


Beam Me Up, Hajime

by thunderingskies



Series: When colours mix [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cockblocking, Comedy, Dick Jokes, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Space Puns, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 190,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[On indefinite hiatus]</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is absolutely taken with his new co-worker, Iwaizumi Hajime. He decides that the best way to woo him would be to spam his inbox with space puns and way too many pictures of his cat. </p><p>The focus is on Iwaizumi/Oikawa; heavy background emphasis on Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima and Akaashi; rotating background characters of Sugawara, Daichi, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, Kyoutani, Yahaba, Kenma, Lev and Terushima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa: Well, Shit

Oikawa sighed, scrunching up his nose and pushing his glasses back up to the top of his nose where they usually rested. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he had originally thought.

"But Oikawa-sensei, this is just boring! I don't know why understanding about space is going to help me in life. I'm just gonna become a pro volleyball player anyway!" His student, a moody teenager with shaggy black hair grumbled, looking away from the table in front of him where his most recent test sat. His grade, glaring out at him in thick red pen, read 48%. This was his lowest one yet.

As but a second year teacher, this was the first time one of his students was failing and Oikawa was determined to nip it in the bud.

When he went to teachers college, Oikawa had had no idea of the challenges that awaited him. Many late nights filled with blood, sweat and tears, complicated work, plans that just didn't work out and of course, sassy students. Although the latter of those was easily managed with his upbeat attitude and winning smile.

"Oh, Nanase. Don't worry, I know that your head isn't just filled with volleyballs! It will just take some more work and extra tutoring, okay? We will just have to tell your volleyball coach that you will be late to practices for a little while!" Oikawa sounded so confident, he even managed to convince himself. He grinned, and the two ironed out a plan before he dismissed his student and allowed himself to collapse onto his desk.

Yawning, Oikawa stretched his arms up, feeling a few soft clicks in his shoulders. He looked around his familiar classroom where he had been teaching science for the last two years. He could remember how nervous he had been, starting out. The room was bare, nobody knew him and he was sure he'd be laughed at. Now the room was filled to the brim. Posters lined the walls from projects, pictures, anchor charts and class goals. Shelves were stocked with glass jars containing just about everything, floating in murky liquid. Their class pets, two snakes they had found on a class walk, rested peacefully in their tanks at the back of the room. The room was lived in and that made Oikawa immeasurably happy.

In high school, nobody would have ever pegged Oikawa as a future educator of children. He was silly (still is), flirted too much (still does, when he's had a few too many at the bar), skipped classes and focused all of his attention on volleyball. He was an amazing player, skilfully guiding his team to victories. He had his eyes set on going pro - that is, until in his third year a knee injury took him out of the game. He was furious, unable to believe that something as small as a bad landing had ended his career. Days fell into weeks where nothing seemed to matter. He didn't feel. He just floated.

That is, until he watched Star Wars for what must have been the millionth time and he was lamenting about the beauty and intrigue of space when suddenly something clicked for him. Space. Science! His second love that he had mostly kept hidden to his bedroom for fear of being ridiculed. The miscellaneous alien t-shirts, bulletin board filled with "alien sightings" and stacks upon stacks of space books and DVDs. It was nerdy and he loved it. Years later, lots of decisions and many moments having had passed, Oikawa was here. At an impasse.

He crossed his arms, staring down at the test. His student, Nanase Haruka, wasn't stupid. He was just awful at applying himself. This he could work with.

Oikawa began collecting his things, shoving all his unmarked tests into his galaxy-printed binder. He dropped all of his things unceremoniously into his bag, plopped in his laptop, checking his phone briefly before deciding it'd be best to get it over with fast. He headed out of the classroom, locking it behind himself.

Heading out of the junior wing, Oikawa waved goodbye to the other science teacher, Nishinoya Yuu. "Careful not to cause any more explosions!" Oikawa winked as he left with a chuckle. Although the two were insanely different, they had managed to come together over the last year and had become close friends. Oikawa could even stand Nishinoya's loud and obnoxious roommate, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Oikawa heard Nishinoya shout something from his room and the possible sound of a small explosion, but when the fire alarm didn't go off he continued on his merry way.

Continuing down the hallway, Oikawa briefly checked his watch - which was simple and black, except if you looked closely, the hour and minute hands were a jedi and sith lightsaber, respectfully - to check the time. School had ended about 45 minutes ago, which meant that the volleyball team would be practicing for at least another 30 minutes. That gave him enough time to head down to the staff room to warm up a mug of tea.

As he set on the kettle, Oikawa wracked his brain. Who was the volleyball coach again? If he remembered correctly, it was the new physical education teacher. He had just started a month ago at the beginning of the school year so Oikawa didn't really know him. He had also spent the entirety of their last staff meeting looking at Doctor Who collectibles on eBay and trying out all the filters on SnapChat, sending all the winning photos to Kuroo Tetsurou, his colleague who also loved the app. And snapped him back from the other side of the room. Needless to say, he had missed the introduction. 

_Iwaizumi. Hajime?_

Oikawa nodded, that sounded right. He poured some hot water and a tea bag into his favourite mug, a plain white one that read "Is it tea you're looking for?" It had been a gift from Akaashi Keiji, and humourously enough, Oikawa had also gotten him a mug reading "I figuratively die when I literally hear you abuse those words", which he enjoyed pointing to when his students were getting out a hand in a Psychology debate. 

Oikawa crept out of the staff room. It was quiet, but that wasn't unusual considering it was a Friday and everyone practically high-tailed it out of there once their students poured out. As he headed towards the stairs to trek down to the gym, a voice rang in his ears. "Tooru!" A silver-haired man poked his head out of the Home Economics room. "I'm trying out a new recipe for some cookies. Come give them a try!"

"Oh, Koushi-chan! You know I am weak to your sweets!" Oikawa practically sang, following him into the room. It smelled amazing, as always, like freshly baked goods and a hint of pineapples. A smirk settled on his lips at the sight of his friend - a bit of flour on his face, hair mussed and a pink frilly apron tied securely on to his frame. He looked so adorably domestic. Daichi Sawamura was a lucky man for landing him. 

Sugawara handed him a small bag tied up with some cookies in them, and a whiff of Oikawa's nose told him they were chocolate chip, with a hint of something, cinnamon maybe? He took a bite and nearly melted into the floor, falling back against a counter. "Oh my _god_  Koushi. These are phenomenal." He gushed further about the cookies, depleting nearly half the bag before remembering that he had somewhere to be. "Oh, Koushi! The new phys ed teacher. His name is, uh, Iwaizumi Hajime, right?" Oikawa asked around a mouth filled with cookies.

Sugawara at least had the presence of mind to swallow his treat before answering. "Tall, dark and handsome? Well, probably not as tall as you. But yes, that's his name." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning an eyeroll from Oikawa. "Like I have time for that, Koushi. Besides - if he's that hot, he's probably straight."

Sugawara simply shrugged, but allowed Oikawa to head out. "Have a good weekend!" Oikawa grinned as he headed off, bounding down the hall. He munched on another of his cookies as he approached the gymnasium. He could hear some faint squeaking, but not the typical _thud_  of volleyballs, so practice must have been over. Oikawa crept in, looking around skeptically. His eyes settled on the man cleaning up volleyballs in the far end of the gym. He was listening while Oikawa's student, Haruka, was talking to him, but Oikawa couldn't make out the words. He waited and let them talk until Haruka noticed him, speaking animatedly to Iwaizumi and motioning Oikawa over.

Oikawa approached with a grin but when Iwaizumi turned around, Oikawa felt his stomach drop.

_Well, shit._

He was fucking gorgeous. Tanned skin, ripped muscles peeking out from beneath his t-shirt, strong thighs visible from below his gym shorts.

_All aboard the gay train!_

Oikawa prepared his best smile, offering it cutely to his co-worker. "You must be Iwaizumi-sensei. I'm Oikawa, it's a pleasure to meet you," He offered a hand, which Iwaizumi shook in ernest. He had a very firm handshake, but it wasn't the only part of him that was firm. 

_Down, boy!_

"Nice to meet you as well, Oikawa. Nanase-san has informed me of the situation." He nodded at the student, who praddled off towards the changing rooms. When he was gone and it was just the two adults, Iwaizumi visibly relaxed a little bit. "So how bad is it?" He asked with a chuckle.

_God fucking damn it that laugh-_

"Oh, it's not that bad. He has potential, I just need to figure out how to get him motivated. All he seems to think about are volleyballs."

_Unlike me, who is thinking of a different kind of balls-_

"It shouldn't interrupt practice too much. I know he's serious about volleyball, so I don't want to take him away from it more than I have to." Oikawa smiled and for a moment, he could have sworn that Iwaizumi blushed, but it disappeared so quickly he brushed it off as exertion from the training. "How is the team shaping up?" He asked, feeling a pang of nostalgia being back in the gym. Oikawa briefly looked around the room which was mainly unfamiliar to him. The squeak of volleyball shoes, pang of the balls hitting the floor after a good serve, cheers from the cheering squad _,_  how good Iwaizumi would look pressed up against the mats and-

_Fuck fuck fuck what are you some thirsty teenager? Calm it!_

"They're doing pretty well! We've got some good defensive players, we're just working to improve our offense..." Iwaizumi probably kept talking, but Oikawa was too busy calming his inner horny teenager to hear any of it. "We just need another faculty advisor before we can start trying to get into away training camps..."

The pair were interrupted by a fierce, loud and drawn-out roar, causing Iwaizumi to jump. Oikawa reached for his pocket to check his phone, where he noticed a few new messages from the group chat his co-worker Bokuto had put together. He muted it before turning his gaze up to Iwaizumi who was frowning.

"What the fuck was that thing?" He demanded, crossing his arms. 

"That _thing?!_ That thing is the one and only brave and noble resistance fighter, Chewie! I will not have you talking so poorly of him."

"Chewie? As in, uh, Chewbacca? That's... Star Wars, right?"

Oikawa gasped, taking a step back and bringing a hand to his heart, wounded. " _Iwa-chan!_  Do not tell me you have not seen Star Wars."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I have seen Star Wars." He wasn't convincing  anyone. "And what did you just call me?"

"That's it, Iwa-chan, I need your number please. This is blasphemy. Sacrilege! We need to remedy this." Oikawa pulled out his black phone, offering it to Iwaizumi, who regarded it skeptically. 

"If I give you my number, you better not send me any weird shit, okay?"

Oikawa smiled mischeviously. "Weird shit? So mean, Iwa-chan! I wouldn't dream of it."

He broke his promise that very night.

**Iwa-chan ヽ(´▽`)/:**  Oikawa. Space puns count as weird shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write IwaOi ever since I fell in love with them! Please let me know your thoughts, I would love to hear any ideas, suggestions or comments.
> 
> Kudos are loved and motivate me to write faster! ;)
> 
> I usually update pretty quickly, especially since I have so much motivation for these two, and I love super nerdy thirsty Oikawa. Iwaoi will be the focus, but I will be bringing other ships in and will dedicate chapters to them - BokuAkaKuroTsuki is my jam, and DaiSuga are just written in the stars. I haven't totally decided on my other ships yet, so comment if you have any thoughts! :)
> 
> Also: Yes, the volleyball team will all be named after characters from Free. Because I adore them, lol. The names are the only similarity, their personalities will be different.


	2. Iwaizumi: Make Good Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a short update, to give a feel for Iwaizumi's perspective, a bit of his history and his first impression of Oikawa. I'm sorry it's a bit slow! Next chapter is already ready, and be ready for some silly boys being silly with some group chat action.
> 
> Some random chapters will be from Iwa's perspective, but I have an easier time focusing on Oikawa, so it will mostly be narrated by him.

It had been just over a month since Iwaizumi had come to work at this school. The year prior he had been working in a bigger, bustling city, where his gym classes were mostly juggling games where he had to try to exercise large groups of kids in almost non-existent gym space. He had made the best of it, but realized quickly that he was not a city person.

During the summer, instead of teaching summer school Iwaizumi searched high and low for jobs. He had applied to schools in every corner of the country, anywhere that had a website and was seeking new instructors. His first response came quickly.

It was a school literally in the middle of nowhere. Iwaizumi had never even heard of the prefecture.

 _Perfect,_ Iwaizumi grinned to himself as he typed up a reply on his computer.

Within the week he was interviewing over Skype and three days later had officially accepted the position and was packing up his apartment. The vice principal of his new school, Ittetsu Takeda, had helped him get a few leads on a new apartment. The rest of his summer seemed to blink by as it was filled with preparing for his new position (teaching three physical education classes and a health class), moving into his apartment and trying to adjust to his new life.

He moved through the school, getting a feel for the other staff members and meeting them slowly. He met the other two members of the physical education department, Lev Haiba, who somehow seemed like he was still growing despite being in his mid-twenties. Despite being a gym teacher, he seemed to be quite clumsy and was often tripping over his own two feet. Kuroo Tetsurou, the head of their department seemed like a handful with his snarky attitude and boundless energy. He was quite funny to be around though, and Iwaizumi found himself more often than not laughing at his jokes.

 _Is everyone who works here extremely hot or am I just that gay?_ Iwaizumi wondered to himself after his first week here when he woke up _yet again_ with a hard-on in the morning that not even a cold shower could remedy.

Other than his faculty, Iwaizumi hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to too many people, but he had shared some conversations with Sugawara Koushi who had offered him snacks on his first day here. Despite being a pretty healthy eater overall, Iwaizumi had a wicked sweet tooth and couldn’t say no when offered sweets. The man seemed too good to be true – _He’s like an angel_ , Iwaizumi thought, shaking his head. He knew that he was married though so his thoughts ended abruptly there. Okay, maybe not abruptly – he _might_ have had a gay thought or two about the man, but he was only human!

The only other person he’d interacted with at length had been, surprisingly, the technology teacher Kenma Kozume. The two had hit it off when Iwaizumi had noticed a tiny pin on Kenma’s backpack, pegging him as a video game fan with a Vault 111 pin.

“You play Fallout?” Iwaizumi had asked eagerly, to which the bottle-blonde had nodded. They had ended up having an hour-long conversation about the best builds and which weapon mods they each preferred. Ever since, they had gamed online a few times, usually resulting in Iwaizumi cursing as he died for what must have been the thousandth time and Kenma chuckling as he danced over his dead corpse.

“Agh, Kozume! Fuck!” Iwaizumi would groan into the headset.

“Ready to admit my superiority?” Kenma would laugh as he was surprisingly playful when gaming.

At the end of a particularly long week, Iwaizumi headed to the gym where he had agreed to coach volleyball. He had always loved the sport; played it in high school, played it recreationally in his old city, but here this was his only chance to play, with his students. So far they had a full roster of players, but he was the only coach. He had been trying to get his team signed up for some away games, to get some practice with other teams, but he was having a hell of a time. Administration kept insisting that they needed another faculty advisor before they could go on any trips so that they could be properly supervised. So far Iwaizumi was having no luck in finding somebody.

Practice went smoothly, and when their hour was up he blew his whistle, sending all the students to cool-down stretches and exercises. As he started cleaning up the volleyballs, he started humming to himself to main chords of Lady Gaga’s _Love Game_ , which no wasn’t his favourite song and _no_ was not the main feature on his running playlist which was just a fraction too gay to share with anyone-

“Iwaizumi-sensei…” Haruka Nanase, the student who had arrived late, approached him. “I’m failing earth sciences.”

Iwaizumi looked at him, puzzled. “Earth sciences?”

Haruka sighed with a nod. “Yea, I got a 48 on my last test. I tried to study but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, just didn’t want to, I know it was stupid and everything but I talked with Oikawa-sensei…”

“Oikawa-sensei?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to wrack his brain. He had seen him at the staff meeting… Tall, perfectly tousled brown hair, cute glasses. Furiously typing away on his laptop during the staff meeting. He must have been a diligent worker with the way his attention was so focused like that.

“Yes, my teacher, we talked and we’re going to work on a study plan, and I’m going to get some tutoring after school at guidance, so I’ll just be a bit late to practices next week, like 15 minutes maybe and – oh hey there he is! Oikawa-sensei!” Haruka waved frantically behind him, and Iwaizumi turned, his eyes falling on the only man in his line of vision, who must have been Oikawa.

There was no way that he was a teacher. Why wasn’t this guy a model or something? He was beautiful, his brown hair just a little bit mussed as he ran his hand through it. He was dressed simply in navy blue slacks and a white button-up, messenger bag slung around his shoulders.  Iwaizumi felt his stomach churn as he noticed his long eyelashes, hidden behind the thick glasses that sat atop his face. He was pretty, but in an effortless way, almost like he was trying to downplay it so that he looked more serious and professional.

_Oh fuck._

"You must be Iwaizumi-sensei. I'm Oikawa, it's a pleasure to meet you," Oikawa offered Iwaizumi a hand, which he shook earnestly. He forced his eyes to look away so that he wouldn’t be caught staring. This was ridiculous. He had seen lots of pretty people before! He needed to focus. Quickly he forced his mind to race, coming up with thoughts to calm himself. His cat, drinking ice water too fast to get a headache, sweat in the gym, Oikawa sweating in the gym, Oikawa sweating in his bedroom-

_No way, he is way too pretty to not have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. I don’t know his life story! I don’t know if he’d want to be on top, commanding, or bottom, taking my-_

"Nice to meet you as well, Oikawa. Nanase-san has informed me of the situation." He forced his face into a smile that he hoped didn’t look too distorted. Haruka left, and Iwaizumi relaxed, no longer under the gaze of his student. “So how bad is it?”

The two spoke, Iwaizumi certain that Oikawa was just too cute as he smiled at him with brilliantly white teeth. He just looked so damn happy. Iwaizumi felt a twinge in his tiny little Grinch heart when he saw his eyes crinkle in earnest.

Somehow he had agreed to give Oikawa his phone number. Which had somehow resulted in him getting a photo of two rockets, one taking off and saying to the other “I just need some space!”

 **Me:** Oikawa. Space puns count as weird shit. 

He shook his head, laughing. At the very least, this was going to be the beginning of a very interesting relationship.

A very interesting relationship indeed.

His phone beeped as he noticed a suspicious message from Kenma. 

 **Kozume:** Make good choices

No, the blood did _not_ all shoot to his groin that night as he reminisced about his meeting with Oikawa. And no, he definitely did _not_ take matters into his own hands. Twice.


	3. Oikawa: Comet Me Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the spaces are so big, I wrote this in Microsoft Word and it didn't transfer over nicely and I was too lazy to fix it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the boys being silly boys! I sure loved writing it. Should I slow down with posting? I will probably try to get on a schedule, so far I'm staying a chapter written ahead of when I post, but once I'm done a chapter I am just so excited to share it that I have trouble waiting to post it!

Oikawa grinned, glancing down at his phone.

 

 **Me:** [Attached Image]

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** Oikawa. Space puns count as weird shit.

 

Oikawa chuckled, looking at the image he had sent him – a little cartoon of two rocket ships, one that was taking off and saying to the other “I just need some space!”

 

 **Me:** Comet me bro

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** Omg get out

 

 **Me:** How do you organize a party in space?

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** No

 

 **Me:** You planet

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** Ouch, I’m gonna take that joke and shove it up Uranus

 

 **Me:** AWWW IWA-CHAN YOU REALLY DO LIKE SPACE PUNS

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** FUCK NO I regret everything

 

 **Me:** Speaking of parties. Star Wars?

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:**  This is going to be a party now?

 

 **Me:** Well duh, then it becomes a perfectly good excuse to drink.

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** You’re an excellent role model

 

 **Me:** I know!

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** Ugh

 

 **Me:** Saturday afternoon?

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** I guess

 

 **Me:** Yay! Don’t worry Iwa-chan. I know you’re excited

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** Fuck off

 

 **Me:** I’ll text you the details! ;)

 

Oikawa laughed, pocketing his phone as he headed home. He was happy to be going home for the weekend; he loved his job, but he was exhausted. A quick car ride in his old beater and he was at his apartment. It wasn’t anything extravagant, a simple two-bedroom apartment, but it was comfortable. It was also _very_ Oikawa Tooru.

 

The brunette slipped inside his apartment with familiarity, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. He headed into the kitchen first, turning on his kettle to boil some hot water. He padded past the living room, which was decorated rather simply – navy blue walls, light coloured furniture and a few framed movie posters from his favourite series. A poster from the original release of E.T., with two creases from where he’d dumbly folded it as a child, Alien vs. Predator, Star Wars and a poster of Firefly. His bookcase, in turn, was stuffed with books and DVDs from his favourite science fiction genres. He plopped down onto the couch, putting up his feet, contemplating turning on his Xbox but instead reached for his phone.

 

Remembering the group chat messages from earlier, Oikawa flicked to the group chat that Bokuto had aptly named **GROUP CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 **Koutarou:** guys

 

 **Koutarou:** guys

 

 **Koutarou:** guys

 

 **Koutarou:** guys

 

 **Koutarou:** guys

 

 **Tetsurou:** For fuck sakes Kou how many times do we have to tell you that doing that is not going to make anybody answer any faster?

 

 **Koutarou:** but it always works, u always answer right away

 

 **Tetsurou:** No I don’t

 

 **Koutarou:** yes u do

 

 **Tetsurou:** No

 

 **Koutarou:** yes

 

 **Tetsurou:** No!

 

 **Koutarou:** yes

 

 **Keiji:** Koutarou, what did you want to say to us?

 

 **Koutarou:** oh! that’s right!!!

 

 **Koutarou:** it’s a long weekend so let’s have a party sat!

 

 **Kozume:** sry busy

 

 **Koutarou:** NO WAY locking urself in ur room and gaming is not busy

 

 **Kozume:** yes it is

 

 **Koutarou:** no

 

 **Tetsurou:** Kozume, if I’m not getting out of it, neither are you

 

 **Kozume:** shit

 

 **Tsukki:** Is this going to include another of “Kou’s version” of King’s Cup? Because if so I’m out, we’re not in college anymore you can’t change the rules mid-game

 

 **Koutarou:** so ull play if i don’t mess up the rules

 

 **Tsukki:** Of course, I can out drink you easily

 

 **Koutarou:** CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

**Kozume:** can we put cash on this? $50 kei

 

 **Koutarou:** kozume! you don’t believe in me!

 

 **Kozume:** no

 

 **Tetsurou:** I believe in you Kou! $50 Kou!!!

 

 **Keiji:** You two were fighting just five minutes ago…

 

 **Koutarou:** it’s in the past keiji just let it go

 

 **Daichi:** guys stop I can’t read you’re replying too fast

 

 **Tetsurou:** Right sorry we gotta slow down for dadchi

 

 **Daichi:** ok thanks, yeah I’m in and $50 kei, remember last time you agreed to do shots Kou?

 

 **Koutarou:** WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT

 

 **Tetsurou:** OMG

 

 **Tetsurou:** DADCHI!

 

 **Keiji:** I’m curious now, too. What happened, Daichi?

 

 **Tetsurou:** Yes please tell us!

 

 **Kozume:** I bet I can guess; Kou gets drunk off his ass and does something stupid

 

 **Koutarou:** savage!

 

 **Tetsurou:** Daichi you’ve been typing for the past two minutes omg

 

 **Daichi:** fine I won’t say

 

 **Tetsurou:** Damn it Daichi!

 

 **Koushi:** Sounds like fun! Where and when? Sat?

 

 **Yuu:** Ummmmm guys are any of u still at school

 

 **Daichi:** yes why

 

 **Yuu:** Can u just come to my room? I’d rather not say

 

 **Tetsurou:** You started another fire didn’t you

 

 **Yuu:** No fuck off tetsu

 

 **Daichi:** omw

 

 **Koutarou:** yea sat is good? And I think tooru’s place is best, it’s the biggest 

 

 **Tetsurou:** Speaking of

 

 **Tetsurou:** Where the hell is he

 

 **Tetsurou:** He usually replies the fastest

 

 **Koutarou:** idk? wasn’t in his room when I passed it

**Koushi:** Oh I think he’s occupied. He went to talk to the new gym teacher.

 

 **Tetsurou:** Hajime? With the incredibly large biceps?

 

 **Koushi:** The one and only

 

 **Tetsurou:** Damn he is so fucked.

 

 **Keiji:** Large biceps? Yeah exactly his type

 

 **Tetsurou:** He’s pretty cute too

 

 **Tetsurou:** Nice legs

 

 **Tetsurou:** Sweet abs too, might have checked him out

 

 **Tetsurou:** Omg his legs aren’t nicer than yours tho Kei

 

 **Tetsurou:** and he’s not cuter than Keiji!

 

 **Tetsurou:** nor are his abs better than Koutarou’s

 

 **Tetsurou:** oh my god please answer me

 

 **Tetsurou:** guys!!

 

 **Koutarou:** I thought you said doing that didn’t work

 

 **Tetsurou:** don’t scare me like that oh my god

 

 **Tetsurou:** I love you all

 

 **Yuu:** ew guys get a room

 

 **Keiji:** crisis handled?

 

 **Yuu:** yes no major damage

 

 **Yuu:** Ukai won’t even notice

 

 **Tsukki:** You’re lucky our principal doesn’t sweat the small stuff

 

 **Yuu:** don’t I know it, second fire so far this year ugh

 

 **Yuu:** sat is a go here, ryu and I will bring beer

 

 **Koutarou:** I’ll bring my winning personality

 

 **Koutarou:** …or food. I can tell where I’m not wanted.

 

 **Koushi:** Daichi and I are free, dessert is on me

 

 **Tetsurou:** sweet I think I’ve got some vodka left

 

 **Tsukki:** Should we actually wait for, you know, Tooru to answer? Before we start planning a party at his place?

 

 **Koutarou:** no it’s ok I know where his spare key is

 

 **Tsukki:** Right, because that makes it all ok

 

 **Koutarou:** like he would say no!

 

 **Tooru:** OH MY GOD

 

 **Koutarou:** good timing bro!

 

 **Tooru:** guys he is so hot omg Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

 

 **Tooru:** he didn’t know who chewie was but that’s okay because I want to educate himmm

 

 **Tetsurou:** ooooh he gonn learn a thing!

 

 **Koutarou:** get some!

 

 **Tetsurou:** Teach him more than just Star Wars if you know what I mean ;)

 

 **Kozume:** tetsu, we all know what u mean

 

 **Keiji:** Ugh guys I can’t believe the teacher thing still turns you on so much

 **Yuu:** waaaaaay tmi keiji

 

 **Tooru:** （´∀｀）

 

 **Tooru:** I’m so happy

 

 **Tooru:** Let’s do it, party, and I’m going to invite him, and I’m gonna get to see those delicious arms again

 

 **Tsukki:** Are you sure you want him seeing your apartment?

 

 **Tooru:** OF COURSE! Why not?

 

 **Tsukki:** Oh, nothing. I’m sure he’ll love the Alien posters. Gym rats are usually closet nerds right?

 

 **Keiji:** Oh Kei don’t scare him

 

 **Koushi:** It’ll be fine, invite him, your nerdiness is cute

 

 **Tooru:** but… WHAT IF HE FINDS IT REPULSIVE

 

 **Tooru:** WHERE CAN I HIDE MY FIGURES

 

 **Tsukki:** Nowhere unless you want an empty apartment

 

 **Tooru:** UGHH

 

 **Tooru:** I already invited him to watch Star Wars anyway so I guess he knows

 

 **Keiji:** Good luck

 

 **Koutarou:** GL BRO

 

 **Koushi:** Good luck!! (｀-´) >

 

Oikawa flicked away from the chat before he could be distracted and opened back up his chat with Iwaizumi. Was it too soon to send him another message right now?

 

Probably not.

 

But that didn’t stop Oikawa from abandoning his phone, taking a very cold shower while trying not to think about a certain someone’s well-muscled physique (and failing), flipping through a novel, playing with his cat and agonizing over dinner first.

 

As he meticulously prepared his cat’s dinner, he pondered how to word it. He knew he was overthinking it, but it didn’t seem to matter. He plopped down his cat’s bowl, reaching down to scratch behind his ear. His short-haired black cat, that he had named Anakin, purred loudly before eating up his food.

 

Oikawa knew he just had to buck up and do it.

 

He snatched his phone and typed up a quick message before he lost his nerve.

 

 **Me:** Hey Iwa-chan! So party is scheduled for my place Saturday night. You’re welcome to hang out during the day and stay, but if you don’t want to, that’s okay. Koushi will be bringing his baking though and it’s out of this world. I don’t know if you’ve met everybody yet so now you’ll get to!

 

**Me:** **(** **ﾟヮﾟ)**

 

Oikawa was about to put down his phone, but as he glanced up he saw his cat Anakin stretched out on the island that separated his kitchen and living room, soaking up the warmth of the sunshine. The black cat peeked open a green eye as he felt Oikawa staring at him. He snapped a quick picture for good measure.

 

 **Me:** [Attached Image]

 

Oikawa finished making his dinner, sitting down to eat a serving of stir fry with rice.

 

He waited.

 

And waited.

 

He cleaned up, put away his leftovers and washed the dishes.

 

Still no reply.

 

He started to feel nervous.

 

_Was the emoji too much? Could he tell how hard I was working to suppress popping a-_

 

The familiar roar of Chewbacca interrupted his thoughts. He jumped, diving for his phone which was resting on the couch. Nervously opening it up and typing in his passcode, a brilliant smile wormed its way on his features as he read the message.

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** Sure

 

 **Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** Cute cat

 

**Iwa-chan** **ヽ** **(´▽`)/:** [Attached Image]

 

Oikawa opened the image to be greeted by the sight of a small cat, all white, fast asleep perched in a cat tower. It was wearing a black and yellow collar embroidered with little bat symbols.

 

_I am so fucked._


	4. Oikawa: Who Knew A Wookie Could Be Such a Cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is blessed with his very first viewing of Star Wars Episode IV. Oikawa totally does not talk throughout the entire film.

At the ring of his doorbell, Oikawa practically pranced towards the door of his apartment. “Be right there!” He called, looking in the mirror quickly to check his appearance. He tucked some of his brown mousy hair behind an ear and smoothed out his shirt. In an effort to quell his nervousness he was wearing his favourite outfit; an emerald green alien t-shirt accompanied by a pair of slim fitting black jeans. He felt nervous, which he also felt was quite silly considering that they were both adults, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. Forcing his feet to move, he opened the door, a bright smile on his fac

Upon seeing Iwaizumi waiting on his mat, his smile only growing at the sight of the man waiting for him. “Iwa-chan! Come on in!”

_Oh my god he looks even better in regular clothes!_

Oikawa swallowed, suppressing the blush that threatened to break out on his face. Iwaizumi looked fresh and relaxed, wearing a pair of black sweatpants that fit his form rather nicely, Oikawa noticed. A plain grey t-shirt had sleeves cut _just_ low enough for him to get a good look at the firm muscles of his arms.

_I am going to die._

Oikawa made a mental note to text Sugawara that he would please like orchids at his funeral.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Iwaizumi gave a small smile as he stepped in, taking off his shoes and taking a look around the apartment. Oikawa felt his voice catch in his throat so he simply swallowed, nodded and stepped further in.

“Come on, I’ll give you a tour!” Oikawa had been worried about whether or not Iwaizumi would think he was crazy for having all of his interests so casually on display, but the shorter man hardly seemed to register it. In the living room, he simply nodded to one of his Alien posters. “Cool poster. That was a good movie.”

_Here lies Oikawa Tooru. A loving son, brother, uncle and teacher, he is survived by his cat._

Iwaizumi plopped onto the couch, looking through Oikawa’s collection of DVD’s. Anakin, his cat, padded out of his bedroom and stretched, eyeing the stranger. He walked up to him curiously, tail flicking. Iwaizumi didn’t notice at first, until the cat was rubbing against his leg.

“Ah, he likes you! Anakin isn’t usually so fond around strangers.”

_Wait. Cats are supposed to be good at reading emotions, right? DOES HE KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO SUCK HIS-_

“He’s even cuter in person,” Iwaizumi commented easily, reaching down to scratch the cat. Anakin purred, laying down on the floor next to the couch, stretching out. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to talk a lot but clearly was much more calm than Oikawa.

_Oikawa lived a long and happy life, succumbing to death in the way of cuteness overload. Such a tragedy._

“Don’t spoil him too much, Iwa-chan, he won’t want to leave you alone!” Oikawa laughed as he brought out some snacks and set up the movie. He wanted to do his best to allow Iwaizumi to enjoy Star Wars on his own, in silence, but Oikawa could not _resist_ chatting in his ear throughout the entirety of the movie, quoting his favourite lines,

“These aren’t the droids we’re looking for!”

“Use the Force, Luke!”

“The Force is strong with this one.”

“Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?”

“Your powers are weak, old man!”

“I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

 “The Force will be with you, always.”

 “You watch your language!”

 “Into the garbage chute, fly boy!”

Oikawa did his best to contain giggles, gasps and shrieks as he watched. Iwaizumi remained mostly silent, although he did respond to some of Oikawa’s comments, with a laugh or a nod.

“Look at Han Solo! Oh my _god_ he is so dreamy.” Oikawa spoke without even thinking, as he often did, admiring the beauty of a one young Harrison Ford. Upon realizing his admission, Oikawa stuttered, realizing he had basically just told Iwaizumi he was into guys.

_Shit, fuck, damn it I-_

“Hm, yeah you’re right,” Iwaizumi mumbled around a mouth filled with popcorn. He swallowed it down with a swig of soda and Oikawa couldn’t even speak.

_Oh my god is he just saying that to not make me feel bad or is he actually gay for-_

“Too bad it’s not 1977, I’d be pretty into that.”

_Oh. Oh! Well. That confirms it._

Too shocked to say more, Oikawa nods and they finish the movie. As the end credits begin to roll, Oikawa begins to feel a hot anticipation in his stomach, unsure if he’s going to be sick or explode from excitement. He felt like he was telling someone one of his deepest, darkest secrets.

“So Iwa-chan! Tell me everything! What… what did you think?” He asked, feeling a bit nervous. Oikawa wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if he didn’t like it…

“It was really good, Tooru. I can see why so many people like it. I’m glad I finally watched it.” Iwaizumi smirked a little bit, turning to face Oikawa, who was red in the face. He tilted his head a bit in confusion before Oikawa scrambled to control his flushing emotions.

“Oh! I-I-I’m glad you liked it so much, Iwa-chan! But that’s not the end, you know.” He flashed a mischevious smile. “That’s only episode four!”

“Episode four? Why didn’t we start with episode one?”

“Oh my god Iwa-chan, you don’t start with episode one, you start from the first movie released, which is episode four!”

“But why? That doesn’t make any sense Shittykawa.”

“So mean Iwa-chan! You just called me by my first name too!”

“Oh, well I changed my mind. Shittykawa it is.”

Oikawa scrunched up his face, letting his glasses fall down on his face a bit.

“Okay, _Tooru_ , how many episodes are there?” Iwaizumi asked, flushing a little as he used Oikawa’s first name. Oikawa’s heart soared.

“Seven! And we will watch them all together, _Hajime-chan_.” Oikawa smiled brilliantly, noticing how close they were. Sometime during the movie, they had gravitated towards each other and now sat with their shoulders touching. Oikawa swallowed, looking up to make eye contact with Iwaizumi, who just stared back at him. He moved an inch forwards towards his face when.-

GRRRRAWWWWLLL!!!

The familiar sound of his favourite Wookie spoked them both apart.

_Who knew a fucking Wookie could be such a cockblock?_

He made a mental note to change his ringtone, but welcomed the distraction as the two men separated from each other. He smiled and checked his phone, looking at the incoming message.

 **Yuu:** YO TOORU

 **Yuu:** WE ARE ON OUR WAY

 **Yuu:** WE ORDERED PIZZA

 **Yuu:** RYU PAYS SINCE HE LOST EVERY ROUND OF CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY LAST TIME

 **Yuu:** P.S. I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA SLAY AT THAT TONIGHT 

Ugh, why did he insist in capitals?

  **Me:** See you soon Yuu-chan! ヽ(^。^)ノ

 Oikawa looked up and smiled. “Everyone is on their way, let’s move everything out of the way.” The two stood, pushed back his two couches against the wall so that there was more floor space for sitting. With his large living room, everyone would either get a seat on the floor or on a couch. Iwaizumi flopped onto the couch, flipping through one of Oikawa’s _Are Aliens Among Us?_ magazines that were piled on his coffee table.

 Oikawa flicked on his sound system and plugged in his iPod, trying to pick out a playlist. Realizing, in horror, that he hadn’t a single playlist that didn’t have at least one song he would be embarrassed to tell Iwaizumi he listened to.  

 The doorbell rang, surprising Oikawa, and he clicked on one entitled **THE BEST PARTY MIX INSPIRED BY THE SEX GOD TETSUROU**. It was Kuroo’s favourite and Oikawa had just never gotten around to changing the name that Kuroo had typed in when he made the mix. He knew this playlist was a little heavy-handed on the gay. The first song began to play through his speakers.

  _Oh well. Too late for second thoughts! Time to slay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Stay tuned for tomorrow's update. :)


	5. Oikawa: I drink to forget my sex dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be tomorrow's chapter, but I decided to release it early to celebrate 1000 hits! Thank you so much to everyone leaving kudos and comments. It really means so much to me! :)

“Again!” Bokuto screamed, rising up on his feet from where he was sitting in the couch. He nearly dropped the controller in his hands as he wiped off sweat from his palms from holding on to it so carefully for so long.

 

“Ew, that’s gross Kou,” Tsukishima grimaced, passing off the controller in his hands. He had effortlessly, as always, beat Bokuto. That wasn’t much of an accomplishment though – it was well-known that Bokuto was the worst gamer out of all of them. He had no attention span, got distracted, forgot what the buttons did and yelled way too much. The alcohol burning in his stomach probably didn’t help matters.

 

Iwaizumi laughed and took the controller. “I’ll take you on, Bokuto.”

 

The grey-haired man grinned widely, nearly shrieking. “REALLY?! Awesome let’s go!” He grinned as they began a new race. Iwaizumi selected Link as his racer while Bokuto remained ever faithful to Mario.

 

“They seem to be getting on well,” Kuroo remarked as he sipped on his vodka and coke. Akaashi nodded as he bit down on a slice of pizza. Nishinoya and Tanaka were busy shuffling cards.

 

“Okay after that game we start!” Nishnoya called, downing the last of his drink. “Anyone need a refill?” He asked, as he headed into the kitchen.

 

So far tonight had been going well. Oikawa had been _nervous_ , but apparently he hadn’t needed to be. They all were getting on pretty well, despite the many clashing personalities. Iwaizumi would snap back at Tsukishima, laughed along with Tanaka and even put up with Bokuto’s antics. His eyes drifted over to his target, who was finishing off the last dregs of his bottle of beer.

 

_He’s perfect. Not to mention how good those lips would look wrapped around-_

 

“Another drink, Tooru?” Nishinoya hovered over his glass with a bottle of whiskey. He nodded as the couch beside him dipped, Iwaizumi joining him. Nishinoya passed him another beer as everyone gathered around.

 

_I’m going to need a lot more alcohol if I’m going to keep my hands to myself tonight-_

 

“You ever played cards against humanity before, Iwaizumi?” Kuroo had an absolute wicked grin on his face. That wasn’t surprising, since he tended to win most of their games with his absolutely filthy mind.

 

“No, actually,” he spoke, leaning towards the table and _oh my god his shoulder is brushing up against mine I can feel how warm he is-_

 

“Well basically we all get a bunch of cards, and each round we take turns asking questions and everyone else has to pick one of their answers to fill in the blanks. Then the person who asked the question gets to judge and decide which answer they like best,” Kuroo explained. Iwaizumi nodded as it was pretty simple.

 

Oikawa hadn’t been listening to a word, his eyes trained on Iwaizumi, his mind racing as he fought a losing battle to control his thoughts. He took a sip of his drink, eyes unmoving until he felt a sharp elbow to the ribs. Akaashi’s voice whispered in his ear, “You’re drooling, Tooru.”

 

“It’s called appreciating _art,_ Keiji,” he whispered back, perhaps a little bit too loudly as Iwaizumi looked over quizzically. Oikawa ignored the look Nishinoya began to deal out the cards. Oikawa kept his eyes trained at the other side of the table, where Tsukishima, Kuroo, Nishinoya and Tanaka sat. The first two were wrapped around each other, Tsukishima practically sitting in Kuroo’s lap despite the fact that he was the taller one.

 

It wasn’t exactly common knowledge that Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi were all dating. In fact, the only reason that it had come out at all was because Oikawa had accidentally walked in on them having sex. He had learned that day to _never_ walk into their apartment early for anything. In group situations such as these, where not everyone was aware of their situation, they typically broke off into their original pairs. Bokuto and Akaashi hung off each other to Oikawa’s left, Bokuto already hiccupping, his classic tell that he was drunk.

 

Sawamura and Sugawara laughed, on the other side of Iwaizumi, as they glanced over at their cards. Kenma, at the end of the coffee table on the floor, whispered something to Kuroo. _Oh, right._ The game!

 

Oikawa glanced down at the cards in his hand and back up to the table where Nishinoya was declaring he would ask the first question.

 

To his right, Iwaizumi leaned in to whisper in a husky voice, “So if I need a hand will you help me out, _Tooru_?” He chuckled, leaning back into the couch, clearly not seeing the flush on Oikawa’s face.

 

“It’s no fair! This is a conspiracy! My answers are always the best,” Tsukishima grumbled as he lost yet another round.

 

“No, Kei, your answers are always the most _correct_. Everyone chooses the funny ones, you know that,” Keiji laughed as it was his turn to pick the question.

 

“I drink to forget…” he drawled, showing the card to everyone. Oikawa looked through his hand to select his answer, chuckling behind his hand.

 

“Daddy issues.”

 

“Being a motherfucking sorcerer!”

 

“Alcoholism.”

 

Everyone froze, looking at Tsukishima who was looking extremely pleased with himself as he showed off his answer.

 

_I drink to forget the fact that I had a sex dream about my co-worker last night, but to each his own!_

  
“Woah. That was epic,” Akaashi laughed, reaching over to nudge him playfully.

 

Oikawa flipped his card. “What never fails to liven up a party?”

 

“Two midgets shitting in a bucket!” Bokuto won.

 

Iwaizumi took his turn, “How did I lose my virginity?”

 

Oikawa _knew_ he had the winner here. “The Make-A-Wish Foundation!”

 

Rolling laughter struck them as Sawamura literally fell off the couch. “That deserves a fucking award, bro.” Iwaizumi slapped a hand against Oikawa’s shoulder, letting the touch linger.

 

Sugawara flipped his card, “Alright guys, you haven’t truly lived until you’ve experienced what and what at the same time?”

 

Nishinoya was the winner here, “A big black dick and a bigger, blacker dick,” He barely managed to get out before erupting into a fountain of laughter.

 

“Oh my god guys I am getting such an awkward boner,” Kuroo spat out through giggles which resulted in Tsukishima rolling his eyes and tackling him down.

 

“Why am I always surrounded by gays?” Tanaka wondered aloud to himself, shaking his head although the smile on his face gave him away, he was enjoying himself. Kenma huffed in agreement while Nishinoya was literally on the floor laughing.

 

Oikawa was laughing, leaning forward, face buried in his cards when he felt Iwaizumi’s hand pressed up against him, then pressed up against his hip, his thigh and _oh my god if he goes any further south I’m gonna get so hard-_

 

The game was interrupted when a heavy beat thumped through the speakers and Kuroo jumped up, knocking Tsukishima to the floor unceremoniously.

 

“Oh my _god_ it is MY SONG!” He whipped into dance moves, rolling his hips to the beat messily as he bounced around the unoccupied part of the living room. He grabbed Bokuto’s hand, who _never_ said no to dancing, as he sang along sloppily to the lyrics.

 

“Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well! Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well!”

 

Tsukishima tsked, shaking his head. “Tetsu you are neither bad nor a girl I fail to see how this song applies to you-“

 

“MY CHAIN HITS MY CHEST, WHEN I’M BANGING ON THE DASHBOARD! MY CHAIN HITS MY CHEST, WHEN I’M BANGING ON THE RADIO!” Tsukishima shook his head, but his snarky attitude didn’t last as Kuroo yanked him up to which he stumbled to his feet. The only time Tsukishima _ever_ danced was when he was pretty drunk.

 

Nishinoya was up next, surprisingly graceful for someone of his personality. He pumped his fists and laughed and bumped around. Tanaka was sidled over in laughter, Kenma shaking his head in a firm no as he slid further away towards the safety of the couch near the T.V., where dancing was banned ever since that one time Kuroo’s foot had broken their T.V.

 

It didn’t take long for Oikawa to be yanked up by Akaashi. “I’m in with you are,” he said with a smug smirk, “and besides, someone is watching you,” Akaashi practically purred as the two began to move together. Oikawa didn’t have to turn around, didn’t even have to look, he could _feel_ a heated gaze locked onto him.

 

Oikawa and Akaashi were easily the most graceful dancers and they moved together with a sense of familiarity and near sensuality. Unlike Bokuto and Kuroo’s messy moves that fit together choppily, mostly just bouncing around and putting up their hands. They were graceful, and it was _hot_ and it didn’t take long until Iwaizumi was not the only one watching as he saw everyone’s gazes shifting to and away from them, not wanting to get caught staring but not wanting to miss the show.

 

As the song ended Oikawa and Akaashi burst into laughter, stepping apart. Oikawa slid back down to the couch as he felt a pair of warm hands slip around his arm, pulling him close. “Next time, you’d better be dancing with me.”  

 

Oikawa swallowed, eyes darting over to see fierce velvety brown eyes staring back at him.

 

_Jesus, take the wheel._


	6. Oikawa: It Looks Like a Dick

For the remainder of the game, Oikawa was hyper-aware of Iwaizumi’s presence at his side. At any given time, the man had his shoulder pressed up against him, a hand lazing on his knee, or on his back and it was _driving Oikawa insane_.

 

_Everyone needs to leave. Right. Fucking. Now._

 

Oikawa shivered as Iwaizumi’s fingers grazed over his sensitive ribs. Everyone around him seemed to be completely oblivious to his struggle, leaving him silently pleading at anyone who would look.

 

Sugawara made eye contact with him, but he just smiled innocently, leaning over to whisper in Sawamura’s ear, who smirked and looked over at Oikawa knowingly.

 

_They know. THEY FUCKING KNOW AND THEY LET ME SUFFER!_

 

Cards against humanity had moved into a game of King’s cup when Bokuto had decided that they weren’t drunk enough, despite the fact that Nishinoya was literally vibrating and Tsukishima was being _chatty_.

 

Tsukishima was a quiet person.

 

As far as Oikawa’s friends went, he was definitely the quietest. In fact, Oikawa was just barely even able to consider Tsukishima a friend considering that they shared so few words. However, despite their differences, the two had enjoyed a few quiet afternoons together when they’d discovered that they shared a lot of common interests, as far as books, movies and television shows went. When Oikawa found a good book, he knew that he could share it with Tsukishima.

 

Tonight, however, he was _lit_.

 

Laughing, joking, being touchy-feely – Oikawa was _loving_ it and was enjoying getting him riled up and trying to get him to say things he was going to regret later. It was a feeble attempt at distracting himself from the extremely hot touches that were eating away at his very being.

 

_Are you there God? It’s me, Oikawa. Are you trying to kill me?_

 

Iwaizumi leaned in close, laughing at one of Bokuto’s jokes. His face was flushed red and Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because he too was getting turned on.

 

_You put this beautiful creature beside me and I can’t touch him?_

 

Kenma flipped up his card, showing off the six of clubs. “Six. Dicks. We all drink.” Everyone, in turn, took a long sip of their drinks.

 

Tanaka took his turn, flipping over the ten of hearts. “Oh, categories. Hmm. Cereal!” He called out, turning to Nishinoya.

 

“Cheerios!”

“Frosted Flakes.”

“Fruit Loops.”

“Captain Crunch!”

“Lucky Charms!”

 

Bokuto stammered, “Uh, Uh, Uh…. Honey nut cheerios!”

 

Nishinoya rolled his eyes, “Dude, I already got that one,” hiccupping as Bokuto groaned and finished his drink.

 

_Is he being handsy from the alcohol? Would it be totally inappropriate of me to make a move?_

 

“GUYS.” Tsukishima spoke suddenly, jolting upright. He nearly knocked Oikawa’s cat, Anakin, off his lap where he had been curled up. The black cat had taken a liking to the tall blonde, apparently. “ _Guys._ ”

 

“Kei,” Akaashi drawled evenly from his spot on the couch.

 

“I just realized something… _very_ important.”

 

Nishinoya looked over at him curiously. “Oh… yeah? And what’s that Tsukki?”

 

The blonde pointed to the table where Sawamura’s bottle of juice was sitting.

 

“What, you realized you wanted some of my juice? You only had to ask…” Sawamura began, but Tsukishima shook his head.

 

“ _No._ Look at the Sunny D logo. It looks like a dick.”

_Why is every conversation about dicks now oh my god all I can think of what does his look like?!_

 

“Oh my _god_ Tsukki, I am cutting you off,” Kuroo laughed as he grabbed his cup, “I can never unsee that!”

 

“Tsukki-chan, you spend so much time thinking about dicks, don’t you?” Oikawa teased, a laugh bubbling up in his chest as Tsukishima flushed. “It’s okay, Tsukki-chan, you're not the only one here who does.”

 

Tanaka gagged and Bokuto nearly doubled over in laughter.

 

 _He hasn’t had_ that _much to drink. No more than me._

 

Oikawa snuck a look at Iwaizumi, who was laughing while chatting with Kenma about some video game Oikawa had never heard of, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the words he was saying. Despite the fact that his entire body was facing away from Oikawa, his hand was still half-resting on his thigh.

 

Oikawa used the opportunity to jolt up, heading to his kitchen. It was open concept, so he could still see everyone, but the distance let his skin begin to cool off. He snagged a few water bottles from his fridge. “Tetsu-chan!” He called, tossing one to the bedheaded man who nodded in appreciation as he got his blonde boyfriend to drink.

 

Laughter was rolling off his body, Oikawa tried so hard not to focus on the heat behind him, the heat pooling in his stomach, the heat of his voice when he had whispered to him how he wanted them to dance together and _oh my god Tooru reign it in you are not doing this now…_

 

“We’d better head out. I think Tsukki’s tired,” Kuroo smirked as Tsukishima yawned, rubbing his eyes and trying to deny it but he was not fooling anyone. A quick glance at the clock told Oikawa that it was already 4:30 am.

 

_Well at least if he pukes, he’ll do it outside…_

 

“Ryu, Yuu, if you want a ride, car’s leaving now.” Sugawara stood with a smile as he twirled his car keys in his hands. He’d remained sober so that he could drive some of his friend’s home who lived close to him. Kenma stood as well to join them.

 

“Thanks for inviting us, Tooru!” Nishinoya grinned as they shared goodbyes, leaving the apartment first. The second group got together, Tsukishima rested snugly on Bokuto’s back, Akaashi and Kuroo waving their goodbyes.

 

It suddenly struck Oikawa that he and Iwaizumi were alone.

 

_Alone._

 

He was _alone_ with Iwaizumi.

 

Turning on his heel, he was able to see the short-haired man, who had cleared up all of the empty beer bottles and cans from the living room. He had just finished leaving all of their used cups from the night in the sink, as he sank back on to the couch.

 

Oikawa was frozen. He _couldn’t move._ Iwaizumi was there and he was here and nobody was around and _oh my god I can finally touch his-_

 

“Hey, Tooru. Your phone is ringing,” Iwaizumi called from the couch, pointing at his phone that was vibrating intensely. He had turned off the ringer so that they wouldn't experience any more Wookie cockblocks. Oikawa approached the couch, grabbed his phone and noticed it was Sugawara calling. Curious, he picked it up.

 

“Koushi-chan? Everyone okay?”

 

“Oh, fine, _Tooru_. Just wanted to remind you to _not chicken out_ ,” Sugawara chuckled into the phone.

 

“Yeah, we’re rooting for you! Get some!” Nishinoya called out and laughed as Oikawa heard a car door slam.

 

“Gotta go, bye bye Tooru!”  Sugawara promptly hung up, leaving Oikawa with a dial tone.

 

“Everything alright?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes flicking up from the screen of his phone as he turned it off, dropping it on the table. Oikawa nodded with a beaming grin.

 

“Oh, yeah! Totally fine. They’re getting home safe.” Oikawa smiled, his hands folding in his lap. He looked up at Iwaizumi, who nodded, leaning back into the couch and their shoulders touched _just so_.

 

The contact was such a tease for Oikawa.

 

“So… Tooru. Are you still up for that dance with me?” Iwaizumi asked huskily, his voice sending a shiver down Oikawa’s spine.

 

“I am,” he began with a smile, holding back the babbles of _Oh god yes, I have been fantasizing about this since you brought it up_ successfully.

 

Iwaizumi smiled, reaching up to brush a strand of Oikawa’s hair back behind his ear. Oikawa leaned into the touch, sighing softly. He wanted to get up, so desperately, but his legs felt rooted in place. He was exhausted, and enjoying the soft warmth of Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi was the first to move, standing and offering a hand to Oikawa, whose hand shot out to take it quickly. Chuckling, Iwaizumi pulled him up and pressed their chests together. Oikawa’s hands found purchase on Iwaizumi’s strong back, while large hands made their way to Oikawa’s shoulders, one resting in place and the other sliding around to the back of his neck where fingers played softly with the baby hairs that ran down his neck.

 

Oikawa’s playlist long finished, they had switched to the radio where a song pumped through that Oikawa didn’t know but he committed the lyrics to memory because _damn it_ if this wasn’t his new favourite song. He was so thankful that the damn annoying radio host wasn’t blabbing because they put the worst guy on at night and –

 

 _Oh my god I’m touching Iwaizumi. I can feel his muscles_ moving _and his hand is playing with my hair and oh my god I’m truly gone I’ve moved on to a new plane of existence._

 

Iwaizumi looked up at him with a soft smile that just tugged at Oikawa’s heart and my god he was glad this was a slow song so he could appreciate what was in front of him.

 

Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

 

Their hips swayed together easily, it was like slipping into his favourite pair of jeans, so comfortable and so familiar.

 

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

 

Iwaizumi’s hand trailed lower down Oikawa’s back, resting at the small of his back, his fingers dipping under his shirt just the tinest bit to rub small circles on his cold exposed skin. Iwaizumi’s hands felt like fire, burning everywhere he touched.

 

The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark your hair all around me

Baby you surround me you touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your arms

 

His breaths came out shaky, hands unresponsive when he thought to move them. Oikawa rested his head against Iwaizumi’s, allowing his eyes to flutter closed, relishing in the intimacy of the moment.

 

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life wth you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

 

Iwaizumi rested his head against Oikawa’s collarbone, leaving a small dry kiss in his wake as he lifted up his head so that their eyes could meet.

 

Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, yeah every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

 

The song began to draw to a close and Oikawa already began to miss the touch of the man who hadn’t even left his arms yet. Their eyes locked, gazes intense. Oikawa couldn’t think, could hardly _breathe_ , unable to do nothing but _watch._

  
Watch Iwaizumi abandon his ministrations on his lower back to raise a hand to cup Oikawa’s cheek.

 

Watch his cheeks flush red.

 

Watch him lick his lips in anticipation.

 

Watch his gaze flick between Oikawa’s eyes, to his lips, then back to his eyes again, attempting to read his expression.

 

Watch him lean closer and angle his head _just right_.

 

Watch as his eyes fluttered closed and their lips pressed together, soft and tenderly.

 

_Oh my god. I’m kissing Iwa-chan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I have to say sorry for my EXCESSIVE amount of cheese. I was talking with my friend who beta reads for me, and I asked him for a song suggestion. He gave me the idea of doing a slow song and this was the first song that popped into my head... I hope the kiss made up for it! ;)
> 
> In case you don't know the song, it is Amazed by Lonestar.
> 
> A big THANK YOU to everyone who comments or leaves kudos. It helps motivate me to write and keep up with the story!!! :) A big thank you as well to my beta Austin who keeps me going and reads all my updates!!
> 
> Until tomorrow~! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	7. Oikawa: I'm Kissing Iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi kiss. Oikawa may or may not have popped a boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> You know what I like about Tuesdays? It's one day closer to Friday. <3 Enjoy, and thank you to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos! Comments fuel me :)

Iwaizumi’s lips were soft and warm, slightly chapped, yet he kissed Oikawa with fervor. Calloused hands slid around his neck, up towards his hair, burying in the soft brown locks of Oikawa’s hair.

 

_Oh my god. I’m kissing Iwa-chan._

 

They moved their lips together a bit clumsily, in part due to the alcohol and another due to the excitement of the moment. Oikawa grasped tightly to Iwaizumi’s shirt, drawing his mouth back for a few ragged breaths, but they weren’t parted for long as Iwaizumi followed him on instinct, chasing him for another kiss.

 

Oikawa’s tongue ventured out, licking the small of Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, who allowed him access graciously. He kissed him wet and hot, feeling the familiar pool of heat in the pit of his stomach.

 

_We need to slow down or else I’m gonna get really-_

 

“Iwa-chan…” He mumbled, when the two parted for some shaky breaths. He looked down, staring wistfully at the soft brown eyes that stared at him intently. Swallowing, Oikawa chuckled lowly as Iwaizumi pressed for more kisses, lips gaining familiarity as they worked together. He became familiar with the warmth of his tongue, the heat of his mouth, the way his breathing quickened when Oikawa ran a hand through his short back hair.

 

Oikawa pressed forward, Iwaizumi stepping then backwards and pulling Oikawa along with him. They remained connected, lips pressing quickly, gaining speed. Iwaizumi tasted like beer and although Oikawa usually hated it, today he relished in the taste. It was soft, it was warm, it was _Iwaizumi_.

 

Iwaizumi took another step back, Oikawa flush against him, but stumbled as the back of his knees hit the couch and he slipped backwards, landing unceremoniously on the cushions. Oikawa tried to steady himself but to no avail as he toppled down on top of him, laughing. Their legs pressed together, Oikawa noticing just how close he was to grinding on top of him.

 

_Control it control it control it, TOORU OIKAWA you are NOT allowed to grind on top of this beautiful man-_

 

“Iwa-chan!” He laughed, probably finding this funnier than he normally would, “you should have seen your face, oh my god, you looked so shocked.” He chuckled lowly as Iwaizumi frowned and Oikawa wondered if he had stepped over the line. Iwaizumi pressed forwards, pressing soft kisses against his cheek, his jawline, slipping down towards his neck.

 

His lips dipped into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, where it met his shoulder and the taller man shuddered,

 

_Oh my god oh my god not there I can’t stop it-_

 

Seemingly quite pleased at his work, Iwaizumi sat back to evaluate Oikawa’s expression. The brunette looked wind-blown, face a mess, lips swollen from kissing and that ever-present blush still peppering his cheeks. Oikawa took some heavy breaths, trying his best to calm his body and will away the all-too-familiar heat pooling in his groin.

 

_Not now. Not fucking now, Tooru! Think of something, ANYTHING, not sexy. Zombies eating people, grapefruit, wet socks, your gross old neighbours having sex, your cat – cat! Anakin! Save me!_

 

He glanced to his side, where Anakin _usually_ was, only to be greeted by nothing. His cat seemed to be watching the entire ordeal, perched atop the adjacent couch with what looked to Oikawa like a sneer.

 

_He’s gonna feel it and get totally turned off because holy fuck I shouldn’t be this hard just from kissing-_

 

“Tooru,” a voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Oikawa shifted his vision over to Iwaizumi who was looking at him curiously. He twisted some hair within his fingers, pressing against the soft strands with ease. Oikawa swallowed, and nodded.

 

“Yeah, Iwa-chan?”

 

“How about we watch the next Star Wars movie?”

 

_Oh. Ooh! Saved by the Jedi. Classic._

 

Oikawa nodded with great zeal as he bolted up, Iwaizumi’s hand falling off him in the process. Unfortunately, the quick movement did _not_ agree with all the whiskey settling in his stomach, causing him to grimace. “Ugh. And some water,” Oikawa mumbled, stepping over to his Xbox where he set it up, popping in the film after locating it on his shelf. He made an absolute effort to _not_ watch Iwaizumi who was watching him, taking in his every step, eyes seeming to bare right into his soul and-

 

_Oh my god he can tell, can’t he? No. No! It’s only half-hard, probably isn’t even noticeable, let’s check…. No wait oh my god stop! It’ll be way too obvious if he catches me looking down at my-_

 

Music boomed from his speakers as the movie began and Oikawa crawled his way back to the couch, hopping on to it. He snagged one of the water bottles from the coffee table, offering it to Iwaizumi, who downed about half of it before handing it back. The two stared at the movie, not speaking as Oikawa was _sure_ he was going to say something stupid that he would regret later on.

 

Iwaizumi seemed relaxed, leaning back into the couch, letting his fingers play gently on Oikawa’s knee. The taller man shivered at the contact.

 

“Hm, you cold?” Iwaizumi asked, looking over. Oikawa flushed but nodded. “Where do you keep blankets?” He stood, offering to grab some. Oikawa directed him and he returned with a bright green blanket that was covered in tiny alien faces.

 

“Tooru, oh my god, this blanket is so _you_.” He laughed, draping it over him as he slipped back into his original spot.

 

Oikawa did his best to scrunch up his face and look mad despite the fact that Iwaizumi’s laugh was intoxicating, “I’ll have you know that aliens are _adorable_ and if they are listening they would _not_ like the fact that you are… b-bad mouthing them…” Oikawa faltered, his breathing quickening when Iwaizumi leaned close, his weight resting on Oikawa’s shoulder. Iwaizumi just laughed.

 

They laughed, eyes turning to the screen as the movie began. Oikawa began absent-mindedly running his hand through Iwaizumi’s hair, noting the way that Iwaizumi leaned into his touch and let out a soft relaxed noise.

 

The movie pressed on, Oikawa relaxed as his hand traveled over the plane of Iwaizumi’s scalp, rubbing gently. His hair reminded him of petting Anakin, being just as dark. Oikawa realized he was petting Iwaizumi’s head and withdrew his hand, blushing.

 

“Uhhnn… Tooru… you don’t have to stop…” He mumbled quietly, shifting in his seat to lean closer to Oikawa. He didn’t seem at all phased by the intimate touches, so Oikawa resumed his ministrations, letting his hand stroke delicately atop his head. He didn’t stop there, allowing his fingers to trace across his cheeks, his jaw, rub behind his ears.

 

The movie continued and Oikawa felt himself chuckling at one of his favourite parts as he looked to his right. Iwaizumi was… asleep. His head was resting against Oikawa’s shoulder, his breathing coming out soft as he slept. Oikawa noticed his cat was even curled up on his lap, sleeping away.

 

Oikawa _almost_ got angry at the fact that he’d fallen asleep during on of his favourite parts of the movie, but the cute, relaxed expression on his face made it all worth it.

 

This was not a side of Iwaizumi that many got to see.

 

_He’s so… cute!_

 

Oikawa grinned to himself, he felt like this was quite the treat, being able to see and be close to an Iwaizumi that he had never met yet. Noticing that Iwaizumi was leaned into his touch, where Oikawa was still lazily tracing circles on his forearm.

 

_What is he… a cat? Likes to be pet…_ Oikawa looked down at his own cat who was purring like an engine. _Just like a cat._

 

Oikawa shifted, allowing his body to fall back more easily into the cushions of his couch. He slipped off his glasses, shut off the movie and clicked off his lights. He felt Iwaizumi nuzzles his way more securely onto Oikawa so that their bodies were pressed up together tightly. Oikawa nuzzled against Iwaizumi, closing his eyes, letting his nose breathe in the light scent of Iwaizumi’s shampoo.

 

_I could get used to this._


	8. Iwaizumi: Is That The Death Star?

As sun began to shine in the living room, Iwaizumi felt his eyes begin to slowly prick open. He yawned, light bright in his eyes, causing him to frown. If the sun was already up then what time could it be –

 

_What the fuck is that?_

 

Iwaizumi pondered to himself, feeling an unfamiliar weight behind him and one curled up in his lap. Shifting ever so slightly and peeking under the green blanket that covered his body, Iwaizumi discovered a black cat snoozing away innocently, wrapped up in warmth.

  
_Oh. A cat._

 

Iwaizumi stopped as he realized it wasn’t his cat. The warmth behind him shifted slightly and all the memories came flushing back like a tidal wave, sweeping over him and taking him for one hell of an emotional ride.

 

_Fuck. I danced with him. I KISSED him. I moved way too fast, he’s going to be pissed at me-_

 

Iwaizumi froze, pausing his movements as Oikawa shifted once again behind him, babbling something incoherent. As he shifted, Iwaizumi was able to move further out of his grasp so that he could safely turn around to get a view of the man he had apparently spent all night crushing.

And oh my, was there ever a view

 

Now, Oikawa was pretty. Iwaizumi knew this. Kuroo knew this. _Bokuto_ knew this. Tanaka knew this. The blind old lady that owned his building knew this. It was pretty much just common knowledge. Nobody was surprised by it; it was just something that was readily accepted.

 

In this moment however, Iwaizumi felt that he had come face-to-face with his true beauty and boy was it ever like a hard slap to the face.

 

Oikawa was truly holding himself back.

 

The morning light that was peeking through the curtains kissed his milky skin, illuminating him with natural light. His skin, ever flawless, looked fresh and bright. Without his glasses on Iwaizumi was able to see the full effect of his long eyelashes that framed his eyes, fluttering ever so slightly when Iwaizumi moved.

 

His brown hair, usually wavy, had now curled in at places and framed his head effortlessly. His light pink lips pursed softly as he breathed, small breaths tickling Iwaizumi’s arm. Despite his height he seemed to curl into himself as he slept, conserving warmth and getting as much of his body as possible covered and warm. Since it was Iwaizumi in his grasp, he was curled in tightly to the other man’s body, hands tangled in the blanket that covered them. Despite the warmth of the blanket, as soon as Iwaizumi had moved away from him, his body let out a soft shiver.

 

Iwaizumi recalled the night before and let out a sigh of relief. He had, thankfully, realized somewhere along the line that going further than a kiss was probably a bad idea, after he noticed Oikawa hesitating, seeming to be lost in thought. So at least there was that. Not that he would have minded it, but in all honesty, doing that while most intoxicated was probably a poor plan.

 

Iwaizumi wished really _really_ badly that he didn’t have to get up, but all the alcohol that he had drank the night before came rushing back at him and he wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle it. Extracting himself as gently and carefully as possible, Iwaizumi slipped off the couch and padded down the hallway, looking for the bathroom. He found it, walked in and closed the door behind him. Leaning back on the door, he closed his eyes and groaned loudly.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Looking down, Iwaizumi blushed at the unfortunate state in which he’d woken up. It had become something normal to him, but he wasn’t at home. He was at a friend’s house. _Oikawa’s_ house. He did not need to see this.

 

_Guess I need to do what needs to be done…_

 

Splashing some water on his face, Iwaizumi quickly relieved himself, washed his face off, rinsed out his mouth with some mouthwash and set off to deal with the more pressing issue.

 

Once that was dealt with he did his best to fight away the extremely embarrassing flush that warmed his cheeks at what he’d just done, in _Oikawa’s_ bathroom no less. That was really fucking embarrassing.

 

Thankfully, when Iwaizumi emerged, Oikawa was still fast asleep on the couch. He had curled up more now that Iwaizumi was gone and his cat was scratching its cat tower that sat near the window.

 

Iwaizumi gulped, looking down at Oikawa. He was torn.

 

_Should I leave? Should I stay? What is he going to say when he wakes up..._

He paused before realizing that there was no way he could leave. His feet just wouldn’t allow him to. He returned to his previous spot on the couch, slipping down with relative ease.

 

Oikawa grunted as he reached forward to feel Iwaizumi. “Hn, you came back,” he mumbled sleepily, hand fisting in the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

 

“Yeah… I did. Is that okay?”  Iwaizumi spoke softly, almost not wanting Oikawa to fully wake up. He was enjoying his relaxed state and didn’t want things to turn awkward.

 

“Yeah. I.. would’ve been pissed… if you left without saying anything to me…” That seemed to be the full extent of his speaking abilities as he collapsed again, this time nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s chest. He flushed darkly as Oikawa grunted, seeming to be pleased, definitely _not_ feeling awkward about nuzzling up against someone he had made out with last night.

 

“Hey, Tooru… j-just… let me up, I’ll make us some coffee.” Iwaizumi struggled to maneuver his way out of the brunette’s tight grasp, who grunted his disapproval. Iwaizumi was more awake and stronger though so he managed to untangle himself with ease. He padded to the kitchen and began rummaging around until he found coffee filters, ground coffee and figured out how to work the coffee machine. “How do you like it?” Iwaizumi asked, turning to see a hardly awake Oikawa who held out two peace signs. Iwaizumi stood, confused, trying to decipher what that meant. “Two… sugars? And cream?” He asked, getting a soft nod from Oikawa.

 

“Mmmn… smells good.” Oikawa yawned as Iwaizumi returned with two mugs of coffee. He sipped his down as he stretched up, his t-shirt riding up as he did so. Iwaizumi was thankfully staring straight at him, and as the shirt exposed his lower stomach Iwaizumi got an up-close and personal view of some art splayed across his body.

 

“Tooru… is that the Death Star?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I hope you enjoyed! I love coming home from work, curling up with a mug of hot chocolate and getting to post my new chapter. I'm pretty happy with how on-track I'm staying, too, with 2-3 chapters written ahead of time. Sorry that this one is a bit short; I considered combining it with my next chapter but I did enjoy this humourous stopping point lol. Stay tuned for tomorrow's update!
> 
> If you have any ideas, prompts or requests, PLEASE let me know! I love fulfilling them and writing for others. :)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who leaves kudos and comments! It means so much to me :D


	9. Oikawa: Save It!

“Tooru… is that the Death Star?”

 

Oikawa blushed as he pushed back down his t-shirt, realizing that _yes_ Iwaizumi was just checking him out and _yes_ , he did notice the enormous tattoo that was sprawled across his ribs.

 

“Yeah... ah ha ha… I got it when I was vacationing last year in Europe. What do you think?” In all honesty, he _was_ nervous to share it considering that his at-the-time boyfriend had literally laughed at it. Oikawa loved it, but he wasn’t sure he could handle that rejection twice. He had initially a carefully-thought out plan where they would be in the dark and Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to see the full extent of-

 

“Well I didn’t get a very good look at it… but...” Iwaizumi began with a smile.

 

Oikawa paused, _is he fucking with me?_

 

Iwaizumi pressed a little closer though, foregoing his cup of coffee to place a hand at the hem of Oikawa’s shirt. “May I?” he asked, looking up at the brunette. He looked so honest, so sincere, Oikawa could tell he wasn’t being sarcastic or playing with him.

 

Oikawa nodded and with permission Iwaizumi began lifting up Oikawa’s shirt. Initially Oikawa expected him to just lift it up enough to see the tattoo, but he kept pulling until the shirt had left his frame entirely, leaving him half-naked and feeling _very very_ exposed. Oikawa shivered but kept his eyes trained on Iwaizumi, who was not-very-subtly gazing over the new expanse of skin.

 

A hand tentatively ran over Oikawa’s ribs where his tattoo lay. It was pretty huge – a death star in the middle, large colourful galaxy of stars in the background along with two rebel alliance x-wing fighters circling the Death Star. It curved across the expanse of his ribs, bright and colourful, very eye-catching. It also was basically like waving a rainbow flag and screaming _look at me, I’m a nerd!_

 

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi’s hand traced over the length of his tattoo before sliding down and feeling across his abdomen. “I like it. It’s so _you_ , Tooru,” he said with a smile, looking up at the brunette.

 

Oikawa watched as his hands traveled across his chest, before slipping around his back. Iwaizumi slipped closer, straddling his lap. He pressed his hands into the small of Oikawa’s back, relishing in the soft shudder that he let out.

  
Oikawa frowned, “ _Iwa-chan_ , it’s not fair, I don’t like being the only one without a shirt on.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, “Well alright then,” and he took off his shirt in one fluid motion.

 

_Well alright then._

 

Oikawa didn’t even have to ask. It was clear that Iwaizumi worked out because _damn_. He couldn’t help but let his eyes trail over his body having been thinking about it for quite some time now.

  
And Iwaizumi didn’t disappoint.

 

That one simple, fluid motion was like lighting a firecracker because in a snap they were pressed together. Lips found each other as Oikawa whimpered almost pitifully into the kiss, letting his arms wrap around Iwaizumi. The shorter man pulled back only for a moment to change their position, pushing Oikawa further back into the couch enabling him to lay on top of him.

 

Iwaizumi’s lips found his collarbone, suckling at the skin there before moving up to his shoulder. He bit down carefully on the skin there, testing Oikawa’s reaction, who moaned shamelessly. He suckled further, allowing his teeth, lips and tongue free exploration of his skin.

 

Oikawa could feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and when Iwaizumi leaned against him he could feel Iwaizumi rub against him, just as hard as Oikawa was. The thought of finally getting to see him, feel him, taste him unabashedly was giving Oikawa tremors.

 

They kissed feverishly, Oikawa biting at Iwaizumi’s bottom lip earning a moan from him that went straight to his dick. His hands traveled across Iwaizumi’s firm back, landing on his shoulders and holding on for dear life.

 

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck me **please** -_

 

Oikawa’s thoughts were interrupted as Iwaizumi’s hand grazed over the bulge in his jeans, earning a soft moan from his lips. He strained, unable to contain the desire he was feeling. Iwaizumi let his fingers trace circles over the head of his cock, drawing shivers out of Oikawa.

 

Oikawa held on to Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his other hand burying itself in his dark hair as Iwaizumi moved to the button on his jeans, popping it open with ease. He slid down the zipper, sliding his hand in, fingers slipping around to get a good grip on his-

 

“TOORU! You weren’t answering your phone, I hope you’re not dead! You need to tell me every…thing…”

 

Oikawa, mid-moan, jeans unbuttoned and cock poking out, froze.

 

Iwaizumi, with Oikawa’s dick _in his hands,_ froze.

 

Sugawara, who had thrown open the door with a bag of McDonalds and a few coffees in his hands, froze.

 

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

 

“I…I… I…” Sugawara tried to speak but all he could do was gape, still standing in the doorway, his feet frozen in place.

 

It was Iwaizumi who reacted first, withdrawing his hand with breakneck speed and sitting up quickly, nearly tumbling off the couch in the process. “I should go,” he said quickly, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over himself with breakneck speeds. He didn’t even bother grabbing his hoodie, instead just stuffing his keys and his phone in his pocket. Sugawara finally _moved_ , stepping out of the doorway, just inside the apartment. He did however leave the door ajar.

 

Iwaizumi stomped his feet into his shoes, looking back once at a flustered looking Oikawa who looked _so cute_ when he was so red and embarrassed. If only Iwaizumi wasn’t experiencing the most embarrassing moment of his life, he’d have returned to go and nuzzle him.

  
“I… I… Um. I’ll call you. Bye.” Iwaizumi gave an awkward, curt nod as he fled the apartment, leaving Sugawara and Oikawa staring at each other awkwardly.

 

“Tooru I’m-“

 

“Save it, Koushi-chan!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops
> 
> SO that happened
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed today's update! Thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos :)


	10. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: Did You Get That?

At this point in time, Oikawa really wasn’t sure what he was more upset about.

 

The first thing that concerned him was the fact that Koushi had seen him with his dick out. Specifically, his dick out and in the hands of one _Iwaizumi Hajime_. He wasn’t exactly sure how Daichi would react to that.

 

The second thing that concerned him was the fact that Iwaizumi had run out of there like a bat out of hell. Not that Oikawa could blame him, but he really _really_ hoped that this wasn’t going to make things irreparably awkward between him.

 

Yeah… it was definitely the second part that concerned him, despite the fact that what had transpired was definitely the most embarrassing thing he’d ever experienced - and yes, this was including when he walked in on an orgy between four of his friends, with Bokuto shoving his dick up Tsukishima’s-

 

“Tooru. I am _so so so so so so so so so sorry!_ ” Koushi exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time. Oikawa continued to ignore him, tearing a bite into his breakfast sandwich. He was still pissed at Sugawara but damn if he didn’t bring over the best cure for a hangover.

 

After Oikawa had tucked himself away and tossed on a shirt, he had proceeded to grumble for the next twenty minutes. Finally, he took pity on his friend who looked so guilty he might cry.

 

“It’s okay, Koushi-chan, there’s no need to cry about it,” he sighed wistfully as he took a big sip of his coffee. It was bitter, clearly not having had enough sugar put into it, but Oikawa was too lazy to go fix it. “It’s not like seeing my dick isn’t a treat.”

 

Sugawara snorted, laughing, relieved to see that Oikawa was joking with him

 

“I hope Iwa-chan isn’t mad.”

 

Sugawara tried to brush it off, “Oh I’m sure he isn’t. But Tooru…” He paused, seeming to be searching for the words. “You like him a lot, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. One that Oikawa could only nod at.

 

“I know it’s stupid because I barely know him but I just feel like I can trust him and am so relaxed around him and everything that he does is cute and I really hope that he feels the same way as I do because I really don’t want it to be like last time-“

 

“It wont be.” Sugawara spoke with some kind of certainty that helped to settle Oikawa’s nerves and quelled his rambling.

 

“Awh, Koushi-chan! You’re so sweet. You make me feel all warm and happy.” He grinned, deciding that Sugawara was right.

 

_Koushi is right. Koushi is right. Koushi is right._

 

He bear-hugged Sugawara, who blushed and informed him that he wasn’t sure he wanted to hug someone when he couldn’t stop picturing their dick.

 

_Koushi is right. Koushi is right. Koushi is right._

 

_So why haven’t I heard back from him?_

 

Oikawa decided to leave Iwaizumi be for the entirety of Sunday, but since it was a long weekend they didn’t have work Monday. No texts came to Oikawa. He was beginning to feel nervous, not really knowing the protocol for texting with people that you would have had sex with had your friend not barged in on you. Was there some sort of three-day rule or something? That sounded familiar, but Oikawa had a feeling it was for something else and not his situation. Was it even a common enough one for there to _be_ a rule about it?

 

Oikawa had finally put down his controller after a near six-hour marathon gaming _Mass Effect_ , his favourite video game series because – surprise – space. He had _finally_ managed to finish what he deemed the “hardest part of the game” (escaping the collector ship), testing his patience and willpower on the insanity difficulty. It was almost two, and since he hadn’t eaten yet that day he was starving. He was very much in need of some food.

 

Stretching as he got up, Oikawa checked his phone. He noticed a string of messages from his colleagues – mostly _did you tap that?????????_ repeatedly from Nishinoya and Bokuto, but he ignored them. That wound was a little bit too fresh; he wasn’t ready to relive that embarrassment.

 

He _did_ however notice a text that was not from Nishinoya or Bokuto. A bit nervously, he opened it up.

 

 **Iwa-chan:** Tooru. I’m really sorry I ran out on you yesterday.

 

 **Iwa-chan:** That was just… really embarrassing.

 

 **Iwa-chan:** I can definitely say that I didn’t expect to share that moment with anyone other than you.

 

 **Iwa-chan:** A peace offering? [Attached Image]

 

Oikawa opened up the image, to which he was greeting with a cute little drawing of space, shaped like a little blob with some stars, planets and moons on it. The space had a sad face on it. The text below it read “I feel so empty”. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the image.

 

 **Me:** Oh my gosh Iwa-chan you really do like me! You sent me a space pun!

 

 **Iwa-chan:** Now don’t let me regret it, alien boy.

 

 **Me:** Rude, Iwa-chan!!! I am a man, not a boy!

 

Oikawa teased but he was so happy that Iwaizumi was speaking with him normally.

 

Tuesday morning came and they met at work. It was surprisingly normal; neither one blushed, they called each other by their formal names in front of students. “Oikawa-san,” Iwaizumi would greet in response to Oikawa’s “Good morning, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Oikawa sent him an inappropriate amount of photos of his cat.

 

Iwaizumi humoured him, responding with jokes and puns and generally enjoying himself.

 

However, for the next two weeks, all they could manage were texts and the occasional lunch shared together. With the fall mid term exams it was crunch time for students which put extra pressure on the teachers. Oikawa was constantly running about, staying late to help with test prep, assignments or anything else that was needed. Nights that Oikawa was free, Iwaizumi was busy. He practiced with his volleyball team and when Lev fell ill for a week, he took on the responsibilities for the basketball team.

 

So when Iwaizumi noted, with pleasure, that he had a Thursday night free unexpectedly, he shot a text to Oikawa immediately.

 

 **Me:** Hey, Tooru. You busy tomorrow?

 

He didn’t quite expect him to answer so quickly considering that Oikawa had spent their entire lunch period talking his ear off in the staff room about how he was going home to finish his game. What was it called again? Mass something?

 

Iwaizumi’s phone beeped – the default ringtone – and he glanced down at his phone.

 

 **Tooru:** No, I’m not! Though u had to cover bball? (`･ω･´)

  
Iwaizumi didn’t bother replying, instead hitting the “call” button and calling Oikawa, who answered on the second ring.

 

“Iwa-chan! To what do I owe the pleasure?” The all-too-familiar voice of Oikawa rang loudly in Iwaizumi’s ear. He could hear some sounds in the background, which sounded like explosions.

 

“Tooru, would you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?”

 

Nothing.

 

Silence.

 

_Did he not hear me? Did I accidentally hang up with my face again?_

 

Iwaizumi pulled his phone away from his ear, looking at it intensely. It looked fine.

 

“Tooru? Did you get that? Maybe we have a bad connection?” Iwaizumi pulled the phone down again, ready to hang up and call him back.

 

“W-Wait! Iwa-chan! Yes. Yes! I will go out with you.”

 

Iwaizumi thought he could hear the smile on Oikawa’s face.

 

“Okay, Tooru. I’ll pick you up at 6:30, okay?”

 

Oikawa nodded dumbly for a moment before remembering that Iwaizumi couldn’t _see_ him. Oh, right. “Yes. Okay! That sounds good, Iwa-chan.”

 

“I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Tooru's redemption is coming soon! He will eventually not be cockblocked lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and enjoying my story! Tomorrow's chapter will probably be posted early in the morning instead of in the evening, because I have to do some travelling to the city tomorrow. :)


	11. Oikawa: It's a Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been a very good day!! :)
> 
> Firstly, thank you so much to Translucent for beta reading this for me! You are an amazing human being :') <3
> 
> Secondly, I got a new laptop! I'm so excited! My old one was broken and the hinges are falling apart, and this one is brand new and so spiffy. Writing, saving and posting chapters will be much easier now!
> 
> Thirdly, I got my hands on an Oikawa Nendoroid today! He is so adorable and chibi, I am so in love. Now I definitely am going to need to collect them all, lol.
> 
> To celebrate this - a longer chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos. It means a lot to me!

Oikawa was going on a date with Iwaizumi.

 

 _Oikawa_ was going a date with _Iwaizumi_.

 

The brunette could hardly contain his excitement. He had been pretty nervous when Iwaizumi and him hadn’t been able to see each other for so long, fearing that maybe they were drifting into the friend zone and out of the lovers’ zone. Not that Oikawa didn’t want them to be friends; he just didn’t want it to end there.

 

Now that he was actually preparing for the date though, Oikawa realized that he was extremely unprepared.

 

“I don’t even know where we’re going and he is going to be here in _thirty minutes_!” Oikawa whined into his phone, which was propped up on his dresser. A breathy laugh sounded through the speakerphone from Akaashi, his calmest friend with a fashion sense that he had called in his hour of need. Oikawa had called Akaashi as he didn’t want to hear Sugawara’s choruses of ‘but you’ll look great in anything, Tooru-chan!’

 

It wasn’t a lie, but it wouldn’t do anything to help calm his nerves.

 

“Then you should go with something that could be casual or formal depending on how you play it. Like, bring a jacket that could dress up your outfit, or a shirt you can tuck in to look more formal if you need to,” Akaashi drawled in his usual emotionless tone of voice.

 

Oikawa nodded to himself, flipping through his closet to look for the perfect outfit. He pulled out a few shirts onto his bed and flopped down some pants.

 

“Slacks or jeans?”

 

“Jeans, but nice ones. The kind that can look formal if you wear the right shirt with them.”

 

“Okay, so black then.”

 

“Definitely black.”

 

Oikawa grabbed his pair of black jeans that fit his body well and hugged all the right places. He laid them out carefully on the bed, letting the pant legs hang over the side of his bed.

 

“Okay, and shirt? Do I go t-shirt, button-up, polo, sweater, sweatshirt, hoodie, zip-up-“

 

“Slow down, Tooru! You’re too far away from the phone, I can barely understand your blabbing.”

 

“Keiji-chan! It is not blabbing; it is careful deliberation!”

 

“Right. Well, whatever it is, stay closer to the phone so I can hear it.”

 

Oikawa grumbled as he searched through the pile of shirts he had put on his bed. He muttered incessantly, trying to mull over to a decision.

 

“Hey, Tooru? Do you still have that shirt that you wore last year to the staff Christmas party? The white one with the teal stripes across the shoulders.”

 

“Um, yeah, I think I do somewhere.”

 

“Wear that one. It looked _really_ nice on you,” Akaashi began, “That night we-“

 

“Keiji! I do not need to know about your orgys with _Bokuto, Kuroo_ and _Tsukishima_. I mean, they’re hot, in an I-have-eyes kind of way, but I’m really not into that.”

 

Akaashi just chuckled, “Either way. Wear that one. With your black jacket? If you really need to look fancy, ditch the jacket and tuck it in. Done.”

 

“Keiji, you are a god among men. A saint among sinners. The light at the end of my tunnel. I love you!” Oikawa grinned as he grabbed his phone.

 

“You’re welcome, Tooru. Call me when it’s over. Or, you know, during, if you want-“

 

“Bye bye!” Oikawa promptly hung up, not particularly interested in hearing about whatever plans Akaashi might have had. He admired their relationship but he knew that he could never do it. Share himself with not only one, but three people. Share his boyfriends. He shuddered at the thought. Oikawa wasn’t afraid to admit that was a _little_ clingy.

 

Oikawa slipped into the clothes, taking a moment to look in his mirror. He had showered after work and blow-dried his hair so it sat perfectly atop his head, soft and fluffy and just the right amount of tousled that he liked. The clothes fit him nicely and he looked at himself in the mirror, contemplating if he should put in his contacts or not.

 

By the time a knock sounded at Oikawa’s door he was ready to go and only extremely nervous, rubbing his hands on his jeans to cool them off. He opened the door to be greeted with the sight of Iwaizumi.

 

He was dressed _nice_ ly - or at least nicely compared to the sweatpants that he usually wore. Dark blue jeans hugged his hips, a plain black t-shirt on his torso. He was wearing an army green fall jacket with lots of pockets.

 

“Iwa-chan! You look nice,” Oikawa said quickly in his usual manner of complimenting his friends. He quickly blushed though, remembering he was talking to _Iwa-chan,_ who made him all sorts of nervous.

 

“Thanks. You, too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi smiled before moving his hands from behind his back where he had brought-

 

_Oh my fucking god he brought flowers. This would be the perfect time for a lightning bolt to strike me down-_

 

“Sorry, I know it’s pretty lame, I just… I don’t know… I saw them… and thought of you…” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck, looking away sheepishly. He handed Oikawa the bundle of flowers. It was an assorted mix, on the small side but it was very elegant, with whites and pale blues and Oikawa couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself on his face.

 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.” In a sudden surge of bravery, Oikawa leaned close and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before snagging the flowers. “Give me a second, I’ll be right back.”

 

Oikawa darted into his kitchen, reaching into his highest cabinet to grab a vase. He filled it with water, eyes examining the arrangement with fondness as he placed it on his table.

 

“Okay, I’m ready to go. Where are we off to?” Oikawa asked as he stepped into his shoes.

 

“Come on. It’s a surprise.” Iwaizumi grinned, holding out his arm for Oikawa, who happily obliged and slung their arms together.

 

Oikawa’s heart beat erratically against his chest, sending his nerves aflame as he followed Iwaizumi. Together, they made their way into Iwaizumi’s car, closing the door and driving off into the distance.

 

Oikawa tapped his fingers relentlessly against the car door, looking out the window beside him. He was nervous and it showed. He tried his best to keep his bad habit of tapping his fingers and feet at bay, but he had to resort to doing _something_. Iwaizumi seemed to be just as nervous. Not talking either, just letting the radio fill the silence in the car.

 

“So, Iwa-chan… you really aren’t going to tell me where we’re going?” Oikawa asked, looking over at Iwaizumi with a smile. The dark-haired man smiled, glancing towards Oikawa before turning back to the road.

 

“No, like I said, it’s a surprise. But it’s somewhere I know you want to go.”

 

“How do you know that if you haven’t told me where we’re going?”

 

Iwaizumi just smiled. “You’ll see.”

 

Oikawa fake-groaned, trying to sound annoyed but in reality he was brimming with excitement. The city flew by as they soon found themselves approaching a large park, buildings spread out sporadically and large gates marking the entrance.

 

“Iwa-chan! Are we… are we going to the zoo?!”

 

Now it was no secret that Oikawa _loved_ the zoo.

 

What he didn’t know, however, was that there was currently a special penguin exhibit that would only be in town for a few weeks. A beaming smile broke out on his face as he leaned over the railing to get a better look at the little creatures who waddled around below. One of them flapped its wings, jumping off a rock.

 

“Oh my _god_ Iwa-chan they are so cute!” Oikawa practically bounced as he moved over further down the railing to get a look at a few of the others who were there. Iwaizumi laughed, following him down the railing. He agreed that the penguins were cute, but he much preferred to watch Oikawa’s reaction to them.

 

He trod along after Oikawa who nearly got away, running further along to see more of the animals. They looked at birds, bears, wild cats and Oikawa ran along like a kid in a candy store. “Oh my gosh, look, Iwa-chan! You can pet the goats!” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he pulled him towards the small petting pen. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but squeezed the hand that was in his tight grip.

 

Oikawa excitedly pet the goat, having Iwaizumi take his picture and then convincing him to take a selfie together with the goat, who bleeted, blissfully ignorant to the world around it. As soon as the picture was taken, Oikawa was back at Iwaizumi’s side, fingers finding his again, begging to see the picture.

 

“I wanna see, I wanna see!” Oikawa bounced as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but flicked to his image gallery where he showed him the pictures. There were five in total – two with Oikawa and the goat and three attempted selfies. Only the last of the three was any good, however, but that didn’t stop Oikawa from cooing happily as he looked through them. “Send them to me please Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “Sure thing.” He checked his watch to note the time and as if on cue, Oikawa’s stomach let out a loud rumble. Oikawa blushed, raising a hand to his face, embarrassed.

 

“Dinner time now, I think,” he said with a smile, pulling Oikawa away. The taller man whined, not wanting to leave the animals but he couldn’t deny the hunger eating away at him.

 

“Okay fine, I want noodles!”

 

“That’s fine,” Iwaizumi responded easily to Oikawa’s demanding nature, “I was planning to take you for ramen anyway.”

 

They ended up at a hole-in-the-wall Oikawa had never been to, but Iwaizumi swore up and down it was his favourite place since he’d moved here. “I order from here all the time,” he explained as they walked in.

 

The décor was simple and there were barely a dozen tables squished into the place, but they ended up tucked away into a corner and Oikawa enjoyed the closeness, the feeling of intimacy with being so close to Iwaizumi. They ordered hot ramen, drank iced coffee and found themselves chatting about more than just the food.

 

“Say, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began as he finished off the last of his ramen, slurping at the noodles. “Thanks for taking me out today. I had a lot of fun.”

 

Iwaizumi looked up with a smirk on his face. “You’re welcome, but it doesn’t have to be over yet. Not unless you want it to be.”

 


	12. Iwaizumi: I Can Die A Happy Man Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit NSFW content ahead! Skip this chapter if you don't want to read that - you won't miss plot.

“Let’s go to my place, it’s closer,” Iwaizumi mumbled in between quick kisses as they stumbled their way back to his car. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves – Oikawa’s arms were wrapped securely around Iwaizumi while the other man’s hands were cupped around the back of his neck and buried in soft brown locks. It made for quite the stumble, but Iwaizumi’s back connected with the car door, alerting them of where they had arrived.

 

“Sure, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled before pressing in for another kiss. This one more heated, open-mouthed as Oikawa swiped his tongue across Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Iwaizumi broke the kiss, pushing Oikawa off of him.

 

“Come on, Tooru, it’ll be better once we get back.”

 

Oikawa’s sole response was a whine and Iwaizumi did understand that. They had been interrupted more times than he would like to count.

 

_Trust me, as much as I’d like to bend you over my car-_

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, jumping into the driver’s seat. He had to focus and drive, not wanting to risk, you know… an accident. Oikawa accompanied him, leading to the most tense ten-minute drive of Iwaizumi’s young life.

 

He could practically  _feel_  the heat coming off Oikawa, who kept his palm pressed against Iwaizumi’s knee. He didn’t venture any further than that – knowing better than to distract Iwaizumi, but desperate for contact. Iwaizumi didn’t mind speeding a little bit during that drive.

 

He jumped out of the car, hearing Oikawa follow him, falling in step and winding his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist.

 

“Wow, Iwa-chan, looks like you live in a nice place,” Oikawa mumbled into his shoulder as he took in the apartment building.

 

It was in a slightly more upscale area, not because Iwaizumi had really wanted to be, but when he moved here he only had a month to find a place to stay. It was right at the top of his budget but Iwaizumi was growing to love it. His building was surrounded by bright green grass, and a wooded area leading into the forest behind it. The building itself was one of only a few on this street, clearly new. Iwaizumi led Oikawa in the building, swiping his keys to gain access. They hopped into the elevator while Oikawa began to press kisses on the side of Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“Hey, Tooru, we’re not there yet,” Iwaizumi huffed, trying to sound angry.

 

Oikawa just laughed, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi. “I know, Iwa-chan.” He didn’t say more, just allowed Iwaizumi to watch the passing numbers as they arrived at his floor – the fifth floor.

 

Iwaizumi jingled his keys as they walked down the hallway, stopping at a door marked 505. “This is me.”

 

He opened the door, stepping inside, pulling Oikawa in with him. In one fluid motion he slammed the door closed, pressing Oikawa up against it. Iwaizumi was on him within moments; hands planted firmly on his hips, one trailing up his side while his lips pressed against the exposed skin of his jaw, nibbling softly on the flesh there. Oikawa let out a soft sigh, grabbing on to Iwaizumi’s shirt for dear life.

 

Their lips connected, tongues pressing together as they began to explore each other. Oikawa’s hands slipped under the fabric of Iwaizumi’s jacket, forcing it back and off his shoulders where it fell unceremoniously to the floor. He began to then pull at his shirt, but, not ready to break the kiss, settled for allowing his hands free range to feel their way up the small of his back to his shoulder blades. Deft fingers kneaded into his flesh, pulling a breathy moan out of Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi huffed, breaking their kiss to step backwards. He got a nice view of Oikawa who looked back at him with glassy eyes. They were both a mess but Iwaizumi was again struck by Oikawa’s beauty, as he tried to chase Iwaizumi for another kiss.

 

 _You’re beautiful, Tooru,_  Iwaizumi thought before pressing another kiss to Oikawa. The brunette pulled away, leaving Iwaizumi confused as he looked up at him. “What is it?”

 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” he mumbled, nuzzling Iwaizumi’s neck. He took advantage of Iwaizumi’s confusion to grab at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it off somewhere in the distance.

 

_Shit, I didn’t just think that, did I?_

 

“No, you didn’t,” Oikawa laughed as his tongue found one of Iwaizumi’s nipples, flicking across it wordlessly. Iwaizumi shuddered, grabbing tightly to Oikawa’s wrists holding him in place. Oikawa huffed, looking up at Iwaizumi, annoyed.

 

“Come on, bedroom is this way.” He pulled Oikawa along, who stumbled alongside him, taking in the view of Iwaizumi’s apartment. It was dark, but Iwaizumi didn’t really care.

 

Iwaizumi nearly tossed Oikawa on his bed, who landed completely ungracefully by bouncing on the mattress. He looked up at Iwaizumi who approached him like a predator, licking his lips at the sight before him. Oikawa, pressed against his mattress, legs spread just  _so_  basically asking to be ravaged.

 

Oikawa seemed to pick up on Iwaizumi’s thoughts as he grinned, reaching out for him. Their hands connected as Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi on top of him. Iwaizumi pulled off Oikawa’s shirt, allowing his hands free reign over his body. He let his hands venture down his strong back, slip across his milky skin with soft touches, hands exploring until they made their way down to the soft V of Oikawa’s hips. He shuddered, relishing in the contact.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed out as Iwaizumi moved to grind their groins together. Even clothed through jeans it felt good,  _so_  good, and Iwaizumi found himself almost painfully hard, straining against the denim of his jeans. He let his head slide back, eyes fluttering closed as he repeated the motion. He relished in Oikawa’s whiny breaths, demanding more but not yet finding the words for it. Iwaizumi snapped his hips again, this time leaning forwards to bite down on Oikawa’s shoulder. The brunette cried out, hands grabbing on to Iwaizumi as he tried to rut against him but to no avail.

 

“Iwa- _chan_ ,” Oikawa managed to gasp out, “Stop  _playing_  with me!”

 

“But it’s so much fun…” Iwaizumi grinned at him as he rut against him once more before Oikawa’s fingers dipped down, struggling to unbuckle his belt. After a few unsuccessful tries he practically threw the belt across the room, scowling at it almost angrily. Iwaizumi would have laughed and joked about it but when Oikawa’s fingers popped open the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper, he felt him dangerously close. Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi off him just enough so that he could slide down his jeans pulling them off his body. Iwaizumi responded in turn, carefully bending to open and pull down Oikawa’s jeans.

 

Their movements felt calculated and practiced despite it being the first time they had seen each other like this. Their lips connected, hands exploring as Iwaizumi bit back a moan when Oikawa’s fingers rubbed against the tip of his length. Iwaizumi responded by shoving a hand unceremoniously against Oikawa’s cock, fingers wrapping around the base as he began to explore it.

 

Oikawa moaned, gasping his name as he familiarized himself with Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi with him. Their lips stayed connected, biting, licking and kissing, gasping out breaths as Iwaizumi began to stroke Oikawa’s dick. It took a few moments for the brunette to regulate his breathing as he responded in turn, deft fingers making their way along his length.

 

“Ah... Ahn...  _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi gasped, gritting his teeth as Oikawa stopped jacking him off. He stopped only for a moment, breaking their kiss to lick his way erotically down his palm, effectively giving himself more lubrication. He returned his hand down, stroking Iwaizumi’s dick with more ease this time, looking up to meet Iwaizumi’s heated gaze.

 

_Fuck. I can die a happy man now._

 

The heat of Oikawa’s dick in his hand combined with the erratic jerks on his cock had Iwaizumi moaning loudly, pleasure pooling in his stomach. He groaned, pushing Oikawa further away from himself despite Oikawa’s displeased cries. He switched positions, moving to straddle his hips, rubbing their dicks together.

 

It was too much too fast, the stimulation from his own slippery cock rubbing against Oikawa’s, the cool air shocking them both and the  _view_  he was treated to, a very pleased Oikawa practically begging beneath him. Iwaizumi dribbled some spit onto his hand before wrapping it around both of their lengths, rutting them together with quick hip thrusts while his hands worked them through it.

 

Oikawa grasped at Iwaizumi’s back, pulling him roughly down into a messy kiss. Their teeth clanked together, tongues desperately seeking each other out. Iwaizumi’s thrusts became erratic as he felt himself teetering on the edge, release just a step away.

 

“ _Hajime!_ ” Oikawa cried as he came, his entire body tensing up as he spilled all over his chest. It was too much for Iwaizumi to bear and he followed along thusly, gasping loudly. Their movements slowed, stilling as they fought to catch their breaths.

 

Iwaizumi grunted, slowly rolling off of Oikawa and on to the bed next to him. They both panted, searching for breaths, searching for words that never came.

 

Instead, Oikawa reached over and twined their fingers together, smiling brightly at Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi felt it.

 

The soft  _ca-thunk_  striking within his heart.


	13. OIkawa: And They Say I'm Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit NSFW ahead! Skip to the next chapter if that isn't your thing.

The next morning, Oikawa awoke with a shiver, feeling a cool breeze strike through him. He grunted, pulling the covers up over his body, sighing when he felt soft sheets cover all the way up to his neck.

 

He felt a bit different, but in his half-asleep state, he couldn’t figure out what that was. He grumbled, rolling over, eyes slowly prying open when he heard the sound of a door opening.

 

Iwaizumi walked into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs. He snagged a towel off a hanger near his closet before noticing Oikawa, looking bleary-eyed.

 

“Hm, good morning princess,” he smirked as he walked over to Oikawa, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to take a shower, if you can get out of bed in the next fifteen minutes.” He disappeared off, leaving the bedroom door open.

 

Oikawa yawned, stretching out. He closed his eyes.

 

_He’s going for a shower, so I can get some more rest._

 

Five minutes passed before Oikawa shot up.

 

_He’s going for a **shower**!_

 

Oikawa slipped out of bed, letting his legs dangle while he got used to the feeling of being awake. Stripping himself of all his clothes, he left them by the bed as he grabbed a towel from the rack, heading towards the sound of the shower.

 

Stepping into the bathroom, Oikawa was greeted with a wall of steam. He left his towel on the sink, turning towards the shower.

 

He could see Iwaizumi’s silhouette through the glass shower door. He was leaning against the wall, hand wrapped around the base of his dick, and if the heavy breathing and soft moans were anything to go by, Oikawa knew what he was doing.

 

Oikawa tapped on the glass for a moment before opening the shower door and stepping in quickly. The hot water burned against his cool skin but what was  _really_  overheating him was the view of Iwaizumi he was treated to. He was soaking wet, face flushed, hands completely stilled over his cock.

 

“You seemed like the type to sleep in,” he said easily, like he  _wasn’t_  just jacking off.

 

“I couldn’t leave you on your own. Let me help,” Oikawa purred, extending his hands to slip under Iwaizumi’s, pressing them out of his way. He licked his lips, pressing his tongue against Iwaizumi’s throat as he began to work him. He flicked his wrist, earning a gasp from Iwaizumi. Oikawa couldn’t help but grin.

 

He set a quick pace, letting his hand slide up and down Iwaizumi’s cock with ease. His free hand wrapped around Iwaizumi to cup his ass, grabbing down on the toned flesh. That earned him a growl from his partner, who thrust up into his hand.

 

“Eager, are we?” Oikawa said with a grin as he tightened his grip, feeling Iwaizumi’s cock pulse between his fingers. He groaned as Iwaizumi pressed him for some kisses, bringing their lips together for a demanding kiss, all heat and passion and wet. The shower water slipped down their bodies and Oikawa felt himself shiver, only half of his body caught under the stream, until Iwaizumi wrapped his strong arms around him and held him close.

  
“Ah,  _Tooru_ …” he moaned quietly, burying his face in Oikawa’s shoulder. He was trembling softly, oh so close, his hands squeezing Oikawa’s shoulders firmly. Oikawa grinned as his teeth found the skin of Iwaizumi’s shoulder, nibbling softly before licking across the firm surface. Iwaizumi panted beneath him as his voice came out broken. “Tooru…”

 

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Please, I... unh…”

 

Oikawa considered torturing him and making him ask for it, but the panting mess of Iwaizumi was too much for him to resist. He pressed their lips together again, biting down on Iwaizumi’s bottom lip as he increased his pace. His free hand found its way to Iwaizumi’s hips, pressing teasingly light touches down his hips, across his thighs.

 

Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss as he came with a start, body shaking as he came over Oikawa, who worked him through it while pressing for more and more kisses. Iwaizumi struggled for breath but did his best to kiss him back.

 

“Wow, Tooru… That was… hmm…” Iwaizumi spoke softly, nuzzling affectionately against Oikawa’s shoulder, who just laughed.

 

“Good. I like that reaction.” Oikawa smirked as he stepped back to wash himself clean, grabbing some soap off Iwaizumi’s shower rack. He didn’t get that far though as Iwaizumi took a hold of his wrist, pushing him back against the shower wall.

 

“Looks like  _you_  have a problem now that you need  _my_  help with.”

 

Oikawa chuckled, putting the soap down. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

A solid twenty minutes and a  _lot_  of soap later, the two emerged from the shower smelling fresh and clean. Oikawa sniffed himself, taking in the scent of Iwaizumi’s soap. He began to dry himself off as Iwaizumi dressed, choosing some black track pants and a navy blue polo shirt.

 

“I’m jealous, you basically get to wear sweatpants to work!” Oikawa whined as he picked up his clothes from last night, contemplating how he was going to explain his outfit.

 

“You can wear some of my things. I’ve got some that might fit,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he ventured through his closet. He came out with a pair of dark grey slacks that looked far too long for the dark-haired man and a plain white t-shirt. Oikawa nodded, trying them on. The pants fit well enough, the t-shirt was a little big but he wasn’t complaining. It was better than wearing his dirty clothes from yesterday, and plus, they smelled like Iwaizumi’s apartment which Oikawa considered a nice thing.

 

They had some coffee (hazelnut flavoured – Iwaizumi wasn’t much for plain coffee, Oikawa learned) with some cereal. They ate quietly, Oikawa sipping on his coffee as he flipped through his e-mails on his phone, Iwaizumi typing away on his computer as they prepared for the day ahead of them. Iwaizumi let out a soft sigh, Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“We got accepted to an away training camp for the volleyball team in three weeks.”

 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, confused. “I don’t see the problem. That’s great!”

 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Yeah, it is great, but we can’t go.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Admin won’t let us go on any away camps until we have another supervisor, and none of the other phys ed teachers want to do it. Kuroo claims he’s too busy – yeah right, we all know he’s too busy having sex – and Lev already coaches basketball and helps with swimming so I don’t want to bother him with it.”

 

“Does it need to be a phys ed teacher?”

 

“Well, no. Anyone can do it.”

 

“Then let me do it!” Oikawa smiled brightly like he’d just had an epiphany. “I used to play, you know. I was pretty great at it too. I’d love to help out… if you’ll have me.”

 

Iwaizumi looked over at him, across the table, a genuine smile across his face and Oikawa wasn’t sure he wouldn’t faint right then and there.

 

_And people say I’m beautiful…_

 

“Really? You’d do that, Tooru? It’d be a big help. I just know, you’re busy, and I don’t want to burden you.”

 

Oikawa laughed, “No way. And plus?” He got up, edging closer by plopping down into the seat next to Iwaizumi. “It means I’d get to spend a  _lot_  more time with you.”

 

Iwaizumi grinned, leaning up for a kiss. Their lips connected, moving together sweetly until a loud, incessant beeping interrupted their time together.

 

“Ah, shit,” Iwaizumi mumbled, “It’s eight. We need to get moving”

 

“Right,” Oikawa sighed, downing the rest of his coffee. He had to go and mould minds, teach the future, blah blah blah.

 

Would anyone  _really_  blame him for wanting to lay in bed all day and worship Iwaizumi’s body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos!! You are all so amazing. :D
> 
> I'd love to hear what you would like to see from this fic. Please leave any requests, suggestions, prompts or ideas that you may have! I'd love to incorporate them into the story, especially as it's heading towards a very open place. <3


	14. Oikawa: You Stole My Mars Bar!

**Yuu:**  TOORU

 **Yuu:** DID YOU SEE THE PEEN

 **Yuu:** TOORU I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

 **Kozume:**  I’m already regretting this, but why do you need to know?

 **Yuu:**  I’m compiling a list of the best dicks at work, duh

 **Kozume:**  Right. Of course. I’m so out.

 **Koutarou:**  Oooooh Yuu I’m at the top right? Right?

 **Yuu:**  well I haven’t definitively ranked everyone yet because its kinda hard to judge without pics or anything right? ok so right now I’m just gathering info and im gonna organize it into a table of sorts

 **Tsukki:**  This seems like an awful lot of work for a dick list. Are you really an adult?

 **Tsukki:**  Do we really entrust you with the safety and responsibility with teaching children every day?

 **Yuu:**  They’re teenagers, basically I’m just there to make sure they don’t burn down the school or beat each other up

 **Tsukki:**  That’s uplifting

 **Koutarou:**  Anyway, so you’ve got mine as biggest eh? Cause we’ve measured

 **Kozume:**  You’ve measured?

 **Yuu:**  I thought you were out?

 **Kozume:** This is like a train wreck, I just can’t look away

 **Kozume:** Besides, I’m waiting for Iwaizumi to text me back before I can leave to go game.

 **Koutarou:**  yeah well tetsu and I were arguing about who had the bigger dick

 **Koutarou:**  so we measured

 **Kozume:** Keiji let that happen?

 **Koutarou:** well not exactly

 **Tsukki:**  If I remember correctly, he banned you from sex for an entire week.

 **Tsukki:** It was the best week of my life.

 **Tsukki:** Making you watch while I got him all to myself? Fucking gold

 **Koutarou:**  you’re so cruel kei!

 **Tsukki:** no regrets

 **Tetsurou:** If I remember correctly, we ascertained that your dick was wider but mine was longer

 **Koutarou:**  woah tetsu pullin out the big boy words

 **Tsukki:**  You pull out your dictionary for that one?

 **Tetsurou:**  fuck off it’s no fair when you gang up on me like that!

 **Tetsurou:**  Koushi heeeeeeeeeeeelp

 **Koushi:**  Why are you dragging me into this?

 **Tetsurou:**  Because you’re an angel and nobody will argue around you

 **Daichi:**  lol tru

 **Yuu:** GUYS WE’RE GETTING DISTRACTED!

 **Koushi:**  I think that’s a good thing, Yuu.

 **Yuu:**  fuck fine I mean it’s not like any of us have seen tooru’s dick anyway, I don’t think I could trust him talking about his own

 **Koushi:**  Well that’s not entirely true.

 **Tooru:** KOUSHI WE HAD A SILENT AGREEMENT TO NEVER SPEAK OF THIS

 **Tetsurou:** COME AGAIN?!

 **Koushi:** Nothing apparently

 **Koutarou:** KOUSHI DID YOU SEE TOORU’S DICK

 **Koutarou:** WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE

 **Tooru:**  fuck off Kou!

 **Koushi:**  Tooru, I’m sorry, but this secret is eating me alive!

 **Tooru:**  KOUSHI NO

 **Koushi:**  I saw Tooru’s dick. I… walked in on him. And Iwaizumi. It was a few weeks ago now 

 **Koushi:**  omg I feel so much better now

 **Koushi:**  guys why are you being so quiet, I know that you’re all just sitting in your rooms pretending to work

 **Tsukki:**  What was it like?

 **Tooru:**  NOT YOU TOO TSUKKI!

 **Koushi:**  I am not answering that question omg

 **Yuu:**  guys Suga is a precious flower I doubt he’s seen any dick other than his or his dh

 **Daichi:**  as he shouldn’t.

 **Tooru:**  guys stoooooooooop

 **Yuu:**  Okay well Suga how would you compare it to Daichi’s

 **Daichi:**  how to leave a group chat

 **Tetsurou:**  Daichi

 **Tetsurou:**  How many times do I have to tell you this isn’t google

 **Daichi:**  go to google

 **Daichi:**  how to leave a group chat

 **Tetsurou:**  fuck I’ll be right there

 **Tooru:**  can we be done talking about my dick now?

 **Yuu:**  why, something to hide?

 **Tooru:**  no, I just prefer to not have my whole sexual life known by all my friends!

 **Tetsurou:**  But Tooru, we wanna know when he gives it to you good!

 **Koutarou:**  How else will we know when to give you high fives and congratulate you?

 **Yuu:**  Or to carry you home cause you been fucked so gooooooooooooooood

 **Keiji:**  Or give him lessons when he’s doing a bad job?

 **Tooru:**  NOT YOU TOO KEIJI

 **Keiji:**  I’m kidding

 **Tooru:** No you’re not!

**_Daichi Sawamura has left the chat._ **

**Koushi:**  Fuck look what you’ve done now guys

 **Koutarou:** Hang on

**_Daichi Sawamura has been added to the chat_ **

**Daichi:** Fuck I don’t remember how to leave the chat

 **Tetsurou:**  I am not showing you again

 **Daichi:**  Kou get ur ass back here

 **Daichi:**  U STOLE MY MARS BAR WTF U DICK

 **Tsukki:**  I don’t think I’ve ever seen Daichi type that fast.

 **Daichi:**  WHERE R U

 **Daichi:** GET

 **Daichi:**  BACK

 **Daichi:** HERE U FUCK

 **Yuu:**  I just saw him run past my room, heading towards the gym

 **Koutarou:**  NOO BRO WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME

 **Daichi:**  how to gps track a phone

 **Tetsurou:** DAICHI

 **Daichi:**  go to google

 **Tetsurou:** DAICHI GET OUT

 **Keiji:**  Guys, I think we are missing the most important question here.

 **Keiji:**  So Tooru, is he your boyfriend now?

 **Yuu:** oooooh yeah are you two gonna be all swoony and couply?

 **Tetsurou:**  should I make sure to knock before going into Iwa’s office?

 **Tooru:**  guys no

 **Kozume:**  You’re not? He seemed pretty into you.

 **Tooru:** HE DID

 **Tooru:** WHAT DID HE SAY

 **Kozume:**  Just that basically idk I didn’t ask

 **Tooru:**  Well we’re not  _not_  together. But like. It’s not like we talked about being boyfriends or anything.

 **Daichi:**  Why not?

 **Daichi:** Is he being good to u?

 **Daichi:** He better not be using u for sex or I swear to god

 **Tooru:** No no no it’s not like that Dadchi

 **Tooru:**  but thanks (●´∀｀●)

 **Koushi:**  Dadchi always looks after his kids

 **Daichi:**  enough with that nickname omg

 **Koushi:**  but you like it

 **Tooru:**  ew this feels like watching your parents flirt

 **Yuu:** also tooru did I see you wearing iwaizumi’s clothes today

 **Daichi:** TOORU WHAT

 **Tooru:**  what

 **Tooru:** fuck

 **Tooru:** gotta go bye bye!

 **Daichi:** tooru get back here!

Oikawa flicked off his chat, sighing to himself. Were he and Iwaizumi a thing? They had hung out, texted incessantly, gone on a date and fucked. Twice. Did that constitute as a relationship? Oikawa pondered this as he grabbed his things and dashed down towards the gym. As he passed the equipment closet, he was  _pretty sure_  he could hear the sounds of Sawamura beating on Bokuto, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He had stolen his Mars bar, after all.

Oikawa was excited yet nervous about his first practice. He dashed down into the gym, stopping Iwaizumi’s office. He wasn’t there, but Oikawa was able to drop his bags and change into some track pants and a soft gray t-shirt. He was just pulling it over his head as the door behind him opened and closed slowly.

“My, my, didn’t realize I was missing the show,” Oikawa could practically hear the smirk through Iwaizumi’s words as he slipped his arms around his waist. Oikawa leaned back into the touch, listening to Iwaizumi’s heartbeat against his back.

“We should get getting out there, eh,  _Iwa-chan_?” Oikawa smiled as his hands found Iwaizumi’s, tightening his hold on him. Questions pressed at the back of his mind, but he didn’t want to worry about them right now. He didn’t need to.

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi nuzzled into the back of his neck, “Come on.” Oikawa missed the warmth instantly as Iwaizumi left him, heading into the gym where Oikawa could already hear the familiar squeaking of sneakers against the gym floor and the slams of volleyballs.

Oikawa stepped into the gym behind Iwaizumi, flashing his typical smile. As they walked in, the students all stopped what they were doing to greet them. There were about a dozen of them – which looked to be good, as they’d have a full team of regulars as well as a fair number of substitutes. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile as he recognized the look in their eyes.

_Determination._

“Team, fall in!” Iwaizumi spoke with ease. “This is Oikawa-sensei, he will be joining me as your coach from now on.”

Oikawa grinned as he waved hello, some students he recognized, others he did not.

“Let’s have some fun!” Oikawa grinned, stepping onto the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who is commenting their ideas and prompts! I am loving writing them, expect to see them incorporated over the course of the next dozen chapters or so ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I am so glad so many people enjoy this story, it really makes me happy and gives me motivation to keep writing every day. <3


	15. Oikawa: Well Played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Hyori who gave me this idea! <3

The away training was in three weeks and it looked like they were going to need to use every second of their practice time. Even during their first practice with Oikawa, he could see that they had a lot of raw talent. He had just observed this first time – noting down his observations about the students as he went along – but he was sure they had potential. They just needed time to practice, refine their moves, find their perfect positions and synchronize with each other.

 

Practice was tough. At the end of it, even Oikawa was feeling the burn, his knee acting up. He would have to remember to bring his brace from now on. He usually didn’t need it but it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

Oikawa was supervising a few students to make sure they were properly stretching while he eyed across the gym, where Iwaizumi was speaking with a few parents. He spoke to them with ease and Oikawa couldn’t help but note how kind Iwaizumi was to them. Not that he was unkind to Oikawa, but it still felt like something worth remarking.

 

Oikawa swallowed, remembering his conversation and what Sugawara had asked him. Were they dating? Oikawa felt like quite the fool worrying about it – he wasn’t some young lovesick teenager who needed the entire world to know that Iwaizumi belonged to him.

 

Or was he?

 

The students all went home and Oikawa escaped back into Iwaizumi’s office, where he was able to snag his things. He clicked on his phone, thumbing through the notifications that plagued him. Nishinoya had sent him a string of text messages, each more annoying than the last. Oikawa rolled his eyes, not even reading them, instead just firing off his own message.

 

**Me:** Yuu have you even talked to Asahi yet?

 

**Me:** I can teach you some flirting techniques if you need. The whole “staring from across the room” thing doesn’t actually work in practice.

 

Chuckling, Oikawa was surprised when the response came almost instantly.

 

**Yuu:** Well played.

 

**Me:** So I take that as a no?

 

**Yuu:** But he’s just so cuuuute and he always looks shy and embarrassed

 

**Yuu:** and I am weak

 

Oikawa chuckled, shaking his head. He begun to type up a reply but was interrupted with a nose pressing into the back of his neck.

 

“Gotta say… I really hope that’s you, Iwa-chan, or else this is gonna be awkward.”

 

“Of course it’s me, who else would it be?” Iwaizumi replied gruffly, grunting into Oikawa’s shoulder. His hands found the pockets of Oikawa’s pants, slipping into them with ease. He sighed appreciatively. “Are you okay? You looked a bit in pain.”

 

“Oh, I’m fine, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa waved it away with the flick of his hand, “Just need to remember my knee brace next time. I hurt it back in high school.”

 

Iwaizumi hummed, nodding. “So what do you think of the team?”

 

Oikawa grinned. “They’ve got a lot of talent. Just need to work at it. Which, as luck would have it, is my specialty.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

 

The next day, Iwaizumi arrived at practice as usual, noting his students were already there. They were talking and laughing, seeming to be discussing volleyball, alongside Oikawa. Iwaizumi dropped his bag on the bench set up against the wall as he listened to the chatter.

 

“Well, it’s great that we have another coach now.”

 

“We can go to away games!”

 

“He’s really pretty for a guy eh?”

 

“Totally unlike Iwaizumi-sensei, haha!”

 

“He seems funny too, really nice, even if he can’t play volleyball.”

 

Iwaizumi just nodded along, they weren’t being harmful or anything so he didn’t stop it. Besides, he didn’t think Oikawa was really anything special on the court. As long as he was willing to show up and help him run practice, Iwaizumi just didn’t really care.

 

Besides, it _did_ give him a low-key excuse to stare at his ass in those gym shorts.

 

Oikawa burst in not too long later, all beaming smiles with his hair looking perfect, somehow _not_ looking exhausted despite the fact that Iwaizumi knew he had barely slept the last few days with so much work to be done. Not to mention, they _had_ been keeping each other up, tending to more personal matters.

 

Oikawa dropped his bag and joined Iwaizumi, stretching out his legs. He was wearing a thin knee brace this time – nothing too extravagant, just a thin layer of material that would keep his knee in place.

 

Practice began with Iwaizumi’s whistle blow, serving practice first. Oikawa watched to begin, his eyes raking over each individual’s form, how they handled the ball and the confidence with which they played. They moved into spiking practice, where Oikawa watched as the setters worked on their sets, delivering some strong sets up to the spikers, others weak. Oikawa closed his notebook, where he’d been feverishly jotting down his thoughts, and jogged over to join the setters.

 

“Matsuoka-san,” he said, stepping over to the young red-haired setter. “Setting for a spiker isn’t a formula. You’ve got a really good form and technique, but remember that each spiker needs a unique set… some work better with a slightly higher set, or one that might be a bit far from the night. If you’re not sure, just ask.” Oikawa smiled brightly.

 

“Can I show you?”

 

He stepped into place, nodding at Iwaizumi who tossed him a ball. He bent his knees, angling his arms up and opening his palms _just so_. He felt the familiar weight of the ball in his hands, and he pushed it up, high towards the net, where one of the spikers smacked it with ease.

 

“Oikawa-sensei…”

 

“That was awesome!” His students clamored excitedly, bouncing around and asking him all sorts of questions.

 

“Where did you learn to set like that?”

 

“How did you aim it so accurately?”

 

“Can you teach me how to do that!?”

 

Oikawa just laughed, a shy smile playing at his lips. They looked at him with such respect in their eyes, it made his heart swell.

 

“Well, I _did_ say that I used to play volleyball in high school. Did Iwa-ch… Iwaizumi-sensei not tell you that?"

 

Set after set, any spiker that came up to the net got a perfect toss. It had been quite a while now since Oikawa had played volleyball seriously, but he took to it again like a fish in water.

 

Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he was impressed.

 

No, he was more so _amazed._

 

The most astounding part was not that his sets were perfectly aligned to the spikers. Rather, it was that every person that walked onto the court with him played at their best. Iwaizumi noted that even their weakest, most self-conscious player, Ryugazaki-san, gained confidence under his leadership. He had them setting and spiking on their own more quickly than ever before. The team darted around together, eyes trained on Oikawa like a magnet.

 

He could understand the attraction. Even before, Oikawa was like the sun. It felt natural to rotate around him. And now? There was no way they were going to leave him alone.

 

They practiced on their own before moving back to serving practice to end out their training. They were more into their work, putting forth all of the effort that they could muster.

 

A few students were working on jump serves, to which Oikawa gave them tips, but decided to save a demonstration for another day. He knew he had put enough strain on his knee for one day. Everyone was pretty exhausted, so they did their cooldown exercises, stretches and the team was still riding off the high of that practice as they were dismissed to change and go home.

 

Iwaizumi swallowed, forcing his eyes away lest he continually stare at Oikawa. He headed back to his office, following Oikawa who was prattling on about the players. Normally, he would have been very interested in Oikawa’s opinions on their practice, but right now he had only one thing on his mind.

 

He had had to do his best to keep from getting too turned on during practice, since his track pants would do very little to hide it. He had pulled out every trick in the book, finally managing to calm his nerves. But now, the team was dismissed, and they were alone, heading to his office-

 

Oikawa popped open his office door to grab his bag, smiling and talking lowly. “Now I think that they’re doing good, especially for their age, but they really need to work on-“

 

Oikawa was rudely interrupted when Iwaizumi grabbed a tight hold on the collar of his shirt, pushing him back until he slammed into the desk. Oikawa stumbled, a bit surprised, but swallowed thickly when Iwaizumi fumbled with the waistband of his gym shorts.

 

“Iwa-chan-“

 

“You looked _so good_ out there, Tooru,” he whispered huskily, hands dipping under his shorts to run his fingers along Oikawa’s length. The brunette gasped, biting his lip at the sudden heat and contact that send a fresh wave of desire straight to his dick.

 

“Iwa-chan-“

 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen. The way that you control the court? It’s amazing.”

 

“No, Iwa-chan is-“

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Oikawa managed to gasp out, “No, but Iwa-chan… is the most beautiful.” He gave him a sly grin as Iwaizumi tugged hard on his shorts, pulling them down in one quick motion. His cock sprang free from its confines. Oikawa shivered, his hands pressing against the desk at his back, thighs trembling and threatening to give out under his weight.

 

Iwaizumi leaned forwards, his tongue licking a long line along the length of Oikawa’s cock. It was already hard, maybe from Iwaizumi’s looks or from his treatment, he didn’t know. Nor did he care.

 

He pressed a kiss to the tip, taking him in his mouth easily. Oikawa moaned, biting into the back of his hand.

 

“Iwa-ch-“

 

Three loud knocks interrupted them as they could hear someone shuffling outside the office. “Iwaizumi-sensei?”

 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! <3 :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, requests are always open because this story has a very loose plot that I can adjust and move around as necessary. (It's basically just a vent for my wishes for fluff and smut of the volleyball boys).


	16. Oikawa: Like A Fish In Water

Getting to play volleyball again was like stepping through a ripple in time.

 

Oikawa fell so easily back into the routine. Everything felt so familiar, so automatic. It was as simple as breathing. No, rather – it felt like he was finally taking a breath of fresh air after being unable to breathe for so long.

 

The squeak of sneakers on the freshly-waxed gym floor, the thud of volleyballs smacking against the floor, the familiar, snug weight of a volleyball in his palm.  The smell of sweat, the cold shivers of it running down his spine. The burn in his lungs after a particularly good run.

 

He took back to it like a fish in water.

  
Iwaizumi, who had been surprised at Oikawa’s skill, had taken to practicing a few rounds with him after practice. It hadn’t been nice. It had been _amazing_.

 

Oikawa was loving getting back on to the court after such a long time away.

 

He felt the rush again of setting that _perfect_ set to a spiker who was waiting at the net.

 

The feeling of hitting a perfect jump serve that would undoubtedly result in a service ace.

 

The knowledge that when he was on the court, everyone was at their best.

 

Watching his teammates score and celebrate and share that same spark in their eyes.

 

The adrenaline of _success_.

 

Oikawa grinned, setting up a tossed ball for Iwaizumi. As per usual, it arrived right at the net with accuracy. Iwaizumi jumped, spiking it down, relishing in the loud _thump_ it made as it slapped against the floor.

 

“Nice! That was amazing, Tooru!” Iwaizumi grinned honestly, so happy.

 

Oikawa paused, looking at him in amazement.

 

Every time that Oikawa set for him, he got this look in his eye. He looked at Oikawa with the utmost trust in the world, like in that moment, he was the only thing that mattered.

 

That, in of itself, meant the world to Oikawa.

 

It made him feel special. This was something that he excelled in, and seeing it mean so much to Iwaizumi?

 

His heart beat quickened as he felt a soft _ca-thunk_ deep within his heart.

 

He took a step back, reaching to grab a volleyball from the bin. As he put weight down on his right leg he winced, feeling pain shoot up directly from his knee.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, but we’d better call it a night,” Oikawa said with a half-hearted smile. He hoped Iwaizumi wouldn’t notice. “I’ve got a lot of tests to mark, I should get back to my place.”

 

Walking off the court and not waiting for Iwaizumi’s reply, Oikawa headed for his office where he kept his bag with clothes on. He did his very best to ignore the near-crippling pain radiating from his knee, which he had gotten good at doing back in high school.

 

Biting his lip, Oikawa grabbed his bag and thought back to when he was able to play each and every day. Oh, how he had taken that for granted.

 

It was middle school with Oikawa had discovered his talent for volleyball. He had joined after watching a few volleyball games in school, and he thought the sport had looked fun. Cool. The way the players moved, the plays, the sound of volleyballs hitting the court… it was hypnotizing. Oikawa wanted to become a part of it, so, so badly.

 

Joining was tough and Oikawa found himself worked to the _bone_. He would practice his serves until he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. His toes would ache and his heels would crack and bleed from so much time in his sneakers, covered in sweat. It was grueling, but Oikawa discovered that he had something special on the court, and he was not willing to let it go.

 

High school brought more competition, more grueling work and plenty of opportunities for Oikawa to play volleyball.

 

He worked. He worked, and he worked. He _succeeded_. Oikawa Tooru was on fire, his team was at the top of their game and he couldn’t have been happier.

 

Until suddenly, he wasn’t.

 

All it took was one mistake. One _tiny_ mistake. A somewhat lazy serve when his energy had been stolen from too many hours practicing in the gym. Coming down from his jump serve, he landed wrong on his foot, twisting his entire leg in the process and wrenching his knee out of place.

  
“It was just a bout of bad luck,” his doctor had told him, like that was supposed to be some sort of consolation. What was that supposed to help? All it did was remind Oikawa that he had fucked up, he had let everyone down – including himself. _He wasn’t enough_.

 

It hadn’t just been a small sprain.

 

He still remembered, vividly, the look on his doctors face when he had said to him, “You won’t be able to play volleyball professionally. I’m sorry.”

 

It had stung.

 

His dream, his passion, his hopes for the future. Crushed.

 

Biting his lip, Oikawa felt a wave of emotion rush over him as he realized he had been enjoying volleyball again. He had let himself enjoy it and feel that closeness.

 

It had made him remember how close he had been to realizing his dreams, just to have them all vanish before his very eyes.

 

It felt good to play again.

 

It felt _amazing_ to see everyone he played with at their absolute best.

 

But the strongest emotion he felt was pain.

 

This was how amazing it felt to play again, how amazing it _would_ have felt were he to have followed his dream and gone pro.

 

He had worked so hard, yet all it took was one moment in time to change everything.

 

Oikawa quickly grabbed his bag, shoving in the remainder of his things. He fled the gym, not looking back, leaving quickly before Iwaizumi was finished putting away the equipment.

 

Oikawa felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had multiple people request a bit of angst, and so... this chapter was born! I don't really feel confident in my angst writing, so I did my best. I'm going to retreat into my feels cave now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who enjoys, reads, comments and leaves kudos! Requests always open. :)


	17. Oikawa: Absolutely Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you signed your permission slip for this feels trip!

Oikawa had dashed out of the gym as quickly as possible, mumbling a “sorry” to Iwaizumi who was left to put away the equipment and clean up.

 

He needed to get home.

 

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose were a headache was starting to form. This was too much. He hated this – hated feeling like this.

 

_Second-rate._

 

It was a feeling that had plagued him all throughout high school, when he had seen other players emerge who were just so naturally gifted, _geniuses_ , who didn’t even need to work at it.

 

It was a feeling that only intensified when he had injured himself, so stupidly, so _preventable_ , but there it was. He hurt himself and his potential volleyball career had vanished.

 

Tears pricked at his eyes as all those old, ugly feelings came pouring out of the freshly re-opened wound. He had sealed it long ago, settling the uneasy feelings in his heart when he had come to terms with the fact that he would never be able to play volleyball the same way again.

 

Or had he?

 

Oikawa was prepared to shut out the world and get some much-needed alone time. It was Friday, so that was fine. Arriving at his apartment, he slammed the door, dropping down his bag. He sighed.

 

Playing volleyball again had felt so good.

 

It had felt _amazing_.

 

He _had_ missed it. He hadn’t realized how natural it felt, like breathing.

 

Dropping on his couch, Oikawa groaned and hid himself down in the cushions. He felt a weight near his back, his cat curling up next to him. It was comforting.

 

Oikawa had no idea how much time had passed when an eye pricked open. An hour?

 

Two?

 

What had even woken him up?

 

A loud banging at his door shook him, causing him to jump in his skin.

 

“Tooru!” A loud voice rang from the other side, alerting him to an angry-sounding Iwaizumi.

 

_What is he doing here?_

 

Oikawa rubbed his eyes, forgetting to check his reflection in the mirror as he went to answer the door, slowly, limping his way there.

 

“Iwa-chan, I-“

 

“Tooru! What are you doing?! What the hell is going on?” He demanded, looking up to meet Oikawa’s eyes. He took a step forwards, looking stunned.

 

 _My hair can’t look_ that _bad just from having a little nap…_

 

Oikawa glanced to his right, to his entryway mirror. He looked _awful_. His eyes were red and swollen, face looking tired and pale. His hair was a complete mess, and he looked disheveled.

 

_Oh._

 

“Tooru do you have any idea what time it is?” Iwaizumi growled, pushing his way into the apartment. He kicked off his shoes, dropping his bag down on the floor.

 

“I don’t know, what… six or seven?” Oikawa guessed, unmoving, rooted to his spot next to the door.

  
“Um, no. Firstly, it’s Saturday, and it’s three in the afternoon.” Iwaizumi regarded him skeptically. “What have you been doing? Are you okay?”

 

Oikawa resisted the urge to either grimace or cry at the question. Neither were things he wanted to do in front of Iwaizumi today. “Oh, I’m fine Iwa-chan. Why are you worried about me?”

 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean why? I care about you, obviously. Why wouldn’t I worry?”

 

Oikawa fake rolled his eyes, walking back to the living room and dropping down onto the couch with a sigh. “It’s okay, it’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything.”

 

Iwaizumi froze. He clearly had not been expecting _that_ today.

 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, I was just joking-“

 

“Okay, Tooru. Do you want to date me? Will you be my boyfriend?” Iwaizumi asked it so easily, so _naturally_ that Oikawa couldn’t even form any words. All he could do was nod.

 

“Great, now tell me what’s wrong. Boyfriends talk about this kind of stuff, right?”

 

Oikawa shrugged, _maybe, not that I would really know much about that._

 

“Tooru…”

 

Oikawa paused, thinking. “I was just… lost in thought, I guess. It felt good to play volleyball again… I was just… remembering what that was like. When I was younger. And could play a lot…” Oikawa was slow with his words, choosing them carefully. He didn’t want to make Iwaizumi worry any more, but also couldn’t risk choosing any words that might set him off emotionally again.

 

“What was it like?” Iwaizumi asked, slowly, inching closer to Oikawa.

 

“It was _amazing_!” Oikawa’s voice grew, “Being able to see my sets successful? Helping my team, building us up, knowing all of my players, practicing my heart out? It was amazing, it was so much fun and I was _so good_ at it!” He smiled, thinking back at his memories.

 

But then his smile faltered.

 

“It doesn’t matter, though. Those days are gone. I fucked up, I failed, like always, and that dream is gone.”

 

Iwaizumi looked at him carefully. “What do you mean, you failed? You got injured. It happens. It’s shitty, but it happens. That isn’t a reflection on you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said so gently, something that just set Oikawa off.

 

And he was yelling.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what it means! I… I… I fucked up. I’m not good enough. I wasn’t then and I’m not now. I… don’t know if I want to do this. Coach volleyball. It’s… it’s hard,” He cried, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. His breathing came out choked as he furiously tried to wipe away his tears. "It was so fucking amazing and it hurts, hurts so bad... to know I wasn't good enough."

 

Oikawa was angry, _so_ frustrated, unable to keep a lid on his emotions any longer. He meant to dash up to Iwaizumi angrily to yell some more at him, but as soon as Oikawa took a step in his direction his face turned into an ugly grimace.

 

 

 

 

All of his weight pressed into his knee and it was too much, too fast. Pain shot up from his knee and he let out a horrid gasp, crying out in pain as he collapsed on the floor. Iwaizumi was too slow to react, trying in vain to desperately grab him, prevent him from hitting the floor but he was too late. Oikawa crumpled into a pathetic ball and Iwaizumi could do nothing but kneel next to him.

 

Tears burned Oikawa’s face, pooling around his eyes before running down his cheeks. “ _Iwa-chan_ ,” he cried, his body trembling as his hands fumbled to uselessly grab on to his knee. “ _It hurts so bad,_ ” he gasped, curling in to himself, breath coming out as choked sobs.

 

Iwaizumi was _frozen_.

 

He had never felt more useless in his entire life.

 

Here he was, with Oikawa.

 

Oikawa was in pain.

 

And what could he do?

 

 _Absolutely nothing_.

 

His hands shook, but Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, forcing his hands to move, reaching over to touch Oikawa who initially flinched at the contact. He continued to cry as Iwaizumi pulled him in, holding him tightly against his chest.

 

He buried his face into Iwaizumi’s chest, hot and warm and _vulnerable_. Iwaizumi blinked back tears, feeling his breath hot in his throat. He couldn’t get emotional. That wouldn’t help anything.

 

But seeing Oikawa like this?

 

It was heartbreaking.

 

Iwaizumi’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as Oikawa clung to him.

 

“I’m here, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa gasped, sobbing into his chest. “ _Iwa-chan_ ,” his voice was barely recognizable as he sobbed, hands fisting in the fabric of Iwaizumi’s t-shirt.

 

Iwaizumi kept his arms around Tooru, one hand rubbing circles in the small of his back and the other burying itself in his soft brown hair, carding through his wavy hair.

 

Iwaizumi held him until the crying stopped.

 

He held him until the trembling subsided.

 

Until his breathing regulated and his heart began to beat like normal again.

 

Oikawa didn’t look up, and Iwaizumi didn’t let him go. They both breathed heavily, neither one sure how to go on from this.

 

_There’s no way he’s going to stay by me now._

 

Oikawa’s thoughts crept up on him like a lion, prowling unnoticed until it sunk its teeth into his neck. He shivered, lifting up his head, ready for what was undoubtedly to come-

 

"Do you regret what you've become?" Iwaizumi’s voice was, for once, quite soft.

 

Oikawa looked up, sniffling. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean who you are, today. Do you regret choosing this path?"

 

Oikawa paused, thinking for a moment. "Well… No."

 

Iwaizumi's hand left Oikawa’s back, sliding forwards to find itself intertwined with Oikawa’s long, deft fingers.

 

"No. So you like doing what you do?"

 

"I - I love it." Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi's relaxing touch. "I... wouldn't... no, couldn't have planned it. But... I come to work every day... and love what I do. I… never find myself counting down the hours. I want to come to work… when I’m sick… or when I haven’t slept all night. Even when it's hard… I enjoy it."

 

Oikawa looked up to see Iwaizumi's warm, comforting smile, and he dropped himself into his warm embrace, snuggling in closely.

 

“You’re enough, Tooru,” Iwaizumi ruffled his hair. He smiled weakly, knowing that all that he could do was be here for Oikawa. The rest was up to him.

 

Oikawa nodded, sniffling.

 

_Volleyball was my dream._

 

He looked over at Iwaizumi, and then past him; his desk, covered in work. Assignments he had yet to mark, textbooks to pour over, documents to read.

 

Pinned to the walls of the desk were pictures.

 

So many pictures.

 

Pictures of his life.

 

A picture of Oikawa in high school, arms slung around Bokuto and Akaashi, giving a peace sign to the camera. Bokuto was beaming, owl eyes huge, while Akaashi gave a barely-there smile. Oikawa knew that smile well.

 

A picture of Oikawa, looking down at a book and concentrating heavily. Next to him was Nishinoya, who was grinning up at the camera during one of their many study sessions together at University. Despite their differences, they had formed somewhat of an unlikely friendship.

 

A shot from one of his years at University, when he had agreed to a group Halloween costume with some of his friends from University. He had managed to convince Bokuto and Akaashi to participate, despite the fact that they had gone to a different school. They had come together, all grinning, wearing matching blue jeans, red and white striped shirts and striped hats, dressed up like _Where’s Waldo_?

 

A picture of Oikawa when he first graduated from University, beaming at the camera while holding his degree. Next to him were his parents, his mother dabbing at teary eyes and his father smiling proudly.

 

A family photo from his nephew’s seventh birthday, when they had celebrated with way too much BBQ. Oikawa wasn’t even looking at the camera, but Takeru was grinning so widely as he held up the gift that Oikawa had gotten him.

 

A set of pictures from his vacation last year to Europe. It was before he had started work, and he had gone backpacking with Akaashi, having agreed to it back in high school. There were pictures of a beautiful lake in the south of France, of he and Akaashi smirking at the camera in a plaza in Italy, watching fireworks in Switzerland. Bokuto had, shockingly, not even tried to tag along, knowing how they often needed breaks and sought calm and comfort in one another.

 

A photo from his last birthday party. He had just made friends with many of these people just a few months prior at work, but somehow they had all gathered at a restaurant for an extraordinary about of fish and beer. Oikawa was laughing, his face flushed, surrounded by his friends. _His friends._

 

A shot from last year at New Year’s, eyes wet from crying when he had just been so overwhelmed with everything, and his friends had _known_ , Sugawara giving him hugs as they played _The Game of Life_. Sawamura didn’t even mind; in the photo he was ruffling Oikawa’s hair, smiling like a proud parent.

 

A picture from last year’s picture day. It was his first year at the school teaching, and all the staff were gathered together in the gym where they took an array of pictures. Oikawa had chosen his favourite – a silly pose where he was grinning, squished between Sugawara and Sawamura like a young child. Gathered around them were faces that Oikawa knew very well. Nishinoya and Tanaka, screaming like fools. Tsukishima, rolling his eyes and looking annoyed at Kuroo, who bounced around like a child. Akaashi shockingly had put out a peace sign.  Bokuto was just looking incredibly stunned, gaping at Akaashi. Kenma stood, looking disinterested, while Lev attempted to get him into some sort of pose unsuccessfully. Asahi was rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed in the back. Yamaguchi gave a friendly wave to the camera. Yachi was red in the face, just barely having made it into the photo after running in from the staff room, nearly forgetting about the picture. The youngest of their crew, Kageyama and Hinata, were bouncing around in the front and looking at each other rather than the camera.

 

His life hadn’t turned out the way he’d imagined it would, but that was okay.

 

_I found a new dream._

 

His insecurities weren’t gone – they probably never would be – but they wouldn’t break him. They wouldn’t own him.

 

 _Not today_ , he reminded himself.

 

“We should take a picture together,” Oikawa suggested, rubbing his eye with a hand. Iwaizumi nodded.

 

“Sure thing, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who follows this fic! This one came out a lot longer than expected but I'm pretty happy with how it worked out. Seeing everyone who comments every day, reads, enjoys and leaves kudos really warms my heart and makes me want to write more!!! Requests are always open if there is anything in particular that you would want to see. :) <3
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to a lovely guest by the name of Raven who gave me some ideas for this chapter!


	18. Iwaizumi: 284 Notifications!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy some fluff after Tooru and Hajime's overwhelming feels yesterday <3

“Tooru, you stink.” Iwaizumi grimaced, looking down at the bundle wrapped up in his arms.

 

“How rude, Iwa-chan!” The bundle spoke.

 

“Maybe so, but it’s true.”

 

Oikawa sighed, but Iwaizumi was certain that Oikawa was just doing it for dramatic effect. After calming Oikawa down, he had stayed wrapped up with him for as long as his legs would allow. They were aching, bent awkwardly, but what Iwaizumi wouldn’t generally admit was just how much he _loved_ cuddling. While he usually came off as gruff and insensitive, his favourite thing about being in a relationship was the close intimacy of cuddling.

 

And the fact that he got to do it with Oikawa? Even better.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, running his hand through his hair. Seeing Oikawa in pain was hard. He wanted to make it all better, but felt incredibly useless. He wanted to see Oikawa smile. He wanted him to enjoy life. He wanted _so many things_ for him.

 

Every time that Iwaizumi got to spend time with him, he was finding himself falling for him more and more. Which was exciting and fun, yet dangerous. He had known he was gay since middle school, yet he hadn’t been in any relationships that lasted more than a few months. Generally speaking, Iwaizumi would give them an out and whoever he was with would take it. After all, who would want to spend all their time with Iwaizumi?

 

Hopefully, the bundle would.

 

The way his hands were fisted into Iwaizumi’s shirt, nosed pressed up against his stomach seemed to be a good sign.

 

Iwaizumi rose, untangling himself from Oikawa, heading to his bathroom. He had been worried about Oikawa ever since he had noticed him acting strangely in the gym. He seemed… _off_. Iwaizumi didn’t know him well enough to be able to tell right away, but when the brunette hadn’t responded to any of his text messages for almost 20 hours? He knew that there was something wrong.

 

He was so glad that he had come.

 

He only wished he could _stay_.

 

Iwaizumi ran the bathtub, sitting on the edge and pondering. He mussed through Oikawa’s cabinet, coming up with some bath salts. He filled the bottom of the tub, sticking a hand in to check the temperature before heading out of the bathroom to go and find Oikawa, who was still curled up on his couch, wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

 

“Yo, Tooru. Let’s get up,” Iwaizumi said to him gently, coaxing him up and out of the couch. He guided him to the bathroom, stripped him down and lifted him into the tub. Oikawa sighed contentedly.

 

“Iwa-chan is being so nice to me,” he said softly, hand flicking in the warm water. It smelled softly of something a little bit sweet – like honey, and what was that? Molasses? Iwaizumi wasn’t sure, but all he could do is grunt softly as he sat down next to the tub.

 

“Of course I am, Tooru. Now lean back,” He pressed a hand against the back of Oikawa’s head, wetting his hair in the warm water. He ran his fingers through the brown locks, fingers gently massaging his scalp. Oikawa let out a soft moan, leaning into the touch. Iwaizumi’s other hand found Oikawa’s knee, drawing circles around it gently.

 

They didn’t speak, exchanging nothing but soft kisses, warm touches and the relaxing heat of the bathroom. Iwaizumi leaned his arm against the edge of the bathtub, his lips finding Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

“Feeling any better?” He mouthed against Oikawa’s soft skin.

 

“Mhm. Yeah… thanks, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled and nuzzled Iwaizumi affectionately.

 

“Hey, idiot, you’re getting my shirt wet.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, shaking his head. It was nice to see Oikawa acting like his usual self again, even if that meant his clothes were getting wet.

 

He could hear an incessant vibrating coming from somewhere in the distance. “Tooru, where’s your phone? You know your friends are probably freaking out, right?”

 

Oikawa just shrugged, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. “I’m fine. Can you get my phone and tell them that?”

 

Iwaizumi retrieved the phone, coming back into the bathroom to plop back down beside the tub. He flicked the phone unlocked, noting the amount of notifications.

 

“Tooru…”

 

“Yeah, Iwa-chan?”

 

“You have 284 notifications.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. That sounds about right.”

 

“Are you _kidding_ me!?”

 

Oikawa laughed, “No, I just mean it’s a group chat, they’re not all messages specifically for me.”

 

“Right, of course,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, popping open his text messages. Oikawa was right – only a dozen text messages. The group chat, however, pinged open as messages came furiously through.

 

**Koutarou:** keiji still won’t talk to meeee

 

**Tsukki:** Well Kou, you probably shouldn’t have messed with his stuff. You know how he gets.

 

**Koutarou:** it was an accident!

 

**Tetsurou:** shut up with your fucking whining

 

**Tetsurou:** tsukki was even letting me hold his hand until your incessant beeping interrupted us

 

**Koutarou:** :’(

 

**Koutarou:** ::’(

 

**Tetsurou:** stop adding more eyes it’s just weird

 

**Daichi:** guys I’m getting worried about tooru

 

**Koushi:** this is really unlike him

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Koutarou:** TOORU

 

**Keiji:** FOR FUCK SAKES KOU, STOP

 

**Koutarou:** Sorry Keiji

 

**Koutarou:** :’(

 

**Keiji:** I’m worried about him too. He hasn’t answered any messages since yesterday afternoon.

 

The messages came in as fast as Iwaizumi could read them, and he had to wonder _how the fuck do they keep up with this shit?_

**Koushi:** That’s it, I’m going to go over there.

 

**Keiji:** I can meet you there

 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi nudged him, “Look, it looks like they’re going to come over here if you don’t answer them.”

 

Oikawa held up his soapy hands helplessly. “So answer them please!”

 

“Ugh, so needy,” Iwaizumi drawled as his hands typed into the chat.

 

**Tooru:** Tooru is fine, there’s no need to panic.

 

**Koushi** : TO

 

**Testurou:** WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN I’VE BEEN SO WORRIED

 

**Koushi:** Are you okay Tooru?

 

**Daichi:** We can come over if you need

 

**Tetsurou:** Omg Dadchi and Momshi, he needs to be punished not coddled.

 

**Koutarou:** that’s right! You’re grounded!

 

Iwaizumi was struggling to keep up, but got his reply wedged in there.

 

**Tooru:** This isn’t actually Tooru, it’s Iwaizumi from his phone. He’s right here though, and says he’s okay. He’s just in the bath and can’t type.

 

No replies came for a while, so Iwaizumi clicked off the phone, going to put it down on the cabinet. It sprang to life, not giving him the reprieve he sought.

 

**Koutarou:** IWA

 

**Tetsurou:** SO THE INFAMOUS IWA-CHAN EMERGES

**Tooru:** Infamous?

 

**Daichi:** search Iwaizumi Hajime

 

**Tetsurou:** DAICHI

 

**Daichi:** go to google

 

**Daichi:** search Iwaizumi Hajime

 

**Koushi:** Just ignore him.

 

**Tooru:** Umm, okay. But yeah. He’s okay.

 

**Koushi:** What is he doing right now?

 

**Tooru:** Like I said, he’s in the bath.

 

**Daichi:** You better not try anything funny

 

**Daichi:** Or I swear I will end you

 

**Koushi:** I know a lot of people, Iwaizumi.

 

**Koushi:** A lot of people with a lot of skills.

 

**Koushi:** A lot of people who can make things disappear.

 

**Daichi:** I’m not subtle, ill just hurt you if you hurt him okay

 

**Tsukki:** I think he gets it

 

**Koushi:** While Tooru is in the bath, why don’t I tell you about the time I killed a man in a bar fight just to watch him die

 

**Keiji:** guys chill

 

**Keiji:** he’s okay, right?

 

**Tooru:** yeah, he’s okay.

 

**Keiji:** thank you, iwaizumi.

 

**Tooru:** I’d better go. He’s looking petulant.

 

Iwaizumi was about to turn the phone off, before he had an idea. He clicked on one of the names, popping up a private chat. Typing in a few messages, glancing at his own phone and then back to Oikawa’s before turning them both off.

 

“Well that only took forever,” Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi looked annoyed, but he was weak to Oikawa’s puppy dog eyes and gave him a small kiss to make it better.

 

“Your friends just love you.”

 

Oikawa blushed, “They do,” he said in a small voice.

 

Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa up out of the lukewarm tub, towel-dried him off and dragged him to the bedroom to get him into some clothes. He picked out a hilariously cute Star Wars t-shirt and gray sweatpants, coaxing Oikawa into them, who sniffled like a child. It was silly, but Iwaizumi actually liked being able to do this with him. It was something small that he could do to hopefully help mend him.

 

They were cuddled back on the couch, drinking some juice when Iwaizumi looked at his watch. “I’ve got to go now, I’m sorry. I will be back later tonight, though, okay?”

 

Oikawa nodded, looking content. “I know. It’s okay, Iwa-chan! You made me feel really happy!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, standing up, pulling him into a kiss. It started of chaste, gentle, but Oikawa pressed more into it. His tongue reached out, exploring. Iwaizumi drank him in like water and it was intoxicating, his skin flushing as hands snaked out around his waist.

 

The ringing doorbell interrupted them, bringing Iwaizumi back to reality. He laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“I’m glad you’re happy, which is why I’m tapping out now.”

 

Oikawa looked up curiously as Iwaizumi headed to the door, grabbing his bag. He stepped into his shoes as he opened up the door.

 

An emotionless face blinked back at him, dark hair windswept. “Akaashi, hey,” Iwaizumi smiled gratefully.

 

“Hello Iwaizumi. I’ll see you later!” He gave what Iwaizumi could only describe as a half-smirk, but that seemed like a lot for him.

 

Iwaizumi headed off, the last thing he saw before he left being Akaashi holding up a bag of takeout.

 

“I brought ramen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks to everyone who follows this fic every day, I keep writing for all of you! Thanks for all kudos and comments, please feel free to leave any requests or ideas you have in the comments. <3


	19. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: This is my Favourite

Oikawa slurped up the last of his ramen, sighing contentedly, his belly warm and feeling sated. He hadn’t realized how hungry he actually was until he’d started in on his bowl, thanking his lucky stars that Akaashi had gotten him an extra-large sized one.

 

“So, Tooru… What happened?” Akaashi asked at last, looking over at Oikawa from the other side of the couch. He had finished his bowl, placing it down on the coffee table.

 

“Well, I… I… I kind of freaked out.” Oikawa sighed, knowing that he was going to have to tell this story eventually. His best bet would be telling Akaashi – he would relay the story to his boyfriends, and then to the rest of Oikawa’s friends quickly and easily. Not to mention that Akaashi was the person he had been telling everything to since high school.

 

So, he told Akaashi.

 

How he had played too hard and hurt his knee.

 

How he had freaked out and left the gym.

 

 _Then_ got angry, yelled at Iwaizumi, collapsed and cried for the majority of the afternoon.

 

“Oh.” Akaashi spoke softly, eyes drifting away, towards the window. Oikawa bit his lip nervously.

 

“Do you think he hates me?”

 

“No, of course not. Why would he hate you?”

 

“Okay,” Oikawa paused to re-word what he wanted to say, “Do you think that he was freaked out?”

 

“Probably.”

 

Oikawa sat back, stunned. “Keiji-chan you are not supposed to _say yes_!”

 

“Well it’s true,” he scoffed, “But he didn’t run away, and he stayed with you. He endured Daichi and Koushi’s bullying, too.”

 

“He _what_?!”

 

“So is he your boyfriend now?” Akaashi asked, ignoring his question.

 

“Umm… y-yeah. I guess he is.”

 

Akaashi smiled. “Good. I’m happy for you.”

 

Oikawa blushed, turning a deep shade of red. He shrieked, hiding himself down under some blankets with a laugh. “I’m happy too!”

 

If Oikawa were forced to answer – and he would only do so under duress – he would probably admit that Akaashi was his best friend. Not only had they been friends since high school, having stayed close during University and lucking out that they had both managed to find jobs together after graduation.

 

They had been together when Oikawa experienced his knee injury, nearly falling into himself and absolutely despising it whenever someone at school tried to approach him to “talk” and express their regret about what had happened. Akaashi was always by his side to give his ice-cold glare to ensure that nobody came up to bother him.

 

They had been together in University, when Akaashi and Bokuto had first gotten together after dancing around each other all throughout high school, and Oikawa had gotten to see Akaashi actually freaking out for once. He had been so nervous that Bokuto didn’t like him back, missing the completely obvious signs from the owl-like man. Oikawa remembered when Akaashi came to him, distraught, years later, telling him that he was in love with three men and he had no idea what to do about it.

 

They had been together during countless birthdays, New Years, Christmases and vacations. Akaashi always seemed to know what to say, what Oikawa needed even when he himself didn’t know. He gave hugs in the right moments and space in others. He might not be the most talkative person out there, but Oikawa would fight anyone who tried to say he wasn’t a great friend.

 

They stayed together, flicking through Netflix on the couch and landed on some sappy romance movie. “The Longest Ride,” Oikawa had said. “Scott Eastwood is in this. He’s so cute!”

 

Akaashi had shrugged, seemingly emotionless, but Oikawa knew that these sad ones always got to him the most.

 

He appeared cold, but he did have a romantic heart beating under all that ice.

 

By the time that Iwaizumi’s meeting had ended, he was far from content. His landlord was a complete asshat who seemed determined to hike up the price of his rent or kick him out. He had a lease for the entire year, so there was nothing he could do legally to get him to leave, but he had been filling his life with annoyances ever since he decided he wanted to sell the building. The temperature flicking in his apartment randomly, forcing him to wake up to an incessantly hot apartment building, sweating his balls off. Or he would wake up and it would be freezing, his teeth chattering as he tried to dive beneath the blankets.

 

His water was iffy, hot sometimes and cold others. Sometimes his power would shut off, requiring him to reset the breakers.

 

He was getting _very annoyed_.

 

And now? His landlord had offered him a “cash bonus”, he had called it, to allow him to terminate his lease early and move out. Legal? Probably not. Iwaizumi didn’t know the details. But that thousand dollars was starting to look very tempting.

 

But where would he go?

 

Oikawa’s was not an option, that was way too soon. He would have to seek out somewhere else, maybe somewhere in town that he could rent. He groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets, flicking open his text messages. He saw one from Kenma, which he flicked open.

 

 **Kenma:** Everything sorted with your landlord?

 

Despite what most would think considering how quiet he was in real life, Kenma was a big texter. Iwaizumi found that he texted him often – while gaming, having dinner, during breaks in school. They didn’t really start conversations, instead continuing a long-winded one that never seemed to end. It was nice, really, considering how non-judgemental Kenma was. Iwaizumi felt like he could tell him anything.

 

 **Me:** He offered me cash to leave.

 

 **Me:** Honestly I kinda just want to go, save myself the trouble.

 

 **Kenma:** Have you looked for any listings?

 

 **Me:** No, not yet. Only been thinking about it.

 

 **Kenma:** Let me check with my landlord. I might have something for you.

 

 **Me:** That’d be awesome. Thanks!

 

 **Kenma:** Np now go back to Tooru before Tetsu goes over and “hangs out” with them… he’s been whining at me all day because Keiji’s over there

 

 **Me:** Thanks for the heads up. Tooru has been strangely quiet.

 

 **Kenma:** Probably Keiji, he likes the whole ‘no tech during hang out time’ thing. Ugh.

 

Iwaizumi laughed, pocketing his phone. He hopped into his car, driving off towards Oikawa’s, only stopping for some groceries before heading over to the familiar apartment. He headed out the stairs, knocking at the door, hearing a chorus of “Come in!” before he entered.

 

He had not been expecting to find Akaashi and Oikawa, huddled up together, eyes red from crying and sniffling.

 

Iwaizumi’s heart sank.

 

Had his knee started to hurt again?

 

He took a step closer, dropping his bags on the floor.

 

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa sniffled, “ _Iwa-chan,_ look!”

 

He wailed, pointing to the screen where he could see two forlorn-looking people, standing at what appeared to be a funeral.

 

“Oh.”

 

Oikawa sniffled, wiping at his eyes as sad music played from the television.

 

“Are you… watching… a sad movie?”

 

Oikawa just nodded, opening up his arms like a child who needed a hug. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, looking annoyed but he allowed Oikawa to clamber into his embrace, sighing contentedly.

 

“T-they’re just s-so… p-perfect together,” Oikawa spoke between sobs.

 

“B-but they keep getting t-torn apart!” Akaashi cried, on Oikawa’s other side, their hands grasped tightly together. “S-She needs to go for her internship and a-all that h-he knows is bull r-riding!”

 

Iwaizumi hummed, nodding his head as he listened to the two prattle on. He ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair, agreed with Akaashi’s broken sentences and paid absolutely no mind to the movie.

 

“You two finish this. I’ll make some dinner,” Iwaizumi suggested, untangling himself from them as he headed into the kitchen. He worked at some dinner, half-listening to their broken conversation as the movie headed towards its conclusion. He brought them bowls of curry and rice, listened to a teary film conclusion followed by laughter.

 

“I feel better,” Oikawa announced, leaning his weight against Iwaizumi. Akaashi nodded, a smile evident on his face.

 

“Good. I’d better go,” Akaashi nodded as they said their goodbyes. He whispered something to Oikawa before heading out, waving unemotionally. Oikawa curled back into Iwaizumi’s embrace, stretching out his legs.

 

“How’s the knee?” Iwaizumi asked, fingers reaching out to rub against the skin of Oikawa’s thigh, tracing circles down and around his knee. Oikawa nuzzled Iwaizumi, enjoying the light pressure.

 

“It’s better now. I just need to be more careful. Wear my brace more often… stretch… warm up… and stop when my body tells me to.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, humming quietly.

 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly, biting his lip. Iwaizumi looked at him curiously, wondering what was going through his head. “You know, you’re pretty amazing.”

 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi chuckled lowly, hoping that if he played it off as a joke, Oikawa would let it die.

 

“Yeah,” he spoke lowly, lifting himself up to look in Iwaizumi’s eyes. “You were so straightforward… I mean, even asking me to be your _boyfriend_!”

 

Iwaizumi blushed, “It was no big deal.”

 

“It was!”

 

“I don’t know about that, Tooru.”

 

“You’re even blushing! It _was_! I have flustered the great Iwaizumi!”

 

“You’re full of shit, _Shitty_ kawa.”

 

“Aw, Iwa-chan, if you want to give me a nickname, I’d prefer something sweeter.” Oikawa laughed before switching positions, flipping over so that he was straddling Iwaizumi’s lap, his legs stretched out behind him. “I’m serious though. You were so _good to me_. I don’t know if I can thank you enough.”

 

“I didn’t do it for thanks,” Iwaizumi mumbled, cheeks still burning. He had his eyes fixed on Oikawa, marvelling at the lust in his eyes. But there was something more than that there… Iwaizumi just couldn’t identify it yet.

 

“I know. You did it because you’re a good person,” Oikawa began, eyes fluttering as his head dipped low to press a kiss to Iwaizumi’s jaw, who let out a soft exhale.

 

“You care about me… even when I freaked you out, and you didn’t know what to do. You stayed. You _tried_ , for me,” Oikawa ran his tongue along Iwaizumi’s jaw line, relishing in the shiver that earned him.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Oikawa pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s neck, hands trailing along the hem of his shirt. He allowed his fingers to slip under it to feel the hard muscles underneath.

 

“You’re so sweet, so _kind_ , so amazing,” Oikawa pulled up his shirt, tossing it off to the side. He pressed the flat of his palms on Iwaizumi’s abs, pressing his lips to his collarbone. “Not to mention you’re beautiful.” His tongue swirled around where he’d kissed, teeth nibbling on the flesh there.

 

“Stop it, stop that,” Iwaizumi mumbled, annoyed.

 

“Stop what? Pointing out the obvious?”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “No, saying things that aren’t true. You’re what beautiful is, not me.”

 

Oikawa looked at him like he had two heads and Iwaizumi felt odd under his gaze. Scrutinized. “What are you talking about?” He asked, hands trailing up to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

 

“You heard me.” Iwaizumi looked away.

 

 _Can’t he_ see _? I don’t get it. Why is he insisting on this-_

 

“I don’t understand,” Oikawa said rather seriously, which made Iwaizumi’s hands twitch. “You don’t think you’re beautiful?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled at him as his hands wrapped around him and he pulled him into a warm hug. “You are insanely beautiful. When I look at you, my heart skips a beat. A literal _fucking_ beat like we’re in some shoujo manga,” He laughed, a sweet sound that Iwaizumi loved.

 

Before Iwaizumi could interrupt him, Oikawa just kept on talking, his voice sweet like honey. “Your eyes, Iwa-chan, so beautiful. Serious, like they’re taking in every detail of the world around them. You’re always watching so closely, and you _see me_ , see right through me.” He ran his thumb along Iwaizumi’s cheek, eyes locked briefly.

 

“You don’t smile a lot, Iwa-chan, but when you do… it’s so pure, so genuine,” Iwaizumi pressed their lips together softly, for just a second before pulling back. “And your lips, so soft, so amazing to kiss. You’re a really good kisser.”

 

Iwaizumi hummed, too stunned to do anything. Nobody had ever paid this close attention to him before, focusing solely on _him_ and nothing else. It scared him, made him feel anxious and nervous, but more than that he found that he _liked_ it. He shivered as Oikawa’s hands ran down to his broad shoulders, and his chest.

 

“I could stare at this for days,” Oikawa spoke lowly, his hands tracing over Iwaizumi’s defined chest. “So fucking hot, and each one of these little freckles? Adorable.” Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s chest, tongue flicking out to run down his salty skin. “Not to mention you taste fantastic.”

 

He grinned, continuing his ministrations, hands slipping up, burying themselves in Iwaizumi’s dark hair. “Your hair is so soft, so fun to run my fingers through,” Oikawa grinned as he continued to play with his hair, fingers running along his scalp. Iwaizumi let out a sigh of content, and _shit he remembers my weak spot_ -

 

“You _love_ to be petted too, right?” Oikawa smirked, inching a little closer on Iwaizumi’s lap, giving away just how much this was turning him on. It was impossible for Iwaizumi to miss how hard he was, rubbing against his leg.

 

“This is my favourite,” Oikawa admitted, hands continuing to pet Iwaizumi, rubbing his head, cheeks, behind his ears. He placed kisses everywhere he touched, short pecks on his cheeks, lips, nose, forehead.

 

His lips travelled down to Iwaizumi’s arms, pressing a damp kiss on his forearm and giving his muscles a generous squeeze. “I love _and_ hate it when you wear t-shirts,” he admitted with a low chuckle.

 

Finally, _finally_ , after all of this, his hands slid down Iwaizumi’s torso, grasping at the bulge in his pants. “This is pretty damn beautiful, too.” A smirk played on his lips as he slid his hand down the waistband of Iwaizumi’s pants, hands gripping his cock.

 

“Can I, Iwa-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Oikawa likes to watch sappy rom coms, and he made Akaashi watch so many as teens that Akaashi started to like them too... he'd never admit that though ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, comments and requests! <3


	20. Iwaizumi: Anything You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how the most asked question I get about this fic is "will they be cockblocked?!" you'll have to read to find out! ;)

It didn’t seem to take long for Oikawa to rid Iwaizumi of all of his clothes, kneeling in between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock. His tongue swirled around the tip before he took him in deeper, eyes closing as he swallowed around his cock.

 

“So good,” Oikawa moaned softly against his dick.

 

Iwaizumi felt exposed, being the only one naked, but with the way Oikawa was treating him he hardly even noticed it. Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, looking down at his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ His beautiful, gorgeous fucking boyfriend who was getting incredibly turned on just from giving him a blowjob, his own erection evident.

 

He had pulled off Iwaizumi’s dick, resounding in a lewd pop. Licking his lips, he looked up at Iwaizumi like was a tall glass of water and Oikawa was a very, very thirsty man.

 

Iwaizumi was frozen in place. Normally his mind would be racing, filled with thoughts of turning this around, making sure that his lover was pleased, not caring about himself.

 

Today was not like that, though.

 

“That’s it,” Oikawa grinned as his tongue ran along the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock, suckling at the skin there. His hand played with all the skin his mouth couldn’t reach, drawing a long moan out of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s head fell back, hitting the couch with a thud. This was too much, too much, he couldn’t be the focus of attention like this, he didn’t _deserve it_ -

 

“So beautiful,” Oikawa mumbled more to himself than anything as his lips found their way around his cock again. Iwaizumi groaned loudly, thighs trembling softly. His hands found their way into Oikawa’s soft hair, fisting into it to keep him grounded to _something_. Anything at this point.

 

Oikawa was relentless and Iwaizumi couldn’t focus on anything other than the immense pleasure he was feeling. A wet finger ran up his thigh before circling around his entrance. “Iwa-chan, is this okay?”

 

Iwaizumi understood his hesitation – they hadn’t had any penetrative sex yet – but he had no idea how much he would want it until this very moment. He’d bottomed before, sure, but he had always done it to please his partner. He had to bite his lip to hold back the cries of _fuck yes_ because _damn it_ if Oikawa didn’t fill him up soon he felt was going to die from anticipation. He had never wanted a cock in his ass so badly before. All he could manage however was a nod, which was the confirmation Oikawa was looking for.

 

A finger pressed inside of him, quickly joined by another. Oikawa worked him long and slow, pressing against him all over to learn which parts of his body made him _scream_. Iwaizumi panted, eyes screwed shut, hands grasping uselessly on the couch around him. His fingernails dug into the fabric as he moaned, loudly, _wanting_ him. Oikawa.

 

“F-fuck, Tooru,” he whined, bucking into Oikawa’s touch.

 

“Very good, Iwa-chan. Just hold out a little longer, and you’ll get your reward,” he purred, another finger finding its way into Iwaizumi. He pressed kisses onto his thigh, free hand gripping onto his waist hard.

 

“You don’t want to watch, Iwa-chan? While I work your beautiful ass open for me?” Iwaizumi didn’t have to look at Oikawa to tell he was grinning, but Iwaizumi obeyed anyway, looking up to meet his eyes.

 

He looked at him so earnestly, with such an honest look of affection and primal _lust_ that Iwaizumi’s throat went dry. Oikawa kept their eyes locked, never stopping his fingers that pressed _just right_ against Iwaizumi, causing him to cry out with pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Tooru, get off,” he said easily, pushing back against him. Looking puzzled, Oikawa obeyed, withdrawing his fingers and leaning back on his knees.

 

“Iwa-chan, wha-“

 

“Get up here,” Iwaizumi’s hand grabbed Oikawa by the arm, yanking him up onto the couch. Oikawa looked at him with surprise as Iwaizumi pulled off his shirt, hands fumbling with his pants. “Why do you always wear such tight fucking pants-“

 

“Here,” Oikawa’s hands aided him in pulling down his jeans, letting them pool around his feet before kicking them off. Iwaizumi was pleased to see he was already hard and red, the tip leaking. His fingers swirled across the tip, pressing lightly just to hear Oikawa squirm.

 

“Now I get what _I_ want, right?” Iwaizumi grinned, slipping his leg over Oikawa so that he was straddling him, stroking his cock affectionately.

 

“Ah… y-yes, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed slowly. Perfect. Just how Iwaizumi wanted him. Licking his lips, he fumbled through their piles of clothes for a condom and the bottle of lube Oikawa had been using. He ripped open the condom with his teeth, rolling it onto Oikawa.

 

“Iwa-” His words turned into a loud moan as Iwaizumi sank down onto his cock, no hesitation. Oikawa threw his head back as Iwaizumi settled himself, rocking gently. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, getting used to the feeling. Moving so fast was painful but he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

He _had_ to have Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hands, leading them behind his back, encouraging him to hold on to him tightly in an embrace. He gripped onto Oikawa for leverage, one hand grasping his shoulder while the other held on tightly to the couch behind his head.

 

“Very _good_ , Tooru,” Iwaizumi teased with a small chuckle as he began to rock his hips against Oikawa. The brunette groaned loudly, fingers digging into Iwaizumi’s back.

 

He moved slowly at first, getting accustomed to the feeling before picking up the pace. He rocked his hips, lifted himself up and fucked himself on Oikawa’s dick mercilessly. Oikawa was reduced to a panting mess, all gasps and groans and broken calls of Iwaizumi’s name.

 

“You’re mine,” Iwaizumi whispered against the skin of his neck, panting as Oikawa’s dick thrusted into him hard. “Can my reward be you?” He bit down on Oikawa’s collarbone, rutting hard against him, lapping at his sweet salty skin.

 

“F-fuck… yes… anything you want!” Oikawa managed to spit out as he gasped, squirming under Iwaizumi.

 

Seeing Oikawa so well fucked out, eyes glassy, face flushed and unable to catch his breath was almost too much for Iwaizumi to handle. He raised himself up on his knees, increasing his pace, gasping against Oikawa.

 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi moaned as he plunged into him, “Tooru, fuck me,” he encouraged, knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping down. Oikawa nodded quickly, moving his hips in time with Iwaizumi, thrusting up. Iwaizumi groaned loudly as he felt _so full_ , so fucking great. His eyes screwed shut as he moaned loudly.

 

“Iwa,” Oikawa groaned, “ _Iwa-chan_ ,” he gasped as his hips jerked up, ” _Hajime_ , I’m gonna come.”

 

Iwaizumi bit down hard on Oikawa’s shoulder, drawing a sharp gasp out of him, fucking him relentlessly. Oikawa shifted and his thrust brushed against Iwazumi’s sweet spot, causing him to cry out sharply.

 

“Fuck, fuck f-fuck,” he groaned, another thrust sending him over the edge as Iwaizumi came hard, spilling over himself and Oikawa. That was far too much for Oikawa to handle, who came immediately at the sight, pressing their lips together roughly. They gasped into each others mouths, Iwaizumi slowing before halting his movements completely, a panting mess.

 

Iwaizumi grinned, locking his eyes with Oikawa’s, who was trying to catch his breath in vain. He looked amazing, so beautiful, and Iwaizumi could see the same look he felt reflected in Oikawa’s eyes.

 

“Fuck, Tooru... that… that was….”

 

“Mhm,” he mumbled, hand running through Iwaizumi’s hair affectionately. “Fucking amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank YOU for leaving any kudos, comments, ideas, requests, or just reading and enjoying my fic! It keeps me motivated to know that people enjoy it every day. :) <3


	21. Iwaizumi: He'll Warm Up To You

Iwaizumi yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. He had arrived at work early on Monday morning, wanting to get some prep in for the day. He had eaten some breakfast consisting of oatmeal and a grapefruit and was nursing his coffee, thumbing through resources for his lessons.

 

“Iwaizumi,” a voice called to him from the door. He gave him a nod in greeting. “Good morning.”

 

Iwaizumi’s first now nearly two months at this school had been more so on the solitary side, aside from spending time with Oikawa and his friends. There was nothing wrong with that – Iwaizumi got on quite well with them, and had even found himself hitting the gym a few times with Bokuto, Kuroo occasionally joining them but at times finding their workouts to be too rigorous for him. Kenma and him had developed a strong friendship as well.

 

The exception to that, however, was Kyoutani Kentarou.

 

From the moment they had met, Kyoutani seemed to have sized him up, deciding he was worthy. Of what? Iwaizumi wasn’t sure. A rival, perhaps, or maybe something more than that. Their schedules were very similar and they shared a preparation period which allowed them to meet for coffee in the staff room most days (Decaffeinated tea for Kyoutani – apparently caffeine didn’t bode well for him).

 

They had discovered some mutual interests, which had lead them to hanging out occasionally outside of school. Going for runs or to the gym together was interesting, considering that Kyoutani always tried to best Iwaizumi but just couldn’t seem to do it in those areas. Apparently that had earned Iwaizumi some form of respect from the man.

 

“Hey, Kyoutani. You’re here early,” he looked up, eyes meeting with the blonde who just nodded.

 

“Yeah, I woke up early and couldn’t lay in bed anymore,” he admitted, joining Iwaizumi with a mug of tea. From the smell it was some sort of blueberry mix which seemed to be his favourite, judging by how often he drank it. “What about you? Have a busy weekend?”

_Oh, you know. Just had an extremely emotional two days with my new boyfriend, got to witness him break down, feel absolutely useless when I could do jack shit and we had really, really good sex. Does that count as busy?_

 

Iwaizumi just chuckled, “Oh, like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I’m listening.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to give him _all_ the details, considering there were some personal details he wasn’t sure Oikawa would want shared. Kyoutani was easy to talk to though, sort of like a younger brother with the way he looked up to Iwaizumi, eyes wide and listening intently. Iwaizumi would swear he was just like a dog the way his ears perked up when he was listening.

 

“Just a crazy weekend with Oikawa,” Iwaizumi began before giving him the reader’s digest version of his weekend, skipping some of the more dramatic bits. And the bathtub. That was something he’d rather keep between himself and Oikawa.

 

“Ah, Oikawa,” Kyoutani said the words like he was eating something unpleasant. “So you two are dating now?”

 

“Yeah…” Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, getting some weird vibes from Kyoutani. “That’s cool right? You’re not weird about the whole gay thing, are you?”

 

“No, no, that’s not it. I don’t care about that.” Kyoutani looked at him carefully. “I don’t know him very well but he seems... _flashy_.”

 

“That sounds about right.”

 

“A little bit of an airhead.”

 

“You’re not wrong there.”

 

“A pretty boy.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Flamboyant, a bit arrogant, a tad full of himself…”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“So why do you like him again?”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, sipping his coffee. “Who knows?”

 

Kyoutani didn’t look impressed, narrowing his eyes. Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself – this side of Kyoutani was… cute? It was like he was jealous, or maybe a little bit possessive. Not in a lover’s sort of way, but more so like a child who was annoyed that someone was stealing the attention of his older brother. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice how similar Oikawa and Kyoutani were in that regard.

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he laughed, “He’s actually a really nice guy. He’s sweet… funny… and he cares a lot…” Iwaizumi spoke with surprising ease, which even he was shocked about. Normally this kind of thing would have embarrassed him. Kyoutani just nodded slowly, seeming to process the information.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he spoke lowly, tutting. The door to the staff room swung open and voices interrupted Iwaizumi’s reply.

 

“Well _well_ well what do we have here!” Kuroo spread his arms open wide as he walked in, dropping down in the seat right next to Iwaizumi.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s Iwaizumi and Kyoutani.” Akaashi drawled, rolling his eyes as he went to pour himself a coffee.

 

“Yes, _Iwaizumi_ , who apparently has been getting _very warm and cozy_ with Tooru!” Bokuto exclaimed, selecting the seat across from Iwaizumi, who inwardly groaned. He had been expecting this, but it still was even more annoying when they actually came to speak with him.

 

“Yeah. We had sex,” Iwaizumi said easily, flipping the page of his book while Bokuto nearly fell out of his seat, the honesty shocking him.

  
“Nice, was it good?” Akaaashi took the seat across from Kyoutani, nodding a greeting at him. The blonde was blushing; this conversation was clearly more than he was expecting at 7:30 in the morning.

 

“Very.” Iwaizumi bit back a chuckle.

 

“Well we’ve been talking,” Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look, “and there are some things we need to set straight with you.”

 

“Uh huh,” Iwaizumi nodded, gesturing at them to go ahead.

 

“Tooru is one of my _best friends_ ,” Bokuto began, “he is very sensitive and acts like tough shit but he’s a flower. He’s a fucking flower! You know what that means? He’s delicate, and shit like that. You could hurt him without ever meaning to. But I don’t care if you don’t mean it. You’ve seen me work out, you know if it came down to it it’d be a tight scrap between us.” He flexed his muscles to prove his point.

 

“You had better be serious about him, because he doesn’t deserve to be played around with. He thinks a lot more than he lets on and feels things a lot deeper than he’d like you to believe.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes as if this would get his point across better, despite the fact that so far he was just revealing more of Oikawa’s soul and not really threatening like he’d planned. “He thinks a lot but I don’t. I just react. And when I’m mad? I react poorly. Very poorly. I spent a month in juvie you know.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Got in some fights.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, eyes flicking over to Tsukishima who he didn’t even realize had entered, he was so quiet. He sat next to Bokuto, golden eyes looking at Iwaizumi seriously. He didn’t speak, just glaring at him with such a cold look that Iwaizumi felt himself shiver. He was intimidating in his own way.

 

“Ah, Iwaizumi! Just the man I was looking for.” Sugawara entered into the room, an innocent smile playing at his lips.

 

_Since when is everyone at this damn school a morning person? It’s not even eight!_

“’Scuse me,” Sawamura yawned, apparently not joining in on this threatening session. He veered for the coffee, pouring himself a large cup. Apparently he didn’t wake up until he’d had at least two cups of the delicious nectar.

 

“You remember what we talked about on Tooru’s phone, right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Don’t forget it. He’s like a little brother to me, and I protect my family,” Sugawara was the most evident of all of them with his threats.

 

“I wont. I… I… I mean… You don’t have to worry so much.”

 

Sugawara shot up an eyebrow as he bit down on his breakfast, an oatmeal muffin. “I always worry.”

 

“I-I… I mean…” Iwaizumi swallowed, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all.

 

“What is it, Iwa?” Akaashi asked after pouring his second cup of coffee.

 

“I just mean… I really like him… I… intend on this working out,” he stared at his coffee cup as he spoke, which had long been empty. A pity really as it was a good excuse for him to not make eye contact with anyone while sipping it. “I… I’m committed to this. To him.” Iwaizumi could feel himself blushing; where had that totally cool badass gone who had joked about sex five minutes ago?

 

“Good,” Sawamura spoke from behind him where he ruffled his hair. Iwaizumi scoffed, sounding annoyed, but he couldn’t stop the smile from burning his face at the gesture. “I approve.”

 

Threats turned into low chatter as they ate their breakfasts, drank coffee and the time ticked by. Ten minutes before the bell, everyone was clearing out, leaving just Iwaizumi and Kyoutani.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa burst through the door, genuine smile on his face.

 

_Flowers must bloom at the sight of that smile._

 

He came up beside him, plopping down in the seat next to him. His fingers found Iwaizumi’s, playing with them in his lap. 

 

“Good morning, Kyoutani-chan!”

 

Kyoutani looked at Oikawa like he was the most annoying thing to ever grace the planet. Like his existence offended him.

 

Kyoutani pointedly ignored him, also ignoring his pout and whines at _being_ ignored. “I’ve gotta go set up. Have a good day, Iwaizumi.” He stood up from his chair, glaring at Oikawa before heading off.

 

“Why does Kyoutani-chan hate me?”

 

“He’ll warm up to you,” Iwaizumi laughed, bringing their faces closer together. “Just give it some time.”

 

Their lips found each other, warm and sweet, relaxing and comforting.

 

His turbulent morning completely gone, melted away by the sweetness of Oikawa’s lips.

 

“Have a good day,” Oikawa whispered in his ear before smiling, standing up and heading out of the room, just as the first bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos!! It means the world to me! <3
> 
> Confession? I don't exactly know where this fic is heading. I have like a very rough time outline, showcasing events they'll celebrate together and a few ideas or whatever, but it's not very specific and is 99% fluff. So thank you again to everyone who leaves me ideas! :)


	22. Iwaizumi: You Have Been Invited to Join...

“Are you sure about this?” Iwaizumi asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Of course,” Kenma looked up from his cell phone briefly. “We can do it this weekend. As soon as November starts.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, a small smile playing on his face. It seemed that this would work out pretty well. “Perfect. Thanks, Kenma,” he gave the blonde a wave as he walked off, heading back towards his classroom. Lunch was nearly over, which meant more classes to teach. Monday was always the hardest; Iwaizumi was already feeling tired.

 

“Iwa-chan!” A shrill voice filled his ears as a heavy weight grabbed onto his back. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, chuckling as he felt the familiar warmth of Oikawa at his back.

 

“Shittykawa, what is it?” He asked, hands finding his to hold him in his embrace.

 

“That nickname is really gonna stick, isn’t it?”

 

“I think it fits.”

 

Oikawa let out a displeased groan into Iwaizumi’s back, squeezing him tighter.

 

“And I came here to invite you out!”

 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa off of him, turning to face him. They were alone in the work room so they could speak freely.

 

“Yeah, do you remember what Friday is?”

 

“Uh. The end of the week?” Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, not following.

 

“No, _Iwa-chan_ , it’s Halloween! Tsukki and everyone are having one at their place,” He smiled brightly, lacing his hands with Iwaizumi, who felt a tug at his heart.

 

“A Halloween party? Are you sure we’re the adults in this place?”

 

“How rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, pulling on his hands. “Will you go with me?”

 

Iwaizumi bit his lip. He had a good time last time he had hung out with Oikawa’s friends, but now that they were _dating_ … he _was_ a little bit nervous about how his friends were going to treat him now. Not that he couldn’t take them with his eyes closed, but, being around Sugawara was strange. He felt like he didn’t want to disappoint him.

 

“Sure, Tooru,” he said softly, allowing a soft smile to play on his face.

 

“Yay! Great, Iwa-chan!” He pulled him in for a quick kiss before dashing off. “Bye bye!”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, chuckling to himself. With all that had happened between them in such a short few weeks, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure that things would stay so easy between them. He was worried they might be tense. That Oikawa would be awkward around him. To his delight, however, Oikawa was still the same sweet, silly person that he always was.

 

His afternoon flew by with two very busy classes, leaving Iwaizumi tired. They didn’t have volleyball practice so he collapsed in his office, rummaging through his things. He had some assignments to mark from his health class and a food fair to prepare. He pulled out his phone, sighing as he opened it up.

 

One request popped up on his screen: “You have been invited to join **GROUP CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ” Curious, he clicked the “accept” button, which prompted the chat to pop up.

 

**_Iwaizumi Hajime has been added to the chat._ **

**Tsukki:** Ugh Kou never do that again

 

 **Koutarou:** but you love my cooking! :(

 

 **Keiji:** No, we like living.

 

 **Koutarou:** OH HEY

**Koutarou:** LOOK WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN

 

 **Tetsurou:** I did nothing of the sort owl-boy

 

 **Yuu:** IWA-CHAN

 

 **Hajime:** Please no it’s bad enough being called that by shittykawa

 

 **Tooru:** aww Iwa-chan you’re so mean to me!

 

 **Tsukki:** Hahaha Shittykawa, why didn’t I think of that?

 

 **Tooru:** No

 

 **Hajime:** I’ve been thinking, Trashykawa works too

 

 **Tooru:** NO

 

 **Tsukki:** Hahahaha I knew I liked you

 

 **Tooru:** :(

 

 **Koutarou:** So anyway, Iwa we added you cause we are planning what to do for Halloween

 

 **Keiji:** It’s Kou’s favourite holiday

 

 **Tetsurou:** Fair warning: he will try to scare you.

 

 **Koutarou:** WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT

 

 **Koushi:** Kou your “scaring” goes way too far. Last year you almost caused an accident in the parking lot.

 

 **Koutarou:** That wasn’t my fault!

 

 **Koushi:** and you helped Daichi break his arm two years ago.

 

 **Koutarou:** Also not my fault…

 

 **Tsukki:** Kou, it’s okay. I still love you.

 

 **Yuu:** Whatever, guys! This is the perfect opportunity now that Iwa is here too!  


**Yuu:** We can finally discover who has the nicest dick!

 

 **Kozume:** bye

 

 **Hajime:** Uh, what?

 

 **Koutarou:** Ohhh good call!!

 

 **Yuu:** I have been doing some research and I am closer to reaching my conclusion

 

 **Tooru:** Research? Have you been creeping around again?

 

 **Yuu:** Pointed interviews. As it turns out, it’s easy to get information about people’s dicks when you offer donuts as compensation

 

 **Tooru:** YOU DIDN’T

 

 **Yuu:** Oh, but I did.

 

 **Yuu:** Kou and Tetsu, I am sorry but neither of you will be winning da best peen award. Research has shown you are both sorta average.

 

 **Tetsurou:** Sorta average?!

 

 **Yuu:** Well I didn’t want to _have_ to say. Slightly below average.

 

 **Koutarou:** Um. What?

 

 **Yuu:** Yeah, Tsukki’s pretty well off though it seems

 

 **Tsukki:** You realize they’re gonna sulk and I am gonna have to fix this right?

 

 **Yuu:** Nah their egos can take it

 

 **Yuu:** Daichi’s is pretty good size-wise but Tooru’s got something nice and special down there. Big but also pretty, apparently. Iwa do you have anything to add there?

 

 **Hajime:** Are you for real right now?

 

 **Yuu:** I take my tables very seriously! I nearly have all columns in my table complete. You are a pretty big blank spot right now though and a few other holes I need to fill, like Kenma and Akaashi

 

 **Tooru:** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YUU

 

 **Tooru:** STOP NOW

 

 **Yuu:** That was a compliment Tooru! Idk why you’re mad

 

 **Tooru:** KOUSHI I KNOW THAT WAS YOU

 

 **Koushi:** He offered me maple dip donuts! They’re my favourite.

 

 **Tetsurou:** how could you do that to dadchi, his dick deserves more respect than that

 

 **Koushi:** I respect his dick, and often. Don’t worry.

 

 **Koutarou:** oh gross I don’t want to think about my parents having sex

 

 **Daichi:** we’re not your parents, and its fine. Tooru does have a nice dick.

 

 **Tetsurou:** YOU’VE SEEN IT TOO!

 

 **Daichi:** yeah its nbd

 

 **Tsukki:** Wow dadchi just used chatspeak

 

 **Tetsurou:** nbd! I wanna see it now too! :(

 

 **Tooru:** Tetsu no that’s just weird

 

 **Hajime:** Yeah I can confirm that. It’s nice.

 

 **Tooru:** IWA-CHAN!

 

 **Yuu:** Nice! Thanks Iwa

 

 **Tooru:** Stop! Omg

 

 **Keiji:** I’m sitting here with Tooru and you all need to know he is actually blushing right now

 

 **Keiji:** Let’s stop and we can finish this later

 

 **Yuu:** That’s fine, I’ve got some good info here. Now just to fill in the last few blanks.

 

 **Keiji:** Kou. Halloween?

 

 **Koutarou:** Yeah… Halloween! Party at our place. Tsukki promised me he’d make food!

 

 **Daichi:** Sounds cool. Are we dressing up?

 

 **Koutarou:** IS THAT A RHETORICAL QUESTION

 

 **Koushi:** Apparently so

 

 **Tetsurou:** Let’s make this interesting. Prize for best costumes?

 

 **Keiji:** What kind of prizes?

 

 **Tetsurou:** idk we can think of something. It’ll be a surprise.

 

 **Yuu:** and worst prizes have to serve drinks all night

 

 **Tsukki:** I’m in

 

 **Hajime:** Okay, sure.

 

 **Koutarou:** YAY!!

 

A knock resounded on the door of Iwaizumi’s office, so he closed his phone and waved them in. Kyoutani walked in, face looking bright as their eyes met.

 

“Good to go?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, putting his phone on silence. He was sure the messages weren’t going to end, but putting his phone on mute would allow them to hit the gym in relative peace.


	23. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: The Gym!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last transitional chapter before Halloween! This one sort of just poured out, it's a bit longer than my usual chapters so I'm not sure if I love it or hate it... so help me decide please. Thank you!! Thanks to everyone who comments, leaves kudos and reads! It means so much to me to hear how much you're enjoying it~

Iwaizumi always felt good after a workout.

 

He spent time running, getting his heart beating quickly, sweat dripping down his back.

 

He would lift weights like he was born to do it, muscles twitching as they worked beneath his tanned skin.

 

His breath coming out in pants, he finished off his work out and used his shirt to wipe sweat from his face.

 

Kyoutani, who he had come with, was nearly finished with his as well, just as rigorous. Iwaizumi gave him a curt nod as he headed off towards the showers to clean himself up and get ready to go home.

 

He ran the water, cold as he liked it, stepping in once he’d stripped himself of his sweaty clothes. The cold water felt good and it did wonders to calm his burning skin. Not only because he had just worked out heavily, but also because working out _really really really_ turned him on.

 

It was weird. He knew that. He felt like a pervert, but there was a reason that he could never invite Oikawa to the gym. Not that he exactly worked out, but even so. There’s no way he would be able to control himself from shoving him into the shower and having his way with him.

 

Even on his own it was enough to deal with his libido now that he had such clear images of what Oikawa looked like in bed… the look on his face before he came, cock buried deep in Iwaizumi; the way his lips looked wrapped around his cock, taking him in and making him come.

 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi mumbled, turning the temperature of the water down as cold as he possibly could.

 

He was _not_ jacking off in the shower at the gym.

 

He was _not_ jacking off in the shower at the gym.

 

He was jacking off in the shower at the gym.

 

He groaned, trying his best to quiet himself by biting into his hand. He got himself off fast, staying quiet, but he didn’t feel satisfied. It had been an annoyingly stressful day at work dealing with some issues with his students and some administrators at the board and working out was one way for him to deal with that stress. He washed off his body, not hard anymore but still feeling anxious.

 

Angry? Stressed? He wasn’t sure, he was never very good at dealing with or identifying his emotions.

 

Iwaizumi dressed himself quickly, a little embarrassed at what he had done even though there was no way anybody could tell just by looking at him. That didn’t help his nerves, though. He grabbed his phone, checking for messages. A few from Oikawa, some snapchats of his evening so far, which made him smile and blush at the same time. He stepped out of the change room, heading to the lobby to wait for Kyoutani.

 

 **Oikawa:** How’s the gym?

 

 **Me:** Same as always.

 

 **Me:** A little quiet. It’s fine.

 

 **Oikawa:** Everything ok? Usually my Iwa-chan complains at least a little it when I send him more than 2 snaps at once

 

 **Me:** I’m fine. Don’t worry.

 

 **Oikawa:** Ok! J

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, sighing. He didn’t want to worry Oikawa. That wasn’t fair to him.

 

 **Me:** Just tired, long day.

 

 **Oikawa:** Can I bring you dinner?

 

Iwaizumi paused, thinking it over.

 

 **Me:** Kyou’s with me.

 

 **Oikawa:** No worries!

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi, are you ready?” Kyoutani emerged from the changing rooms, bag slung over his shoulder. He quickly slipped on his outdoor shoes before joining Iwaizumi who was heading out the door.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He nodded his head and the two headed out, walking off towards Iwaizumi’s car. They didn’t speak – Iwaizumi liked that about Kyoutani. They didn’t need to speak. This time, though, Kyoutani seemed pretty interested in his phone, responding to a text.

 

They got into his car, driving over to Iwaizumi’s apartment. After the last time they’d gone to the gym together Kyoutani had invited him over for dinner, so now Iwaizumi wanted to return the favour. They stepped into his apartment, dropping down their things and discarding their shoes. Iwaizumi made for his couch, dropping down with a sigh. Kyoutani opted for the armchair.

 

They talked about nothing in particular, Iwaizumi trying to not show his annoyance. It wasn’t easy though, he was pretty transparent with his emotions.

 

“Everything okay? You seem kind of… tense.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Yeah. Just a long day.” He looked off in the distance, out towards the window. Kyoutani nodded knowingly, no more words on his lips.

 

He wasn’t sure where to take the conversation from there.

 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to. The doorbell rang a few beats later.

 

\---

 

Oikawa looked down at his phone, smile thin on his face. He could tell that Iwaizumi wasn’t having a good day, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to make it better.

 

When he asked about dinner, Iwaizumi didn’t say no.

 

_Well, I’ll just bring enough for everyone!_

Besides – he did say Kyoutani would need time to warm up to him.

 

Oikawa took his time, heading over to his favourite Thai restaurant. He wasn’t entirely sure what Kyoutani liked, so he got a variety of foods to suit their needs. Sitting around and waiting for the food to be prepared, Oikawa opened up his phone to take a selfie of himself by the counter, grin on his face. He sent the picture to Iwaizumi.

 

He didn’t get a picture reply, instead just getting back a small line of text “Delicious”.

 

Oikawa didn’t know if he meant the food or not.

 

He hurried over to Iwaizumi’s, knowing the quickest route by now. He padded up the stairs, ringing the doorbell a bit nervously. He realized right after he pressed it that _Kyoutani_ was there and that made Oikawa nervous.

 

Why?

 

Because he instinctively didn’t like him. Oikawa wasn’t used to that and really didn’t know how to handle it. He knew he was Iwaizumi’s good friend and so he wanted to make a good impression. At the very least, he couldn’t have him _hating_ him. That would just make things awkward.

 

A tense Iwaizumi opened the door, eyes darting out to look at Oikawa.

 

As soon as their eyes met, Oikawa smiled genuinely, his eyes crinkling as he held up the bags  of takeout food.

 

Oikawa noted the way that Iwaizumi’s form relaxed, a small smile gracing his lips and _fuck_ if it wasn’t the most beautiful sight Oikawa had ever seen.

 

“Hi, Tooru,” he smiled easily as they kissed. It was chaste, ever so quick, but Oikawa felt Iwaizumi linger.

 

“Hi, Iwa-chan!” He sang, stepping into the apartment. Losing his shoes, he made his way into the living room, putting down the bags of takeout. “Hi, Kyou-chan! I hope Thai food is okay.”

 

Clearly Iwaizumi hadn’t told him he was coming. Those eye daggers were hard to miss, but Kyoutani had apparently noticed something else because it was somewhat softer than usual and he said “That’s fine.”

 

They spread out their haul, digging into plates of curry, skewers, hot tom yum, pad thai and mango chicken. Oikawa sighed happily, leaning back against the couch.

 

“So Kyoutani, you were telling me about your course?” Iwaizumi asked, getting him talking. Oikawa didn’t speak, just eating and listening. Occasionally, his hand would find Iwaizumi’s and give it a light squeeze.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed to Oikawa, who began to wonder if he might have a tiny crush on Iwaizumi.

 

 _Scratch that,_ Oikawa thought to himself, _Of course he does. I’d almost be offended if he didn’t!_

 

He chuckled to himself, reaching for some more shrimp as he noticed Kyoutani check his phone, _again_.

 

“Waiting for a text, Kyou-chan?” Oikawa asked, nodding towards his phone.

 

Kyoutani blushed a bit, apparently not objecting to the nickname. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Yahaba?”

 

“Y- Wait, what? How the hell did you know _that?!_ ”

 

Oikawa laughed, “I have eyes, you know. You’re not exactly subtle. I’ve seen you eyeing him up like he was a meal.”

 

Yahaba was another of their co-workers, working as a guidance councillor for the juniors and seniors. He was nice, Oikawa had always noted, and cute. Oblivious to those around him, though, as he must have been one of the only people who didn’t realize Kyoutani staring at him.

 

 _One_ of the only people.

 

Iwaizumi looked just as surprised to Oikawa’s left. “Really?”

 

Oikawa laughed, “Yeah! I notice these things.”

 

Kyoutani nodded slowly, like he was realizing this for the first time. Apparently, he thought Oikawa was quite the airhead. He smiled, happy to be able to prove him wrong.

 

“You always walk past my room every day during second break, between periods 3 and 4. His room is just down the hall from mine,” Oikawa said with a small chuckle before stuffing some shrimp into his mouth, chewing it carefully.

 

“Does… Do… Do you think he knows?” Kyoutani looked _so cute_ when he was embarrassed, a complete departure from the rough and tumble badass he portrayed usually. Oikawa felt like it was a treat, to see him this way. He finished the last bits of his food, licking his lips happily. He leaned back against the couch, hands tangling around Iwaizumi’s knee.

 

“No way. He’s really oblivious,” Oikawa assured Kyoutani, who visibly relaxed. It must be tiring to be that tense all the time… “But you should really talk to him. Make a move, something. He’s never going to get the hint.”

 

Kyoutani looked away, eyes darting around the room contemplatively. “I don’t know what to say. I… I’m not good with words.”

 

Oikawa just laughed, before pulling Kyoutani further into conversation, to give him advice regarding Yahaba. He didn’t notice Iwaizumi smiling knowingly to his side, his hand finding Oikawa’s in a comforting gesture.

 

It wasn’t until much later, when Iwaizumi was washing dishes in the kitchen that Kyoutani cornered Oikawa in the hallway.

 

“Hey… Oikawa…” he began, looking to the side awkwardly. “Thanks. You… you’re not as bad as I thought you were…”

 

Oikawa laughed, now that was an award!

 

“And… you make Iwaizumi really happy. His smile is different around you…” he paused, eyes shifting to look right at Oikawa. His gaze so piercing Oikawa wasn’t sure that he couldn’t just bear right through his soul then and there. “You’re good for him.”

 

“Does this mean you like me now, Kyou-chan?”

 

“Not a chance.” Kyoutani made a disgusted face, causing Oikawa to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Iwaizumi asked at last, emerging from the kitchen. Oikawa just shook his head and chuckled.

 

“Oh, nothing…”

 

“Yeah. I was just heading out.” Kyoutani nodded his goodbyes as he left, leaving a confused Iwaizumi and a smiling Oikawa in his wake.

 

“You look better, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled as he cupped Iwaizumi’s face, relishing in the shiver that ran through his body at the soft gesture.

 

“I feel better. Thanks, Tooru,” he said quietly, head leaning into Oikawa’s hand. His eyes closed, a content sigh falling from his lips.

 

“Ready for bed now?”

 

“No way.” Iwaizumi grinned as he pulled Oikawa flush against him. Oikawa could feel something hard poking into his thigh.

 

“ _Iwa-chan_ , how scandalous… with Kyoutani having just been here!” Oikawa chuckled but his toes curled at Iwaizumi’s eagerness, their lips finding each other roughly. Iwaizumi bit down on Oikawa’s lower lip, hard enough to just barely draw a tiny bit of blood there. He licked it away, tongue swiping across his pink lips.

 

“Can’t help it, been turned on since the gym.”

 

“The _gym?!_ ” Oikawa mumbled, surprised, against his mouth. Iwaizumi hummed a yes, pulling away for just a moment before burying his face in Oikawa’s warm shoulder.

 

“Yeah. In the shower…” He paused, a little taken aback at how easy this was for him to admit, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you… and I… I just…”

 

“Iwa-chan, you didn’t.”

 

“I did.”

 

Oikawa laughed, bringing his hands down to Iwaizumi’s waist. “Well that’s not fair.” A smile curled his lips as his hands dipped past the waistband of Iwaizumi’s pants, sliding them down and off his hips to pool on the floor. “I haven’t gotten to play with it yet.”

 

Oikawa fell to his knees, tongue darting out to press against the soft fabric of his underwear. He allowed his hands to press against his length, curling softly. A chuckle resounded from his lips as he watched it harden.

 

“By all means, Tooru… But… only if I get to play with _yours_ , too.”

 

“Of course, _Hajime_ ,” he purred, sliding down his underwear. He licked around the top of his dick, tongue sliding along the length before the sound of an annoyed meow interrupted them.

 

Iwaizumi’s cat flicked her tail, looking annoyed as she sat on the kitchen counter.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t feed her yet.”

 

Iwaizumi growled lowly, looking at Oikawa with a predatory hunger. He pointed to his bedroom, telling him lowly, “Get in there and don’t move a muscle.” He lumbered off to the kitchen to feed his cat with awful timing.

 

Oikawa released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Seeing possessive Iwaizumi like that…

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t get hard at the tone of his voice.

 

So he did as told, disappearing back into Iwaizumi’s bedroom. He’d only been here a handful of times; they spent more time together at his apartment.  He liked it though. It was warm and smelled of Iwaizumi; slightly musky and so addicting.

 

He slowly pulled off the rest of his clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor. He caught sight of himself in Iwaizumi’s mirror before he could drop his underwear and he was a bit taken aback at the sight.

 

His face was flushed, cheeks tinged with red. His eyes were swimming with lust, dark and hardly able to focus on his own image. Hair already mussed, he caught sight of the fading love bites that Iwaizumi had given him last week. He shifted, to get a better look at one just below his collarbone when a warm body pressed up behind him.

 

“You’re not naked yet,” he mumbled into the back of Oikawa’s neck.

 

“No, I… was just looking…” his voice came out low and sultry as his hands locked with Iwaizumi’s. He pulled them gently, leading one to the mark below his collarbone, another to the bruise on his hip. “They’re already fading.”

 

“Looks like we’ll just have to make new ones.”

 

 _Well, I can’t argue with that,_ Oikawa smirked as he felt himself being pushed forward, falling down to the bed.

 

Their dance felt familiar, almost choreographed with how well they carried it out. Iwaizumi pressed his lips to Oikawa’s neck, his collarbones, his chest. Tongue and teeth carried along milky skin leaving small red marks in his wake. Oikawa shivered beneath him, his hands dipping into the dimples on Iwaizumi’s back, blunt nails digging into his shoulder blades, lips pressing forward for more kisses.

 

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi close, lips closing around his nipple tightly. He flicked the bud as his hands cupped Iwaizumi’s ass, squeezing him gratefully. Fuck, he loved that ass. So firm and it fit in his hands _just right_ , not to mention it looked amazing swallowing up his dick.

 

Iwaizumi kissed him feverishly, hands on his cock. Oikawa let out a soft moan as Iwaizumi pumped him roughly, thumb dragging over the tip of his cock, wetting in the drop of precum that had leaked out. He worked Oikawa until he was fully erect, red and leaking, begging for it. Iwaizumi practically licked his lips at the sight.

 

While he worked Oikawa, Oikawa worked _him_ , hands slipping behind his ass to slide a finger in him. He let his long fingers work quickly, Iwaizumi not needing much prep from their more frequent sex. He was still concerned about the possibility of hurting him, though, so he allowed himself to press against him gingerly, working him open until he found that sweet, sweet bundle of nerves buried inside Iwaizumi.

 

“There it is,” he mumbled, before pulling him in for a kiss. He pressed against his prostate, feeling Iwaizumi’s cock jump against his own. Oikawa was able to steal a glance and he was pleased to see that Iwaizumi was just as ready as he was.

 

Iwaizumi switched positions, turning around with his ass facing Oikawa, hands still stroking his dick. He gave it all the affection he could manage, grinning down at it like it was his favourite toy that he got to keep all to himself. He positioned himself over Oikawa, eyes fluttering shut.

 

Oikawa was just a beat faster than him because he thrust up, so quickly, Iwaizumi moaned loudly as Oikawa buried himself in Iwaizumi so quickly. He was grinning, looking up at Iwaizumi predatorily.

 

Iwaizumi grinned as he pressed Oikawa down, rocking his hips and fucking himself on his dick. His hands holding on to the bed for leverage, he moved his hips quickly, slamming himself down without mercy. It hurt, it felt amazing, he was going to fucking lose it. He had to bite down on his lip to hold in a scream that wanted to so desperately get out, moans and gasps escaping his lips. He gripped Oikawa’s hip hard, fingers digging into the newly forming bruise from a new bite mark. Oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi grinned.

 

Hands were at his back, pushing him forward. Oikawa pressed forward, pushing him down on his chest with his ass in the air. He waited no time before plunging back into him, moaning so pleasantly at the sight. He thrust wildly, hands gripping onto Iwaizumi for leverage. It felt so good, so amazing, Iwaizumi was so hot and tight and Oikawa wasn’t quite sure that he wasn’t going to pass out from the pressure that was building in his stomach.

 

What he wasn’t entirely prepared for was Iwaizumi’s gasp, his strangled moans as he came suddenly, tensing up in front of Oikawa before allowing himself to release a cry. He came down on the bed sheets, his dick rubbing against the bed as Oikawa didn’t stop his thrusts. Iwaizumi grasped, hands fisting in the sheets, his whole body trembling with overstimulation.

 

But it was _good_ , so fucking good, he could just close his eyes and let his body rock him through it.

 

Oikawa finally came, buried deep in him. He gasped, collapsing on top of Iwaizumi with heavy pants. Iwaizumi did his best to hold him up, not budging until Oikawa pulled back and out of him. Iwaizumi allowed himself to collapse, breathing unsteady and heart beating wildly.

 

He heard Oikawa discard the condom, felt him gently nudge Iwaizumi until he rolled over and Oikawa was able to strip off the top sheet that was now quite dirty. Iwaizumi’s eyes stayed closed as he felt Oikawa wipe him down with a warm, wet cloth before sliding in beside him. Their naked bodies tangled together, Oikawa’s head resting in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. He pressed kisses there, nuzzling in as far as he could.

 

“Say, Iwa-chan. Have you got your Halloween costume ready?”

 

Iwaizumi grunted.

 

“If you need something, I have some extras. I’m sure we can make something fit you.”

 

Another grunt.

 

“You have to wear something appropriate to school, but to the party you can wear whatever.”

 

This time he just breathed in deeply, releasing the breath all at once.

 

“Or not wear. Whatever.”  Oikawa laughed against his neck.

 

“I’ll wear whatever you want, Tooru, just go to sleep.”

 

“Great! Good night, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi grunted a good night, his arms sliding around Oikawa. He fell asleep to the soothing warm feeling of Oikawa’s breaths against his neck.


	24. Multiple POV: This is Halloween!

“Do I really have to?”

 

“Yes, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice was distant and a little broken through the speaker of Iwaizumi’s phone. “You _said_ that you would! I can bring something for the work day, too, if you don’t have anything.”

 

“No, no, I do. I’ll see you at work.”

 

“Bye bye, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi sighed, hearing his own phone click as Oikawa ended the call. He looked through his closet, flipping through as he looked for something that could work. His eyes settling on a dark blue costume hung up near the back of the closet, Iwaizumi nodded.

 

That would work.

 

\---

 

One thing that Oikawa had always liked about his school was that Halloween was a _big_ event.

 

It wasn’t just an optional dress-up day for the students.

 

Oh no.

 

Ukai went _all out_.

 

“It’s a prime opportunity for fundraising,” he’d say as he tacked on yet another event to the list for the day. As Oikawa had learned his previous year, you never quite knew what to expect from it.

 

Decorations everywhere. He’d nearly screamed bloody murder last year when he put his hand into a bowl of fruit in the staff room only to have a mechanical hand pop out and latch onto his wrist.

 

The lights in the school never seemed to work to their fullest extent.

 

The classroom that raised the most money could ‘lock up’ their teachers for ‘torture’. For the students it meant they got a free period, and for the teachers it meant they were literally locked up in a large cage in the foyer. This was usually reserved for the teacher with the toughest lessons – Akaashi had been locked up two years in a row during the first two periods of the day.

 

Pumpkin carving contests, selling pies to the highest bidder to throw in the face of the teacher of their choice.

 

Lunch time meant every classroom would distribute candy to students who came by with the best costumes, and to the other teachers, after the dismissal bell would ring.

 

So when Oikawa twirled into work Halloween morning, he was ready for anything. He was wearing all black – black pants that fit him nicely, black boots, black gloves, a black long sleeved t-shirt and deeply sloped robes that were tied securely across his frame. They hung low below his hands, the only other thing decorating his costume was a belt with a holster securely on the right side, where he clipped on his lightsaber.

 

With his hood drawn, all that could be seen were dark shadows casting over his milky skin. He grinned evilly, making his way about the school on his regular business.

 

He never came in late – _especially_ not today when he spent a good half an hour prepping his appearance in the mirror – so he was a little annoyed he would have to wait to see everybody’s costumes.  He dashed into his first class, ready to start the day.

 

Armed with lesson plans filled to the brim with _Star Wars_ references, Oikawa laughed his way through most of the day.

 

Nishinoya burst into his classroom halfway through his class while everyone was working on their research, spinning and jumping on top of Oikawa’s desk. He was wrapped up in light brown Jedi robes, hood flying off his head as he jumped. He grabbed a tube from his waist, clicking a button so that it emitted a blue glow.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Nishinoya-sensei. We meet again,” Oikawa grinned.

 

“YOU CAN’T STRIKE ME DOWN!” He yelled, jumping down in front of Oikawa who had taken this moment to jump back, lighting up his own red light sabre.

 

The two scuffled, dancing around each other in the room, students pulling their books to safety as they passed. The goofiness of their teachers known, it was a show for amusement for them.

 

“If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!” Nishinoya yelled, to which Oikawa ‘stabbed’ him with his lightsaber.

 

“You should not have come back,” Oikawa said almost solemnly, putting away his lightsaber. He put up his hood, turning quickly so that his robe flew around him as he exited the room.

 

\---

 

“MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY!” Sawamura’s voice was loud, booming as he split through the halls, Sugawara at his side. They both wore scrubs, fake blood smeared across the front of their outfits.

 

“He’s too young! This shouldn’t be happening!” Sugwara yelled, checking the pulse of their victim. It was Tanaka, wearing regular clothes – khaki pants and a black t-shirt. Fake blood poured out of a ‘wound’ on his abdomen. He groaned, rolling slightly on the stretcher.

 

They made their way to the foyer, grinding to a halt.

  
“CLEAR!” Daichi rubbed two paddles together, slamming them down on Tanaka’s chest, whose body convulsed dramatically.

 

“Sugawara tried to feel for his pulse, shaking his head.

 

“It’s done. Call it, Sawamura.”

 

Sawamura checked his watch as he shook his head sadly. “Ten fifty-two.”

 

Tanaka’s body stayed still for a moment before he groaned loudly, body shaking before raising up. He staggered to his feet, arms extended as he groaned lowly, lunging for Sugawara.

 

“He’s been infected! Move out!” Sawamura cried, pulling Sugawara out of the zombie’s reach, bounding down the hallway.

 

\---

 

 At eleven, with the costume contest over, the pumpkin carving one began. Students poured out from their classes, excused under the pretext of going to carve a pumpkin for half an hour. A good excuse as any to ditch class, so it was a very popular event.

 

Tsukishima was supervising – golden eyes watching carefully to ensure no injuries while the students cut up their orange pumpkins mercilessly. Some actually making designs, others just cutting them up for fun. He leaned against the large cage set up in the foyer, where Akaashi was sitting peacefully marking tests. Not a surprise to see him in there.

 

Tsukishima took Halloween surprisingly seriously. He didn’t seem the type for dressing up and being silly, so when he dressed up you could expect him to do it right.

 

Today was no exception.

 

He looked quite elegant, not going unnoticed by some of the students who he pointedly ignored. He really had no patience for the whimsical crushes or fancies of high school girls (and, more quietly, high school boys). His blonde hair was softly brushed back to show the new point to his ears. He was wearing some sort of rubber something attached to his ears to make them large and pointy, although it looked very realistic. His clothes consisted of brown boots and pants, a tan shirt barely poking out beneath his long dark leather coat. Around one shoulder was slung what looked to be a bow, with an empty quiver around his other shoulder. His expression was steely, only further adding to his appearance.

 

Really, he looked like Legolas had gotten a hair cut.

 

Kuroo bounded down towards the two teachers, checking out some of the pumpkins as he went. He gave a thumbs-up to a girl carving out a penguin and a somewhat disturbed look at a set of freshman boys who were pouring tube after tube of fake blood on to their pumpkin. You could hardly even see the orange anymore – it was all red. Curiously, they hadn’t even started cutting it.

 

“Tsukki!” he called, grinning as he reached forward to kiss his cheek. The blonde just scoffed and sidestepped him, looking down at his outfit with near disgust.

 

“Ugh, really Kuroo?” He gestured down at Kuroo’s outfit.

 

“What!” He pouted. Kuroo didn’t think his outfit was really all too bad. He was wearing a pair of thick black work boots, worn blue jeans and a black and red button-up. A fake axe swung from his belt loops. “A lumberjack is a very important profession, you know! Those trees aren’t going to cut down themselves!”

 

“Are you even hearing yourself?”

 

“Hey now – at least I’m better than him!” Kuroo pointed a thumb to their boyfriend who was ignoring them, flipping through the tests he was marking. His red pen worked quickly, circling in red over one question and writing ???? beside it. He shook his head, stifling a laugh at another answer.

 

“Just because my costume was easy doesn’t make it any less effective,” Akaashi drawled, not even looking up.

 

“Well, at least that I can agree with,” Tsukishima scoffed as his eyes flicked over to Akaashi. He was dressed up in the same costume he wore _every_ year.

 

“A _teacher_ is a very important profession,” Akaashi mocked. He straightened out his glasses, which were an old pair of Tsukishima’s that the lenses had been knocked out of. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, elbow patches in clear view. A black tie, which he never wore usually, was tied loosely around his neck. Tan khaki pants, black dress shoes and a _pocket protector_ , a fucking pocket protector completed his image. He tucked the red pen back into his shirt pocket as he checked his watch. “Speaking of, I’m free now. On to my next class.”

 

“Only if you don’t wind up in here again.”

 

Tsukishima unlocked the cage as a loud noise thundered from the stairs behind them. Something launched from over the ledge beside the stairs, falling down with a loud thump.

 

It was a body.

 

Akaashi screamed, _screamed_ , and jumped into Kuroo’s arms like a baby. He trembled as Kuroo rocked him soothingly.

 

The body rolled, revealing a messily stitched up corpse. Tsukishima kicked it with his foot, only to see that it was made of rubber and other materials, not actual human flesh.

 

“Oh ho ho ho!”

 

A voice boomed from the floor above them where Bokuto peeked his head over the ledge. His silver hair was even more crazy than usual, spiked up and in every different angle. He was wearing a plain outfit, a black shirt with grey pants and white lab coat, unbuttoned with soot smeared all over his face. In one hand was a beaker filled with some strange green bubbling substance, in the other, a stopwatch.

 

“Bokuto-sensei!” A teenage girl screamed, fanning the girl next to her who looked ready to pass out. “Haruhi-san is going to faint again!”

 

\---

 

_Creak, creak, creak, creak._

 

_Creak, creak, creak._

 

Nishinoya blinked, curiously darting about as he tried to find the source of this mysterious creaking during his lunch break. He hurried about the halls, shifting his robe so that it wasn’t constricting his legs as he walked.

 

Hood up, he was reading to investigate.

 

He slipped through classrooms, scaled ledges and spun about. He was about ready to give up when he got to his feet after having crawled under a series of desks in a wing of the school he didn’t visit very often.

 

He looked up as a figure came into view.

 

He looked up, and up, and _up_.

 

He was _huge_ , whoever it was and Nishinoya felt a shriek escape his lips involuntarily as the figure turned around.

 

His skin was gray, a deep, lifeless shade of gray that sent shivers down his spine. On one cheek he bore a huge scar that ran right from his jaw line to just below his eye. It was stitched up poorly, leaving a large mark in its wake. His clothes were simple – black and tattered. His shirt sleeves were completely gone, showing off thick gray muscles. The body paint didn’t end on his face.

 

What was most shocking though, were the two thick bolts that were somehow secured onto his neck.

 

That was the creaking, Nishinoya realized, as he saw the man turn one of the screws and heard a soft _creak_.

 

“Noya!” _How does it know my name!?_

“Noya, stop running!” _Why, so you can eat me? I WILL NOT DIE HERE_

“Noya, stop-“

 

“I’LL NEVER DIE!” He screamed, whipping around so fast he tripped over a nearby desk. He scurried to his feet, ignoring the throb of his shin as he whipped open the door, dashing out.

 

“Noya, it’s just me!” Asahi called, looking defeated as he watched the small man go.

 

“Just me…” he turned, catching his reflection in the mirror. “I am rather the fallen angel…”

 

\---

 

The sound of his boots against the floor clacked loudly as he walked from one end of his classroom to the other one.

 

Nobody in the class spoke. Usually they were on the noisy side, but today, the teacher in their presence seemed to radiate something different than usual.

 

Kenma looked up at a knock on the door. He couldn’t see the face of whoever was on the other side – all that showed through that tiny window was their torso.

 

A student stopped at the door, looking back at Kenma. Once he got the nod of approval, he opened the door.

 

“Ah, Lev-sensei,” the kid nodded respectfully before heading back to his computer. The class was working quietly on a coding assignment, for which Kenma was very happy. It allowed him to take his laptop to the front of the room and play a game quietly. He had to choose something he didn’t need a controller for – he was not one for keyboard gaming – so today it was a simple game of _Stardew Valley_.

 

“Kenma-san,” Lev spoke quietly as he headed to the front of the room, standing by where Kenma was sitting. He was dressed professionally, a black suit with a white shirt underneath and plain black tie. Sunglasses covered his eyes and a black earpiece was visible on his left ear. “Everything looks clear.”

 

Kenma nodded, clicking through some actions on his computer. Someone sneezed and he looked up.

 

“S-S-Sorry Kenma-sensei!” The boy was nearly shaking, to which Kenma just scoffed.

 

His own costume consisted of a deep gray pinstripe suit, black button-up underneath and a deep red tie secured around his neck. With his naturally bored look he completed the outfit with ease. All he needed was a cigar between his fingers to finish off the gangster costume.

 

The only way that anyone could get Kenma to dress up was to suggest a group costume and literally bring the costume to him so that it would be more annoying for him to decline.

 

He clicked around, checking in on the student’s work status. All was quiet until the door to his class burst open.

 

Kuroo was grinning, arms open as he began to yell loudly. Kenma wasn’t even listening to the words he was saying.

 

Kenma clicked his tongue.

 

His students stared.

 

“Shall I, boss?” Lev smirked as his hands slid off his hips.

 

“Go.”

 

Kuroo screamed as Lev jumped him, chasing him down the hallways.

 

“Dumbass.” Kenma scoffed as the bell rang.

 

Nobody moved until Kenma gave the nod and his students filed out quietly.

 

_Well maybe this isn’t quite so bad._

 

\---

 

Kyoutani did _not_ dress up.

 

He certainly did not dress up in frilly outfits and costumes at the berating of his co-workers.

 

“Come on, Kyoutani-san, it’ll be fun!” Watari laughed, poking him in the side. Kyoutani may or may not have growled in response.

 

“Awww no fun Kyou-chan!” Oikawa grinned mischievously. Their eyes met and Kyoutani shivered under the troublemaking gaze of Oikawa

 

_I do not like that look._

 

“I bet Yahaba-san would enjoy seeing the costume go to good use.”

 

 _I_ really _do not like that look._

 

“Yeah, Kyoutani-san,” Yahaba looked at him and their eyes met. He offered him a gentle smile. He looked so adorable that Kyoutani felt a warmth spreading through him. “It’d be cute. I know we’d match, but…”

 

Kyoutani swallowed. Yahaba was dressed in plain black clothes underneath royal purple robes that swung around his body. Swirled with white and silver, intricate designs woven throughout the fabric. To top it off of course was a sorcerer’s hat that hung loosely off his head, messing up his brown hair.

 

The costume was offered to him again, but this time we took it.

 

“Yay, Kyou-chan!” Oikawa obnoxiously cheered and jumped up and down. Kyoutani disappeared back into the staff bathroom.

 

He groaned, displeased, looking at the outfit.

 

Okay, there were no frills.

 

It did not look that bad.

 

He stripped off his sweatshirt, and then his t-shirt. He begrudgingly slid off his black slacks and dropped them down into a pile on the floor.

 

Slowly, he worked himself into the outfit. Unlike Yahaba’s, which was just a robe, this one was more intricate. He pulled on royal blue pants and a plain white shirt that fit his form a little tight, considering it was for the less built Yahaba. He stepped back into his shoes, shrugging on the robe that came with. It was a lovely shade of blue, Kyoutani had to admit that he really did like it, and it _smelled_ like Yahaba…

 

His head was spinning but he reminded himself _they’re right outside the door_.

 

He tied the robe, looking in the mirror. The navy complimented his skin tone nicely. This one didn’t have a matching hat, but rather a draping hood that covered half of his face. He pulled the hood up before grabbing his clothes, heading out of the bathroom.

 

“Aw, Kyou-chan!”

 

“Shut it, Oikawa.”

 

He laughed as he waved his hand, shoving off his annoyance.

 

“Hm, yeah, it is cute.” Yahaba was grinning at him as Kyoutani blushed.

 

Yeah, maybe this costume thing wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

\---

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t one who necessarily took Halloween seriously, but he did take his cosplay seriously.

 

He came to school decked out fully in a vault suit from _Fallout 4._

 

A _handmade_ vault suit.

 

The outfit itself was entirely light blue, made of tight, stretchy material that hugged his curves in all the right places. Stitched light up the sides, the numbers 111 were sown on the back in yellow. He kept holstered a fake dagger as well as a nerf gun, which he left in his office.

 

That would only be used _after_ school.

 

As he walked down the hall ways into the staff room, he realized that his outfit was definitely worth it when he saw Oikawa’s reaction.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang when he heard the man’s voice, turning to see him. His face immediately flushed red at the sight.

 

“ _Iwa-chan,_ ” he purred as he came up beside him planting a kiss on his cheek. “Now what do we have here?”

 

“Halloween,” Iwaizumi explained, trying to sound unemotional but the way that Oikawa was staring at him was very pleasant.

 

“It’s very… tight,” Oikawa grinned as he looked up, their eyes meeting. Their hushed conversation turned louder when the last individual in the staff room left, leaving only the two of them. “I like it.”

 

“Yeah, well, I made it, it’s a-“ Iwaizumi was completely cut off when Oikawa’s mouth attacked his, pressing for a deep kiss. His tongue immediately swiped across his lower lip, asking for entrance which Iwaizumi was all too happy to grant. Their tongues battled, licking, tasting and appreciating one another until Oikawa groaned.

 

“This isn’t fair,” he murmured as his tongue licked stripes across Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“Yeah, well, idiot, we’re still in the middle of the staff-“ Iwaizumi was cut off again when Oikawa shoved him roughly back, pressing him until he pushed against the door of the bathroom. It swung shut behind them, Oikawa locking it with a click.

 

“That’s easily taken care of.”

 

Oikawa sank to his knees and Iwaizumi felt himself flush. Pressed up against the wall of the bathroom, Oikawa worked at quickly removing the clothing stretched across his burning erection. First his pants came down, just enough to slide his underwear down to expose his cock. Oikawa licked his lips, eagerly taking him into his mouth.

 

“Ah… Tooru-“

 

“Shh, Iwa-chan, someone will hear if you’re not quiet.” He grinned up at him, hands steadying Iwaizumi by holding on to his hips.

 

His tongue swirled around the head of Iwaizumi’s cock, teeth nibbling along the length carefully. He knew his Iwa-chan well, he knew that he liked it a little rough with teeth and nips and dirty talk. His mouth was otherwise occupied, so he had to settle for his hands grasping against his ass as he sucked him in hard.

 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi cursed lowly as he bit down on his hand to contain his moans. Oikawa worked him quickly, swallowing around his cock and keeping his tongue moving the entire time. His right hand kneaded against Iwaizumi’s ass, the other one slipping down to palm his balls. He moaned around Iwaizumi’s dick, working him faster as he felt Iwaizumi tense up above him.

 

“Ahn, To, I’m gonna-“ 

 

That was all the warning Oikawa got as Iwaizumi came, spilling into Oikawa’s open mouth. The brunette grinned, licking him clean before helping him dress himself back up again,

 

“You’re paying for that later,” Iwaizumi whispered as he pressed a kiss against Oikawa’s neck.

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

\---

 

“Look out!”

 

Shrieks and cries echoed through the halls as an orange blur sped through the halls. He nearly knocked down a group of freshman who were hurrying to get out of his way.

 

He ducked under a table, rolled over one where Sawamura was trying to work, ignoring the angry cries of “Hey!!! Stop running around, Hinata!!”

 

Hinata fled into the gym, grinning as he dashed over and then under a series of bleachers and screaming kids. He spun on his heel, whipping out the door, ignoring Kuroo’s angry cries of “HEY!!!! HINATA!!!!”

 

Hinata chuckled as he bolted up a flight of stairs, bumping into Bokuto who was holding some sort of weird green bubbling… thing. He fiddled with it, dropping only a few drops on to his lab coat, which sizzled angrily at the touch. “Hin-ATA!!!” He squealed when he had finally gotten balanced again.

 

He slid down the railing on the other side, nearly taking out an annoyed-looking Tsukishima who scoffed and shouted something that could be “Dumbass”, but his mouth was full of his sandwich at that point. Akaashi glared at him from across the hall as he continued on his merry way, enjoying the mayhem that he was causing.

 

Oikawa was knocked flat over, nearly tumbling over a railing if it hadn’t have been for Kyoutani’s quick hands catching him, muttering “What the hell _was_ that!?”

 

Asahi _was_ bowled over, quite literally, tumbling to the side and rolling through a doorway. Students panicked as they checked him for signs of life. Thankfully he was just surprised and stood up quickly mumbling apologies and rubbing his neck nervously.

 

Iwaizumi was quick to dodge the blur as he pushed through a doorway, students ducking out of his path. “Watch where you’re going!” As a confused Yahaba watched on.

 

Sugawara almost gave him pause with a disapproving stare, but Hinata only forged forward, now dedicated to his role. “S’cuse me!!!” He yelled as he shimmied his way past him.

 

As he continued his mad dash, he was caught on the arm by Kageyama.

 

“You IDIOT!” He cried, slamming Hinata down to the floor. He cried out, wincing and dramatically holding his ankle.

  
“B-But Kageyama! I’m _The Flash!_ ” He motioned down at his outfit. True enough, Hinata was dressed in the traditional red and orange _very tight_ suit that was unique to the superhero.

 

Kageyama groaned dramatically. He himself was dressed in all black, from his shoes and socks to the sweater that hugged his shoulders. _A shadow_ , he’d explained as his outfit.

 

“You’re a pain in the ass is what you are!”

 

“Aw, Kageyama!”

 

\---

 

At long last, the final bell rang and students filed out of the classrooms. Oikawa smiled, waving goodbye to his students as they headed out for the weekend. He sighed happily, checking to see what candies he had left that didn’t get given out earlier in the day.

 

He counted four Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups, two Almond Joy’s, a Hershey Cookie’s and Cream, two Twix bars as well as a few random ones that didn’t interest him much. Perfect for trading.

 

He grabbed his loot, dumped it in a plastic pumpkin and carried it off into the staff room. Normally the room was split into three parts; two long tables ran along either side of the room with a few couches in the middle. Today, though, things were pushed up against the wall, cushions laid out for everyone to sit on the floor.

 

“Get your filthy paws _off_ my Jersey Milk!” Tsukishima barked as he swatted away Kuroo’s hand, who was reaching for one of the chocolate bars. The dark haired man pouted but Tsukishima was definitely immune as he ignored him, turning over to Oikawa who plopped down next to him.

 

“I’ve got two Almond Joys, got any Snickers?” Tsukishima always looked serious when trading.

 

“I do! Two in fact!” Oikawa grinned as he dug through his pumpkin and offered the two bars to Tsukishima. The blonde looked at them, seemingly inspecting their worth before nodding in approval and taking the chocolates.

 

“ _Excuse me_ bitch I offered a Reese’s for your Smarties don’t make me smack you!”

 

“Does _anyone_ actually like these weird Skittles?”

 

“I’ll give you _two_ Kit Kats for one of your peanut M &Ms! Please!”

 

“Someone take this Bounty bar, ugh.”

 

“What would you do for a Mars bar?”

 

“Anything you want in bed.”

 

“BOKUTO, THAT’S DISGUSTING, NOT AT WORK!” Sawamura threw a pillow at the silver-haired offender who was grinning cheesily.

 

“I’ll give you a piece of my soul for those Caramilk.”

 

“I’ll accept it.”

 

Oikawa bit down on one of his favourites, Almond Joy bars with a laugh. Iwaizumi, to his left, tried to deny he loved sweets but the way he was stockpiling those Wunderbars told a different story. Tsukishima didn’t even try to hide his affinity for sweets. He gladly traded away all his sour candies and gummies.

 

“Okay, I’m good,” Oikawa laughed as he put down his pumpkin, deciding to save the dozen or so bars left for the weekend. He could easily devour that in an afternoon of movie marathons. He turned to Iwaizumi who was involved in an intense discussion with Kindaichi over whether or not they were going to exchange chocolates. Kindaichi _really_ wanted his Caramilk.

 

When he was able to pry him away, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into the hallway for a moment. “I’m heading out… so I’ll see you at Kou’s place?” He smiled at Iwaizumi happily.

 

“Yeah… you will.” Iwaizumi smirked as he pulled Oikawa in for a kiss, lips lingering longer than they probably should have.

 

Oikawa pulled away or they _definitely_ would have had elsewhere in the school, turning off with a wave.

 

Iwaizumi smacked his ass as he left, “I hope you’re ready for tonight, _Tooru_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one came out! I hope you enjoyed it as well! Thank you to everyone who stops by, I look forward to Halloween pt. 2 tomorrow :)


	25. Multiple POV: Halloween Party Pt. 1

“You guys should take it easy on the pre-drinking,” Akaashi suggested as he took the last sip out of his can of beer. He was resting comfortably on the couch, arms tangled around Tsukishima. He had been convinced to change out of his teacher costume for a “sexy teacher” costume, as Kuroo had put it. This consisted of a tight pair of light gray pants that were oddly comfortable and his blue button up from earlier had been exchanged for a white v-neck. It showed off a bit of his chest and was definitely not something he had ever seen any teacher ever wear, but Akaashi decided to keep that information to himself. He kept the glasses – right now, they were perched atop his head.

 

The youngest of their bunch was generally the quietest, the one least likely to break out in laughter. He was still wearing the same costume as he wore at school, declaring that it was “far too good” of a costume for him to change. Tsukishima had lost the coat though, now just wearing his fitted dark green and brown ensemble.

 

There were two things that could get him to break that rule.

  
The first was alcohol.

 

The second? Really bad puns.

 

“I was wondering why the baseball was getting bigger… and then it hit me.” Kuroo smirked as he leaned down from the chair. He chuckled at his own joke, crossing his arms. The red and black plaid shirt for his lumberjack outfit was tied around his waist, the black sleeveless shirt he now wore exposing his muscled forearms. His jeans, a pair now that looked ripped to pieces, exposed pieces of his light skin.

 

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima snorted.

 

“No, no me!!!” Bokuto frowned as he waved his hands to get the attention of his blonde boyfriend, who was apparently going to decide who was the winner of this contest. “I’d tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn’t get any reaction.” Bokuto smirked, he was still wearing his mad scientist outfit, but like the others, had adjusted it a bit now that he wasn’t around students. He wore simply his lab coat and a pair of gray slacks. When he unbuttoned the lab coat, his entire chest was on display. For now, he kept the bottom two buttons done up so that only half of his chest was exposed, but that was distracting enough. His muscles were hard to miss, slightly tanned, peeking out tantalizingly from beneath his clothes. Akaashi swallowed thickly, spinning the can in his hand.

 

Louder snorts this time as Tsukishima shook with laughter, leaning forwards and out of Akaashi’s lap, who was watching the scene with amusement.

 

“Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He’s all right now.”

 

“I’m reading a book about anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down!”

 

“I knew a guy who collected candy canes. They were all in mint condition.”

 

“Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink!”

 

“A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realized that toucan play at that game.”

 

“Owl get you for that one!”

 

“S-Stop,” Tsukishima shrieked out through laughter, his face red – either from the alcohol or the bad puns, nobody could tell for sure. “I can’t handle anymore!”

 

“Who wins!?” Bokuto demanded, hands running through his hair to put it back into place.

 

“What’s the prize?” Akaashi drawled, eyes flicking up.

 

“Whoever wins gets to top Tsukki!”

 

The blonde was still convulsing on the floor, wiping away tears of laughter. “They were both so awful, I can’t decide!”

 

“Awful!?” Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms defiantly. Tsukishima wasn’t affected, a few chuckles continuing to escape from his lips.

 

Kuroo gathered him in his arms, pressing kisses all over his forehead until Tsukishima groaned in fake disgust. “I’ll take what I can get!” He smirked happily, hugging his boyfriend. The doorbell rang to which Akaashi shook his head.

 

Just in time.

 

The first to arrive was Oikawa. He was smiling as he arrived, a bag tucked under his arm. He was looking fresh-faced and excited for the evening.

 

He, of course, had undergone an outfit change. Oikawa never wore the same costume for the entire day.

 

His evening costume consisted of a much more devilish, sexy look.

 

He wore black pants that hugged him in all the right places, leading up to a black shirt that clung to his shoulders and arms. Tall white boots ran up his legs. A very dark purple cape – nearly black – hung loosely around his shoulders, with a hood that he could pull up to add to his menacing look.

 

Connected through some sort of clip or headband beneath his hair were two devil horns twisting around either side of his head. They were painted intricately, giving the appearance of ivory. His pale skin looked even lighter than usual against the dark contrast. He looked good, everything form-fitting and adding to his image.

 

A smirk played on his lips as he walked in, Iwaizumi close on his heels. He wasn’t wearing the same outfit from the day, either – Akaashi noticed with a smirk that Oikawa had gotten him into wearing a matching outfit. They wore the same black pants and black shirt, but instead of a dark purple cape, his was a very deep shade of navy blue. It complimented his skin well, Akaashi noted, despite the fact that Iwaizumi flushed a bit being dressed up in the same outfit. His muscles were obvious in the tight clothing, Akaashi even couldn’t help but steal a look. He was still human.

 

Oikawa was nothing but smiles, _genuine_ smiles as he showed off his boyfriend with glee.

 

Everyone began pouring in from that point on. Sawamura and Sugawara were next. Their costumes were similar to the ones they wore during the day, only of course… Less PG. Sawamura wore his doctors outfit, which was now looking more fitted with a large slit in the front that showed off some of his well-developed muscles. More fake blood was a part of his uniform today – like a sexy doctor who had just finished a really bloody surgery. Sugawara was at his side, grinning wildly, his outfit one of a sexy nurse. The white outfit looked rather cute on him, a few frills present along the length of the outfit.

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya showed up next, grinning. Tanaka was wearing the exact same outfit as before – he was far too lazy to change out of it. Dried fake blood smeared across his clothes and face. Nishinoya was wearing his Jedi outfit as well, grinning as he flashed a peace sign upon entering the house.

 

It was a good thing they were at their house, Akaashi noted to himself quietly as more people began to show up. Unlike the others who lived in apartments, theirs was a townhouse. Three bedrooms, a large very living room connected to the kitchen with plenty of space for guests. They had two big couches, a loveseat, an armchair and frequently dragged their kitchen chairs around for when they had more guests like this. With all of their clashing interests the apartment was decorated rather simply.

 

Except for tonight, Bokuto had gone all out with decorations. It was dark, spider webs hanging from the walls, a skeleton grinning evilly against the wall. Spiders, evil eyes and light mood music. Upon entering he had a huge bin of candy and whoever guessed the correct amount – or the closest one to correct – would get to take all of it home.

 

Asahi arrived, wearing the same costume except he had foregone the body paint this time. Kyoutani, Kindachi and Yahaba all waltzed in within minutes of one another, same costumes as in the day time. Oikawa quickly made a few adjustments to them to deem them more “adult appropriate”. Somehow they had managed to convince Kenma to come, Lev on his heels.

 

“Now that everyone’s here,” Bokuto grinned, “before you bitches get too sloppy, we’ve got a game!”

 

\---

 

“No, Keiji! What have they done to you!” Bokuto cried, holding on to his boyfriend, fake sobbing uncontrollably. “We shall find out who has taken your life, oh far too soon!” He picked him up, depositing him on the couch.

 

A little too hard as Akaashi let out a soft “oof”, not helping the illusion of his death.

 

Everyone received a card detailing their character – who they were and their story. Oikawa grinned as they walked around the room, discussing their stories to try and find out who the murderer was. They drank, snacked and chatted, Bokuto meticulously ensuring everyone was in character as he flitted about the room.

 

Being a drama teacher, these sorts of games were always his favourites.

 

“Oh I’ll be,” Kuroo sang in Oikawa’s ear, “My dear husband, I am feeling quite ill! Would you be a dear and fetch me some more of those delicious looking little sandwiches?” He leaned heavily on the brunette, giggling. Despite what he always tried to tell _everyone_ , he was a lightweight. And a clingy drunk. It didn’t matter who it was – his boyfriends, friends, strangers at the bus stop. He liked to hold and be held.

 

“Sure thing, sweetums,” Oikawa chuckled as he headed over to grab them some more food. He also swiped another drink for himself, glancing over to the right to see Kenma engaged in an intense discussion with Iwaizumi.

 

They both looked oddly serious, causing Oikawa to tilt his head to the side. He munched on some food as he edged a little bit closer, listening in.

 

“So _tell me again_ why you were in the kitchen? I mean, you’ve never worked a day in your life, I doubt you wanted to check out the appliances,” Iwaizumi spoke lowly, crossing his arms.

 

_Ohhh, they’re playing the game!_

 

“Just wanted to check up.” Kenma smirked lowly, tipping back more of his drink. He got chatty when he was drunk.

 

Or rather, chatty by Kenma standards. Which was still pretty quiet.

 

“I somehow find that hard to believe.”

 

“Well, _officer_ ,” _Iwaizumi is a cop in this fantasy? Thank you, Koutarou!_ “I don’t think that you have any jurisdiction here.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t come prepared.” Iwaizumi opened up his jacket, showing his belt. Oikawa assumed he was pretending he had a gun. “I’m always packing heat.”

 

 _Yes, you are._ Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi didn’t know how big of a uniform kink he had, and imagining Iwaizumi as a cop? It was pretty fucking fantastic.

 

“Dear, what’s the holdup?” Kuroo sidled his way back up to Oikawa, leaning on him. Oikawa didn’t even react, just holding out some food to shut him up and occupy his mouth.

 

“I think we may be discovering the villain,” Oikawa said lowly, pointing a thumb over to Iwaizumi and Kenma.

 

Kuroo’s ears perked up, intrigued as he listened in as well. “Oh no, not that Kozume! But he seemed like such a nice fellow!”

 

“It’s always the nice ones that get you.”

 

As if on cue, Kenma made a break for it.

 

“It’s him, I’ve got him!” Iwaizumi yelled out, chasing after the blonde. It didn’t take him long, considering that Kenma wasn’t exactly one for running, or putting too much effort into anything.

 

“Oh, my hero!” Bokuto sang, hanging off of Iwaizumi dramatically like a damsel who had just been rescued. “Now however will I make it up to you?”

 

“Just stay safe ma’am,” Iwaizumi nodded as he turned to Kyoutani, whose character was his partner. “Book ‘em, Kyoutani.”

 

\---

 

The first game finished, everyone fell into a more relaxing tone as Akaashi set up a table and some plastic cups, filling each one with beer.

 

“How is this a Halloween game?” Sugawara raised his eyebrow curiously.

 

“Because the cups are orange, duh!” Kuroo scoffed like this were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Alright, whatever, but I call Suga as my partner!” Tanaka grinned as he put his arm around the shoulder of his teammate. It was pretty common knowledge that the best beer pong player was Sugawara. The worst? Sawamura. He had awful aim when drunk, which was only offset by his high tolerance for alcohol.

 

Kyoutani huffed as Oikawa latched on to his arm. “Kyou-chan will play with me, right?!”

 

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow curiously, looking over at Iwaizumi for help. The dark haired man just laughed, waving his hand. “You take care of him for a while.”

 

Sugawara dunked ball after ball successfully, Tanaka grinning happily at his teammate. Oikawa groaned, managing to score a few before his ping pong ball bounced off the table unsuccessfully. He wasn’t bad, but he was never good until he was really drunk.

 

As they played, everyone else sat around the living room, swapping stories and laughing.

 

“Oh, we should play would you rather!” Bokuto clapped his hands as Akaashi nodded.

 

“Sure, let’s do it,” Kenma shrugged, surprisingly most everyone.

 

“Would you rather give up cheese or oral sex?” Kuroo began, eyebrow raised. The room was quiet.

 

 “Fuck that’s hard.” Sawamura rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Blow jobs are fantastic but so is cheese!”

 

“Cheese,” Iwaizumi decided. When everyone looked at him he just shrugged. “I am _not_ giving up blowjobs. Fuck no. I feel like eventually I’d forget how much I like cheese.”

 

The group voted, and cheese was the top pick.

 

It was Iwaizumi’s turn. “Would you rather have to swim everywhere, or listen to Nickelback for 12 hours every day?”

 

“Ugh, Iwa, that’s just evil,” Yahaba shook his head. “I’m a pretty good swimmer, I guess.”

 

“I’ll _become_ a good swimmer if those are my options,” Asahi laughed as finished the rest of his drink.

 

“Okay, confession?” Kenma looked around the room. “I don’t have Nickelback. But that would totally ruin them for me.”

 

Swimming was also an easy pick here.

 

“Would you rather watch your parents make love every night for the rest of your life, or join in once to stop it?”

 

“Oh my fucking god Keiji this is why you shouldn’t play this!” Bokuto covered his ears, shaking his head. “Both options are scarring. Can I choose permanently blinding myself instead?”

 

As it turned out, nobody had to answer as a loud shriek and cheers emanated from the beer pong table.

 

“We won!!” Oikawa grinned cheerfully as he hung from Kyoutani who looked most displeased at his predicament.

 

\---

 

“I’m still hungry,” Nishinoya pouted as they finished the last of the food Tsukishima had prepared. The blonde just shrugged, too engrossed in his turn of Mario Kart. He and Iwaizumi raced around Baby Park, knocking out NPCs with green and red shells, snickering as they went along.

 

“Pizza?” Asahi suggested. A simple solution.

 

“Pepperoni and cheese!” Kuroo’s old faithful.

 

“No, that’s boring. We need to add some bacon and ham, too.” Nishinoya added.

 

“And pineapple!” Bokuto _loved_ pineapple.

 

“Ew, Kou, nobody other than you likes pineapple on their pizza.” Daichi scoffed.

 

“Nobody other than me is willing to _try_ it!”

 

“Why don’t we get a few pizzas, and split them in half? Sugawara was always so sensible.

 

“Okay, so, one half pepperoni and cheese, one half bacon and ham, one half with pineapple… What else?” Kenma tsked as he was somehow charged with the task of writing this entire mess down.

 

“I want half with anchovies!”

 

“Ew, Kuroo, that’s disgusting.” Kenma wiggled his nose but wrote it down anyway.

 

“Just a half cheese for you, right, Kenma?” Oikawa asked as he tilted his head to the side. “I’m not really picky so we can have a whole cheese if you want.”

 

Kenma nodded as the rest put in their orders.

 

“The pizza delivery guy is gonna hate us, you know.”

 

“Hey you know how we can request them to do special stuff with our delivery?” Tanaka snickered.

 

“No.” Kenma looked up at him.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Tanaka, no.”

 

“Tanaka yes!”

 

Tanaka pulled out his phone and began punching in the orders for their takeout. Kenma just shook his head, bowing out of this one.

 

\---

 

“It’s not a Halloween party without a horror movie!”

 

Nishinoya grinned as he held up a selection of films he had brought with him for the evening. Each one looked more bloody and horrible than the next.

 

The colour practically left Asahi’s face, although nobody seemed to notice. “No, I don’t think that we need to-“

 

“I vote this one!!” Tanaka yelled as he pointed at one of the covers. A quick vote decided on one that looked like it either could be about vampires or sociopathic murderers.

 

The DVD popped in, Kuroo suggested waiting until the pizza arrived. They refreshed their drinks, munched lazily on a bag of plain chips, Yahaba retelling the story of him turning around _just_ in time to witness a student get smacked square in the face with a soccer ball earlier in the week. He had just barely managed to restrain his laughter.

 

Oikawa got up to grab himself something more to drink, pausing in the kitchen as he poured some more beer into a cool glass. He took a few sips as he felt someone press up behind him, a nose nuzzling into his back.

 

“Mhn, To, you smell good,” Iwaizumi spoke lowly as he rubbed against Oikawa’s back. “And you look _so fucking good_ ,” he squeezed him harder.

 

“I want you,” he said plainly, spinning Oikawa around so that their eyes could meet.

 

“I want you too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirked as his hand trailed across his jaw. “Tonight, yeah?”

 

“No, I mean, I want _you_ …” Iwaizumi let his hands trail down to Oikawa’s ass, squeezing him lightly.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Well who am I to deny you?” Oikawa swallowed as it took every inch of his self control to not lose it right in the kitchen and get turned on. Iwaizumi could not be allowed to talk to him like that in public.

 

The doorbell rang. Nobody seemed to notice other than Sugawara, who trodded up to the door with some bills in hand. He opened the door to a pizza delivery boy who couldn’t have been older than sixteen or seventeen.

 

If Oikawa had looking, he probably would have recognized the boy.

 

“Oh, um, Sugawara-sensei?” The voice at the front door spoke any everyone froze. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

 

“Matsukawa-san!” Sugawara smiled, stumbling a bit from the alcohol. Oh yes, that was definitely one of his students.

 

“Yes, well, um, the total comes to-“

 

“Keep the change, and be safe Matsukawa-san!” Sugawara smiled as he handed over the money, taking the stack of pizzas. He winked as he shut the door, turning to return back to the living room.

  
It was quiet as he dropped down the pizzas.

 

Tanaka grabbed one, opening it up. “Oh, look! They even listened to my special request!” He grinned, showing the inside of the box where there was an intricately drawn brown bear.

 

 _Draw a different animal on each box!_ The request read. Oikawa laughed, plopping down. “Well that was only mildly awkward.”

 

He grabbed a slice of the penguin pizza as the other boxes were opened and emptied. Everyone settled down around the couches and on the floor as the TV began to play the movie.

 

The movie began a little slowly, some story about a family moving out into the middle of nowhere. Rather typical, really. The horror struck them quickly.

 

Suddenly out of nowhere, the mother of the family was slashed from shoulder to shoulder, screaming wickedly as a masked figure slid his knife into her belly, blood spurting all over the room.

 

Asahi _screamed_ , and he was not alone. He and Tanaka jumped to their feet, screaming, and _fled_. They bolted to the door, disappearing off into the night.

 

“Um. I’ll go look for them,” Nishinoya got up from the floor and walked away. The movie continued to play, and fifteen minutes later he returned, with a sheepish-looking Asahi and an embarrassed Tanaka.

 

They settled back down onto the floor, Nishinoya silently slinking into the seat next to Asahi. Oikawa was the only one who noticed their connected hands, giving Nishinoya a knowing smile. He just smiled back, flushing, eyes turning back towards the television.

 

As the movie came to a close, Lev and Kenma took their leave. Alcohol always made Kenma sleepy and Lev lived near him so he headed off, giving the blonde a piggyback.

 

Suddenly Bokuto sat up sharply, nearly knocking Tsukishima off the couch.

 

“I have an _excellent idea_ ,” he grinned, heading over to their entertainment unit.

 

“Karaoke time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was just no way I could fit everything I wanted to into one chapter, so the Halloween party will be split into 2 parts! (Possibly 3, because I am still adding to chapter 26 lol). So if you have any requests for the party, or anything else, please drop them below!! :) Thank you so much <3 :)


	26. Multiple POV: Halloween Party Pt. 2

Bokuto Koutarou was a talented man.

 

He always managed to find ways to make his friends smile. Even when someone was having the worst of days, Bokuto’s smile just had a way of making your heart soar.

 

He was a surprisingly good cook, never following a recipe but his dishes usually came out well. Beyond that, they were always adjusted to the tastes of whoever he was cooking for. Tsukishima always got dishes a little sweeter, and Kuroo a bit blander. Spicy foods were reserved for Akaashi.

 

He could dance, he could run for days and lift more than anyone he went to the gym with (Iwaizumi was a close second, though).

 

But one thing that he just could not do, no matter _how hard_ he tried to learn?

  
Sing.

 

Oh, but Bokuto tried, and you had to give him props for that, because he didn't let things like tone and pitch stop him from singing.

 

He also didn’t let things like being booed even slow him down.

 

Bokuto spun around Tsukishima, laughing as they belted out the lyrics to some top 40 pop song. Tsukishima could actually sing, unlike Bokuto, ehich meant he always won.

 

Tsukishima’s face was red, but he sang almost as loud as Bokuto, only with actual skill. The lyrics to _Happy_ were smooth as they came out of his lips and with a loud set of cheers after they sang, it was unanimously decided that Tsukishima. He looked smug as he claimed a victory kiss from Akaashi before flopping down on the couch.

 

Bokuto frowned but kept the mic, flipping through his choices for karaoke before finally settling on one of his favourites. With a grin, the music bopped on.

 

Kuroo piped up as he joined in loudly, jolting himself up from where he was sitting, just barely keeping his drink upright. He finished it, slamming it down on the table before joining Bokuto, who was dancing goofily.

 

They acted like tough little shits, but their favourite music when drunk was always ridiculous songs either from the top 40 or from Kuroo’s 2000’s mix.

 

“I’m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!”

 

“Nooooo not this one again!” Sawamura face palmed with a loud groan as Akaashi was pulled up, joining in on Bokuto’s antics. “Every damn time!”

 

“I’m so plastic, it’s fantastic!”

 

Akaashi must have been pretty wasted himself as he just laughed along with the lyrics, throwing in the ones that he knew. Bokuto, impressively, matched every word, even attempting to get the pitch right. Not that he could succeed, but damn if he didn’t try.

 

“You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!” Bokuto spun around Kuroo, running his hands through his hair before grabbing at his clothes a little too aggressively.

 

“Daichi, you want to join, don’t you?!” Kuroo laughed between verses, trying to prompt the man to join, who was vehemently against the idea.

 

Bokuto continued to belt out the lyrics until the song finished, which he punctuated with a dramatic exaggerated bow. Everyone laughed as Nishinoya snagged the microphone.

 

“Anyone but you!” He laughed as he handed off the mic to Iwaizumi who was next to him.

 

“Uh, I don’t really sing,” Iwaizumi commented but nobody could really hear him over the cheers and fights about which song that he should sing. Finally, Tanaka picked one from the shouted out suggestions, tapping Asahi’s shoulder as it had been his idea.

 

Iwaizumi blushed, alcohol didn’t dampen _his_ inhibitions but he sang anyway. He broke out in song as the music began, a karaoke classic – 4 Non Blonde’s _What’s Up?_

 

And he was _good_.

 

Actually, good was a horrid understatement. He was really, really good. It was clear that everyone in the room was impressed.

 

“And I said, hey, hey, hey _hey_ , hey, hey, hey. I said hey! What’s going on?”

 

As the music finished, everyone cheered as Oikawa laughed, pulling Iwaizumi down on to his lap. “Now how am I supposed to top that, eh, _Iwa-chan_?”

 

“You’re not,” Iwaizumi smirked at his own pun as Oikawa flushed.

 

“Save it, you two!” Nishinoya threw a couch cushion between them.

  
“Get your ass up there, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi shoved him on to his feet.

 

Oikawa selected an interesting _Like A Prayer_ , which he belted out with enthusiasm but little actual skill. Iwaizumi found that he liked it anyway.

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were up next, feeling confident as they selected _Bohemian Rhapsody_. It was a bold choice, and they probably wouldn’t have done it successfully if they hadn’t been aided by a somewhat reluctant Asahi and Yahaba who shouted gleefully that it was his “favourite song!”

 

Karaoke turned into music busting lowly from the speakers as everyone sprawled out around the floor. Oikawa was tasked with keeping Akaashi upright, who leaned on him while laughing, grabbing a piece of pizza from the giraffe box. It had pineapples on it which Akaashi would _never admit_ to Bokuto that he liked. He had spent way too many years telling him how silly it was, so he could only eat his Hawawaiin pizza when Bokuto wasn’t looking.

 

Iwaizumi was engaged into a deep conversation with Kyoutani on the comparison between the two gyms in town, Bokuto throwing in his own observations but he was pretty loyal to one of them.

 

Kuroo grabbed an empty bottle of Kraken rum, spinning it on the carpet to test how well it spun. Pleased, he grinned. “Let’s play spin the bottle!”

 

Kyoutani looked at him, unimpressed. “What are we? 13?”

 

“Not the kissing one,” Kuroo laughed, “Truth or dare version. If you don’t do it, there’s a penalty.”

 

“What’s the penalty?” Asahi asked, suddenly interested. Or nervous?

 

“If you skip a round, you’ve got to ditch an article of clothing,” Kuroo crossed his arms and grinned. He looked around the room at all of the men – lots of testosterone. The challenge in his voice wasn’t missed.

 

“Bring it!” Tanaka was always easy to convince.

 

Soon enough they were all gathered together in a loose circle, bottle spinning between them. It pointed to Asahi.

 

“Um, truth.”

 

“Boo, Asahi! Boring!” Bokuto whooped until Nishinoya shut him up with a jab to the ribs.

 

“Have you ever dated more than one person at once?”

 

“No!” Asahi shook his head rapidly and then spun the bottle, which pointed to Bokuto.

 

“Dare!” Well that was obvious.

 

“Umm… give a piggyback ride to the person on your left?”

 

Bokuto laughed but nodded, stumbling to his feet and grabbing Yahaba who was sitting beside him, without even asking tossed him onto his back. They ran around the apartment a few times before returning.

 

The bottle spun towards Nishinoya. “Dare!”

 

“Lick the ear of the person beside you.”

 

“Ew, gross!” Kyoutani was the person beside him, who cringed and tried to scramble away but Nishinoya was too fast, licking a long line up his ear. “You’re disgusting.”

 

The bottle pointed towards Oikawa. “Dare.”

 

“Imitate your favourite sex position!”

 

Oikawa blushed but was determined not to give in and get a penalty. He propped Akaashi against the couch behind them and crawled into the center, imitating his favourite position. Bokuto nodded appreciatively.

 

Next it pointed to Yahaba, “Ah, truth.”

 

“Have you ever read the Kamasutra?”

 

A blush, “yup.” Kyoutani’s ears also turned red at the thought.

 

Next the bottle pointed to Akaashi, who hiccupped. “Dare.”

 

Everyone gasped, surprised. Akaashi _always_ picked truth.

 

“Okay, switch three articles of clothing with anyone here.”

 

That was how Akaashi ended up wearing Iwaizumi’s pants, Kuroo’s black shirt and Yahaba’s hat. He laughed as he spun the bottle, which pointed to Kyoutani.

 

“Send a text saying “I love you” to three people!”

 

Kyoutani took the penalty. He removed his sweatshirt.

 

Asahi, Tanaka, Sugawara, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani _again_ all took penalities, dropping sweatshirts and t-shirts.

 

Kuroo confessed his paralyzing fear of bunny rabbits, Iwaizumi spoke of his preference for sleeping with someone rather than alone and Tanaka admitted that he _had_ kissed someone today but he wouldn’t divulge who. He carefully chose dare each time after that.

 

Bokuto, who _never_ said no to a dare, ended up biting Nishinoya’s ear, erotically stroking a bottle of beer and switched underwear with Kuroo. Nishinoya, who gave him the dare accused him of “cheating” for switching with his boyfriend, but everyone else refused.

 

Sugawara was surprisingly gutsy with his dares. He stripped to his underwear for a round, danced on the table and gave Sawamura a good lap dance.

 

Yahaba owned up to destroying everyone’s art projects in the tenth grade when, while preparing a sculpture, he purposely left a giant air bubble in it when it wasn’t coming out as he liked. It promptly exploded in the kiln.

 

Kyoutani ran a naked lap around the street, Sawamura drank a disgusting cup of alcohol composed of everyone’s different beverages.

 

The dares were getting increasingly sexual with the more alcohol consumed, making it glaringly obvious it was high time to call it an evening. But still, they didn’t’.

 

They took a break for fresh drinks, half of the group wandering out to the balcony to get some fresh air, dropping down into the chairs there. Oikawa shivered, collapsing onto Iwaizumi’s lap, nuzzling into him.

 

“Tooru, I can’t believe you got a boner during a massage,” Nishinoya laughed like a hyena from the chair next to him.

 

Oikawa blushed, “it felt really good! It had nothing to do with the middle-aged lady giving it to me.” Well that much was glaringly obvious. Oikawa had about as much interest in breasts as he did Shakespearean literature.

 

Asahi joined them, leaning on the railing while Kuroo and Bokuto pointed out stars in the sky. Yahaba took his leave, parting with a bottle of water and a drunk Kyoutani who needed to sleep it off. Tanaka, Sawamura and Sugawara also took their leave.

 

Nobody seemed to notice the two members of their group conveniently missing.

 

Tsukishima had emerged from the bathroom, running a hand through his blonde hair. He was still feeling pleasantly drunk, the taste of that grapefruit beer Oikawa had brought still fresh on his tongue. He didn’t recall the brand but he would have to make sure to buy it.

 

He turned to head back to the living room, as he could hear chatter coming from the balcony, but he was halted by hands grabbing on to his shirt.

 

“Keiji?” He mumbled, stumbling back as Akaashi pushed him through the nearest door, which happened to be to their study. Since they all shared a bedroom, one of the three bedrooms in the house had been converted into a study. The last was a guest bedroom.

 

Akaashi shut the door behind them noisily, looking up at Tsukishima. “Kei,” he mumbled, reaching up to press their lips together. Akaashi tasted like iced tea and tequila but it wasn’t at all unpleasant.

 

Hands pressed against him, slipping beneath his pants and causing him to moan loudly. Realizing that they had _guests_ , he muffled himself with a hand as Akaashi sank to his knees, pulling his pants down just far enough to pull out his cock. “Shh, Kei, they’ll hear you.”

 

Out of all four of them, Akaashi was surprisingly the kinkiest. He had a high libido and it was a good thing he had three people for it would have been tough for one person to keep up with him. He sucked Tsukishima’s cock with vigor, noisily licking down the length of it and taking him into his mouth with ease.

 

This was practiced, this was familiar.

 

Tsukishima was hot in his mouth, crumbling with familiarity as Akaashi used all his knowledge of how he liked to be pleased very well.

 

Tsukishima groaned, leaning heavily on the door behind him, hands gripping on the door handle. He was already turned on from the stupid fucking game, why did he let their antics get to him, and when he looked down at Akaashi taking his cock with such joy he couldn’t help but come.

 

His legs shook and threatened to give out but Akaashi held him up, milking him through it and licking his cock clean. He grinned, standing wobbily, stepping back to lean against the desk. Tsukishima was panting as he looked over at Akaashi.

 

“Guess it’s only fair…” he mumbled under his breath, letting go of the door handle he had started to open. He took a few steps towards him, sinking down to his knees and unzipping Akaashi’s pants.

 

\---

 

A surprised gasp resounded from inside the house. Oikawa, who was engulfed in conversation with Kuroo and Bokuto on where they wanted to take their next vacation, raised an eyebrow. “Everything ok in there?”

 

“Oh! Um. Yes. All good!” Nishinoya squeaked as he walked back out with a pale Iwaizumi. They had gone back in to grab drinks. Iwaizumi averted his eyes quickly, settling back down in the chair next to Oikawa without a word.

 

Nishinoya pulled out his phone, hurriedly writing something down. Nobody paid any mind to it, far too drunk to care.

 

They stayed out there far too late, talking about nothing and everything. Oikawa laughed until his ribs ached, and shivered in the cold night air.

 

Iwaizumi lent him his body warmth, the four boyfriends formed an uncomfortable-looking heap on the floor of the balcony.

 

Asahi headed out before the rest, waving and saying his goodbyes. Nishinoya left with him, spouting something about “walking him home” or “protecting his honor”. Oikawa wasn’t sure, he wasn’t really listening.

 

“So do you think they’re gonna fuck tonight?” Bokuto thought out loud.

 

“No, not them, but I’d be willing to bet Kyou-chan and Yahaba did,” Oikawa said with a smirk. He had seen Yahaba watching the blonde during truth or dare. Apparently, he wasn’t as oblivious to Kyoutani’s crush as Oikawa had thought.

 

“On that note, we should get going,” Iwaizumi suggested as he stood up, shrugging Oikawa off from his shoulder. He nodded towards Kuroo, who was getting frisky with Akaashi.

 

Oikawa cleared his throat, “God you guys are like rabbits.”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like you’re not gonna fuck when you get home!”

 

Oikawa smiled, because he knew.

 

They definitely would.

 

\---

 

They reached Oikawa’s apartment, unlocking the door.

  
Dropped down their things, and headed straight for the bedroom.

 

Hands slid slowly beneath the fabric of Oikawa’s costume, running along the soft dip of his stomach, the curve of his hips. Oikawa let out a soft sigh as Iwaizumi stripped him of the offending fabric of his shirt.

 

Iwaizumi pressed kiss after kiss against the milky skin of Oikawa’s neck, trailing down to his stomach. He sank down to his knees, tongue swirling around his hip bones. Oikawa twitched beneath his touch, but didn’t try to stop him.

 

“Mhm, Iwa-chan,” he whispered as Iwaizumi continued, pressing a kiss just below his belly button before swiping a trail with his tongue down to the waist band of his pants. “Ahn, Hajime…”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled, looking up at him with a grin. “You told me I got to do as I pleased. Stay put.”

 

Oikawa swallowed thickly, but nodded. He pressed his hands back against the desk behind him for leverage.

 

Iwaizumi’s hands slid around Oikawa’s body, pressing into his lower back soothingly. He licked his lips as he worked open his pants, letting them fall down to the floor unceremoniously, quickly joined by his underwear.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Tooru,” he whispered against his thigh as he pressed a kiss there. Oikawa sighed under the words.  He felt light, airy, happy when Iwaizumi praised him.

 

Apparently, that didn’t go unnoticed. “You like that, huh?” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle as his hands slipped around to squeeze Oikawa’s ass. “You like when I talk about how good you are?”

 

Oikawa nodded, blushing a little under Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Is that weird?”

 

“No, not at all.” Iwaizumi grinned, “This is good, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good, because I’m not holding back.” Iwaizumi’s eyes flicked up, locking with Oikawa’s. They were dark, gazing over his form and licking his lips.

 

Hands pressed against Oikawa’s hips and he was pushed back, falling down on the bed. Iwaizumi kept his eyes on him as he stripped off his own clothing, letting it drop down to the floor before climbing on top of him.

 

His hands were everywhere. Feeling out the soft skin of his thighs, the swell of his cock, the dip of his hips. He pressed his lips against his abs as he began to work Oikawa, one hand sliding down and squeezing his ass, wasting no time as he began to tease his entrance. Oikawa shivered, submitting to Iwaizumi’s will.

 

Iwaizumi could do nothing but appreciate the sight he was treated to, Oikawa panting beneath him as he thrust a finger into him, and then two. He worked him slowly, taking his sweet time. He had been teased enough for one evening – now it was Oikawa’s turn.

 

“Stay still, Tooru,” Iwaizumi smirked when Oikawa’s hand reached for his own cock, whining at the denial.

 

“Fuck, Ah, _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa groaned when Iwaizumi pressed in another finger, peppering kisses against his thighs.

 

Iwaizumi could hardly blink for he didn’t want to miss this.

 

Oikawa was so beautiful, so _willing_ , squirming and writhing beneath him. His breath escaped his soft lips in harsh pants, broken murmurs of Iwaizumi’s given name.

 

It was all too much at once, yet not enough. Iwaizumi brought their lips together, trying in vain to convey everything he was feeling into that kiss.

 

How much he wanted him. How much he _needed_ him.

 

He felt almost not in control of himself as he pulled his fingers on of Oikawa, replacing them with his tongue. He swiped it along the rim of his entrance before prodding in messily.

 

Oikawa groaned as his legs trembled, loving this new feeling.

 

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises, but it didn’t matter. None of it did.

 

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi pulled back, back of his hand wiping his face before his cock pressed up against Oikawa’s ass.

 

He set himself up comfortably, on his knees to get the best leverage above Oikawa. His hands slid under Oikawa’s thighs, lifting them up and spreading his legs open.

 

This position was definitely his favourite. He watched Oikawa’s face as he slid in, resisting the urge to flutter his eyes closed. He bit his lip, it was _tight_.

 

Oikawa’s skin flushed and a loud moan escaped his lips as his body shuddered beneath Iwaizumi. His long legs pressed against Iwaizumi, pulling him in until he was completely settled within Oikawa.

 

The brunette gasped, hands shakily fisting in the sheets behind him. Iwaizumi didn’t want to hurt him so he gave him a beat before beginning to move.

 

All he could do is groan, his head falling back as his hips moved automatically. It was _great_ , so much better than Iwaizumi ever remembered it feeling, being on top. Being inside Oikawa was amazing, he felt hot, soft yet tight and firm around his dick. His whole body twitched in anticipation as he thrust into him with everything he had.

 

It was fast, it was rough, it was everything Iwaizumi had wanted it to be and _more_.

 

Oikawa was good, _so good_ , doing _just_ as Iwaizumi had asked him, not moving other than the soft roll of his hips to meet Iwaizumi. His knuckles turned white due to his strong grip on the bed sheets, his eyes closed, the only thing escaping his mouth were broken chants of “Hajime, ahn, Ha-ji-me,” as he took his cock.

 

It was no easy measure, Iwaizumi had a thicker cock than Oikawa, but _damn_. Iwaizumi could only lick his lips at the sight of Oikawa taking his cock so fantastically. His mouth hung open as he thrust, watching Oikawa moan and groan and beg for more, more, _more_.

 

Iwaizumi swallowed when his thrust grazed against Oikawa’s sweet spot, causing his lover to gasp and beg, beg for what he craved so badly.

 

“I know,” he whispered, “I know babe, you’ve been so good,” he pressed kisses against Oikawa’s neck. “I’m gonna give you the best reward.”

 

Oikawa looked _amazing_. His face was completely flushed, eyes fluttering between open and closed. His mouth hung open as he struggled to catch his breath, pants escaping his pink lips. Iwaizumi reached to capture them in a quick kiss.

 

His cock bounced so tantalizingly with each of Iwaizumi’s thrusts, red and leaking. Iwaizumi took a pause to rub it slowly, fingers encasing the base and sliding their way up to the tip where his thumb swirled around it. He slowly brought his fingers to his lips to taste his pre cum, humming appreciatively. “Delicious,” he grinned hungrily.

 

Oikawa’s legs were really shaking now so Iwaizumi tightened his grip on them, leaning back so that he could get a better angle for his thrusts.

 

He licked his lips as his fingers tightened around Oikawa’s thighs.

 

“You’ve been so good, Tooru,” he whispered between pants, “Now won’t you come for me?”

 

Oikawa cried out at Iwaizumi’s next thrust and came, not even trying to quiet himself now. His body shook wildly as he shot ropes of cum over his chest, continually as Iwaizumi kept on fucking him. He worked him through his orgasm, eyes wide open as he watched him come apart beneath him.

 

 _Fuck,_ he bit his lip appreciatively, _he’s fucking beautiful when he comes._

 

A thrust brushed against his sweet spot and Oikawa tightened up, moaning loudly as Iwaizumi finally gave him the reprieve he needed and came himself. He held on to Oikawa for leverage as he hunched over and leaned his weight down on him, groaning loudly as his body felt so light while he came.

 

They both panted, Oikawa closer his eyes and pressed soft kisses against Iwaizumi’s neck. His hands ran gently down his sides.

 

“That was amazing, Tooru. _You’re_ amazing.” Iwaizumi smiled happily and Oikawa sighed under the praise.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled as at last, he pulled himself off to get them cleaned up. He returned only moments later, collapsing on the bed. Oikawa wasted no time to wiggle himself close to Iwaizumi, half of his body leaning on top of him as their legs tangled together.

 

“Your skin is so soft, Tooru,” Iwaizumi mumbled, hand running down the length of Oikawa’s side. His fingers slid into the dip of his hips, traced around his ribs and let his fingers feel the warm skin of his ass.

 

Oikawa hummed, eyes not even opening. He just snuggled in closer to Iwaizumi.

 

“You know, we probably shouldn’t sleep naked.”

 

Oikawa groaned.

 

“Can I at least get us our underwear?”

 

Oikawa groaned again.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Iwaizumi kissed his forehead before slipping out of his grasp. Oikawa whined pitifully, chasing the warmth but Iwaizumi soothed him back down. He stumbled around the room, squinting until he found his underwear. He slipped his back on before bringing Oikawa’s back to bed.

 

“Lift up,” Iwaizumi nudged him as he slid on his underwear, sliding it up to his butt. “Lift up, To,” he pressed a kiss to his jaw until Oikawa lifted up his butt, allowing Iwaizumi to finish dressing him.

 

“Now can we cuddle?”

 

Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s petulant tone. “I really need to stop spoiling you.”

 

“No, you don’t,” he spoke softly as Iwaizumi pulled him back into his arms, letting him snuggle in closely. “Definitely don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /wipes sweat
> 
> These last few chapters have been such a huge undertaking for me! It's really challenged me to how much I can write, while still maintaining the quality I'm looking for. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have time to run this by anyone before posting and I am literally the worst for not editing my work. I'll only edit it myself after finishing it, walking away for a day or two and then coming back to it, lol!
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who left ideas for this chapter and the last one! These chapters have literally only been possible because I have so many amazing people who read and leave their thoughts and ideas on my chapters. It means so much to me, I appreciate each and everyone one of you! :)


	27. Bokuto: Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bokuakakurotsukki chapter nobody asked for, but you're getting it anyways!

If you’d told Bokuto five years ago that he would be dating three men, he probably would have laughed in your face at the ridiculous notion.

 

He had crushed on Akaashi _forever_ , since high school, but had mostly resigned himself to an unrequited love. His friend was far too beautiful, too smart for him, he had told himself so many times that he had begun to believe it himself.

 

But somehow, they had gotten together. He was certain that his heart couldn’t swell any more that it did that first day when Akaashi had kissed him, pressed their lips together so tentatively. “You’re stupid, Bokuto,” Akaashi had told him, “but I love you anyway.”

 

There was just no way that he could feel any more love than he felt. There was no room in his heart for anything more. If he tried to fit even the tiniest sliver of love into his heart he was sure that it would rip apart.

 

Then he saw those golden eyes.

 

Tsukishima seemingly hadn’t paid Bokuto any mind when they first met, quietly observing all the new people had to meet from the corner of the room, but Bokuto saw him. He saw the way he watched, taking everything in, never missing a beat. The way his lips fought a smile when his bedheaded boyfriend would touch him, grab his hand or press their shoulders together. His exasperated laugh when Bokuto made yet _another_ cheesy pun. The way that he and Akaashi clicked immediately. He made Akaashi smile, _really smile_ , the kind reserved for those really cheesy Korean dramas he loved to watch (but denied in public), for when Bokuto served him pancakes with a fruit face, or when he got to stop and pet a cute puppy on the street.

 

Bokuto felt guilty, until his eyes locked with Akaashi’s, and he knew. He knew that it was okay because he wasn’t alone.

 

He thought that seeing Tsukishima had been enough for one day, his poor heart was already throbbing, but he finally looked away from the blonde to notice his boyfriend who was sitting beside him. Grinning cheesily like a cat, his head tilted back in laughter. Bokuto saw strong arms, bright eyes and his quick wit right away. He was captivating, in a completely different way than Tsukishima. He was calculated and clever, but being around him was like getting sucked into a whirlpool.

 

Before too long, Bokuto was pulled into his orbit, spinning around him.

 

They became friends long before they became lovers. It was slow and gradual, moving from strangers to acquaintances, then acquaintances to friends. They ate lunches together, watched movies in one of their two apartments together, lent each other books and games and shared advice.

 

It was fine progressing this way, until suddenly it wasn’t. Akaashi was surprisingly the first of the two to break. He was tired of waiting, tired of _wanting_ and feeling like there was no way of them getting what they wanted. So they made a decision, together, that it would be easier to step back from their friendship. It was just too hard.

 

But Kuroo and Tsukishima, always watching, observing. They knew them and they knew them well. Nothing got past them. They knew, and they chased them down after their fourth time cancelling their tradition of trying a new restaurant every Saturday, banging at their apartment until Bokuto reluctantly opened the door.

 

They were angry, not understanding why their friends had suddenly ditched them.

 

It wasn’t until they saw Akaashi crying – who never cried, not even when the dog died in _Marley and Me_ \- that it all clicked.

 

They finally understood.

 

To Bokuto and Akaashi’s surprise, they didn’t leave angry. They didn’t yell and scream and curse. Instead Kuroo pulled Akaashi into a hug, hands carding through his dark hair.

 

Bokuto stood, mouth slack open until Tsukishima cleared his throat beside him.

 

“We always kind of knew, you know,” he said softly. So softly that if Bokuto weren’t listening carefully, he wouldn’t have heard. “That you liked us.”

 

The blonde turned to look at Bokuto, who was still standing frozen like a statue. He didn’t dare move his mouth and risk ruining this moment – Akaashi always told him that he said the wrong thing. So Tsukishima continued, “We just… didn’t think you wanted to do anything about it…”

 

Akaashi wrung his fingers, a bad nervous habit as Kuroo pulled away from him sighing. “What Tsukki is trying to say is that we like you, too. If you want to try… we are up for it.”

 

Bokuto couldn’t help himself this time. “Bro!” He grinned, crashing into Tsukishima, pulling him onto the couch where they landed in a heap on top of Kuroo and Akaashi. There was laughter, tears, whispered confessions and hushed kisses.

 

They were no longer two pairs.

 

Now they were four strong. A group, a unit, cohesive. They sought comfort in each other, kissed for too long and had a lot of sex.

 

Sometimes Bokuto and Tsukishima butted heads with their stubborn personalities, sometimes Akaashi grew exhausted of Kuroo and Bokuto’s antics, sometimes Kuroo needed alone time from everyone and would stay with Kenma for the weekend. It wasn’t always easy – hell, it wasn’t often easy. But it was them. It was messy, but it worked. They had each other, and that was what mattered the most.

 

Bokuto got Tsukishima to his feet, prodding him gently as he whispered to him, “Babe, come on, let’s go to bed.” Tsukishima was extremely cute when tired, rubbing his eyes but nodding. Kuroo stumbled to his feet after them, Akaashi already having retreated to their bedroom.

 

Soft music played from the speakers in the living room. It wasn’t loud enough to hear any of the lyrics, but Kuroo could never sleep for more than 3 hours straight without background music. They’d tried nature sounds, but those always made Bokuto wake up and have to pee, so they went with the only radio that played decent music all throughout the night. It thumped out some old classic rock song that sounded familiar, but Bokuto really wasn’t listening to any of the lyrics.

 

He stopped in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and retreating to the bedroom while Kuroo and Tsukishima finished up. Their bedroom was large – thank god considering none of them were remotely small – but as soon as Bokuto entered, his eyes were drawn to Akaashi.

 

He was already naked, backside completely bare. Bokuto drank in the sight, licking his lips. Akaashi was sorting through a pile of clothes on their dresser, searching for something of his to sleep in, but he gave up and grabbed a shirt that definitely belonged to Kuroo. At this point though, it was all the same.

 

He was exhausted, he was pretty sure they all were but he couldn’t help but get hard at the sight of him. It didn’t matter how many years passed, the sight of a naked Akaashi would always turn him on instantly.

 

Bokuto peeled off his shirt, dropping it down as Kuroo and Tsukishima stumbled in. They took in the sight of Akaashi, who still wasn’t looking their way, and Bokuto who was pulling down his pants to reveal his thick cock.

 

Kuroo grinned mischeviously, “Well what do we have here?”

 

Akaashi began to turn but was interrupted by Bokuto who slid in behind him, arms snaking around his hips. He peppered kisses on Akaashi’s neck, tongue sliding up the salty flesh before he bit down hard. Akaashi shuddered, dropping the shirt he was holding in favor of grabbing on to Bokuto.

 

They stumbled to the bed, a mess of limbs as Bokuto heard Kuroo and Tsukishima undressing. Pants unzipped and dropped to a heap on the floor, lips pressing together wetly. Bokuto groaned into Akaashi’s mouth as he felt the bed dip, Kuroo sliding in next to him with Tsukishima hot on his trail.

 

They never had roles just as much as they never had specific ‘places’ in the bed. None of them cared where they were as long as they could reach out and latch on to an arm, a leg or bury themselves in a chest or back.

 

Bokuto sat up, shimmying his way up to straddle Akaashi. His boyfriend lay beneath him, panting, face flushed and cock already hard. He was smirking as one hand found its way to Bokuto’s hip, the other sliding out towards Kuroo and grabbing on to his dick sharply.

 

Kuroo let out a hiss, looking over to Akaashi. He was on his back too, just inches away from Akaashi so he surged his face forward, claiming pink lips on his own. His tongue darted out, demanding entrance which Akaashi was happy to give him. They lapped at each other, warm and familiar. Tsukishima climbed on top of Kuroo, planting kisses on his abdomen as he flicked one of his nipples.

 

Bokuto couldn’t keep his eyes off them, the way that Akaashi and Kuroo moved together. Akaashi, with a body he knew so well, soft skin that tasted so good, deft fingers and breathy moans. Kuroo, all tongue and teeth and passion that ripped into his soul with each and every movement as he pulled his mouth away from Akaashi’s, biting down on his neck, claiming what belonged to him.

 

What belonged to all of them.

 

A hand grabbed Bokuto’s jaw and turned his head as Tsukishima let out an annoyed sound at being ignored. They kissed, Bokuto eagerly tasting the sweetness that was Tsukishima. They all tasted so different, each addicting in their own way. Kuroo was passion, Akaashi was lust and Tsukishima’s kisses were always treasures. When you got one, it felt like you were being given a gift seldom given to anyone.

 

Akaashi pressed on Bokuto’s hip, urging him forward and Bokuto began to rock his hips against Akaashi. He kept one arm locked around Tsukishima, holding them together and holding each other up, his free hand reaching down to grip both his and Akaashi’s cocks. He continued to rock, the added friction feeling amazing.

 

Bokuto kept his lips pressed to Tsukishima’s, pulling away only when Akaashi began to tense up beneath him, his tell-tale sign that he was close. Bokuto opened his eyes and had to gasp down air at the sight. He would _never_ get used to this.

 

It was overstimulating, but sex between the four of them always was.

 

The feel of Akaashi beneath him, their cocks rubbing together, Tsukishima’s mouth on him, Kuroo’s eyes watching him…

 

Bokuto groaned, eyes flicking between his three boyfriends. Tsukishima’s head was thrown back, rutting erratically against Kuroo who was holding him steady, hand pumping their dicks. His face flushed, lips red from kissing and being bitten. Kuroo looked focused, as he always did during sex, his body moving fluidly as he watched Akaashi come apart. Akaashi moaned the loudest, back arching as he came hard, broken words tumbling out of his mouth, chants of their names and “I love yous”.

 

Akaashi was just so damn _beautiful_.

 

It was enough to tear them all apart and soon they collapsed, spent. Kuroo groaned as he wiggled out from Tsukishima, curling to his right, his arm sliding across his body so that he was touching Akaashi. Bokuto opened his eyes to watch Akaashi curl up to Tsukishima’s left, their hands tangling together

 

Bokuto was exhausted, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t his number one priority anymore. He willed himself up, somehow managed to make his way to the kitchen, and then the bathroom. He returned with water bottles, which he left on the nightstand for when someone – usually Tsukishima – woke up in the middle of the night after drinking, absolutely parched and could down an entire bottle of water, and a warm cloth. He cleaned them off, pressing kisses against each of their foreheads as they mumbled incoherent thanks, safe for Akaashi who was already asleep, grunting softly instead. Kuroo quickly joined him, soft snores filling the room.

 

Bokuto chuckled, about to shuffle off to grab himself something to sleep in when Tsukishima untangled his arm to grab on to Bokuto’s hand, their fingers lacing together. Tsukishima pulled gently, whining. “Kou, I can’t sleep until you’re here too.” He always seemed the coldest from an outside point of view, with his snippy remarks and sharp, pointed glares, but Bokuto could never understand that. He felt warmth in his hand, a flutter of his heart and he collapsed on the bed, legs sprawled out across all three of them. He buried his head against Kuroo’s back, hand never leaving Tsukishima’s.

 

“I love you guys,” Bokuto whispered, “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you'd like to see chapters featuring other ships from Haikyuu! Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving your thoughts and ideas and kudos! This has easily been my longest and largest series, I still can't believe it even exists, and honestly it's thanks to everyone who follows it! :)
> 
> /climbs under a rock
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	28. Asahi: It's a Beautiful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I am going to try to include at least one chapter of the other main ships in this story, so enjoy some Asanoya!

“Wow, so you live around here too, eh, Asahi-san? It’s nice that we’re both within biking distance of the school!” Nishinoya cheered energetically as he bounded alongside Asahi. With the tall man’s long strides, Nishinoya had to take two or three steps for each one of his, but that didn’t seem to bother him. He wore a large grin, hands waving about as he spoke, now moving on to talk about the hockey game he’d watched last night.

 

Asahi felt his entire body tense up when, while rounding a corner, his arm brushed against Nishinoya’s shoulder.

_He’s close,_ so _close,_ Asahi swallowed, eyes drifting towards Nishinoya. He was talking very animatedly about something, but Asahi couldn’t focus on the words. He was too taken by his entire being. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him, gazing over his ridiculously spiked hair, cheesy grin and bright eyes.

  
For someone so small, how did he manage to feel so _large_?

  
Asahi’s eyes and attention were always drawn to him, as were many around him. He stole the show, centered attention and dragged many into his circle.

 

Asahi felt so small next to him, which was a real feat considering that Nishinoya was a full ten inches shorter than he was. While his body may have been small, everything else about him was so _big_. The stories he told were always larger than life, filled to the brim with adventure and comedy, causing everyone around him to laugh. His smiles were huge and contagious. When hew as happy, Asahi couldn’t help but find himself smiling alongside him.

 

It was invigorating. It was also a little terrifying.

  
He was, in every sense of the word, Asahi’s complete opposite.

 

Even their names opposed one another – the west to his east, valley to his peak, evening to his morning sun.

 

Asahi still remembered very clearly the first time he realized that he was in love with him.

 

It was a Tuesday - yeah, Asahi remembers trivial details like this – afternoon. It was hot, nearly blistering, and the air conditioning had broken in the school. It was unusual for it to be so hot in September when school started, but they were experiencing a heat wave that would make anyone curse global warming.

 

Asahi had worked here for a few years already and was rather comfortable doing what he was doing. He would come in, teach, chat with his co-workers and come home. It wasn’t terribly exciting, but Asahi was okay with that. He didn’t need it.

 

Or so he thought.

 

A short guy had burst into his room during lunch, gasping for breath.

 

“Oh my god it’s so hot!” He cried, dramatically falling to the floor. He was pretty small – no way he was more than five foot four, so what was he. A freshman? Nah, must be at least a junior.

 

Asahi had just stared. “Ummm…”

 

“The windows in my class won’t open. Something about rusted handles or something? I don’t know, all I know is that the science wing is hot as shit and it’s a lot cooler down here.” He fanned himself with a stack of papers in his hand, which Asahi recognized as the agenda for their upcoming staff meeting. Realizing his curse, he sat up quickly and looked around, sighing with relief when he saw there were no students in the classroom.

 

Asahi blushed, he had thought this boy – no, man - was a _student_ , and here he was as one of his new co-workers. At least he hadn’t spoken yet.

 

“Shit, - ah, fuck – ah… _darn_. I’m still trying to curb the whole swearing thing. Picked it up bad in college.” He rolled onto his stomach, sighing against the cool tile floors.

 

 _Do I even need to talk?_ Asahi wondered to himself. How could one person carry on a conversation by themselves so well?

 

“You’re Asahi Azumane, right?”

 

Asahi froze, how did he know his name? Was he-

 

“It’s on the door,” Nishinoya pointed to where he had come in. Sure enough, the name plate on the door read ASAHI AZUMANE.

 

Asahi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit he just couldn’t seem to break, even well into adulthood.

 

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu,” the man – now identified as Nishinoya – spoke.

 

Asahi held back a blush at the straightforward request. “Sure,” he said slowly.

 

“You can call me Yuu if you want. Or Noya. My friends mostly call me that.” Nishinoya got to his feet, sauntered over to Asahi and offered him a hand to shake.

 

_Are we friends now?_

 

Apparently so, because this became somewhat of a tradition for them. Nishinoya would burst into his class, they would chat for five or ten minutes, and he would leave. Sometimes he’d bring food or tea and they’d chat while having a snack. He’d come during breaks mostly, but sometimes he would burst in on the middle of one of Asahi’s classes, scaring his students or causing them to laugh at his antics.

 

Asahi was never sure if it was love at first sight – or if he even believed in such a thing. If it did exist though, that’s what happened with Nishinoya. One day he wasn’t there, and then suddenly, he became a part of Asahi’s life. He wiggled himself into a nook that Asahi hadn’t even been aware of, and now? Asahi couldn’t imagine losing him.

 

Which was why he was absolutely terrified to confess his feelings. For someone who looked so tough, he was really a marshmallow on the inside. Sawamura would tease him for being a coward, but he wasn’t exactly wrong.

 

Asahi was jolted out of his spiraling thoughts at a hand on his wrist, yanking him back sharply.

 

“Asahi!” Nishinoya breathed heavily as he kept his hand locked on Asahi’s wrist, tightly. Asahi looked down at their connection, then straight ahead. He was standing on the edge of the sidewalk, about to step into incoming traffic, where a red car whizzed past, honking their horn dramatically at the duo.

 

“Oh. Um. Sorry.” Asahi blushed. He looked down at Nishinoya, who was looking at him with a look of concern. His eyebrows knitted together as he examined Asahi, his eyes sweeping over his form. The tense look didn’t suit him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just daydreaming.” Asahi offered a soft smile, which seemed to be enough to get Nishinoya to relax. His shoulders dropped as he breathed a sigh, nodding.

 

But he didn’t pull his hand away.

 

And Asahi didn’t either.

 

They continued to walk, once it was safe. Nishinoya held on to his wrist until slowly moving his hand down, pressing their palms together. Fingers sought each other out slowly, tentatively, not wanting to rush it but at the same time wanting _so badly_ to already know each other.

 

Their fingers laced together, and Asahi noticed a twinge of pink brush across Nishinoya’s face.

 

“It’s sure a beautiful night, huh?” Nishinoya smiled as he looked up, gazing at the stars.

 

“Yeah,” Asahi looked down at their joined hands, and then over to Nishinoya. “It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think that is the gayest, most tooth-rottingly sweet chapter I've ever written. But I love it? :) Asahi and Noya are so PG, it's great. A change of pace from my usual kink hahaha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you sooo much to everyone who reads, leaves kudos and comments! Comments are my life blood and I smile so hard at every single one that I get, it melts my heart. <3 <3
> 
> In other news, in 6 days I will have posted once a day for an entire month. That's pretty rad! I'm excited! :)


	29. Sawamura: Like You Can Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my fluff without plot Daisuga, I'm spiraling send help

“Daichi! I’m _cold_!” Sugawara whined pitifully as he shivered, curling into himself on the couch. Their heater had broken yesterday, which shouldn’t have been too big of an issue but their electrician wouldn’t be by to fix it until Monday and the temperature was already getting below freezing at night.

 

For someone who mothered his friends so much, Sugawara sure liked to be cared for. Sawamura didn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, he relished these moments, taking his time to grab a handful of blankets from the closet, making his way to Sugawara. He unfolded them one by one, wrapping them around Sugawara until he was all snuggly wrapped up like a bug in a rug.

 

Sugawara struggled, wiggling around until the blankets loosened. Sawamura regarded him skeptically, until he said, “There was no room for you.”

 

For as long as Sawamura could remember, Sugawara had always been by his side.

 

They had met long ago, so long it felt like another life time. Two children, hardly six years old, meeting for the first time on the playground. Sugawara was being teased, for being new and different with his silver hair. Sawamura was the kid that nobody messed with on the playground because he wasn’t afraid of anyone. Not even the big kids teased him or his friends.

 

When Sawamura saw this tiny, fragile boy getting bullied, he didn’t even think before running in to stop it.

 

He didn’t think about how the boy would look at him after, tears in his eyes and whisper a quiet “thank you”.

 

He didn’t think about how his heart would turn to stone at that moment, completely overwhelmed by a feeling he was too inexperienced to name.

 

He didn’t think that they would become so inseparable. But that was exactly what happened.

 

For the next two decades, they were “Daichi and Suga”. They had classes together, would spend their free time at one of their two houses, watching movies or playing volleyball. They ate meals together, shared stories together, trusted each other with their secrets.

 

Sawamura came to him, terrified, when his father came to him after getting far too drunk and getting physical with him. He’d always drank but that was the first time Sawamura ever came to school with bruises.

 

Sugawara made sure it was the last time.

 

Sugawara came to his friend when, after spending some time experimenting with girls, he was certain that he had no interest in them. He’d kissed a few girls by now, and had skirted around the lines of sex, but every time he even thought about it, he felt uninterested and very opposed to the idea. He didn’t know at the time what he was.

 

To this day, it’s still something he dances with. He’s not gay – he has no interest in anyone sexually other than Sawamura. He’s sure that there’s probably a word for it, as there’s a word for everything now, but he doesn’t feel the need to explore it more. He has no interest in labelling himself.

 

He was hardly ever interested in sex anyway – with any girls or guys that he knew. Which was why it was so surprising when, while at a really bad high school party, drinking really bad beer, Sugawara kissed Sawamura. It was fast – a quick peck, really – but that was all it took.

 

They had sex that night.

 

Sawamura woke up sure he’d ruined things, that Sugawara wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. He was pleasantly surprised with a confession and even more kisses.

 

Not a lot changed in their relationship. They were already close and shared everything. Now they just did it naked. Sugawara’s mother joked that Sawamura was her second son. They roomed together in college, working to gain employment at the same school thereafter. They got kicked out of the halls in school for making out more often than the students did. Sawamura had heard Ukai complain more than once that he “didn’t sign up for this shit”.

 

“Come on, Dadchi!” Sugawara laughed.

 

Sawamura smiled, tossing off all of his clothes except for his t-shirt and boxers, climbing into the blanket bundle. Sugawara snuggled in close, his hands snaking around Sawamura’s middle.

 

“Stop that,” Sawamura laughed, “or I’m going to start kinkshaming you.” He smiled as he pressed closer to Sugawara, if there even was such a thing.

 

“I think it’s cute,” Sugawara slurred, “It’s not like we can have our own family anyway.”

 

The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a butter knife.

 

“F-fuck, ah, sorry,” Sugawara mumbled as he pressed his face against Sawamura’s chest to avoid looking at him. “I… I didn’t mean it like that. I guess. I’m just a little mad that we can’t have kids just because neither of us is a woman.”

 

Daichi hummed, not really sure what to say. He threaded his hands through Sugawara’s hair soothingly, placing soft kisses against his head. “Well, we can’t have our _own_ biological kids… but that doesn’t mean there aren’t kids out there who could become a part of our family.”

 

Sugawara pressed himself out of Sawamura’s embrace so quickly he nearly lost his balance and fell off the couch. “Dai… Are you serious?”

 

“Of course,” Sawamura smiled as he pressed a kiss to Sugawara’s face. “You’ve gotten a lot of practice in with our rowdy bunch of goofballs.”

 

Sugawara laughed. “That’s true. There was the time Bokuto broke his ankle… when Oikawa was so stressed and upset that he cried on New Year’s… when Yuu got kicked out and had nowhere to stay… when we had to bail Kuroo out of jail...” His expression soured. “Let’s make sure we don’t raise any more troublemakers.”

  
Sawamura pulled him back into his embrace, laughing. “I’d feel lucky no matter what kind of child we get.”

 

“Me, too.” Sugawara sighed happily, wiggling. “Daichi,” he whined, “I’m so turned on right now…”

 

Sawamura let out a full-body laugh. “God, you’re so dirty. Did the idea of me actually being a dad turn you on that much?”

 

Sugawara nodded.

 

Sawamura was too tired for sex as well but that didn’t mean he’d leave Sugawara hanging. His hand slid down his front, slipping under his underwear to pull out his cock. Sugawara moaned, shivering, as he pulled out Sawamura’s cock too.

 

“Like you can talk,” he scoffed, “you’re hard too.”

 

“Just shut up and jack me off.”

  
Sawamura’s words were sharp, but he punctuated them with a kiss, pulling his lover tight against his body. Their hands worked quickly, as familiar with each other’s bodies as they were with their own. Quickly, from the fatigue and alcohol still buzzing in their systems, they came, lips pressed together and bodies tangled.

 

“I love you, Daichi,” Sugawara mumbled as they crawled back into their blanket bundle, clean and sated.

 

“I love you too Koushi.” Sawamura fell in after him, wrapping themselves up in each other’s warmth. They hardly even felt the biting cold around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much <3 <3 it means the world to me to read through your comments, see the kudos and know that people are reading & enjoying the story! :)


	30. Iwaizumi: That's Putting It Mildly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone!! My fic has crossed both 10,000 hits AND 700 kudos. This is incredible. I feel so lucky to have so many amazing people who read and leave comments for me <3
> 
> To celebrate this, I will be posting TWO new chapters today! This one and chapter 31. I hope you enjoy!

**Koutarou:** bros, I have a very important question

 

 **Koutarou:** would you still be my friend if I spoke only in adele lyrics?

 

 **Koutarou:** hello? can you hear me?

 

 **Daichi:** Adele binge again?

 

 **Tsukishima:** Honestly if you could find an Adele lyric to fit every one of your responses in a conversation, I’d be pretty impressed

 

 **Yuu:** bro, no, don’t challenge him, don’t you remember the lyric debacle of 2013?

 

 **Tetsurou:** enough, we promised to never speak of that day!

 

 **Tetsurou:** we spit swore and everything! Come on, bro!

 

 **Koushi:** That’s actually really unsanitary

 

 **Koutarou:** I don't need your honesty, it's already in your eyes and I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me

 

 **Tetsurou:** Here we go

 

 **Koutarou:** I should probably tell you before it’s way too late

 

 **Daichi:** Please don’t

 

 **Koutarou:** Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made

 

 **Keiji:** I’m too hungover to deal with this right now. I’m turning my phone off

 

 **Koutarou:** At least I can say I’ve tried

 

 **Daichi:** Tetsu why don’t you just take his phone away and save us from this hell

 

 **Tetsurou:** I would but he’s gone. He abandoned us!

 

 **Koutarou:** I’m sorry, for everything that I’ve done

 

 **Koushi:** Where to?

 

 **Tetsurou:** Iwa’s. Helping him move.

 

 **Kozume:** I’m muting the chat if it’s important txt me

 

 **Tetsurou:** No you don’t get to run away that easily!

 

 **Kozume:** Koutarou that is not an invitation for you to text me Adele lyrics!

 

 **Daichi:** He’s quiet. Must have fallen asleep on the bus.

 

 **Hajime:** Wait, does Bokuto not drive?

 

 **Tooru:** Iwa-chan you’ve been quietly reading this entire time?!

 

 **Tetsurou:** Yeah. I mean, he has his license but he’s a really bad driver. Super nervous. So he never really does it unless he has to.

 

 **Hajime:** Oh, okay. Thanks Kuroo.

 

 **Hajime:** I’m going now bye Trashykawa

 

 **Tooru:** Iwa-chan, so mean!

 

 **Tetsurou:** Ugh guys Tsukki just fell asleep on me, it would be cute but I’m a tad concerned he get sick again

 

 **Koushi:** want me to bring over something to help with that hangover?

 

 **Yuu:** you spoil them so much, you’re definitely the favourite parent

 

 **Daichi:** for the last time we are not your parents

                                                                                                  

 **Koushi:** not by blood, anyway

 

 **Daichi:** don’t encourage them!

 

 **Yuu:** if you’re out wanna drop by my place too?

**Koushi:** Aw sure, Yuu. Besides, we need to talk about you and Asahi

 

 **Yuu:** What? What about me and Asahi?

 

 **Koushi:** We’ll talk when I get there

 

 **Yuu:** Why do I feel like I’m going to get lectured?

 

 **Tooru:** Ahh, I remember when my parents gave me the sex talk. So awkward.

 

 **Daichi:** IT’S AN IMPORTANT TALK THAT YOU NEED TO HAVE

 

 **Tooru:** chill dadchi no need to yell

 

 **Daichi:** I CAN’T GET THE CAPS OFF

 

 **Kozume:** You pressed the caps lock button?

 

 **Daichi:** WHERE IS THAT

 

 **Tetsurou:** srs dude? It says CAPS LOCK right on it

 

 **Daichi:** DON’T SEE IT

 

**Kozume:** [Attached Picture]

 

 **Daichi:** Found it. Thanks.

 

Iwaizumi groaned, stretching up his arms. “There, that’s the last of it.” His phone beeped incessantly in his pocket, but he was mostly successful at ignoring it after caving in and looking a little while ago.

 

He looked around himself at what was now his new apartment. He was finally out from where he was before, and even though this meant he had to pack up pretty quickly, he was happy to be able to leave. His new apartment now was closer to where he worked – he could easily walk in the mornings instead of having to take his car.

 

Kenma had, as he said he would, spoken to his landlord about the empty apartment two doors down from him. Its previous owner had split, leaving without paying two months rent. His landlord had obviously been furious but he had a good reason to try and fill the apartment as quickly as possible.

 

Enter Iwaizumi.

 

It had worked out well, in the end. He nodded a thanks to Kenma, who had (somewhat begrudgingly) helped him bring his things into his apartment. It was only on the first floor, but the only way he got Kenma to agree with it was to promise him to lend him one of his new games in exchange.

 

“Here,” Iwaizumi smirked as he handed him the case of the game. Kenma’s eyes immediately lit up. “All yours. Don’t die too much.”

 

Kenma smirked and nodded, disappearing down the hall. As he walked out, Bokuto waltzed in, a few coffees in his hand. “Hey bro, need help unpacking?” He asked, nodding towards the boxes. He apparently had a constitution of absolute steel and never got hangovers, as he was the only one of his boyfriends to wake up in the morning fresh-faced and not feeling like they’d been hit by a ton of bricks. Hence why he was alone.

 

Iwaizumi was a bit surprised when he packed up, only to find that he really didn’t have that much stuff. Two boxes of clothes (although admittedly he packed those up very well), a box of kitchen stuff (how did he get by with only four plates, four plastic cups and four coffee mugs?), a box with towels and bedsheets, one box for his games and consoles and another three or four miscellaneous. For a man in his mid-twenties, he sure didn’t have a lot of unnecessary stuff. His mind was instantly drawn to Oikawa’s apartment and his collection of tiny alien figurines. Iwaizumi would never admit out loud how cute they were.

 

“That’d be great, thanks.”

 

It took only a few hours for everything to be unpacked. He had no furniture, which definitely made things a lot easier.

 

“So Tooru’s busy today?” Bokuto asked conversationally. The brunette obviously wasn’t around to help, but Bokuto hadn’t been in contact with him today. He had fallen asleep on the bus, his phone disappearing into his bag and he hadn’t thought to pull it out yet.

 

“He was pretty hungover this morning, but this afternoon he had to drive to see his sister,” Iwaizumi explained while carefully alphabetizing his games. Everything was meticulously organized, first into platform and then by title – On his Xbox One shelf, _Dark Souls II and Dark Souls III_ sat carefully before _Dragon Age: Inquisition_. “It’s his nephew’s birthday.”

 

Bokuto nodded, “ah, that’s right! I forgot that was this weekend.” Their conversation continued as Iwaizumi sorted. “He was soo worried about what to get him. I was like bro, chill, he’s like what, 8? Stickers are a novelty so I’m sure whatever you picked out is gonna be stellar.”

 

His phone beeped, which he didn’t think much of – Oikawa was always sending him snapchats, he assumed now was just another one. Probably of whatever food they were serving, for Iwaizumi knew how much Oikawa loved BBQ.

 

His phone beeped again. And again. Finally, he realized that it was ringing and this wasn’t a text message. That was surprising – the only time he actually talked on his phone was when work called him.

 

Even weirder, the caller read _Unknown Name_.

 

Iwaizumi picked it up, walking into the other room to answer the call. Bokuto sorted through some books, making a pointed effort to organize them as Iwaizumi would.

 

Five minutes pass, and then ten.

 

Bokuto couldn't make out what he’s saying, but he sounded very agitated in the other room.

 

When Iwaizumi finally returned, his face is pale and his expression tight.

 

“Everything ok bro?” Bokuto looked up from where he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor, putting books into piles alphabetically.

 

“No.” Iwaizumi bit his lip as he tossed his phone on to the couch.

 

Bokuto, for once, is silent, letting Iwaizumi stew it over before talking.

 

“My parents are coming next weekend.” He continued to chew his lip.

 

“Oh? Do you not get along?” Bokuto prodded, rather gently for the owlish man.

 

“That’s putting it mildly.”


	31. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: Wanted You To Know

Iwaizumi spent the next week in somewhat of a low-key panic.

 

When Oikawa had finally gotten back into town the next day, he’d called him to tell him about his parents visiting. He had forced Bokuto to swear up and down that he wouldn’t tell anyone until Iwaizumi did. He seemed reluctant, but he did it. Oikawa was none the wiser when he picked up his phone Sunday evening.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi could even hear the smile on his face at the pitch of his voice. “I’m so happy that you called.”

 

The sound of his voice made Iwaizumi smile, “How was your weekend?”

 

“It was great! I had such a good time seeing my nephew. He’s so cute. I hope that next time you can come with me, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi’s voice strained for a moment before he blurted it out. “My parents are coming for a visit this weekend.”

 

Oikawa paused. “Your parents? Well, that’s-“

 

“They don’t accept me being gay. They’re pretty against it, in fact.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Iwaizumi felt a little guilty at the awkward silence that enveloped them.

 

“I just wanted to let you know. I won’t make you meet them or anything, that would probably end badly, I just… I don’t know. Wanted you to know.”

 

“Okay, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice sounded a bit strained, but he moved the conversation along anyway.

 

The week went by rather quickly, days melting into each other during a busy week. They had volleyball practice most afternoons after school so by the time they got home in the evening, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were exhausted.

 

They usually spent the evenings together now, rotating through Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s apartments. Sometimes they’d spend the night (usually it was Iwaizumi, who could easily be convinced to stay), sometimes they’d drive home after spending a lot of time cuddling, or fucking.

 

Iwaizumi felt a little guilty at the fact that he was much clingier this week than usual, but he couldn’t help himself. The prospect of his parents coming to visit him was unpleasant. It left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

Oikawa must have noticed his change of behaviour, the melancholy that surrounded him and the fact that he was constantly pressed against him. He said nothing of it, however.

 

They were tossing a volleyball around after practice one evening, discussing their team, deciding who they wished to be their regulars.

 

“Mikoshiba-san is an obvious choice, as captain and ace,” Iwaizumi said, tilting his head to the side in thought. He tossed the ball to Oikawa, who set it for him and he spiked it with ease. The sting against his palm always felt so good.

 

“Nanase-san and Matsuoka-san are settling in well in their new positions. I think it is a good thing that we switched them.” Nanase was now working with Oikawa most evenings to work on his setting skills, Matsuoka practicing his spikes as a wing spiker. He was showing quite strong talent – next year he might even compete with Tachibana for ace when Mikoshiba graduated. Oikawa spun a volleyball in his hands thoughtfully. “They also are great motivators. It seems having them there really pushes the rest of the team to be better.”

 

“Tachibana has killer strength. He’s also very observant. He notices those who need an extra push.” Iwaizumi paused, grabbing some water bottles. He tossed one to Oikawa, who gulped it down eagerly.

 

“I think Sosuke goes without saying,” Oikawa mumbled when he came back up for air. “and maybe Ryugazaki. Chibi-Mikoshiba for libero.”

 

Iwaizumi let out a full-body laugh, “Don’t let him hear you call him Chibi-Mikoshiba.”

 

“Chibi-chan? Miko-chan?” Oikawa tested out the nicknames on his tongue. “No, those don’t feel right.”

 

Iwaizumi was smiling, which made Oikawa smile, and soon enough they were both standing there smiling away like idiots. Finally, Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

 

“We should clean up and get going.”

 

Oikawa nodded, helping him gather up the volleyballs and sweep up the floor.

 

“Can I come see you tomorrow?” Oikawa asked. “Before I go. That is… unless you want me to stay.”

 

They had been over this so many times, Iwaizumi had to roll his eyes dramatically. “You’ve wanted to go to this event for so long, Tooru. You got tickets.”

 

“I can go another time!”

 

“No you can’t, this Star Wars exhibit ends this weekend.”

 

“But, but, Iwa-chan-“

 

“No buts.” Iwaizumi put a finger over Oikawa’s lips to stop him from talking. "You are going to go with Akaashi. You are going to have a great time. I will still be here when you get back."

 

Oikawa pursed his lips, feigning an upset face. “Why are you so smart?”

 

“One of us has to be.”

 

Iwaizumi gathered Oikawa in his arms before kissing his head. “It would be nice if you came over, though.”

 

He was sure he could use the mood boost before having to deal with dear old Mom and Dad. He stomach churned at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all the real MVPs let's be serious. Thank you <3 :)


	32. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: Why?

It’s gonna be okay, Hajime,” Oikawa smiled as he nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi felt his heart flutter a bit at hearing his given name – Oikawa had used it a few times before, only really during sex, preferring his nickname of Iwa-chan. In private, however, he had begun to call him Hajime.

 

“I hope so, To,” Iwaizumi sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa. He was warm, he was _safe_. Iwaizumi felt good here.

 

He tried to keep his thoughts reined in. He didn’t want to think about what happened the last time he saw his parents.

 

It was over a year ago now, and he was dating some other guy. It wasn’t anything serious – they had only been dating a few months at the time. He liked the guy though, and maybe it could have turned into something serious.

 

His parents had come unannounced, knocking at his door at seven in the evening. He had just sat down to dinner with his boyfriend, who was sitting in his apartment with no shirt on after having taken a shower.

 

They were exchanging jokes and laughing as he opened the door, blissfully unaware of what was on the other side.

 

The looks his parents gave him that day would be permanently burned into his memory.

 

They looked shocked.

  
For one, their son – their only son – was standing in his doorway, eating dinner with a man. The second problem was that the man wasn’t wearing a shirt, which they noticed after pushing their way inside. They could see the bruises on him, marks where he had bitten and kissed him, marking him up.

 

They were pissed, they were _mean_ and Iwaizumi never saw that guy again.

 

They had barely even spoken to him. It was like in that moment, Iwaizumi was reduced to a child. A scared fourteen-year-old, young and naïve, realizing he was gay and finally gaining the courage to do so. His father had been the worst – so disappointed, pointedly telling him that it was wrong and there was no way an Iwaizumi could be gay. His mother hadn’t said much, mostly just nodding alongside his father, but in a way that was almost as bad. She hadn’t openly rejected him, but she hadn’t protected him either. That was supposed to be her job as his mother, and she had abandoned him.

 

They left only a few hours later, leaving a shocked Iwaizumi in their wake. Somehow they always managed to get him submissive. He didn’t fight back, he didn’t scream or yell, he did nothing. He just froze. Scared, shaking and listening to every word they had to say, every harsh thing or biting comment. They left nothing but pain and a sharp sting in their wake.

 

He did the same thing that he did every time they left – promised himself that he wouldn’t get caught up in them again. Promised himself that this was _the last time_. That he really didn’t need a family anyway, if they didn’t want him.

 

He wouldn’t take their calls; he wouldn’t take their visits.

 

He always made himself such big promises that he just couldn’t keep.

 

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh, burying his face in Oikawa’s soft hair. The familiar scent of his shampoo was relaxing.

 

They didn’t talk any more. They just held each other, breathing deeply, listening to each others heart beat. At some point they fell asleep.

 

Iwaizumi jolted awake checking the clock across from him. “To, Tooru, wake up,” he shook him sharply until the brunet woke up.

 

“Hm, what is it, Hajime?” He nuzzled against him until Iwaizumi pushed him hard.

 

“It’s noon. My parents are going to be here in fifteen minutes.”

 

 _That_ got him up. “Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

 

“No, no, it was me-“

 

“No fuck I should have set an alarm or something-“

 

“It’s okay just-“

 

They shuffled to the door, grabbing Oikawa’s things as they went. Oikawa pressed a soft kiss against his lips before he opened the door.

 

They headed down the hallway, Oikawa bursting out the front door where they were met with two pairs of confused eyes.

 

Iwaizumi froze behind him.

 

The two people standing in front of Oikawa confused him. They looked a lot like Iwaizumi – he had his mother’s soft brown eyes, his fathers deep tan. His mother’s hair was the same shade of black. Yet at the same time, they looked so different. His father looked calculating and cold with the distance he kept from Iwaizumi. His mother did not share his confidence, his smile and inability to keep quiet while Oikawa was doing something ridiculous.

 

“Hajime.” His mother spoke first, coming up to give him a hug.

 

It couldn’t have been more awkward.

 

Oikawa watched and took note of the stiffness of his body, the way his arms did not hug her back. His face pale, he looked over at Oikawa who was overcome by the desire to pull him away, far way from this.

 

He had to swallow it down, though. They just had to make it through this.

 

“Hi, Mom. Dad.” Iwaizumi looked to his father who didn’t hug him, just nodded in greeting, a stiff smile on his lips.

 

“It’s so good to see you,” His mother smiled as she pulled away from him. “Is this your friend?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, incredibly anxious. Oikawa could feel the tension in the air, the way that Iwaizumi bristled at the mention of Oikawa.

 

Luckily, he was an expert at breaking tension.

 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa smiled as he stretched out his hand politely. “I’m Iwaizumi’s co-worker.”

 

Iwaizumi usually got annoyed when Oikawa talked so much, but now he looked eternally grateful. He spoke with Iwaizumi’s parents with ease, smiling easily as they chatted. It was a different smile, though, Iwaizumi noted. It was not the same smile he gave Iwaizumi when Iwaizumi would rub his back, or when they woke up early in the morning, still feeling the pull of sleep.

 

It felt fake. Forced. It pressed on him too much and Iwaizumi didn’t like it.

 

“Oh yes, Iwa-c…Iwaizumi has been really great to have at work,” Oikawa rambled on as his parents listened intently. Iwaizumi could actually feel the tension dissipate.

 

How did he do that?

 

His parents even seemed at ease.

 

When Oikawa finally said his goodbyes, disappearing down the pathway, he gave Iwaizumi one last warm look and smiled – _really_ smiled – before driving off in his car.

 

Iwaizumi missed his warmth, but relished in the light atmosphere he left them in.

 

“Well, he seems nice,” his mother chirped with a smile as she walked into the building. They headed to Iwaizumi’s apartment, stopping just inside his entryway. “Looks like you’re already making new friends with your co-workers.”

 

Iwaizumi smiled. He was. He had made good friends in Kenma, who would whittle away the hours in his apartment as they furiously multiplayed on _Star Wars Battlefront._ Kyoutani, who always looked at him with such a look of respect and confidence. Bokuto, who abandoned his boyfriends to help him move in, and Kuroo, who pushed him to be better as a teacher. He also had Oikawa, of course – who meant more to him than he could have imagined.

  
Even the thought of him brought a soft smile to Iwaizumi’s face.

 

He hadn’t moved expecting to find a partner, to find someone that he would do anything for. Someone who would do anything for him – even brave his parents.

 

They sat down in the living room, talking. For once, it didn’t feel forced. Iwaizumi felt relaxed as he sat back into the cushions, a soft look on his face.

 

It was the first time in god knows how long that he didn’t feel tense around his parents. He felt like he could actually relax around them.

 

That was mistake number one.

 

“Oikawa is my boyfriend.” The words tumbled from his lips before he even knew what was happening. His mother had been talking about something, someone at her work, but Iwaizumi’s words had her stopped in her tracks.

 

Looking back, Iwaizumi knew that he never intended to tell them that. What good could come of it? However, somewhere, deep in his heart, he had hoped that maybe they’d come around. Maybe they’d finally accept him for who he was, tell him that they loved him, that it was all okay-

 

“He’s your…what?” His mother’s voice was soft, like somewhere she thought that maybe she had misheard him. Maybe, just maybe, all these years he hadn’t been telling her he was gay.

 

How naïve he was.

 

His father spoke first, “I thought we were done with this homo shit, not this again-“

 

“Dad, I don’t want to-“

 

“ _I_ don’t want to talk about this, and I don’t want to hear about that fag you called your boyfriend.” Iwaizumi flinched.

 

What made him the angriest though, was that they were directed to Oikawa. Oikawa, who was sweet and took things to heart despite acting like nothing bothered him. Oikawa, who would show up to work with green tea when Iwaizumi had a sore throat. Oikawa, who had done absolutely nothing wrong and who didn’t deserve to be treated like this.

 

He didn’t deserve this shit. He deserved better than what Iwaizumi could give him.

 

The look that his parents gave him was one he would never forget. It was the look that finally broke him, _finally_ snapped his resolve.

 

“You know what, just leave, _get out_.” Iwaizumi’s bottom lip quivered, he was on the verge of tears and he _refused_ to do that in front of his parents. He refused to let them win.

 

“Excuse me? We’re your parents, we love y-“

 

“ _Love me_?!” Iwaizumi screeched incredulously. He was yelling, which he never did. He never yelled, only when he was backed into a corner that he felt like he couldn’t get out of. “That’s rich, really. You don’t love me; you love your idea of what I should be. Which isn’t who I am.”

 

“Hajim-“

 

“Don’t, don’t call me that,” He growled lowly. “I’m not going to change. I am who I am. Either you need to accept that, or leave. I’m done playing these games. I’m tired of you coming into my life for five seconds, acting like decent fucking human beings before laying into me about this when you realize – surprise! I’m still gay! God, Mom, Dad, I’m _gay_ , not a fucking sociopath or a criminal!”

 

Iwaizuimi swallowed thickly as he paused, eyes scanning the faces of his parents. No surprise – they looked appalled.

 

His father fought him and he fought back.

 

Anger just seeped out of him as he blinked back tears of frustration.

 

Suddenly he was fourteen again. Frustrated, angry, wanting nothing more than his parents love and acceptance-

 

Except he didn’t much care for that last part anymore. He couldn’t seem to work out why he was trying so hard to please people who would never accept it.

 

“Why can’t you just love me for who I am? Why am I not good enough?” He could feel himself breaking, fragmenting into little pieces. He needed out, he needed them gone and he needed it now.

 

His mother began to speak but he cut her off. ” _Please,_ please just leave.” He gestured towards the door.

 

His father looked ready to continue their fight, but his mother pulled on his arm instead. “Let’s just go.” She looked away and Iwaizumi didn’t try to meet her eyes.

 

They left, leaving Iwaizumi, standing shocked in his living room.

 

  
The door slammed shut behind them and he finally allowed himself to crumple.

 

He fell to the floor, curled into himself and wept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write because.. Iwa-chan! ;~;
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! I still am not sure if I'm any good with angst, and would love to know how you felt about it.


	33. Oikawa: Just Tell Me What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday means no chasing little monsters (*cough* kids *cough) at work so early update! 
> 
> (Psh who are we kidding I love my job)
> 
> I hope you're ready for some more feels!

Iwaizumi _still_ wasn’t answering his phone.

 

By now Oikawa was panicking. He had called Kenma in a frenzy, who had assured him he had seen Iwaizumi just this afternoon and that he was alive. He wouldn’t open the door for Kenma though, so there wasn’t much more that he could do.

 

“Just calm down,” Kenma had told him, “He just needs some time.”

 

That was easy for Kenma to say. Oikawa was a worrier, and a panicky one at that. The train ride felt like it was _crawling_ along. Now he regretted not calling Bokuto or Kuroo. They would have definitely banged at the door for longer, annoying him until he opened it, or charmed the landlord for the key.

 

But, no. Oikawa was trying to trust. _Trying_ to believe that Iwaizumi was okay, because that’s what his last text read to Oikawa: “I’m okay, don’t worry, I just need to be alone.”

 

Was doing what he asked the right thing? Did he _really_ want to be alone? Oikawa knew how he felt when upset, he knew that there were times to be alone and times to be with someone who cared about you. He just had no idea which of those times this was, though, and he had no way of finding out. He had never cared for Iwaizumi in a situation like this before. Hell, he had never even seen him cry – not even during sad movies. His eyes looked misty when Oikawa himself was crying, but even then he hadn’t actually cried.

 

“Fuck!” Oikawa cursed loudly, ignoring the glares from other passengers on the train. This was terrifying. This could be make or break for them.

 

All he knew so far was that Iwaizumi’s parents had come. They seemed to like Oikawa, and he seemed okay when he left. His parents were kind enough to him, even though they thought he was just Iwaizumi’s ‘co-worker’. He could live with that, though. He didn’t need everyone to accept him – it wasn’t like he and Iwaizumi were hiding. Just… not telling the entire truth.

 

Where did everything go wrong?

 

Oikawa cursed again, angry. Angry at himself. Angry that he had believed Iwaizumi, who told him that it was okay, he shouldn’t cancel his weekend plans for him. He told him to go. It was just a day trip after all.

 

“Tooru…” it was Akaashi’s soothing voice beside him. “Working yourself up isn’t going to help anyone.” Akaashi was watching him, eyes expressing his worry.

 

Oikawa groaned, throwing his head in his hands. “I know! I know. I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do and I’m panicking.”

 

Akaashi nodded, humming in understanding. He put his hand over his shoulder, squeezing him close for comfort. “You know what to do. Are you really not going to go visit him?”

 

Oikawa blinked away tears, shaking his head. They weren’t tears of sadness – not yet, he didn’t even fully understand _what_ he had to be sad about – but tears of frustration. He was struggling.

 

“No, I have to go.” Oikawa looked up to see his friend who nodded.

 

The train pulled into the station half an hour later. They bolted to the parking lot where they’d stashed Oikawa’s car for the day, hopping in. “I’ll take you home first,” Oikawa said shakily. That would give him some time to calm down, too.

 

He arrived at Iwaizumi’s house a full twenty minutes later, and proceeded to sit in his car for the following fifteen minutes.

 

He weighed his options.

 

Option A, Iwaizumi wanted to see him and would be happy that he came. Well, maybe not happy, but relieved. Oikawa would get immediate relief at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

Option B, Iwaizumi did not want to see him now and would kick him out. He’d have to wait anxiously at home for a few days, but Iwaizumi would come around eventually. It wouldn’t be good for Oikawa’s anxiety but he would just have to deal.

 

Option C, Iwaizumi really did not want to see him again. Ever. And as soon as Oikawa opened that door, they would break up. This was definitely the least favorable option.

 

Option C terrified him. He stayed frozen, hands tapping against the steering wheel of his car uselessly.

 

However, Option A… that was what got him up and out of his car. If Iwaizumi needed him, he needed to at least have the courage to get up and do this for him.

 

He walked into the apartment, down the hall. He stopped in front of the door.

 

Two minutes passed, and then three. At the five-minute mark, Oikawa gathered all of his courage and knocked.

 

Nothing happened.

 

He didn’t even hear any movement from inside.

 

He knocked again, this time punctuated with a quiet “Iwa-chan?”

 

It was quiet. He was about to knock again when he heard a voice from inside, broken and raspy.

 

“Go away, Tooru. I don’t want to see you.”

 

Oikawa’s heart sank.

 

\---

 

As it turned out, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both as stubborn as the other.

 

Oikawa didn’t leave. He _refused_ to. His feet wouldn’t let him, nor would his heart.

 

He had to at least see Iwaizumi. If this was going to break them, then he wanted to see his face while they did it.

 

“Hajime,” he tried, “Please let me in. I need to see you.”

 

Silence echoed in from the other side.

 

“I can’t help you unless you let me.” Oikawa could feel those tears from earlier threatening to burst through. Frustration mixed with sadness – the fact that Iwaizumi didn’t even want to see him spoke volumes about what had happened.

 

Still, silence echoed from the apartment. Nothing since his request for alone time.

 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa’s voice broke, as he leaned with his back against the door, “I should have left earlier, I-I shouldn’t have forced my way into your apartment today. I’m sorry, it was wrong, Hajime. I cut it too close.”

 

_I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t cry-_

He swallowed back tears as he continued on, “I just care about you and wanted to see you happy… smiling… not sad and stressed out…”

 

He rested his head against the door, palms pressed against the cool wood. He quickly wiped away a few tears that managed to get past his guard.

 

“If you really don’t want to see me, just tell me again. I’ll listen, Hajime.”

 

Silence.

 

“Just…tell me what you want. Please.” Oikawa didn’t like to beg, but that was what came out of his mouth. He felt helpless. He bit his lip, trying to maintain his composure, to lull himself into believing this wasn’t really happening. He wasn’t so close to losing Iwaizumi.

 

What if his parents got to him, or he realized this was a mistake, what if-

 

“Are you still there, Tooru?”

 

Oikawa nodded dumbly. “Yeah.”

 

He could hear some clicks as the door unlocked, and then pushed open a little bit. It was dark inside, the curtains drawn so Oikawa couldn’t really make out what was inside, but as soon as he was granted entrance he took a step in.

 

Iwaizumi jumped on to him, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s sides. He was heavy, leaning his weight on to him, head burying against his shirt.

 

Oikawa stood, frozen, before he willed his body to react. His arms circled Iwaizumi, squeezing him tightly. He felt his heart sink listening to his shuddering breaths and he had to physically lock his knees in place for fear of sinking to the floor.

 

“Hajime…” he whispered, pressing kisses on the top of his head. Iwaizumi didn’t move, his body shaking as he held on tightly to Oikawa.

 

Oikawa didn’t force anything out of him. He slowly guided them in the apartment so that he could shut the door behind him. He kept their bodies pressed together as they made their way to the living room where they were able to sit down on his couch.

 

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi as close as physics would allow, running his hands all over him. He touched his lower back, his arms, his face. Reminding him that he was here. He was not alone.

 

They stayed like that for a long time.

 

Until suddenly, Iwaizumi spoke.

 

“They…. They tell me they love me,” he whispered. His voice so soft that if Tooru were not straining to hear him, he would have missed it. “But all they do is try to change me… they never understand that this is me… I-I just… don’t understand them...” He took in a deep breath, trying to keep his heart beat even.

 

“I told them you’re my boyfriend. I’m sorry, I… I just wanted them to know. I want _everyone_ to know, To, to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. For a second I forgot that they wouldn’t accept it… or I didn’t care. I don’t know.” His fingers dug in to the small of Oikawa’s back.

 

He continued on, “Something in me just snapped. I don’t know. I’m… I’m tired of being a scared kid when I’m around them.” His breathing became uneven despite his best attempts to steady it. “I don’t _want_ to feel like that anymore. I just wish that I could make them see, or understand, or something…”

 

“Sometimes… people are just... prejudiced...” Oikawa bit his lip, hand running slowly across Iwaizumi’s arm. “They don’t understand you, and aren’t willing to try. You can’t change them. I really, _really_ wish we could, Hajime, but we can’t. All you can do… is be sure to not let them change _you_."

 

Iwaizumi didn’t lift up his head. He couldn’t. He knew that if he so much as budged, the tears that were threatening to build up would fall.

 

“It’s just… just so unfair… I didn’t do anything wrong…” Iwaizumi whispered. He turned his body to press himself against Oikawa. The brunet was warm, his breathing steady and his heart beat regular.

 

It was soothing.

 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, listening to Oikawa hum softly. It was a tune that he knew but he just couldn’t identify it.

 

“You’re gonna be okay, Hajime.” Oikawa pressed a kiss to the top of his head, continuing to rock them together, gently. “We’ll get through it. Together. Family isn’t just something you’re born into. It’s something you make… wherever you go. You have one, Hajime.”

 

“You have me,” Oikawa continued, pressing kiss after kiss to the top of his head. “Kyou-chan, Keiji, Tetsu, Kenma-chan, Koutarou…” he squeezed him again for emphasis, “Dai-chan… Suga… Yuu-chan… even Tsukki… everyone cares about you.”

 

Iwaizumi shuddered, finally breaking apart in Oikawa’s arms.

 

_I love you, Tooru._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter got my biggest response yet! I'm so glad people are into the story and enjoying it. Thank you so much to everyone who comments, leaves kudos or reads my story. I love hearing your thoughts about Iwa-chan and Oikawa, and hopes for the future of the fic. :)


	34. Iwaizumi: Where Are We Going?

After sitting together for what felt like hours, the doorbell interrupted Iwaizumi’s half-sleep. He was curled up on Oikawa’s chest, the brunet reading a book. Their conversation had died off, Iwaizumi taking his time to really think about what Oikawa had said to him.

 

That he did have a family here. Blood wasn’t the only thing that could make a family.

 

Oikawa crawled out from under him – ignoring his sharp protests at the loss of warmth – and went to answer the door.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t move, just rolling over to bury his face in the couch cushions. He couldn’t hear what was going on, so he just settled for relaxing his breathing.

 

 _I’m okay,_ he told himself. _I’m okay._

 

He hoped that if he told himself that enough times, it would start to be true.

 

“Hajime,” Oikawa spoke softly as he kissed the top of Iwaizumi’s head. The latter moved his head up slightly to look at Oikawa, his eyes narrowed. “Sit up, you’ve gotta eat.”

 

“I’m not really hungry,” Iwaizumi mumbled, but he sat up anyway, scratching the back of his head. He yawned – how did he still feel tired after napping for so long?

 

Emotionally drained, he decided.

 

His eyes focused on the food in front of him that Oikawa was dropping on to plates. He loaded up Iwaizumi’s plate too, clearly ignoring what he had said about not being hungry.

 

“Tooru, this is…?”

 

Oikawa nodded, “Yes, it’s from that Chinese place that you like so much,” he smiled as he opened a packet of plum sauce.

 

“But it’s on the other side of town.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And they don’t deliver…”

 

“I know.” Oikawa handed Iwaizumi a plate, breaking apart some chopsticks for him to use.

 

“So how…?”

 

“Kyouken-chan.” Oikawa took a bite of his own food. “He was worried about you, and I told him you weren’t really feeling too great. He offered.”

 

Iwaizumi blushed, “He shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“He wanted to,” Oikawa argued, “Remember what I said? He’s part of your family. I guess he’d basically be your little brother. So cute, the way he always runs after you.”

 

Iwaizumi ate, cleaning his plate off, leaving a pleased Oikawa.

 

“I also thought we could play a bit,” Oikawa suggested, getting up to scan through the games on his shelf. Oikawa gamed, sure, but not as seriously as Iwaizumi, so he only recognized half of the titles. He found what he was looking for, pulling it out of the shelf.

 

“How about this?” He smiled, pointing to the case and popping the game in. Iwaizumi just stared at him. How did he know what game he was obsessively replaying? He hadn’t mentioned it to him, he’d only told Kenma about that…

 

“Iwa-chan,” he began, “if you think too hard when you don’t have a brain, you’re going to hurt your head!”

 

Iwaizumi swiftly kicked him in the ribs. “Shut it, Shittykawa.”

 

“Ow, Iwa-chan, you brute!”

 

Oikawa made a face as Iwaizumi slid off the couch, settling in beside Oikawa who was sitting on the floor with his back to the table.

 

“Let’s go then,” Iwaizumi smiled as he grabbed the controller out of Oikawa’s hands, setting up their match.

 

Oikawa laughed, snuggling in to his side as he grabbed the spare from its charger.

 

They played, smiling until Iwaizumi didn't feel so pained anymore. It wasn't perfect, and it wasn't over, but he felt good. 

 

He pressed kisses on Oikawa's skin, lifting his shirt over his head as he pressed him down, bodies rocking together erratically, both feeling nothing other than pure desire for the other.

 

\---

 

Iwaizumi woke up with mixed feelings.

 

He felt warm, he felt rested and he felt like his heart was full. Rubbing his eyes, he wasn’t quite sure why.

 

Instantly, he remembered the fight with his parents. The way they had left, and honestly? He wasn’t sure if he would hear from them again.

 

He didn’t have a family anymore.

 

This wasn’t like any other time when he’d seen them and they’d fought. Iwaizumi didn’t let his father shit talk him as well as his boyfriend. He hadn’t frozen, dumbstruck.

 

He had fought back. _Yelled_ at him. He had gotten angry.

 

He knew that there was a chance he would not repair this thing with his parents. Strangely enough, though, he didn’t regret it.

 

He felt the body pressed against his chest shift slightly, before settling back in. Oikawa breathed deeply, eyes closed and body warm. He slept on, brown hair a mess and shirt ridden up from shifting in his sleep.

 

He looked so relaxed as he slept. Iwaizumi sat up on one elbow to peek over his shoulder, getting a look at him.

 

His brown hair was splayed all around him on the pillow, a look he would surely be quick to flush at were he awake. Iwaizumi ran a hand through it, pleased to feel that it was just as soft as it looked. How did he always manage to have such soft hair?

 

Looking at him felt warm.

 

Despite everything, looking at him felt _warm_.

 

His parent’s betrayal still stung. It fucking hurt like hell. He wanted so badly to be part of a family again.

 

He just had to keep moving forward, though.

 

“We’ve got a busy few weeks ahead of us,” Iwaizumi whispered as he pressed kisses against Oikawa’s shoulder blades. “Got to pack for the away trip next week.”

 

Oikawa stirred next to him. “Do we get to share a bed?”

 

Iwaizumi paused. “I thought you were asleep.”

 

“I was.”

 

“Well, usually the coaches get a room for themselves. There’s usually two beds though,” Iwaizumi laughed.

 

“That’s okay,” Oikawa mumbled sleepily. “Are they big?”

 

“Depends. Sometimes twins, usually queens though.”

 

“Queens would be nice. Otherwise…” he stretched, his body tensing before relaxing again. Iwaizumi could feel the soft shift of his muscles with the way his hands were splayed across Oikawa’s stomach. “We can just push them together.”

 

“You’re so needy,” Iwaizumi laughed as he squeezed him.

 

“Yes, I am. Hold me, Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed. He was grateful. Grateful that Oikawa had ignored his request and forced the truth out of him. Grateful that he was here for him, that he made it feel completely okay the way he was feeling.

 

Oikawa knew that he wanted to be close, and gave it to him with ease, acting like it wasn’t Iwaizumi’s need to be close. He took it on as his own, grabbing his hands to hold them against his chest.

 

“I like being the little spoon,” Oikawa sighed sleepily.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he buried his face against Oikawa’s back.

 

Iwaizumi fell into an unpleasant dream.

 

\---

 

His unpleasant dreams continued into the next few nights, leading him to get less and less sleep. Even with Oikawa with him, he still woke up every few hours. Sometimes he could get back to sleep, but other times he’d put on a quiet movie, facing his back to Oikawa while he booted up his laptop, or he’d just lose himself in his thoughts and press their bodies together.

 

His dream was always the same.

 

It began in his childhood home. It was a large house in a small town, where he lived in the middle of nowhere. Forest surrounded his house on all sides, which was where Iwaizumi used to catch bugs as a child. He would be playing in the backyard, his parents sitting on the deck, but they never spoke to him.

 

He’d run in the forest with the intent of catching bugs, but each turn he faced would lead him into an unpleasant memory.

 

The first time he came out to his parents.

 

The fight that lost him his best friend when he was ten.

 

The mid-term he'd flunked in college.

 

His parents freaking out when they met his first boyfriend.

 

Last but not least was the scene from a mere few days ago, with his parents insulting Oikawa as well as their relationship.

 

He would wake with a start, breathing heavily, body shaking slightly. He knew why he was having them; he was still sorting out what had happened. It wasn’t going to be fast, or easy, but he needed to allow himself this. When he was dealing with a lot of stress, Iwaizumi would often dream about it. In fact, every large decision he made came first with a lot of lost sleep and bizarre, sometimes frightening dreams.

 

He knew that Oikawa could see his change in attitude, his incessant fatigue. He didn’t bring it up, though. For that Iwaizumi was grateful. He really had nothing to say about it – no explanation or anything of the sort.

 

He just needed time to work through it.

 

The week passed by and Iwaizumi was grateful training camp was coming up the next week because it allowed him to focus on practice and volleyball. He hadn’t told the specifics of his weekend to anyone other than Oikawa, Kyoutani and oddly enough Sawamura, who had caught him in his office trying to sort through his feelings.

 

Sawamura didn’t push, which was nice. He just listened. It was nice. Iwaizumi could definitely understand why everyone in his friend group called him Dadchi.

 

As the last bell rang to signal the end of the week, Iwaizumi’s phone began to blow up with messages.

 

 **Tsukki:** Koutarou, you’re going to get lost if you go by yourself.

 

 **Koutarou:** Come on Tsukki, think positive!

 

 **Tsukki:** Okay

 

 **Tsukki:** I am positive you’re going to get lost if you go by yourself.

 

 **Koutarou** : Well what am I supposed to do?! You all left without me!

 

 **Tsukki:** That is not my problem

 

 **Tooru:** Can I say something that is probably gonna annoy you?

 

 **Hajime:** You ask permission now?

 

 **Tooru:** How rude, Iwa-chan!

 

 **Yuu:** lol

 

 **Tooru:** Fine then I won’t say.

 

 **Tetsu:** Don’t let the man get you down, To!

 

 **Daichi:** How to mute chat

 

 **Tetsu:** I’m hurt! Why would you want to mute us?!

 

 **Kenma** : You guys are so annoying

 

 **Kenma:** But if I have to suffer, so do you Daichi

 

 **Daichi:** well fuck

 

 **Koutarou:** is anyone still at school?

 

 **Yuu:** No, I ran out at the bell lol

 

 **Tooru:** I had to go pick up my new glasses so no.

 

 **Daichi:** nope

 

 **Suga:** No, sorry Kou.

 

 **Kenma:** No I had the afternoon off today for PD stuff

 

 **Hajime:** I am. What do you need, Bokuto-san?

 

 **Koutarou:** THANK YOU IWAIZUMI!

 

 **Koutarou:** Meet me at the foyer please

 

 **Hajime:** Why?

 

 **Hajime:** Hello?

 

 **Tetsu:** He’s gone lol you’ll just have to go find him

 

 **Hajime:** Where does he need to go?

 

 **Keiji:** He has an appointment to get to… I would have taken him but Kei wasn’t feeling well so I had to drive him home…

 

 **Keiji:** I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Iwaizumi-san

 

 **Hajime:** It’s fine

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, dropping his phone into the pocket of his jacket as he finished organizing his things. He didn’t bring his car to school, so he hoped Bokuto wouldn’t mind walking wherever they were going.

 

He headed up the staircase to the foyer, where the silver-haired man was waiting.

 

_How much product does he use to get his hair to stand up like that?_

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi!” Bokuto waved his hands frantically like Iwaizumi was going to somehow miss him. Despite the fact they were literally the only two people in the hallway.

 

“So Bokuto, where are we going?” Iwaizumi asked as he slung his bag over a shoulder.

 

“I _totally_ know where we’re going. Come on! I’m going to be so right, and you will be my witness.” He grinned evilly. “Can’t wait to see the looks on Tsukki and Keiji’s faces when they finally have to admit I’m not stupid.”

 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Just stupid do they think you are?” Surely it couldn’t be _that_ bad, he obviously had a college degree and some semblance of intelligence-

 

“Sometimes Tsukki leaves me pictures of food instead of a shopping list.”

 

Bokuto pursed his lips as he began to walk. “Which, don’t _ever_ tell him, was actually pretty helpful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transitions are hard. I hope this was okay! :)  
> Thanks for stopping by!


	35. Iwaizumi: So, this is...?

It took Iwaizumi all of forty-five minutes to realize that they were lost.

 

It all started out innocently. 

 

They walked away from the school, down the familiar main route to town. Iwaizumi was still learning his way around town, but this was one route that he knew because he walked down the road partway when he walked to school.

 

Until Bokuto grabbed the sleeve of his arm, pulling on it like a child trying to get their mother's attention. "Oi, Iwaizumi! Have you tried the bakery down this way? It's soo good!"

 

"No," Iwaizumi all but mumbled before Bokuto was pulling him down a street, leading him up to a hole-in-the-wall bakery. It was tiny inside; simply decorated with only four wooden tables and chairs, but it smelled fantastic. Iwaizumi indulged his sweet tooth with a chocolate croissant, Bokuto grabbing an entire strawberry shortcake to take home with him. Upon second thought, Iwaizumi grabbed some milk bread to take to go. 

 

They managed to get back on to the main road after that small detour, until Bokuto pulled again on Iwaizumi's sleeve. 

 

_Why do I feel like his father?_

 

"Oh and look look look!!" Bokuto pointed excitedly at a ‘buy one get one free’ sign in a store window.

 

“Bro, do you even need any of those?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously.

 

“No, but for this cheap who really cares?”

 

They ended up stopping in. 

 

Then they stopped a few doors down where Bokuto picked out a movie rental to take home. Iwaizumi laughed, grabbing out a really bad-looking alien movie.

 

Iwaizumi picked up a new game, Bokuto got himself some items for his class. Iwaizumi laughed when Bokuto tripped down a flight of stairs, landing at the bottom with a loud "Ouuufff!"

 

They continued down a string of winding roads, Bokuto promising that he was certain that this was the right way.

 

“Where did you even need to go again?” Iwaizumi asked, nursing a coffee that they’d picked up from one of the many coffee shops lining the street.

 

“My massage therapist. I pulled a muscle a few weeks ago in my leg, so I’ve been getting it looked at every now and again,” Bokuto spoke between sips of his ridiculously sweet caramel macchiato extra whip something or other.

 

"Bokuto..." Iwaizumi spoke lowly after their fifth stop. "Where the hell are we?"

 

Bokuto froze. "Iwaizumi?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I have no idea."

 

Iwaizumi tsked, shaking his head. He got out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "I'll call Akaashi-"

 

"No!" Bokuto snatched his phone and dramatically leaped backwards, holding it _just_ out of Iwaizumi’s reach. 

  
_Damn him and his few inches on me! It's really not THAT much..._

 

"We're lost, we need someone to come get us," Iwaizumi huffed. "Kuroo and Tsukishima must also drive, yes? Or I'll call Tooru."

 

"Noooooooo," Bokuto cried. "You can't! They'll never let me live this down!"

 

In this moment, Iwaizumi wasn’t thinking about anything other than the man standing in front of him. How ridiculous this situation was, how absolutely silly their afternoon had been.

 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh.

 

Here was Bokuto, a grown ass man who had to be nearing thirty, lost in a town he had lived in for years, trying to make it to an appointment. Something typical for an adult but was apparently a little too much for him to handle. Bokuto just looked so genuinely upset, his eyes big and owlish.

 

Iwaizumi howled with laughter, ignoring Bokuto’s hurt expression. Iwaizumi wiped his eyes as Bokuto’s expression softened, clearly getting an idea.

 

"Okay, new plan! We're gonna wing it! No plan! Hahaha! It's probably not going to work but I said it confidently!" Bokuto nodded proudly as he dashed off down the road.

 

Iwaizumi had to run to keep up with him.

 

"What the hell, Bokuto?!"

 

"If I keep running," Bokuto panted out between heavy breaths, "I'll  _eventually_  run into something that looks familiar!"

 

“You idiot!”

 

Two blocks down he skidded to a stop in front of a cafe. "Ohhhhhh!" He grinned and pointed at the café excitedly.

 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh?"

 

"Oh ho ho!" Bokuto pulled out his phone.

 

“Is Timmy stuck in a well?

 

“Ho ho!”

 

"What is it? I don't get it, Bokuto! Speak in real words!”

 

"Daichi lives around here!! I think... I'll call him. Dude's good with secrets."

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Okay, sure, whatever, Bokuto." He was still trying to think of some clever nickname to call him, but it wasn't as easy as Oikawa. All he could think of was Brokuto which he would probably adore.

 

Dumbkuto? No. It needed some work.

 

"Hey, Daichi? Yeah, bro... I'm with Iwaizumi." Bokuto looked over at the man with him, who was scrolling through his notifications. He chuckled lowly at the fourth cat meme that Oikawa sent him. He would _never_ actually admit to him how much they made him laugh.

 

“Yeah, we are just… in the area! Yeah. Right. By that café near your house? Le petit pantalon… oh, uh, is it patisserie? I don’t know man just meet us here, okay!”

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t hear the words spoken by Sawamura on the other end, but he had to chuckle at the annoyed tone he could pick up on.

  
“Okay, cool, he’ll be here in a minute.” Bokuto smiled like he had just come up with the greatest plan in the entire universe, instead of relying on his friend to sort out his mess.

 

The pair waited a total of five minutes before they spotted the tanned man jogging towards them. “Iwaizumi, Kou! Hey!” Sawamura waved.

 

“Hey Daichi!” Bokuto grinned, “Thanks for hanging out with us.”

 

Sawamura just gave him an incredulous look, shaking his head. _He totally knows we got lost._

 

“Sure, no problem. Koushi and I were just going to go and grab some food at this restaurant down the street. Wanna come?”

 

Iwaizumi was about to refuse – after all, what if this were a _date_? – but Bokuto spoke first.

 

“I could eat!!”

 

“You can always eat, Kou. Honestly I don’t know where it all goes.”  Sawamura shook his head as they walked down the quiet street.

 

“Thanks, Sawamura,” Iwaizumi spoke up after listening to the two bicker on forever.

 

“No problem! But call me Daichi, please. I even get weirded out when my students call me Sawamura. Never really got used to that.”

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

“Hey, dude, can I call you Iwa-chan?” Bokuto bounced next to him, ignoring the glare coming from Iwaizumi.

 

“No.”

 

“Awww but Tooru gets to!”

 

“And your point being?”

 

“I want to too, bro!”

 

“No,” Iwaizumi scoffed, “He’s the only one who can call me that.”

 

“Awww!” Bokuto whined, “Iwaizumi is just such a mouthful though!”

 

“If you really want, just call me Hajime then.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes lit up like Iwaizumi had just given him a treat. “Okay! Awesome, Hajime!” He thrust his fist into the air dramatically. “Call me Koutarou then ok bro?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, looking away and feeling a little bit embarrassed. What was he, a teenager?

 

“Daichi! Hajime and I are becoming best friends!” Bokuto hung off Sawamura’s arm who just scoffed at him.

 

“Wait! Don’t tell my babes. They might get jealous.”

 

“No,” Sawamura laughed, “I think they’d be happy for the break.”

 

They walked into the restaurant as Bokuto vehemently defended himself, into the back towards one of the private rooms. Iwaizumi didn’t even question it until-

 

“Iwa-chan! It’s about time!”

 

He looked up to see Oikawa grinning at him. Iwaizumi’s heart lurched at how incredibly adorable Oikawa looked. Now that it was getting colder he was wearing more clothes, which made it a bit more annoying when he wanted to rail him but it made up for it with how cute he looked. The sweater he was wearing was a deep navy blue that complimented his skin tone well but it was obviously too big on him. The sleeves covered half of his hands and it passed down his waist.

 

Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa approached him. “Is that my sweater?”

 

“Maybe.” Oikawa grinned before burying his face in the soft collar of it. “It’s warm. It smells like you too.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed as he pulled Oikawa in a for a hug before an indignant – “Hello, don’t ignore us!” broke him out of it.

 

Iwaizumi finally realized he hadn’t been expecting Oikawa here, and he was suddenly surrounded with a lot of familiar faces. Everyone, in fact, all of his friends were here.

 

“What…?” Iwaizumi titled his head to the side, looking to Bokuto for some explanation. The silver-haired man looked just as shocked as he was.

 

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?!” Bokuto demanded, jumping to tackle Tsukishima who was the closest to him.

 

“You’re awful at keeping secrets,” Tsukishima whispered to him, pulling the sulking man into a hug. “It’s okay though, you played your part perfectly. Gave us just enough time.”

 

Bokuto sulked but seemed markedly happier when Tsukishima, who disliked PDA the most, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“So, this is…” Iwaizumi gestured towards the group who was gathered around the table.

 

“Dinner.” Kyoutani looked up at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he poured out some cola from a jug into a tall glass. Kenma snagged the first one, taking a sip as he flicked through a game on his phone.

 

“I feel like dinner is a lot more fun with people,” Sugawara grinned, “After all you’re supposed to have dinner with family right?”

 

Iwaizumi froze. He stared, shocked, before his lips turned up in a smile.

 

He placed a kiss to the side of Oikawa’s face before burying his hair and breathed in the scent of his shampoo – it smelled fresh like coconut and almonds.

 

“ _Hajime_ should sit next to me!” Bokuto grinned as he chose an empty spot, sliding in to it with ease.

 

Kuroo looked at him incredulously, “What!? No fair! I want to call you by your first name, too!” He and Bokuto argued, mock swinging at each other until Akaashi sat in between them with a huff.

 

“Aww what! No way! I was totally gonna ask first!” Nishinoya huffed as he snatched the jug of ginger ale and poured himself a glass so full it nearly overflowed.

 

“No way,” Kyoutani growled, “not before me.”

 

Iwaizumi took the seat next to Bokuto with a laugh, “Sure, I guess that’s fine, Kuroo.”

 

“Then you should call me Tetsurou.” Kuroo beamed.

 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi laughed, fingers intertwining with Oikawa’s who sat at the seat next to him. The brunet buried his head in Iwaizumi’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.

 

“I like it better when you smile like that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed, placing a kiss on his neck.

 

“Hey, damn it!” Tanaka made a disgusted face. “Not at the dinner table!”

 

“Language!” Sugawara regarded him carefully.

 

Oikawa, grinning evilly, planted kiss after kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek.

 

“Eww, gag,” Tanaka launched a rolled-up napkin at Oikawa, but due to its lack of weight it veered off course and instead smacked Sawamura.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto continued to argue, punching each other by leaning forwards or backwards on either side of Akaashi, who looked about 400% done with all this shit.

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, slouching in his seat like a bored teenager forced to eat dinner with his family.

 

“Tsukki!” Kuroo cried, “Do you mind if I sit next to you instead?”

 

“On many levels and with great intensity,” Tsukishima huffed.

 

“Deep down you are a really nice person!” Kuroo grinned as he slid into the seat, nuzzling against Tsukishima who looked about as happy as a cat dropped into a tub of cold water.

 

“No, you’re just a really awful judge of character.”

 

Kyoutani and Nishinoya argued over who got to scan the menu first, baring teeth as they both pulled on it roughly.

 

“I’m hungry.” Nishinoya growled as he pulled on the menu.

 

“I’m hungrier!” Kyoutani barked.

 

“I could eat a horse!”

 

“I could eat an elephant!”

 

“I could eat a whale!”

 

“I could eat a _bigger whale_!”

 

Kenma blatantly ignored everyone in favour of typing away on his cell phone.

 

Sugawara laughed, leaning in towards Sawamura. “Happy anniversary,” he smiled at him. The two looked at each other for a long moment, eyes swimming with emotion, nothing other than enjoyment and love. “Still happy we decided to do a family dinner for it?”

 

Sawamura chuckled lowly, knowing that nobody was listening to them over their squabbles. “Always. I love you, Koushi.” He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning to the table.

 

“ _Enough!!”_

 

The table fell silent. Sawamura swept his eyes over the everyone surrounding him. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Kenma, Kyoutani, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and lastly Sugawara, who was hiding a laugh behind his hand.

 

“Sorry, Dadchi.” The reply was resounding from everyone at the table who looked sheepish.

 

Sawamura sighed, a smile brushing its way across his face. He waved over the waitress. “Get ready to order, this is the only time I’m treating you lot.”

 

Grins broke out across the table. “Aw, thanks Dadchi! We love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became silly real fast and I don't regret a thing


	36. Oikawa: It'll Help Wake Me Up!

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa groaned, rubbing a hand of his eyes. “Iwa-chan, why did you think was a good idea?”

 

It was way too early, Oikawa decided, when he could barely get his eyes to squint open. He had never been much of a morning person but he had learned to become friends with seven a.m. after deciding to have a teaching career.

 

Four thirty, though? Ugh.

 

“If we don’t leave early we’ll miss half of the first day of training camp.” Iwaizumi was somehow awake. Oikawa was pretty sure that he must have had some sort of superhuman ability to be so alert and functional at four thirty in the morning.

 

“Humans weren’t made to get up so early!” Oikawa was still sulking, not wanting to get out of bed, although he had at least sat up now.

 

“Sorry but no beauty sleep for you today,” Iwaizumi tutted as he grabbed their bags. He, bless his heart, had had the brilliant idea to pack their bags the night before. Oikawa was grateful for this because it meant one less thing that he had to do this morning.

 

“But Iwa-chan!”

 

“What, do your good looks dishevel so quickly? One night without a full eight hours and you will turn back into the monster you truly are?”

 

“So rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted but spun his body slowly, legs dangling off the bed. “You did call me good-looking though. That’s a win for me.”

 

“Wow, you really are an idiot,” Iwaizumi shoved some clean clothes at Oikawa. “Did you really not realize that by now?”

 

Iwaizumi pulled at Oikawa’s shirt, effectively undressing him. It might have been sexy were it not for the fact that Oikawa continued to whine and was still blinking sleep out of his eyes.

 

They had been together two months now although Oikawa felt a sense of attachment to him that made him feel like it’d been longer. Some days he couldn’t believe it had been merely sixty-some days, with all the shit they’d been through together.

 

“Do you think that Kyouken-chan will take good care of Anakin and Selina?”

 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he stripped Oikawa of his pyjama pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers. He pulled at those as well. “He is responsible, I’m not worried.”

 

Kyoutani had been the one to volunteer to watch both their cats during the week they’d be gone. Oikawa had been surprised, considering that he didn’t really seem like a cat person, but he was sure it would work out. Besides it was kind of cute to see him cuddle with the tiny, furry little creatures.

 

“Hajime, did you unplug everything?”

 

“Yeah,” he responded as he pulled off the last of Oikawa’s clothing. “Although I still don’t know why just turning off the breaker isn’t enough.”

 

Oikawa ignored him, pressing on. “Our bags are packed, right? Everything we’ll need for the week?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We can eat on the bus?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“The bus doesn’t come until five thirty, right?”

 

“What are you getting at, Tooru?”

 

A smile broke out across his features.  “We’ve got some time, then.”

 

“I guess?” Iwaizumi looked at him quizzically until he fully looked at Oikawa, noticing how hard he was.

 

“Really…” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, pressing his palms to Oikawa’s chest. That effectively pushed him down on the bed, allowing Iwaizumi to climb on top of him. He straddled his waist, hands pressed against Oikawa’s bared hips. “What am I gonna do with you?”

 

“Preferably, fuck me into the mattress.” Oikawa grinned as he rocked his hips, gaining some friction against Iwaizumi’s clothed erection. “It’ll help wake me up.”

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

Iwaizumi let his hands slide down the sharp V of Oikawa’s pelvis, fingers ghosting across the pale flesh. He left goosebumps in his wake, Oikawa whining out at the teasing touches.

  
Iwaizumi wasn’t about to relent, though – he kept Oikawa pinned down under his weight and thanked his strong core for keeping him properly positioned. His hands slid up, pressing softly against his ribs and the strong muscles of his abdomen. Oikawa whined louder but he ignored him, snickering softly as he pressed more firmly, feeling out the curve of his waist, sliding down to squeeze the soft skin of his ass.

 

“ _Hajime_ , the whole teasing, delay and denial thing is _your_ kink, not mine!”

 

“Oh yeah? I think someone in the room disagrees.” He nodded towards Oikawa’s cock, which was hard, red and already leaking.

 

Oikawa groaned, but there was no malice in it, no real annoyance. He _did_ like it – the feel of Iwaizumi’s rough hands sliding across his flesh, kneading into him so gently. Someone so powerful treating him like such a fragile being was quite a stirring experience.

 

Everywhere that Iwaizumi touched burned Oikawa’s skin, left him feeling raw and exposed, hot bothered. He squirmed when Iwaizumi’s fingers grazed the underside of his cock innocently. He twitched and groaned.

 

His toes curled and mouth fell slack open when instead of touching his aching cock, Iwaizumi’s index finger swirled around his entrance, still a wet and stretched from their fun last night.

 

“Hm, I won rock paper scissors last night and got you. Should we play again to see if you get me this time?” Iwaizumi grinned as he pressed a finger into Oikawa, relishing in the sweet moan that he got as a reward. “I don’t know, you’re practically already begging for it.”

 

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa whined, “let’s go.” He pouted and held out a hand.

 

Iwaizumi laughed, “Okay. Rock, paper… scissors!” They both held out their hands. Iwaizumi’s hand was flat, showing paper. Oikawa’s was curled tight into a fist, showing rock.

 

“I win,” Iwaizumi grinned as he shoved a second finger into Oikawa.

 

_You idiot. You know I always pick paper._

 

Iwaizumi didn’t have to do a whole lot of work considering they’d had sex not even six hours ago, but he was enjoying the squirming Oikawa he was treated to. His fingers grazed Oikawa’s sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly.

 

“Now, Hajime,” Oikawa demanded petulantly.

 

“Be good, Tooru,” Iwaizumi warned teasingly as he slid backwards, getting a better angle to bend and lick at Oikawa’s cock. His warm tongue traveled along the length of it, tongue swirling around the base before he nibbled on it gently. His tongue continued to play around with it, licking and sucking and nipping until Oikawa growled lowly.

 

“Please Hajime, I’ve been good! Can I have it now _please_?”

 

“No,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he sucked on just the tip of Oikawa’s dick. He was pretty sure that Oikawa was about sixty seconds from combusting.

 

But Oikawa knew. He knew that while he liked to be praised, Iwaizumi liked the opposite. He liked to get it rough and he liked to be dominated. He was stronger than Oikawa but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t play around.

 

“No, _now,_ ” Oikawa put on his most demanding voice, pushing Iwaizumi back on to the bed. He held him down in place, his thighs straddling his waist, pushing himself up in the air to get a good angle. “I’m gonna fuck you now, so shut the fuck up.”

 

He sank down onto Iwaizumi’s cock, body shivering as he took him in one go. Oikawa’s mouth fell open, hands gripping on to Iwaizumi so tight that he was sure to leave marks.

 

“Fuck, Hajime, your cock feels great,” he moaned, beginning to rock his hips. It felt _so good_ having Iwaizumi in him. He couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide, taking in the sight of Oikawa. He rode his dick eagerly, taking him with quick, rough thrusts and merciless moans. It felt so good, so fucking good-

 

“Fuck me, Hajime,” Oikawa demanded and Iwaizumi was powerless but to obey. His hands gripped at Oikawa’s waist as he thrust his hips up, meeting Oikawa.

 

They groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Oikawa felt his impending orgasm. A thrust brushed his prostate causing him to moan loudly, legs shaking. “Hajime, hold me up.”

 

Iwaizumi’s hands held on bruisingly tight to Oikawa, allowing him to keep fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s cock. He bounced beautifully, muscles twitching under use and his cock now nearly purple and weeping.

 

Iwaizumi was the first to come, his head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He moaned Oikawa’s name, thrusts becoming erratic as he chased the pleasure surrounding him.

 

Oikawa was merciless, not allowing him to stop nor stopping his movements on top of Iwaizumi. “Don’t stop,” he ordered.

 

Iwaizumi’s skin was flushed, his body burning but he obeyed, overstimulation be damned. His body felt hyper sensitive to Oikawa’s every touch. The way his hands gripped on to his waist, his body still tight around his cock. He grunted loudly, breath still coming out in pants.

 

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Oikawa pushed himself off Iwaizumi, rolling over to prop himself up on the pillows. “I’m not done yet, Hajime.”

 

He didn’t even have to be asked or ordered this time. Iwaizumi surged forward, hand gripping tightly around Oikawa’s ass as his lips found their way to his cock. His fingers dipped into his entrance, feeling around the familiar heat as he searched for his sweet spot.

 

He wasted no time, swallowing around Oikawa’s cock, drawing him in as far as he could. His tongue swirled around him, lapping up the familiar taste that he knew all too well. He continued his work, hands kneading into the flesh of his ass as he felt Oikawa tense up in front of him. “Hajime, I’m gonna come,” he warned as Iwaizumi sank down around his cock.

 

A few more bobs of his head and fingers rubbing against Oikawa’s prostate got him seeing stars. He groaned loudly, clenching up around Iwaizumi as he came, broken chants of his name falling off his lips. Iwaizumi caught his cum in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of Oikawa’s cock to catch any drips that got away from him.

 

Iwaizumi groaned, his earlier energy gone from having been fucked as he sat back, wiping the sweat off his brow. He was sated, pleasurably drowsy and tasting Oikawa’s familiar taste on his tongue.

 

Oikawa on the other hand slid out of bed, seemingly having gotten a second wind out of his orgasm. He pulled on grey briefs, a pair of nice-fitting black track pants and a deep purple shirt.

 

 “Come on Hajime, I’ll buy us some breakfast sandwiches.”

 

\---

 

An hour later they were settled into the bus. All twelve kids present and accounted for, excited for the day yet tired at the early hour, yawning on the bus.

 

Iwaizumi finished the last of his coffee, glancing over at Oikawa. He was fast asleep, his face pressed up against a sweatshirt he’d propped up on the window to give him a more comfortable surface.

 

“You idiot,” he laughed, letting their fingers slide together against the seat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I went like a week with no smut! Craziness. So there you go! Get ready for the training camp with students about and many opportunities for cockblocking!


	37. Iwaizumi: Let's Win This!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before we start! I forgot to mention on the 2nd, but that was an entire MONTH where this fic was updated every single day! I am really proud to have made it that far.
> 
> Second, it was good timing because I was too sick to get out of bed and post yesterday, lol.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“So there’s a serious rivalry between our school and Honan Academy?” Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, who was biting into a sandwich. They were halfway there now, and they had stopped midway for a food break. Both teachers were incredibly glad for it because they were certainly sick and tired of hearing the complaints of their students.

 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah. I guess four or so years back, both our and their schools were at the top of our prefectures. Our schools practiced together often, and even the coaches had a rivalry. But when our old coach left, followed by theirs, both teams seemed to just collapse.” He tilted his head to the side as he looked out the window, watching the passing scenery.

 

“This is the first year that it seems like both teams are really getting back together. On their feet. We might really have a chance,” he explained with a short nod. “It’s going to be tough, though. They’re getting back to being a powerhouse school. It’s going to be a bit of a shock for our team.”

 

Oikawa laughed, nodding. “Yeah. I have faith in them!”

 

Before the bus arrived, the coaches headed to the back of the bus to discuss their game plan with their team.

 

The starting line-up was what they had discussed before leaving.

 

Seijuro Mikoshiba, as captain and ace, would be playing wing spiker. He had a lot of offensive power, but more than that he had a strong game sense. He was often able to coordinate strong plays and keep his players at the top of their game.

 

Makoto Tachibana and Rin Matusouka would also be playing as wing spikers. Makoto had a lot of offensive power, but was able to really slam down the ball when he needed to. Rin, on the other hand, had less power than Makoto but a very impressive jumping ability. Paired with quick sets from Haruka, they made some very impressive quicks.

 

Rei Ryugazaki would be playing as a middle blocker, joined by Sosuke Yamazaki. Rei was still pretty new to volleyball and was still getting his feet wet, but as the tallest member of the team he was often able to create a high block with ease. Sosuke had very impressive defensive skills, a near unbreakable block not to mention a powerful jump serve.

 

Haruka Nanase would be the team’s setter, and had been rapidly improving under the tutelage of Oikawa. He was now capable of a jump serve and was improving his accuracy, and his sets were becoming more and more accurate every day. Despite being more on the quiet side, he had begun to open up more to his teammates and was learning to provide them with better sets.

 

Momotaru Mikoshiba – nicknamed “Momo-chan” by Oikawa - was taking on the position of libero, and would be thus switching on and off the court as necessary. His defensive skills were solid and his speed was impressive on the court.

 

That left them with Nagisa Hazuki, Kisumi Shigino and Aiichiro Nitori as substitutes. The team was small, for now.

 

“Our strength is our diversity,” Iwaizumi explained. “We have a lot of offensive power, but it is important that we remember that defense is our pillar of strength. Don’t let yourself get intimidated. This time is going to be strong.”

 

They discussed a few smaller things – mostly questions from the team, advice from their coaches.

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive, the bus pulling into the school with ease. As the players exited the bus, grabbing all of their things, Oikawa and Iwaizumi exited behind them.

 

The team they were facing today – Honan Academy – was already ready at their school.

 

Honan Academy players stood outside of their gym, dressed in their blue track suits. The team had a lot of tall, strong-looking players. One student – Iwaizumi figured it must have been their captain – approached Seijuro, offering a hand to shake. He was tall, with broad shoulders and brown hair pulled back with a headband. He and Seijuro sized each other up, shaking hands with what looked to be a death grip. “Heath Hasekura,” the kid introduced himself. “Captain.”

 

Oikawa was fiddling with their things as Iwaizumi took in the rest of their team. Two men walked out from inside the building, shielding their eyes from the sun. One looked to be about their age, Iwaizumi guessed – he had dark hair that looked almost green in the light. His skin was tanned and he was _broad_. He definitely must have been a good volleyball player in his day.

 

The other man had bright red hair, spiked up like he was some kind of teenage delinquent. His eyes looked droopy – was he tired maybe? – as they approached Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

 

Oikawa finally turned, his face squinting into something very unpleasant. “Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

“Hm?” Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa, and then to the two men.

 

“Ah, Oikawa. It has been quite a while. Good to see you,” The broad man spoke.

 

By the look on Oikawa’s face, he did not share that sentiment.

 

Oikawa did not explain, so the red-haired man cut in. “I’m Satori Tendou, the club advisor for Honan Academy. This is their coach, Wakatoshi Ushijima.” He held out his hand to shake, which Iwaizumi accepted. Oikawa then shook his head as well.

 

“I’m Hajime Iwaizumi. This is Tooru Oikawa,” Iwaizumi introduced politely to the other coach.

 

Ushijima seemed emotionless, but Tendou offered them a large grin. “Are we ready to get started?”

 

Looking over, Iwaizumi could see Rin and Momo riling up a member of the other team – did every team have to have their own group of punks? – a blonde with red eyes. They looked heated, until the captains of their teams broke them apart. It was amazing how Seijuro just had to give them a look to get the boys separated.

 

As they headed into the gym, the teams began to prepare, stretching and warming up.

 

“So you know each other?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa as the team warmed up.

 

Oikawa nodded grimly. “Ugh. Yes. He was my ultimate rival in volleyball. His team was always just a fraction better than mine. He always liked to remind me that I should have went to the same high school as him, so that we could have played together.” He tsked loudly. “Even the memories of it piss me off.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, before signaling his team to fall in. "Well then, let's win this!"

Oikawa sighed audibly. "We also might have had a thing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your input! I kept this chapter on the shorter side because I would like to know if you'd like to have a few chapters dedicated specifically to the volleyball team. We can see them play, improve, etc. Or, I can keep it brief and we can keep the focus on Iwaoi, with the volleyball players just as a side-plot.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, their "destined rival" team is composed entirely of characters from Prince of Stride: Alternate! If you have any suggestions or requests as to other anime characters to include, please let me know! I will surely be including a bulk of boys from Kuroko's Basketball because I am sports anime trash to the core.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who comments, leaves kudos and enjoys this fic! <3


	38. Iwaizumi: Chance Ball!

“Chance ball!” Momo cried, spinning as he bumped the ball up and close to the net. Golden eyes watched the ball’s arc as he exhaled, pleased with its direction. He moved with speed and strong reflexes, making up for his lack of power and height impressively for a first-year. Haru was waiting for it, moving to align himself under the ball. He quickly took in the court around him – Rei pressed close to the net, Sosuke on the back line, Rin to his right. He kept true to their signals, setting the ball quickly to his right where Rin was waiting. The red-head slammed down the ball, which bounced off the court. He had an impressive straight.

 

The game was progressing well; Iwaizumi was pleased to see how well they were moving together. Despite the fact that they had really only come together this year – with a new coach, lots of new first-years and a new team direction – they were clearly beginning to work well together.

 

Well, for the most part, Iwaizumi winced as Haru and Rei attempted a quick that was completely out of sync. They were definitely going to need some more time working together, he noted, when Seijuro had to pull them back into the game when they spent far too long glaring at each other.

 

Makoto faltered, and Sosuke was there with the block follow. Seijuro’s jump serve was growing more accurate every day. They certainly had work to do – it was evident in the way that the members all looked excited, fire burning in their eyes when they watched the other team perform excellent received.

 

Honan was just as on-point as their team was.

 

Their setter – a young dark-haired boy similar in technique to Haru – was clearly very gifted. He surveyed the court with ease, always selecting the best place to set the ball. He and Haru were constantly watching each other, gauging their moves, and seemingly sizing each other up. Haru would dump the ball, scoring a point for his time; the other setter - #6, whose name he learned was Takeru – would fake him out and set the ball to their ace in the back.

 

Their captain and ace #4 was very impressive for a high school student. His spikes could blow past any of their blocks that weren’t completely spot-on.

 

One of their wing spikers, #3, was constantly spiking the ball near Rin. The two eyed each other up competitively – Riku, the other spiker, had a strong cross and the game sense to fool Rin twice in a row who looked practically seething.

 

“Time out!” Iwaizumi called to the referee, who called it.

 

His team fell in – it was the last set of their match, and their team had 18 points to Honan’s 19. It was close, both teams playing their hardest, not giving an inch.

 

“You’re doing great so far. Keep on honing your skills and giving it your all!” Iwaizumi grinned as his team cheered. Even though they weren’t winning, this game was giving them everything they hoped for. A chance to improve.

 

As the team prodded back onto the court, Oikawa smiled next to him. “They’re playing really well! It seems like they’re getting more comfortable on the court. They aren’t panicking as much, and just reacting.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “Yeah, it’s great progress.”

 

So far, since Oikawa had dropped that little bomb of their rival coach being his ex-boyfriend, Iwaizumi had pointedly ignored it. “We’ll talk about it later,” he assured his boyfriend, who seemed worried at the thought.

 

The teams played, and played their hearts out, but eventually lost.

 

“Again!” They grinned, and neither coach could refuse them.

 

They played, winning some games and losing others. It was tough, but fun, and by the time everyone was ready to stop they were exhausted.

 

Thankfully where the rest of the training camp was being held was not far from the school, so they could just walk down. All the students would be staying in dorms – the coaches would be in the floor just above theirs, so they were very close in case they needed anything.

 

Their players walked down the path, chatting with the Honan players. Iwaizumi was about to open his mouth to speak to Oikawa when the faculty advisor for the other team – Tendou – sidled up next to them.

 

“Hey! So you’ve got copies of the schedule, right?”

  
Iwaizumi nodded as Oikawa unfolded his from his pocket, glancing down at it. The days looked pretty typical – breakfast from seven a.m. to eight, a series of practices until noon, an hour for lunch and then the next four hours of practice, followed by a meal.

 

“Yeah! And, this one isn’t really official for the schedule _but_ ,” Tendou pointed to the evening blocks after dinner. “The coaches and faculty advisors get together every evening. There’s a bar just down the road. You’re welcome to join! It’ll be us, and then about four other teams.” Tendou explained a few other things from the schedule, Iwaizumi nodding easily.

 

Soon enough the team was set away in their dorms and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were able to find their rooms. They weren’t anything particularly special – but the coaches each had their own private showers which Oikawa noted with interest.

 

The travel and plays had them both exhausted, Iwaizumi flopping down on one of the beds, dropping his bag on the floor. He began to unzip his sweatshirt, dropping it to the floor.

 

“So, Tooru. You and that Ushijima guy, eh?”

 

Well, this conversation had to start one way or another.

 

“Yeah….” Oikawa sighed audibly, flopping dramatically on the bed. His head landed half in Iwaizumi’s lap, who grunted, annoyed, pushing him off so that he could finish getting undressed.  “Oh, Iwa-chan.”

 

“It was in high school. I was obviously cute as fuck, I mean how could a guy say no right?”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, letting out a breathy chuckle but he let Oikawa continue.

 

“We met playing volleyball. He was just so _earnest_ with how easily he was gonna beat my team… it really made my blood boil.” Oikawa sat up, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. “We didn’t get along, so I don’t really know where it came from. I guess, there was sort of a tension there? That worked?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side in thought.

 

“I wasn’t really out then, so when I accidentally found out he was gay I was pretty surprised. Living where we did, I guess that was what drew us together.”

 

“So what happened?” Iwaizumi rummaged through his bag for a pair of fluffy pyjama pants.

 

“What always happens to ill-fated high school romances? We fought, a _lot_ , he was always on my ass about this and that what I should have done. He’s not a bad person, I don’t think. He’s very passionate about volleyball and would acknowledge people who were skilled as him.” Oikawa paused, searching carefully for his words. “He was just really socially awkward. Said the wrong thing. He wasn’t good at keeping in touch, and since we went to different schools, it annoyed me to no end. He also got really mad when I flirted with girls.”

 

“That was a problem?”

 

“I had an image to maintain! I was seventeen and gay volleyball players don’t really go pro, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa had finally finished removing the rest of his clothes. He preferred to sleep in nothing but boxers, so he plopped down on to the bed. He left the other bed in the room untouched. “Wasn’t like he was out either. After we played volleyball one year and I lost, we broke up. It was pretty ugly. I haven’t really seen him since.”

 

Iwaizumi hummed, dropping into bed now that he was wearing a plain t-shirt and his pyjama pants. “He looked happy to see you.”

 

“Did he?” Oikawa looked at him incredulously. “I think I was too distracted thinking of his face when he would tell me _You should have come to Shiratorizawa!_ to notice.”

  
“Yeah.” Iwaizumi let out a breath of relief. It didn’t sound like he had anything to really concern himself with – it didn’t sound like Oikawa had any lingering feelings for him. “I hope you know I’m gonna show him that you’re mine.”

 

Oikawa grinned mischievously, letting out a soft “oh”?

 

Iwaizumi nodded, bringing their bodies close together. He let a hand grip against his lower back, rubbing circles on the exposed skin. “Yeah.” He lowered himself until he could latch on to soft skin just below Oikawa’s neck – _just_ below where his shirt collar would expose. He sucked hard, teeth nibbling gently as Oikawa let out a small gasp of surprise.

 

Iwaizumi pushed a knee between Oikawa’s legs to find him pleasantly aroused, hands reaching down to feel him through the fabric of his briefs.

 

They broke apart quickly as a loud bang came from below along with a shouted “RIN!!!” Footsteps banged as a loud booming voice shrieked “Be QUIET!”

 

Oikawa groaned. He shifted out of Iwaizumi’s grip, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and Iwaizumi’s shirt. “I’ll go check on them.”

 

This was going to be an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!
> 
> Okay, I am also struggling because I ADORE Terushima and have not yet figured out a way to bring him into the story? Let me know if you have any ideas for him!! :)


	39. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: Your Question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you spot all the sports anime references? ;)

Training camp, just as Oikawa had expected, was tough.

 

In the morning on their first day, all the students jumped out of bed, bright-eyed and ready to face the day. They ate breakfast, chatted with their coaches and started warm-ups with bountiful energy.

 

By the time the final whistle blew at the end of the day, though? Everyone was covered in sweat and exhausted. That didn’t stop any of them for finding gym space wherever they could and practicing as late as they were allowed to.

 

Facing off against powerhouse schools was excellent training.

 

The first team that they faced off against was the volleyball team of Seirin High. All of the players on the team were impressively built – they had very strong offensive power, led by an incredibly strong ace. Their captain, a tall second-year Junpei Hyuga, had incredible accuracy no matter where he set the ball. When that ball made its way to their ace, a loud-mouth red-head Taiga Kagami, he could spike it from anywhere on the court. Back row attacks were not a problem for that kid’s seriously strong spike. Oikawa almost couldn’t blame Rei when he didn’t put his all into blocking it, yelling out “It’s gonna break my arms!”

 

Their libero was a tiny kid, hardly even noticeable. In fact, Oikawa didn’t even notice him at all during the first two sets that they played against the team. He handled the ball expertly, and drew no attention to himself that allowed him to receive with ease, almost always making it back to the setter. Aside from their more noticeable players, everyone on the team clearly had a high level of skill, coordinating quicks with ease. While their first few sets were close, Seirin High beat them within a few points every time.

 

Seidou High was a team filled with players with incredible serves. Oikawa himself was even impressed at the quality of their jump serves; each was filled with raw power and clear accuracy. It took a full four service aces from their captain, an angry-looking kid with spiky hair (“Not unlike you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa noted before receiving a volleyball accidentally to the head) before their team was even able to receive the ball, let alone score.

 

Every time that their team got the ball, all of their players did everything in their power to make sure the ball didn’t go down so they wouldn’t have to receive more serves. Momo seemed even more determined than usual, his dive receives on point as he leapt after balls he would once have deemed as too tricky or far to receive.

 

Seishun Academy proved to be tricky for their team to handle, as it was the first time they really came face-to-face with such well-coordinated synchronized attacks. Oikawa watched with interest as their captain, a third-year with glasses, would call out the signal to start and all four spikers would begin to all move together towards the net. They all moved and jumped like the ball was coming straight for them, leading to a very impressive decoy.

 

Haru kept his eyes on the setter, Sosuke instructing Rei to change his blocking style so that he wouldn’t jump until he saw where the ball would be set. They were only able to block the ball accurately half the time, which wasn’t always successful anyway, but the more they practiced the more Oikawa saw the players looking for nuances in the other team’s behaviour – trying to figure out where that ball was going before the set.

 

Sohoku High School was similar in level to their team, which allowed them to work at trying out some of their new attacks. Sohoku’s team had an extremely impressive mental strength – nothing seemed to phase them, whether it was being told to do an extra lap of diving receives after losing, or being six points behind at match point. They played confidently, never letting their opponents get the better of them, which was an impressive quality on it’s own. The team was still building, but it was clear they had extremely strong foundations of strength.

 

Honan continued to prove their defensive capabilities. Every time Makoto would get a good spike, their captain was there for a quick receive, getting it high in the air right to the path of their setter.

 

“Okay everyone,” Oikawa called the team to huddle up before allowing them their free time. “We all played awesome out there today. Every single game we play, I can see you improving. Trying new things, watching the other team…” Oikawa grinned; he was seriously proud of his group of misfits. “Keep it up! Keep practicing. Don’t let yourselves get frustrated. You’ve got free practice now until dinner. Lights out at ten.”

 

Seijuro gave a short ‘captain’s speech’, Nagisa playfully called them, before all the players disappeared off to continue working on their skills. Makoto was working on his serve, wanting to be able to safely perform a jump serve in matches. Rei needed work on his blocking; Haru and Rin worked together to improve the timing of their quicks.

 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi as they headed out of the gym, exhausted themselves even though they weren’t the ones running up and down the court all day. “That was pretty great, eh, Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded as they rounded a corner, “Yeah, they’re all working hard.”

 

They idly chatted for a few more moments before a heavy weight pressed in between them, an arm slinging around each of their shoulders. Oikawa glanced behind him to see a messy mop of red hair, face grinning stupidly at them – Tendou.

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi, Oikawa! All the coaches are getting together now. You better get on your way! Nobody gets out of drinking!” He was grinning like a fool, to which Oikawa nodded excitedly.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, but nodded too. He was pretty tired but he recognized the importance of meeting the other coaches. In the gym during practice matches, they had been too busy to really even talk to each other.

 

That was how they ended up down the street at a bar, Oikawa downing the last of his second Screwdriver and Iwaizumi nodding along to another one of Tendou’s ridiculous stories. The guy was funny, Iwaizumi would give him that, but he was getting annoyed.

 

Not at Tendou.

 

At the fact Ushijima, who seemed disinterested in talking to anyone, really, continually would randomly ask Oikawa questions.

 

It began innocently – “So Oikawa, you’re teaching now?”

 

To which Oikawa would, of course, tell him about his job. He talked about it enthusiastically – it made Iwaizumi happy to hear him speak in such a happy, pleased tone. He told him about his students, a brief overview of what they were working on and how well they were done. Ushijima nodded, not really participating in the conversation, but showing that he was listening.

 

It continued – “So where are you living now, then?”

 

Iwaizumi had to resist rolling his eyes because no he was _not_ a jealous person and this did _not_ bother him. That this tall, handsome stranger was very interested in his boyfriend’s life. His boyfriends that he didn’t know was his boyfriend. Iwaizumi’s thoughts started to jumble and make less and less sense, causing him to shake his head.

 

Then the real kicker came – “Are you dating anyone now?”

 

He was talking quietly, so nobody could really hear except Oikawa (and Iwaizumi, who was eavesdropping like mad). Oikawa looked shocked at the question. Understandably so – considering the way he talked about their relationship, he didn’t seem to think that Ushijima was harbouring any feelings for him.

 

The brunet sputtered, looking to Iwaizumi who was looking away. They hadn’t discussed whether or not they were going to be explicit with their relationship – they didn’t exactly hide it, not from their friends of course, but at work they stayed professional and liked to keep those aspects of their lives separate.

 

Iwaizumi was fine with him saying no. He was. It wasn't any of Ushijima's business.

 

So he really wasn’t sure why he let his arm stretch out, circling around Oikawa’s shoulders, applying just enough pressure to pull him in close. Oikawa didn’t resist, sliding closer until their thighs and shoulders were pressed together. Wordlessly, he leaned in and pressed a kiss against Oikawa’s neck, nuzzling him softly before returning to his conversation with Tendou.

 

The redhead looked a little surprised, but made no comment.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to look at Ushijima, but smugly smiled.

 

_Guess that answers your question!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuu! <3 This has been so fun! Please leave me any ideas or thoughts you have about things you'd like to see! :)
> 
> Poor Ushijima lol, he's so socially awkward I kind of love it :) I'm starting to like him more and more help


	40. Oikawa: More Investigating

Oikawa sat, frozen, pressed up against Iwaizumi who had just kissed him.

 

Not that they hadn’t kissed a fuck ton of times before, but… he kissed him.

 

Right in front of Ushijima, Tendou – all the other coaches.

 

Oikawa was, generally speaking, someone who was _pretty_ hard to embarrass. He wore big fuzzy scarfs, very _interesting_ outfits worked around his pair of maroon plaid pants, a myriad of t-shirts featuring pictures of aliens and his favourite science-fiction characters. His calendar featured a new space pun every month, he had a fucking _Star Wars_ tattoo.

 

At this moment, though? He was blushing like mad.

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t generally someone who showed a lot of affection in public – which was totally fine, Oikawa could respect that. He wasn’t into PDA. It was important that they didn’t let their relationship become a distraction or cause issues at work. Even in front of their friends though, Oikawa was pretty lucky to get a hug, a quick kiss or cuddle.

 

Oikawa grinned, unable to suppress his happiness. His cheeks flushed as he looked over at Ushijima, who looked shocked. Understandably so.

 

“I guess that answers your question,” Oikawa laughed, hoping that he wasn’t offended by Iwaizumi’s straightforwardness.

 

“It does.” Ushijima offered him a breathy chuckle. Good. He didn’t seem overly bothered. He might have been socially inept, but he really wasn’t a bad person and seemed to be a great coach for the kids.

 

Conversation continued beside them, leading Iwaizumi to become less interested in Oikawa and Ushijima now that it was pretty clear where they stood. Their fingers laced together as Oikawa turned to Ushijima.

 

“You coach full-time then?” Oikawa asked. It was actually kind of nice to talk to Ushijima. He didn’t stay in contact with anyone from his past, aside from Akaashi and Bokuto. That reminded him – Akaashi was going to be very surprised to hear about this…

 

“Yes,” Ushijima nodded. “During training months, I’m with Honan’s volleyball teams every day. In the off months I also coach track and field.” He finished the last of his drink – he was the only one apparently excused from drinking, as he was just having water.

 

As time wore on, Iwaizumi and Ushijima ended up in a passionate discussion on training methods of their volleyball team. Ushijima it seemed had a very traditional approach – all team members had to undergo the same rigorous training, whereas Iwaizumi was more fluid and adjusted the training for each team member.

 

The other coaches inputted their opinions – chatting more readily than Ushijima, who simply nodded and would interject his thoughts as time went on.

 

“You’re better at talking with people now,” Oikawa remarked quietly to Ushijima, who looked at him, puzzled.

 

“Better?”

 

“Less socially inept.”

 

Ushijima seemed to ponder his words before laughing. “I guess. You’re less selfish, too.”

 

Oikawa mock gasped in shock. “Me? Selfish?!” It seemed Ushijima believed that he was actually offended, poor thing, until Oikawa shook his head and laughed. “No, no, you’re right. I owe you an apology. I was really hard on you before. I expected things you couldn’t give.”

 

Ushijima nodded, his expression stoic. “Same to you. I pushed really hard, not even realizing that I was hurting you.”

 

Oikawa let out a breath of relief – it was really satisfying to finally be able to let go of things that he’d done in the past. It seemed he and Ushijima were going to get along fine during this training camp. He didn’t have any feelings for him after all.

 

It was totally in his head that Ushijima watched him and Iwaizumi interact, interjected into their conversations more than usual and seemed overly interested in Oikawa.

 

Right?

 

“Are you two starting to become friends?” Oikawa mumbled, his words slurring from the alcohol as they _finally_ left the bar. It was past midnight now, the street dark. It was not going to be fun to wake up tomorrow morning.

 

“He’s fine,” Iwaizumi replied as he tightened his grip around Oikawa’s shoulder which was keeping the both of them steady. “A good coach. So. I don’t know, I don’t see why not.” He shrugged his shoulders which ended up sending Oikawa in a fit of giggles when he shrugged too.

 

“Fuck! Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whipped in front of Iwaizumi wearing his most serious expression. “On a scale of one to ten, how drunk do I look right now?”

 

He took a step back, putting on what he probably thought was an extremely convincing sober face. He acted overly casual which would _immediately_ draw suspicion, leaning against a nearby fence and whistling.

 

Or at least, he tried to lean and ended up tripping on his own two feet and would have ate shit on the pavement had Iwaizumi not caught him.

 

“A solid nine, babe,” Iwaizumi chuckled. He too was drunk but he was much better at containing it. Unlike the giggling, happy drunk that Oikawa was, he was more so a quiet and content drunk.

 

“It’s cold, let’s go warm up,” Oikawa suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Iwaizumi probably would have laughed if he wasn’t so aroused from all of the alcohol. He grabbed on to his hand, pulling him towards their building. “But don’t be obvious. In case… you know…” He gestured dramatically towards the building where they knew their students were sleeping.

 

“Yeah, I know, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he pulled him into to the building. He kept his arm around his shoulder, keeping him close, but also so that he could make sure that they got back up to their room with ease. They rounded the corner of the hallway, heading for the stairs up to where they would sleep.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped once they were back in their room. Iwaizumi had already begun to undress Oikawa, ignoring what he was saying for the most part because _hello_ he was a little focused on something else.

 

“Iwa-chan!” He cried again, “wait, this is important!”

 

“What?!” Iwaizumi asked hoarsely, his words coming out a bit harsher than he intended. Oikawa seemed unaffected though, taking a step back to sit on the bed, in only his boxers now.

 

“I like you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grinned stupidly as he held his arms out.

 

Iwaizumi scoffed, climbing into his embrace. “Yeah, stupid. I know that.” He collapsed on top of the brunet who laughed, pressing kisses against his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. His tongue slipped out, licking a long line down the sensitive skin, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

“Hey-dummy-stop!” Iwaizumi laughed, squirming out under him.

 

“No way, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughed as they rolled around the bed, fighting for who was going to get on top and tickle the other until they couldn’t take any more.

 

Oikawa laughed, kicking Iwaizumi off who landed on the floor with a _thump_.

 

They laughed until a door slammed down the hall.

 

“Can you two be a little quieter please? We’re trying to sleep over here!” Tendou spoke annoyed outside their door before disappearing back to his own rooms.

 

Oikawa froze. “Oops?”

 

\---

 

“Are you _sure_?” Momo spoke quietly, sitting up on his futon and rubbing at his eyes. It was late – the only reason he woke up was because Kisumi was sleeping in the futon next to him and had been restless for quite some time now.

 

“Yes! I saw Iwaizumi-sensei with his arm around Oikawa-sensei.”

 

“That could be nothing,” he reasoned, “friends do that all the time.”

 

“Maybe.” Kisumi pursed his lips before laying back down on the futon. “This requires some more investigating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some socially awkward lil Ushijima haha! <3


	41. Multiple POV: Aye Aye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! I hope you enjoy it anyway. <3

“Iwa-chan, my head hurts.”

 

“No duh Shittykawa, you got drunk as hell last night.”

 

Oikawa groaned, letting his head drop on the table. They were sitting at breakfast and he was really trying to eat, but so far all he had been able to get down was plain rice. He was thankful for the bland meal to help jump start him.

 

“Eat some fruit, you need some potassium,” Iwaizumi suggested, moving some fruit from the table on to his plate. Oikawa groaned, but relented, biting into the soft fruit.

 

Elsewhere, Kisumi watched his coaches from the other side of the room. They interacted as they always did – friendly, but nothing that gave him any sort of indication that there was anything going on. He chewed on his breakfast thoughtfully, ignoring the conversation happening around him.

 

“You gonna eat that?” Seijuro snagged a pickled plum off his plate, munching on it thoughtfully. He and Sosuke finished first, heading off to go and get dressed for the day.

 

Kisumi looked at the other second-years around him; the first years. Who could he trust? Who would actually help him with this plan and _not_ treat him like an idiot for this?

 

Makoto was out, he would totally blab to the coaches at the first opportunity that he got. Haru wouldn’t care, Rei was far too big a stickler for the rules. Rin had promise, as did Nagisa. Momo-chan could be convinced, especially if he offered him food or something as compensation.

 

Waiting until most everyone had left to change into their jerseys, Kisumi grabbed Rin and Moko by the arms. “Guys, so I need a little bit of help…”

 

\-----

 

With every set that the team played, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both pleased to note that they were improving. More confidently, they moved better as a unit, as a cohesive team.

 

Shortly before lunch, they were facing Seirin High. They were easily the most powerful team that was taking part in this training camp – they won the highest percentage of their sets. Their ace slammed the ball down, just barely making it past Sosuke’s block, who squinted his eyes angrily. The referee blew the whistle, signaling their loss of the match.

 

“One lap of diving drills!” Seijuro clapped as the team began, making their way around the length of the gymnasium completing their punishment.

 

“They’re getting better, Iwa-chan. The numbers don’t lie.” Oikawa showed Iwaizumi his clipboard, where he had been keeping track of how the team was doing. The sets they’d won and lost were listed, along with checks regarding how well each of the matches were going. “Today’s numbers are a lot better than yesterday.”

 

They continued chatting, unaware of a certain gaze that was trained on them all day.

 

Kisumi peeked around the corner when Iwaizumi and Oikawa went off alone, only to find that they went down to the cafeteria to grab a snack.

 

During matches they bickered mostly, a few times Kisumi noticed Iwaizumi smack Oikawa upside the head or “accidentally” hit him with a volleyball, which lead to a heated discussion.

 

Nothing that sounded out of place, though.

 

After practice, Kisumi was chatting with Rin who, unsurprisingly, hadn’t seen anything either.

 

“You guys are idiots,” Haru drawled as he walked up beside them.

 

“Aww, you told him!” Kisumi glared at Rin.

 

“It slipped out!”

 

Haru just huffed. “We’re supposed to be practicing. Even if they are together, who cares?”

 

Kisumi stared at him. “What do you mean, _who cares_?! I care! I’m curious!”

 

Haru rolled his eyes. “So what would you do if you did find out they were together?”

 

“I don’t know, celebrate the fact that I’m awesome and called it?”

 

“If they are together, I doubt they’ll be dumb enough to let _you_ catch them.”

 

Kisumi threw Haru a glare. “Savage!”

 

“I think Haru’s right.” Rin spoke quietly, looking between his teammates. “I mean, it doesn’t really matter in the end, right? They’re both good coaches. I don’t really care if they’re gay.”

 

Haru pursed his lips thoughtfully, leading Rin to wonder if this wasn’t a little more personal than he let on, but said nothing.

 

“Okay, fine! Let’s get back to practicing.” Kisumi burst into the gym, heading straight for the rack of balls. “Rin, wanna hit some of my tosses?”

 

\-----

 

Oikawa grinned, letting his arms snake around Iwaizumi’s neck. They were finally alone – their students had all disappeared off to practice their volleyball, which allowed them to steal a moment alone. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

 

“Hey, dummy, we’re not alone yet.”

 

“I know,” Oikawa smiled, “I just can’t resist. You’re so cuddly.”

 

“Shuddap,” Iwaizumi grunted softly, “’M not.”

 

“You are too.”

 

Iwaizumi huffed, arm slipping around Oikawa’s shoulders to give him a soft squeeze before finally pulling away. “Okay, okay. Let’s get going now. We’ve got to help with some practice before we go for dinner.”

 

“Aye aye, Iwa-chan.”

 

The two headed out of the hallway, disappearing off towards the gym.

 

When they left, Haru blinked heavily from where he had been standing at the other end of the hallway, just around the corner. He stood, frozen, for a full five minutes before his feet would finally move again. He turned down the corner, walking towards the gym where he knew his teammates and coaches would be practicing.

 

Well, that confirmed it.

 

But Haru wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell anyone about it.


	42. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: "Intimately"

Oikawa yawned as he munched down his breakfast. He had slept in – Iwaizumi hadn’t woken him up in the morning. He understood why as soon as he stood up out of his bed; his head still hurt, which told him that yesterday his headache hadn’t just been from his hangover. He was coming down with something, but he hoped that if he took it easy, ate properly and slept that it would go away.

 

As he finished his meal, the students were pouring in and having their breakfast. His team was mostly seated at the far side of the room. Oikawa sat alone, finishing the last of his coffee as a familiar face sat down at the other side of the table.

 

“Oikawa-sensei,” Haru greeted him in his usual stoic tone of voice. He carried a surprisingly large amount of food for someone of his stature.

 

“Haru-chan, good morning,” Oikawa returned his greeting with a smile. Haru began to eat and said nothing else.

 

They sat in somewhat awkward, yet mostly bearable silence. Oikawa eyed the back of the table – Rin, Seijuro and Nagisa were still eating over there, so he was a little bit confused as to why Haru had chosen to join him instead of them like he usually did.

 

“Everything okay with the rest of the team, Haru?”

 

“Yes.” Haru looked up for only a moment before going back to his food, falling into silence again.

 

_Alright then,_ Oikawa thought to himself, not seeing a need to press further. If there was something that Haru wanted to speak about, he would spit it out eventually.

 

But he didn’t, only occasionally stealing glances at Oikawa until he was finished eating and disappeared off into the gym. It was curious, but Oikawa didn’t really give it a second thought as they got on with their day.

 

Four times throughout the morning practice, Haru tried to approach Oikawa. To ask him something, that much was evident – but he was clearly struggling with the words.

 

“Iwa-chan, has Haru seemed a bit… I don’t know, weird, to you, lately?” Oikawa finally asked Iwaizumi as they cleaned up from their last set of the morning. It was their second-last day of training camp now, tomorrow only consisting of a half-day of training before they went home, so they had this afternoon left and then tomorrow morning.

 

“No? Not that I’ve noticed, but I’ve been pretty preoccupied today.” That was the understatement of the year – Iwaizumi had been surrounded by students all morning long. Asking him to toss balls for them, critique their serve, help them with the timing of their synchronized attacks (which, Iwaizumi could already see, were getting a lot better. They hardly ever ended up completely missing the ball).

 

Oikawa nodded, thoughtfully, as Ushijima came over to speak with Iwaizumi.

 

“Iwaizumi, I had an idea that I think might be interesting.” Ushijima stood next to Iwaizumi, his arms crossed. Iwaizumi looked up (despite the fact that he would, if questioned, vehemently deny that he was _that_ much shorter than him) curiously.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“Tonight, when all of the kids matches are finished. I think it’d be fun if the coaches had a little match.”

 

“A match?” Iwaizumi grinned. His competitive side was already beginning to show. Apparently, it attracted guys like Ushijima, who was just as competitive. “Sure, I’m in. We won’t have enough for an entire match, though – just a three on three.”

 

“That’s acceptable.” Ushijima nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Why don’t we make it a bit more interesting?” Iwaizumi suggested, grin on his face.

 

“More interesting? I think this will already be plenty interesting. I’m not dressing up or-”

 

Iwaizumi laughed – his denseness was quite amusing – and replied with, “No, no. I mean a bet.”

 

“Oh.” Ushijima paused. “What kind of bet?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure we can come up with something,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “It’ll be our last night here too.”

 

Ushijima nodded. “I’ll inform the other coaches,” and dashed off before Iwaizumi could say anything else.

 

A huge grin spread across Oikawa’s face. “Iwa-chan, I have an idea.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Oikawa leaned in, whispering hushedly into Iwaizumi’s ear. A sly smile spread across the coach’s face.

 

“That’s the craziest idea I’ve ever heard.”

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“I love it!” Iwaizumi smiled, Oikawa grinning wickedly at him. They headed across the gym where Ushijima was informing Tendou of their plans for the evening.

 

“Tendou-chan,” Oikawa grinned, butting into their conversation completely without remorse. “I’ve got a great idea for this evening.”

 

“Oh?” Tendou returned his grin and Iwaizumi could tell immediately that he was trouble.

 

But in the best way.

 

“Yes, I was thinking of a penalty for the losers. For teams we could go you, Ushiwaka and I.” Oikawa

 

“Yes, my fantasty threesome!” Tendou grinned. “…of people playing volleyball together.”

 

“I think that’s my cue.” Iwaizumi chuckled, turning on his heel to head out. They could sort through the rest of the details – he was hungry. He thumbed through his phone – he had a ton of notifications, thanks to the group chat he hadn’t checked for most of this trip – but a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Iwaizumi-sensei. Do you have a moment?” Haru stood just outside the gym, blue eyes trained on Iwaizumi. The coach understood in this moment just how the rest of his teammates must feel when they told him he had “murder eyes” when he got serious.

 

“Sure, Haru. What’s up?”

 

When he said nothing, Iwazumi lifted a brow before nodding towards the door. “Should we go outside?”

 

“Yeah.” Haru followed him, out into the fresh air. It had rained earlier, so there was still that damp, coolness that followed a downpour surrounding them.

 

Iwaizumi turned, leaning against the wall as he faced Haru. “So what did you want to talk about?”

 

Haru took a deep breath before finally just spitting it out. “I saw you and Oikawa-sensei yesterday.”

 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi didn’t really think much of it – they spent pretty much all day long together.

 

“Yeah… I saw you, um… intimately.”

 

“Oh.” Iwaizumi paused, trying to collect his thoughts. That was _not_ what he expected to come out of Haru’s mouth. Maybe he needed help with volleyball, or with his teammates… not this.

 

“I don’t like. Care. Or anything,” Haru began, his words quickening the more he said. “About you being gay. I just… I guess… I was curious.”

 

Iwaizumi paused, raising an eyebrow. “Curious?”

 

“Yeah.” Haru looked away, unwilling to make eye contact with his teacher. “I guess… I was wondering how you… I don’t know… I… I want it.”

 

“Want what?”

 

Haru huffed, clearly annoyed that he was being made to literally spell it out but Iwaizumi wasn’t taking any chances here. “What you have. A boyfriend. I just… don’t know how to tell him… Or my family…”

 

“You want to confess to someone?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously. Someone was asking _him_ for love advice? “Wait, have you come out to your parents yet?”

 

“No. I’m scared as to how they might react,” Haru looked away and Iwaizumi’s heart sank. How the hell was he supposed to tell this kid that his parents denied his sexual orientation to the point of spending most of their lives ignoring him?

 

“I understand,” he offered. He cursed inwardly; he had no idea how to deal with this. Shouldn’t a gay man be better at helping a gay kid? He tried to think back to how he felt at this age, but honestly he had been shoved so far in the closet by his parent’s attitude that he felt a comparison would be unwise.

 

“How did yours react?” Haru asked, finally making eye contact again.

 

“They… don’t support it. I’m going to be honest with you Haru. A lot of people won’t. They might not react very well. But if you’re sure it’s what you want, I can tell you you’re going to feel a lot happier when you tell them, even if they’re not supportive.”

 

Haru nodded, “Yeah, I know someone else that happened to.”

 

“But,” Iwaizumi continued, “it’s not always like that. You should talk to Oikawa. He can give you a very different perspective than I can. Just… no matter what, make sure it’s what _you_ want, okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Haru cleared his throat. “I want to tell Makoto how I feel.”

 

“ _Oh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you ship RinHaru but I'm a hardcore MakoHaru shipper until the end of my daaaaaays. It won't play a big role or anything though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As always, I love requests, suggestions, ideas, prompts, etc. <3 Thanks to everyone who leaves kudos and comments! :)


	43. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: Penalty

“It’s our last match today! Let’s put everything into it!” Seijuro grinned as the team came together for one last cheer for the evening. Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched on as their team began the match, against Honan Academy. Ushijima and Tendou stood, serious, on the other side of the court, exchanging words and marking down information on a clipboard.

 

For this match, they were trying out some new styles of attacks, so Kisumi was in for setter. He played with less fluidity than Haru – he had less of the polished skill and natural gift – but he was very good at integrating with the team. He chatted with them, was open about asking how his tosses were, even when they were not very good. This experience for him was very important, though.

 

Kisumi set the ball, a little high, just like Rin liked his tosses. He jumped, spiking the ball. Hozumi, on the other team, jumped to receive it but it bounced off his arm, heading off the court.

 

“See that, Haru?” Iwaizumi pointed out his technique to the blue-eyed setter who nodded, eagerly taking it all in. He had such a drive to improve, a drive to better himself. Oikawa felt proud watching him; he also saw some of himself in him.

 

He tried to put in the back of his mind what Iwaizumi had told him, He was trying to piece together what he should say to Haru, but everything just seemed to melt together. It felt like such an important conversation to have… Oikawa wasn’t sure if was good enough to have that responsibility on his shoulders.

 

The match continued on, neither side giving an inch. Seijuro, Makoto, Sosuke and Rei were getting a lot better with the timing of their synchronized moves. Seijuro called out a sharp “now!” after which all four began to move towards the net. They were almost perfectly in sync, safe for Rei who was a beat behind, but the ball was set to Sosuke who got past a single blocker with his straight.

 

Kyosuke, a powerful wing spiker on the other time, served the ball with a powerful jump serve. It slammed down effortlessly despite Momo’s attempts to dive and receive it. He clicked his tongue as he jumped to his feet, getting into receiving position again as Kyosuke set up his next serve. The score was 18 all at this point; Iwaizumi tapped his fingers nervously against the bench he sat on, wondering if this time his team would win. So far throughout this training camp they had lost more than most; they’d only won a handful of sets against Honan, but they were playing at the top of their game today.

 

“Ref, we’d like to switch players!” Iwaizumi called over to the ref, and Haru switched on to the court with Rei joining the side lines.

 

He felt it was time – they were ready.

 

They played effortlessly, operating well together. They received Kyosuke’s serve, Haru bending to set. With Haru setting the ball _everyone_ else was able to jump for the ball. His eyes took in the court – selecting the best option for spiking the ball. He was completely open and the set ball to Kisumi slammed against the other side.

 

“Yes! Keep it up!” Oikawa clapped and cheered for his students. The game stayed tight, but they managed to pull ahead and the scoreboard read 23 to Honan’s 24.

 

Seijuro took a breath, spinning the ball in his hand. He got extremely serious towards the end of matches, especially when they were tight like this one. His mood affected his teammates, too. Even Kisumi and Momo, who often were more playful on the court, were watching the opponents with a calm and collected disposition. Seijuro tossed the ball high in the air – _good toss,_ Oikawa noted – and prepared his jump. His palm slammed into the ball, arcing to the other side of the court. Their libero made a jump for it, but it clipped the side of his arm and bounced against the ground.

 

“Match point!” Nagisa bounded from the side of the court where he watched.

 

It was like time stood still, everyone’s eyes watched the ball as it bounced from one side to the other. Their captain, Heath, received the ball; it bounced towards their setter, Takeru, who set the ball to Riku. He slammed it down, eyes burning.

 

Momo was there for the receive, and it bounced high towards Kisumi. He took a deep breath – this was a lot for him to do. He arched his back, hands forming as he set the ball to the back. Seijuro was waiting – he slammed the ball hard with his palm, and it flew into the other side of the court.

 

Three of their players jumped for the receive, but the ball fell too fast. It bounced slowly off the court, everyone frozen in place.

 

The score changed, and with that, they won.

 

“Oh my god that was awesome!” Momo was ecstatic, jumping with joy. Everyone laughed – the stress of the match, the fire in their eyes, it all paid off when they saw their attacks pay off.

 

“That was an excellent match!” Iwaizumi grinned as he launched into advice and congratulations for the other team, as was traditional. They both had played fantastically, and both teams grinned as they exchanged high fives with one another.

 

Tendou grinned as he dashed over. “Oikawa, Iwaizumi! Dinner and then our match?”

 

Oikawa grinned. “You bet.”

 

Before that, though, Oikawa needed to talk to Haru.

 

“Haru,” Oikawa called as the students began to head out of the gym and towards the cafeteria. “Have a minute to talk?”

 

Haru nodded – obviously nervous – and followed his coach out just outside the gyms. It was quiet, and they were alone, which was good for their conversation.

 

But bad for Oikawa’s nerves.

 

“So, Haru,” Oikawa began. Haru did nothing but stare at him – he wondered why it was easier for him to talk to Iwaizumi before, but now it was crystal clear. The two were much more similar, personality-wise. “Iwaizumi told me that you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Yeah,” Haru breathed, wringing his fingers nervously.

 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, Haru.” Oikawa smiled, and Haru relaxed. It worked in his favour that he really did not radiate any sort of intimidation like Iwaizumi did. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose as Haru began to speak.

 

“I’m assuming… that Iwaizumi-sensei told you what we talked about?”

 

Oikawa nodded.

 

“Okay, then I guess I was just wondering what your experience was. Iwaizumi-sensei said that it was a lot different than his…”

 

A smile broke out on Oikawa’s face. “It’s quite a story, Haru-chan. Let’s start at the beginning…”

 

Nearby in the cafeteria, dinner raced by – all the students in hushed whispers as some seemed to know about the match their coaches would be playing once they were finished. Oikawa and Haru joined them after some time, Haru looking a lot lighter and Oikawa smiling.

 

“All good?” Iwaizumi asked as he passed Oikawa a bowl of vegetables he’d saved for him, with a plate of rice balls.

 

“Yes,” Oikawa smiled, munching down on one happily. “Are you ready for tonight, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Oh yes.” Iwaizumi smiled.

 

Tendou waved to them as he slammed down his tray of food, instantly going in to devour them. “I- laff- dah- penaahltee-“ he mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

 

“Excuse you?’ Ushijima asked as he joined them, sitting next to Oikawa.

 

Tendou swallowed before continuing, “I like the penalty. I think it’ll have us all playing at the top of our game.”

 

“Ah, yes. Penalty.” Ushijima chewed thoughtfully.

 

“So what is this penalty we have to endure?” The coach of Seirin joined them, stealing a rice ball off Tendou’s plate, much to his annoyance.

 

“I was thinking a slap bet.” Oikawa grinned evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha sorry for the total vagueness with Oikawa, but I'm saving that for later! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading <3


	44. Oikawa: Focus

“A slap bet?” The coach of Seirin, Eita Semi, asked. He gave off a stoic air, but the more that Oikawa got to know him, the more he could see he was really a hot-head. He was a few inches shorter than Oikawa, but had a stockier build. He ran a hand through messy hair, which only seemed to make the problem worse. His faculty advisor, a mousy brown-haired man who didn’t seem to know much about volleyball, had already disappeared off to work with the students.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa smirked as he finished off the last of his vegetables. “Basically. The winners get the right to slap each of the losers once as hard as they possibly can. No expiration. No questions asked.”

 

“Sounds interesting.” Tsutomu Goshiki, the coach of Seidou High, joined them at last. He seemed excitable enough but Oikawa really had to wonder what was going through his head when he decided that a bowl cut was a good choice. He was followed by the rest of the coaches.

 

Hayato Yamagata, the coach of Seishun Academy, had biceps that many men would kill for. Spiky hair, thick eyebrows and a serious attitude made him a good match for the team with serious killer serves. His personality really bled over to his students.

 

The last coach, Kenjirou Shirabu of Shirabu High School was a bit younger than the rest of them, and got really invested in the matches with his students. Oikawa watched him get incredibly invested in matches – which wasn’t a bad thing, it was clear that he was very passionate – and his students had great respect for him because of it.

 

“Should be.” Oikawa laughed, gesturing between the group of eight men. “Okay, so there’s the four of you, Ushiwaka and Tendou-chan, Iwa-chan and I. I’m thinking a four on four.”

 

“Sure, how should we split up the teams?” Yamagata asked between mouthfuls of rice.

 

“Well, initially I was thinking we’d make the teams, but now I’m thinking we should just draw straws or something,” Oikawa suggested. He picked his two chopsticks, since he was done, and stole a few off the plates of those who were finished with them. He fumbled through his pockets, coming up with a pen. A quick jot of ink on the bottom of half of the chopsticks and he mixed them up in his hand, showing only the unmarked ends.

 

“That’s fair.” Ushijima drew the first chopstick which was unmarked.

 

“Sure,” Shirabu smirked as he drew his first straw which had a black pen mark on the end.

 

They pulled the rest of the straws, leaving Oikawa with the last one in his hands which he took. The teams ended up being Ushijima, Oikawa, Yamagata and Goshinki. The other side had Iwaizumi, Tendou, Shirabu and Semi. They were all former volleyball players, and a good mix of spikers and setters, so it all seemed fair.

 

After dinner, they emptied their trays and everyone headed to change and prepare for the match.

 

The students _definitely_ knew. Oikawa really wasn’t sure how they were aware, but they definitely knew. They buzzed with conversation, laughing and chatting as the coaches arrived in their shorts and t-shirts, ready to stretch and play. It was nice seeing the friendships form between schools – Oikawa could already see that Honan would make for some very interesting training partners.

 

“You’ll be careful, yeah?” Iwaizumi mumbled to Oikawa, nodding towards his knee. His worry was certainly warranted – especially after everything Oikawa had put Iwaizumi through the last time his knee gave out on him. It had been some time since then, though – he had spent time stretching it, resting it, had even made a quick trip to his doctor just to make sure that everything was fine. He also had his knee brace, which he secured into place before tying his runners.

 

“I will. Don’t worry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled; he had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss Iwaizumi. He wanted to, _really_ badly, especially when he was being so cute and concerned. However, they were in a gym filled with other coaches and students and it wasn’t exactly common knowledge that they were extremely gay for each other, so he suppressed the urge. It wasn’t easy though, considering that look in his face.

 

They jogged out to the court, stretching and laughing and discussing strategy. Oikawa was a little bit nervous – he was working with entirely new people. Well, not exactly _new_ in Ushijima’s case, but they had never played volleyball on the same of the court. He knew that he had the talent to do it, though. That was one thing his coaches always told him – it really didn’t matter who he played with. He fit in seamlessly to any team.

 

The other team was just as stacked though – and in their t-shirts, Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was really living in the real world or in one of his hyper-realistic fantasies, surrounded by really hot guys playing volleyball.

 

“Ready to start?” Semi spoke from the other side, smirk clear on his face. Team Biceps, as Oikawa decided to call them, set themselves up on the court. It looked like Semi was going to work as their setter, but Oikawa was unsure of who else on that side could set.

 

“Always!” Oikawa grinned, as his team (Team Awesome, he decided) set themselves up on their side.

 

A coin toss decided Team Biceps would serve first, leading to Iwaizumi at the back.

 

He bounced the ball before tossing it up in the air. Oikawa knew just how powerful his serve was, and it hung true, flying quickly right towards their side of the court. Yamagata jumped in for the receive, diving to bump the ball up and towards Oikawa. It flew with an almost effortless-looking arc, sailing straight for him with precision.

 

Clearly, nobody on this court was a slouch.

 

Oikawa took in the court with ease, noting immediately the best place to set the ball. It flew towards Ushijima, who was already in the air. His palm – the left, Oikawa noticed, making a mental note to adjust his toss the next time – slammed against the ball, where it just barely made it in, hitting the floor with a loud _smack_.

 

“Nice kill!” Oikawa grinned at Ushijima who looked at him, stoic, yet looking a little bit flustered and happy.

 

On the other side, Iwaizumi grinned. “Let’s get the next one.”

 

The match was _tight_.

 

Neither side was willing to give an inch.

 

Tendou scored, whooping loudly and high-fiving with Shirabu.

 

Yamagata wasn’t slacking and immediately scored the point back, getting past the block with ease with a well-timed feint.

 

Iwaizumi blasted past a high block, Ushijima scored a service ace with his powerful serve that was wickedly difficult to control. Semi scored with a dump, Goshinki gained the point back, grinning proudly at the point.

 

It was a good thing they had agreed to only one set, as Oikawa was already feeling at his limit when they reached an even 20 points for both Team Biceps and Team Awesome. He breathed heavily, stretching out his leg as he turned back to look at his team.

  
Everyone was breathing heavily, thin layer of sweat covering their bodies.

 

“IWAIZUMI-SENSEI!” Seijuro and Momo whooped from the audience, clapping loudly as their coach prepared to serve the ball.

 

“Hey, excuse me!” Oikawa pouted and rolled his eyes, to which Iwaizumi chuckled.

 

“Receive the ball, Oikawa-sensei!” Well at least Makoto and Haru had his back.

 

The other teams’ students were getting in on the action just as much – Oikawa was pretty sure he saw some cash being exchanged but he wasn’t about to deal with any sort of betting situation so he just pretended that he hadn’t seen anything.

 

Time slowed, Oikawa got a good look at his surroundings. Iwaizumi spun the ball, prepping his serve. He had amazing power, that was for sure, but Oikawa could read him. He was in the zone, eyes examining everything with care.

 

The longer they played together, the more comfortable they became with each other’s moves and the better Oikawa could see the best possible plays for them to make. A quick with Yamagata, a high toss to Ushijima. He breathed slowly as the score _inched forward._

 

21-20.

 

21-21.

 

22-21.

 

At this rate, they’d end up in a deuce.

 

22-22.

 

Oikawa breathed. They needed this point, they needed this-

 

23-22, _fuck_.

 

Then Shirabu and Semi switched, that fucking move he’d taught Haru and Kisumi, so well coordinated that he should have read it coming more quickly. Shirabu tossed the ball up and while everyone was focused on Semi, he set it to the back row, allowing Iwaizumi to show off his powerful back row attack.

 

24-22.

 

Match point.

 

They really needed to make this one.

 

Shirabu served, a well-aimed float serve that Yamagata _just_ managed to receive, tossing it high in the air. Oikawa bounded into place, setting it up quickly to Ushijima. The powerful spiker jumped, slamming the ball down. It moved with impressive speed, but even _more_ impressive was the receive Iwaizumi pulled off.

 

Oikawa groaned internally at how fucking amazing he looked covered in sweat.

 

 _Focus, focus_ -

 

The ball came back, bouncing up towards the net, Goshinki in perfect form for a spike. He slammed it back, and it flew.

 

Flew right out of bounds, where it slapped against the court loudly.

 

Everyone was quiet.

 

Until Seijuro shouted to the captain of Honan, Heath, “you owe me two desserts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was a lot easier to write than I thought it'd be~ I hope the volleyball playing was fluid! Thanks to all who comment, leave kudos and enjoy my story <3


	45. Oikawa: Post-Game High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho ho~

Oikawa breathed heavily, totally drenched in sweat. Everyone on both sides of the court were. Sweaty, breathing heavily and grinning. Even Oikawa, Ushijima, Yamagata and Goshiki, who had lost, were smiling. It felt really good to play volleyball again.

 

“Good game,” Oikawa grinned as they exchanged high-fives and hand shakes with the other group of coaches. Shiguru walked up to them, a wicked grin on his face.

 

He walked up to them and held out his hand, as if he were going for a high five. Goshiki went to return it, only to be greeted with a loud, shrill smack right across the face.

 

Shiguru’s smile did not falter as he proceeded to slap Ushijima on the arm, Yamagata on the face and finally Oikawa. He took pity on the pretty boy, slapping him shrill across the arm but _fuck_ if it didn’t hurt. That guy was strong as hell.

 

“There, got my slaps out. That was fun.” He grinned as Goshiki rubbed his face, frowning.

 

“Why the hell did we get slaps to the face, and they only got arm slaps?!”

 

“Your face just looks pretty damn slappable.”

 

Oikawa whined, rubbing his arm, but was grateful that he didn’t get a slap to the face. Okay – now only Tendou, Iwaizumi and Semi had their slaps left.

 

“I’m saving mine,” Semi shrugged. He looked innocent but Oikawa could see that wicked grin spreading across his face. He was betting that he would be getting a rough slap right when he least expected it – probably in mid-game tomorrow, or maybe while he was in line to grab an extra bowl of rice.

 

Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, attempting to even out his breathing, to no avail. Every movement Iwaizumi made captivated Oikawa even more and more. Yeah, he had his own muscles, but that was nothing in comparison to Iwaizumi’s chiseled body. Was he carved from fucking marble? Maybe, with the way the muscles in his bicep rippled with each movement. Oikawa bit his lip, resisting the urge to groan and tackle him right here in the gymnasium.

 

Iwaizumi was feeling much the same way. Exercise always got him going, after all; his heart would race, sweat drip down his back, body temperature sky rocket. It fueled him, energized him and made him want nothing more than to fuck Oikawa until he couldn’t walk the next day. Or be fucked, he wasn’t picky.

 

Grabbing a water from the bench, Iwaizumi wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Oikawa watched him, swallowing thickly. Iwaizumi took a long drink from his bottle of water before turning, eyes meeting Oikawa’s. They seemed to have a conversation without words, effortlessly understanding the needs of the other, the intentions.

 

Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side; Oikawa smirked, and nodded. They watched only each other, grabbing their things and making a quick exit.

 

Their shoulders bumped together as they walked, hands brushing together. So desperate to reach out and touch, reach out and _claim_.

 

Finally, _finally,_ the door to their room clicked shut, Iwaizumi flicking the lock. He turned and was greeted to the sight of Oikawa already yanking off his shirt, eyes hazy with lust.

 

Oikawa _growled_ , pressing his body flush against Iwaizumi’s. He slammed him up against the wall, heart beat still racing from the adrenaline of the game. His arousal already evident, Oikawa began to grind shamelessly against his boyfriend, tongue slipping out to lick a long line down his deliciously tanned neck. “God, you looked so fucking hot out there, Hajime.”

 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi grinned, hands sliding into Oikawa’s hair, fingers curling effortlessly and yanking on the fine hairs.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, teeth grazing down his chest, biting down on an exposed nipple. “Running around covered in sweat… I could see your muscles working and _damn it,_ it was really fucking hard to concentrate.”

 

“Is that why you lost, Tooru?”

 

Oikawa didn’t answer, instead choosing to hide his face against Iwaizumi’s warm chest, pressing kisses down his salty skin.

 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to shoot a sassy comment at him, but Oikawa chose this moment to press a hand against the bulge in Iwaizumi’s pants, grasping his erection firmly.  “Fuck, Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasped, voice husky. He slid his hands down Oikawa’s back, gripping his ass tightly. He squeezed and Oikawa moaned, his entire body shivering. 

 

They felt each other up hotly, Oikawa leaning to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. Iwaizumi licked his way into Oikawa’s mouth, their tongues twirling together. Iwaizumi tasted of sweat and sex Oikawa whimpered when Iwaizumi slipped a hand below his shorts, finger massaging his tight entrance.

 

Iwaizumi pushed and Oikawa resisted, trying to keep his boyfriend pinned up against the wall. Iwaizumi huffed, grin spreading on his face. This he could get used to. They pushed and pulled, muscles flexing as their tongues battled together. Iwaizumi shoved a finger into his boyfriend roughly, muscles flexing as he pushed Oikawa back, shivering from the sudden intrusion. He whined loudly, falling into Iwaizumi’s embrace who was stronger than him.

 

Iwaizumi lifted him, strong grip on his ass, Oikawa wrapped his legs around his waist. Their teeth clashed together, tongues eagerly tasting each other. Oikawa moaned, hands fisting in Iwaizumi’s hair roughly and he let his nails dig into the soft skin on his neck.

 

Suddenly Iwaizumi dropped Oikawa down on to the bed, breaking their kiss to shove him down hard. Oikawa whined at the loss of feeling in his ass, squirming as he yanked Iwaizumi’s shirt to pull him on top of him.

 

It was rough, it was messy but it was so perfect.

 

Oikawa moaned as he pulled on Iwaizumi’s shirt, ripping it up and off his body. He let his blunt fingernails drag along his firm muscles, eyes greedily drinking up the sight of him. “Fuck,” he groaned under his breath, pressing his lips against the hot skin presented to him. He relished in the salty taste, biting down on an exposed nipple.

 

Iwaizumi grinned, hands running through Oikawa’s brown hair, gripping on to it tightly to pull him in closer and push him further down his body. Oikawa got the hint, his fingernails burning thin red lines down the length of Iwaizumi’s back as he shimmied lower and lower, tongue dragging down his abdomen. When his fingers met the waistband of his shorts he pulled, yanking them down roughly allowing his cock to bounce free.

 

Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath as Oikawa began licking the side of is cock, hands kneading his ass, gentle and teasing. He swirled his head around the tip, Iwaizumi’s arms shaking until he moved to straddle Oikawa’s chest giving him a much better angle.

 

Oikawa was such a fucking tease, licking the tip so softly, chuckling when he watched it twitch from the stimulation. Iwaizumi grunted, leaning forward to push his cock against Oikawa’s lips.

 

Done with teasing, the brunet took him eagerly, opening his mouth to swallow him back as far as his mouth would allow. Iwaizumi groaned; Oikawa’s mouth was hot and wet and it felt _amazing_ when his tongue twirled around the slit, dancing down his length. Iwaizumi moved his hips experimentally, pulling back and thrusting shallowly into his mouth but couldn’t restrain himself for long. Gripping the headboard, he set a fast pace. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes but Oikawa held on, gripping bruisingly tight to Iwaizumi’s hips. He honestly loved getting throatfucked and Iwaizumi was giving him just what he wanted.

 

Iwaizumi panted, heavy breaths turning into groans until he pulled back and slid himself out of Oikawa’s mouth. He gasped for breath, sliding further down the bed until he got a good grip around Oikawa’s waist and flipped him over, pulling him up at the waist until he was on all fours. He was manhandling him and Oikawa was almost ashamed at how much it was turning him on. He was so incredibly about this – his legs trembled with anticipation and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Iwaizumi’s breath ghosting against the small of his back. He wouldn’t admit it though considering he felt like a sixteen-year old horny teenager.

 

Iwaizumi sank his teeth into Oikawa’s firm ass, tongue slipping out to taste his skin. Oikawa moaned, and Iwaizumi took that as a positive and pressed his lips against his entrance. His tongue slipped out, circling around the tight ring of muscles before pressing in.

 

Oikawa _keened_ and it spurred Iwaizumi on; he let his tongue slide in shamelessly, pressing him open as his hands slid down the curve of his waist, one settling on his hip while the other gripped tightly on his cock. He moved fast; tongue slipping and tasting inside of him, hand pumping at his cock messily. Oikawa let out a shaky breath, his entire body hot and flushed.

 

“F-fuck, Hajime,” he groaned, rocking his hips back against Iwaizumi, “stop, stop _stop_ , that’s enough, just fuck me now please _please_ please-“

 

Iwaizumi pulled back, yanking Oikawa around and on top of him. He fumbled for the bottle of lube, squirting some on his cock before pulling Oikawa into a hot kiss.

 

Their lips never parted, tasting each other hungrily as Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into position. He lined himself up with his entrance, pressing up shallowly. Oikawa winced, as he was not as stretched as usual but he didn’t even care. He needed Iwaizumi and he needed him _now_.

 

Unsatisfied with the slow pace, Oikawa grinded down on Iwaizumi and took him in deep quickly. He moaned into their kiss, body shaking as their breathing turned ragged and unsteady.

 

Oikawa began to roll his hips, loving this feeling of connectedness. He felt so full, so hot – the _heat_ , it began to pool in the pit of his stomach as he picked up the pace, fucking himself on Iwaizumi.

 

His boyfriend wasn’t about to lay there and let Oikawa steal all the glory so he moved his hips, thrusting up to meet him when he ground down. He thrust again, quicker this time, changing the angle in search of-

 

_There it is_ , he grinned when Oikawa’s eyes shot open and his back arched. “Fuck, Hajime, right there _again again again-_ “

  
He repeated the motion, pressing into him harder and harder, setting an almost brutal pace. Oikawa’s head fell back, his eyes squeezed shut as he grasped uselessly behind him for some semblance of leverage. Words poured from his mouth, a litany of begs and whispers of _more, more_ and moans of Hajime’s name.

 

Iwaizumi’s grip tightened, one hand gripping just above Oikwa’s ass, the other gripping higher on his back to hold him steady. He thrust up wildly and Oikawa met each and every one, giving back just as much as he was getting.

 

His vision whited as he moaned loudly, crying out Oikawa’s name as he came. He couldn’t stop himself, thrusts only continuing until Oikawa was pushed over the edge behind him as a thrust grazed his sweet spot. He collapsed on top of Iwaizumi, coming all over both of their chests with breathy, shaky pants.

 

They gasped, holding on to each other as they rode the high of their orgasms. It felt like hours before their hearts began to still, breathing evening out, neither of them willing to move and pull themselves out of their warm embrace.

 

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s neck, arms wrapping around him tenderly as he rubbed his back, lips continually pressing soft kiss after kiss on his neck, jaw and cheek.

 

“Babe, we need to play volleyball together more often,” he whispered huskily, squeezing his partner. Oikawa just hummed, having absolutely no energy to even raise himself up. He grunted when Iwaizumi pushed him over so that he could pull out. Oikawa whined, shivering, exhausted and sore but so wonderfully sated.

 

“Come on, I’ll take care of you,” Iwaizumi smiled. He pressed a kiss to his head before drawing him away to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like too long since there had been smut, so there you go. ~~Who are we kidding this is totally for me~~ Man I feel filthy some days lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for being here. It means the world to see comments and kudos. Keeps me motivated!


	46. Iwaizumi: Last Match

“Mnngh.”

 

Iwaizumi pressed the palm of his hand against Oikawa’s stomach, trailing up the soft skin there. His fingers swirled around his abs, traced around his nipples and followed the dip of his collarbones.

 

“Hnng Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi pressed the palm of his hands in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, sliding around his shoulders, pressing into the strong muscles there.

 

“Unnnnghhh,” Oikawa groaned for the third time when Iwaizumi pressed a cold hand against his forehead. He felt one side, the middle, and then the other side before sighing unhappily.

 

“Tooru, you’re definitely coming down with a fever.”

 

“I’m _fine_ , Hajime,” Oikawa grumbled as he wiggled in Iwaizumi’s grip, managing to free himself and sit up. He swayed the slightest bit before letting out a shaky breath, eyes closing. “Okay. Too fast. Too fast.”

 

Iwaizumi groaned, “You’re too stubborn for your own good, you idiot.”

 

“It’s mean to make fun of people who might not be well, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbled as he tried to open his eyes again, swinging his legs around to the side of the bed. He swayed again after his unsuccessful attempt with a grumble.

 

“You need to take it easy today. Just be glad you didn’t get sick any earlier in the week.” Iwaizumi sighed, “Come on, let’s get you showered and fed and see how you feel.”

 

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Iwaizumi got Oikawa in the shower and helped him clean himself off. He slid him into some clean clothes, pressing kisses against Oikawa’s exposed skin as he went.

 

Iwaizumi offered him a smile, leaning in to press a kiss against his nose.

 

“You missed, Iwa-chan.”

 

“No way am I catching any of your disgusting sick germs.”

 

“So rude!”

 

Oikawa seemed to be alright walking on his own, and at breakfast he ate a small bowl of porridge and some fruit, so Iwaizumi was satisfied to let him remain on the court during the morning. It would only be a half day of practice matches anyway, he reasoned, so Oikawa could sit on the bench and offer commentary as he saw fit.

 

It was clear to see how even from just the beginning of training camp how much the team had grown. They were no longer awkward together – they had spent a lot of time playing, winning, losing and persevering together. Those kinds of things change a team. They build them up, strengthen them, give them purpose. They change a group of people playing volleyball together into a real _team_.

 

It was evident to see how each individual player had grown to add more to the team and work together like a well-oiled machine.

 

Makoto’s jump serves were becoming more accurate with all of his practice, which meant that they could actually start to use them in matches. Even when he missed the occasional jump serve, when it went too far or didn’t go over the net, he wasn’t losing his cool as much. He was learning to stay calm, and the rest of his team was there to keep him on track.

 

Haru was actually communicating with his teammates now, asking them how the tosses were and how they would like them to be changed. He was beginning to remember that Seijuro liked his tosses a bit high; Rin preferred a fast toss that was a bit far from the net. It wasn’t always perfect – he had a hell of a time matching to Rei – but he was improving.

 

Seijuro was already a proficient defenseman on their court, and now his receives were even sharper than before. With his sharp spikes and daring receives, he was a captain that Iwaizumi was proud to have on their team.

 

Rin was still learning to control his power – when he got riled up, he often let out too much and his spikes ended up being out. However, his accuracy and aim were improving, along with his ability to detect and avoid blocks.

 

Rei’s blocks were becoming sharper and he was beginning to read his opponents better. His read blocks were now a lot more successful, and when he jumped up to block, his blocks were blown through a lot less than before.

 

Momo had no fear on the court, diving for even the most desperate of balls. When he got them, he was ecstatic but he was beginning to not let misses bother him. He kept his positive attitude and would give anyone a hard slap on the back whenever they were letting their opponents get the best of them.

 

Even Nagisa, Kisumi and Aiichiro all got their turns on the court. Kisumi was improving wit his sets and had even spent time practicing on his own with Haru to improve his technique. Nagisa was proving to be a great substitute, as he spent time not on the court observing the team, their opponents and running simulations in his head. Aiichiro continually practiced his serve, honing his float serve to the point where he was able to control it accurately more than half of the time. It was slow, but it was progress.

 

That was most likely why their last day was their most successful day as of yet. The team was very fired up – they’d lost some games, won some games and spent the last four days practicing until their limbs ached. They were ready to win, they were ready to succeed and show off the weapons they’d honed.

 

They won the first match of the day against Seidou High. Their serves were extremely tough to receive but it seemed like all the diving drills and receiving practice that Seijuro and Momo had been doing were really coming in handy as they received their serves much more easily than they ever had in the past.

 

Sohoko was a loss, but they prevailed in victory over Honan, despite it being an extremely close match. Their last match of the morning, before they would eat lunch and then return home, was with Seirin High.

 

They were easily the toughest team in the prefecture, having won an overwhelming amount of their practice matches thus far. Their team was balanced yet had very impressive offensive strength. They could blast through blocks with ease and read plays before they happened with accuracy. It was, to say the least, frustrating for their team. But they were optimistic.

 

“We’ve all practiced hard,” Iwaizumi told his team as they prepped for their last match. “It has been tough, and this team is easily the most difficult for us to face. They’re highly offensive, just like us, which means they target our lower defence. But. Over these past few days, I’ve watched you all grow as players. You’re no longer just a group of kids who all signed a form and decided that they wanted to play volleyball. No… now, you’re a team.” Iwaizumi grinned and the team smirked back at him, raring to go.

 

“Let’s do this! Everyone in!” Seijuro got the team into a huddle before bursting off onto the court, all smiles and energy, ready to go.

 

“They’re like a different team, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa observed from his spot on the bench. He’d been less than active today, just watching from the bench and keeping a tally of their games. Iwaizumi was worried but Oikawa was far too stubborn to stay in bed on their last day here. “I hope they can work together and pull through for this last match. We haven’t beat Seirin once yet.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Me too.”

 

The whistle blew and both teams sparked to life.

 

Makoto started the game with a powerful serve, slamming down perfectly to the other side of the court. It was the first time he’d used it against Seirin – their ace, a loud redhead, looked surprised but their team fell in and received it on the second try. Seirin worked together well, their moves synchronized and practiced, but their team was not far behind.

 

“Nice kill!” Oikawa cheered as Rei scored a point for their team, surprise and joy evident in the beaming smile on his face. He and Haru high-fived, grinning, as Iwaizumi eyed the score.

 

Seirin was right behind them, ball slamming down when their red-headed ace scored with a very tight cross.

 

20-20.

 

This was the tightest game they’d played with Seirin.

 

Their captain, Junpei, served the ball. It sailed right in between Momo and Makoto, who both nearly didn’t get it, but at the last second Momo dived for it. “Sorry, cover!” He yelled as it flew to the left of the court.

 

“Get the last, Rin!” Seijuro called as he bumped it right up towards the net. Rin took a step back, getting a quick run to propel his jump as he soared right above the net. Two blockers stood in his way but that wouldn’t stop him. He swung his arm fiercely, palm aiming right for the ball-

 

Until he tapped it. It flew the tiniest bit above the block before sailing right towards the floor, slapping against the ground. Their libero tried to dive for it but he was just the tiniest bit too slow.

 

“Nice feint!!” Iwaizumi’s mouth hung open, he was shocked that Rin used his head but the pride that swelled in his chest was unmistakable.

 

21-20.

 

Rin grabbed the ball, ready to go back and serve but the referee blew the whistle. He twisted his arms together in the familiar gesture that signified that there would be a change of players.

 

Aiichiro stood, holding Rin’s #10 shakily.

 

Iwaizumi let out a breath; this was a risk and he knew it, but it was a risk that they needed to take. Aiichiro had been practicing his serves since the beginning of the year. They had a long way to go but he had very few opportunities thus far to use them in actual matches. This practice match seemed to be the best opportunity.

 

Rin and Aiichiro high-fived as Rin grabbed his number, dashing off to join Rei, Nagisa and Kisumi who stood at the end of the court.

 

Aiichiro let out a shaky breath as he spun the volleyball in his hands.

 

He tried to focus, bring himself into the calm that he felt when practicing his serves in the evening. Nagisa would often help him set up targets in the gym, or would practice receiving his serves while the rest of the team worked on their training.

 

He glanced back at Nagisa who gave him a thumbs-up. “You got this, Ai-chan!”

 

Did he have this?

 

Swallowing nervously, Aiichiro almost jumped at the sound of the whistle.

 

It was now or never.

 

He took a moment to breathe – Oikawa was always reminding him, _you have seven seconds, take a moment to breathe_ – and found himself calming. This was what he had been training for since the beginning of the school year.

 

He was never the greatest volleyball player – he was average height as far as the team was concerned. His spikes and receives were okay, his blocks were alright, but his serve. His serve was what got him noticed. His serve was what he could use to help his team win games.

 

He tossed the ball up in the air, legs falling into the familiar routine. He jumped up, palm hitting the ball as it flew towards the other side of the court.

 

Seirin paused, waiting. “Out!” Their ace decided. The ball did have a high arc. Aiichiro swore under his breath – did he fuck it up already? – but no. As the ball fell towards the court, it swooped towards the ground and hit _just_ in front of the line.

 

The referee blew his whistle.

 

22-20.

 

“Ai, nice serve!” Rin, his senpai he admired, offered him a grin as he turned back towards the net.

 

Aiichiro tossed the ball up into the air, jumping and hitting it with familiarity. It appeared to have strength, speed – their ace was ready to receive it, but as it sailed towards him, the ball changed direction and instead fell much closer to the net than anticipated.

 

Their libero jumped for it and just managed to tap it, but it wasn’t enough.

 

23-20.

 

“Ai-chan! Nice serve!”

 

His serve sailed through the air, but on the third time, the team was ready. One of their seasoned players, Kiyoshi, received it with an overhand toss, sending it towards their setter.

 

The fight was on.

 

Seirin moved quickly, the ball set and spike flying to their side of the net. Momo reacted quickly, leaping for the ball and managing to send it up in the air. “It’s up! Cover!” He yelled, scrambling to his feet.

 

Haru spun just in time to bump the ball towards the net. “Seijuro!” He breathed, watching anxiously the path of the ball.

 

Seijuro jumped – and man could he jump – arm spinning to smack the ball. He wasn’t about to use a feint, like Rin. His eyes quickly scanned the block and he smacked the ball hard. It hit against the tip of their middle blocker’s fingers, his arms falling back and the ball soaring high in the air.

 

It almost seemed to fall in slow motion – Aiichiro watched as it fell in front of one of their players. He made a dive for it, arms stretched out to receive, but the ball slammed hard against the court before he could make contact.

 

24-20.

 

“Match point!” Iwaizumi called from the bench. “Give it all you’ve got!”

 

Aiichiro was definitely shaking now. Nerves, adrenaline – he was feeling it all. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself. The whistle blew and he looked up, meeting the eyes of their captain. Seijuro smiled at him, nodding. “Nice serve, Aiichiro.”

 

The silver-haired server tossed the ball into the air. He set up and jumped for it.

 

The ball flew through the air, skirting right along the line of the court. Seirin’s wing spiker seemed conflicted as to whether or not it would be in or out, as he danced along the line, watching it.

 

The ball began to curve back in towards the court and he received it, sloppily but a receive none the less. It had too much power in it though as it flew up towards the net.

 

“Slam it down, Makoto!”

 

The brunet jumped, long legs carrying him quickly. His hands slammed against the ball right as the setter on the other side touched the ball. They fought mid-air; muscles twitching as they worked, sweat dripping.

 

Makoto pressed harder, pushing in _everything_ he had learned. All of those nights he had spent working right up to and then after dinner, practicing his serves. The long days spent enduring their horrible exercise camps. The running, the hills, the endless serving practice. The times he wanted to run away and quit. The times he would have begged for more time on the court.

 

He pushed and pushed until the ball fell.

 

It bounced on the court, rolling towards the referee.

 

Iwaizumi exhaled shakily as the score changed.

 

25-20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo volleyball! Gwah! Pwaaaaah!!!
> 
> This was actually super fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed! Not a lot of Iwaoi here, I know. I also apologize for not getting this up yesterday. My internet was refusing to connect for longer than a few seconds, so I just kept getting error messages until I finally gave up lol.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has been sticking with me through this fic. It honestly means the world to me. It motivates me to keep writing, knowing that people enjoy it! Thank you to all who leave kudos and comments (I try really hard to respond to them all!) I've got a lot of fun ideas/requests for once they return home from training camp, but if you have any please leave them in the comments! I love fulfilling requests! They can be for Iwaoi, BokuAkaKuroTsukki, AsaNoya... any ships from this fic, or really any ship except KuroKen (sorry that is my ultimate notp :c they're friends/platonic in my eyes) I'm working on this alongside a few OT4 one-shots. 
> 
> Last thing, I finally started using tumblr? Like a few days ago. I'm going to start posting future one-shots and other fics on there, but for now I basically reblog a lot of gay sports anime ships lol (Haikyuu!, KNB and Free mostly). So if you are interested, find me [here](http://we-crows-can-fly.tumblr.com/)!


	47. Oikawa: New Friends, New Rivals

“Oikawa-san, you really do need to eat something.” Ushijima sat next to Oikawa on a bench just outside of where they’d spent the better part of the week tirelessly coaching their students. Now that their week was over, all five of the teams were gathered together for a barbecue.

 

To say that everyone was excited was seriously an understatement.

 

The students were practically drooling at the smell of cooking meat, and they weren’t the only ones.

 

Oikawa had lost track of Iwaizumi who had disappeared off in search of his fourth plate of meat and vegetables. He’d staggered it with one plate of rice balls, but it was honestly impressive how much he could put away. It made complete sense how he had the energy to work out at the gym when Oikawa was long passed out.

 

“I know, thanks, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa smiled gratefully and accepted a plain rice ball. He still wasn’t feeling too great – he knew he had a fever which was why he’d spent the majority of the day today seated on the bench, Iwaizumi giving him water bottle after water bottle in an attempt to keep him hydrated. Oikawa was going to scream if he had to get up and pee for the seventh time since they’d started the barbecue, but his head was starting to hurt and honestly he was looking forward to collapsing on the bus for the ride home.

 

Their team was _ecstatic_ – Oikawa watched Seijuro excitedly talking with the captain of Seirin, Junpei. They had battled fantastically in the gym that morning and Oikawa was proud to say that his team won. What was nicer, though, was that now that the match was over they were chattering excitedly, clambering for meat. Oikawa chuckled as Rin and the Honan player Riku fought over a particularly large cut of beef while Haru and Takeru eyed each other up looking like they were trying to figure out the secrets behind each other’s techniques.

 

“Thank you for inviting us,” Oikawa said as he glanced over at Ushijima. The coach was nodding, eyes fixated on his captain who was trying to shove more food at one of their tiny first-years.

 

“You’re welcome. Honestly, I didn’t even know you were coaching, but I’m really glad you were.”

 

“Who wouldn’t be?” Oikawa smirked, laughter bubbling from his lips. “No, seriously though, me too.” He bit into the rice ball, swallowing down the plain food. “I hope we can stay in touch from now on. I’d like us to be friends.”

 

“I would like that as well.” Ushijima quirked a brow as one of his students nearly choked on a hot red pepper, coughing until Makoto handed him a cup of water.

 

“What about me?!” Tendou seemingly appeared out of nowhere, vaulting over one side of the bench to squeal to a halt in front of Oikawa and Ushijima. It might have been impressive, if he didn’t lose half of his meal on the ground. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, snatching up some of his vegetables before devouring a thick slice of meat in one bite.

 

“Of course, Tendou-chan! Besides. We need to have a rematch!” Oikawa smiled, enjoying the way Tendou’s features lit up at the mention of that.

 

“Speaking of.” Semi appeared out of nowhere to deliver a two hard smacks, one hand hitting hard on both Ushijima and Oikawa’s backs.

 

“What-the-hell!” Oikawa sputtered, feeling the entirety of his being quake at the strength of it. He had a fucking arm on him, that much was for sure.

 

“Didn’t want to leave you hanging!” Semi smirked, disappearing off in search of more food.

 

“You’re not going to get me next, are you, Tendou-chan?!” Oikawa looked up at him with big doe eyes, leading the redhead to hold back a blush. He could be cute when he wanted to.

 

“Nah. I’m gonna save it for when we meet up next. More fun to have you living in fear.”

 

“Wow, and I thought my Iwa-chan was cruel.”

 

“What’s this about me being cruel?” Iwaizumi mumbled through mouthfuls of food. He swallowed down some meat, nudging Oikawa’s knee with his own. Oikawa got the hint and scooched down enough so that Iwaizumi could plop down next to him.

 

“Tendou-chan is saving my slap for next time. He says he likes the idea of me living in fear.”

 

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Iwaizumi replied, lips pursed thoughtfully.

 

“So rude!”

 

Two hours later everyone was well-fed, packed and ready to go. Iwaizumi and Oikawa led their team to the bus, where they packed in all of their equipment. Oikawa was dropping his bag into the bus when Haru approached him. He glanced to both sides quickly, as if seeing who was around before whispering, “I told him.”

 

“You did?”

 

Haru nodded. Oikawa didn’t need to ask any more as the bright smile he offered gave away his emotions brazenly.

 

“I’m happy for you, Haru-chan!”

 

Oikawa grinned as Haru rushed off. Their team was saying their goodbyes to the other teams they’d met during this week. Phone numbers rushedly exchanged, goodbyes and hugs.

 

“See ya, Iwaizumi! Oikawa!” Tendou offered them a huge grin as they boarded the bus.

 

“Until next time, Tendou-chan! I _will_ win.” Oikawa beamed as he disappeared on the bus, dropping himself down on the first row of chairs as soon as he boarded.

 

He pushed his bag under the seat, letting out a satisfied sigh. He was tired. He felt hot despite the fact he wasn’t dressed particularly warmly _and_ it was autumn. He leaned his head against the window and let out a soft breath. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his team boarding.

 

The students piled in, chattering amongst themselves, but their talking died out as they hit the seats. They had played their hearts out this week – Oikawa had seen them flourish in grow in ways he had not even expected. They’d really come together as a team. All of the cogs they had polished during this training camp were working together wonderfully which made him proud as a teacher and a coach.

 

At long last, Iwaizumi made his way onto the bus and did his final count to ensure everyone was aboard. Satisfied, the students spaced out in the back and Iwaizumi sat down next to Oikawa.

 

Oikawa didn’t open his eyes, only acknowledging him with a soft hum. He felt a cool palm press against his forehead and then his neck.

 

“You’re so stubborn, Tooru,” he clicked his tongue, letting his fingers trail along Oikawa’s jaw, who leaned into the touch.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just… didn’t want to miss it.”

 

“Miss what?”

 

“Their moment. I knew it was coming… they were working so hard…”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “yeah, they were. Now you can rest, okay?”

 

Oikawa nodded sleepily. “Okay.” He let his head lean against Iwaizumi’s shoulder slightly, eyes closing as he shuffled to get comfortable. He crossed his arms, breathing regulating as he fell into sleep almost immediately.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, running a hand through Oikawa’s soft brown hair. In this moment, he wasn’t even thinking about the students in the bus, two of whom were eyeing him curiously. He had reached a blissful point of _I just don’t give a fuck_. It didn’t seem like they cared either, as Rin and Momo turned back to their conversation just moments later.

 

“So stubborn, you idiot.” Iwaizumi shook his head. He glanced out the window, watching the scenery pass them by. “Just sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This training camp was honestly a blast to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :)
> 
> I'm really looking forward to some things I have planned incoming, so I hope you keep on reading! Thank you so much to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos! I am nearly at 1000 kudos and honestly that is so shocking. When I started this I did not imagine I would get this kind of a response. It's been humbling and insanely fun! I've got a good plan going for this fic for a while yet, but a possible end in mind. If people are still interested in my story, when I get there, I'm sure I'll keep going lol. So if you've got requests, let me know! Thanks!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at we-crows-can-fly!


	48. Iwaizumi: Cuddles

“Iwa-chan, I am _not_ drinking that.”

 

Oikawa looked up at him with his nose scrunched up, face looking rather displeased. His cheeks were still dusted with pink giving away his illness when he was trying his very hardest to look fine. He was tucked up into bed at Iwaizumi’s insistence – wearing one of Iwaizumi’s large college shirts, at Oikawa’s insistence. He looked tired still despite having been in bed since last night.

 

As soon as they had arrived back at the school, it was obvious Oikawa was feeling unwell. He was feverish, sluggish and _extremely_ cuddly. Way more so than usual. So Iwaizumi had made sure all their students were picked up or heading home, letting Oikawa curl up in the passenger seat of his car. He slept the entire time until Iwaizumi carried him into his apartment.

 

Thankfully Kyoutani was okay with keeping his cat for a little while longer. Iwaizumi was pretty sure he loved it, anyway, but he wasn’t about to burst his little self-image bubble of a badass so he kept it to himself. He also neglected to mention to Oikawa how he could definitely hear Yahaba talking in the background on the phone despite the late hour.

 

Some borrowed medicine from Kenma and they now found themselves here. Iwaizumi had gone to work on the morning at Oikawa’s request, who promised him he’d send him text messages to tell him how he was doing throughout the day. “It’s Friday, Iwa-chan, you might as well not miss today on my behalf!”

 

His day had gone by extremely slow, punctuated only by Oikawa’s sparse texts assuring him _I’m fine, Iwa-chan_ and _seriously don’t worry I’m okay Hajime_. It had been alright but he was much happier now that he was home and could look after Oikawa properly.

 

“Yes, you are.” Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa’s skeptical look, dropping the full glass on his night stand.

 

“It’s _pink_ ,” Oikawa complained, eyes squinting as he looked at the liquid he was presented with. True enough, it was pink. Not extremely bright or anything, a bit pale, but pink nonetheless.

 

“Yes, it’s watermelon juice,” Iwaizumi explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Watermelon juice? That’s a thing?!”

 

“Yes, it is, when I put a bunch of cut up watermelons into my blender.”

 

“That’s crazy, Iwa-chan! This is just as weird as when you tried to feed me that weird green stuff on my toast this morning.”

 

“It was an avocado, Tooru.”

 

“It was green.”

 

“Yes, it was also good for you and bland which you need right now. Need I remind you that you also ate it, and told me _‘this isn’t actually bad, Iwa-chan_ ’?”

 

“What are they going to do next? Make _coconut juice_?!”

 

“That already exists, although they just call it coconut water.” Iwaizumi sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up the glass and offering it to Oikawa. “You drank some last night, remember? You told me _‘this feels more watery than water, Iwa-chan’_.”

 

“Well, it did,” he mumble petulantly before accepting the glass. As he took a small sip, Iwaizumi pressed his cold palm against Oikawa’s forehead. The brunet sighed appreciatively at the cool touch.

 

“You’re still pretty hot,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he pressed his fingers against Oikawa’s clammy neck.

 

“Of course. I’m still me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chuckled.

 

Iwaizumi scoffed as he slid under the covers beside him. “Come here, I have forty more minutes.” He paused, crossing his arms. “You have to drink the whole cup first though.”

 

“Mean!” Oikawa pouted before bringing the cup to his lips.

 

“You’ve gotta stay hydrated,” Iwaizumi explained, watching as Oikawa drank back the rest of the cup. He let out a soft _ah_ as he finished, presenting the empty glass to Iwaizumi. “Good,” he decided, putting it off to the side and opening up his arms for cuddles.

 

Oikawa grinned gleefully, sliding his body against Iwaizumi. He felt hot to the touch; everywhere their skin touched, Iwaizumi’s skin burned at the contact. It was in the most pleasant of ways, though, he decided. He let a hand run absentmindedly through Oikawa’s hair, thumbs rubbing along his temples.

 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan. You’re the best boyfriend.”

 

Iwaizumi huffed, cheeks flushing as he rolled his eyes. “Just be quiet and rest. I’ve got food going in the kitchen so we’ll have dinner in about a half an hour.”

 

“Okay,” Oikawa smiled as he snuggled into his chest. He let out a soft sigh, content with the close contact.

 

“What is it you’re watching here?” Iwaizumi asked, looking curiously at the television where an unfamiliar cartoon was playing.

 

“Are you honestly telling me you’ve never seen this before?!” Oikawa asked, shocked. He sat up – or well, tried to, but really just ended up propping himself up on his elbows so that he could look down at Iwaizumi. “It’s _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. It’s a masterpiece!”

 

“No, I haven’t,” he shook his head. Oikawa grinned.

 

“Oh, you’re in for a treat.”

 

Oikawa snatched the remote, flicking through screens until they landed on the pilot. He shuffled a little, switching up their positions, Iwaizumi leaning propped up against a few pillows with Oikawa curled into his side. He glanced at the television watching as it lit up and the episode began.

 

Oikawa laughed, shrieked and gaped like this was a completely new experience for him. “Look, Iwa-chan! Doesn’t he look cuddly!” He pointed to the screen where a giant furry beast flew across the landscape.

 

“It does,” he answered, biting back the _not as cuddly as you_ that threatened to follow it.

 

They watched, cuddled up together until Iwaizumi heard the familiar _ding!_ of his oven timer going off. He unwrenched himself from Oikawa – which proved to be quite the task – and stumbled into the kitchen, checking on the food. He’d chosen a nice hot soup for dinner, something that would be easy for Oikawa to eat.

 

He stirred it, tasting it softly as he listened to the sounds of Oikawa shuffling around in his bedroom. He was becoming more familiar with it and now knew where Iwaizumi stashed all of his favourite things.

 

“You’d better be in bed when I get back,” Iwaizumi warned as he got out two soup cups.

 

“I just need to pee, god, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replied with mock annoyance as he shuffled off. Iwaizumi chuckled, shaking his head.

 

He pulled off a serving tray, spooning out two cup fulls of soup for the two of them. He chilled some green tea – with a little honey for Oikawa who liked it sweeter. He brought some bread along, too, in case he was a little bit more on the hungry side. He dug into his fridge for something a little sweet but still good for dessert, coming up with a small chunk of brownie. Oikawa didn’t have to know that they were made with blended up black beans and oats.

 

He returned swiftly, eyebrow quirking as he walked into the room. Oikawa, true to his word, was back in bed. He was looking out the window, blankets fallen completely from his body. He turned and met Iwaizumi’s eyes, a smile spreading across his features.

 

“Iwa-chan, if I knew I just had to get sick for you to be nice to me I’d have done it a lot sooner.”

 

“Be quiet and sit up,” Iwaizumi ordered, which Oikawa obediently listened to. He propped himself up and pulled off the thicker blankets for now, leaving room for Iwaizumi to put down the tray. He checked his temperature quickly, wiping his face with a cool cloth and nodding contentedly before sitting down beside him and joining him.

 

“If you want that brownie, you need to eat all of your soup.”

 

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted but obliged. He blew on the soup, sipping it quietly. Iwaizumi hit play as they ate in silence, the only sounds coming from the television.

 

“It’s good. Thanks, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled as he put down his empty bowl. He picked up the cool tea, taking a bit sip. “Mmm good and sweet.” He leaned back, cuddling against Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi just hummed, allowing Oikawa to watch for a little while longer.

 

“Okay, time to pause, I want you to take a bath before bed.”

 

Oikawa huffed impatiently. “No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No, I’m comfy,” he muttered against Iwaizumi’s chest.

 

“You’ll get comfy again, you always do,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he resisted the urge to just shove Oikawa off the bed. _He’s sick_ , he reminded himself.

 

“Okay. Fine.” Oikawa huffed and sat up, holding his arms out. “Carry me, Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi said nothing, just wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. He carried him off to the bathroom, Oikawa nuzzling affectionately against his cheek. “So strong, Iwa-chan.”

 

“That’s what happens when you actually work out.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Oikawa scoffed, “we all know these biceps were carved by the gods.” He squeezed one arm affectionately before sighing and collapsing against him.

 

Iwaizumi blushed but rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. He dropped Oikawa down on to the sink as he busied himself filling the tub. Oikawa waited quietly which was really the only thing betraying how weak he felt. Normally he would be chatting away, but now he allowed himself to just lean back and close his eyes.

 

Iwaizumi shook his head, _the idiot. Letting himself get sick like this._ Mostly though, he thought that the idiot was himself.

 

“Iwa-chan, I think it’s ready,” Oikawa mumbled which pulled him out of his thoughts. Iwaizumi nodded and turned off the taps. He pulled Oikawa up by under the arms, pulling off his shirt. Oikawa shook his head, hair falling all out of place as he did so. Iwaizumi grinned; god, he looked cute. He slipped off his sweatpants, lifting him up to lower him in the warm tub. Oikawa’s already flushed face turned a shade darker from the heat, his eyes closing. He looked pleased.

 

Iwaizumi sat back on his knees, letting out a soft breath. He closed his eyes, just relaxing until the sound of sloshing water and hands at his hips jostled him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to Oikawa reaching over, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

 

“What are you-?”

 

“I want you in here with me,” he said. Iwaizumi just watched as he dropped his now damp shirt on the floor, reaching out the dip his thumbs below the waistband of his sweatpants. “Cuddles.” Oikawa huffed as he pulled at the material and it slid halfway down Iwaizumi’s ass before he reacted.

 

“Alright, alright,” he slid his pants the rest of the way down, discarding them off to the side. He felt almost embarrassed at the way Oikawa’s eyes fanned over his body. It was nothing new – they looked at each other naked almost every day – so he wasn’t sure why he felt suddenly shy. Perhaps it was because the look on Oikawa’s face wasn’t one of lust, but rather one of raw affection.

 

“Scooch over,” he mumbled, sliding in behind Oikawa who looked pleased as fucking punch. The brunet rested his back up against Iwaizumi’s chest, settling in between his legs like it was his own property (which, at this point, it pretty much was).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the f l u f f 
> 
> Someone needs to stop me lol. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I crossed 1000 kudos yesterday. I'm crying, oh my gosh, thank you to everyone who supports me in writing this silly fic. It means so much to me that so many people have even just smiled while reading my writing. ❤


	49. Oikawa: I Love Tofu

Iwaizumi pressed a hand against Oikawa's forehead, thumb brushing over his cheek. His hand still felt cool against his forehead, but Oikawa could definitely feel the difference between his own temperature from just a day ago. He had spent all of Friday and the better part of Saturday lazing around and sleeping, which left them here, Sunday morning. "You feel better today, Tooru." 

Oikawa smiled at him. He brought a hand up, tangling his fingers with Iwaizumi. “I feel a lot better!” He leaned forward to bring their lips together before freezing. “But Iwa-chan, _you_ look flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi lied, pulling back. He leaned back against the headboard with a huff. It was pretty easy for Oikawa to tell that he was not, in fact, fine.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly, scooching forward. When Iwaizumi went to turn away he jumped into his lap, straddling his hips with familiarity. He pressed their foreheads together, ignoring Iwaizumi’s grunts of disapproval. He could feel his heat though – it made Oikawa’s heart sink. “I got you sick.”

“It’s okay, it’s not a big deal,” Iwaizumi mumbled, blinking slowly. His head felt fuzzy. His entire body hot – he squirmed, uncomfortable. He was pretty sure he’d spent most of the night sweating as his clothes felt damp. His throat dry, he pursed his lips as he supressed a cough.

Oikawa looked at him guiltily, fidgeting in place. He opened his mouth a few times, like he was going to say something, but no words came out. Iwaizumi was about to open his mouth to sass him but Oikawa interrupted him with a soft kiss to his forehead. “Sorry.” He said it so quietly that if Iwaizumi weren’t straining to hear, he would have missed it. He pulled at Iwaizumi’s shirt, lifting it up and over his head in one swift motion. He moved to shimmy off the rest of his clothes while Iwaizumi sighed.

“It’s okay. Really.”

Oikawa just hummed as he took off the rest of his clothes. He disappeared for a moment, coming back with a fresh set of clothes for him and a cool cloth. He dressed him, offering him a smile as he pressed the cold cloth against his forehead. “I’ll make you something you like, okay?”

Iwaizumi mumbled softly under his breath and Oikawa offered him a soft smile. God, he was cute. “What was that Hajime?”

“Hmn, you’re pretty To.” Iwaizumi mumbled and pressed his face against Oikawa’s chest, cuddling into him.

“Oh? You think so, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa chuckled. He ran his fingers through his short black hair while Iwaizumi nodded clumsily.

“Mhm. Like a sparkly twinkle.”

Oikawa laughed. “A sparkly twinkle?”

“Mhm,” Iwaizumi mumbled, flopping back against the bed. Oikawa laughed and shook his head, pressing the cloth against his forehead.

“Alright, you just relax for a bit okay?” Oikawa smiled as he slipped out of bed.

It felt good to not feel like shit but he did really feel bad for putting Iwaizumi through this. He slipped into the bathroom first for a quick shower. He hadn’t washed his hair for the past four or so days and it was really starting to bother him, so he scrubbed it quickly and rinsed out his hair. He noted that he really liked the scent of Iwaizumi’s shampoo.

The kitchen was his next stop as he searched for something that he could cook. They had slept in pretty late – it was already almost noon so he wasn’t too concerned about serving him something breakfast related. Oikawa wasn’t a bad cook or anything. He just… wasn’t nearly as good as Iwaizumi. He relied more heavily on his knowledge of the basics and ability to very closely follow a recipe (“It’s like science, Iwa-chan! You have to follow the steps carefully or else it might explode!”)

His first thought was to make Iwaizumi’s favourite, Agedashi tofu. That plan was quickly tossed away when Oikawa messed up the recipe within the first five minutes.

Back to square one.

Oikawa searched until his eyes set upon some vegetables in his fridge. It would be easy enough to prepare a little vegetable soup to eat, and he was sure that Iwaizumi would be happy that he was giving him something that was good for his health and all that.

He searched online until he picked out a recipe and set to work. He spent the next half an hour chopping vegetables, measuring, carefully adding spices and herbs to flavour up the soup. He was just finishing up, setting it to simmer for a while when he heard a noise behind him.

Iwaizumi had come out of the bedroom, wrapped up in a blanket. He shuffled to the couch where he dropped down with a loud groan. “We have to tell Kou about the cheese?”

“Kou? Koutarou?” Oikawa looked at him curiously as he grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, glancing over at Iwaizumi. “What cheese?”

“We have to tell _Kou_ about the _cheese_!” He repeated with more emotion this time. Oikawa just looked at him incredulously.

“Umm. Can we tell him later?”

“No, call him now.”

“And tell him what exactly?”

Iwaizumi groaned, “Ugh, I’ll do it.” He glanced around as if searching for his phone but it was thankfully back in his bedroom.

“No, I got it babe. You just drink this.” Oikawa brought him a big glass of ice water which he drank gratefully. He got him set up on the couch, handing him his remote and turning on Netflix. “Pick something, I’ll be right back.”

“You’re going to tell him right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Oikawa chuckled, ruffling his hair. He smiled, pleased when Iwaizumi picked up the remote and selected where they’d left off on with _Avatar The Last Airbender_.

Oikawa grabbed his phone, checking a few messages. He opened up his group chat and typed in a message.

 **Tooru:** Koutarou

 **Tooru:** Iwa-chan wants me to tell you about the cheese

 **Koutarou:** Cheese?

 **Tooru:** He’s got a fever and he’s being so cute right now

 **Tooru:** [Attached Image]

 **Koushi:** Omg

 **Koushi** : He looks adorable

 **Tooru:** I know, right?

 **Tsukki:** Please don’t tell me you tried cooking something for him

 **Tooru:** Tsukki! So mean!

 **Tsukki:** I’m just remembering when you and Tetsu nearly caused an explosion in our apartment

 **Tetsurou:** TSUKKI you promised me we weren’t gonna talk about that again

 **Tsukki:** Keiji’s favourite cup was lost that day

 **Koutarou:** RIP Jarvis

 **Keiji:** We don’t talk about Jarvis.

 **Tetsurou:** sorry keiji :(

 **Yuu:** anyway

 **Yuu:** it’s Tetsu’s fault for not believing Tooru could cause an explosion with nothing but a few things from the kitchen

 **Tooru:** he learned not to doubt me that day!

 **Koutarou:** but srs tooru what is this about cheese???

 **Tooru:** no clue he’s delirious

 **Tooru:** he just told me that he’s sad he never got to meet a dinosaur

 **Tooru:** and he wishes he could have knit one a sweater

 **Tooru:** [Attached Video]

 **Keiji:** wow he’s cute. Sure you’re not poly? I bet iwa wouldn’t break my cups and then joke about it

 **Tetsurou:** omg keiji no I’m sorry

 **Koutarou:** keiji noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Yuu:** aren’t you guys all at home right now

 **Keiji:** yes

 **Keiji:** why

 **Yuu:** no reason

 **Koutarou:** keiji is reading in the study, tetsu and I are watching friends re-runs and tsukki is bed still

 **Yuu:** lol

 **Daichi:** I told him to not spend all his time coddling you, but I guess he didn’t listen.

 **Koushi:** you’re making sure he stays hydrated, right?

 **Koushi:** make sure he doesn’t sweat too much and his clothes are dry

 **Koushi:** get a cold cloth for his head and change it every half hour or so

 **Koushi:** he should eat something hot with lots of vitamins

 **Tooru** : yes mom, sorry dad! :(

 **Tooru:** I gave him water and food is being made

 **Kenma:** lmk if u need anything

 **Kenma:** still have some medicine left

 **Tooru:** thanks kenma-chan! ❤️

Oikawa looked up from his phone at feeling a weight next to him. Iwaizumi curled up next to him tightly, cheek rubbing against his shoulder affectionately. He dropped his phone on the coffee table, giving his full attention to his cuddly boyfriend.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi down, letting his head rest in his lap. He ran his long fingers through his hair, humming softly as Iwaizumi breathed slowly, falling into a gentle nap.

Iwaizumi drifted, snuggled up against Oikawa’s warm lap. He didn’t notice when Oikawa switched off the television, picking up a book to read quietly as Iwaizumi slept. He felt a shift and grumbled incoherently as Oikawa slipped off the couch, replacing his lap with a pillow. It wasn’t warm but at least it was comfy.

“Iwa-chan, come on, let’s eat something.” Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi did as asked, sitting up with only a little bit of a struggle. “I wanted to make your favourite but. Um. It didn’t work. So. I hope this is okay.” He got Iwaizumi set up and he took a slurp of the soup.

“It’s good babe. Thanks.”

Oikawa smiled as they ate. Iwaizumi already was looking better from the nap and food, settling back in to his previous position in Oikawa’s lap. “I love it when you’re so nice to me,” Iwaizumi mumbled against his chest.

Oikawa froze, that word sending tingles down his body. “Oh, y-yeah?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Mhm. Love tofu, too.”

At that, Oikawa relaxed and laughed. “Yeah, tofu’s pretty great huh?”

“Tasty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late guys I was busy writing Bokutsuki porn lol don't get me wrong Iwaoi is love & life but damn I am rarepair trash.
> 
> Haven't done any group chat action in a while so I felt it was due lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I cannot believe next chapter is chapter 50! I'm doing my best to make it a little extra special ;) This is kind of like one last chapter before a new arc I guess you would call it? Idk. I think it should be fun though. Just getting it all planned out, what I want to do! I might be altering the timeline a little bit. Just pushing it a few weeks forward, I've just got to figure out what it will be exactly, so I'll probably ramble about it for a bit lol. So anyway, requests are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	50. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: Yahoo!

Iwaizumi yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. It was finally lunch time, he was hungry, but for the first time in a long time he hadn’t brought anything with him for lunch. Things were getting busy this week – with Thanksgiving coming up they were having to rush through more content than usual to accommodate the holiday. He was definitely looking forward to the weekend to relax, and spending some more time with Oikawa.

He felt weird. This holiday was not normally something he looked forward to.

He hadn’t celebrated Thanksgiving since he was a teenager. Even then it had always been something tense. He didn’t have much extended family – his father had one brother, but they weren’t close, and his mother was an only child. Thanksgiving back then typically consisted of him trying to shrink into the tiniest possible form of himself, unable to taste any of the food his mother had prepared for them. It involved awkward conversations in which his parents forced him to interact with his cousins and nobody really liked each other, but they were sure good at pretending with adults around.

He pushed away those thoughts, though, because this year was different. He wasn’t going to be alone. He wasn’t going to be with his parents, either. He was going to spend it with Oikawa. They had already discussed it, albeit somewhat quickly. From what Iwaizumi understood, Oikawa’s parents never really celebrated the holiday. It just wasn’t something they did in their family, so they wouldn’t be getting together for the holiday. Not to mention it was a day’s drive away, which was a long way to go for one meal.

Oikawa had promised him that he would contribute to the meal in the way of baking him the best pecan pie he’d ever tasted. Iwaizumi was very interested in investigating this further.

Now, though? He was hungry. He contemplated whether he had time to run home, or if he had time to run to that take-out place a few streets over –

_Oh, yeah_. He had heard that they’d recently had a switch of management for their cafeteria. He’d avoided it pretty steadily for the three months he’d been working there after hearing that it was pretty much trash. Kyoutani had told him this morning though that this new change was apparently positive and that the food was actually pretty amazing now. Coming from Kyoutani who was the pickiest eater he knew, that was quite high praise.

“Well, might as well try it,” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself as he grabbed his wallet, pulling out the spare cash he kept in case he needed it. He left his office where he’d been marking some assignments between classes, heading upstairs to the cafeteria.

Heading in, Iwaizumi realized he had never actually been in here before. The cafeteria was pretty huge - and that was a good thing as it was packed with students – with long tables lining the middle of the room, all the way up to one wall. The other wall was clear and had an entryway on either side of the room – no door, by the looks of it, but an entrance for the line to start and an exit. Iwaizumi slipped into the line, curious as to the offerings.

He checked his phone, flipping through his text messages until he got close enough to actually examine the food. The line was thankfully moving pretty fast. As soon as he started to smell food cooking, Iwaizumi’s stomach growled loudly.

First he passed a cooler area with sushi, bowls of fruit and other things to grab and go. That didn’t particularly interest him today but he did gaze fondly at a bowl of chocolate pudding and whipped cream (his weakness) before continuing onwards.

He got to the hot food where a two men were chatting with the students and serving out whatever anyone ordered. One had messy brown hair and thin eyebrows – his name tag read “BOBATA”. The one next to him, who laughed and nearly dropped a grilled cheese sandwich on the floor, had a name tag that read “FUTAMATA”. There were about three others working in the back and cooking from what Iwaizumi could tell, but none of them looked familiar.

“Hey!” The one named Bobata greeted him. “What can I get for ya?”

Iwaizumi looked over the offerings before pointing to their ‘special’ of the day – grilled cheese sandwiches. “I’ll have one of those, please. With a salad.”

“Woohoo!” He seemed _way_ too excited about two slices of bread and some cheese, but who was Iwaizumi to burst his bubble. “Excellent choice, my man!” He grabbed one of the sandwiches and passed it over to the dark-haired teacher, who nodded in thanks. The other one, Futamata, slid his salad over the counter dramatically, cheering energetically when he caught it with ease. “Aw, yeah! Ten points!” The two high-fived and Iwaizumi had to wonder if they played around this much every day.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi cut in to which the two elicited another cheer and a whoop of “Yahoo!” before moving on to the next person in line. Iwaizumi laughed, continuing onward, glancing down at his lunch. He had to admit – it _did_ look pretty good.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” a familiar voice spoke. His ears perked as he hadn’t heard that voice in a long time. “And eating a sandwich fried in butter? What has the world come to?!”

Iwaizumi looked up only to be greeted by a face he hadn’t seen in _years._ “Teru.”

A bright smile lit up his features. Terushima Yuuji looked largely the same as when they had known each other. He still cut his hair in the same ridiculous way – his brown hair was shaved down on the sides (which was, mind you, his natural colour – Iwaizumi had investigated) with the top dyed blonde and spiked up. He looked more filled out, though – in college he was always muscular, but now his muscles flexed in a very appealing way and his shoulders squared out more than in his youth. Both of his ears were still pierced and he sported black studs in them. When he opened his mouth to begin to talk, Iwaizumi could tell that his tongue was still pierced, too.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, laughing. “Oh, no, wait – you teach here?!”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said, still a little dumbfounded that they were meeting like this. Since they’d parted ways they hadn’t really kept in touch. “I teach gym.”

“That is so _you_ ,” Terushima laughed, throwing back his head. “How have you been, man? It’s been what, three, four years?” He grinned and then noticed that there was, in fact, still a line behind Iwaizumi. “Ah, shi- I mean, shoot.” He quickly rang up his items. “Hey, we should catch up sometime. Are you free tonight?” He asked, taking the money Iwaizumi offered him.

“Well I coach volleyball after school, so I’ll be doing that until four-thirty,” Iwaizumi began, “then I might be having dinner with my boyfriend-“

“Oh, no way! You coach the boys team? You must know my nephew then.” Terushima paused, clicking in to what else Iwaizumi had said. “Man you’re dating someone?! That’s great! Hell yeah!” He offered Iwaizumi his palm to high-five.

Iwaizumi stared at it for a moment, before gingerly giving him one.

“Sweet!” Terushima bounded. “Well I’ll just talk to you later when I grab Makoto.”

Iwaizumi nodded, heading out of the line. His head was still spinning. He had not been expecting to run into his old college boyfriend today. Not only that, but he was Makoto’s uncle?

Iwaizumi shook his head, groaning. It was too much to process all at once. He decided to just retreat to his office to have lunch in complete silence. He didn’t even glance at his phone – just him and his binder, noting down grades and other marks until the warning bell rang, telling everyone in the school they had five minutes before fourth period started.

Iwaizumi threw out his trash – that food _had_ been really good – and headed to teach his last two classes of the day. Thankfully his students always kept him busy. His first class was _really_ getting into basketball which meant he had been spending every day going over plays, rules and regulations with them. They were finally getting on the court and he was surprised at how enthusiastically they were playing. Typically, this was his toughest class of the day.

His last class though was always easy – and today was no different. With the weather cooling it was a good day to take them out for a jog while the weather was still nice enough to do so. It was a good warm-up for Iwaizumi too, who left straight from his classes for the gym for volleyball practice. After last bell he jogged in, surprised to already find Oikawa there.

Pausing in the doorframe, Iwaizumi leaned back as he watched Oikawa. He was talking with Haruka – they were speaking animatedly, Oikawa waving his hands around and Haruka nodding intently like he was learning some big secret. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them.

That is, until he realized how grossly domestic he was being. Standing at the door and watching his boyfriend like a creep? What annoyed him the most was that the thought of being domestic didn’t even sound unappealing.

At long last Iwaizumi tread into the gym, starting practice.

Volleyball was great. Volleyball was something that always allowed Iwaizumi to clear his head. On the court he didn’t have to worry about his problems. He was never concerned about his outstanding student debt, his heat bill or the fact that he had definitely forgotten to wish his neighbour a happy birthday the other day.

It was just him, the ball and the court. Even when teaching – his mind was on nothing other than volleyball. Teaching the plays, the skills and practicing their hearts out.

The team was rounding out even better now after training camp. Iwaizumi realized he didn’t even have to worry about them; their captain was taking more initiative in working on their training regimen.

\-----

Oikawa let out a soft breath, stretching his legs out. Practice now over, the students all chatted as they filed out to go shower, change and go home.

His leg was a little sore from just too much jumping so Oikawa had taken it easy the second half of practice. He was packing up his things, dropping his bag just outside the gym doors. Iwaizumi had, once he realized he was in a bit of pain, expressly forbade him from helping to clean up and put things away. He felt banished as he took a seat on the steps. He heaved a sigh, glancing up at the sky. It was still fairly light out, so it wasn’t too late.

“Yoohoo!” A loud voice called from the pathway. Oikawa turned his head, squinting as he took in the sight of whoever was there. He didn’t look familiar – he wore an interesting cropped hair style, baggy black sweatpants and an orange shirt that was rolled up just enough to show off his impressive biceps. Oikawa nodded appreciatively.

“Hello!” He greeted back. He had no idea who this was, but that didn’t stop him from putting on his usual song and dance. He stood to greet him.

“Is practice over?” The stranger asked as he stopped in front of Oikawa, watching him curiously.

“Oh, yes~ they’re just cleaning up and Iwa-chan is making sure all of the equipment is put away.”

“Iwa-chan?” He pursed his lips before his eyes lit up. Oikawa could literally see his lightbulb moment. “Ohhh! You must be the boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend_? Oikawa froze. Who the hell was this and how did he know about him and Iwaizumi?

“Um,” Oikawa faltered, really not sure what to say in this situation. “I don’t-“

“Ohhhh,” The man shook his hands in front of his head wildly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“No I don’t think-“

“I just saw-“

“We aren’t really-“

“I don’t know why-“

“Stop!” Iwaizumi’s voice boomed from the doorway, Oikawa shrieking from surprise and the man stumbling backwards. “Oh my god you two, since when are the two most childish, boisterous people I know so awkward?”

“Um.” Oikawa paused. “What? What’s going on, who is this, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose where he could feel an incoming headache. “This is Terushima Yuuji. He works in the cafeteria,” he began, “I just ran into him today.”

“…Oh?” Oikawa looked as though this answered none of his questions whatsoever. “So why did you-“

“We knew each other in college.” Iwaizumi looked behind him, making sure no students had wandered into the gym. He was safe – they were either in the showers or the club room. “In fact. We dated for a while.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah! Iwa’s a pretty cool dude!” The man who was apparently named Terushima spoke, opening his mouth wide in a grin. Oikawa’s breath caught when he noticed that tongue ring. “I mean, we dated and it was cool, but it wasn’t like we broke up dramatically or anything,” Terushima offered. Oikawa looked to him, very grateful that at least _someone_ was talking to him and filling in the myriad of blanks here. “We just kind of mutually decided. I had to move, he was busy starting his career. It was cool. No lingering feelings or anything.”

Oikawa nodded. It was kind of a lot to process all at once. “Um, alright.”

“Anyway,” Terushima said, “Iwa, you didn’t tell me your boyfriend was smoking fucking hot.”

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to flush beet red.

“Nice.” He offered another high five to Iwaizumi who just threw his face into his hands and groaned, exasperated.  

Footsteps echoed behind them and Iwaizumi turned to see students heading out. Seijuro and Momo left, jumping into the older brother’s car, giving a few a ride home. Rin grabbed his bike, Rei and Nagisa always walked. Haru and Makoto came out last. Oikawa did not miss the way their hands lingered together until they noticed the three adults looking their way.

“Well we should get going eh, Makoto?” Terushima smirked as he threw an arm around his shoulder.

Makoto just laughed, “Yeah, Uncle Teru. Thanks for practice today, Iwaizumi-sensei, Oikawa-sensei.” Ever polite, the boy offered them a curt bow before heading off with Terushima.

Haruka headed off too, blushing after he realized what Oikawa had seen. “It was just us, so it’s okay, Haru, but unless you’re both ready you might want to be a bit more discreet.” He laughed as Haruka blushed and raced off for his bicycle.

“Well, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he grabbed his gym bag, “I hope you’ve still got energy because I need those big muscles to carry some grocery bags for me. Koushi-chan has given me the shopping list for this weekend and there is no way I can do it without law and order.”

Iwaizumi gave him a confused look until Oikawa sidled up behind him, squeezing his biceps. “Law,” he squeezed the left, “and order.” He squeezed the right to show his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am in love with writing Terushima. That was so much fun oh my goodness here I come rarepair hell I need to write more of this nerd! (I'm not super attached to any one Terushima ship though so tell me please if you have a ship suggestion for him!)
> 
> THANK YOU for reading! I hope you enjoyed~ :) <3


	51. Iwaizumi: Old Memories

As it turned out, Terushima was both as Iwaizumi remembered him and yet at the same time very different.

Their interactions began slowly that week. Iwaizumi would pop in to the cafeteria to grab a coffee in the morning (now that it tasted better than the previous company who basically made a hot watery mess) or a lunch on occasion. They’d chat briefly, learning small random things about each other. Terushima still had an obsession with hot sauce and liked to eat almost everything as spicy as possible. Iwaizumi still drank his coffee with flavoured creams or sweeteners. Terushima still listened to a lot of really obscure rap and hip hop. Iwaizumi had a soft spot for Disney movies, something that Oikawa had yet to discover.

Iwaizumi was filled with strange feelings at getting to know Terushima again. It brought him right back to a few years ago when they had been together, and subsequently, broke up. After work that Thursday, he sat in his office, lost in memories.

Their relationship had been good. Honestly, before Oikawa, it was the best relationship Iwaizumi had been in. They had met by chance, at a coffee shop on campus. Terushima had come off exactly as he was – loud, a little overbearing, way too heavy on the flirting. Iwaizumi would have thought he was straight, as he was flirting heavily with the female barista when Iwaizumi got in the line behind him, except he turned his affections towards the burly male shortly thereafter.

Which was not as off-putting as Iwaizumi had imagined it to be.

“I wouldn’t have really thought I’m your type,” Iwaizumi droned as he waited for his coffee. Terushima back then was bright and constantly the center of attention. He grinned and Iwaizumi’s breath hitched.

“What, since when is hot not my type?” Terushima took a large sip of his espresso, sidling a little closer to Iwaizumi. “I’m not particularly bothered by anything other than that.”

“Well that’s romantic,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he took his drink and turned to leave. “Sure makes a guy feel special.” With that, he walked off and left a tongue-tied Terushima in his wake.

Terushima met him there for an entire two weeks, every single day at four fifteen in the afternoon. It was like clockwork and Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely convinced that Terushima wasn’t ditching class or work to make it happen but he didn’t ask.

Every day, Terushima would flirt with him, try to bribe the barista to let him pay for Iwaizumi’s coffee and ask him out.

Iwaizumi would laugh, shake his head and sometimes send back some biting comments which were more than often not disguised in subtle flirting.

On the fourteenth day, Iwaizumi finally replied differently.

“Okay,” he said to Terushima, who was already preparing his rejection response.

“Oh, Iwaizumi! You wound me- wait, what? Did you just say yes?” Terushima grinned so widely that Iwaizumi could see his tongue ring peeking out from between his lips and it looked extremely inviting.

“Yeah,” he said, picking up his phone. “Text me the details.”

They exchanged numbers and just like that things leaped forward. Iwaizumi began to learn how to even date someone which was a mystery to him, considering that he had hardly even been on any dates. He was far too shy just approach a guy and ask if he were gay. Terushima would spend nights at his apartment listening to Iwaizumi bitch about that one professor who absolutely sucked at teaching, basically just assigned chapters of the textbook to them every day. Terushima opened up to Iwaizumi about his brother who wouldn’t even acknowledge his existence. It was nice, that feeling. It was like they were very good friends who had a lot of sex.

A lot of _excellent_ sex, mind you. Iwaizumi had only begun to discover the wonders of a dick before Terushima introduced him to a lot of new concepts. To say that he was filthy would be a serious understatement.

That wasn’t to say there wasn’t affection – soft touches, comforting cuddles and lots of hand holding. They obviously liked each other a lot but after being together for only four months, a road block came up that they weren’t quite ready to surmount.

“I have to move,” Terushima told him one morning after they’d had sex, lazily. Iwaizumi had almost fallen back asleep, his eye sliding open.

“What?” He looked up; Terushima was propped up on his elbow beside him, fingers lazily swirling patterns on his chest.

“Mhm,” Terushima sighed, pressing a kiss against Iwaizumi’s forehead. “My mom isn’t doing very good. My dad passed last spring and she needs someone to take care of her.” He was looking down at him quite honestly and Iwaizumi felt his heart still at it. “My brother, well, he would frankly suck at it. It’s something that I would be good at.”

“What about college?”

“It’s okay. I didn’t really know what I was going to do here, anyway,” Terushima replied almost a little sadly, but he hid it pretty well. “It’s not a huge loss. My brother is the one going to be a doctor anyway.”

Iwaizumi looked at him before nodding. He wasn’t going to push it – something in Terushima’s voice, in his look, told him that he didn’t want that. “I understand.”

A small smile brushed across his features. “I’m sorry, but I’m not really equipped for the whole long distance thing.”

“I would have figured,” Iwaizumi chuckled lowly. He tilted his head, looking up into familiar almond eyes. “You’re way too clingy.”

“You know it,” Terushima mumbled as he leaned in close, pressing kisses in the crook of his neck. “I don’t think my hand would treat me nearly as good as you do, either.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Iwaizumi smirked as he pulled his head up roughly for a sloppy kiss. “So what do you say? I think we can forget about that for today.”

“One last day,” Terushima smiled as he slipped as his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth. They moved together with urgency, Iwaizumi’s hands sliding up Terushima’s back and resting comfortably on his shoulder blades. Terushima slipped a knee between Iwaizumi’s thighs finding him already pleasantly aroused.

“Just one,” Iwaizumi promised, pulling him close and losing himself in Terushima’s body.

Iwaizumi jolted.

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. His eyes glanced up to see Oikawa, the far-too-beautiful brunet yawning through his smile.

“Iwa-chan,” he said softly, pattering up to his desk where he sat himself down in Iwaizumi’s lap. “You looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?”

“Terushima,” Iwaizumi said honestly, his hand slipping under the back of Oikawa’s shirt to rub at his back. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him. It’s like two times in my life are coming together and it feels weird.”

Oikawa laughed, “I understand.” It was recently that he, too, was confronted with an old ex, although their break up had been less than amicable.

“You know, he’s not close with his family, and his parents have both passed.” Iwaizumi paused to press his face against Oikawa’s shoulder. “I know you only just met him, but… I kind of feel like I need to? Would it be okay to invite him to Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Hm, that would mean Makoto too right? He’s his nephew?” Oikawa asked as he picked his phone up out of his pocket.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi stilled for a moment while Oikawa flicked through his messages. “I know it’s probably weird and you’ve already done the shopping and-“

“Iwa-chan, it’s fine,” Oikawa laughed, turning his head to press a kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips. It was brief, _too_ brief for Iwaizumi’s liking, but he allowed Oikawa to pull away. “I’ll just need to talk to Koushi to make sure we have enough food.” Begrudgingly, he pulled himself off Iwaizumi’s lap. “I’ll go do that, you talk to Teru-chan, okay?”

“You seem totally fine with this.”

“Of course. A chance to dig up old dirt on my Iwa-chan? I’m in!” Oikawa cackled evilly and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Bye, Iwa-chan.” He bit his lip as if wanting to say more, but disappeared out the door.

Iwaizumi didn’t think much of it, packing his things and heading upstairs. He hoped to be on time and was pleased to find the cafeteria crew cleaning their things and preparing food for the next day. By the copious amounts of patties they were preparing it must be the famously-awaited hamburger day.

He headed in, nodding politely at one of the guys who gave him a grin.

“Iwaizumi!” Terushima noticed him quickly, coming over and wiping his hands on his apron. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was hoping we could grab some coffee or something. Catch up?” Iwaizumi offered hoping that it didn’t sound as awkward as he felt it did.

Terushima only smirked. “Sure thing! Wanna meet down the road at _ti amo_ or whatever it is? Fifteen?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “That sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an unplanned accident woops but I really liked it? Iwateru is growing on me ~~help I ship it~~ I also had to physically stop myself from writing a smut scene there /sweats
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading :) <3


	52. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: Look at the List!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Sunday update! Enjoy! :)

"So," Terushima looked up at Iwaizumi over his cup of coffee, which was steaming hot, "how have you been, Iwaizumi?" He tilted his head to the side, looking at Iwaizumi curiously. He was not one to beat around the bush – he had come here to talk so he basically just jumped right into the questions.

It had been so long since they had seen each other, Iwaizumi almost didn't even know where to start with that question. So, he thought back to the very beginning.

He briefly mentioned his graduation, the few years he spent teaching elsewhere, but what was really important to him was what had happened since the summertime. Since he had moved here, started working, met Oikawa, and so many other people.

"Yeah, Tooru and I have been together... two months now? It's been about that long." Iwaizumi took a long sip of his coffee; they truly made the best coffee here. It wasn't like in many coffee shops where when he ordered hazelnut coffee the barista would add way too many pumps of hazelnut syrup. The coffee itself was flavoured, roasted with the beans and it truly made all the difference. He sipped back his coffee and sighed contentedly. “Honestly, sometimes I can’t believe it’s only been a few months. I feel like I’ve known him forever.”

Normally he would feel embarrassed about saying such things, but since Oikawa wasn’t actually here to hear them it somehow made them easier to actually articulate.

"You two seem like a bit of an odd pair." Terushima laughed as he shook his hand dismissively, "I don't mean that in a bad way! Just, I mean, looking at you two together. Your personalities seem a bit opposite. I’ve only talked to him a few times now but he seems quite funny.”

"I guess it's true that opposites attract, right?" Iwaizumi smirked, continuing on, "you'll understand when you get to know him."

The blonde nodded, running a hand through his hair. While he did look largely the same as when Iwaizumi previously knew him, he did seem somewhat more... mature. Well, mature compared to the ball of trouble that he used to be.

"You seem happy," Terushima observed.

"I am."

"That's good." Terushima laughed a little, looking to the window. People walked about everywhere out there; shopping for ingredients for dinner, students going to and from after-school activities all dressed up in their karate gis or carrying their swimming bags. He looked almost longingly, leading Iwaizumi to raise a brow quizzically.

"What about you, Teru? What are you getting up to?" It seemed clear that Terushima probably had never gone back to college after leaving to take care of his mother, which Iwaizumi considered to be a real pity. He had a lot of potential; he hoped he was doing something that he enjoyed.

"Oh, well. I have been back here ever since I left college. My mother passed a year ago now? So after that, I tried to figure out what to do now that I couldn't hide behind her. In a way, it was kind of a good thing. Don’t think I’m horrible for thinking that…” Terushima laughed nervously, “but she was in a lot of pain and is in a better place now. Plus, I finally get to be my own person. Which somehow ended up starting a catering company with some of my buddies from high school.”

“You always could cook,” Iwaizumi noted as he remembered many a hearty lunch and fancy dinner he’d been served.

“Yeah, well, a few of them had gone to college together for business, and when they got together with me we sort of realized that this would be a good niche to get into. It allowed us to make our own hours, too, which was really helped for me and Makoto.” Terushima finished the last of his coffee.

“I don’t mean to pry, but… why are you taking care of Makoto?” Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side. He had never really looked before but after finding out that Makoto was Terushima’s nephew – _well_ he might have had a look in the student records just to see if he was listed as his parental guardian. Which he was. He was the sole guardian listed, at that.

“Hmm well it’s kind of a long story. I don’t think many of Makoto’s friends really know, just so you know. You remember my brother?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Yeah, the asshole?”

“That’s the one!” Terushima chuckled lowly. “Well, he was never accepting of me for being bi… we have never got along. And about a year and a half ago, Makoto came out to him as being gay. Let’s just say that it didn’t exactly go over very well.”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, not saying anything as Terushima continued.

“Well, he of course got into a huge fight. He still is one of those who believes that being gay is a choice, and not just the way somebody is. He started in on him about how he was wrong, there was no way _his son_ could be gay. It was pretty ugly. Makoto ended up leaving and coming to my mom’s house, because she was the only family member he ever really saw.”

“You two weren’t close when he was growing up?”

“No, my brother hardly even let me see him. He was convinced I would influence him, or something. I saw him a handful of times before that. I didn’t even recognize him at first, since he looks nothing like my brother. Well, he came in and told us the entire story. My mom was pretty set on him staying with us – but with her health failing, she was really worried about what might happen if she passed. She asked me to become his legal guardian. My brother was surprisingly generous with the paperwork.” Terushima took a deep breath. “And it’s been us ever since. At first, I don’t think he really liked me, but I grew on him.”

“I’m sorry, Teru.” Iwaizumi met his gaze and Terushima was relieved to see that he wasn’t looking at him with pity, or sympathy. Rather, it was empathy. It was refreshing.

“Thanks. I’m still learning this whole parenting thing, but Makoto is a really awesome kid so I’ve been pretty lucky. Anyway… that’s my story.”

Iwaizumi nodded. When things like this happened, there had to be a reason for it, right? People didn’t just walk back into your lives for no reason. Call it fate, or what have you – Iwaizumi believed in it, so he asked, “Say, Teru, what are you two doing for Thanksgiving?”

\-----

“ _No,_ Kyou-chan, for the last time we do not need any chicken. It’s Thanksgiving! That’s not what we eat!” Oikawa threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. He had been sent out with the _actual_ final shopping list, now accounting for two extra mouths to feed. Sugawara had claimed he was “too tired” to go and help him with the shopping and the only one left at school had been Kyoutani.

For some reason, Kyoutani wasn’t even sure himself yet why, he had agreed to help Oikawa.

“Why do you only listen to Iwa-chan?” Oikawa mumbled as he pushed the cart down the store. Kyoutani padded after him like a somewhat annoyed, yet faithful puppy.

“How about this?” Kyoutani asked, grabbing a loaf of bread.

“No, we’re good on bread.”

“This?” Now it was a package of Oreos.

“No.”

“This?”

“Damn it Kyou-chan, look at the list!”

“I _did_ but I think it’s important that we also pick up a pineapple like what if someone wants pineapple after we eat? Fruit can be very cleansing to the palette.”

“You’ve been watching way too much _Chopped!_ ”

“You’re just bitter that I totally called your dish on being way too salty.”

“Salty?” A familiar voice rang from the other aisle. “Tsukki, it’s your bat signal! GO FORTH!”

“Shut the fuck up Tetsu.”

Oikawa turned the corner quickly, nearly toppling over his half-full cart to see Kuroo and Tsukishima grinning at them. “Koushi told us you might need some help. Keiji was roped into babysitting Koutarou…”

A shiver made its way through Oikawa’s body. “Enough said. I’ll never forget the last time Kou came with me for groceries.”

“It’s something we’d all like to forget,” Kuroo shook his head.

“Unfortunately I think that will be on his record forever.” Tsukishima plucked the list from Kyoutani’s hands.

“There’s also the video footage,” Oikawa added.

“And those employees will probably never forget it.” Kuroo sighed sadly.

Kyoutani just shook his head. “Yeah, I have no idea what you’re talking about but what’s the verdict on the pineapple?”

“No,” all three said in unison.

He just scoffed. “Fine then, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 If you have any comments or suggestions, please leave them below! 
> 
> I spent all day yesterday working on a BokuAkaKuroTsuki fic (sorry there was no update yesterday!), so if you like the OT4 please check it out! I am extremely proud with how the finished product came together :)
> 
> Sorry that not a lot happens in this chapter. Just some backstory for Teru and the beginnings of silliness that will be Thanksgiving. I'm extremely exited to write that Thanksgiving dinner lol it's gonna be amusing. I'm thinking of doing a series of chapters soon for Kyouhaba, Daisuga, Asanoya and the OT4 - if you have any thoughts on that, please let me know! Would you be interested in seeing them, or would it be best to try for one long chapter that includes all of the other ships? Or should I just start uploading those chapters separately as one-shots and link them all together as a fic series?
> 
> Again, thanks! It's thanks to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos that this fic is still even going on :)


	53. Oikawa: Good Morning

Oikawa always loved holiday mornings. That was easily one of the main perks of being a teacher – he never had to go to work on a holiday. He could lay in bed, listen to the soft sounds outside his window, feel the breeze coming in and just _relax._

Which was _exactly_ what he intended to do that Thanksgiving morning.

He rolled over, curling into the warm body at his side. Iwaizumi didn’t move – he was a very heavy sleeper – and Oikawa was able to burrow into his side, face completely pressed against him. He let an arm snake around Iwaizumi, giving him a soft squeeze. All he got in response was a quiet grunt which made him chuckle.

As it turned out, holidays when he woke up in Iwaizumi’s bed, wearing only his briefs and one of Iwaizumi’s old t-shirts, smelling of him and surrounded by his warmth were a thousand times better than waking up by himself.

He let his body relax, mind wandering.  This afternoon he’d be going to Sugawara’s place to help him get ready for their dinner tonight, along with Kenma. All of the tasks for the day had been carefully divided in order to break up the work – Oikawa would be helping Sugawara clean and was in charge of the set-up and the vegetable. This was mostly because of the fact that he got very worried about _exactly_ where each one of the decorations up and no Koushi you _can’t_ just put two orange napkins next to each other there was an _order_ -

Iwaizumi got an actual and was preparing a few dishes at his own place, which he would bring over. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Asahi, Yahaba and Terushima were also bringing food. Everyone else, surely, would arrive with a bottle of wine (or, in Nishinoya’s case, if it was anything like last year a bottle of whiskey), some kind of dessert or whatever else they scrounged up. Nobody really cared – everyone just contributed what they were able to – what was most important was being in the company of each other.

While Oikawa was excited to get to know Terushima, he’d have been lying if he said he wasn’t a bit nervous. Okay, a bit _jealous_. He got to know Iwaizumi at a completely different time of his life – a time that Oikawa would never get to experience. He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help himself. He grumbled, trying to push those thoughts away, as his phone vibrated loudly from the night stand.

Iwaizumi groaned, arms finding their way around Oikawa and squeezing tightly. He didn’t open his eyes as his phone beeped again and _again_. Oikawa squirmed, trying to get out to go and answer it but Iwaizumi held him strongly.

“No, To, it’s too early,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he buried his face in Oikawa’s soft brown hair.

The brunet laughed, “I know Hajime; I’ll make it stop.” He wiggled enough to loosen Iwaizumi’s grip, pushing his arms up and away so he could roll to the far side of the bed.

Iwaizumi went slack, curling up back into the blankets. _So cute,_ Oikawa smiled as he grabbed his phone. Thankfully, it was not a phone call, but rather notifications from his group chat.

 **Koushi:** RISE AND SHINE KIDS

 **Koushi:** [Attached GIF]

 **Tetsurou:** KOUSHI YOU ARE AN ANGEL BUT SOMEHOW STILL EVIL?

 **Tetsurou:** HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE

 **Keiji:** It’s about time you woke up, Kei and I have been sitting outside having coffee for an hour. Come out when you get up Tetsu

 **Koushi:** YUU ARE YOU AWAKE

 **Koushi:** YUU

 **Koushi:** Is Koutarou awake?

 **Tsukki:** No, but I’m not touching that.

 **Koushi:** Fair. Okay, if he’s not up in an hour call me and put me on speaker next to him

 **Keiji:** Roger that

 **Koushi:** YUU, TOORU, HAJIME, YOU’D BETTER BE UP

 **Tooru:** I’m up, Koushi-chan ^w^

 **Koushi:** And Hajime?

 **Tooru:** Soon. I’ll make sure.

 **Koushi:** Okay

 **Koushi:** Kenma?

 **Yuu:** he’s online on live ugh I fell asleep on the couch

 **Koushi:** Kenma, pause that game and come help me clean up!

 **Kenma:** I am cleaning up.

 **Kenma:** Cleaning the mess the Joker made of Gotham City.

 **Tsukki:** Kou’s still not up, but I got Tetsu in the shower.

 **Tooru:** You’re going to try and wake him up?

 **Tooru:** You know, in difficult moments like these, I like to turn to a higher power

 **Tsukki:** Religion?

 **Tooru:** No, Star Wars

 **Tooru:** Do or do not, there is no try.

 **Keiji:** Easy to say, coming from the guy who doesn’t have to deal with morning Kou

 **Tsukki:** We refer to him as “Gou” as in, go away because he’s a menace for at least ten minutes after he wakes up.

 **Tsukki:** After that? He’s fine…

 **Tooru:** Good lcasdjck

“Hajime!” Oikawa cried, dropping his phone down against the bed. While Oikawa was busy keeping his attention on his phone, Iwaizumi had sidled up beside him, his front pressed flush against Oikawa’s back. His hand was draped over Oikawa’s waist, his hand gripping his cock over his briefs.

“Yes, Tooru?” He asked, voice husky as he slid his hand under the waistband of his briefs. His fingers curled around Oikawa’s cock, who keened at the touch. He was already half-hard but when Iwaizumi began to stroke him and suck at the skin on his shoulder mercilessly.

“Ahn…” Oikawa screwed his eyes shut, leaning back into Iwaizumi’s touch. He felt hot – so hot – but didn’t dare interrupt Iwaizumi and take off his shirt.

“Turn over, To,” Iwaizumi ordered, withdrawing his hand. Oikawa didn’t want his hand off him for any longer than necessary so he hurriedly rolled over and slid his briefs further down his ass. His cock sprang out fully, red and flushed, pressed against his navel.

Iwaizumi reached over him for the lube in their nightstand, and Oikawa couldn’t help but give his ass a nice, firm smack.

Iwaizumi smirked, looking at him with an extremely pleased expression. He dropped back down on the bed next to Oikawa; one hand pressed against the back of Oikawa’s head, drawing him in for a kiss. It was a bit wet and sloppy, but nevertheless perfect. Iwaizumi uncapped the lube, dribbling some on his fingers before doing the same to Oikawa.

The brunet wiggled closer, one hand finding Iwaizumi’s boxers and pulling them down to expose his dick. His hand slid around Iwaizumi’s waist, squeezing his ass and playing with his hole. Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss and finally each of their free hands found each other’s dick.

It wasn’t hurried, rushed, or particularly needy. They weren’t fucking; it wasn’t fueled by passion or raw arousal. Instead it was slow and steady, filled with nothing more than raw adoration and affection. And Oikawa loved it.

It was _intimate,_ and Oikawa’s heart swelled when Iwaizumi pressed further into the kiss, sucking on his boyfriend’s bottom lip. Their tongues played together lazily, lips warm and soft.

Iwaizumi squeezed tightly, increasing his pace. Oikawa moaned but followed suit, letting one finger press into Iwaizumi for added stimulation as he pumped his cock. Their bodies pressed together, not really kissing anymore more so panting into each other’s mouths.

Oikawa’s finger found Iwaizumi’s sweet spot and he rubbed against it mercilessly. Iwaizumi saw stars, toes curling, eyes squeezing shut and he gripped tightly on to Oikawa, jerking him off fast. He was close, _so close_ , but he wanted so badly to see Oikawa’s face right as he came-

“ _Hajime!_ ” Oikawa keened, back arching as he came in Iwaizumi’s hand, who kept on moving his hand as Oikawa trembled from the overwhelming pleasure. He came at nearly the same time, another brush against his prostate sending him over the edge.

They panted, Oikawa nuzzling against Iwaizumi’s throat, mouth hanging open and hand still on his cock.

Oikawa’s phone continued to beep but they ignored it, favouring instead to continue nuzzling and pressing kisses against Iwaizumi’s jaw.

“Good morning, Hajime.” Oikawa let out a breathless laugh. “Now _that_ was a nice way to wake up.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Mornin’, Tooru.”

\-----

Oikawa knocked at Sugawara’s door before testing the knob. It was unlocked, so he just walked like in like he always did.

“Koushi-chan! Daichi!” He called, kicking off his shoes and lining them up beside the others on their shoe rack.

“Kitchen,” came their muffled response.

Oikawa knew his way around their house – it didn’t take him long to find them in the kitchen. Sugawara had a pale blue apron tied around his front which was smeared in flour – he was stirring something, eyes flicking between the bowl and his tablet which was propped up and showing him the recipe.

Sawamura was checking on the turkey which was doing its think in a roaster in the corner of the kitchen.

“Alright,” Oikawa said, dropping his bag down on one of the kitchen chairs. “Where should I start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist omg ~~sorry I'm trash~~  
>  Tomorrow will be Thanksgiving! So if you have any suggestions please leave them below!
> 
> Thank you for reading~ <3 I appreciate all comments and kudos! :)


	54. Multiple POV: Thanksgiving Pt. 1

Nishinoya squinted, yawning as he glared down at his phone. It was early, he was tired and for some reason he had fallen asleep on the couch again.

Well, not for _some reason_ , he was texting with Asahi and gaming with Tanaka until he passed out. He pulled up his phone, smiling fondly at the messages. Asahi had been getting bolder with his messages. Initially he would rarely text – and when he did, it was rarely more than a few words. Now, though, Asahi texted him almost every day.

It was nice – really, it was. Nishinoya _loved_ being able to talk to him like this. It wasn’t awkward; it was easy, like he was talking to someone he’d known forever. Which, he supposed… he kind of was.

However, that’s _all_ they’d done. Neither had gotten up the nerve to ask the other out. Nishinoya was worried that if he pushed Asahi away, he’d run and be gone forever. Asahi, he had no idea of Nishinoya’s affections for him.

The whole situation made Tanaka – who could _clearly_ see how much they were pining for each other – absolutely annoyed. Neither one would listen to him when he told them that _it was going to work out_. Now he just plainly ignored them and their antics.

Nishinoya rolled out of bed, hopping into the shower. He tried his very best to keep thoughts of Asahi from his head (failed), especially remembering how amazing he’d looked a few weeks ago after getting soaked from the rain (doubly failed). He grunted, frustrated, dealing with the problem he’d created before he was able to get dressed and ready to go.

He was no cook and he wasn’t about to try and fight that now, so Nishinoya settled for bringing a nice bottle of whiskey with him. Considering how much of his diet consisted of vodka and cup noodles, this was practically a food group anyway.

His phone rang on his table and he made his way to it, balancing a cup of instant coffee as he picked it up without checking the caller id. “Yo!”

“Hello, Noya-san.” It was Asahi. Nishinoya blushed instinctively.

“Asahi! Um, hi… how are you?” He asked, sitting down and sipping at his coffee. God, the sound of Asahi’s voice…

“I’m good, thanks. I was just wondering if I could get a ride with you today. One of my tires is a bit flat today and I’d rather have it checked out than drive it there and not be able to drive it back.”

 _Always so serious…_ Nishinoya chuckled to himself before answering, “Sure! What time should I pick you up?”

“Um, well Suga-san said that lunch will be served for one, so how about noon?”

“Sounds good! I’ll see you then, Asahi!”

“Alright, thank you. See you soon, Noya.”

 _See you soon, Noya._ His heart flopped remembering Asahi’s words.

\-----

“Keiji, do we have any more flour?”

“It’s in the fridge, Testu.”

“The _fridge?!_ ”

Akaashi sighed. “Yes, which is exactly where we’ve kept it for the past two years.”

Kuroo grumbled but checked in the fridge where, low and behold, the flour lived. “Why do we keep it here again?”

“Keeps it fresh,” Tsukishima mumbled as he rinsed out their used coffee cups from the morning. He popped them into the dishwasher – he was still grateful for the addition of that into the house. He’d already prepared his dessert the night before – it was chilling in the fridge now. “Tetsu, it was your idea.”

“What? Are you serious?!” Kuroo stared at him incredulously, squinting his eyes.

“Yeah. It’s true.” Bokuto’s voice slipped into the kitchen and Kuroo jolted. The thing about Bokuto was if he was woken up before his internal clock was ready, he was a complete monster for at least ten minutes after he’d woken up. His grump put Tsukishima to absolute shame. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he had become human again or not, so he peered carefully around the fridge door.

Thankfully, he saw Bokuto with his face buried into Tsukishima’s back, their hands linked together.

Good. He was safe.

Akaashi padded off to shower and Tsukishima allowed Bokuto to hold him. He was, surprisingly, a huge cuddler. “You want something to drink, Kou?” The blonde asked. He was surprisingly the kindest to Bokuto after he got in one of his morning bad moods. Perhaps it was because it takes a grump to understand one.

“Iced tea,” he requested meekly, swallowing. Tsukishima pulled away from him to pour a big glass of the chilled tea, dropping in a few ice cubes. Bokuto moved to sit at the stools in front of their kitchen island, pulling Tsukishima in to his lap where he was able to bury his face against his back again.

“Hn, thanks, babe.” Bokuto kissed the back of Tsukishima’s neck, who just laughed.

“Sure thing.” Tsukishima turned his gaze to Kuroo – “Tetsu, you need to sift the flour.”

“Oh, shit-“

\-----

Kyoutani looked down at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time.

He was _nervous_ , and he couldn’t figure out why.

Ever since Halloween, he and Yahaba had been spending progressively more and more time together. They’d gone on a few dates – to the drive-in cinema, a hike on a Sunday, a few restaurants. It had been nice, honestly, and a lot easier than Kyoutani had imagined.

He felt awkward as hell right now though, actually dressed _nice_ for a change. He was wearing a pair of navy blue slacks that fit his figure well, and a pale red button-up. There was _no way_ he was wearing a tie (which is what he’d told Oikawa, who had pestered him _forever_ about what he was going to wear before he finally caved and video chatted with him. He’d never admit it to Oikawa, but he was extremely grateful that the brunet had picked out his entire outfit). He shuffled his feet, fiddling with the phone in his pocket before finally getting over his fear and knocking at the door.

He heard nothing but silence for a few moments before a bang from inside, punctuated with a “Ah, sh- I’ll be right there!”

Kyoutani couldn’t help but chuckle – he remembered that corner in his kitchen where Yahaba was always stubbing his toes. The door finally pulled open and Kyoutani sucked in a deep breath.

Yahaba always looked good but today it actually looked like he was trying. His brown hair was brushed to the side impeccably, black pants hugging his thighs. He wore a white and teal striped t-shirt and as Kyoutani looked up, a bright smile highlighted his features.

“Kyoutani,” he smiled. “You’re early. Mind coming in while I finish packing up?”

The blonde nodded, resisting the urge to flush a little as he walked into Yahaba’a apartment. He’d only been here a few times but he liked the feel of his apartment – not to mention the smell. It, of course, reminded him of Yahaba.

He looked at the brunet who headed into the kitchen. He had made some sort of sweet potato dish and some sort of cheesy broccoli and cauliflower dish. He was spooning them into travel containers as Kyoutani took a seat at his kitchen island, resting his chin on his hands.

“You look really nice,” Yahaba commented, a smile on his lips.

Kyoutani blushed.” Thanks. You, too.”

\-----

Oikawa sighed happily, dropping down on to Sugawara’s couch. He was finally finished with his preparations for their dinner – he was happy for that. The table was set, bowls out, everything colour coordinated _just so_ and Oikawa just had enough time to touch up his hair in the bathroom.

Kenma was still on the couch, eyes glued on the screen of his tablet. Oikawa had only gotten him to help in chopping up some vegetables and setting up the smallest of decorations by promising him an hour of uninterrupted gaming time before dinner, so he kept to his promise and didn’t bother him.

He picked up his phone, turning it on and checking through his messages. One from Iwaizumi made him grin.

 **Hajime:** I’m omw. Finished with the rolls  & rice. See u soon.

It wasn’t punctuated with an onslaught of hearts and smiley faces like Oikawa’s own texts generally were but it was domestic in Iwaizumi’s own way.

 **Me:** Can’t wait! <3 <3 <3

The doorbell rang as people began to show up.

The first to arrive were Kyoutani and Yahaba. The blonde was blushing beet red as he stood beside Yahaba – it took Oikawa to figure out why before he noticed their intertwined hands. When Yahaba headed to the kitchen to drop off his food along with Kyoutani’s, Oikawa gave his friend a big thumbs-up and a grin which only made him blush more furiously and stomp over to Oikawa with pent-up anger. It was pretty short-lived though when Yahaba joined them on the couch, sitting on the other side of Kyoutani.

The usually snappy dog seemingly couldn’t bark too loudly with Yahaba at his side and he calmed significantly, not even resisting Oikawa’s attempts at chatting. He even – albeit begrudgingly – allowed Oikawa to give him a “Thanksgiving hug!!” and didn’t object when he gave one to Yahaba, too.

The door whipped open – no knocking – as Bokuto bounded into the house. “We’re here!” He cried, like some kind of movie star. He strut into the kitchen to say hello to Sugawara and leave their additions, which were four dessert items for after dinner.

Tsukishima walked in calmly, nodding in greeting. He pulled Kuroo behind him who was still yawning; Oikawa could tell he probably didn’t sleep much the night before, but that wasn’t a shock. He wasted no time in smothering them both in a big hug, ignoring Tsukishima’s squawked attempts at slipping away from him as Kuroo helped him hold him in place, hugging him back.

“I love Thanksgiving hugs!” Bokuto shrieked as he tackled Oikawa into a hug, the two falling to the floor with a loud _thud_. Akaashi watched, unimpressed, as the door opened to reveal Iwaizumi. He just looked at the two on the floor and shrugged, walking away with a “Just try not to break him.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan! He’s got a death grip!” Oikawa whined, but was hugging Bokuto back anyway. When Bokuto finally released him, Akaashi offered Oikawa a hand to get to his feet. Once the brunet was steady Akaashi hugged him, too, grinning.

‘Thanksgiving hugs’ were a long-standing tradition Oikawa had initiated back when they were just kids. Akaashi loved hugs but hated asking for them; his parents weren’t exactly the affectionate type. So Oikawa often looked for excuses to hug his friend without looking suspicious, and this one really just stuck.

They separated, most lounging on the couch but Oikawa went to the kitchen to find Iwaizumi. He spotted him chatting with Sugawara. He couldn’t help but watch him for a moment – he looked so relaxed, a smile on his face and a wrinkle next to his eyes from laughing. It was a lot nicer to see him smiling like this.

Iwaizumi must have felt his staring as he turned, eyes locking with Oikawa’s.

“Hi,” Oikawa mumbled, looking away and blushing. He had _no_ idea why – god, he’d had his dick in his mouth more times than he could count – but there was something about these tender moments that still got to him.

“Hey, Tooru. So do I get one?”

“Get one what?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, confused, before the lightbulb finally clicked. “ _Oh!_ Of course, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa opened his arms and Iwaizumi snuggled himself in them, gripping to each other tightly. They hugged a lot – Oikawa was sometimes needy about needing affection – but this was something special. Different. “Thanksgiving hugs are kinda magical, right, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi hummed in response, pressing a kiss against the side of Oikawa’s head.

“HEY!” a voice boomed from the door. “WE ARE HERE, COME AND GREET US!”

Sawamura sighed from where he was relaxing back against the counter, Sugawara in his arms. “How does the smallest person here somehow have the loudest voice?”

So, they did as Nishinoya asked – they headed out to greet him, and Asahi who trailed behind him quietly. Terushima and Makoto arrived next – Oikawa had to remind himself to _behave_ with a student here – and Terushima got to meet everyone else. Oikawa wasn’t particularly worried, considering that they were pretty chill and accepting of lots of personality types, but he didn’t want to be locked in a room with Terushima, Bokuto and Kuroo anytime soon. He could see that mischievous glint in his eye.

It could, also, be the tongue piercing distracting him, but Oikawa pushed that thought away.

The last two to arrive – almost late, as per usual – were Lev and Tanaka. Tanaka was _always_ running late and when he had agreed to drive Lev, that meant that he would be late, too. As they paraded in the hour-mark for Kenma finally wore away and he was pulled – surprisingly without fight – into a hug and then tossed into conversation. He seemed content to curl up on the couch, _put down his tablet_ and interject occasionally into a conversation with Lev.

They chatted, sharing generous cups of wine and snacks until Sugawara boomed from the kitchen, “Food’s up!”

\-----

“You have _got to be kidding_ , Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa gaped in his seat, fork clacking down on his plate.

“I never kid.” A grin followed Kuroo’s words, who was in the middle of buttering another roll.

“Yeah, you do, all the time,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Back me up, Kei!”

“Yeah! He’s not kidding!” Bokuto high-fived Kuroo from across the table.

“Thanks, Kou. I’m not kidding about _this_.”

“Fuck, Testu, what rock have you been living under? _The Little Mermaid_ is _not_ better than _The Lion King_.”

“Why do I wanna watch a couple of lions rolling around? I mean, have you _seen_ Ariel? Have you seen _Eric?_ ”

“Oh, yes, Ariel – miss ‘I’m going to abandon my entire family and change my entire life for a dude I’ve seen one time!’”

“Guys,” Asahi cut in, looking around nervously, “Daichi-san is gonna get mad-”

“It’s _love_ , Tooru!”

“No, it’s delusional!”

“You’re so cold-hearted! How did you ever get Hajime?!”

“The _normal_ way, by going on dates, not by _selling my voice to a sea witch!_ ”

“She did what she had to do!”

“Guys-“ Yahaba tried to interject, but he was quickly overruled.

“This is just like when you said that Rapunzel looked better with brown hair!”

“She _does!_ ”

“Her BLONDE hair is her TRADEMARK!”

Kuroo let out a frustrated groan before his eyes glinted mischievously. Oikawa didn’t notice it, but Iwaizumi did, who casually leaned away from the brunet and out of the line of fire. He poked Kyoutani, who didn’t seem to know what was happening but followed his lead.

“You’ve gone too far, Tooru.” An _evil_ smirk graced Kuroo’s lips. He grabbed his spoon, quickly scooping up some mashed potatoes, turning the spoon backwards in his hand.

Oikawa froze. “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Oh. I would.”

And he threw the mashed potatoes.

Everything went silent as Oikawa froze, potatoes hitting him smack on the cheek.

“Oh, it is _on_.”

After that moment, everything moved in fast-forward. Oikawa snagged some mashed potatoes which he tossed at Kuroo, who ducked out of the way right in time for it to hit Nishinoya right in the face. Kuroo tried to toss some casserole but Oikawa dodged it and it hit Bokuto, who looked betrayed. “Bro!” He cried, launching his own spoonful of vegetables. Asahi got some turkey to the face, Tsukishima just barely avoided rice when Akaashi pulled him under the table. Iwaizumi pushed his chair back to escape the line of fire, Sugawara laughed as he tossed some tomatoes. Kyoutani caught a roll between his teeth, Yahaba wiped sweet potato off his nose, Terushima laughed as he dodged some mushrooms and Makoto wondered if these were really the adults that were in charge of his education.

A poorly-aimed toss of potatoes from Nishinoya smacked Sawamura right in the face.

Everyone _froze_.

Sawamura sat at the head of the table – where else? – his expression unreadable. He uncrossed his arms, wiping his cheek with napkin. Wordlessly, he balled it up and dropped it down on the table.

Everyone straightened up, wiping off their faces, surveying the mess they’d created.

“Tetsurou, please pass the butter.”

\-----

“Wow, that was good.” Asahi sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

“Yeah, it was!” Nishinoya grinned. “I could really go for something acidic right now before dessert.”

Oikawa, Kuroo and Tsukishima exchanged a look.

“Do we have any pineapple?” Nishinoya asked.

Kyoutani perked up, a sly smirk on his lips. “I _told you_.”

He excused himself to the kitchen and came back with a tupperware container full of cut-up pineapple. He opened it, dropping it on the table where Nishinoya and Bokuto each snagged a piece.

“Thankfully, I didn’t listen to these idiots and brought some.”

\-----

“Wow,” Terushima grinned as he finished his second piece of pie. He dropped his fork on the plate with a loud clank.

He turned to Kuroo, Tsukishima, Bokuto and Akaashi – ever since finding out that they were all in a relationship, he had been shooting random questions at them to feed his curiosity. None of the four seemed to mind – in fact, it appeared to amuse Tsukishima, who was used to people being too afraid of offending them to ask them anything at all. Bokuto _loved_ talking about his boyfriends and was _ecstatic_ about being able to talk about them so openly. Akaashi just didn’t care, and Kuroo was bonding with Terushima so he answered all of his questions eagerly (Akaashi silently cursed himself for that one – he knew he’d be regretting that friendship later).

“Alright,” Terushima cleared his throat. “Which one of you is the best baker? You each made something for dessert, right?” He grinned at them evilly.

Kuroo smiled, clearly expecting to be praised. He’d made brownies for the evening – his self-proclaimed specialty – and they were one of the first desserts to go.

Tsukishima and Akaashi looked at each other. They were both okay, as far as baking went, but were better at actual cooking. Akaashi had brought his usual recipe which was a big batch of chocolate chip cookies which were Oikawa’s favourite as they were the perfect storm of soft and chewy. Tsukishima was the laziest baker – this year it took a _lot_ of convincing to get him to even make something instead of bringing something from the bakery – and he had cheated a little, just making a layered pudding dish.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi and Tsukishima replied simultaneously. Bokuto grinned, cheering as he threw an arm around each of his boyfriends. He had brought his award-winning (really, it won a local contest the year prior) pecan pie, which everyone enjoyed.

“Hey!” Kuroo pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. “Rude.”

At this moment, Makoto thanked everyone for the food as he got ready to leave. “He’s going to his boyfriend’s place now. Lucky kid gets _two_ Thanksgiving meals.” Terushima pointed a thumb to his nephew, grinning proudly as Makoto just blushed.

Oikawa was happy to hear that it seemed like Haru’s family was accepting of them. Makoto deserved that.

“Bye, Mako-chan!” Oikawa waved.

“Be safe!” Bokuto interjected.

“Make good choices!” A sly grin followed Kuroo’s addition.

“Fuck off guys that’s my _nephew_ he’s just a kid-“

“He’s seventeen Teru he has needs-“

“Dear god Tetsu _shut up_ -“

“Guys!” Nishinoya shouted from the living room. “How’s about we play some games now?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving part 1!! Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions - I still have part two coming tomorrow, so if you have anything else to add feel free to throw it in the comments <3
> 
> Thank you sooo much to everyone who leaves me comments and kudos! :) 
> 
> Also. I've fallen for another rare pair. Omg. I don't know if I'll include it or not but there was a TINY hint of it in this chapter. It's so small though, it's barely even there lol. Let me know if you spot it~


	55. Multiple POV: Thanksgiving Pt. 2

“Are you kidding me? This is what we’re playing?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the table with a huff. After having eaten Oikawa and Sugawara cleared it, so now they were free to use it as they pleased.

“Yes,” Kuroo laughed, “It is the perfect drinking game!”

“All we have to do is all say a bunch of really obvious stuff then we’ll be smashed in no time.” Terushima grinned and Iwaizumi sighed; he knew that there was no getting around this.

Nishinoya and Asahi returned with drinks and glasses in hand, passing around bottles of whiskey, wine, cans of beer and mixed drinks.

“Well that won’t be hard. You’re in a room with a ton of guys who take dick.”

Everyone froze and looked up at Akaashi who completely dead-panned his comment.

“What? It’s true.” His gaze travelled across the room. “Bi, gay, pan – oh, all three of you are poly, on top of that - gay, gay, demi, bi, gay, gay, ace, bi, gay, the one straight guy in the room and….” He stopped at Terushima. “Sorry, I don’t know yours.” Akaashi paused, hoping his bluntness wouldn’t offend.

The blonde just laughed. “I’m pan.”

Akaashi nodded. “Well, alright then.”

“Alright, enough talk, are you losers ready to get your asses kicked?” Tanaka grinned.

“You do realize that we could just all team up on you, right?” Nishinoya chuckled and elbowed him as he dropped into the seat to his right.

“Damn it, that’s not fair!”

“Like I care!”

Oikawa ruffled Nishinoya’s hair as he passed, “That’s right!” The shorter lunged at his hands as he passed but Oikawa danced out of the way, chuckling.

“Stop bullying him,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he yanked Oikawa into the chair next to him. The brunet wiggled in his grasp, squirming until he successfully managed to curl up in Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Alright, alright!” Kuroo clapped his hands together. “Let’s do this.”

Kyoutani reluctantly joined, Yahaba slipping into the seat next to him. Everyone else fought over the best seats until finally they were ready.

“Who starts?” Asahi asked innocently.

“I will!” Bokuto jumped up.

“No, me!” Nishinoya growled.

“No, I want to!!” Lev was just as excited.

“ _No_.” Everyone paused. “I’ll start,” Sawamura announced as he poured himself a large glass of wine. “I’m going to need to get way more drunk if I’m making it through the evening.” He looked around the room, pondering what his first question was going to be.

“Never have I ever… watched one of the Twilight movies.”

A series of groans fell from the table as Kuroo, Bokuto, Tsukishima, Akaashi, Oikawa, Kyoutani and Nishinoya all drank.

“Really, Kyou-chan? I wouldn’t have expected that from you,” Oikawa chuckled.

“Never have I ever…” Sugawara began, “been arrested.”

Kuroo, Terushima and Yahaba all drank.

“Long story,” Yahaba sighed after a lot of stares from around the room.

Asahi was next, “Never have I ever… been interrupted having sex?”

Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Terushima, Nishinoya, Sawamura, Sugawara _and_ Lev all drank. Oikawa simply paled at the mention and stared down at his cup hard.

“Something to share, Tooru?” Iwaizumi looked at him curiously but Oikawa furiously shook his head, after glancing up and meeting the eyes of Bokuto.

Nishinoya snagged his glass and tipped it up, saying “Never have I ever written a comment on a porn site.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both drank. “Oh come on, I can’t help but point out the inconsistencies!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Yeah Tetsu, that’s why you racked up over 300 comments on your account.”

“Never have I ever had sex in my parent’s house,” Terushima said, taking his turn. He looked around the room and was shocked when every single person drank except for him.

“Wow, you’re all sluts.”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn. He seemed a little lost for ideas until finally saying, “never have I ever jacked off in front of a mirror.”

“Iwa-chan! I trusted you with that!” Oikawa poked him hard before drinking. He was not the only one – Kuroo, Lev, Sugawara _and_ Yahaba all drank too.

“Never have I ever…” Oikawa pondered, looking around the room. “had sex in the forest.”

Everyone drank except for Kenma and Asahi.

Lev was bouncing on his seat but then seemed to realize he had no idea what to contribute. “Umm… never have I ever played World of Warcraft.”

Kenma, to no surprise, drank. As did Iwaizumi, Nishinoya and Tanaka. “Hey, it’s a good game!” Tanaka snapped.

“Never have I ever cooked something inedible,” Kenma deadpanned. He ignored the chorus of “So mean, Kenma-chan!” while Oikawa, Lev, Kyoutani, Nishinoya, Bokuto, Sawamura and Tanaka all drank.

“Never have I ever been kicked out of Mcdonalds.” Kyoutani eyed Nishinoya, who groaned loudly and drank, with a “It was one time!”

“Never have I ever played laser tag,” Yahaba admitted. Everyone else drank.

“Are you _serious_?!” Kuroo gaped at him.

“Bro, that’s just not right!” Bokuto exchanged a look with Kuroo.

“This needs to be fixed,” Lev nodded along, nodding Kenma beside him who grunted in unison.

“Never have I ever walked into a glass door,” Tsukishima said quietly.

Without a word, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Nishinoya, Lev, Kenma, Kentarou and Asahi all drank.

“Never have I ever only liked girls.” Bokuto chuckled as all eyes fell on Tanaka.

Tanaka scoffed as he drank, “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Never have I ever had a perfect week.” Kuroo looked around to confused faces until he elaborated, “Sex every single day for seven days.”

Sugawara and Sawamura both drank (what a surprise). Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a look before they, too, drank. Terushima appeared to be counting on his fingers before he drank. Kuroo sighed wistfully as all three of his boyfriends downed some of their beverages.

“Tetsu-chan you have three boyfriends how have you never done that?” Oikawa seemed more surprised than anything.

“He gets tired,” Tsukishima smirked as he pressed a kiss to the side of Kuroo’s face. “Especially when he’s actually trying for something like that. He’s a hard worker, you see.” Kuroo whined at the explanation but didn’t disagree.

Akaashi sighed, “Never have I ever tried to talk my way out of a speeding ticket.” He looked over at Kuroo. He drank with a guilty look on his face.

Yahaba drank, too, as did Sugawara. “What?” Sugawara chuckled. “It _worked_!”

“Never have I ever made more than two people come in one day,” Tanaka snorted. It was his turn to get back at Kuroo who glared at him. The foursome all drank, as did Terushima.

“Not going into it,” Terushima laughed while Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a look.

Kuroo grinned as he looked around the room. “See? Everyone’s getting tipsy! Now round two!”

\-----

“The spoon is MINE!” Nishinoya made a leap for the spoon, but Iwaizumi snagged it away first.

“No,” he said, annoyed, “It’s mine.”

Nishinoya growled but slumped back in his seat, out for the first round.

Seeing Iwaizumi get into the game brought a fire out of Kyoutani and he leaned forward, ready to play with more vigor now.

The cards began to flow and everyone picked up cards, trying to search for that perfect four of a kind. It was dead silent in the room – they’d considered putting on music beforehand, but that would have been a distraction.

Eyes darted up occasionally, looking to check and see if a spoon was gone.

As soon as he had four of a kind, Iwaizumi zipped his hand forwards quietly and snagged a spoon.

Everyone kept moving until Kyoutani glanced up to see Iwaizumi – he lunged forwards and grabbed a spoon and in that moment everyone began to move.

Oikawa snagged one just away from Yahaba who then fought for one from Kuroo.

Bokuto shrieked when Asahi grabbed one first – who looked guilty about it – but settled for trying to yank one away from Tsukishima. The blonde was not usually competitive and didn’t put much effort into these things, but when it was Bokuto challenging him… he couldn’t help himself.

Kenma sat back, not wanting to get into the middle of an armwrestling match between Lev and Terushima – he was able to quietly snag a spoon from the middle of the table admist the chaos.

Everyone got a spoon except for Terushima and Lev, who were now full-out wrestling for it on the floor.

“It’s mine, grandpa!” Terushima chided as he yanked hard on the spoon.

“What did you call me?! My hair has always been this colour!” Lev yanked hard and their grips tightened as the spoon began to _bend_.

“You idiots are wrecking our silverware!” Daichi cried.

\-----

“I’ll give you _five_ sheep for just one wood,” Lev pleaded.

“Hmm let me think about it… no.” Sugawara chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

“I’ll give you some wood,” Bokuto chuckled into his hand, which Yahaba tried his best to not look amused at.

“Suga-san is pretty savage when it comes to this game, eh?” Asahi whispered to Sawamura, who nodded fervently.

Considering everyone had been joking just thirty minutes ago, the room was quiet with soft negotiations and careful consideration. The board game was spread out in front of them, with a few attachments attached; since they could only play with a maximum of six, everyone was split into pairs. They had made a “no boyfriends” rule, which meant everyone was paired up with someone else and desperately wanted to beat their other half – or other halves.

Oikawa looked around the board – Sugawara and Iwaizumi were definitely looking to be in the best spot right now, with the most developments and the longest road. Bokuto and Yahaba weren’t doing too badly, but Bokuto kept on agreeing to silly trades and made a wood joke _every_ time somebody asked for some. Asahi and Sawamura got an unlucky starting point and were always low on resources, Nishinoya and Kuroo kept forgetting their plans and making new roads jutting off in weird directions that led them nowhere. Kyoutani and Tsukishima were a bit of an awkward pairing, but the longer they played it seemed that they worked well together. Kenma sighed, as he and Lev had been ‘gifted’ with an abundance of sheep that nobody ever seemed to want. Tanaka and Terushima seemed to be a little more into trying to get Bokuto to crack more wood jokes and were steadily falling further and further behind.

Oikawa looked to his partner – Akaashi – who was definitely the mastermind of their team.

“KOU, WHY?!” Nishinoya cried, dramatically crumpling to the floor. “YOU CUT OFF OUR ONLY ROUTE TO LUMBER!”

“Have some trouble getting wood up, Noya?” Bokuto snickered. He continued his turn and he and Yahaba high-fived as they built a new development.

“Nobody wants your _sheep_ , Lev!”

“No, not a five?! Aghhh Daichi-chan why did you want me to get robbed?”

“Suga, please! I NEED some wood!”

“All you have to do is ask nicely… heh heh…”

“Ryuu, you’re taking way too long! The longest turn card is yours, now!”

“NO ASAHI HELP ME”

‘I-I can’t do that Tanaka-san-“

“THIS IS YOUR FATE NOW, YOU MUST ACCEPT IT! TAKE THE CARD, TERU!”

“Fine, fine!”

Oikawa froze, standing up dramatically. “Koushi-chan… _but you didn’t have to cut me off!_ ” He pointed to his road, which Sugawara had shamelessly cut right off.

“ _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing-_ “

“Not again, Tooru!”

“How the hell did you two just win!?” Kyoutani sat back in amazement. The board was a mess, cards everywhere, but one team had risen to the top. “You only settled on sheep.”

Kenma just smirked, “strategy. It’s just a game.” Lev, on the other hand, was whooping and beaming with pride.

“I can’t believe you! I was going to win next turn!” Nishinoya slumped forward with a cry.

\-----

“It has now been zero days since Bokuto last beatboxed.” Tsukshima looked up, eyeing his buff boyfriend who was in the middle of a seriously intricate beatboxing session alongside Nishinoya.

Bokuto was looking very seriously down at his iPod as he flipped through songs, looking for the _perfect_ one to sing. As he spotted it his eyes visibly lit up. “Here we go!” He called, taking a step back. Nishinoya joined him without pause and they managed to get Iwaizumi and Sawamura up.

When he got drunk was the only time they could get him to join in their singing.

“In West Philadelphia born and raised-“ Bokuto began.

“Oh god not this one again,” Akaashi sighed.

“On the playground is where I spent most of my days!” Sawamura grinned.

Nishinoya cut in,”Chillin’ out maxin’ and relaxin’ or coolin’ and shootin’ some b-ball outside of the school.”

“When a couple of guys who were up to no good, starting making trouble in my neighbourhood!” Iwaizumi took over.

“I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, she said _you’re moving with your auntie and your uncle in Bel-Air_.”

“I whistled for a cab and when it came near, the license plate said FRESH and there were dice in the mirror!”

“If anything I’d say that this cab was rare but I thought _nah, forget it. Yo holmes, to Bel-Air!_ ”

“I pulled up to the house about seven or eight and I said to the cabbie _yo holmes! Smell ya later!_ ”

“Looked at my kingdom; I was finally there. To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel-Air!”

They ended together, all making ridiculous “rapper” poses. Which for the most part were totally fine, except Nishinoya couldn’t hold his and stumbled into Asahi’s arms.

Kuroo cheered loudly, “Encore!!!”

\-----

Kyoutani hiccupped, leaning in close to where he was talking with Tanaka, “man, everyone’s all like ‘an ant can lift fifty times their weight! Like woah, big deal! A _leaf_ is fifty times their weight! I’ll fight one right fucking now.”

Tanaka burst into laughter, “fuck, dude! You could take it no problem.

“No shit!”

They laughed until Tanaka froze as if he realized something very important. “Okay, okay. Okay. Okay? You ready for this one?”

“Shoot me with it man.”

“What rock group has four men that don’t sing?”

Kyoutani paused, as if he were actually carefully considering this because it was some sort of philosophical question. “I don’t know, man.”

“ _Mount Rushmore_.”

They both _burst_ into laughter, nearly falling out of their seats at that one. Yahaba came back with a fresh beer, dropping into the seat next to Kyoutani.

As soon as his boyfriend was back, Kyoutani looped his arms around his waist, cuddling his face against the crook of his neck. Yahaba blushed, apparently the only of the two remembering that they were still in private, but Kyoutani was stronger. He fought it only for a few moments before giving in and allowing Kyoutani to move into a move comfortable spot, cuddling right up against him completely. He turned his face into his chest, breathing in deeply, his hands connecting around Yahaba.

“Kyou-chan, I didn’t know you were such a cuddly drunk,” Oikawa sang-song as he joined them. “Although I guess I should have realized when you tried cuddling with me five minutes ago…”

Kyoutani suddenly looked at Oikawa very seriously. “Dude, there was some nerd sitting in your seat just five minutes ago.”

“Um, Kyou-chan, that was me with my glasses on.”

\-----

Oikawa’s gaze travelled across the room, eyes catching on Iwaizumi. He was sitting across the room in one of Sugawara’s large chairs, one hand on one of the armrests, the other holding on to a can of beer. He was leaning forward and laughing – which was a _good_ look for him – chatting with Terushima, seemingly deep in some conversation about who knows what.

Yeah, yeah, he was totally fine with his friendship with Terushima.

Completely.

 _Totally_.

100% not a problem.

So far it really _had_ been nothing but harmless, but for some reason seeing them talking so easily made Oikawa stir.

Maybe the alcohol had something to do with it too, he wasn’t really sure – nor did he care at this point.

He just stumbled up out of his seat, completely abandoning his half-conversation with Kyoutani who was much more focused on getting Yahaba to return back to the couch and cuddle him.

Oikawa wasn’t listening to their conversation but he had no trouble dropping himself down on to the big chair Iwaizumi was sitting in, landing half next to him and half in his lap. “Iwa-chan,” he whined, curling up in his lap, “I need you to cuddle with me.”

Iwaizumi flushed, “What the hell, To-“

Oikawa grumbled a soft “Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain further when Oikawa made himself at home. He threw his legs over one of the armrests so that he could curl into Iwaizumi, hands crossing over his chest with a contented sigh. He couldn’t see the look on Terushima’s face but honestly at this point he’d forgotten that was even the reason he’d come over in the first place. With Iwaizumi here, so warm and inviting? Why would he ever want to be anywhere else?

Iwaizumi tangled his fingers in Oikawa’s hair and hummed, turning his attention back to Terushima. They resumed their conversation, seemingly unbothered as Oikawa shamelessly leeched his boyfriend’s body heat.

He was content to do nothing more than listen to Iwaizumi’s heartbeat until his ears caught on a word from Terushima: _threesome_.

Oikawa turned to catch Terushima’s eye, “did you just say that you wanted a threesome with me and Iwa-chan?”

He could feel the rumble in Iwaizumi’s chest before his husky words, “I thought you were asleep?”

“I was.” He fidgeted. “Kinda. Question is still valid.”

Terushima flushed, which shocked the brunet who thought that was impossible at this point to get him to blush out of him about anything. “Yeah. I did.”

“Hmm.” Oikawa hummed before dropping his head back on Iwaizumi’s chest, turning so that his face was pressed against him. For some reason – maybe the alcohol, who knows – that thought was actually sort of comforting to Oikawa. Probably because at least, even if Terushima was still around, he wasn’t interested in Iwaizumi like before. He was interested in _both_ of them. “Alright.”

Iwaizumi laughed as he rolled his eyes, “Yeah, no. Not happening.”

He didn’t articulate it, but the strong arm that wrapped around his boyfriend was proof enough that he was _not_ a good sharer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 incoming tonight! I'll be doing a part in the POV of each of the different ships in this story, so if you've got a suggestion let me have it!
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who suggested things for this chapter! I really appreciate it. :) 
> 
> Sorry this is 90% silliness lol some fluff next chapter!


	56. Multiple POV: Thanksgiving Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter celebrates this story breaking 100k words! I'm so ecstatic. I've never written this much for a single fic before, so a huge thank you goes out to everyone who has supported me throughout all of this! It means so much and is what keeps me going.

“So, um? Daichi and I kind of have something we want to tell you all.”

Oikawa looked up, as did Iwaizumi from his conversation with Terushima.

“Well,” Sawamura laughed, “It isn’t like a huge deal-“

“I mean we only just started the process-“ Sugawara cut in.

“And we have no idea how long this will take-“

“It could be years, or never, we just don’t know-“

“But we are obviously really hoping that it’s not never, but soon-“

“If it happens it would really change our lives but for the better I think-“

“Guys!” Oikawa cut in. “Just spit it out.”

“Koushi and I have started the process to adopt,” Sawamura said very evenly, considering the huge smile on his face. “I mean, it’s only been a month now and there’s a lot of hoops to jump through but…” He turned to Sugawara, who continued for him.

“With all of you here and it’s Thanksgiving, the holiday for family… you all are our family, more so than anyone else and we wanted you to know.” He let out a big breath. “Okay, wow, I feel better now.”

The room was silent for a few moments before Oikawa _squealed_. “Koushi-chan! Daichi-chan! I’m so happy for you!”

“Congratulations!”

“Good luck!”

“I’ll have my fingers crossed for you!”

“Oh my gosh you’ll make great parents-“

“You can do it-“

“We’re gonna get a new little brother or sister!”

Sawamura laughed, shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to the side of Sugawara’s face. “That’s right. You will.”

* * *

Kyoutani stuck his tongue out, concentrating extremely hard. He had a handful of marshmallows on the table, and with a few toothpicks, he was determined to produce a specific work of art.

Yahaba watched him with intrigue – as did, well, everybody else in the room.

“What’s he doing?” Terushima asked lowly.

“A marshmallow replica of himself?” Oikawa suggested.

“No, this is Kyoutani, not you, dumbass,” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Maybe he’s making a dog. He likes dogs,” Sugawara offered.

“If that’s a dog it’s the ugliest dog I’ve ever seen.” Bokuto shook his head with a scoff.

“No, not a dog, it’s gotta be a cat!” Kuroo seemed almost offended that a dog was the first possibility.

“No way.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “That’s gotta be a person.”

Their chatting died off as Kyoutani finished, seemingly pleased with his creation. It was a little marshmallow man that looked like it had its arms crossed.

“So… what did you make? Bokuto asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

“It’s a marshmallow Iwaizumi. Look, it’s arms are crossed because he’s mad at the other marshmallow people for annoying him.” He grinned down at it before looking up at Iwaizumi, “Do you like it?”

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, trying to supress the blush on his face. “It’s nice,” he said kindly, nodding his head. He was not about to admit that it made him feel a lot happier than it probably should have.

Kyoutani turned to Yahaba to gauge his reaction. The brunet nodded and smiled, trying to suppress his smile because _fuck who knew Kyoutani could be this cute??_

The blonde grinned, obviously very pleased as he tackled his boyfriend in a hug. He sighed contentedly, rubbing his face against his shirt as his arms slipped around his waist to hold him securely. “We should get going,” Yahaba suggested, hoping that it didn’t sound too much like _I’m going to jump you and I’d rather not do it in front of our friends_.

“Mkay,” Kyoutani nodded, allowing himself to be pulled up. He held him back from hugging everyone goodbye (something that he would _definitely_ regret in the morning,) but wasn’t fast enough to stop a hug with Oikawa and Akaashi. They both laughed, seemingly pleased.

“Good night, Kyou-chan! Shigeru-chan! Make good choices!” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice as they headed out of there.

“Don’t worry,” Yahaba smiled, “I won’t.” He let a hand wander, gripping Kyoutani’s ass tightly.

* * *

“What’s Tsukki doing?” Tanaka pointed at Tsukishima, who was currently staring very hard at a board of shogi. He was sitting by himself at the end of the table, looking contemplatively at the pieces.

“Oh, he’s playing shogi against himself,” Kuroo explained.

“He claims,” Bokuto cut in, “that it is the _only_ way that he can find an opponent of his caliber,” he punctuated his words with air quotations.

“It looks like he’s at a stalemate now,” Akaashi hummed. “Both sides are on the defensive. They’re using strategies that are quite brilliant, I must say.”

“Huh. Good move…” Tsukishima muttered, rubbing at his chin.

They watched him for but a few more moments before Bokuto wrapped himself around Tsukishima, cuddling into the seat next to him.

“Kou, what are you doing?”

“Distracting you,” he answered, nuzzling Tsukishima’s neck. The blonde sighed as he moved one of his pieces, but the arm that wrapped around his boyfriend was proof enough of his care.

They stayed like that for a while until Nishinoya shouted from the couch, “yo, village idiot! You in on this next round of Mario Kart?”

Bokuto froze. “Village idiot?! Who all thinks that?”

There was a quick raise of hands across the room. The only ones without their hands raised were Terushima (who felt as though he didn’t really know him well enough to comment), Asahi and Sugawara (who were way too nice to ever make a comment like that), Kenma (who wasn’t listening) and Oikawa (who was cheering for Bokuto).

“Ouch. You all are savage. I’m going home!” He cried dramatically, abandoning Tsukishima on his chair.

“Aw, but babe,” Kuroo smirked as he settled in behind Bokuto, his arms circling his waist, “you’re a hiliarious, gorgeous and incredible village idiot.” He smirked and pressed a kiss onto the back of Bokuto’s neck, who was still squirming beneath him.

“You’re the only one who can continually school us all in Mario Kart,” Tsukishima said evenly as he approached them. He laced his fingers together with Bokuto, who stared down at their connection in awe. “Come on,” he grinned as he pulled Bokuto towards the television and video game set-up.

“Aw, and you said Kei-chan was useless at consoling people,” Oikawa smirked as he poked Kuroo. “I know him. He’s not the useless type. He won’t stand there and scream helplessly… he makes other people do that!”

“You’re right. My cute little boyfriend, manipulating other people’s feelings,” Kuroo chuckled as he headed over to them and settled himself between Tsukishima and Bokuto.

Akaashi sighed, slumping into the chair next to Oikawa.

“What’s wrong, Keiji-chan?” Oikawa tiled his head, looking over at his friend.

“Nothing,” he deadpanned, although it couldn’t have been more obvious that he was not okay.

“You know you can’t fool your best friend, right?” The brunet smiled as he leaned back, pulling Akaashi into a hug. “Whatever it is, it’s nothing that can’t be fixed by hugs, right?”

Akaashi laughed, although he settled into it way quicker than usual. “Right.” He wrapped his arms around his friend, who exchanged a concerned look with Iwaizumi.

“It’s just…” Akaashi froze. “I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“Keiji, nothing you say could be stupid.” Oikawa pulled back to look at him.

“I just… I don’t know, I mean, look at them.” Akaashi gestured towards his boyfriends, who were curled up on the carpet. Tsukishima and Bokuto were seriously involved into their game, Kuroo cheering them on loudly. “Sometimes I just wonder...” He paused, chuckling to himself.

“What?”

“Kei’s about ready to fall asleep, we should get going.” Akaashi turned to his friend, “Thanks, Tooru. You have a good rest of your night, okay?”

Oikawa nodded, offering him a smile. He was still concerned, but he supposed that for today Akaashi seemed okay. If he wasn’t ready to share, he wouldn’t push it.

Akaashi walked up to his boyfriends and tapped on their backs, “come on, let’s go home.”

Tsukishima nodded sleepily, Bokuto asked for five more minutes and Kuroo just laughed. Akaashi pulled up the blonde and headed for the door to get him ready to go. He got him into his shoes and tucked him into his coat, allowing his normally stoic boyfriend to pepper his face with kisses and nuzzle him affectionately until Bokuto and Kuroo got there.

“Aw, no fair, I want cuddly Kei!” Bokuto whined as he got dressed.

“You need your shoes and coat on, first,” Akaashi warned him. Bokuto did as told before pulling Tsukishima close, arm slung over his shoulder.

“Okay, let’s go.”

They said their goodbyes, heading out into the night. Kuroo had called for a cab and by the time they’d arrived home, Bokuto had to give Tsukishima a piggy back ride into their apartment.

Once they were all tucked away in bed, Akaashi glanced over their nearly-sleeping forms. He had a fleeting thought of walking off to watch some television or read a book or just do something _somewhere_ else until Tsukishima whined, “Keiji, hurry up, I need you.”

 _That’s right_ , he reminded himself. _I have a place here, too._

* * *

“I’m hungry!” Nishinoya jumped up, knocking Tanaka off the couch who was next to him.

“Hey, damn it!” Tanaka groaned, rolling away. He rubbed at his forehead that got smacked against the floor, but Nishinoya wasn’t caring as he already trodded off to the kitchen in search of some food.

“Asahi!” He yelled in greeting to the tall brunet who was chatting with Oikawa in the kitchen. Nishinoya didn’t listen to their conversation, instead rummaging around in the fridge until he came out with the leftover pierogis. He grabbed a fork, spearing one and munching on it happily.

“How are you still hungry, Yuu-chan?” Oikawa laughed and shook his head, but he, too, grabbed one of the pierogis. He munched on it as Nishinoya bared his teeth protectively over the food.

“Fine, fine! I see when I’m not wanting,” Oikawa sulked, but it was all play. He disappeared off into the living room and out of Nishinoya’s sight.

“Want one?” Nishinoya asked, offering the bowl to Asahi. The brunet blushed before nodding, accepting one of the bacon, potato and cheese filled offerings. He sat down on a stool.

“You made them, right?” Nishinoya asked, taking a seat up on one of the high stools. It brought him closer to eye-level to Asahi. He took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him – his well-chiseled and strong jaw, his long brown hair pulled back into a loose bun. Noya wanted to pull that elastic out of his hair and run his fingers through that long brown hair, wondering if it was really as soft as it looked-

“Noya-san?” Asahi tilted his head to the side, “You looked deep in thought.”

“Asahi.” Noya suddenly realized exactly what he needed to do. “Can I kiss you?”

“W-What?”

Noya chuckled “Well I wanted to ask your permission first... can’t exactly teach the importance of that without following through with it myself… so can I?”

Asahi froze but nodded and Nishinoya wasted no time. He leaned forwards, arms wrapping around his neck and sliding into his lap. Asahi blushed but Noya didn’t care, this angle was a lot better (read: it made the kiss actually possible for him to initiate) and he brought their lips together.

It was a little clumsy as they figured each other out, learned how to work together and what they both wanted but it was perfect nonetheless. Nishinoya pushed and Asahi responded, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Noya would totally deny this later, but the fact that Asahi was so much larger than him and so careful with him was an incredibly huge turn-on.

Nishinoya pulled away, for only a moment, before Asahi chased him for another kiss. He smiled and obliged him; hands pressing at the back of Asahi’s neck as he licked at his lips for more. Asahi responded in turn, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. He allowed Noya’s hands to wander up and tangle in his hair before he finally pulled away.

Asahi panted, finally opening his eyes. He was a bit surprised to see Noya staring at him with such intensity, but the smile on his face betrayed his happiness. “We should probably slow down. We’re still, uh, at Suga-san’s,” Asahi mumbled, flushed.

“And you have an audience!” Oikawa yelled from the living room before he received a nice thwack across the side of the hide from Iwaizumi.

“We should probably get out of here,” Noya smirked, fighting the nearly overwhelming urge to kiss Asahi breathless.

“Yeah… I live closer… want to come home with me?”

* * *

Kenma sighed, shaking his head. He watched his friends bouncing around and having fun – and honestly, he was too. Even if he wasn’t as open or crazy about it, he wasn’t jumping around or dancing, he still was enjoying himself.

He felt lucky to have the friends that he did – and the fact that they understood that he was not always the most social or loud of people was a blessing. It was nice to not have to awkwardly decline an invite to participate in something he had no interest in. They knew his limits and it worked.

He looked to his right, where Sugawara was sitting and animatedly telling a story. Sawamura was laughing beside him, the two pressed together tightly as per usual. Ever since he had known them, they were Daichi and Suga. Some days they were like awkward parents, other days they were like horny teenagers, but whatever they did, they did together.

If he was being honest (which he more often than not wasn’t), Kenma did want that for himself. The intimacy, not the sex. Sex really just didn’t interest him. He’d tried, a few times, and then a few times more in an effort to appease his partner, but he just didn’t feel any desire or enjoyment out of it.

“ _Kenma!_ ” Lev called as he bounded over. His long, gangly limbs got caught underneath him and he stumbled, collapsing on the couch next to Kenma with a loud huff. How was someone who participated in sports so well so completely ungraceful? It was partly in due to the alcohol, but, who cared at that point.

“Hey, Lev,” he responded quietly, not minding when Lev used his shoulder to sit himself up and help get balanced.

“Kenmaaaaaa!” he repeated, a wild grin on his face. He didn’t drink a lot but when he did he was an extremely silly drunk. Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle at watching him.

“Lev,” he repeated, smirk still in place.

“I’m tired.” Lev yawned and stretched, his long limbs high above his head and nearly whacking Nishinoya who was walking behind him. The shorter scolded him and Lev laughed sheepishly, apologizing.

“Me, too.” Kenma sighed. He was used to staying up late, but socializing was exhausting for him.

“Wanna walk back together?” He asked, perking up like a puppy dog. He may have said he was tired, but he sure looked fine.

“Sure,” Kenma nodded, standing up from the couch.

It was quieter now – most had left, or were in the process of leaving, so Kenma stuffed his phone in his pocket as he headed to the door, stepping into his shoes.

They said their goodbyes, which were always much more dramatic than they needed to be, and finally Kenma was exposed to the crisp night air. He headed down the pathway, shivering when he realized he’d left his coat back in Sawamura and Sugawara’s house.

He turned to head back as Lev finally caught up to him, padding down the steps with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “Oh, Kenma, are you cold? You can wear my jacket. I’ve got a sweater, too.” He outstretched his hand where he was holding his coat.

Kenma decided that maybe he didn’t really need his jacket. Not today, anyway.

So he nodded slowly, accepting the offering. Lev’s jacket was soft, a simple black button-up. It was obviously way too long for Kenma but he threw it around his shoulders anyway, burying himself into the warm material. It smelled like Lev, which was oddly comforting in its own way.

“Tonight was super fun!” Lev bounded and Kenma just nodded alongside him. They didn’t live too far away from Sugawara and Sawamura’s, so their walk wouldn’t be too long, “It’s nice to get everyone together like that. We should do it more often.”

Kenma nodded again, muttering a soft “yeah”.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk, which was surprising. Every time that Kenma looked over at Lev, he was staring pointedly at his feet. It was weird, but Kenma didn’t want to shatter this easy atmosphere that had enveloped them, so he let it go.

“Well, looks like we’re here.” Lev sighed, stopping in front of Kenma’s building. His was just a block away. He leaned back against the building, looking up at the sky. “Kenma?”

“Yeah?” Kenma looked up at him curiously.

“I…” Lev looked away, “I wanna do something. And if, uh, you don’t wanna do it, can you promise me things won’t get weird?”

Now Kenma paled. “Ummm…”

“I swear it’s nothing weird!” Lev jumped quickly and waved his hands in front of his face. “It’s just. Um. I like you.”

Now Kenma took a step back and blushed. _What_?

“What?” He asked, voicing his thoughts.

“Um yeah. There it is. I like you. I would like to kiss you? But most of the time you seem to be annoyed by me so I’ll understand if you don’t want that too.”

“ _What_?” Kenma repeated, staring at Lev incredulously.

“Aw man are you really gonna make me say it again?” Lev blushed, he fucking _blushed_ and Kenma was still standing there staring like a complete idiot.

“Lev, you know I’m… right?”

“You mean asexual? Yeah. So?” Lev tilted his head to the side. “That doesn’t mean you can’t like people, right?”

“Well, no, it doesn’t-“

“Then I don’t see how it’s relevant…” Lev looked away, “Like I said just tell me if it’s a no and we can forget all this-“

“No.” Kenma paused and Lev’s face visibly fell. “Oh, um, shit, wait. I mean no, it isn’t a no. Not no. Yes. Yes!”

“Yes?” Lev looked at him hopefully.

“Yeah… I mean… as long as you are okay with… you know…”

“I don’t care, Kenma. You’re still you.”

Kenma blushed, completely frozen. He was taken off guard by Lev, as he somehow always was. How did he manage to tear down each of his defenses so easily? The taller grinned, leaning down and forward slowly.

“So I can?”

Kenma nodded.

He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to say anything, as he felt Lev kiss him. It was small – nothing spectacular or particularly passionate – but it was nice, and sweet. He pulled away and offered Kenma a sheepish smile.

“So… uh… can I come up?” Lev smiled at him hopefully. Kenma stared at him until he added, “I’m a great cuddler, you know.”

Kenma nodded slowly. “Alright. That sounds good.”

* * *

 

“To, you’re kinky as fuck,” Iwaizumi said with a low chuckle. They were discussing Terushima’s comment – offer? – and Iwaizumi was not having it.

“Aw I’m so flattered that you lo…” he froze, and quickly recovered, “care so much about me that you don’t want to share me.”

Iwaizumi ignored his slip-up and the reddening of his face. “Maybe on second thought I should just toss you over to him to have his way with you since you’re so intereste-“

“No, Iwa-chan! It wouldn’t be fun without you there. That’s the best part.”

“I’m the best part, eh?” Iwaizumi chuckled, but allowed Oikawa to bring him in for a quick kiss.

“Well of course. I mean, have you seen _you_?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “I have, in fact. Many times. My favourite is watching me take you, though.”

“What about if you took me _while_ Teru watched? He got to see it all but have none of it.” Oikawa bit back a groan. “We need to get going.” He stood quickly, pulling Iwaizumi up with a strong arm.

Everyone had already left safe for them, so they quickly said their goodbyes, with Oikawa hoping that Sawamura couldn’t notice how turned on he was already getting.

* * *

Sugawara sighed as finally their apartment was emptied. Everyone had gone home, which was a feat in of itself. Usually at least three people crashed on their couch.

“Koushi,” Sawamura yawned as he headed back into the living room after walking out Iwaizumi and Hajime. “I’m exhausted. Taking care of them in a handful.”

His partner laughed as he gestured towards their living room. It was a bit of a mess – bottles and cans on the tables, controllers on the floor, books and such littering the carpet. “Should we save the clean-up until tomorrow?”

Sawamura nodded. “Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around Sugawara from behind, squeezing him tightly. “Let’s just go to bed.”

“Alright,” Sugawara agreed, pulling him along to the bedroom. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose before getting them both undressed and into something to sleep in.

As soon as he set him in bed, Sawamura curled up on his side, eyes closing. It only took the time that Sugawara took to get changed for him to fall asleep, chest rising and falling rhythmically.

“You’re gonna be in for a real treat when we have a little one running around in here,” Sugawara chuckled as he slid into bed, folding himself in around Sawamura. He pressed a kiss to his back before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late! I was going to post last night but I didn't like the KenLev part, so I re-wrote it completely today. I hope you like it!
> 
> I will happily write the follow-up smut/fluff for any of these fics, if you want it let me know in the comments ;) <3 
> 
> Thank you!


	57. Oikawa: Late Nights and Early Mornings

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa whined, gripping at his boyfriend’s hand more tightly. He was cold and the walk home from Sugawara and Sawamura’s felt particularly long today.

Not to mention that he was really turned on. Oh, yeah, there was that part.

“We’re almost there, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered with a roll of his eyes. His own impatience was just as clear, though – he was walking a lot faster than usual and was pulling Oikawa along the familiar pathway. Due to the late hour it was quiet, the only sounds being their footsteps on the pavement and the occasional car. Thankfully the streetlamps were lit up to guide their way.

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chided, “you’re just mad that I got you all hot before we were home.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “you did _not_ -“

“You practically had your hand up my shirt before we even got out of the door-“

“You were cold-“

“Mhmmm, just admit I’m irresistible, Iwa-chan.”                         

“You’re a pain in the ass, that’s what you are.”

“I’ll have a pain in my ass-“

“Don’t you dare finish that-“

“After you’re done with me.”

Iwaizumi smirked. “You are so getting punished for that one.”

“Don’t be too rough with me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled, “I’ve gotta be up in a few hours again for shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“Um, Black Friday. Duh!”

“Don’t expect me to be getting up with you,” Iwaizumi scoffed as he opened the door to his building, holding it open for Oikawa who bounded in ahead of him.

“Aw you won’t hold my bags for me?”

“No.”

“Not even if I buy you something pretty?”

“Something pretty?” Iwaizumi followed Oikawa who chose the stairs in favor of waiting for his incredibly slow elevator. The taller took the stairs two at a time, looking back as he swung his way around the turn in the stairs to take the next flight.

“Yeah, or something manly for my manly Iwa-chan.” Oikawa waited for him to catch up so that he could hang off one of his arms, pressing his lips against a bicep.

Iwaizumi just scoffed, but his arm slung around Oikawa’s shoulder anyway.

“Even then.”

“Aww. Meanie.”

“Would a meanie do this?” Iwaizumi grinned, hands slipping down Oikawa’s legs. His boyfriend smirked, seeing where his hands were heading, but shrieked out in laughter when Iwaizumi instead lifted him bridal style.

“Iwa-chan!” He laughed, but Iwaizumi held him strong as he walked up the next few flights of stairs.

“Well?”

“No.” Oikawa chuckled as he buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“There you go, then.”

“Will you come pick me up for lunch?”

“Are you gonna drive?”

“No way, parking is a nightmare.”

“What if you buy a lot of stuff?”

“I’ll bring a backpack. And Azu-chan is gonna come and his biceps are almost as impressive as yours.”

“Almost?”

“ _Almost_.” Oikawa grinned as finally, _finally_ , they were at Iwaizumi’s door. He reached into his boyfriend’s pockets, fumbling around for his keys. He managed to unlock the door for him.

“Finally,” Iwaizumi grinned, kicking the door shut behind him. He didn’t care about their shoes as he trecked into the bedroom, dumping Oikawa on the bed unceremoniously. He pulled off his shoes and jacket quickly. “Strip,” he ordered, pulling off his own jacket next and disappearing off to lock the door and drop their shoes on the rack. He tossed their coats onto his couch, not even caring where they landed. He’d deal with it in the morning.

Iwaizumi returned to his bedroom just in time to see Oikawa, with his back turned to him, pull off his shirt, tossing it off to the floor. His hand gripped his briefs to tug them off but Iwaizumi was quicker and pressed his front against his boyfriend’s back. “Allow me,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s back. His deft fingers pulled down his underwear, exposing him to the cold air of their room. Oikawa shivered as Iwaizumi sucked another bruise on his neck, this one higher now that would definitely be hard to hide.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa moaned, head tilting back, “ _Iwa-chan_ I’m gonna have to cover that one up,”

“Good.” Iwaizumi grinned as his hands slipped around his middle, gripping tightly on his cock. “I want it to be obvious that you’re mine."

“Iwa-chan are you jealous- ahhhh-“ Oikawa gasped, biting down hard on his lip as Iwaizumi began to stroke him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I like possessive Iwa-chan-“ Oikawa gasped, eyes squeezing shut. Iwaizumi slipped a finger into him immediately, the rest of his fingers gripping tight against his ass. The intrusion was sudden, and with them still standing it left Oikawa shivering. He had no idea when he’d even gotten the lube.

“Ah, _Iwa-chan_ -“ Oikawa froze when Iwaizumi sank another finger into him without preparation “-ahhhhhh what what what what did I do-“

“Don’t call me that in here,” Iwaizumi whispered huskily, his teeth nibbling at Oikawa’s ear lobe. “That name is not allowed in bed.”

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa moaned, legs trembling when Iwaizumi began to thrust his fingers, scissoring them to stretch him.

“Very good,” Iwaizumi grinned and peppered kisses along his neck. Oikawa closed his eyes, body tingling from the pleasure. “So good, Tooru. You look amazing,” he whispered before slipping a third finger into him to work him further.

Oikawa panted, body twitching under the effort of holding himself up. His hands reached out blindly, taking a step forward to reach Iwaizumi’s desk. “Hajime, I can’t- I’m gonna fall-“

“I got you,” Iwaizumi slid an arm around Oikawa’s waist, settling just around his hip bones to hold him strong. Oikawa fell partially limp, letting Iwaizumi support part of his weight and leaning the rest of it down on the desk. He rested his head down on his arms, trusting it all to Iwaizumi who spread his legs, pushing a thigh between them. “I got you, babe.”

Oikawa nodded, closing his eyes. He didn’t need to see – he could feel it all. Iwaizumi pressing his cock up against him, pressing into him. His hands gripping the flesh of his ass, squeezing tightly before smacking his ass playfully. His lips pressed against his back, his shoulder blades, his neck. Teeth biting down on him as Iwaizumi fucked him, nice and slow, whispering words of praise and affection into his ear.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loud and long. “Hajime, I’m gonna come,” he choked out, body singeing under Iwaizumi’s touch.

“Together?”

“Yeah.”

Iwaizumi reached around to his front to grab Oikawa’s dick and squeeze the base tightly. The brunet grunted, whimpering pitifully but his orgasm was held off for now.

“Almost,” Iwaizumi whispered, kissing behind his ear, “you’re doing so good, just hold on a little longer.”

Oikawa nodded, feeling everything in hyper-drive. Every thrust pushed him further and further, his body tingled and his breath came out in harsh pants. His fingers dug into the wood of the desk as Iwaizumi’s thrusts became erratic.

He moaned Oikawa’s name, releasing his grip on his dick and his vision whited out. Oikawa could feel it all – his toes curled, back arched and Iwaizumi tightened his grip on his waist. They both came, panting and writhing and whispering to each other, a mess of sweat and limbs that Iwaizumi took the liberty of cleaning up and dropping down in bed to snuggle up into the covers.

Normally it was Iwaizumi who fell asleep first – but as soon as he lifted up the covers to slip under, Oikawa cuddled right up against his chest, burying his head below his chin. With the blankets around them he could do nothing more than chuckle, wrapping his arms around him. “G’night, To.”

An incomprehensible grunt was the only reply he got, but the way he snuggled in closer said everything that their words didn’t.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Ugh, Tooru, _wake up_ -“

“Uhhhnnggh no-“

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Turn that off _now_ or no sex for a week-“

“I’m going, I’m going!”

Oikawa tumbled out of bed, fumbling around for his clothes. He found his phone still in the pocket of his jeans, and he clicked off the alarm. The temptation to lay his head back down and fall back asleep was strong, but he remembered why he was getting up which motivated him.

Iwaizumi rolled over, groaning. Oikawa fumbled around in the dark, not wanting to wake up Iwaizumi. He pulled on his underwear, fumbling around for some clothes. Not wanting to wear his clothes from yesterday, he rummaged around blindly in Iwaizumi’s drawers before coming up with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Luckily the pair of pants fit, despite his few centimeters of height he had on Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, these pants must be too big for you,” Oikawa whispered as he climbed back into bed to press a kiss against his cheek. “Is there anything you want me to look for?”

His boyfriend just grunted, flipping over and pulling him flush to his chest. “You?”

 _How was he allowed to be so cute god damn it-_ “Text me when you get up, okay?” He laughed, “I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Mkay.”

Oikawa pressed a kiss, and then a second and a third to his lips before finally drawing away. “I’m gonna borrow a sweater, too, is that okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded, groggily pointing to his closet. “Top shelf. Whatever you want.”

Oikawa stole another kiss before opening the closet, grabbing a navy blue sweatshirt from the top shelf. He headed out of the bedroom, letting the door click behind him before finally checking his messages. They were all meeting here as it was the closet in walking distance to their favourite mall. Oikawa grabbed his backpack, emptied it of all of its contents and gave Iwaizumi’s cat a good scratch as he responded to the chat.

 **Tetsurou:** eta 5 mins

 **Koushi:** I need more sleep, I’ll meet you guys there later

 **Tooru:** ok koushi! go back to dai-chan~

 **Keiji:** Are you ready Tooru?

 **Tooru:** yup! :)

 **Azumane:** I’m in line for coffee. What would you guys like?

 **Shigeru:** I’m nearly there, Azumane, I’ll go help you.

 **Tetsurou:** iced vanilla

 **Tooru** : iced for me too!

 **Keiji:** Two cream and two sugars, please. Thank you.

 **Tooru:** thnx azu-chan! i'll help you find something nice for yuu-chan~

Oikawa pulled on the sweatshirt, sighing happily at how soft and comfortable it was. He pocketed his things, heading out. He was happy to see Akaashi and Kuroo arriving just as he was coming out.

“Tetsu-chan, Keiji-chan!” Oikawa grinned brightly as he slung an arm over each of his friend’s shoulders. “Thank you for joining me on this quest. Now, this battle might be difficult. We will surely be met with stiff competition. But together, we can overcome any challenge we might face.”

“Hear, hear!” Kuroo grinned as he wrapped an arm around Oikawa to pull him forward. “Now let’s go! I’m sure there’s those hardcore shoppers who’ve been lined up since midnight.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Akaashi asked, shaking his head with a soft sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that smut was accidental, like they were going home and then I realized ~~they haven't done it on a desk before~~ welp now they have!
> 
> Okay, so some of you might have noticed this fic is now part of a series. I've decided I'd really like to explore the other ships in this series more in-depth, and to do that I'll be posting a separate work for each ship. There I can flesh out their stories, add detail as needed and fill any of the prompts or ideas you've been giving me! :) So if you're interested in getting updates from the other ships, go give my series a subscribe!
> 
> Thank you! To everyone who was so supportive over the Thanksgiving chapters! Those were a blast to write, I can't wait for Xmas/New Years! ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	58. Multiple POV: Black Friday

“Got the list?” Oikawa sipped on his coffee, downing the caramel contents quickly. It tasted good, for one, and he needed the boost. Waking up at four in the morning was not something that he did often, nor something that he particularly enjoyed doing.

“Yup, got it.” Kuroo pulled out a scrap of lined paper, uncapping his blue pen.

“The stores marked with the best sales?”

“I’m all over it,” Akaashi told him, waving his smartphone.

“Okay,” Oikawa smiled, turning to his friends. There were five of them gathered on that dreary morning, huddled together for warmth outside of the mall. Even though it had not yet opened, there was a fairly sizeable line forming. They’d already been waiting outside for forty-five minutes, which meant that they were rather close to the front. It was promising.

He breathed into his hands, warming them before speaking. “Now this is war. It’s every man for himself in there; it will be a madhouse, so we need to stick to the list, work our way through the crows fast and keep our phones on and ready in case we need help.”

Kuroo nodded; he felt excitement and a little bit of fear. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was his lack of sleep. But he had on his sneakers to give him a good grip on the slippery floors in case he needed to stand his ground and fight for the product that he wanted to buy.

“Watches synced?”

“Yup,” Yahaba confirmed, pressing down on his own black watch to ensure the time was correct.

The line they were in chattered chaotically, order beginning to decay as the security guards inside bustled around. They unlocked the doors, checking their watches.

Oikawa smirked as the doors began to open. “I believe in you all.”

\-----

“What do you think of this?” Asahi asked, gesturing to a backpack on a rack. It was black, plain, except for a stripe of yellow that zig-zagged up one side like a lightning bolt.

“Grab it!” Oikawa ordered, to which Asahi surprisingly reacted to fast. He yanked it out of the rack _just_ before another shopper could snag it from him. The tall brunet could have sworn he saw teeth bared at him as they backed off.

“You’ve gotta be quick, Asahi-chan! Even if you don’t like it later, who cares? Return it or give it away. You wait and it gets snatched up on you!”

Asahi nodded as if he were taking all of this advice very seriously. He followed Oikawa, who was making his way through this luggage store in search of a new wallet for Iwaizumi. His was practically falling apart and he couldn’t even keep change it in anymore as it always fell out – so it was time for a change.

“Over here!” Yahaba called, waving an arm frantically. Oikawa wiggled his way through the crowd over to him where he pointed to what looked to be the perfect wallet. It was simple, just black with a pattern burned into the leather. Yet Oikawa knew it was exactly Iwaizumi’s style; simple yet elegant.

“Perfect,” he said, making a grab for it.

His hands connected just when someone else grabbed it from the other end.

“It’s _mine_ ,” the angry stranger insisted, yanking hard on the wallet. Oikawa would have fallen right over if not for using Asahi’s strong arm to brace himself. Thank god for biceps.

“ _Excuse me_ but no, no this is _mine_ ,” Oikawa basically bared his teeth as they began to full-out wrestle for it. He was no Iwa-chan, Bokuto or Asahi but he wasn’t about to let that stop him.

The stranger yanked and Oikawa yanked back, a furious battle that clearly Asahi had not been expecting as he just sort of stuttered on the sidelines and looked afraid.

“Let _go_!” Oikawa yanked hard, grabbing on to Asahi for leverage and finally yanking the wallet free. “At last!” He cried, jumping back to dodge angry stranger when they tried to grab it out of his hands again.

“To the register!”

\-----

“KEIJI!”

Akaashi turned to the sound of his name, but all he could see was a sea of people. Maybe someone was calling somebody else-

“KEIJI AKAASHI!”

Nope, definitely him. He grunted when a group of people pushed by him, nearly knocking him over.

“KEIJI-CHAAAAAN!”

Now he knew it was definitely Oikawa. His best friend didn’t really like crowds, despite trying his best to put on this tough and unbreakable façade.

“KEIJI-CHAN I’M LOST!”

“You’re not lost, this is a store,” he muttered, shaking his head, but went out in search of him anyway. He would spot that perfectly coiffed head of brown hair anywhere, especially thanks to his height.

As he got closer Akaashi could see that he was alone, Kuroo, Yahaba and Asahi having disappeared off somewhere. Oikawa was waving his free hand frantically, hopping on spot as he clearly needed help.

“Tooru!” Akaashi called, giving in to his friend.

“Keiji!”

“Tooru!”

“Keiji!”

As soon as he spotted him, Oikawa started to dramatically slow-run towards his friend.

 _Ridiculous_ , Akaashi thought, but for some reason he found himself dramatically slow running as well?

They met in the middle, a few on-lookers definitely watching but if Oikawa noticed, he didn’t care. “Keiji! I was so worried!” He wrapped his arms around him like he’d been declared missing in action, rather than just getting out of his line of sight in the store.

“It’s because you’re so-“

“Don’t you _dare_ Tooru-“

“Sh… pretty. It’s cause you’re so pretty.”

Akaashi looked at him warily, but allowed him to link their arms together as they rushed off towards the register to pay. Maybe as a way of apology, maybe as a way of thanks, Oikawa snagged Akaashi’s items to add to his own total.

\-----

Kuroo was moving fast through the crowds, pleased with his height and frame as it was easy for him to muscle his way through crowds. He was pretty hard to knock over too, so more than once the more-flimsy Oikawa had used him as a shield from the many waves of angry, frothing shoppers.

He finally makes his way to a bin near the back of the clothing store. He’d been eyeing up their sweaters for the past month but they were far too expensive for him to justify buying. He was extremely pleased when he noted that they’d be going on sale, and true to the flyer there was a sign above their bin that read “60% OFF”.

He jumped towards the bin, hand reaching out to grab. He saw two – _perfect_ , because Akaashi would look amazing in one of these – and grabbed one, reaching in for another.

He yanked, only to realize a hand was also holding on to the other side of the sweater.

He looked up and his eyes met with none other than Suguru fucking Daishou.

Kuroo had known him since they were in kindergarten.

Their rivalry all began back in Kindergarten. See, they were actually quite good friends initially. They both shared a lot of the same qualities as well as a mutual love for sports and extremely messy art. All of that ended over a ridiculous argument that neither one of them even remembered anymore, but in truth, it wasn’t either of their faults. The third party involved just was way too scared of owning up to it after seeing how mean Kuroo and Daishou could be to each other.

Every year they were in classes together, and every year their arguments escalated.

“Kuroo pushed me down on the soccer field!”

“Daishou stole my eraser!”

“Kuroo spilled my water bottle!”

“Daishou tied my shoe laces together!”

“Kuroo isn’t fair when he picks the teams!”

“Daishou is a bad captain!”

When they realized that their teachers just didn’t care, their bickering became more personal.

“Wow, Kuroo, is that drawing of a cat? It’s awful.”

“Learn how to kick a ball, Daishou!”

“What’s that _sculpture_ supposed to be, anyway?”

“Dumped again, Daishou?”

It continued into high school where they compared grades and who was captain of what team and the fact that neither one of of them seemed to keep a girlfriend very long. Thankfully once they graduated they attended different colleges when meant that they were finally separated.

Even now, in his late twenties, when his eyes locked with the snake-like man he got a nearly uncontrollable urge to stick out his foot to trip him and muss up his hair.

“Daishou,” Kuroo said in a low voice, almost a growl.

Daishou looked up at him and smirked, “Kuroo? Ha, well, it’s been too long.” His grip tightened on the sweater and yanked on it a little bit.

Oikawa peeked his head around a corner, his arms carrying two jackets, a few sweaters and some jeans. “Kuroo! Are you ready!? I got a little something extra for Tsuk…” He paused, eyes catching on the scene in front of him.

Daishou pulled; Kuroo resisted. They both bickered, shouting out useless insults as they circled around each other.

“Daishou-“

“I’m getting this, Kiguri!”

The man next to him rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and walked off. Akaashi walked over and clicked his tongue.

“Yours?” Akaashi nodded towards Daishou.

The man who must have been Kiguri noded sadly. “Yeah. Yours?” He gestured to Kuroo.

“Always and forever, apparently,” Akaashi said with a big sigh.

“Kiguri.”

“Akaashi.”

They chatted, blatantly ignoring the two who were now full-out bickering. Oikawa cheered like it was a sporting event and he was waiting for a fight.

“I’ve got a friend in line, wanna pay and go? The bookstore across the hall is having buy one get one off sales.”

“Count me in,” Kiguri nodded, and they walked off together to the registers.

“Oh, I am so sending this to everyone!” Oikawa grinned as he recorded the fight between Kuroo and Daishou.

\-----

“Over here!” Yahaba called, gesturing towards a wall of DVD box sets. He had Oikawa next to him, who was looking at them just as seriously. He had an armful of games and accessories – all picked up at the request of Kenma, Tanaka and Nishinoya – and was helping Yahaba decide what to get for Kyoutani.

“What does he like?” Oikawa asked, shifting the contents of his arms and wondering if he was going to be able to put it all in his bag. Probably, he figured – he’d learned from previous years and now kept his clothes folded and everything was stacked into his backpack very carefully, but he was hoping that Iwaizumi would come soon so he could shamelessly request a piggyback ride and have someone to hold his bags.

“Action movies. Lots of Jackie Chan. Van Damme.”

“Likes to watch people getting beat up?”

“Yeah, and sometimes he tries-“

Yahaba stopped, grabbing on to a box set that was marked down. “This looks good.” He scanned the back before his phone rang loudly. He grabbed it, with a quick “Hello?”

“YAHABA HURRY WE’RE NEXT UP IN LINE AND THE BITCH BEHIND ME KEEPS TRYING TO CUT AHEAD” Kuroo wailed into the phone with an exasperated sigh.

“Right, right, I’m coming,” Yahaba laughed as they ran off to the till.

\-----

Iwaizumi yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn’t tired, not after getting a good sleep after they finally got home last night, but he had jumped out of bed a lot faster than he would have liked. He was woken up at eleven a.m. on the dot by a cheery Sugawara who requested they head together to the mall. Iwaizumi was pretty sure that Suga just wanted a ride, since his and Sawamura’s car was in the shop for some repairs, but he got up anyway.

Oh, and he brought coffee. That was nice.

“Have you done much Black Friday shopping, Iwaizumi?”

“No,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s usually busy so I avoid it.”

They parked pretty far away, thanks to all of the craziness near the mall, but it was still close enough that it wouldn’t be too far of a walk when they were ready to leave.

Iwaizumi opened up his phone and dialed Oikawa. He waited, three rings, walking alongside Sugawara until finally he answered.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Hey, Tooru. Where are you?”

“I-Iwa-chan, I can’t really hear you. It’s loud here.”

“Tooru-“

“Iwa-chan!”

“Where are y-“

“Iwa-chan, we just are checking out at the bookstore, um, what’s it called? Little Moon? I don’t know, but can you come her please? I need you!”

“Tooru, I-“

“Bye bye! See you soon!”

Iwaizumi sighed as he hung up, shaking his head. “What have I gotten myself into here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to request anything for any HQ ships below! I also started my KenLev side story, so check it out if you're interested!
> 
> Thank you! :D <3


	59. Multiple POV: Black Friday Pt. 2

Sugawara scoffed, turning his head to the side. He looked at the lady who had just picked up a sweater that he was clearly eyeing up, crossing his arms seriously. It was _not_ her colour.

“Are you going to wear that? I mean, that blue is just going to make those unfortunate wrinkles all the more obvious. You’re not that young anymore.”

He looked away, pretending not to be interested as she dropped the sweater back down on to the rack. As soon as she turned and walked off, he snagged it up and dropped it into his basket with a grin.

”Man, you’re savage, Suga.” Iwaizumi looked a little bit impressed as he watched his friend deal with anyone who got in his way.

“That sweater will look much nicer on me – and plus, you’ve got to go after what you want seriously or else you’ll never get it on a day like today.”

Iwaizumi nodded, before pausing. “Also, why am I even in this store? I was supposed to go and look for Tooru.”

“Tooru can wait,” Sugawara mumbled as he pulled Iwaizumi along, dropping things left and right into his basket. He only just paused in order to check the sizes. It was clear that he had scouted out this store days in advance, already knowing what looked good on him and what sizes he needed. “Plus, it’d be nice if you found something for him here. He really likes this store.”

“Why does he need a present? My presence is a present to him.’

Sugawara laughed, “It is, don’t get me wrong, it would just make him really happy to know you’re thinking about him.”

“I do think about him… all the time.”

“I know. It’s really obvious. You totally get this look on your face whenever you think about him.”

“I do not!”

“You do, and it’s adorable.” Sugawara nudged him with his elbow, “but still, he doesn’t know that. He doesn’t get to see that. I have also seen how happy it makes _you_ when he smiles at you for real. Not that fake one he’s worked so hard on, the real one.”

Iwaizumi nodded, knowing exactly the distinction between those two smiles. He felt incredibly lucky to be able to bring so many of those smiles to fruition. “I guess you’re right. But… I don’t even know where to start. I’m not big on… clothes shopping…”

“That’s why you have me!” Sugawara grinned, slinging his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Do you honestly think Daichi dresses that nice on his own?”

* * *

“Have you ever read this series? It’s really good. A little dark, but a really deep plot.” Akaashi flipped over the book, showing it to the blonde at his side.

“No, I haven’t.” He accepted the book, reading over the cover on the back. Kuguri ran a hand through his messy blonde hair that sort of reminded him of Kuroo’s bedhead, except it was a little bit more tame. Although his expression seemed bored, his eyes scanned over it quickly. “Looks cool, thanks.” He dropped it into his basket that already had half a dozen books in it.

They switched, Kuguri showing Akaashi a book and them discussing it animatedly.

Kuroo, meanwhile, was steaming. So was Daishou who stood about five feet away from him, eyes crossed. Neither of them spoke but they both watched their companions, silently wishing for some sort of apocalyptic event to give them an excuse to leave.

“Tetsurou,” Akaashi called, waving a hand over. His boyfriend sulked over, a smile only creeping on his face when the shorter pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Come on, can’t you play nice?”

“Me? What about him!?”

“What about him?”

“It’s not just me!”

“No,” Akaashi said with a laugh. “It’s not. You were both major dicks in high school and you need to get over it. You’re old, Kuroo – you’re not that far away from 30.”

“I still have years to go!”

“Not that many,” Akaashi laughed. “You also didn’t deny being a major dick.”

“I wasn’t!”

“That’s not how Kei tells it. And he doesn’t lie.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes like a defiant child, looking over at Daishou. He was talking to Kuguri who was piling up books in his arms.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. You both seem really similar. I don’t see why you can’t be friends.”

“Let’s not go that far…” Kuroo sighed. “But I will try to not be enemies with him.”

“That’s all I ask.” Akaashi smiled and Kuroo’s breath caught because _oh my god_ how did he get so lucky to land such a pretty and amazing man? Not only that, but he was only one of _three_?

 _Okay_ , Kuroo decided, _I have been gifted with this lovely creature, the least I can do is try this to make him happy._

“Oh my god,” Oikawa laughed as he flipped through his phone. “My video already has 1,000 hits!”

-

“Ugh, this line is going on forever! I’m going to wilt away, I’m so hungry.” Yahaba whined, leaning heavily on Asahi who stood beside him sheepishly.

“I told you to bring some granola bars. You never remember, Yaha-chan,” Oikawa chuckled.

“I forgot. I got to sleep a little late last night-“

“Have too much fun?”

“-shut up, and well I woke up and came here basically.”

Oikawa nodded thoughtfully, looking past Yahaba. His eyes met with a certain blonde and a smirk played on his face. ‘Well, Yahaba, today is your lucky day.”

“Why is that?”

“Your savior has arrived.” Oikawa nodded his head, and Yahaba turned to follow his gaze. As soon as he saw Kyoutani, his features lit up.

“Kyou!” He called, waving a hand. Kyoutani caught sight of them, but with the crowd he was struggling to break through.

“Here,” Oikawa offered, taking his things. “Go say hello. Maybe he’s got some gum on him.”

Yahaba’s eyes nearly glistened, he was so grateful. For his friend and also the fact that his boyfriend had come. “Thank you!” He dashed off, squeezing through the crowd. He almost lost sight of him three times before a rough hand grabbed his wrist, yanking him towards a free corner.

Yahaba’s back pressed up against a wall. He looked down, eyes meeting with Kyoutani’s.

“Hey,” the blonde greeted, a small smile on his face. _Oh god he’s so cute_ , Yahaba thought affectionately. Nobody else got to see this cute side of him.

“Hi,” he responded, hands carding through blonde hair. He acted as though he had completely forgotten they were in a busy store, but it wasn’t like anyone was watching them anyways. They were far too transfixed on the sales.

“I brought you some food.” Kyoutani held up a brown paper bag. Yahaba smiled and dropped all his weight down on his boyfriend.

“Oh my god you’re perfect.”

-

“So you think this is good?” Iwaizumi asked, dropping his shopping bag into his backpack.

“Oh yeah. He’ll love it.” Sugawara checked his watch as he pocketed his wallet. “It’s almost noon now, I’m sure they’re probably starving. Anywhere else you want to hit before we go and find them?”

“Yeah, just a few places. Should be quick.”

It wasn’t.

Iwaizumi underestimated the lines, like a newbie.

But they walked through the mall at nearly twelve-thirty, heading towards where Oikawa and the rest of the gang were supposed to be. He’d received a half-coherent text message from Kuroo, promptly followed by a comprehensible one from Akaashi. Iwaizumi checked his watch, wondering when they would be able to-

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi turned just in time to be jumped by Oikawa, who tossed his arms around him and let all his weight fall on him without a care in the world. He was lucky his boyfriend was built and caught him with ease, arms stilling around his waist.

“Hey, Tooru,” he said softly, breathing in the scent of Oikawa’s shampoo. They stayed like that, whispering softly to each other until Sugawara cleared his throat very loudly and they broke apart. Akaashi walked up as well, waving, saying something about Kuroo meeting up with an old rival from high school.

When they pulled apart, Iwaizumi was pleased to see that the mark from last night was still visible on Oikawa’s neck, peeking out over the collar of his sweatshirt-

Oh, no. That was not Oikawa’s sweatshirt. That was _his_ sweatshirt, why was that so hot-

“I’m starving, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined as he wrapped himself around Iwaizumi’s arm, letting him hold up his weight.

“Let’s go, then. I was thinking the buffet down the road?” Akaashi asked, linking his fingers with Kuroo’s. “Oh, and I invited Daishou and Kuguri.”

“What?!” Kuroo cried, looking exasperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has sent me ideas and requests, comments and left kudos! ♥♥
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Just to let everyone know, this week my students are writing their standardized tests (ick), so it's been pretty busy for me. I may only update once every two days, but it only lasts until Friday. :)


	60. Multiple POV: Black Friday Pt. 2

With his friends heading off to eat, Yahaba was happy to grab a hold of Kyoutani’s hand and head out of the mall. With them having already eaten, the only place that he wanted to go was home.

Kyoutani, despite his rough and tumble appearance, held his hand tightly. Their fingers being slotted together was just becoming something completely normal. The longer they were dating, the more that he found out that Kyoutani was a little cuddle monster.

Whenever they were out together, whether it be taking a walk or eating together at work, Kyoutani would slip his hand into Yahaba’s. He loved to run his fingers along the palm of his hand. He would squeeze his wrist gently before letting the pads of his fingers slide down his forearm, circling around his elbow. He often pressed their knees together, feet tangling. Most of the time it wasn’t even sexual. It was just comfortable. Yahaba liked it.

They headed out of the mall, walking at a brisk pace back to Yahaba’s. He had to smile, side-eyeing his boyfriend, who was completely oblivious of the eyes on him.

Kyoutani didn’t like going to the mall. He didn’t like holidays when it was busy, he hated crowds and he didn’t even like shopping. He almost couldn’t figure out why the hell he was going somewhere where so many things that he hated crossed over each other.

_Almost_.

Then he looked to the side at the brunet hanging off him, at his dazzling smile… and it all clicked into place.

He was in love. He was completely, utterly, stupidly in love.

Kyoutani used to make fun of people who were in love like he was. Talking about how silly they were, getting so involved. Completely relying on another person, finding so much happiness in the small actions of another… it seemed ridiculous. Even thinking about it now, logically, he couldn’t understand it.

But he supposed that was the magical part of being in love – he didn’t need to understand it.

He did, however, constantly find himself touching Yahaba. To him, it was a reminder. A reminder that this was _real_. He never thought he would deserve this kind of happiness, be able to have someone love him so wholly and completely, and now that he had it… sometimes he almost didn’t believe it again. Being able to hold Yahaba close to him was an excellent way for him to banish that feeling.

Kyoutani let out a breath of relief when they were finally back at Yahaba’s apartment. As soon as they were in Kyoutani squeezed Yahaba’s hand and yanked him in front of him. He wound his arms around his waist, burying his nose in the crook of his neck and just breathing. He was so warm, and soft; Kyoutani was sure that he could literally stay like this forever.

Yahaba wiggled, trying to get Kyoutani to let go so that he could drag him to bed. Kyoutani held him strong. He stopped, understanding what this meant, that Kyoutani needed a minute with him in his arms… because just as sickly in love Kyoutani was, Yahaba felt the exact same way for the aggressive blonde. So he grinned, emotion bubbling up from the gesture and buried his nose in blonde hair, squeezing him hard.

“Should we go cuddle in bed?”

“Yeah,” Kyoutani responded gruffly, still not pulling away.

“Okay.” Yahaba smiled. “In five minutes.”

-

Somehow they managed to make it to the restaurant without major injury or argument, despite the fact that Daishou and Kuroo were still sending each other eye-daggers as they walked. Kuguri and Akaashi vehemently ignored them, engaging in their own conversation which Oikawa joined into. Asahi and Iwaizumi chatted quietly amongst themselves, leaving only the two loud-mouths who kept on glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

At the restaurant, Akaashi dropped into a seat. Kuroo snagged the one next to him, huffing as he sat. Oikawa dropped in next to Akaashi, poking him with an elbow as he snickered at Daishou and Kuroo’s antics. Sugawara sat next to Oikawa, sitting right across from Asahi. Oikawa snickered as he was directly across from Iwaizumi and decided that now would be a good time to play footsies.

He pressed a foot forward, slipping off his shoe under the table. With a snicker, he let his toes press into Iwaizumi’s ankle, sliding around his foot.

Iwaizumi responded by stomping on his foot, earning a yelp and a “Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Stop being gross,” Sugawara huffed.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Oikawa jabbed back at him. Sugawara and Daichi were the absolute worst for public displays of affection. At least they’d gotten a little bit better, and now refrained from shoving their tongues down each other’s throats in public.

It was quiet in the restaurant. It seemed like most people were still out shopping, unwilling to give up the possibility of good deals, which meant their group got service extremely quickly, and there was no line at the buffet. Score.

They began to chat; it was nice, truly. Kuguri and Akaashi found themselves deep in a conversation on their favourite authors. Sugawara regaled Iwaizumi with stories of the brunet’s past, mainly the most embarrassing stories he could conjure up, much to Oikawa’s utter dismay. The brunet sulked, crying out about how his image would be shattered, until Asahi took pity on him and distracted him by asking about the most recent Star Wars movie.

Kuroo finally flicked his gaze over to Daishou.

He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He had promised Akaashi that he would try – so he damn well couldn’t just do nothing today.

“So, Daishou,” he began, twisting his cup around in his hand uselessly.

“Kuroo,” he responded, looking at him curiously. And a little suspiciously. Not that Kuroo could blame him.

“How have you been? I mean, it’s been years.”

Daishou looked surprised, but he quickly recovered. “I’ve… actually been really good. I finally finished all of my schooling and got a job in town as a P.T.”

“Wow, physical therapy? Good for you, Daishou. That’s great.” Kuroo was surprised at how authentic the response felt. This might have been the guy he hated in his teenage years, but looking at him knew, he could see that he has changed. Daishou is taller now (possibly even taller than Kuroo, not that he’d ever admit it). He wasn’t as gangly as before, now having grown more into his body. He wasn’t as muscular as Iwaizumi (although, who could be? Even Kuroo appreciated those biceps, especially when he was sitting next to Bokuto) but he was built in a way that Kuroo could appreciate.

“Thanks… Kuroo,” Daishou said slowly, and swallowed back some of his drink.

“You’re a physical therapist? Are you taking clients right now?” Iwaizumi cut in, glancing sideways at Oikawa. The brunet avoided his eye.

“Yeah, actually. Since I’m new I need new patients.”

“Great. Tooru needs to have an old injury looked at. It’s flaring up from time to time and I just want to make sure it’s nothing serious.”

“Iwa-chan I don’t-“

“Do I need to tell them what happened a few nights ago to your knee?”

Oikawa shut up right there because he did not want Iwaizumi telling his friends that his knee gave out while he was giving his boyfriend a blowjob. “No,” he said meekly.

Daishou reached his hand out, “Give me your phone, I’ll put in my number. Call me Monday and we will set up a time.”

Oikawa did as asked, and soon he was pocketing his phone and making a face across the table. Ignoring it, Daishou continued by asking, “What about you, Kuroo? What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a teacher. I teach gym.”

“I bet you’d be good at that.”

And just like that, they’re talking.

Kuroo is talking to Daishou fucking Suguru.

The most incredible part?

He finds that he _likes it_.

They all got their food, and since it was buffet style they were able to try a little bit of everything. The restaurant was some sort of fusion of Thai, Vietnamese and Japanese, which made for some pretty interesting plates.

Oikawa came back with a mixture of vegetarian sushi, pad thai and curry; Iwaizumi shook his head, smirking, before stealing bits of Oikawa’s sushi. Kuroo was the self-proclaimed expert of piling buffet plates and stacked sushi on his plate, next to a large bowl of pho. He smiled proudly, despite the fact that there was no limit on how many times one could go up and get a new plate. Asahi just chuckled but he, too, had stacked his plate pretty high, although it seemed like he just did it because he had a big appetite.

They all settled back in, chatting and occasionally going to refill their plates.

“So then Bo was like ‘babe, you have to try this’! I should have known better, but I did it anyway.” Kuroo laughed, pleased with Daishou nearly curling over in laughter.

“Oh man, he sounds like a real treat!” Daishou laughed, before stopping to think about something. “Wait, hang on a sec though. This Bokuto guy is your boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said quickly, because he was pretty proud of Bokuto.

“I thought that Akaashi was your boyfriend?”

Kuroo froze because _damn it_. It wasn’t like they went around waving the poly flag and here he was outing himself and his boyfriends to Daishou. A man he had vehemently hated for the majority of his life and had only started talking to like a normal human being all of forty-five minutes ago.

Akaashi looked over, eyeing Kuroo. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before the shorter nodded.

“Yeah, Akaashi is my boyfriend too.” He took a deep breath before rambling off the rest. “I have three boyfriends, actually; Keiji, Koutarou, and Kei.”

“No way, Kuroo! You have _three_ boyfriends?!”

Kuroo nodded slowly, not sure how this reaction was going. Everyone else at the table was watching, aside from Kuguri, who didn’t look like he cared in the slightest.

“Man, and I can’t even get a date,” Daishou pouted, shoving some rice into his mouth.

Oikawa burst into laughter, almost choking on a piece of meat. Akaashi had to slap him in the back twice before he was able to recover, composing himself and chugging back the remainder of his glass of water.

They finished their meal with a few more bursts of laughter, before they were all heading their own ways.

“Iwa-chan, will you come over for a bit?”

“Sure,” he responded, lacing their fingers together. “I got something for you anyway.”

Oikawa positively _lit up_. “What? You did!” He bounced, “What did you get me?”

“You’ll have to wait until we get back to your apartment.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan! You’re teasing me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow self-indulgent Kyouhaba fluff and then silliness haha I feel like nothing really happened here but it was fun to write! Thanks everyone for reading, and thanks for being patient with this update :) I've been busy with work and also really into my TeruDai fic I've been working on, so if you're into that please go have a look!
> 
> Also: if you are interested in IwaOiTeru, I am doing a series of mini fics/headcanons for them for OT3+ week! Because I'm a doorknob and forgot about it, I'll be finishing them tonight/tomorrow (as today is technically the last day lol). So if you'd like to read those I'll be posting them on my tumblr: we-crows-can-fly
> 
> ♥♥


	61. Asahi/Oikawa: Gifts

“What did you get me, Iwa-chan?”

“Not telling.”

“Come on!”

“Still not telling.”

Pleeeeeeeeease!”

“No.”

“Pretty please with sugar on top!”

“No.”

“Pretty please with a sugar _and_ a cherry on top.”

“Oh, okay, you’ve convinced me- oh wait, no!”

“So cruel Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. They were in Iwaizumi’s car, heading back to his apartment, and low and behold… they were stuck in traffic. Black Friday was a bitch after all.

“We’re not that far away now.”

“I know, but look at all that traffic!” Oikawa gestured ahead of them dramatically. “We could walk faster.”

“Want to?”

Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi, then to his right at the sidewalk. “Yes.”

Iwaizumi flicked on his turn signal and they pulled up against the sidewalk, parking the car. Both men hopped out and Oikawa hurriedly headed towards his boyfriend’s apartment

“Ah ah ah, not so fast.”

Oikawa whipped his head around to see Iwaizumi, still standing beside his car. He had his hand outstretched. The brunet just about swooned right then and there.

“ _Hajime_!” He whimpered, making his way back to lace their fingers together. He sniffled, almost unable to believe how emotional he was getting about such a small act from Iwaizumi.

“You must be tired, Tooru.” Iwaizumi brushed his cheek with a thumb.

_He thinks this is from the lack of sleep…_

He wasn’t about to come clean right now though so Oikawa just nodded, squeezing his hand. “Right. Let’s just head to your place, okay? We have some serious cuddling to catch up on.”

* * *

Asahi’s stomach was churning, and it wasn’t due to the buffet food.

Why did he feel so nervous? He had been seeing Nishinoya for a little while now. Only a few weeks, not as long as Kyoutani and Yahaba, or Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the only two other couples he really interacted with that had only recently gotten together.

They had gone on a grand total of three dates together so far. Their first was a dinner outing – one that Asahi preferred not to remember, since he horribly embarrassed himself over the course of the evening. Nishinoya had been kind, and didn’t seem to be bothered by his big mistake, but Asahi still blushed at the memory of it.

Their second date had been to the drive-in movie theatre. It had been Nishinoya’s idea, and this one actually went quite pleasantly. There wasn’t a whole much that could go wrong. Asahi had picked him up, they’d gotten some snacks from a drive-thru restaurant and then they’d driven to the drive-in. Nishinoya had known the perfect place to park. It was in a nice shaded area, between some trees so they had a bit of privacy.

Thankfully, they’d gotten there only five minutes before the start of the movie, which meant that Asahi only had to try and make stammering conversation for all of five minutes. He felt like he was sixteen again taking out the boy he liked on his first date, feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust from all the heat rushing to his face.

Asahi didn’t really remember the movie – it wasn’t what he was focused on. Instead, he was focused in on Nishinoya. The little brunet had been very focused on the movie. He was laughing, covering his mouth with a hand when Asahi was almost caught staring. After that he was very careful to ensure that when he was looking, Nishinoya was focused elsewhere. They powered through the snacks and despite the fact that Asahi really, really wanted to invite Nishinoya to his apartment for coffee (seriously, coffee – the brunet could _not_ handle anything more than that) he dropped him off at his own place. He was being shy, and for some reason, it didn’t seem to bother Nishinoya.

Their most recent date had been short, but they’d gone for a walk together. Thankfully, Nishinoya was alright with slowing down to a pace that Asahi was comfortable with. It hadn’t been anything particularly special, but it didn’t matter. They were together and that was really all that they wanted.

As he headed back to his apartment, Asahi was becoming more and more painfully aware of the fact that he had left Nishinoya in his apartment this morning he would probably be _waiting for him_ when he got back. His boyfriend – that word still gave him shivers – was not a morning person and was likely only just pulling himself out of bed now.

He still couldn’t believe that they’d gone back to his apartment together last night.

After finally kissing at Sugawara and Daichi’s place following Thanksgiving dinner, they went back to Asahi’s place. Thanks to the buzz of the alcohol they weren’t feeling as nervous, especially Asahi, which lent to a lot of exchanged kisses and soft touches. Nothing too scandalous but Asahi was _really_ looking forward to the next time that they could make out again.

The walk felt extremely short today, and in no time he was in front of his apartment door. Slowly, tentatively, he pushed in his key and unlocked the door.

It was quiet in his apartment.

Maybe Nishinoya was still asleep?

Asahi pondered that possibility as he closed the door behind him, dropping down his bags. He headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea to calm his nerves-

And there was Nishinoya standing in the kitchen. Drinking a coffee. Wearing _his shirt._

Asahi sputtered. “N-N-Noya!”

The shorter turned from where he was looking out the window. He shifted the coffee cup in his hands and offered him a bright smile. Low and behold, Noya was wearing his shirt. He had removed his jeans, opting for wearing nothing but his loose black boxers. He was wearing his own white t-shirt but over top of it was one of Asahi’s fleece plaid shirts. It was clearly way too big on Noya, who was way shorter, but he hugged it around his body and Asahi was pretty sure he was about to faint from how cute the sight was.

“G’mornin’ Asahi-san,” he said lazily, stifling a yawn. “S’ry, I was cold. Hope you don’t mind I borrowed it.”

“N-No!” Asahi blushed a million shades of red but a sleepy Nishinoya didn’t even notice. “You can wear it anytime. You look… really cute…” he looked to the right, blushing.

“Thank you…” Noya blushed this time too, but didn’t drop his gaze.

“Oh! I, um. I got you a present.” Asahi disappeared off to get his bags, coming back with the one he’d gotten for Noya. It was the backpack he was eyeing up before, knowing that his boyfriend had broken the straps on his own backpack a week ago.

“Asahi… this is so cool! Thank you!” Noya looked happy, smile bright as he leaned in to nuzzle Asahi.

However, this was tired Noya, who was much more quiet in his affections. He just rubbed his face against Asahi’s chest, quiet and content and _so_ relaxed.

Asahi loved Noya’s bright energy, but he had to admit that there was something special about getting to see relaxed Noya and have him all to himself. 

* * *

"Iwa-chan, you didn't!" Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi handed him two small bags.

"I did." His grin was pleased, soft, as they sat down on Iwaizumi's couch.

Oikawa first opened one of the bags that was teal in colour. He shook it before peering inside, and pulling out a sweater. It was  _soft_ and already felt amazing against his skin. The colour was a very soft purple, one that Oikawa already knew would compliment his skin tone perfectly. He nuzzled it against his cheek, reveling in the soft material. 

"Iwa-chan!" He yelled, going in for a hug. His boyfriend just laughed and hugged him back, kissing his cheek. He kept it short, though, his attention focused elsewhere.

"Now the other one." Iwaizumi pulled back and watched him intently.

Oikawa nodded, reaching this time into a black bag. 

He felt some sort of material.

It was soft, though - silk? It felt small, like there wasn't a lot of material...

He peered in, a smile burning his face. " _Iwa-chan_ , you  _didn't_!"

"I did." Now Iwaizumi was looking at him with a predatory grin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been drowning in feels for a different fic I'm working on so I wanted to write fluff for this one haha. Hope you enjoyed! :D 
> 
> ~~and then sin at the end because it's me lol~~
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is following this fic! I do my best to reply to every comment because they all mean so much to me ♥♥


	62. Iwaizumi: Kinks

"Tooru, do you have it on yet?"

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head, even though Iwaizumi couldn't see the action. After opening Iwaizumi's gift, he had locked himself up in the bathroom to try it on. He also might have been purposefully torturing his boyfriend by taking much longer than necessary to done it and then come out to show it off.

"No, Iwa-chan!" He laughed, teasing with the nickname. He knew it drove Iwaizumi  _crazy_ when he said his first name, so he wanted to save that for later. For now, he ran a hand through his hair, stepping to look at his reflection in the mirror.

In the black bag Iwaizumi had given him had been a pair of lacy, sexy lingere. The fabric was barely-there - Oikawa now understood the lack of comfort in these things for girls, but then again this wasn't exactly meant for comfort. It was meant to tease and provoke Iwaizumi, which it was already managing to do even before he  _saw_ it. Oikawa had never really thought he was into lingere, but now that he was seeing himself in this... well, he could see the appeal.

The thin fabric of the back of the thong  _just_ covered the middle of his ass, leaving most of him on display from behind. His cock fit snugly into the front of the thong, which had a flowery lace design on it. He spun in the mirror, and had to admire Iwaizumi's taste. Okay, it did make his legs look fantastic, and made his ass look a lot more prevalent than it actually was. 

" _Tooru_ ," Iwaizumi whined from the other side of the door, which was unlike him because he did not whine. That was more so Oikawa's area of expertise. 

Maybe that's why it worked so automatically.

"I'm coming," Oikawa chuckled, unlocking the door and stepping out. He blushed a little bit - he was practically naked and on display for Iwaizumi, who was still fully clothed. Iwaizumi was waiting for him in the hallway, his gaze snapping up immediately at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, getting a look at Oikawa. "Spin around."

Oikawa did as asked, adding a little wink to the spin. 

"I think this might have been my best idea...  _ever_." Iwaizumi grinned, all teeth and predatory instincts. His hands immediately wrapped around Oikawa, palming his ass. He gave each cheek a firm squeeze, rolling around the flesh in his fingers. "God, you're so beautiful, Tooru. You look so amazing." He brought his lips to the dip of Oikawa's neck, sucking the flesh there into his mouth with urgency.

"Ahn, n-not there. I'll have to put on...ah...make-up..." Oikawa was resisting with his words, but his body was so pliant under Iwaizumi's fingers. He moaned, head tilting back to give his boyfriend better access. Iwaizumi chuckled, almost as if he were about to make that exact same remark, but it disappeared when his tongue slipped out and he began to lick his way down to Oikawa's nipples. He continued his exploration, tongue circling his right nipple before sucking on it. He alternated, sucking on his other nipple until they were both red and hard. His fingers continued to massage Oikawa's ass until his fingers slipped in experimentally, circling his entrance. The brunet keened under his touch, but he didn't go any further without lubrication. "So ready for me, hm? You always take me so well," Iwaizumi licked his lips at the thought.

"Turn around," Iwaizumi ordered hoarsely. Oikawa didn't even think about it; he just obeyed, turning around and whimpering. Hands pushed at his back until he was pressed right up against the wall. Iwaizumi immediately sank to his knees, hands gripping Oikawa's hips to hold him in place. "Good boy," Iwaizumi grinned.

Suddenly Oikawa was gasping, groaning,  _whimpering_ Iwaizumi's given name. That only spurred him on, encouraging him as he peppered kisses all over his sweet, firm ass, tongue sliding under the fabric of the thong he wore. Oikawa shivered as Iwaizumi's warm, wet tongue was pressing against his entrance, and oh god  _he wasn't-_

But he was, he was fucking him with his fucking _tongue_ , pressing in and pulling out effortlessly. His hands slid to pull his ass cheeks further apart, tongue swirling inside of him. Oikawa's knees  _trembled_ under the weight of it, pleasure pooling in his stomach. " _Hajime_ ," he groaned, forehead resting against the wall. 

Iwaizumi trembled because the way he said his  _name_ was so sinful and that couldn't possibly be allowed, not here not anywhere. In response he sucked hard on Oikawa's ass, leaving a nice hickey in his wake.

Oikawa's back arched and he moaned, and-

Three loud bangs at the door.

Iwaizumi  _growled._

"Hey hey hey, Hajime! You home?!"  _Why was Bokuto at his house oh god_ Iwaizumi was not sure he could resist shooting him to get him to leave-

"You didn't text him first?!" It was Kuroo and  _could he get away with double homicide that was a lot of blood to deal with_ -

"Fuck. Off!" Iwaizumi turned his head to yell in the general direction of the door, hands still gripping Oikawa's ass bruisingly tight. He slipped his thumb into him, working him open further than his tongue had been able to. He could feel Oikawa trembling beneath him and there was  _no way_ he was not fucking him in this thong-

"Oh, that's totally his about to get laid voice," Kuroo chuckled from the other side of the door.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I was cursed with poor timing as a young child, and it has never left me."

A second finger slipped into Oikawa's ass, Iwaizumi licking a line up his back. Oikawa let out a loud moan causing Bokuto and Kuroo to freeze in their conversation.

"Seriously, fuck off!" Iwaizumi scissored his fingers, continuing to stretch Oikawa, seemingly unbothered by the intrusion. Oikawa was whimpering for him to slow down because  _this was embarrassing_ \- but there was no real seriousness in his voice, and when Iwaizumi whispered to ask if he could continue, the brunet shakily begged him to. He was about to shout at them to shut up if they were here for the show-

"Okay, we'll wait in the lobby!" Bokuto yelled and their footsteps disappeared down the hallway. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know, ten or twenty minutes? Sounded like they were done most of the prep work already." Kuroo laughed as their voices disappeared.

It was a good thing it was just Bokuto and Kuroo because anyone else probably would have embarrassed Iwaizumi, who took it all in stride quite well. He just pulled his fingers out of Oikawa, turning him around forcefully. The muscles in his biceps twitched as he hauled Oikawa's weight into his arms. One hand slid under his ass, holding him up, and his other hooked Oikawa's leg over his shoulder, holding on to his lower back. His fingers curled around the fabric of his thong, just pushing it out of the way. "I wanna fuck you in these, is that okay?"

Oikawa nodded, the back of his head pressing against the wall hard. " _Hajime_ , please." The shorter rubbed his fingers against his boyfriend's cock through the fabric of the panties, relishing in the whine he got as a reward.

"So good, babe," Iwaizumi breathed as he yanked down his pants, halfway down his legs, tugging his underwear with them. He fumbled in the pocket of his jeans - thank  _god_ he thought ahead to pocket the lube - and pulled out the bottle and a condom. He prepped himself as he rubbed circles into Oikawa's hip soothingly. 

Iwaizumi brought their lips together, tongue slipping out to play with Oikawa's as he began to press into him. Oikawa keened; Iwaizumi could feel the fabric of the thong rubbing against his cock and it felt oddly stimulating. He rolled his hips and in a swift movement he was fully buried in his boyfriend.

"Fuck," he sighed, pleased. "So good, Tooru." Their bodies worked together, Oikawa trembling and Iwaizumi effortlessly holding him up. The brunet groaned, fingernails digging into his boyfriend's upper back. 

"Hajime," he panted,  _feeling_ the way that Iwaizumi trembled at hearing his name. There was something so sensual about hearing it here-

" _Hajime_ ," he repeated, panting. Iwaizumi pressed their lips together hotly, thrusting hard. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths passionately as heat pooled in the pit of Iwaizumi's belly. "I'm ah-"

Oikawa came hard on his stomach, shivering hard. His twitching asshole brought Iwaizumi over the edge and he came too, a panting, trembling mess.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi let out a soft breath, hands dipping down into the tub to test the warmth of the water. The temperature was perfect. He headed into the bedroom where he'd dumped Oikawa down after they'd come down from the high of their orgasms. The brunet was still laying there, eyes closed and breathing softly. He giggled softly when Iwaizumi picked him up, hoisting him in his arms to take him to the bath. 

Once he was in and settled, Iwaizumi pressed a kiss against his head. "You'd better be ready to fuck me when I get back."

"Yes sir," Oikawa chuckled, smirking cutely as Iwaizumi changed and headed off to meet Bokuto and Kuroo.

* * *

 

" _Man_ , how do you still have so much energy despite the fact that you literally just fucked your boyfriend!" Kuroo whined, looking over to Iwaizumi. The spiky-haired teacher didn't even seem bothered by it; he was lifting weights with ease, Bokuto currently spotting for him. They were switching, and since they both lifted a lot more than Kuroo they preferred to spot for each other rather than ask him. It was kind of an annoyingly touchy spot for Kuroo.

"A-" Iwaizumi huffed, squatting down with the weights firmly in his hands, "Balanced, healthy diet. Lots... of vitamins and nutrients... Vegetables... Water... That- sort of thing..." He breathed out and Bokuto helped him to put the weights away. They both got up, heading over to the open area with mats for some stretches to cool down. They'd started with cardio, which was probably why Kuroo was so burnt out.

They spread out on the mats, stretching out their arms, legs and backs. Iwaizumi let out a soft grunt at feeling a particularly sharp knot in his lower back twist painfully as he stretched it out.

"Oh, Kou. Your family got back to you, right? About the holidays?" Kuroo asked his boyfriend, who nodded.

"Yup. They'll be coming... which will be interesting." He laughed, head thrown back comically. "I don't know how we're going to fit them all.

"Your family's coming for the holidays?" Iwaizumi inquired, leg stretched out. 

"Yup! My mom, dad, brothers and sisters."

"How many is that?"

"Oh, god. Um. Like, seven or eight? And they might be bringing boyfriends or girlfriends, so I don't even know."

Iwaizumi just laughed, shaking his head. "Wow. So they're supportive of you?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty lucky. My mom's biggest concern was how she was supposed to house all four of us when I came back to visit her." He chuckled to himself, shoulder popping. "Tsukki's brother and mother might be coming, too. I hope they can make it."

"What about yours?" Iwaizumi turned his gaze to Kuroo, who sighed.

"They're less than supportive. Or, rather, they kind of disowned me when I came out to them as gay? They don't even know I'm poly. I almost want to see their reaction."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Sorry, that's shitty. I understand that."

Kuroo nodded, not pressing any further because he knew what had happened with Iwaizumi's parents. He then froze, thinking. "What are you going to be doing for Christmas, then? Are you going with Oikawa?"

"No. I already took up his Thanksgiving, I don't want to interrupt more time with his family. I told him I was going to see some extended family. It's not a lie, but... it's not like I really want to see them."

"Hajime, you know that he doesn't feel like that, right?"

"I know, but..." He sighed, looking to the side. "I feel like I'm burdening him with a lot lately."

"Well, if you don't go with him, you'd better come spend it with us, alright? I mean, we're basically extended family, right?" Bokuto grinned over at him.

"Sure, Kou." Iwaizumi stood up, grabbing his bag. "I'm gonna go shower. See you on the other side."

As soon as he was gone, Bokuto turned to Kuroo. "Do you think Tooru is gonna realize this on his own? We have to tell him, right? He's gonna be so upset if he realizes that Hajime was just staying here and he didn't invite him."

Kuroo shrugged. "I don't know. We're friends with Tooru, but we're just as much Hajime's friends."

Bokuto squinted. "Let's ask Keiji. He always knows what to do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooooooo sorry I feel like I've written a lot of smut lately lol
> 
> ~~Didn't realize I was so interested in lingerie until now wow~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who is commenting, leaving kudos and just reading my story ♥♥


	63. Akaashi/Iwaizumi: A few weeks later

“Okay, so what is it you’ve made me sit down to hear?” Akaashi was looking at Bokuto and Kuroo skeptically, after having been basically forced to sit down. His boyfriends had come home from the gym with surprising energy (in Kuroo’s case), and had forced him out of the kitchen and down on to the couch telling him that they had something really serious to discuss.

He probably should have been nervous or afraid, but considering the fact that they hadn’t bothered to wake Tsukishima up from his nap, he figured that it couldn’t be that serious.

“Did you lose your keys again, Kou?”

“No!”

“Okay. Did you scratch the car again, Tetsu?”

“No, I didn’t!” Kuroo crossed his arms and sighed. “Okay, so here’s the thing…”

“We were at the gym with Hajime, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Akaashi paused, waiting for them to continue.

“He told us something and we don’t know if we should tell Tooru or not.”

Akaashi threw up his hands, giving them clear signals to stop. “Hold it. How serious do you think this is?”

“What?” Bokuto looked at him strangely.

“Tooru is my best friend, and I’m an awful liar. You tell me and I have to tell him.” Akaashi sighed. “But Hajime told you this in confidence, right?”

“Yeah…” Kuroo looked a little guilty.

“But but-“

“Kou, can you go check on Kei?” Akaashi pointed a thumb towards their bedroom. “He wasn’t feeling well, and you know you’re the best when he gets like this.”

Bokuto looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn’t. He got up, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks before heading back and into the bedroom. Akaashi sighed, crossing his legs, looking down at the floor.

“So tell me more, Tetsu.”

“Okay…” He paused, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch. “Well, Hajime told us… something… and we know that he hasn’t told Tooru, even though he should. I’m positive he’d be happier if he told him, in fact.”

“Why is that? How can you be so sure?”

“Because he’s acting like he’s some sort of burden, when we both know that is the furthest thing from the truth. Tooru cares about him more than anything else, and he’s needlessly torturing himself.”

Akaashi nodded, mulling all of this over. He was seriously conflicted as to what to do. “I don’t like meddling.”

“I know,” Kuroo nodded, “I know but this would be for the best for the both of them, I know it.”

Akaashi sighed. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

“Hajime is going to go and visit his extended family for the holidays despite the fact that he doesn’t really want to go, and Tooru would love to have him and take him to see his family, and Tooru doesn’t know that what he really wants is to go with him.” Kuroo let out a loud breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

Akaashi nodded. “Okay.” He looked to the side, out towards the window. “Yeah, you’re right. We need to at least warn him. I mean, he probably won’t do anything but… just so he can be ready in case Hajime needs an out, you know?’

Kuroo heaved a big sigh, crawling into Akaashi’s lap. He pressed his face against his thighs and curled up into a ball. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Akaashi wove his fingers through black hair, sighing to himself. He picked up his phone, dialing to one of his most frequently called contacts – which was right now just listed as “Your Bestest Friend in the Universe” with an alien emoji that Akaashi definitely didn’t input himself.

-

The next few weeks flew by rather uneventfully.

“Iwa-chan, it’s cold!” Oikawa pouted, his hand clinging to Iwaizumi’s tightly. They were getting ready to leave work, and after a long day they were both tired. The holidays upcoming meant exams, so the students were just as worked up as the staff about it.

Not only had they survived a long week of teaching, they had to survive a staff meeting, too. Now that it was finally over, they were cleaning up before being freed for the evening. Iwaizumi had been on snacks, so that meant he was also on clean-up duty. He had been in the middle of washing dishes when Oikawa had come up next to him, lacing their hands together and burying his face against Iwaizumi’s back.

He had been especially affectionate since Thanksgiving, although Iwaizumi didn’t really know why. He figured it was just due to the stress of work, along with the holidays. Even though Oikawa seemed to get along with his family, these sorts of things are always at least a little bit anxiety-inducing.

“Want my scarf?” Iwaizumi asked, pulling his hand away. He crossed the room over to where he had propped up his backpack on a chair. He dug through his backpack before coming out with a plain red scarf, one that he’d had for years. With the weather cooling he carried it around most days, along with a black toque, but he was more resistant to the cold than his boyfriend was.

Oikawa reached for it, fingers pressing against the soft fabric carefully and considerately. “Yes, I do,” he smiled. He pulled it open, allowing Iwaizumi to reach forward to wrap it around him, tucking it in snugly on to his shoulders. “Thanks, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi grinned, kissing the tip of his nose. “Yeah, you’re welcome, now go before Akaashi leaves without you.”

He frowned. “Don’t let Kyou-chan talk smack about me.”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s not very convincing, Iwa-chan!”

Laughing, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Just get going!”

Oikawa nodded, pulling him in for one last kiss before dashing off. He peeled down the halls until he came up to Akaashi’s room, heading inside with a smile.

His friend was facing away from him, sorting through a pile of papers on his desk.

“Keiji-chan!” Oikawa grinned, walking in and up towards his friend. “Happy birthday,” he said quietly.

Akaashi turned, nodding. “Thanks, Tooru.”

One thing to know about Akaashi was that he did not like birthdays. Well, not _any_ birthday – he was excellent at throwing birthday parties for other people. He always made sure to get the right flavour of cake, the best snacks and a gift that was both useful and fun. Honestly, were he not a teacher, he could have easily gone into a career of party planning.

He did not, however, care much for his own birthday. Which was really too bad – Kuroo and Bokuto in particular always wanted to throw a big party for him, but they resisted out of respect for him.

The reason behind it was from quite a long time ago – years, in fact. When he’d woken up on his seventeenth birthday deciding that he was going to come out to his family.

That had been a mistake that he hated reliving, but his birthday always reminded him of the event.

So he kept his festivities for the day quite small. He never hung out with more than a few people at once – so that meant Tooru got him for a few hours before he’d go home to spend the evening with his boyfriends.

Oikawa noticed right away that he had a brown package in his hands. It was small, and looked carefully wrapped. “Birthday gift?” He asked incredulously, knowing Akaashi was picky about gifts that were okay to be given to him on his birthday.

“Yeah,” he said. “Hajime gave it to me. Although he was pretty nervous.” He chuckled at the memory.

“I-I’m sorry, I mentioned it to him, but I told him-“

“You told him that _small gifts were okay as long as they were useful_ \- I know, he told me. It’s fine, Tooru, honestly; I’d expect you to tell your boyfriend this kind of stuff anyway. And plus, I think I can tell what this is.” Akaashi opened it carefully, folding the plain brown paper and leaving it on his desk. Inside the package was a simple paperback. He flipped it over, eyes scanning over the back of the novel. He chuckled a bit, before putting it in his backpack. “Yeah, this is good.”

“Good!” Oikawa grinned, feeling oddly proud that Iwaizumi had gotten Akaashi something that he liked. That was a feat on its own. “Are you hungry, Keiji-chan? We could stop at that ramen stand downtown. They’re open again for the holiday season!”

“Count me in.”

-

Iwaizumi let out a soft breath, putting away the final dish. He’d finished washing them, at long last, and gathered up his things. He was off to meet with Kyoutani, maybe spend a few hours there before catching up with Kenma. With things being so busy at work, he hadn’t had as much time to visit his friends as he might have liked.

“Yo, Iwaizumi!” Kyoutani walked into the staff room, eyes scanning for his friend. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied gruffly, “Although you really should just call me Hajime.” Pretty much everyone else did so far, so he didn’t really see the big deal in asking Kyoutani to do it.

Apparently it was a big deal to _Kyoutani_ , who looked like he might spontaneously combust.

“Uh, I mean, as long as that’s okay-“

“Yeah! You should call me Kentarou, too, then, okay?” He looked at him like a puppy dog, wagging his tail.

“Sure.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and they headed out. “So where to then, my friend?”

“Food.” He looked about ready to start eating his hand. “Food, then whatever. I don’t care.”

Iwaizumi nodded. He liked spending time with Oikawa, obviously, but he also really enjoyed getting to spend time with his friends. It was a different, calm sort of relaxing. Besides, Kyoutani was like his little brother. At that thought he ruffled his hair, earning him an annoyed growl from the blonde.

“Right, right. Let’s go.”

-

“So things with you and Yahaba are going well?”

Kyoutani just about spit out the bite of chicken he’d just taken, coughing as he tried to swallow it all down.

Iwaizumi laughed at his discomfort.

“We-ah-“ Kyoutani paused to take a big sip of water. “Yeah, we… we… we’re good.”

“Just _good_?” Iwaizumi could not resist teasing his friend. He just had the greatest reactions.

“Yeah, well, um, I guess, more than good…” He blushed, looking to the side. “He’s great? I mean. Perfect.”

“That’s more like it,” Iwaizumi laughed. “I’m happy for you, Kentarou.”

And that sent Kyoutani into another fit of excessive coughing and choking as he tried to compose himself, mostly without success. “Ah-thank-thank you…” He took in a deep breath. “Hajime.”

Now he was blushing bright red and Iwaizumi could totally see what Yahaba saw in the cute little blonde. He reached over to ruffle his hair, which earned him a growl and a flash of teeth.

Iwaizumi ordered them another appetizer as a peace offering.

-

“So then you and Yahaba are going to spend Christmas together?” Iwaizumi asked, putting his car into drive as they headed off from the restaurant. Full and sated now, the plan was to correct work back at Iwaizumi’s place until Kenma arrived for some gaming.

“Yeah,” Kyoutani nodded. “Not sure what we’re gonna do yet, though, cause I know his family wants to see him and mine wants to see me, so we’ll have to work something out. What about you?”

“I’m going to go visit my aunt, uncle and some cousins. As far as I know, my parents won’t be there.” He sighed. “I’m gonna miss Tooru, though.”

Kyoutani nodded. “Why don’t you spend half the holidays with him, then? I know he’d love that.”

“No, I don’t want to monopolize more if his family time than I already have.”

Kyoutani looked at him hard and replied, bluntly, “That’s stupid.”

“What?” Iwaizumi hit the brake a little harder than intended, causing them to jolt forward as he parked in his spot back at his apartment.

“Yeah, I mean. You’ll be happier with him. He’ll be happier with you. What gives?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, huffing. “I don’t deserve to hijack his holidays and force his family to take me in when they didn’t sign up for that.”

“But-“

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Iwaizumi grunted as he slammed shut the door of his car.

“Stupid,” Kyoutani grumbled, but he got out anyway and dropped the subject. It wasn’t worth arguing with him about; he would figure it out soon enough on their own.

-

“I’m _almost_ done,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he quickly marked check marks and x’s on the last test he had to mark from his students.

Kyoutani nodded, finishing the last of his can of beer. He got up to open the door, letting in Kenma.

“Hey,” they both exchanged a simple greeting. Both being more on the quiet side, it was funny when they got together. Not a lot was ever said.

“Living room,” Iwaizumi called out, putting down the test. He picked up his binder, flipping to the page where he kept track of all the tests and assignments that his students took. “I’m just finishing up. What did you bring?”

Kenma walked in, dropping down on the floor next to his entertainment unit. He flipped over the cover of his newest Xbox One game. “Overwatch,” he said simply. “Haven’t tried it yet; I’ve saved it.”

Iwaizumi nodded with a grin. “Sweet! I can’t wait to try it. I’ve been eyeing it up.”

Kenma dropped it into the console as Kyoutani came back, bringing more drinks. They tossed around some controllers, settling in at different spots in the living room. Kyoutani on the couch with his legs over an armrest, Kenma on his stomach on the floor, Iwaizumi sitting normally on the couch, leaning forward seriously.

-

Oikawa yawned, finally stepping into his apartment. He was tired and his feet hurt from walking around, but he did as Akaashi wanted and they went shopping for some things he needed after they’d eaten.

He fed his cat, slowly ditching his clothes as he got closer to his bedroom. He barely had the energy to brush his teeth before bed – lately his energy had been sapped even more than usual thanks to this annoying cold that was plaguing him.

Sniffling, he hopped into bed and curled up. His cat jumped up beside him, seemingly quite pleased to have lots of space since Iwaizumi wasn’t here with him. They’d been spending so much time sleeping in each other’s homes; Oikawa had gotten used to shuffling his cat around as well as having Iwaizumi’s cat in his apartment when their stays extended beyond an evening.

It was a bit lonely without Iwaizumi, though, so he fumbled to his dresser searching for- ah, there. He found it.

He pulled on Iwaizumi’s shirt – which had Godzilla or something equally nerdy on it, Oikawa couldn’t tell in the dark – and slid into bed, curling up with his blankets. He pulled out his phone, flipping through to where Iwaizumi’s number was saved.

His contact read “Iwa-chan ♥♥♥♥” and featured a picture of Iwaizumi, grinning, from a few weeks ago when they took a walk during their lunch break. He had no idea Oikawa had even taken the picture, relaxation clear on his face.

Oikawa was so torn about what to do.

Akaashi had told him that Iwaizumi wasn’t really looking forward to going to visit his family.

Yet, he knew that he couldn’t just demand Iwaizumi stay with him. He didn’t want to push him further way – for some reason, Iwaizumi didn’t really think he was deserving of all that attention. Oikawa could not figure out why for the life of him.

Iwaizumi was easily the most beautiful person he knew. His skin, soft and tanned and always feeling so good beneath his fingertips. His dark brown eyes, always filled with emotion and expressing so much affection and joy with just a single look. His strong muscles, which he’d use to lift Oikawa up and squeeze him tight, holding him safe whenever he felt upset or vulnerable. His _smile_ – Oikawa could go on forever about his smile, how he managed to light up the room without even trying. His beauty was so effortless. Oikawa was positively entranced not only by his outer beauty, but his inner beauty too.

Which is what killed him when Iwaizumi expressed so much self-doubt, so much certainty that he, for some reason, was undeserving of such love. Because that was what it was – Oikawa was becoming more sure of it each and every day. He wanted to make him happy, he wanted more than anything to hold him close and see him smile. But Iwaizumi wasn’t ready for that, and he was not going to push him away by moving too quickly.

Instead of telling Iwaizumi all of this, he opened up messages and typed him a simple text:

 **Tooru:** Good night, Iwa-chan! ♥♥ Don’t stay up too late! Miss you! :)

He couldn’t even stay up for the reply – he fell asleep, moments after hitting the send button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! ♥♥♥ special thanks to those who have left ideas on my chapters :)


	64. Iwaizumi: You'll Miss Me, Right?

“Christmas holidays!” Nishinoya bounced around, grin clear on his face; it was the last day they were to work, the very last Friday before they got a full three weeks of vacation time for Christmas and New Years. To say that they were excited would be quite an understatement. He twirled into the staff room, snagging up a chocolate chip muffin that was on the table. As always, they celebrated the last day of school with a nice variety of snacks for all the teachers. Most were already gathered around the table, swapping stories and jokes and discussing their plans for the holidays.

“Three weeks without having to wake up at seven,” Sugawara sighed happily, falling into one of the chairs around the table. It was no secret that Sugawara was not a morning person, and nobody dared to ask what horrors Sawamura had seen in trying to get him up some mornings.

“Three weeks without phone calls from parents! I mean, I’m sorry, but your kid is an asshole and I can’t force anyone to be his friend unless he stops being a dick.” Bokuto sighed audibly, to which Tsukishima nodded next to him.

“I mean come on, isn’t it a bit late to start being a helicopter parent when your kid is seventeen?” He scoffed, biting into a strawberry.

“Oh, my salty, salty boyfriends.” Kuroo laughed loudly as he walked into the room, coming behind Tsukishima and Bokuto to slung his arms around their shoulders. “For me, I am excited for three weeks in having all of you all to myself!”

“Except for Bokuto’s dozen family members that are coming,” Akaashi pointed out as he carefully selected a pecan treat from the tray. “Half of which will probably be staying in our house.” He broke his treat in half and offered a piece to Tsukishima. The blonde was picky about desserts and wouldn’t take a full one himself unless he knew that he liked it.

“I don’t even know where we’re going to fit them all,” Tsukishima nodded. He accepted the piece Akaashi offered him, popping it into his mouth with a content sigh.

“Dozen?” Asahi looked nervous, even though it wasn’t even at his house. “How are you going to fit all of those people in your house? I mean, you have a spare bedroom and your living room, but…”

“We’re gonna have to kick some of them out!” Bokuto crossed his arms and looked serious. “We’ll have to devise some sort of game, or drawing of straws kind of thing. Make it look random, you know? But I’ll have rigged it, because there’s no way I’m letting Aiko or Mei stay with us. Aiko snores and Mei… well…” He shivered, remembering something traumatizing from his childhood.

“Whatever you want, Kou.” Kuroo laughed, dropping into a chair. He looked up as the door swung open again, this time revealing Oikawa. His hands were absolutely full with books, papers and his laptop, which he almost dropped were it not for Yahaba’s convenient timing and snagging a few things from his hands.

“Maybe I’ll go stay with Tadashi,” Tsukishima snickered. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“Take me with you?”

“’course, Keiji.”

“No! I can’t lose two of my babes!”

“Kou-chan, I nearly died over here and not even a word of if I’m okay!” Oikawa huffed, pouting as he finally managed to drop down into one of the chairs. Yahaba just laughed and sat next to him, pouring himself a cup of hot tea.

“Tooru, when do you leave to see your family?” Akaashi asked, not so subtly going for a change of topic.

“Sunday. It’s so soon!” He leaned his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands as he sighed.

“And he’s going to visit his family?” Kuroo asked, not prodding obviously or getting into too much detail around their other friends, because it really wasn’t his place to be sharing that information.

“Yeah. He leaves Tuesday, though.” He reached for a piece of peanut butter marshmallow squares, popping it into his mouth.

Akaashi hummed, nodding. He put a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder comfortingly. “You’ll survive.”

“Yeah, I think you can go a whole what is it – five days? – without seeing Hajime.” Bokuto snorted in a joking manner.

“I don’t know, who is going to make him eat food other than milk bread and ramen?” Tsukishima joined in.

“How will he remember to sort his whites from his colours?”

“What happens if he forgets how to check the oil in his car?”

“Hey! I’m not that needy!” Oikawa pouted, but it was fake; his friends cheering him up had worked.

“You totally are,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he entered the room alongside Kyoutani. They shared a few more words before Iwaizumi dropped down into the seat beside Oikawa, allowing the brunet to thread their fingers together.

They ate, and chatted, until slowly everyone began to leave and head home. Yahaba and Kyoutani were first, Kyoutani muttering about someone he had to go and check on. Asahi followed shortly thereafter; Sawamura stormed in, finally free from a meeting, and practically dragged Sugawara out. Nishinoya left next, followed by Tsukishima and Akaashi. Iwaizumi finally nudged Oikawa, who allowed himself to be pushed up.

“Should we get going?”

Oikawa nodded, “Yeah.”

-

"I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"You're so needy."

"Hajime!" Oikawa pouted, hands clinging to the front of Iwaizumi's shirt. The weeks seemed to pass by far quicker than he would have liked, and he already found himself spending his last morning with Iwaizumi before he was to head off to visit his family.

Oikawa had packed (begrudgingly), Asahi had agreed to watch his cat and all the arrangements to go and visit his family had been made. The only thing that was keeping him from leaving was the fact that Iwaizumi was so very nice to cuddle with.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like needy Tooru.” Iwaizumi smiled, sliding his arms around Tooru’s back to pull him in flush against his chest. They hadn’t even gotten the will to get out of bed yet – not when Iwaizumi’s bed was so warm and inviting, the apartment was cold and getting up meant they were one step closer to being separate. “It’s just going to be a week.”

“A week too long,” Oikawa mumbled, his voice muffled against Iwaizumi’s shirt. He nuzzled his chest affectionately, sighing contentedly in his embrace. “You’ll call me, right?”

“Of course.”

“And text?”

“Sure.”

“And SnapChat?”

Iwaizumi sighed audibly. “If you want me to, I will.”

“Okay.” Oikawa inhaled, breathing in deep. “And, you know, I will only be an hour away from where you are, right? So if you want to come and see me…”

“Tooru…”

“I’m just saying, it’s always an option. Okay? If you want me to come drive over. If you need me for any reason at all, just call me, okay?”

“Tooru, I-“

“Please.” Oikawa sighed, pulling out of Iwaizumi’s embrace to look him in the eyes. “Just promise me that if you need me, you’ll call. Okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, opening his eyes to look at Oikawa. “Okay, I promise.” The brunet was looking up at him earnestly, smile small on his face, clearly pleased that he had gotten Iwaizumi to agree.

It made his heart lurch; clearly, Oikawa _would_ miss him. That thought alone made him content.

“Now shut up and cuddle with me, okay?” Iwaizumi huffed, dragging Oikawa back towards him. His boyfriend just laughed, burying his face against the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck happily.

“Say, Hajime?”

“Hm?”

“Can I take one of your sweaters with me?”

Iwaizumi bit back a blush – not that Oikawa would be able to see it – and nodded. “Sure thing.”

They stayed wrapped up for a while until Oikawa’s first alarm began to ring – and then his back-up alarm. He begrudgingly got up and rummaged through Iwaizumi’s closet for a sweater to take with him. Unable to decide, he put one in his duffle bag, along with a t-shirt, and picked one to wear during the trip.

“What do you think, Hajime?” Oikawa laughed as he pulled on the sweater. It was a deep navy blue and was a bit too big for him, so it hung off his frame cutely.

Iwaizumi looked up and smirked. He stood up to pull Oikawa into a hug, sighing. “Looks good.”

“Hey, Hajime?”

“Hm?”

Oikawa blushed and looked to the side. “You’ll miss me too, right?”

Iwaizumi was a bit surprised at the straightforward question, but he couldn’t lie. “Yeah, I will, Tooru.”

“Good.”


	65. Iwaizumi: Just A Week

Iwaizumi had made a mistake.

Iwaizumi had _definitely_ made a mistake.

There were few things that he’d done in his life that he could truly say he regretted.

This, though?

Total regret.

Well. It started out completely fine.

Driving up to visit his family was really the harmless part. Despite the fact that it was a near three-hour drive, he was able to plug his phone into his car radio and blast music the entire way.

He couldn’t help but snort when, as soon as he plugged his phone in and hit play, he realized that at some point during the last week Kuroo had uploaded his favourite playlist to his phone. (Must have been some sort of Bluetooth or file sharing feature that Iwaizumi couldn’t figure out for the life of him).

The playlist consisted mostly of really terrible bubblegum pop from the late 1990’s all the way to today. Most of the songs Iwaizumi couldn’t name for the life of him. He did, however, for some reason have most of the lyrics memorized. Why was it that stupid things you didn’t want always stuck in your head the most?

He flicked on his blinker, turning on to the highway. He let Kuroo’s playlist play through – for some reason, it was kind of comforting to know that his friends were looking out for him. He and Bokuto must have remembered what they’d talked about, because the last few weeks they’d been more attentive than usual. Not that Iwaizumi really minded. It wasn’t like they were walking on eggshells around him so it was fine. It was more like… they were just going a little out of their way to point out all of the ways in which Iwaizumi was helpful to them.

Halfway there, he pulled over at a gas station to get some snacks, refuel and check his phone. He had about a dozen text messages waiting for him.

**Tooru:** Drive safe, Iwa-chan!

**Tooru:** I think my nephew likes you more than me :( I told him how cool you are! I didn’t expect this betrayal!

**Tooru:** Let me know when you get there safe ok?

He quickly fired him a reply before checking his other messages.

**Hajime:** I’m halfway now. I’ll text you when I get there. Sorry, but it’s about time he sees your true self!

He contemplated adding “I miss you” to that message, because boy did he _ever_ miss his boyfriend. Oikawa leaving had been painful. He felt like a lovesick teenager parted from their high school boyfriend for the first time. He hadn’t realized how much their lives had become intertwined in the amount of time they’d been together, but as soon as he was gone, it became so glaringly apparent.

His apartment was so much quieter, without the way that Oikawa would hum while he was correcting assignments, or with the quick clicking of his laptop keyboard. His bed felt bigger, and a lot less warm.

Not that he was ever really alone, though – Bokuto ensured that Iwaizumi was over at his shared house both of the days he was still in town. He had not wanted to get in their way, but Akaashi had been extremely grateful at having a presence in the house that wasn’t so high-energy like Kuroo and Bokuto, especially when they were trying to ‘clean’ to get ready for Bokuto’s family visit. The majority of those two days wound up with Kuroo and Bokuto banished while Tsukishima and Akaashi cleaned. Iwaizumi had insisted on helping after they fed him.

He noticed a few text messages from his friends as well.

**Tetsurou:** Keiji banished us from the house again :(

**Tetsurou:** and Kou almost broke the living room window with that volleyball OMG

**Koutarou:** fyi if tetsu msgs u, the window incident was not my fault

He chuckled, responding quickly before checking the last few.

**Kentarou:** [Attached Image]

**Kentarou:** name suggestions please

Figuring that he’d procrastinated enough, he jumped back in his car, revved up the engine and continued his drive. Kuroo’s playlist had ended, so he flipped over to his entire library. It was nice, as songs littered throughout reminded him of Oikawa and his friends in the nicest way.

He got to his aunt and uncle’s house fine, despite the fact that it had been so long since he’d been there. He’d almost been hoping he’d get a little bit lost along the way, despite realizing how childish that was. He pulled up into the driveway and immediately noticed how many cars there were in the driveway.

Four cars – one for his aunt and uncle, which left three others… Did his cousins have cars? Maybe some other family was here? His stomach lurched at the possibilities, but his aunt hadn’t said his parents would be joining them.

He gingerly stepped out of the car, grabbing his duffel bag.

Making his way up to the door, Iwaizumi took one last look at his phone, wondering to himself _if I called Tooru right now, how long would it take for him to get here?_

He shook away those thoughts. He was an adult, and he was determined to face this. He didn’t have a lot of family. His mother and father, yeah, but no siblings. His father was also an only child, and his mother only had one sister. That left very little possibilities for familial ties and Iwaizumi felt that it was important that he at least explored this avenue before giving up on them entirely.

Oh, if only he realized at this time what a mistake that was.

He rang the doorbell and listened to the dog bark. They must have still had that old retriever dog they’d had the last time Iwaizumi was here, when he was about sixteen.

The door opened, and the familiar face of his aunt gave him a small smile. She looked about the same as he remembered – dark hair, cut in a short bob. She looked older, which he figured he should have expected but still it was a bit of a surprise. Her green eyes were soft as she nodded, “Hajime, welcome. Come on in.”

She was so welcoming and sweet, it almost fooled him.

He headed in – stopped to pet the dog, who wagged its tail at his feet – and brought his bag upstairs as expected.

He headed down into the living room, where his uncle and two cousins were sitting around and talking. They welcomed him in like it hadn’t been so long since he’d been here.

Iwaizumi didn’t even stop to really think about whether or not they knew the reason why he was no longer invited to these family events. He settled down in a chair, slowly joining into the conversation.

Okay, this wasn’t so bad.

The doorbell rang again, which Iwaizumi hardly even heard over the talking.

Footsteps came into the door, and Iwaizumi’s head jerked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Hello Hajime,” his father spoke slowly as he walked into the living room. His mother followed shortly thereafter, nodding a quiet greeting to those in the room.

It was like all the air got knocked out of Iwaizumi’s lungs.

He was told that they _wouldn’t be here._

He _trusted_ them.

He looked from his aunt to his uncle, expression begging for some sort of explanation.

The tension in the room was thick. His cousins exchanged a confused glance – they were too young to know the truth, apparently – and his uncle frowned. His aunt refused to meet his eyes.

Of course they fucking knew.

“I thought it might be a good opportunity to… talk,” his aunt said slowly, looking far away.

_It’s just a week,_ Iwaizumi reminded himself, gritting his teeth sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I'm sorry Iwa-chan :c 
> 
> ~~Man this was hard to write I never know if my angst is any good/realistic so I'm nervous for the next chapter! I also feel bad hurting poor Iwa-chan~~
> 
> Alright. Just an FYI, I am finishing up the beginnings of the DaiSuga, KyouHaba, OT4 and AsaNoya fics that will be a part of this series. They'll be done once this brutish cold I have finally goes away - which I'm hoping will be within the week! But I am also very excited to write about their holiday adventures, so, leave a request for them as well if you have it!


	66. Iwaizumi: Four More Days

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, biting down on another bite of food.

His parent’s arrival had thrown a wrench into everything, and now there they were; sitting and having dinner.

Pretending to be _normal_.

To an outsider looking in, they would see nothing out of the ordinary. Iwaizumi, his mother and father, aunt and uncle and his two cousins were sitting at the table. It was just a few days away from Christmas, so this was nothing strange.

The table was piled with food, a sign showing that they were in no way struggling financially. They ate until they were full and had leftovers to put away for the next day. There was no fighting for the last piece of anything, really. Iwaizumi didn’t really feel all that hungry though.

The conversation was pretty light. Small bits of catching up here and there. His aunt initiated conversation, after some awkward silence with Iwaizumi’s refusal to start talking, and thankfully she chose a safe topic.

“So Hajime, how has your work been going?”

“Really good, actually,” he smiled in thinking of his job. It was something that he really loved to do, and felt so fortunate that he had managed to find a permanent job in his field. “I’ve been working with these kids since September now and we’re really finding a rhythm.”

“That’s good!” She breathed, relived at the tone of the conversation. With each word spoken, it felt lighter, airier. “It’s in a district a few hours away, right?”

“Mhm,” Iwaizumi hummed, taking a bite of food. It was tasting a little more flavourful now that he wasn’t completely overwhelmed with anxiety. “I’ve got a nice place there, though. Settled in pretty nicely.”

His uncle opened his mouth as if to say something, but his father was much too quick. He snorted and replied with, “I’ll say. Didn’t take long for you to start messing around with some guy.” His mother poked him in the side to try and get him to stop talking but it didn’t really look like he cared.

“Wha?” His cousin looked at Iwaizumi, to his father, but was met with silence. “You mean-“

“You’re still together, I presume?” His father pressed.

“Yup.” Iwaizumi didn’t look up and neither did his father. Both stubbornly stared into their bowls while the tension seeped back into the room.

“I figured as much.” He scoffed, finishing his dinner and disappearing off into the kitchen.

The rest of the family ate in silence after that.

-

Iwaizumi’s small glimmer of happiness was, at the end of the night, he was able to retreat up into the guest bedroom, lock the door and check his phone.

He’d received a _ton_ of text messages. Well, it had been a few hours since he’d checked his phone so he’d expected a few, but… this was more than he expected.

Kuroo and Bokuto were concerned for his arrival at his family’s house, which he quickly shut down. He might have told a small while lie about the evening being _fine_ and neglected to mention his parents. There was really no point in worrying them any more than they already were. After all, he wasn’t ready to deal with a panicked Bokuto over the phone if Oikawa’s descriptions were as accurate as he made them out to be.

He had expected texts from Oikawa, and he had received a surprisingly tame amount. Iwaizumi was pretty sure that this meant he was most likely chewing on his nails in anticipation of receiving a reply. Not wanting Oikawa to bite off all his nails, he quickly typed in a response to his boyfriend.

 **Hajime:** Hey, sorry, dinner went a little longer than anticipated.

He bit his lip in trying to figure out how he was going to explain this. He contemplated lying, but that was completely disregarded but a moment later. He already knew he couldn’t like to Oikawa, even over text message. A vague half-truth would have to do.

 **Hajime:** I survived, lol. Six more days.

Those six days could _not_ come fast enough, especially now that his parents were here as well. Thank god they were staying in a hotel down town because if he had to stay under the same roof as them for ten days… well… he wasn’t sure he could do it without killing someone. Maybe himself. It was still up in the air.

 **Hajime:** Hope you’re having a good time w/ your family. I’ll see you soon. Goodnight.

It was still pretty early, so he highly doubted that he was in bed yet. Hopefully he was enjoying some bonding time with his family – like one _should_ be during the holiday season. It was four days until Christmas, two days until he went home and Iwaizumi honestly couldn’t wait.

He quickly changed for bed, realizing that he’d brought some of Oikawa’s clothes by accident. Well… that was alright, he decided, as he climbed into bed wearing one of Oikawa’s shirts. He closed his eyes just as his phone lit up with a reply.

 **Tooru:** HAJIME!!!

 **Tooru:** I’m so happy to hear from you ♥♥

 **Tooru:** I’m glad you survived. Please try and stay that way okay!!

 **Tooru:** I miss you, goodnight!! :)

-

Six days to go.

Iwaizumi was a morning person but when wracked with this kind of anxiety he became even _more_ of a morning person.

He groaned when, rolling over, his alarm clock told him that it was only five in the morning.

He tried bumming around on his phone for a while. Checked his social media alongside his e-mails. Hell, he even checked on the few game apps his friends had forced him to download (He would never admit how much fun that stupid cat game was to Kuroo. Nor would he admit that he might have shown it to Kyoutani, who also downloaded it. They definitely don’t exchange SnapChats of the cats that visit them). He even visited all the virtual farms of his friends and fed Bokuto’s chickens, who he always forgot as they were on the corner of his land.

It was only five-thirty.

A little dejected, he decided getting up and maybe going for a run would be a good plan. He quickly changed into some sweatpants and a sweater, grabbed his socks and quietly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

He was just finishing his drink when his uncle made his way down the stairs with their dog. Buster the dog wagged his tail happily, coming up to rub against Iwaizumi’s leg. Well, at least there was somebody who didn’t give a fuck that he liked cock.

“Hajime, good morning,” his uncle said, a little tensely. Iwaizumi could understand why. While his uncle might not have agreed with the way that Iwaizumi’s father went about talking to him the night before, it didn’t seem like he really rejected his ideas. He might not have really understood, or maybe he didn’t know where he stood on the issue, but so far he was not an ally.

“About last night-“

“I’m gonna go take Buster for a walk. I’ll be back in a while,” Iwaizumi spat out quickly. Buster barked a the mention of the word ‘walk’, his entire body wiggling as they made their way to the door. He quickly grabbed the leash hanging from a hook, stomped into his sneakers and grabbed his coat before his uncle could say anything else.

“Just six more days,” he reminded himself, intent on busying himself as much as possible.

It didn’t really work.

-

“We’re going out for lunch!”

Innocently enough, he headed out with his family. The restaurant wasn’t far, and they were able to

His parents were there. And made great commentary on how homosexuals were ruining the sanctity of marriage. No, no, it wasn’t all of the couples getting married and then divorced who were ruining it… it was the fucking homosexuals. _Right_.

He felt himself disappearing further and further into himself, not even wanting to register what his parents were saying.

Five days to go.

-

“Oh, Hajime!” His mother laughed when they were actually enjoying a moment together outside the house. It wasn’t too cold, so just their jackets were enough to keep of the biting wind. “This would look lovely on you, if you were to find a nice girl and-“

“Mom-“

“Oh I just know you’ll figure it out-“

“Mom, no-“

“How else are we to get grandkids, Hajime? You can’t have babies with a man!”

“Who the fuck cares?”

“I do! I care! I just want you to live a happy life-“

“I _am_ happy-“

“A happy _normal_ life-“

“Stop, stop. I’m done.” Iwaizumi stood up quickly, nearly knocking the chair over that he was sitting on. He disappeared off into the house.

-

The only safe place was near his two cousins, Satsuki and Daiki. Being teenagers apparently exempted them from listening to his father’s biting comments or his mother’s jabbing remarks. Iwaizumi didn’t know the appropriate age someone had to be in order to witness homophobic behaviour, but maybe his father thought he was ‘saving’ them. Probably so considering he still seemed to believe that Iwaizumi might ‘convert’ one of them with his ‘wild ideas’.

He spent time with them when he could, which wasn’t often enough for his liking.

However, whenever they left, of Iwaizumi was roped into doing something without them, it was pretty much fair game.

 _He_ was pretty much fair game.

-

He stopped even arguing with his father when he made comments, trying to let them slide by so that he wouldn’t have to deal with them at all.

“Are you ignoring me?” His father demanded after he didn’t take the bait. He placed a rough hand on his son’s shoulder, squeezing down to make a point. “I am _talking to you_ -“

“I fucking heard you!” Iwaizumi growled, tossing off his hand roughly. “What the fuck am I supposed to say, huh, dad? I’m _sorry_? Because I’m not. I’m really fucking not, because I love him and _yeah_ I love his cock too, not that it’s any of your god damn business!”

His father turned completely red, and if it weren’t for Iwaizumi’s mother and aunt walking in he probably would have hit him.

“Hajime,” his father sighed. “I had such high hopes for you. Why do you insist on being a disappointment?”

That was the straw that broke the camels back.

He felt nothing other than white-hot burning anger.

He had done _nothing wrong_ , absolutely fucking nothing, and he was being treated like some sort of evil.

“Fuck these last four days,” he growled, pushing past his father to the sliding door leading out to the patio.

His father was saying something but he honestly couldn’t even make out the words past his steaming anger. If he looked into that face one more time he was sure he was going to punch it.

-

Iwaizumi sighed, dropping his face in his hands. This was it, he could _not_ take this anymore, he needed _out_ -

“Hajime-nii?”

He jerked his head up quickly to see his youngest cousin joining him on the porch. Satsuki was only fifteen and for some reason, didn’t resemble her father or her mother very much. She was tall, already taller than Iwaizumi (and probably had time left to grow, which left him feeling a _little_ bitter). He was pretty sure her natural hair colour was dark brown, but right now it was dyed into a very dark, almost violet colour. She brushed it out of her face, tucking it behind her ear as she sat down on the porch next to where he had come to escape.

“Satsuki, um. Hi.”

“Look, um. I don’t really know what’s going on with auntie and uncle, why they’re being so… distant.” She paused, but Iwaizumi offered no explanation. Was he supposed to tell her what was happening? He didn’t want to make her feel divided with her own parents, or with his. His battle wasn’t hers to fight, and with her headstrong personality he was sure that was what would happen. “But they’re being unreasonable and you’re not happy here. Why don’t you go?”

“What?” Iwaizumi blinked, looking over to meet her gaze.

“I mean you have… somebody right?” She sighed. “A boyfriend. Mom and Dad try to keep their talks quiet but I heard them talking about it. Or rather, fighting about it.”

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi sighed, hands falling to his sides. “I shouldn’t be bringing this into your home.”

“No! Stop it.” She punched his arm playfully, tugging a chuckle out of him. Yup, she was his relative, all right. “Seriously. It’s not your fault your parents are close-minded, or that my Mom and Dad are being pushovers and letting them treat you like crap. It’s really starting to piss me and Daiki off.”

“Oh. Well. I don’t know. He’s with his family.”

“So what?”

Her question was so simple, but for some reason it really struck something within Iwaizumi. _So what?_ Why did he separate himself like this?

“Seriously, like… you’re not stupid, and clearly you like him, so he must not be a bad person.” She chuckled. “And uncle obviously hates him so that’s a point in his favour.” She looked up at the sound of movement in the house. “It’s up to you, I mean, but… I want you to be happy. I love you.”

Iwaizumi laughed, pulling her into a hug. “Come here!”

“Ugh, no way!”

-

Iwaizumi pushed into the living room, heading straight for the stairs and up to where the room he was staying in.

He wanted to be as fast and efficient as possible.

He gathered up his things, throwing them haphazardly into his duffle bag, He made sure he had his essentials, phone charger, wallet and keys before heading down to the front door.

He slipped on his shoes for an easy exit before going back to the living room.

“I’m leaving now,” he said simply. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” He nodded appreciatively to his aunt and uncle.

Satsuki and Daiki, who were on the couch, jumped up. They shared a look. “Bye, Hajime! We’ll miss you.” They both came up to give him a hug before heading back to the couch.

Iwaizumi didn’t offer his mother or father even a look before turning to head back to the door. He was on the doorstep before his father caught him, grabbing on to his shoulder roughly.

“What do you think you’re-“

“Don’t _fucking_ touch me,” Iwaizumi spat, whipping around with more speed than he knew he possessed.

And he punched him right in the face.

-

Oikawa laughed, finishing chopping up the last of the vegetables his mother had asked him to help with. He dropped them down into the pot of stew she was cooking, rinsing off the knife and the cutting board.

He spun around, singing along under his breath to the pop tune on the radio. A vibration in his back pocket gave him pause, so he gave his mother a hand gesture that he was going to the patio to answer it.

He slipped out into the cold air – shivering without a coat – and looked at his phone. The contact read _Iwa-chan!!_ _♥♥♥♥_   so obviously he picked it up quickly and without a second thought.

“Iwa-chan!” He said happily into the phone, and was met with silence. “Hajime, is everything okay?”

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi sighed on the other line and his breathing sounded ragged. “Tooru, I need you to come and get me.”

 


	67. Oikawa: Where?!

“Mom, where did Tooru-nii go?” Takeru poked his head into the kitchen, looking for his mother. He realized she wasn’t there, and continued until he finally found her in the study, talking with his grandmother.

“Mom, where did Tooru-nii go?” He repeated.

His mother looked over at him. Oikawa’s sister, Rin, looked a lot like him. They both had the same brown hair, although hers was cut in a short bob. They shared very strikingly similar golden eyes and pale skin. She looked down questioningly at her son. “Tooru left?”

She, in turn, turned to look for _her_ mother.

“Mom!”

“What is it, Rin?” She called from the living room. Rin and Takeru both headed out there to find her.

“Where did Tooru go?”

“Oh,” she said with a soft shrug. “He got a phone call and left in a hurry. Mumbling something about going to get _his_ Iwa-chan,” she chuckled. “He hardly got a word out as he was running for the door.”

“His Iwa-chan?” Rin asked curiously.

“That’s what he calls his boyfriend sometimes,” Takeru supplied.

“Ah. Okay, well I figured that was happening sooner or later,” Rin shrugged. “Are we going to have enough dinner for another person?”

“Of course, I always plan ahead,” her mother nodded, heading back in to the kitchen to check on the food that was simmering away.

-

Oikawa had never had a more stressful drive in his life.

Iwaizumi’s words were ringing in his ears the entire time.

 _I need you to pick me up_.

_Oikawa had paused, happy, but curious. “Of course, Hajime! Is… is everything okay?”_

_“Not really.” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded a bit ragged, like he was tired. “You know how to get here, right?”_

_“Yeah, I just need to follow the central highway.”_

_“Mhm.” Iwaizumi let out a sigh. “Don’t freak out at what I’m about to tell you, okay?”_

_Oikawa’s stomach dropped. “What? Me? Freak out?”_

_“I mean it, Tooru. I’m fine, so don’t freak out. You get ridiculous when you panic, and I need you behind the wheel of your car.”_

_“I do not!” Oikawa gasped, but then brought himself back to the matter at hand. “What am I not panicking about?”_

_“I’m at the police station. You’ll see it right as you turn in off the highway.”_

_“The-the police station?”_

_Another sigh. “Yeah. I’m fine, there was just… well… I’ll explain when you get here. Nobody’s in trouble. It was a misunderstanding is all, but my car is out.”_

_Oikawa couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, why was Iwaizumi at the police station, why why why-_

_“Tooru, calm down. I’m fine. Would I lie to you?”_

_The brunet paused, and took a breath. He needed to relax or he wouldn’t be able to drive. “No,” he replied quietly._

_“Exactly. Do you… do you still mean what you told me before you left?”_

_Oikawa was quiet. “You mean about how I’ll come get you?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Of course.” He swallowed, “Of course, I will be there in forty-five minutes, Hajime, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Wait for me.”_

He was calm now – well, slightly more so than before anyway – and was trying to figure out what might have happened. He called from his cell phone, so obviously he hadn’t been arrested or anything.

What kind of ‘misunderstanding’ would get him at the police station? He considered the possibility of a car accident, but he would have just come out and said that. None of this made sense.

Not even the bubblegum pop on the radio could ease his nerves, so when he finally saw the sign to turn off the highway it was like he could hear the angels singing.

He turned on his blinker, hurriedly switching lanes before coming off the highway. Iwaizumi had been right – he saw the signs for the police station right away, and followed them until he was driving up towards the building. He didn’t see anyone outside, so he pulled into the visitor parking. He shut his car off, getting out to walk to the building.

He wasn’t even halfway to the door before it opened and out stepped Iwaizumi.

Oikawa barely registered the fact that he was _there_ , and he was _okay_ before he was tackling him in a bear hug.

“Iwa-chan!” He cried, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. He didn’t even know what had happened yet and he was worried and stressed out which was making him emotional. He clung to him tightly.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said softly with a chuckle. “You nearly knocked me over.”

Oikawa wasn’t letting go, so Iwaizumi just held him, running his hands through his hair until the familiar scent of his boyfriend began to calm the brunet.

“You’re okay?” Oikawa asked. That was what he needed to know most.

“I’m okay.” He smiled tiredly. “Can we get going?”

“Yes,” Oikawa nodded. He snagged Iwaizumi’s duffle bag, leading the way back to his car.

Iwaizumi settled in and Oikawa fidgeted, until they were both buckled in. Nervously, he reached for Iwaizumi’s hand. “So what happened?”

Iwaizumi sighed, squeezing his hand for a brief second before letting go, nudging him towards the steering wheel. Oikawa took it and began to drive off, allowing Iwaizumi to get comfortable and relax back into the seat.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“We have a forty-five-minute drive, Hajime,” Oikawa said softly.

Iwaizumi hummed. “We do.” He crossed his arms and let out a little sigh. “Alright, so. I kind of neglected to mention to you that my dad and mom showed up.”

Oikawa went rigid. “What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. I thought I could handle it.”

Oikawa groaned and tapped the steering wheel. “Alright, keep going, but that’s going on the list of things we’re talking about after we’ve got all this sorted, have eaten and gotten some rest.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Right, well they showed up a few days ago and haven’t been…fun. They’re just so stuck on the fact that I’m gay, everything comes back around to it! It was okay when it was just me and my aunt and uncle, they might not agree with my life style but they never said anything. But they let my dad and mom treat me like crap. I got a reprieve when my cousins were around, cause they didn’t do anything in front of those kid and Satsuki and Daiki were great, but… yeah, surprise, right? My dad is still a dick.”

Oikawa didn’t take his eyes off the road. “So you punched him?”

Iwaizumi paled. “How… how did you know?”

“Your knuckles are all bandaged up,” Oikawa said, nodding towards his hands. It was true; Iwaizumi had simply forgotten about it. One of the police officers had bandaged up the knuckles on his right hand, two of which had been bleeding steadily.

“Right, well. He said one comment too many and I snapped. I was leaving, I got my stuff and said goodbye to my cousins, aunt and uncle. I was gonna call you. I walked away ready to go and he followed me. My dad grabbed my shoulder and… I saw red. Honestly, To, I wanted to keep punching him, and maybe I might have.”

Oikawa was quiet, letting Iwaizumi take a moment before finishing.

“I punched him and he staggered back. He was really shocked. He came forward like he was going to try and get me back but I stepped back and out of the way. That only made him more upset. He tried to come at me again, but at that point my mom was yelling at him and everyone else was coming to the door to see what was going on. I was surprised to hear my uncle telling him to stop and he got me once in the shoulder. I think maybe that was around when a neighbour called the police? I don’t know, but I don’t blame them. There was a lot of screaming after that. My uncle stopped my dad from going any further and I was honestly too shocked to do anything else. He was still pretty pissed though and took it out on my car. It got pretty banged up. Anyway, it was around this time when the cops showed up. They got complaints and they found my dad and I still ready to go at each other so they kind of… arrested us both.”

Oikawa bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out and interrupting.

“Alright, so, we’re in the back of the cop car and my dad thinks this is a great time to start lecturing me… so I kicked him in the shin to get him to stop… hah… well, down at the station we talked it out and my family in came to say what happened. It was… actually pretty nice, my cousins stood up for me and even got their parents to tell what happened too… I guess it’s a really big gray area since it was my word against my dads, the cops didn’t see and technically he initiated contact first? My dad couldn’t press charges even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, so they let us off with a warning. My car needs to be fixed but my uncle told me he’d bring it back to my place once it was ready so that I could just go with you.”

The car fell silent and Oikawa’s throat felt so dry, like he hadn’t had any water in weeks.

Iwaizumi let out a long breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. “Thank you, Tooru.”

Oikawa looked at him puzzled. “What for?”

“For coming to get me.”

Oikawa bit back the confession on his lips and instead went for, “I’ll always come for you, Hajime. No matter what.” He smiled. Their talk had gotten them almost all of the way to town; they were about fifteen minutes from Oikawa’s family home now. “I’m just glad that you’re okay. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“ _You’re_ sorry? I made you come all this way to get me and now I have to stay with you-“

“I shouldn’t have let you go, I had a bad feeling! Oh, and that is going on the list for our chat, too, Hajime. You are not and never will be a burden to me. I care about you _so_ much! You being near me makes me so incredibly happy I could scream.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Please don’t, my head is pounding.”

Oikawa smiled, reaching over to squeeze his knee briefly.

“When we get back, can we just eat and sleep? I’d… I’d like that.”

“Yeah. We can.” Oikawa turned the music down quiet. They’d talk, but it could wait for another day. “Take a nap now, Hajime, okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded, settling into the seat. Surrounded by the familiar scent of Oikawa and his favourite songs on the radio, he was lulled into a gentle sleep.

-

Iwaizumi didn’t really feel nervous about meeting Oikawa’s parents.

Well, to be more accurate, he didn’t feel nervous about meeting Oikawa’s parents because he didn’t even think about the fact that he was right about to do it until they were parked and Oikawa was dragging him up the steps by the hand.

His stomach dropped, he felt butterflies and a fresh wave of anxiety rolled over him. He was _scared_ , what if they didn’t like him? What if they could see what he could, that he wasn’t enough-

“We’re back!” Oikawa called as they walked right in. He directed Iwaizumi to where he could leave his shoes. Normally he would be looking around to get a feel for this new home but he was so stiff with the realization that he was about to meet his boyfriend’s parents oh god-

“Welcome back!” The woman who had to be Oikawa’s mother came in to the hallway from the kitchen. She looked a lot like Oikawa; clearly he got his features from her. She looked soft, with big golden eyes and long, brown hair. She offered them a smile as she walked towards them.

She brought her arms around Oikawa, hugging him tightly. “And you must be Hajime. It’s so nice to finally meet you! Tooru talks about you so much!”

And then she hugged Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was a little surprised, to say the least - he almost forgot what to do with his hands for a few seconds before finally realizing and hugging her back. It had been so long since his own mother had hugged him like that, he had almost completely forgotten what it felt like. How _nice_ it felt. She was warm, and he felt safe in her embrace. Protected.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Oikawa-san,” he said politely when he pulled away. Oikawa was quickly at his side, threading their fingers together.

“You as well! Tooru has told us so much.” She turned to her son, “Now, honey bear, can you go and make sure the stew is done? I’ll go find everyone and tell them dinner is ready.”

“Mom!” He cried, burying his face in his hands. “Not the nicknames, please!”

She just laughed as she headed off to find her husband, daughter, son-in-law and grandson.

“Awww what, does our little care bear not want us to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend?” A sneaky voice trickled in from the living room, revealing Oikawa’s sister. They looked so much alike; if Oikawa were a few years older, they could easily be mistaken for twins. She wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s neck, squeezing him playfully. The brunet blushed, furiously demanding that she _not_ repeat any more of his nicknames _or so help him_.

“I’m Rin!” The girl spoke. “Tooru’s sister, and I can attest to the fact that he had the cheesiest, sappiest nicknames as a kid and he loved it. Isn’t that right mom’s little sugar plum?” She snickered as Oikawa dodged her hand that was trying to muss up his hair.

“I don’t have any embarrassing nicknames!” It was a young boy this time; must have been Oikawa’s nephew that he talked about so much. He was fairly tall for his age, with very dark black hair. He was more tanned than Oikawa; he must have gotten his features from his father. His face lit up when he saw Iwaizumi, quickly running to his side. “Iwa-nii!”

_Iwa-nii?_

“I’m Takeru! Grandma asked me to set the table, wanna help?”

“Oh. Um, sure.” Iwaizumi nodded, allowing the child to drag him off to the dining room.

“Takeru, why have you forsaken me!” Oikawa fake-wept dramatically. Somehow he had ended up on the floor, his sister ruffling his hair. He whined about her ruining his _perfect_ hair style.

“I’m sorry, but clearly Iwa-nii is way cooler than you. He’s wearing a Godzilla shirt _and_ he looks way stronger than you, Tooru-nii.”

“Crossed by my own nephew! Ugh, the sweet sting of betrayal!” Oikawa lay his head down in defeat.

“Tooru, have you checked on the stew?” His mother’s voice rang in.

His head shot back up, as did the rest of his body. “I’m on it, mom!”

He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, leading him to the kitchen. Takeru complained, but Oikawa promised him he’d be right there.

Alone, for a moment, Oikawa took the chance to press their lips together in a soft kiss. “Hajime, whatever happens…”

“Hmm?”

“Whatever happens… do _not_ believe the embarrassing stories they tell about me, okay? They totally get my character wrong!”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh – and it was nice, light, and airy. He didn’t feel so heavy and weighed down like before.

“That’s better,” Oikawa smiled. He bit his lip, fighting back tears. “I like to see you smile a lot better.”

“There’s no need to cry about it, you sap.”

“I’m not crying!”

Footsteps signaled the return of his family, and the end to their stolen moment.

“If it gets to be too much or you just wanna go lay down, that’s fine, okay? Just tell me.” Oikawa stole a hug, squeezing him tight. He gave him a quick kiss as he pulled back. “I missed having you in my bed with me.”

The way he said it was so innocent, so sweet – not sexual, just affectionate. Iwaizumi couldn’t even deny how much he needed to spend some serious time snuggled up with him so he just nodded.

“Iwa-nii! I can’t reach the plates!”

Iwaizumi rubbed a thumb against Oikawa’s cheek before turning. “I’m coming,” he said, padding off to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a comment just wanna say thank you to everyone leaving comments, it's so encouraging :) ♥♥


	68. Iwaizumi: I'm Here

Iwaizumi let out a breath, sighing contentedly. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now; thinking back, though, his quick departure had meant he’d skipped lunch, only having had a boiled egg for breakfast. He took in another bite of the stew, chewing thoughtfully as he listened to the chatter around him.

It was all pretty overwhelming. That much was clear to see.

Everyone was nice. _Very_ nice. Nobody had made him feel out of place, or unwanted, or a burden. It felt like he’d been accepted here for years, despite the fact that he had only met these people all of forty-five minutes ago.

After quickly setting the table, the entire family pretty much ran for the table. There was no hesitation – everyone here loved food just like Oikawa did. It was pretty clear that it was a mutual family trait. He’d been handed a bowl, directed to the table and proceeded to sit down a little awkwardly. He didn’t know if they had usual spots where they sat or if he was supposed to wait or-

But then Oikawa sat down next to him, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek and a smile.

Okay, it was okay. He could do this.

The rest of the family gathered, he got his last introductions and they began to eat. He wasn’t sure if it was typical of the family or if they were just doing it because he was here, but there was little chatter around the table. Most everyone was a little too occupied with eating to talk.

Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair, finally taking a moment to really look at the members of Oikawa’s family.

His sister had a very loud personality – almost more so than Oikawa’s himself. The only real difference being that he was a little more cautious and shy to let it out, whereas she just didn’t care. It was pretty funny, actually considering her husband was her polar opposite. He smiled politely and introduced himself but he was very quiet. Not only that, where Rin’s features were soft his were sharp; angled cheekbones, dark, tanned skin, dark green eyes. He seemed to be the gentler parent who reminded Takeru that he had to eat all the vegetables in the stew, as well.

Oikawa’s dad did not really resemble Oikawa. He had very light brown hair and dark, dark brown eyes. He looked to be observing everything, and gave off an air of almost intimidation. That is until he opened his mouth and Iwaizumi realized that was _exactly_ where Oikawa got his sense of humour from. He cracked the most ridiculous dad pun there ever was and while Rin and Takeru scoffed, Oikawa almost fell out of his chair laughing.

As the food began to disappear, more talking followed. Iwaizumi was asked a few questions, mostly just basic ones – how do you like your job, do you like the new town, that kind of stuff. He was actively quite terrified that the question of his parents might come up, or why he arrived so suddenly, so being dragged into idle conversation was a form of slow torture while he waited for the inevitable.

After his day, all of this… it was too much. He closed his eyes to take a second to himself. He felt overwhelmed with emotions. He couldn’t tell if he was about to scream, laugh or cry. Oikawa’s family was so welcoming - it was a stark contrast to his own family. Biting the inside of his cheek prevented all three of those options, but it wasn’t until he felt Oikawa’s familiar touch on his leg that he relaxed.

He finished the last of his food, swallowing it down with a big glass of cold water. He was hydrated, sated and exhaustion was starting to pull at him. The conversation began to pick up and Oikawa's sister looked about ready to interrogate Iwaizumi-

“We’re gonna go to bed early, okay?” Oikawa cut in to his family asking more questions, to which Iwaizumi was silently grateful for. He desperately needed the escape. This was nice, great even - but he needed time, he needed to take it slow and most of all he really needed to deal with the storm of emotions inside of himself.

His family nodded, unperturbed, and continued to chat amongst themselves while Oikawa grabbed their dishes and brought them in the kitchen.

Iwaizumi followed him, mostly because he didn’t know the way upstairs himself. It was also pretty nice to get to hug Oikawa from behind while he rinsed their bowls.

“Come on Hajime, I’ll show you my old room.”

They climbed a set of stairs and quickly turned into the first room on the right. As soon as they walked in it was _very clear_ that this had been Oikawa’s high school room.

It was also abundantly clear how obsessed he had been with volleyball.

The lightly-painted walls were mostly hidden behind a serious of posters and pictures; of national volleyball teams positioned near the pictures of Oikawa and the various teams he played with as a teenager. There were lots of shots; where he looked happy, grinning and holding a medal. Some where he looked a little less pleased, but still having had a good game. He saw a variety of teams with a lot of unfamiliar faces with him. He recognized a few pictures with what _must_ have been a young Akaashi - he didn't even have to think when he saw his familiar face. 

Iwaizumi was enthralled, looking at them, while Oikawa began to strip out of his clothes and rummage around for some pajamas.

“You know, To?” Iwaizumi turned just as Oikawa pulled off his shirt.

“Mhm?”

“It’s too bad we didn’t meet in high school. It would have been fun to play together back then.”

Oikawa chuckled. “It would have! You definitely would have been my ace and vice-captain.”

“Vice captain? Who is to say with me around, I wouldn’t be the captain instead of you? People listen to me a lot more easily."

“So rude, Hajime!"

Iwaizumi smiled, and _holy fuck_ he was so happy to be here.

He was _here_ , they were finally alone and he didn’t have to worry about anything right now. So he just watched while Oikawa pulled off his pants next, dropping them in a pile. He rummaged around for a shirt to sleep in and came up with a light gray one that was definitely one of Iwaizumi’s. He began to slip it on just as Iwiazumi came up behind him, sliding his hands along the dip of his waist and wrapping them around him.

He squeezed, tightly, blinking back tears. He didn’t want to cry and didn’t understand why it was happening now... he had been fine for so long. He hadn't thought about crying at his family's house. He hadn't even considered it at the police station, or during the car ride back. Hell he even was okay during dinner - but now? He was happy and with Oikawa so why did he feel like he was about to lose it?

“Hey,” Oikawa said softly, turning his head to kiss the top of Iwaizumi’s head. “Hey, it’s okay. Come on, get something on to sleep in and then we can cuddle.”

Nodding blearily, Iwaizumi pulled away to slip out of his clothes. He was glad to be rid of them – they didn’t smell like him anymore, and they only reminded him of what happened with his father. There was even a few drops of blood on one sleeve serving as a reminder of the nice bloody nose he'd given his father.

Nothing in his duffle bag looked right to him before he slowly realized that he’d left a bunch of his things back at the house. He had been so worked up when he was trying to pack; he had ended up only bringing back a total of one outfit which wasn't even clean.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, bringing up a hand to rub at his temples. “I don’t have most of my clothes.”

Oikawa stared at him for a moment, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll need to go back home to get some-“

“No!” Oikawa cut in. Iwaizumi turned to see him flushing. “No. I, um. Actually, I have a lot of your clothes. I brought everything that you had left at my apartment. I… I like wearing your stuff.” He sighed softly, connecting his gaze with Iwaizumi’s. “We can wash them, go shopping, anything – just… please stay. Please stay and celebrate Christmas with me.”

Iwaizumi looked up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Could he do it? Could he stay here?

Looking at Oikawa, there was really only one way to answer that. “Okay… okay. I will, Tooru.”

Oikawa got up to hand him one of his shirts which Iwaizumi put on without a spare thought.

Finally, after everything, they climbed in to bed together. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in close, who buried his head against his chest, arms looping around his waist. Iwaizumi’s hands rested on the small of Oikawa’s back, trailing up and down lazily.

It felt good. It felt _right._

He let out a ragged breath, eyes closing. He squeezed tighter, feeling the unwelcome emotions bubble up to the surface. 

Sadness, anger, disgust, disappointment,  _sadness_ -

When had he started shaking?

“It’s okay, Hajime. I’m here.” Oikawa’s voice jolted him and the brunet pressed their lips together so incredibly softly. He was sweet, and familiar. His lips were warm and soothing.

Iwaizumi hadn’t even realized he’d starting crying until he tasted the salty tears between their lips.

Oikawa broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, "I'm here, Hajime."

The tears began to fall faster.

Iwaizumi squeezed his boyfriend tighter, reminding himself _this is real_.

_He's real. He cares. He won't leave, and he'll always come for me._

_He's my family, too._

"I got you..." Oikawa spoke so softly, hands sliding in to soothingly run his hands through Iwaizumi's dark hair. Iwaizumi breathed in roughly, choking back sobs. He buried his face against Oikawa's neck, eyes screwing shut. He took in deep breaths in an attempt to steady his breathing. 

It didn't work.

"It's okay, Hajime. You're allowed to be sad. Let me be strong for you." Oikawa's voice was steady and reassuring, grounding Iwaizumi down and holding him in close. Quiet sobs began to escape his lips as Oikawa held him strong and steady, his rock, hands never leaving his skin. He brushed away tears, pressed soft kisses against his forehead and the top of his head and kept him carefully snuggled up against him.

Oikawa held him and whispered to him soothingly until everything was out and he had no more tears to shed. Empty, he fell into a gentle slumber, still carefully tucked into Oikawa's warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I... I, um. I think I need to go on time out for a little bit. I'm just gonna curl up in the dark and think about what I've done.
> 
> I didn't intend for this to become so emotional but just... I couldn't stop... I'm sorry ;~; just know he has Tooru to love on him and remind him of all the good things and. yeah. that's all. I'm going to go retreat to my feels cave now ♥♥


	69. Iwaizumi: You Need To Relax

Iwaizumi hadn’t slept as well as he did that night in a _long_ time.

Normally, he was a morning person. He was up with the sun, ready to go for a run or make a hearty breakfast.

Today, though? By the time he slowly began to blink awake, sun was already streaming through the curtains. There was a gentle breeze flowing in, and although the cold tickled his exposed skin, he wasn’t cold.

In fact, he was warm. _Really_ warm. Blinking, he shifted, feeling a very warm and comfortable weight at his back and an arm draped across his stomach.

Now, normally when they cuddled, Iwaizumi was the big spoon. This reversal of roles was actually pretty nice, he found; he really liked feeling so immersed and safe, encircled in Oikawa’s embrace. He could feel the rise and fall of Oikawa’s breathing, just a tad bit irregular which told him that his boyfriend was awake. He felt him move every so often, followed by the soft sound of the page of a book turning. Iwaizumi shifted slightly, stretching his legs and he felt a soft kiss at the back of his neck.

“Good morning,” Oikawa whispered behind him, swallowing thickly. The brunet ran his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp. He could have keened at the pleasurable feeling, toes curling as he leaned into the touch. They stayed like that for a long moment, completely relaxed.

“Good morning,” he responded, voice heavy from disuse. He cleared his throat quietly before continuing. “What time is it?”

“Hm?” Oikawa shifted and leaned his weight back a bit so that Iwaizumi could flip over and sit himself up, which he did. Iwazumi took in the sight of his boyfriend; the lines of his face drawn tight, his muscles tense. He was doing his best to hide it but he was clearly feeling anxious. He slipped a bookmark in his book before setting it down on the nightstand and turning back to Iwaizumi with a soft smile, “Oh, I don’t know, like eleven or so?” He wasn’t wearing his glasses and squinted to try and read the clock on the other side of the room.

“I slept in that late?’ Iwaizumi was surprised. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d slept in that late. Maybe high school? He moved to sit up, propping himself up against the headboard with his back cushioned on some pillows. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with his other hand.

“Mhm,” Oikawa nodded, his fingers trailing down Iwaizumi’s arm. He looked down, gazing at where he was touching. “How do you feel?”

“Thirsty. A little hungry, too.”

Oikawa, who had been looking somber, laughed. He laughed for real, giggles escaping his lips as he leaned closer to Iwaizumi. The tension and stress began to melt off his shoulders and his muscles relaxed instinctually. Smiling, he slid up beside Iwaizumi, nuzzling the side of his neck affectionately. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded, squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulder in reassurance. “I feel better.”

And it was _true_. He hadn’t realized how much he was carrying and just how heavy all of this was weighing on him until he’d given everything he had in him. He felt lighter and a little less burdened. It wasn’t perfect, but he could move on from this. Especially when he had someone like Oikawa to move on to.

“I needed to get that out. Thanks… Thanks, Tooru. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you, either.” He sniffed, brushing his lips against Oikawa’s cool forehead.

Oikawa waved his hand dismissively, but the look on his face expressed that he understood the severity of the situation. “I was happy to do it, Hajime. I’d do it again a thousand times if it made you smile.”

He snorted in response. “Cheesy.”

“You like it!”

Laughing felt nice and it worked all those muscles that he hadn’t been using the last week.

He could _do this_.

His nerves felt on fire just thinking how overwhelmed he felt at _dinner_ with Oikawa’s family. Spending one of the most emotional holidays of the year with them wouldn’t be easy, but he wasn’t so worried anymore. He felt like he could deal with whatever came his way.

“So where is your family? It’s awfully quiet.” Iwaizumi perked up, realizing that when they’d gone quiet, content just to snuggle, he couldn’t hear anyone moving around in the house.

“Well. Sort of a Christmas Eve tradition, if you will.” Oikawa sat up, stretching, moving to the edge of the bed. “You see, my sister is _awful_ with Christmas gifts. Always get ‘em last minute. When I was younger, I was like her, too. Always getting them last minute, so we would go shopping Christmas Eve for all of the things that we needed. My parents were never late like us so they ended up making their own tradition, since my sister and I were always gone, and they spend the day together at some of their favourite places. So nobody will be back until the evening, at dinner time. I volunteered to make dinner for tonight, so they said they’d be back for it. But not until late, knowing Rin.” He chuckled as he made a move to stand up.

“So we’re alone?”

“Yeah. So we can just take things slow, alright? Get used to the house before you have to get used to my family.” Oikawa sighed audibly. “I hope they didn’t come off too strong last night.”

“No…” Iwaizumi lied, which Oikawa was not buying. “Okay, a little. That’s okay, I’ll adjust, I’m just not used to it.”

“Well you still look a bit tense, so why don’t you go take a hot shower.” He leaned over the bed and placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, squeezing down on his knotted muscles for emphasis. “The towels are in the closet right beside the bathroom… come on, I’ll show you.”

A hand clasped into Iwaizumi’s and he was being hauled up and out of bed. He felt a little lightheaded, but Oikawa guided him down carefully and showed him where everything was that he might need. Iwaizumi started running the water, stripping out of his clothes in front of Oikawa, who was just frozen in place.

“Right… well, I’m gonna go make some coffee or tea or something,” Oikawa flushed, turning for the door.

“Come on, Tooru, I’m not made of glass. I’m not gonna break. Get your ass over here so I don’t have to shower alone.”

And _that_ was about when Oikawa’s resolve for his plan give-Iwa-chan-his-space-and-focus-solely-on-his-emotional-needs went right out the metaphorical window.

Besides – his physical needs were just as important as his emotional needs, right?

One in the same?

Sure.

Why not.

At this point, Oikawa could have pretty much talked himself into anything.

He pounced on Iwaizumi, pressing their lips together with need. His tongue slipped out immediately, swiping across Iwaizumi’s bottom lip. He was granted entrance easily and their tongues slid together naturally, as if they were built for this.

Being apart, the stress of the fight with his dad, the overwhelming emotions from last night, somehow it was all resulting in a stronger than typical need to be completely taken by Oikawa.

His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only – _Tooru, Tooru, Tooru._

Iwaizumi’s arms circled his waist, yanking him in close so his unclothed, hard erection grinded against Oikawa’s sweatpants. The brunet moaned against his lips, tongue slipping back into his own mouth to nip playfully at Iwaizumi’s bottom lip.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer to the shower but he resisted, fingers digging into Iwaizumi’s hips to pull him the other way.

“I have a better idea,” he smirked slyly, grabbing his wrist to tug him back towards his bedroom. Iwaizumi wasn’t really sure why he cared now about having sex in a bed but he didn’t really care, so long as he got to have Oikawa.

“You were pretty pre-occupied… I don’t think you noticed this.” Oikawa grinned, closing the door to his bedroom.

On the back of the door was a huge, full-length mirror, which reflected right back towards the bed.

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly.

No more words were needed – Iwaizumi surged forward and Oikawa was there to meet him, lips and tongues finding each other passionately. Oikawa’s clothes were pulled off hurriedly, no care in the way they were haphazardly discarded on the floor. They tumbled towards the bed, a tangled mess of limbs, rolling until Iwaizumi was pressed back against the bed, Oikawa hovering over him. The brunet grinned playfully, sneaking down for a quick kiss before setting to work on Iwaizumi’s neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin there. It felt good, the noises absolutely sinful. He bit down – soft enough not to leave a mark yet hard enough to really feel it – and chuckled at Iwaizumi’s yelp.

“Oikawa chuckled, trailing kisses and little love bites down his neck, and then his chest, working his way down lower. He let his tongue swirl around his stomach, pressing his lips against the definition in his lover’s abdomen.

Iwaizumi groaned, head lolling back. There was just something about having Oikawa push him down and lavish him with attention all over – it must have been a feeling similar to the way Oikawa felt when Iwaizumi told him how good he was being. Speaking of –

“Ah! God, Tooru, your tongue feels so fucking amazing.”

He let his gaze wander back, trailing along the wall until coming up against the mirror and-

Oh, fuck.

He never realized how much of a mirror kink he had until his exact moment.

He could see the flush of colour on his own skin, along with the red Oikawa was sporting. He watched the way that his body trembled under Oikawa’s skillful tongue, which followed the dip of his hips. He watched the way that Oikawa’s shoulder muscles worked when he leaned over, wrapping his lips around Iwaizumi’s cock and sucking him off with enthusiasm. The strain of muscles in his neck when he sucked harder and-

“Fuck!” Iwaizumi cursed, biting his lip. Oikawa smirked as he pushed his index finger deeper into Iwaizumi, moving it skillfully to stretch him open. He leaned his head back up to watch, but Oikawa popped off his dick and pulled out with a grin.

“I’ve got an idea.” He rolled off Iwaizumi, sliding right off the bed. He moved in front of where Iwaizumi was, pulling him up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and facing right at the mirror. Oikawa sank to his knees, lifting Iwaizumi’s legs up so his knees rested on his shoulders, giving him a good angle to sink two fingers back into Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi watched, completely frozen and unable to do anything else. He gazed down at Oikawa, who was completely focused on the task at hand, licking Iwaizumi’s dick and thrusting his fingers into him. He let his gaze lift up, and to the mirror.

With the angle from the mirror, he was able to see the ripple of movement along Oikawa’s back with each bob of his head. He could see his own body reacting, legs twitching as Oikawa slid a third finger into him, scissoring them to loosen him up.

Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach – what he was doing with his tongue should have been illegal. It was a good thing they were alone because there was nothing that could have stopped the litany of moans and whimpers that were escaping his lips. His fingers curled around Oikawa’s shoulders, holding him in close. He couldn’t choose between watching them in the mirror and Oikawa working so diligently between his legs, his gaze flicking between the two steadily.

“Ready, Hajime?” Oikawa purred, _completely_ aware of how much Iwaizumi liked to hear his given name like that. Every time they fucked it just got better and better; they were becoming more familiar with each other’s bodies, with what they liked and how to best please each other.

He didn’t respond, just gruffly pushing Oikawa down on to the floor.

Fuck the bed – they didn’t have time for that shit.

He pressed Oikawa flat against the floor, climbing up to straddle his hips. Oikawa had the sense of mind to pour a generous amount of lube on his cock before Iwaizumi pressed him down, lining his boyfriend’s cock up with his entrance.

He held his breath as he began to sink down, Oikawa stiffening below him. They moaned together, in unison – as always. Iwaizumi opened up his eyes to realize they were much closer to the mirror now and he could see _everything_.

His gaze was completely transfixed.

He had seen many times, Oikawa become so engrossed with watching the way he moved when he was on top, but getting to see it was just… a completely different experience. He moved, slowly, experimentally, rolling his hips. He groaned in appreciation at being able to see _his entire body_ ripple with the movement. From the muscles in his groin to his abdomen, his body tensed and then relaxed. Oikawa’s thumbs rubbed his hips in encouragement - as if the tiny gasps and moans escaping his lips were not encouragement enough.

This was exciting and new, a completely different angle that he was never able to see when riding him. He watched as he lifted himself up again, sliding down, and Oikawa’s cock disappeared inside him. He shivered at the full feeling but it wasn’t enough – he was _close_ to that sweet spot.

“Fuck, Hajime-“ Oikawa groaned loudly, head leaning back to get a full view of his boyfriend riding his cock so sinfully. “ _God_ , you look so amazing. Can you _see_ how fucking amazing you are? You're so amazing and perfect and you deserve the whole fucking world-”

He _could_ see it, but there was no way he could form any words right now. How Oikawa could do it was absolutely beyond him, because soon enough he was moving and fucking himself hard – just the way he liked it.

"Hajime," Oikawa moaned, "you're beautiful, Hajime.  _Fuck_."

The muscles in his abdomen tightened, Oikawa moaned his name repeatedly and Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to even slow down and then-

His vision whited, his entire body burned as Oikawa’s cock brushed his prostate. It sent chills down his entire spine. He was desperate for more and chased that feeling, fixing his position and bouncing on his cock again and again. Each thrust grazed that sensitive bundle of nerves and he felt his back arching, so close to finding his release-

“Oh _god_ Hajime,” Oikawa whined, nails digging into Iwaizumi’s hips. He was coming but Iwaizumi didn’t care – if anything the heat pooling inside of him only spurred him on and he slammed down on Oikawa’s cock until something inside of him snapped.

He came, forcing his eyes to stay open so that he could _see_ , watching himself in the mirror. All the muscles in his body contracted, twitching and working overtime as his movements continued jerkily. It was _beautiful_ , there was no other word to describe it. He couldn’t stop and came all over himself and Oikawa, cum dripping from his cock when he finally stilled.

Iwaizumi gasped, hands gripping falling to the floor on either side of Oikawa, desperate for purchase to hold himself up. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, pooling at the base of his shoulders. He panted, finally looking down to meet Oikawa’s eyes.

His boyfriend was looking up at him with eyes blown wide, as if wanting to capture every last detail. He released his nails from Iwaizumi’s hips where he had created deep little indents in his skin.

Unable to form words, because, really – what the hell can you say after a fuck like that? – he brought his arms around Iwaizumi, pulling him down and into a tight hug.

Needless to say, they were really going to need that shower now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I almost had Tooru confess at the end but I chickened out~~
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING, I hope you enjoyed the filth ;) thank you Translucent for inspiring the mirror sex ♥


	70. Oikawa: Is Change A Good Thing?

“You missed a spot,” Oikawa chuckled, reaching forward to wipe a big bubble of soap off Iwaizumi’s lower back. The latter grumbled, reaching back to try and get the spot himself but it was impossible for him to bend his wrist correctly to get it. Finally, he gave up, allowing Oikawa to steal the washcloth from him and begin to rub circles along the length of his back.

They had really, _really_ needed a shower. Especially after Oikawa initiated a hug and they both got all sticky and sweaty and yeah… it really wasn’t a pretty scene.

Iwaizumi was sore, but in a good way. He stretched his back, relaxing after he felt his muscles begin to ease under the warm water.

“You need a massage,” Oikawa noted, letting his fingertips trail down Iwaizumi’s spine. Iwaizumi didn’t argue – he let Oikawa step a bit closer, resting his forehead against the back of Iwaizumi’s head. His fingers began to slip away from his spine and press into the muscles on either side of it, rubbing in circles, pressing sharply into the tight muscles of his back.

A soft whine escaped his lips when Oikawa’s skillful fingers began to rub lower. He moved slowly, no intent of rushing. The palm of his hand pressed into his lower back, fingers digging in deeper to prod at the abused muscle. He found a tight knot, stopping his movements to massage at it until the muscles began to relax under his touch.

He continued on like that, letting his hands move down until his fingers ached pleasantly. Oikawa pressed a few kisses on to Iwaizumi’s shoulders before leaning back, pleased.

“That was good. Thanks,” Iwaizumi said sleepily, turning to completely rinse out the last of the shampoo out of his spiky hair. “You’re being pretty nice to me.”

Oikawa chuckled. “You’re so cute and compliant after we fuck.”

“Romantic,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but he didn’t exactly argue. From their time spent in the shower, the water wasn’t really hot anymore, so he reached back to turn up the heat a little bit. Turning back to Oikawa, he couldn’t’ help but smile. He felt a bit like an idiot for smiling for no reason but he just couldn’t help it.

“’sides,” Oikawa began, snaking his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pressing their wet bodies together. “I like to pamper you. I get all sappy during the holidays and that’s all I wanna do.”

“I’m not some kind of prince,” Iwaizumi responded gruffly, burying his face into Oikawa’s shoulder.

The brunet chuckled. “But you’re _my_ prince!”

“How did I not see that coming?”

“Rookie mistake.” He grinned, and it was a stupid, puppy-love smile that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but return.

The small, shared, intimate moment made Oikawa’s heart twist painfully.

_I’m in love with him._

Those five words were _consuming._ Ever since Oikawa had realized he was in love with his boyfriend it was like every little thing reminded him of that. It wasn’t a pleasant, warm sort of reminder that brought a smile to his face.

No, it was more like getting a slap to the face with a wet, slimy fish.

Unexpected, unappreciated and it left him feeling an uncomfortable burn.

The first problem was that he had absolutely no idea if Iwaizumi returned his affections. In a perfect world he would confess, Iwaizumi would smile and laugh and tell him that he, too, was in love, and they would run off together in the sunset.

What Oikawa had learnt (especially of late), however, was that real life was rarely so simple, and never so purely pleasant.

The last few months had consisted of a whirlwind of emotions for him.

Many were pleasant, of course. He had felt things for Iwaizumi, feelings he hadn’t expected. They’d gone on dates, kissed, had sex and shared a level of intimacy unlike any relationship Oikawa had experienced before. They’d been there for each other in every sense of the word. Iwaizumi hadn’t let him regress into himself when things got tough, and he was there to remind Iwaizumi that he was not alone when things with his family didn’t work out as he had hoped.

However, just as many had been unpleasant. Reliving his past and having to deal with his inability to play volleyball at the level he had in the past had been painful. He had to confront so many things he’d been keeping buried for a long time, which was unpleasant, yet also cathartic. He’d also seen Iwaizumi upset, so hopelessly heartbroken and been able to do so little to help him. They’d had each other through it, even when Oikawa was sure that they wouldn’t make it or that Iwaizumi would tire of his difficult nature.

And now?

He was hopelessly, uselessly, unequivocally in love with him.

And it scared the shit out of him.

Oikawa had never been in love before. What the hell was he supposed to _do_ about it?

Did he tell Iwaizumi?

That seemed like the logical answer, but, if he didn’t reciprocate the feelings, that would change _everything_ – and Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was ready to risk it… besides, what was supposed to happen if he _did_ reciprocate the feelings? Would that change things, too? It must, right? Or else why would this be such a big deal?

He felt like maybe he should have tried harder to fall in love when he was younger and bolder, having gotten this experience over with a long time ago. Since he couldn’t go back and change it, though, he was just left to quietly stew about it.

Iwaizumi stepped out of the shower, grabbing a red fluffy towel to dry himself off with. Oikawa had to look away, running conditioner through his hair in an effort to distract himself. Iwaizumi didn’t leave, apparently, but Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to look for the knot in his stomach was growing and twisting painfully. He rinsed off quietly, turning the water off. He could hear Iwaizumi brushing his teeth, and upon stepping out of the shower, his boyfriend handed him a nice, warm towel. He shivered, bringing it up to wrap around his shoulders.

“I put it over the vent to warm it up,” Iwaizumi explained, turning back to the sink to finish brushing his teeth.

_I’m in love with him._

Oikawa nodded hurriedly, fumbling with the towel to dry himself off. He left the bathroom, retreating to the bedroom to where he was able to compose himself and catch his breath. He sat on the edge of the bed, towel still wrapped firmly around his body, just as Iwaizumi came back in.

“Is it okay if I wear this?” He asked, gesturing to where he had laid out some clothes. He’d picked out his own sweatpants from what Oikawa had brought up, but the shirt he had chosen was one of Oikawa’s favourites. It was navy blue and unbelievably soft; it was all he could do to force his head to nod jerkily.

“Thank you.” He leaned over to Oikawa, pressing a kiss to his cheek before dropping his towel and getting dressed.

_I’m in love with him._

“Are you hungry?” Iwaizumi asked, “I could make us some soup for lunch. It’s still pretty cold in here.”

Oikawa nodded. “Oh, um, yeah! I’ll get the fireplace going, too.” He let his towel fall down, looking around blindly for some clothes.

“Here,” Iwaizumi said. He passed over his glasses, and began handing him clothes. A clean pair of underwear. Warm socks. Gray sweatpants with a volleyball on one leg. An oversized striped t-shirt. Oikawa received them all, wordlessly, pulling on the articles of clothing one by one, until he was dressed. He still was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to do anything so Iwaizumi ruffled a towel through his hair, drying the damp locks. “All done, Tooru.”

Oikawa pouted, but it was so fake it wasn’t even convincing. “I wanted to pamper you, remember?”

“Hmm. Well, it can be mutual, can’t it?”

Oikawa nodded, because, well, that was fine.

“How about some miso soup?” Iwaizumi suggested, turning on his heel. He walked down to the kitchen with Oikawa following behind him. “That sounds good.”

He didn’t include the fact that he knew it was Oikawa’s favourite, not his.

_I’m in love with him._

“Sure,” Oikawa nodded, biting his lip. The twisting in his gut began to throb, but he ignored it as best as he could. He sat down on the kitchen island, going through what they were going to make for dinner while Iwaizumi began to prepare the soup.

It began to smell heavenly as Oikawa went to start up the fireplace. He dropped in a few logs of wood, sparking a little bit of kindling to get it going. It blazed lowly, just enough to warm up the room. He stayed sitting cross-legged in front of it, just enjoying the heat.

“Feels nice?” Iwaizumi asked as he entered. He was holding a tray with their two bowls of soup alongside two mugs of steaming hot tea.

“Mhm,” Oikawa nodded. He got up just enough to move over to the coffee table, where they sat down on the floor to eat. It was warm, next to the fire, but more than that Oikawa noticed that the twisting in his gut was rolling heat waves through his entire body.

It wasn’t so bad, maybe – not when there was that glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, Iwaizumi might return their feelings. And if this relationship had to change, maybe it would change for the better. Their bond could only grow stronger, he hoped.

They sat, ate and talked, snuggling together on the couch when they were finished. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi play a game on his handheld while he snuggled up on his chest, arms crossed.

“This okay?” Iwaizumi asked, shifting to bring one arm around Oikawa. He raised it up at the elbow so that he could still play his game, but now Oikawa could cuddle into the crook of his arm, tangling their legs together. The house was warm, the faint smell of roast in the air from it cooking in the oven and Iwaizumi had a _very_ comfortable chest. He didn’t need to move – his family wouldn’t be home for a few hours, still – and he frankly didn’t intend to unless he absolutely had to.

_Oh my god. I’m so in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥♥


	71. Oikawa; Will You?

Sometime after lunch, tired and warm, Oikawa had fallen asleep. He hadn’t realized how heavily things were weighing on him – how much he wanted to say to Iwaizumi. Blinking awake, he could hear voices off in the distance, but they were faint and right now not of concern to him.

He stretched his legs, which were a little bit strained from having been tucked up like they were while Oikawa had slept. Why had that been again…?

Oh, yeah. _Iwaizumi_.

Oikawa realized, all of a sudden, that he was alone on the couch. He sat up hurriedly, head swimming while he tried to gather his bearings.

Laughter from the living room alerted him that people were back. His family? How long had he slept?

He glanced around for his phone, but realized he didn’t have his _glasses_. Right – there was a bit of an order he had to follow. He felt around for his glasses, finding them on the table next to where he was sitting. Iwaizumi must have taken them off his face when he had fallen asleep.

Putting them on, he squinted to read the clock on the other side of the room. It was 6:47 PM.

…

“Six forty seven?!” Oikawa jumped up, stumbling on his feet. He had somehow slept for three hours and that was _definitely_ his sister talking in the other room and oh my god what was she doing-

“No way.” Now it was Iwaizumi speaking in the other room. Oikawa crept closer to the door leading into the dining room, curious yet terrified to find out what they were doing. “No _way_.” He chuckled, which mirrored Oikawa’s sisters’ laughter.

“Oh, yes. Look at him!”

A lightbulb clicked on in Oikawa’s head.

He burst into the room, eyes quickly shooting to the offending book. “Rin, you _didn’t_.”

“Of course I did! Come on, this is like my job.” She snickered, flipping the page of the family photo album to yet _another_ picture of Oikawa.

“Hajime,” he whined, “I swear it isn’t what it looks like.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. He brought a hand up to point at one of the pictures in the book. It was a photo of what was clearly a young Rin, alongside a young Oikawa. Who was wearing a dress and had his hair in a braid. Oh, can’t forget the tiara. It glittered on the top of his head, only slightly less pronounced than the huge grin on his face.

“I didn’t know that I was dating royalty, princess.”

“ _Hajime!_ ”

* * *

“Tooru, did you cut up the roast?”

“Yup!” Oikawa danced around his mother, spooning some vegetables into a bowl to set on the table. “Everything is out there, mom. Go sit down!”

His mother just laughed. “It’s the mother’s job to sit down last, after all of her kids have eaten. I’ll be there when you are.”

“What’s dad’s excuse, then?” Oikawa pointed a thumb at his father who was dishing out a huge portion of meat on to his plate.

“Oh he’s just a glutten.”

Snorting, Oikawa made his way back to the table.

He liked the sight that he saw.

His father, at the head of the table; the empty seat for his mother. Rin, her husband and Takeru on one side of the table, already picking out food and dishing out their portions. His own empty seat and then _Iwaizumi_.

He looked like he belonged here – at least to Oikawa. But the expression on his face told Oikawa that Iwaizumi didn’t feel that way.

His gut twisted painfully at remembering their car ride over yesterday.

 _We’ll talk after,_ Oikawa had said.

They were supposed to talk today, but had put it off. Oikawa was too happy to have Iwaizumi back, too focused on making the most of the pleasant feelings he felt when they were together.

Was he mad at Iwaizumi? No, of course not. But that didn’t mean that things weren’t stewing uncomfortably within him. He was still bothered by what Iwaizumi had said – that he didn’t want to be “a burden”.

Oikawa pushed those thoughts away for now, though, because he wanted to enjoy this moment. It wasn’t like he’d get his entire family in one room like this very often.

And why had he been worried that Iwaizumi wouldn’t like his family?

Seeing Iwaizumi chatting idly with his mother banished all those negative thoughts.

Oikawa sat in next to Iwaizumi, brushing up close enough to feel his warmth. The latter offered him a warm smile, squeezing their hands together under the table.

“Well,” Oikawa’s dad began. “Let’s eat!”

* * *

“-And then Tooru came home, totally soaked and covered in mud, crying because he got his precious stuffed bunny dirty.” Rin laughed, gesturing towards her brother with her fork.

“I wasn’t crying!”

“Oh, honey bear, no. You weren’t crying. You were _bawling your eyes out_.” His mother snickered at the betrayed look she got as a response.

“So do you still have Bunnykins, To?” Iwaizumi asked, nudging him with his shoulder.

Oikawa buried his face in his hands and groaned, loud and unintelligible. “Stop bullying me!”

“We’re not bullying you, princess. Just reminding you of your…colourful past.” Rin snorted in laughter.

He wasn’t really bothered, though – the smile on Iwaizumi’s face and getting to hear his soft laughter would have made anything tolerable.

* * *

“Dessert?” Oikawa’s dad offered, bringing in a tray of freshly baked butter tarts.

“They’re my dad’s favourite,” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, who nodded. He’d never tried them before, but they looked pretty good.

With dessert served, Iwaizumi found himself in a discussion with Oikawa’s dad on the current season of baseball. He was pretty absorbed, and he hardly even noticed that everyone else was getting up until Oikawa tapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, Iwa-chan, we’re going to the living room.”

Iwaizumi nodded and followed along, where Oikawa handed him a cup of tea. He sat himself down on a free seat, sipping at the hot tea.

“So it’s kind of a tradition to watch stupid Christmas movies,” Oikawa explained while Takeru sorted through the collection of DVDs. “I know, it’s pretty lame.”

“No, it’s actually nice.” Iwaizumi found himself nodding, unable to deny that he _liked_ the domesticity of it all. This was new, and a little scary, sure, but he liked the feelings he got when he was surrounded by this family.

“How about this one?” Takeru held up a DVD entitled _Love Actually_.

“Um, you know what? That one’s not really for kids.” Oikawa chortled, nearly falling over in laughter while Rin tried to get her son to pick another movie.

When he finally chose one (“How many Santa Claus movies will they _make_?!”) Oikawa made himself right at home against Iwaizumi’s chest like it belonged to him.

Well, in a way, it sort of did.

* * *

“It’s no wonder you liked wearing those panties so much,” Iwaizumi smirked knowingly when they’d made their escape back up to Oikawa’s room. “I wonder how you’d look now in a dress?” He stood behind him, his hands running up the inside of Oikawa’s shirt, traveling upwards to his-

“Wait, wait,” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands in his own to still them.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked when he realized that Oikawa wasn’t playing around.

Oikawa bit his lip. He really, _really_ didn’t want to bring this up now, on Christmas fucking Eve but he felt like it was going to eat him alive if they didn’t do this immediately. “We need to talk, first.”

Iwaizumi froze, hands dropping down to his sides. He’d obviously known this was coming, too, but had been hoping to put it off as long as humanly possible. Apparently, that had only worked for a single day.

“Okay.” Iwaizumi nodded. Best to get it over with, right?

Oikawa made his way over to his bed, sitting down on the lower half and crossing his legs. He patted the space across from him, and Iwaizumi made his way over there.

“Okay, so…” Oikawa paused, a little unsure on how to breach the topic.

Iwaizumi remained silent, no help whatsoever.

 _Alright then_.

“We need to talk about why you lied to me about your parents.”

“I didn’t lie.”

Oikawa frowned. “Yes, you did. You never told me they showed up.”

“That’s not a lie, it’s just hiding the truth.” Iwaizumi seemed intent on avoiding the question which was starting to anger Oikawa.

“It _is_ a lie.” He took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice level despite the emotions bubbling up inside of him.

Hurt, anger, sadness, hurt, why was he lying, anger, sadness, anger anger anger-

“You’re right. It was a lie, and I’m sorry that I felt I had to lie to you.” Iwaizumi spoke evenly, appearing almost unbothered. That was setting Oikawa more on edge than it probably should have. He tapped his fingers against his thigh in an attempt to regulate his burning emotions.

“Well then _why_ did you _do it_?” He asked, straining to keep his voice level. His bedroom was on the top floor while everyone else was below them, so it wasn’t like they could be heard easily but if he started screaming all bets would be off.

Still, though, this was tumbling fast from a discussion into a fight which was the last thing Oikawa had wanted.

Iwaizumi let out an audible sigh. “I told you, I didn’t want to be a burden to you.”

“A burden? Why would you be a _burden_?”

“This is _your_ family time that I’m interrupting. I would have been a burden coming the entire time, it was a burden for you to come and get me, hell, even now I’m overstaying my-“

“No, you’re not!” Oikawa cut in, despite his best attempts to let Iwaizumi finish.

“Yes, _I_ am.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms, voice tightening. “Why the hell do you get to decide what I am?” He strained to keep his voice at a normal tone, anger clear.

“I don’t get to decide what you are, but I do get to decide what you are _to me_! And you are not a burden.” He was almost yelling now and Iwaizumi’s tone mirrored his own.

“I’ve been a burden my entire life!” Iwaizumi threw his hands up, abandoning his cool and collected façade. “I’m a burden to my parents, who just wanted this picture perfect son that I could never be! I’m a burden to all of my family, even my cousins who had to deal with so much shit because of me. I’m a fucking burden to everyone in my fucking life. That hasn’t changed!”

“You were _never_ a burden! Just because your parents didn’t understand you-“

“You _don’t understand_.” Iwaizumi’s tone was so hard that Oikawa’s voice got tangled in his throat. “Your parents are amazing and they love you. You have no idea what I’m going through.” Iwaizumi’s face was strained, packed tight with emotion.

Oikawa froze.

He was right.

He did have no idea what he was going through; what he must have been feeling.

But-

“That doesn’t mean you get to lie to me! You need to help me understand, Hajime! That doesn’t mean that I care any less about you.”

“No.”

Iwaizumi shook his head.

Oikawa was stunned.

“No? _No_?!” He had to bite his lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“No.” Iwaizumi looked away, refusing to meet Oikawa’s gaze.

Oikawa felt like someone had just dropped a ton of bricks on his heart.

Was this where it was all going to end? Was this the limit of happiness he was allowed to have?

He realized he was in love for what? For _this_? To fight and break up?

Oikawa sniffled. “Is that all I am to you? Do I really mean that little to you that you’re not even willing to _try_? I… I thought… I guess I was mistaken…”

Something appeared to snap inside of Iwaizumi.

He looked up, at last, to meet Oikawa’s eyes.

He was ashamed to see the tears in his eyes.

The tears that _he_ was causing.

The only thought that ran through his brain was _this is what you do. You hurt people. If you stay, you’re only going to do this again and again and again. You can’t change, Hajime._

_You are what you are._

_Your parents realized that; why can’t you_?

“Hajime,” Oikawa choked back a sob, refusing to cry if this was how it was going to end. “Hajime fucking say _something_. If you don’t want me anymore, that’s fine, just-“

“No, no, no. No. Stop. W-Wait. That’s not it.” Iwaizumi was torn between the desire to gather Oikawa into his arms and kiss his face and the desire to run away forever.

He chose neither, staying completely rooted in spot. “I… Fuck, Tooru, it’s _me_ that _you_ shouldn’t want. I don’t know why you’re still here with me. I don’t know why you chose _me_. You could have anyone- go anywhere- I just don’t… I just… I don’t know why you’re here and I’m waiting for the day you decide to leave.”

“I’m here because _I love you!_ It’s you, Hajime, it’s only you, I don’t want anyone else and I don’t wanna be with anyone else!” Oikawa spat, not realizing the weight of his words. “I… I just can’t…” He choked back another sob.

Iwaizumi stared at him. “You… you…”

“Yes,” Oikawa said, tears filling up his eyes. There was no use hiding it anymore. “It hurts when you talk like that because I love you so fucking much, Hajime. So much it hurts me to see you torture yourself like this. You deserve so much better, so much more; I don’t care what shit your parents have done. That _isn’t what you deserve_. I can’t convince you of that. I get that now. All I can do is constantly remind you until you convince yourself.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth as if to reply, but Oikawa continued too quickly. “You’re not-“ he bit his lip to choke back a sob, “and never will be a b-burden, Hajime. Not to me. I know that I don’t understand everything you’re going through… I will never experience it, but I want to try to help; I want to be with you, Hajime.”

He stopped, and the room fell silent.

Oikawa’s shoulders shook but he forced his tears back.

Iwaizumi’s voice finally broke the silence, after a long pause. “You… you love me.”

“Yes.” Oikawa’s voice grew softer. He wasn’t so much angry anymore; just scared. “Yes, I love you, Hajime.”

“But I hurt you.”

“I know.”

“I might do it again.”

“I know. And I’ll try not to, but I’m sure there will be times that I hurt you, too. Life isn’t perfect. People aren’t perfect. I don’t expect that of you. We make mistakes and we fall sometimes, but we keep trying anyway... We keep going because of the good feelings; because the way that you make me feel is so incredible… I’m willing to suffer a little bit for it.” Oikawa sighed, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. “I love you and I want to try.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to begin to answer.

“Do… do you want to try, too?” Oikawa’s voice was so small, so afraid.

Iwaizumi couldn’t find his voice, but he could nod.

The look of relief that swept over Oikawa’s face was powerful.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, burying his face into his hands. “Thank god.” His shoulders shook and it was obvious that he was crying softly. “I… I was so worried… I thought… You didn’t…”

Iwaizumi sighed softly. It was now or never.

“As long as you want me, Tooru, I’ll be here.” He reached his hand out to take one of Tooru’s, sliding their fingers together gingerly. The brunet gripped him tightly, as if afraid he that he’d leave if he were to let go.

“I… I can’t promise you anything other than this… I love you, and I want to try... Not only try us- I want to try to be better. I… I understand, logically, that you don’t see me that way. But it’s going to take some time to really see and believe it. ”

“That’s all I want,” Oikawa nodded, smiling despite the wet tears falling down his cheeks.

Iwaizumi bit his lip. “Can… Can I hug you now?”

Oikawa laughed, throwing himself right at Iwaizumi, who laughed while wrapping his arms around him. He brought the brunet up into his lap, snuggling against his back. He pressed his face against Oikawa’s back.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Of course it’s a yes. For you… always…” Oikawa squeezed his hands, squirming to get comfortable. He let out a soft sigh. “Did we just have our first fight?”

“I think we did.”

Oikawa nodded and let out a soft sigh. “You mean it, Hajime?”

“Which part?”

“That you… feel the same way as I do…”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I do.” He looked up, eyes catching on the clock. “It’s midnight… I guess that means I can say Merry Christmas, Tooru...” he squeezed him tighter.

“Merry Christmas, Hajime,” Oikawa whisperer hoarsely. He turned to bury his face against Iwaizumi’s chest, crying softly into the fabric of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! ♥♥♥


	72. Iwaizumi: Morning People

Iwaizumi yawned, blinking awake. He felt a little bit sore still, but quite well-rested.

His nose twitched, cold, exposed from the blankets, but the rest of his body felt very warm. It took him about two minutes to realize that was because of Oikawa who was tucked up against his chest.

He didn’t remember falling asleep last night – the last thing he remembered was their fight, making up and then cuddling on the bed. Oikawa had been crying and couldn’t stop his tears even when everything had been settled. It was probably all of the pent-up emotions that had been begging to get out. Even so, it had been stressing to be so useless, but being able to hold Oikawa close until they both fell asleep had been a comfort.

Now, though, he could see that the brunet looked okay. His eyes looked a little bit red, but that could easily be attributed to a long sleep rather than having cried himself to sleep. He twitched, curling up into himself, fingers unclenching from the fabric of Iwaizumi’s t-shirt.

Iwaizumi didn’t move – not at first. He let his hands card through Oikawa’s hair, relaxing him and keeping him in a deep sleep. He allowed himself this moment of quiet and comfort to _think_.

And boy, did he think.

He also panicked.

It all started clicking into place.

Oikawa _loved him_.

Despite everything – all of the shit he had put Oikawa through, all of the times he’d been distant and pulled away, his lies and inability to trust – despite all that, he loved him.

He _accepted him_.

Every part of him.

Even the ugly parts.

Even the parts that Iwaizumi didn’t want to admit existed – the ones that hated himself, the ones that didn’t believe he had worth - Oikawa saw those parts, and he accepted them.

He didn’t want to _change_ him. He just wanted to be with him and love him.

They were powerful feelings, but they were also overwhelming.

Iwaizumi realized that he had admitted to him that he returned those feelings. The weight of it all came crashing down on him and he felt hot – too hot – and he needed some air. He needed to pull away, even if just for a while, to balance himself.

Feeling such powerful love was very overwhelming.

Iwaizumi inhaled and shifted, not wanting to wake his boyfriend. He moved slowly, inching his legs away first, followed by the rest of his body. He flinched when Oikawa stirred but he was able to slip to the edge of the bed without incident. From there, he grabbed a sweater, slipped on Oikawa’s fluffy slippers and disappeared out into the hallway.

First stop was the bathroom – he contemplated a shower, but he didn’t want to go through that effort – so he just washed his face. He scrubbed a bit harder than necessary, wanting to shed all the residue of ugly feelings off of him. While it wasn’t like that would cleanse his soul, it did make him feel a little bit lighter and a little bit more at ease.

Not ready to back to Oikawa yet, Iwaizumi made his way downstairs. A quick check at the clock told him that it was only six thirty in the morning; no wonder it was quiet. Not even Takeru, with his young excitement for Christmas, was awake yet.

Iwaizumi thought he was alone – until he walked into the kitchen and Oikawa’s father was making a pot of coffee.

He froze.

He contemplated turning around and leaving; not that Oikawa’s father had done anything, but he was just expecting to be alone and _being alone with Oikawa’s father was a bit terrifying, oh god what if he knows I-_

“Good morning,” came his low greeting as he turned to see Iwaizumi. “So you’re a morning person, too?”

“Um, yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded. He leaned his weight against the counter, relaxing. He had been nothing but nice to him so far – it wasn’t fair to project his mistrust of his own father onto him.

“Coffee?” He offered. Iwaizumi nodded, so he grabbed him a mug and poured a generous amount into the cup. “What do you take in it?”

“Cream and sugar.”

Oikawa’s father brought out a carafe of sweet cream, offering that to him. “Two birds, one stone.”

“That’s perfect. Thank you.” Iwaizumi poured some into his cup, stirred it and tasted. It was perfect.

He watched as Oikawa’s father poured two cups for himself, pouring sweet cream into one and just regular cream into another. He stirred slowly, yawning, and Iwaizumi found himself asking a question that he wasn’t really sure he wanted the answer to.

“Did Tooru tell you why I’m here?”

Iwaizumi wanted to slap a hand over his mouth or somehow magically take back his question, but the man in front of him didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “It's not really our business. You care about him, and he cares about you. More than I’ve seen him care for anyone, really… You're good for each other, it seems, and so I'm happy to have you here, son." He offered him a smile and a clap on the shoulder before disappearing off to bring a cup of coffee to Oikawa's mother.

Iwaizumi felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, but in a good way.

It took him an entire two minutes to be a better person to Iwaizumi than his father had ever been.

He took a big swig of the coffee, hoping in vain that the jolt of caffeine would help to quell his overwhelming emotions.

That didn’t work so he grabbed his phone to check messages.

He’d gotten a handful since he’d looked yesterday – mostly texts from Bokuto, who seemed to be the only person awake – so he opened them up to hopefully calm down.

**Koutarou:** [Attached Image]

**Koutarou:** MERRY CHRISTMAS HAJIME

 **Koutarou:** PLEASE TELL ME IM THE FIRST TO SAY THAT

 **Koutarou:** I DOUBT TOORU IS AWAKE COME ON

Iwaizumi had to stifle his snorting laughter at the picture; Kuroo, Tsukishima and Akaashi were clearly asleep as Bokuto had organized all of their gifts by receiver and had sent a picture of himself dressed up in full-out Christmas gear. He even had a very ugly Christmas sweater with four reindeers on it.

 **Hajime:** Merry Christmas, Kou

 **Hajime:** lol you are the first. Tooru is still asleep, good call

 **Koutarou:** FUCKING ACE MAN

 **Koutarou:** MEEEEEEEEERRRY CHRRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSTTTTMMMMMMMAAAAASSSSSSSS

 **Hajime:** Thanks lol

 **Koutarou:** so how r u feeling? I know you were nervous about spending it with to

 **Hajime:** honestly?

 **Koutarou** : of course

 **Hajime:** honestly im freaking out.

 **Hajime:** last night tooru and I got into a fight

 **Koutarou:** are you ok?

 **Hajime:** yeah, I’m okay, it needed to happen tbh

 **Hajime:** but he ended up telling me he loved me…

 **Koutarou:** are we happy about that?

 **Hajime:** Yeah! I think.

 **Koutarou:** that’s awesome then! I could have told you he loved you but it’s always better to hear from the source lol

 **Hajime:** yeah I mean I was surprised cause I’d hurt him but he still said it anyway

 **Koutarou:** well love doesn’t die that easily. When you love someone you love them through the pain

 **Hajime:** surprisingly deep, kou

 **Koutarou:** ty I read it on a fortune cookie last night

 **Koutarou:** srs tho, just take it a step at a time. If u need time, just tell him and he’ll give it to u. don’t feel like u need to say or do anything just because u said it once, ok? U have to go at whatever pace ur comfortable with or it’s just gonna get to be too much

 **Hajime:** So it’s okay if I need some time?

 **Koutarou:** of course! Id be surprised if u were fine with it right away. To accepts you and isn’t scared away easily

 **Koutarou:** just tell him when u get back that u missed ur best buddy kou LOL

 **Koutarou:** just don’t tell tetsu I said that ok

 **Hajime:** lol sure thing. Thanks kou

 **Koutarou:** anytime bro!

 **Koutarou:** OMG tsukki is awake

 **Koutarou:** I’m gonna see if he’s down for some xmas bjs

 **Hajime:** not the visual I needed this morning kou

Iwaizumi relaxed. He could do this. Oikawa would understand that it would take time – hell, he _did_ say he was okay with it last night – so Iwaizumi prepared another cup of coffee, dropping in just what Oikawa likes. He turned on his heel and headed back upstairs to the bedroom.

He opened the door, quietly, to see Oikawa standing at the far end of the room, elbows resting on the windowsill. He was watching the scene outside, taking in the flakes of snow falling from the sky, shivering slightly from his proximity to the cold hair leeching the heat from the window.

Iwaizumi put down their coffees, alerting Oikawa to his presence. Before he could turn around Iwaizumi was at his back, hands wrapping around his waist.

Oikawa shuddered in response, leaning back into his boyfriend’s warmth. “Good morning, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi squeezed him, nuzzling the back of his neck affectionately. “Good morning, Tooru.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, breathing slowly and quietly. Until, “Hajime?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, letting out a soft breath. “I am.”

“Do you… regret what you said?”

“No,” he answered without hesitation. “No, but it’s just… going to take time… and I’ll need time to process that, yeah?”

“I know. You know you don’t have to say it, yeah? I mean, if you don’t want to, don’t. I don’t want you to feel pressured to say it, because it’s big, I know that, but it’s what I feel and I want you to know that, and I’m rambling…” He chuckled. “I just wanted to ask, is it okay if I still say it to you? I just don’t want you to feel like you have to say it back.”

“That’s fine.” Iwaizumi nodded, releasing a soft breath.

“I love you.”

Iwaizumi squeezed him tighter. The words made him feel light and airy. It was like no other praise he’d ever received, and it made him feel good. Like maybe, just maybe, he might be worth something someday.

“That feels so good to be able to say,” Oikawa laughed, turning in Iwaizumi’s embrace. “Thank you, Hajime.”

“For what?”

“For letting me love you.” He pressed a kiss to his lips. “And agreeing to try.”

Iwaizumi flushed a little, nodding. He pulled Oikawa back towards the bed, where they snuggled back up under the covers.

“Let’s have our coffee before it gets cold.”

“Okay,” Oikawa nodded, smiling, as he settled in against Iwaizumi’s chest.


	73. Iwaizumi: Iwa-nii!

While everything was different between them, it felt at the same time like nothing had changed.

They were still Oikawa and Iwaizumi – or rather, Tooru and Hajime, since they were so casual with each other now – and they still cared about each other. They still liked to cuddle and exchange casual touches in public. They still liked to hold hands. Iwaizumi still teased Oikawa, and Oikawa still sassed him back. They still relished each other’s smiles and held close their laughter.

Oikawa wasn’t walking around on eggshells around him, for which Iwaizumi was grateful. He didn’t want Oikawa to act like he had to give him special treatment.

They stayed wrapped up together, exchanging only soft spoken words and bits of laughter, until the enticing smell of food cooking roused them from their room. Oikawa insisted that they sport the Christmas sweaters he’d gotten the two of them, which was somewhat of a gift for Iwaizumi _and_ himself.

They were both pretty atrocious – Oikawa’s was dark green with patterns of little aliens, spaceships and planets, while Iwaizumi’s featured a ton of old gaming controllers in a navy blue.

Iwaizumi cringed before he put it on.

Well, at least it felt nice against his skin.

They exchanged gifts together – there was nothing big as they promised each other their big gift would be at New Year’s, visiting a resort with their friends, an outing that had been Akaashi and Sugawara’s brain child.

They ventured downstairs for breakfast, Oikawa having to gently pull Iwaizumi’s hand along. He was still nervous, of course, but that was okay. The weight of Oikawa’s hand in his was warm and comforting; he felt like he could take on the world with him at his side.

And take on the world he did.

Or, at least, he took on his family.

“Good morning! Merry Christmas!” Laughter came from the living room where Rin was already up, mixing something in a bowl. Takeru was shaking his presents, excitedly trying to guess what was in them while his father began to drown himself in coffee.

Iwaizumi chuckled, sitting down on one of the free couches.

It was calm, and surprisingly easy.

They shared coffee, opened gifts.

“Iwa-nii!” Takeru called, “Look at this!” He waved in front of him a Lego set featuring a ton of _Marvel_ characters.

“Wow, super cool. You like superheroes!”

“Yeah!” He bounced up and down for emphasis. “Do you?”

“Of course I do,” Iwaizumi chuckled, taking the box from the child’s hands. Everything was open now, so he could safely open it for playing with.

“Which is your favourite?”

“Hmmm…” Iwaizumi turned the box over, looking at the back. “Probably Hawkeye.”

“Really? Why him?” Takeru jumped on the couch next to Iwaizumi, sitting cross-legged, totally stealing Oikawa’s spot who’d gone to help in the kitchen.

“I guess because he’s not like, some God or genius, he’s just a more average guy who worked really hard and always tries his best.”

Takeru nodded. “Hmm you’re right! He is cool!” He began to pull pieces from the box, “but I think the Hulk is still my favourite. Because, you know, he goes all RAWWWWR!”

Iwaizumi laughed, nodding, helping Takeru assemble the pieces that he needed.

-

The family gathered around for breakfast – a plentiful feast, it seemed.

The Oikawa’s sure liked their groceries.

Iwaizumi ate his fill, enjoying the spread of Western breakfast foods – eggs, toast, potatoes, vegetables, pancakes… everything he could have wanted. He washed it down with some coffee, listening to the chatter at the table.

“Tooru-nii! Will you and Iwa-nii take me to silver lake tomorrow?”

Oikawa shrugged, stabbing a piece of ham with his fork. “Maybe, Takeru. We’ll have to see if the weather is good enough.”

“Where is this?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Hmm well it’s a bit of a ways out of town, but it’s basically a ranch. In the winter time they have winter activities and the kids can go horseback riding, or for carriage rides, or whatever else they have set up that day.”

“It’s sooo cool!” Takeru cut in, mouth full of eggs. “Last time Tooru-nii took me I got to pet a goat!”

“Rin’s allergic to animals,” Oikawa’s mother filled in. “so am I, and so he only really gets to go when Tooru takes him.”

-

Of course Iwaizumi couldn’t say no to Takeru’s little face asking to go to Silver Lake Ranch, and they found themselves up bright and early the next morning, packed into the car.

“So how far is it?” Iwaizumi asked as he finished buckling up a tired-looking Takeru.

“About forty-five minutes.”

Iwaizumi nodded, turning the radio on to play quietly in the background as they drove.

It was quiet until, “Takeru really looks up to you, Hajime.”

“What?” He asked, turning to look at Oikawa.

“Takeru. He looks up to you. It’s really cute.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up.”

-

“Look, Iwa-nii! Goats!!” Takeru grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, dragging him down towards the pen with goats. The latter just laughed and let himself be pulled along. They headed into the pen and after listening to the instruction of the worker, got to pet the goats. Iwaizumi was surprised with how soft they felt, his fingers slipping through their fur with ease.

“Sheep, too!” They stopped to pet the sheep. Iwaizumi ran his hand over their fur gently, interested in the feel of it on the animal. He stayed there while Takeru got up to move on, but a worker came over to speak to them.

“Did you want to see a baby lamb?”

Takeru looked so excited he might fall over. “Yes!!”

“You’ve got to be very quiet. She’s still just a little baby.”

Iwaizumi put his finger over his lips, coaxing Takeru to lower his voice. Still excited, they followed the worker to the back of the barn, to a separate area where they kept the mother sheep and her baby.

“It’s so cute,” Takeru whispered, reaching out to touch only when the worker told him that it was okay.

“Very,” Iwaizumi agreed, his hand looking huge while petting the tiny baby sheep.

“Did you want to hold him?” The worker asked, gesturing to Iwaizumi.

“Do it, Iwa-nii!”

So of course he did.

The animal was so warm in his arms and he could feel its heart beating quickly – much faster than a person’s heart. It was soft, and crouched down to let Takeru run his hands along the fur of the lamb.

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi said as they handed back the sheep. The worker nodded and smiled, telling them that one of their sled dogs had had puppies, too.

So of course Takeru dragged him there _next_.

They walked to another barn, off to where the dogs were kept. Takeru just had to flash his puppy-dog eyes and the worker there let them into the barn, bringing out all six of the husky puppies. None had names yet, so Takeru decided to give his own names to each one of the pups.

The first was all-white, with just its little pink nose. One eye blue, the other a chocolate brown. It wiggled happily, tongue lapping out at hands and fingers. It snuggled up right into Iwaizumi’s lap, nuzzling affectionately. “This one’s Crystal,” he announces.

The second one is white, with a large black patch on his back and black boots on two of his legs. He has very deep brown eyes and is less excitable than Crystal, calmly pawing at Takeru’s hand until he runs his fingers through his thick fur. “Hmm, this one is Patches.”

The third was all brown with wild fur that was intent on nibbling on Iwaizumi’s fingers, chewing thoughtfully. It didn’t hurt, he was just teasing, but Iwaizumi had to laugh as he scratched below his chin. “That one’s obviously Chewie!” Oikawa would be proud.

The fourth was many shades of grey, her fur already looking long and shaggy. She was tired, sleepily yawing and curling up against Iwaizumi’s chest. “That one’s gotta be Shaggy Dog.” He laughed as he ran his fingers through her shaggy fur.

The fifth was all-black, light blue eyes looking up curiously. He was intelligent, pawing at Iwaizumi and Takeru, crawling all over their laps, yipping softly. They were still too small to have a loud bark, so it was more just cute. “I think he’s Shadow.”

The last one to come out was white and gray, fading into red in some parts. It panted, climbing over his brothers and sisters for some attention. His eyes were green and blue and he blinked up, barking. “I wanna name this one after my favourite pokemon! Pikachu!”

Iwaizumi laughed, “Sounds good, Takeru.”

They played with the dogs for a while, only managing to pull Takeru away when he was able to ride one of the ponies around an enclosure for a little while.

Iwaizumi turned back, looking to Oikawa, who was watching him fondly. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, pulling him back against his chest.

“Thanks for taking him here with me,” Oikawa whispered against his back, nodding to Takeru.

“I’m happy to.” He laughed as Takeru waved, excitedly bouncing atop the horse.

-

“That was fun,” Takeru yawned, snuggled up carefully on Iwaizumi’s back.

“Mhm. Let’s get going home, you need to go to bed.”

Takeru huffed, but he didn’t protest when Iwaizumi put him in the back seat of Oikawa’s car. He then slipped into the passenger seat, buckling himself up.

“You were pretty quiet today, Tooru.”

“Hmm,” Oikawa smiled as he put the car into drive. “Yeah, I guess so. I got a lot of good pictures of you, though.”

“What?” Iwaizumi turned his head sharply as Oikawa chuckled.

“Yeah, you with the puppies was so adorable.” He gestured to his phone, which Iwaizumi grabbed. He opened it up to see his lock screen had changed.

It was now a photo of Iwaizumi, sitting on his knees in the barn. He had one puppy, Shadow, curled up on his lap, and Chewie was in his arms, mouthing on his fingers. He wasn’t looking at the camera, just looking down fondly at the puppies. The look on his face was soft, and god- this was so adorably domestic.

Iwaizumi blushed, putting the phone down.

“You like it?”

“I…I guess it’s okay.”

Oikawa laughed. “So are you ready to get packed up to leave tomorrow?” It was already the 26th, and they wanted to head home to have a day before driving up north for their trip with their friends.

“Yeah, I am.”

Oikawa smiled fondly, reaching over to link their hands together. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /faints from the fluff overload


	74. Home At Last

As it turned out, despite being very overwhelmed with them at times, Iwaizumi came to really enjoy Oikawa’s family.

His mother was soft and warm, all things that Iwaizumi always associated with mothers (even his, at times). She, however, was a lot like Oikawa and loved to tease him, constantly bringing up embarrassing nickname after embarrassing nickname and even showing Iwaizumi a whole slew of pictures of baby Oikawa (who was insanely adorable of course, albeit rather chubby).

His father, while easily the quietest of the bunch, was very calm and easy to be around. He would rope Iwaizumi into conversation about really anything and it felt natural. When everyone else was being loud, he was always there to keep things under control and keep everyone else leveled.

His sister Rin was a lot like Oikawa only with the volume turned up. She was louder, always sharing embarrassing stories of Oikawa’s past and taunting him with his many nicknames. Iwaizumi learned about the stuffed bunny Oikawa carried around until he was seven (and kept in secret long after that), how he ran away from the first girl who ever confessed to him and cried like a baby when the dog died in _Old Yeller_.

His nephew Takeru was probably Iwaizumi’s favourite of them. He was always so bright and full of energy, dragging Iwaizumi around like he was part of the family. Like he belonged. He was so easy to be around; probably because he was so young, but Iwaizumi appreciate it all the same.

So when it came time for them to pack up and say goodbye, it proved to be more difficult than Iwaizumi had thought it would be.

“Do we have everything?” Oikawa asked, zipping closed his suitcase. He’d stuffed it full, haphazardly throwing in all of their clothes. Iwaizumi had no idea how he’d fit everything into that suitcase since he’d packed in all of his own clothes _and_ the majority of Iwaizumi’s.

“I think so. You got your charger?”

“Yup,” Oikawa nodded, unplugging the cable from the wall and rolling it up. He passed it to Iwaizumi, who placed it alongside his own in his half-empty duffle bag.

“Did you get all your bathroom stuff?”

“Yes! I almost forgot my face cream, but I remembered this morning.”

“Toothbrush?”

“Yup.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Okay, we’re good then.” He slung his bag over his shoulder, heading downstairs to get ready to go.

They’d gotten up early so that they could get on the highway before the major traffic hit for the day.

The sun and Oikawa’s father were up, but that was about it. Everyone else had to be forcefully roused from their slumber to come say goodbye, heading into the kitchen and blinking blearily.

Iwaizumi hadn’t been expecting anything major, and boy was he wrong.

“I got some snacks ready for you,” Oikawa’s mother told them as she passed Iwaizumi a navy blue bag. Peeking in, he could see some containers packed tightly. “Some nuts and bolts, chocolates that we made, a few cookies. That sort of thing. Oh, and two sandwiches in case you get hungry on the road.” She smiled, bringing Iwaizumi in for a tight, warm hug.

This time, he hugged her back without hesitation.

“Thank you,” he nodded politely, hooking the strap of the bag over his arm.

He got hugs from everyone – Rin, her husband, and Oikawa’s father. Takeru was still half-asleep in his father’s arms but he offered him a huge smile, holding his arms out wide.

“Bye, Iwa-nii! I’ll miss you!”

Iwaizumi got the hint, plucking him up and holding him in for a big hug.

“I’ll miss you too, Takeru. Remember to listen to your mom and dad.”

The boy nodded sleepily, snuggling up to Iwaizumi. “Okay.”

“Hey, me, too, Takeru!” Oikawa took Takeru from Iwaizumi’s arms, squeezing him tightly. “Don’t forget your favourite uncle.”

“You’re my only uncle,” Takeru replied sleepily, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck and squeezing.

“Still your favourite, right?”

“Right.” Takeru giggled and Oikawa handed him back to his father.

“Thanks for visiting. Have a good New Years!” Rin waved them off as they finally headed out the door.

Oikawa threaded their fingers together as they walked over towards his car. “Thank you for coming, Hajime.” He flashed him a smile, grabbing both bags to go and drop them in the trunk.

“Thanks for having me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi responded too quietly to be heard. He just slipped into the passenger seat of the car, buckling in and relaxing into the seat.

He was happy to be heading home, but he would miss the family that so readily accepted him.

-

“Hajime, are you hungry?”

The highway was nice and quiet, and for the most part, they’d just enjoyed the radio playing softly in the background. Iwaizumi had his arms crossed, chair leaned back comfortably. It was starting to get sunny so they were both sporting sunglasses to keep their vision clear.

“Hm, yeah.” He pulled out their snacks bag, rummaging around in it for a bit. “How about some nuts and bolts?”

Oikawa nodded. “That sounds good to me!”

Iwaizumi pulled out the mixture of nuts, pretzels, cheerios, shredded wheat and other assorted snacks, opening the bag and setting it into one of their cup holders so that Oikawa could eat it easily. They munched quietly, Oikawa mulling so many different things around in his head. He looked serious, and it didn’t escape Iwaizumi’s notice.

“You can say it, you know.”

Oikawa perked up. “Say what?”

“That you love me. I said it was okay, right?”

Oikawa shot him a playful look. “Who said I was thinking about _you_? And you say I’m narcissistic!”

“It was written all over your face,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, gaze falling to the window.

Oikawa pouted. “Okay, fine. You’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

“I love you.”

Iwaizumi smiled, reaching over to rest his hand on Oikawa’s cheek. His thumb brushed across his jawline, earning a soft sigh from the blonde.

-

Iwaizumi had asked to be dropped off at home first, taking all of their clothes to do some laundry. He was happy, but he needed some time and some space to balance himself out.

Oikawa, thankfully, respected that and dropped him off, leaving him with a hot kiss.

“I think I’m going to sleep for the next day, Hajime.”

“Good plan.” Iwaizumi flicked his nose, stepping towards his building. “I’ll text you, okay?”

“Mhm.” Oikawa hummed, driving off.

Iwaizumi took the time to sort out his thoughts, mindlessly throwing on some laundry. He tidied up his house, unpacked his things and made a list of what he was going to need to bring for their trip up to the hot springs with his friends.

He didn’t rush to respond to any text messages – enjoyed the silence, until he sent out a few messages to let Kenma, Kyoutani and Bokuto know that he was home. He even responded to a few from Terushima.

-

Oikawa headed home and slept. For the majority of the day, waking up only in the evening when his stomach was growling uncontrollably. Feeling much too lazy to cook, he grabbed his phone to call Akaashi.

“Hello?” It was Akaashi’s voice on the other end, sounding a little breathless.

“Hey, Keiji. I’m back!” Oikawa laughed, rolling over in bed. “How has your vacation been?”

“Good, but not much of a vacation.” Akaashi huffed, “Just this morning, Koutarou and Kei’s family left. It was nice to have them here, but… our house was _really_ full.”

“Want a bit of a break? I was thinking of going out to get some dinner.”

“Count me in,” Akaashi said with a hum. “Meet me at the ramen place in ten?”

“I’ll see you there.”

Oikawa had a _lot_ to tell Akaashi.

Everything had happened so quickly he’d hardly had time to react, much less discuss things out with his best friend, and he wanted to get everything out before they headed up to the onsen for their new year’s party. He didn’t have long -  Oikawa was heading up there tomorrow with a group – Iwaizumi the day after, driving up the stragglers who still had things to get done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to let everyone know: I am going on vacation tomorrow until july 6th. I will have my laptop, but I don't know how much access I'll get, so I am sure I won't be able to post everyday. I'm hoping for once every few days and I will be able to go back to my normal schedule after that.
> 
> If you have ideas for their new years party, let me know!
> 
> Random personal note that has nothing to do with the story, so if you don't care/aren't interested, stop reading now: my chapters might be a little shorter than usual. I've been having a bit of a rough go at it; I broke up with my boyfriend of 4+ years and it was not exactly pretty. It was a long time coming, as we had to go long distance last year and we just have been growing apart and falling out of love, but still I'm finding I'm not as focused and writing isn't as easy for me. I'll still be writing, as I'm not letting this detract from my goal of writing every day, but I may not get as much done.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) ♥♥


	75. Oikawa: Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to really say a huge thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I got such an overwhelming and supportive response - I'm still reeling. I was so touched and it really is helping me to know that I have such amazing, patient and supportive readers. Thank you! :)

Akaashi sighed, slurping up more of his soup. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until right now when he was finally able to have a break with Oikawa.

Oikawa, who had been strangely silent this entire time, seemingly contemplating how to tell Akaashi something big. Akaashi looked up at his friend, tilting his head to the side as he watched the way that Oikawa very slowly played with the noodles in his soup, raising them to his mouth and then finally eating them.

“Tooru,” he breathed, slowly. He put down his chopsticks. “What happened with Hajime?”

Oikawa looks up at him and it all comes out in one, big, ugly spiral.

“Well his parents were there and they fought and he got in a fight with his dad, and I had to go and pick him up and I was really really scared, I brought him back to my house and my parents were good and everything but he was still acting like a burden and he clearly still thought that so we had to talk about it and we ended up having a fight about it, and while we were fighting-“

“Tooru, Tooru, slow down. _Breathe_.” Akaashi reached across the table to squeeze his friends hand comfortingly.

Oikawa took a deep breath, nodding. He squeezed Akaashi’s hand tightly. “Okay, so, we were fighting. It was supposed to be a conversation but it turned into a fight. I was frustrated and so close to yelling. I… I admitted to him that I love him.”

Akaashi remained silent, nodding to show that he was listening.

“I told him that I love him, and he seemed a little incredulous at first, but we talked about it, and he told me that it’s okay if I tell him. He just needs time to get used to it.”

Akaashi offered him a smile. “Congratulations, Tooru. I’m really happy for you.”

His friend looked about a minute away from tears. “Thanks, Keiji.”

“Now eat before you cry in front of all of these people.”

“Keiji!”

Akaashi laughed, but was happy to see the smile return to his friends face. “Hm, so are you excited for the new years party?”

“Yeah! I’m really excited Daichi suggested we go to the onsen this year.”

“I’m betting it’s because we made such a huge mess last year.”

“Yeah, that clean up was awful…”

“Yeah, especially since we all ran away.”

Oikawa snorted, “Yeah… that might have something to do with it. Although it’s going to be a bit of a mess with rides and everything, since we don’t have that many cars.”

Akaasahi hummed, slurping up the broth from his soup. “Well you, Hajime, Yuu and Daichi all have vehicles, right? Since mine is in the shop, anyway. And Ryuu has his bike.”

“Mhm.” Oikawa finished his food with a loud, content sigh. “So how are we breaking up this driving?”

“Well, Koutarou has an appointment and can’t come until the twenty-ninth, so I was thinking Kei and I would go up with you, and then probably Yahaba? Someone…. Calm.”

“That sounds good. I know Hajime said he was gonna wait for Kou-chan anyway, so he can take him and Tetsu, and then maybe Kyoutani, too, since we will have Yahaba.”

“I know Yuu is gonna want to take Asahi, since they’re all official now.”

Oikawa laughs, “They’re so adorable.”

“I know, right?”

“Well then Daichi and Koushi can take Lev and test their parenting skills.”

“Is Terushima coming?”

“He said he might, but he’s not sure yet. I think it depends on if Makoto is gonna spend New Years with Haruka or not.”

Akaashi nodded. “Either way, I think this has been a really good year, Tooru. For you and Hajime, for Asahi and Yuu, for Kenma and Lev – for everyone, even us, and Daichi and Koushi. I just… I feel like we’re all in really good places right now, despite all the hard shit, and I’m happy that we’re celebrating that.”

Oikawa looked up, a little surprised. “Keiji-chan, it’s not like you to get so sentimental.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “There you go, ruining it.”

-

Oikawa fell right into bed as soon as he got home from dinner, curling up in his covers. He missed the feeling of having Iwaizumi in there with him, but he understood that he needed space to work through everything.

Still, that didn’t stop him from missing his boyfriend.

He opened up his phone with the intention of texting him, but was instead greeted by an onslaught of messages in their somewhat-recently-neglected group chat.

 **Koutarou:** I have a very important question

 **Koutarou:** do I need to bring my own robe to the onsen

 **Yuu:** why would you need to bring your own robe?

 **Koutarou:** WHAT IF THEIRS DON’T FIT

 **Koutarou:** OR THEY FEEL WEIRD

 **Koutarou:** OR THEY AREN’T SOFT

 **Koutarou:** OR THEY’RE A WEIRD COLOUR

 **Tsukki:** You don’t need your own, Koutarou

 **Hajime:** I don’t know, he raises some legitimate concerns

 **Keiji:** don’t encourage him hajime

 **Hajime:** I’m very concerned about the colour of my robe when I get out of an onsen

 **Tsukki:** he doesn’t know you’re kidding

 **Daichi:** kou if you’re this ridiculous at the onsen I swear I will hurt you

 **Tetsurou:** that isn’t a very good thing for a dad to do

 **Hajime:** no, that’s not very dad-like at all

 **Yuu:** will we have to revoke your status as dadchi?

 **Ryuu:** THEN WHO WILL BE MY FATHER

 **Daichi:** STOP

 **Daichi:** YOU

 **Daichi:** PIECES

 **Daichi:** OF

 **Daichi:** SHITS

 **Tetsurou:** Why does each word get its own line?

 **Koushi:** he keeps pressing send before he’s done and then getting angry and doing it again

 **Koushi:** it’s really cute ♥

 **Daichi:** KOUSHI

 **Koushi:** Koutarou, if you’re really concerned, just bring your own robe, but I don’t think it’ll be a problem.

 **Koutarou:** okay!

 **Tooru:** and before you ask same goes for towels

 **Tooru:** and please bring clothes too : )

 **Koutarou:** gotcha ; )

 **Daichi:** so everyone has their ride planned for the trip?

 **Tetsurou:** yes, Dadchi

 **Tooru:** yes, you and I will drive up our group tomorrow, everyone else the next day!

Oikawa snorted, curling up in bed. He kept the chat open, but flicked over to a private message with Iwaizumi.

 **Tooru:** I’m getting ready for bed now. Do you have a minute to chat?

Iwaizumi didn’t respond; instead his phone lit up with an incoming call.

“Hajime,” Oikawa responded, pulling the covers up on his bed. It was chilly, thanks to the winter cool, and he didn’t like it one bit. “Hi.”

“Hi, Tooru,” Iwaizumi responded. He sounded tired, too.

“Are you in bed?”

“Just about.” There was some movement on the other end of the line, until he let out a contented sigh. “Now I am.”

“I miss you being in my bed,” Oikawa admitted unabashedly.

“I miss you too.” He sighed, “Thanks for being understanding, Tooru.”

“Of course.” He bit his lip. “I want to do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Mhm,” he responded. “Have you packed up for the trip?”

“Yeah. I haven’t been to an onsen in so long, I wasn’t too sure what to pack.”

“Let me guess – that black shirt you like with the alien and space pattern.”

Oikawa snorted. “Of course. And you’ve got your old volleyball club shirt, right?”

“You know it.”

Oikawa can hear some rolling around; probably Iwaizumi getting comfortable. “You saw Keiji?”

“Yeah, we had ramen.”

“How was it?”

Oikawa smiled, and responded in turn. He liked this, the easy conversation between him and Iwaizumi. Recently it was like their relationship had broken through to a new level and it was exciting yet scary all at the same time.

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Iwaizumi asked slowly.

“Hm, I think around ten. Not too early.”

“So it’s okay if you stay up a little later?”

Oikawa chuckled. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, it’s not just your cuddles that I’m missing.”

He froze – was he about to get what he thought he was about to get?

Iwaizumi continued, “It feels like so much longer since I’ve been able to get to touch you… to have you under me…”

Yes, yes he was.

Oikawa let his phone rest on his shoulder, one hand sliding down his pyjama pants. “If I were there, Hajime, what would you have me do?"

A small inhale from the other end, and a shudder. “Fuck, Tooru. Where do I start?”


	76. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: Over The Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got requests for the follow-up, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thank you for allowing me to be your local trash distributor

Oikawa let his phone rest on his shoulder, one hand sliding down his pyjama pants. “If I were there, Hajime, what would you have me do?"

A small inhale from the other end, and a shudder. “Fuck, Tooru. Where do I start?”

“The beginning,” Oikawa requested, allowing his deft fingers to rub at the bulge in his briefs. He was touch-starved, already missing having his boyfriend to cuddle and fuck (or be fucked by) whenever the mood struck. He felt like a horny teenager again but was glad that Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind.

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi hummed, shifting in his own bed. He was curled up completely under the covers, forgoing clothes which was a habit he’d picked up from Oikawa. “First I’d have you undress for me.”

“I _love_ doing that.”

“Mhm, I know. I’d make you go nice and slow… put on a show for me.”

Oikawa whined, finally allowing his palm to grip the base of his dick. He was painfully hard already; normally, Iwaizumi was not extremely vocal during sex. This was an insanely special treat he only wished that he could record for future use.

“And you’d be wearing this new…gift… I got you.”

“A gift?” Oikawa asked, running his palm up his dick teasingly slow. He didn’t want to bring himself too close, just staying pleasurably hard.

“Yeah, just… a little something, but…” Iwaizumi inhaled sharply, “I couldn’t resist it… after seeing you in that pair that I got you on Black Friday…”

Oikawa inhaled, grip tightening. “What do they look like?”

“White, and lacy. And I got… some thigh-highs to match.”

Oikawa bit his lip, reaching into his nightstand to fish out the bottle of lube he kept there. He noted that it was only about a quarter full, due to his adventures with Iwaizumi.

“They’re see-through… I can already imagine how good your ass will look in them.”

Oikawa could hardly bring himself to nod, exhaling over the powerful, low draw of Iwaizumi’s deep voice. “What would you do to me if I were there, in those, right now?” His voice was quiet, thick with desire.

“I’d pull you on to my lap,” Iwaizumi grunted, eyes closing as he let his hand work across his cock. “Have you sit on me and give me a lap dance.”

“What if I refused?” Oikawa breathed, holding back a soft moan.

“I’ll spank you hard until that ass turned red… and force you down…” Iwaizumi groaned, relishing in the sweet sounds of Oikawa on the other end; he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. “Grab your ass right through those panties… Grind on you until you’re too turned on to do anything but beg me to let you touch me…”

Oikawa closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “Fuck… _Please_ , Hajime…” His voice sounded a bit far away – he’d been put on speaker.

“Yeah, just like that… after you’ve begged for it, I’ll flip you over and hold you down… To get you prepped with my tongue…”

“Will you take off the panties?”

“No way,” Iwaizumi almost chuckled, but as he quickened the pace of his hand, “just push them out of the way so that I can get my tongue in you.”

Oikawa whined, “when I beg you to finger me, will you?”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi replied, voice hoarse. “But first… When you start to beg, I’ll run my fingers through your hair… grab on tight and yank your head up so that I can shove my fingers in your mouth.”

“Ahh…” Oikawa moaned shamelessly, “God, I love it when you’re rough. I’ll do anything you ask, babe.”

Iwaizumi hummed, “Like a good boy… I’ll tell you how good you’re being and shove two of my fingers in you straightaway.”

Oikawa keened, eyes closing. “You always do it better than me,” he admitted.

“Are you fingering yourself right now?”

“Mhm,” Oikawa hummed.

“How many do you have in right now?”

“Two…”

“Put in another.” Iwaizumi turned on his speaker phone, resting his phone on the pillow to run both of his hands along his dick.

Oikawa obeyed, sliding a third finger in next to his other two. It felt good but it _burned_ from the lack of preparation, in all the right ways. “Fuck.”

“Good boy.” Iwaizumi relished in the whimpers he heard when he praised his boyfriend. He moved his slick hand up and down his cock, squeezing tightly. “I’ll fuck you with my fingers until you’re so close, just on the edge, and then pull out and listen to your whimpers.”

Oikawa proved his point when he whined, trembling on his bed, three fingers deep. He wasn’t concerned about stretching, but curled his fingers in search of that sweet spot.

“Don’t touch it yet,” Iwaizumi instructed as if he could tell.

“But Hajime…” Oikawa whined, “I’m so close.”

“I know babe,” he said softly, squeezing his dick, “I know. Trust me.”

Oikawa breathed in, trembling. “Okay.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi snickered. “Then I can pull you down on my lap and sit you down on my dick.”

“Oh my god,” Oikawa groaned, “that lace will feel amazing on my dick.”

“Yeah, but not as good as I’ll make you feel when I’ve got you bouncing on my dick.” Iwaizumi grunted, heat pooling in his belly. He arched his back, pumping himself faster now. “God, watching you fuck yourself on my dick is almost too much to bear.”

“I-I’m so close Hajime,” Oikawa whimpered, fingering himself quickly.

“Touch it.” Iwaizumi grinned as he encouraged his boyfriend.

“I-Ahhhnnn!” Oikawa’s vision whited as he was granted permission and thrust his fingers right at his prostate, tingles running down his spine.

“Again,” Iwaizumi demanded.

“I’m-ah-I’m doing it again,” Oikawa moaned, rubbing his prostate fiercly. “Ah- _Hajime_ ,” he cooed, loving how Iwaizumi released a groan at the sound of his name, “Hajime I’m so close, can I cum? Please, _please_ Hajime I want to _so badly_ , ugh I need it-“

“Come for me, Tooru.”

Oikawa snapped, moaning graciously as he comes, spilling all over his chest. He trembled as he worked his way through it. He moaned Iwaizumi’s name, begging to hear his own release, forcing himself to keep his fingers moving.

“Hajime, Hajime, Hajime, ah- I’m coming, fuck, _please_ I need to hear you-“

“ _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi moaned as he arched his back and came, hot cum spilling over his hand. He worked himself through it, spurred on by the sweet moans of his boyfriend.

“Holy _fuck_.” Oikawa groaned as he flopped back on to his bed, chest heaving. He leaned towards the phone, listening to his own beating heart. “That… That was… fucking amazing.”

“Yeah, it was,” Iwaizumi agreed, chuckling a bit to himself.

They both took a moment to clean off before climbing back into bed, their phones pressed closely to their ears.

“I can’t wait to _actually_ see you in them,” Iwaizumi sighed as he closes his eyes. “And lick up all of your cum when we’re done.”

“Me, too.” Oikawa breathed in softly as he snuggled back into bed, choosing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts to sleep in. “Stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi chuckled, drawing the blankets closer around himself. “Sure thing, Tooru.”


	77. Oikawa: Are We There Yet?

“Oikawa, you’re going a little bit too fast.” Kyoutani huffed, eyes flicking between Oikawa’s form in the driver’s seat of his car and the highway ahead of them.

The entire group had managed to actually wake up at the time they’d agreed upon. Oikawa was up first, packing his car and then driving out to pick up the friends he was giving a lift to. Due to a few small changes in plans, he ended up picking up Akaashi and Tsukishima then stuffing Yahaba and Kyoutani in his car, too.  After a mandatory stop at McDonalds for some road-trip food, they were well on their way to the onsen.

“I’m doing fine!” Oikawa rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

“The speed limit is one hundred.”

“Mhm,” Oikawa confirmed, flicking the car radio to switch stations. When the next station began to blast some sort of really bad alternate rock cover song, Akaashi took over from the passenger seat and began fiddling with the dials.

“You’re doing one hundred and five.”

“Yeah, Kyou-chan, everyone does five over the speed limit.”

“It’s called a _limit_ , Oikawa. And you’re breaking that limit.”

“It’s an unspoken rule, Kyou-chan. Everybody knows it.” Oikawa turned his focus to the passenger seat, momentarily. “Isn’t that right, Keiji?”

He just shrugged, “don’t use me to solve your problems.”

Oikawa’s eyes flicked up to his rear view mirror, hoping to _maybe_ get some help from Tsukishima… but alas, the blonde had his headphones over his ears and was sleeping, face leaning against the window. Car rides made him especially sleepy; even though he _could_ drive, nobody wanted him behind the wheel for too long for that reason alone.

“Now it’s one oh seven, Oikawa…”

“Yahaba!” Oikawa cried, exasperated. “Get your boyfriend to stop backseat driving before I bump it up to _one oh eight_!” He blatantly ignored the chuckles coming from his right, instead graciously accepting the silence that followed his threat.

_Excellent. Very excellent._

He might have thought it was _less_ excellent if he noticed the way that Yahaba’s hand rested pretty high up on Kyoutani’s thigh, but he remained blissfully unaware.

They continued driving, Kyoutani nodding off every now and then. Oikawa couldn’t have cared less – at least he was _quiet_ – but-

“Are we there yet?” Akaashi crossed his legs on the seat, fingers tapping on his thighs. He looked over at Oikawa, whose gaze was fixed on the road ahead of him.

“Keiji, we are _surrounded_ by literally nothing. How could we be there yet?”

“Well, are we close?”

Oikawa sighed. “Keiji, you’re my best friend and I love you, but please shut your damn mouth. You are so impatient on road trips.”

Akaashi glared over at him, huffing under his breath.

Tsukishima snorted in the back seat, to which Oikawa snapped his gaze at him in the rearview mirror. “Kei-chan…” he threatened, to no avail as Tsukishima just continued to chuckle. He dug some pretzels out of his bag, throwing them at Akaashi.

“Eat and be quiet, I really don’t want him to crash this car,” Tsukishima said with a laugh.

Oikawa glared, but he was happy that the rest of the trip was nice and quiet.

-

“And _now_ we’re here, Keiji.” Oikawa grinned as he turned to look at his friend, who grinned back at him. Well, it was grinning for Akaashi – most people would probably think he was just half-smiling, but it didn’t escape Oikawa.

They unloaded the things from their vehicles, heading into the main lobby to check in. Akaashi had handled the booking, and that proved to be a good thing when they checked in as Sawamura and Sugawara hadn’t come in yet.

Oikawa pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder, listening in and taking the keys he was given. The way that this onsen was set up was quite nice, actually; as a group, they were able to book one of the entire villas, which had rooms for each of them to stay in. There was lots of space for them to all gather together and hang out (or, as Oikawa called it, the “party space”), but enough rooms for everyone to stay.

With some sharing, of course, but it didn’t seem like anyone minded that.

They dropped their things off, taking a half an hour of down-time to themselves in which they unpacked, showered or changed clothes before re-grouping in the “party space”.

Oikawa popped open his phone, checking on the status of the rest of their crew.

 **Tooru:** team alpha has arrived!

 **Tetsurou:** who decided YOU were team alpha???

 **Tooru:** me

 **Tooru:** just now

 **Tooru:** did you miss it?

 **Tooru:** I claimed it first haha sucks to be you

 **Tetsurou:** D<

 **Koushi:** team beta is en route

 **Koushi:** eta is 2 hours

 **Koushi:** we had a bit of a late start. Kenma wouldn’t get out of bed

 **Koutarou:** KEEEENNNNNNMMMMMMMMAAAAAA

 **Kenma:** what do you care, kou? You’re not gonna be there till tomorrow anyways

 **Koutarou:** I CARE DEEPLY

 **Tetsurou:** WAIT WAIT WAIT DOES THIS MEAN WE’RE TEAM GAMMA

 **Tetsurou:** I STILL WANNA BE TEAM ALPHA

 **Hajime:** you didn’t crash I take it?

 **Tooru:** aww hajime it’s so cute when you worry about me

 **Hajime:** ew

 **Koushi:** tooru are we just gonna meet you guys at the villa?

 **Tooru:** yeah, that works!

 **Koushi:** Daichi says don’t start drinking too early

 **Tooru:** ok dadchi

 **Koushi:** He says stop calling him that

 **Koushi:** it’s ok, he secretly likes it

 **Tetsurou:** jesus you’re gonna kill me here HAHAHAHA

 **Kenma:** guys Daichi is flipping out now good job

 **Kenma:** he tried to take suga’s phone

 **Koutarou:** gosh, dad needs to practice better driving habits!

 **Koutarou:** tell him that please

 **Koushi:** His angry face is so cute lol

 **Koushi:** wait he told me not to say that

 **Koushi:** pretend I said nothing

 **Tooru:** no way, that’s committed to memory

 **Kei:** I always remember whenever mom and dad scold me…

 **Koushi:** Daichi says “NO KEI NOT YOU TOO”

 **Kenma:** he looks like he’s ready to throw koushi’s phone out the window guys

 **Tetsurou:** ok OK tell dad to chill. Don’t want the old guy popping an ulcer

 **Tooru:** he really doesn’t need more gray hair

 **Hajime:** he’s going to end up with heart problems with these kinds of kids

 **Koutarou:** WAIT

 **Koutarou:** KEIJI YOU GUYS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET DRUNK

 **Koutarou:** YOU DON’T GET TO HOG CUDDLY KEI :(

 **Tetsurou:** KEIJI!

 **Tetsurou:** YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN’T YOU

 **Kei:** ugh stop it dumbasses you’re being stupid

 **Keiji:** Of course not.

 **Tooru:** he smiled while sending that FYI

 **Koutarou:** KEIIIJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Tooru:** well we’re going to do some shit, bye bye!

 **Koushi:** see you soon!

 **Koutarou:** KEEEIIIIJJJIIII

Oikawa threw down his phone, flopping back on to the floor. It was a bit cold in the villa, but, he was sure that come nightfall once they warmed up the building with the wood fire that it would be nice and toasty warm. “Food?” He suggested, peeking open an eye to look over at Yahaba. His friend was sitting cross-legged on the floor looking nice and relaxed in a big gray sweater. Oikawa could tell instantly it was Kyoutani’s, who was curled up beside Yahaba, enjoying Yahaba’s long fingers running through his hair.

Yahaba nodded, his fingers scratching the base of Kyoutani’s neck. His boyfriend stretched his legs in response, humming happily. “Yeah. If we wait an hour or so, we could have a late dinner and miss the crowds.”

“There’s apparently a really good barbecue place within walking distance. The front desk receptionist mentioned it when I was checking in.” Akaashi dropped down his phone, blatantly ignoring the blaring phone that was undoubtedly Bokuto and Kuroo sending a myriad of texts at the fact that they were going to miss the two getting cuddly, and maybe a little hot and heavy. Clearly, the two hadn’t yet realized that this meant that _they_ had time to get a little frisky by themselves.

“That sounds good to me!” Oikawa flashed a grin, grabbing his wallet.

“We should do the shopping now, while Tetsurou and Koutarou are still back at home,” Tsukishima added. He raised an eyebrow at Akaashi who nodded in agreement. “Yeah, everyone remembers the great shopping debacle of 2013.”

There was a reason why Kuroo was not allowed to have control of any of their credit cards. He had a bit of a problem with online shopping. They had all decided that enough was enough when they realized that all of their stationary, reusable bags, towels, folders, even _tape_ was covered in cats. Mostly black cats, but some white cats, orange cats, yellow cats… it got to be a little too much. When he brought him his _fourth_ kitty-themed shower curtain for their non-existent fourth bathroom, he got his shopping privileges revoked. He didn’t fight it and enjoyed shopping with one of his boyfriends, so that wasn’t an issue.

Bokuto wasn’t bad to take shopping but he got bored. He didn’t want to look through discount bins like Akaashi did; he hated trying on clothes, preferring to just buy and return if he had to.

Tsukishima and Akaashi, on the other hand, could spend _hours_ in a thrift store. Looking in every nook and cranny, sharing opinions, trying on clothes… It was fun, and one of the reasons why Oikawa and Yahaba loved to tag along. Those two always gave them very honest fashion opinions and had saved Oikawa from more than a few fashion disasters, like when he thought it would be a grand idea to pair a black and green alien sweater with an orange button-up underneath and maroon coloured pants.

“Alright, lets go!” Oikawa smirked as they all got to their feet, throwing on their coats. It was only when he was wrapped up in it that Oikawa realized he’d taken one of Iwaizumi’s by mistake. It was a simple black button-up, similar to his own, but It was a bit wider and drowned him in the scent of Iwaizumi.

As if on cue, his phone dinged and he checked it as they walked off towards the shopping district.

 **Hajime** ♥♥♥♥: be safe, tooru. I’ll see you tomorrow.

The message made the brunet smile. There were no emojis, no fancy words, no poems or wildly romantic sentiments. No; there was just comfort, and safety and the reassurance of everything Iwaizumi felt.

 **Oikawa:** I’ll see you tomorrow :) I love you hajime! Drive safe okay ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vacation! Thank you everyone for being so patient in waiting for posts from me. I took a few extra days to take a break from writing, re-charge and get the creative juices flowing. I'm very happy to be back, though; I missed these dorks! 
> 
> I am going to be changing the schedule for Beam Me Up, Hajime! Instead of posting every day, I will be updating this fic every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday. I'm decreasing the amount of days in order to free up a few days a week to work on my other fanfictions! I have been seriously neglecting the other fics in this series and I want to have the time to explore them more. So as my break from work continues, you can expect more KenLev chapters along with the beginnings of stories for KyouHaba, DaiSuga and (probably) AsaNoya BokuAkaKuroTsuki. I also have a few other pairings that I'd like to write with some ideas floating around in my head - anything could happen!
> 
> Thank you **so much** for all the kind words and support... it really means so much to me! I appreciate every single comment left ♥♥


	78. Oikawa: Carry Me

“Didn’t Koutarou request that we not start drinking without them?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, looking from his boyfriend to where he had suggested they stop to eat. After spending an hour quickly browsing around some of the stores, they had decided as a group that food was a necessity and they were not willing to wait for Sugawara, Sawamura, Kenma and Lev. Especially because they had Kyoutani with them.

Nobody wanted to mess with an angry, cranky Kyoutani.

“Since when has that ever stopped you?” Akaashi quipped, chuckling. He nodded towards an older building; a pub, filled with drunks and food and bad music. It appeared to not be as busy as some of the reastaurants on the street, which was good because they were there right in the middle of the dinnertime rush.

Akaashi took the lead and headed into the building, Kyoutani following right behind him and sniffing the air like a dog. Oikawa chuckled, following, leaving Tsukishima and Yahaba to shake their heads and follow along.

It was warm inside, allowing them to shrug off their coats and unwrap scarves as they clambered into a booth near the back of the restaurant. Some old classic rock song played from the speakers, too muffled over talking and laughter to really hear the words. It was clear this was a tourist spot as everyone in here looked to be on vacation, having a good time, speaking a multitude of languages that none of the boys could understand.

Yahaba reached over for the menu but Kyoutani snatched it first, muttering something about needing to eat. He scanned it quickly, squinting, Oikawa holding back giggles. He knew better than to laugh at Kyoutani’s cute angry face; he’d faced that wrath more than enough times to have learned his lesson.

“What can I get ya guys?” The waitress came to the table, pad of paper and pen in pad. This was clearly a pretty casual pub, noted by her worn blue jeans and red and black plaid button-up.

Kyoutani barked in first, the rest of them chipping in food they wanted to eat. Liquor of course followed; and as it’s quicker to pour from a tap than to cook up a meal, the drinks came to the table much faster than their food.

It probably should have been a bad sign, but, after a long day of travel, some cool pints of beer started going down pretty easily, even long before the food came to their table.

Tsukishima snorted, burying his face against Akaashi’s shoulder. Kyoutani flushed bright red and Yahaba laughed, waving his hands around excitedly.

“Shigeru, stop-“

“But Ken, you were so cute!” Yahaba laughed, and although Oikawa flinched back when Kyoutani raised his hand, all he did was push against Yahaba’s shoulder to get him to stop talking.

“Shigeru-“

“ _Kentaoru_ ,” he whined, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Please, can I finish?”

Kyoutani stared him down, their gazes locked. Akaashi, Tsukishima and Oikawa watched, intrigued, at the conversation happening between the two with nothing but their eyes.

Kyoutani seemed to have the upper hand, and-

“Fine.” He sighed, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Yahaba squealed with delight, resting his back up against Kyoutani and making himself comfortable. “Okay, so, I’ve pretty much been staying at Kentarou’s place for the past few weeks. Especially with everyone gone for the holidays, and busy, it just made sense, y’know?”

“Yeah, sure,” Oikawa nodded, listening intently. He sipped his drink; some sort of mix of beer and fruit juice that wasn’t half bad. “I get it.”

“Mhm, so, I… slept in pretty late on new year’s eve, cause we were up pretty late the night before.”

“Up late, eh?” Oikawa snorted, trying his best to turn it into a cute laugh and utterly failing.

“More like _keeping each other up late,_ ” Akaashi snickered in response. He nudged Oikawa with his elbow who erupted in a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god,” Kyoutani muttered under his breath as he dropped his face into his hands. Yahaba, sweet Yahaba, remained completely oblivious.

“Yeah, up late-“

“I bet I know why he was up early and you weren’t.” Akaashi side-glanced Tsukishima who did his best to look annoyed but only managed to look amused.

“Guess we know now who… holds the reigns.” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis as if he was somehow being subtle with his words.

Akaashi snorted, tongue loose with alcohol, continuing on the game. “Who pitches and who catches.”

“Who’s the beef and who’s the taco!”

Yahaba looked on, confused, while Kyoutani grew redder and redder-

“Who’s Batman and who’s Robin.”

Tsukishima even snorted at that one-

“Who’s the Lord and who is the thrall.”

“Who is Samwise and who’s Frodo?”

“Who’s the driver and who’s the passenger.”

“Who’s the numerator and who’s the denominator,” Tsukishima added, prompting everyone to stare at him.

Three, two, one- “ _KEI-CHAN_?!” Oikawa howled with laughter, leaning forward in his seat until he completely fell out the side of the booth, sprawled across the floor. He continued to laugh, rolling on his back, Akaashi pointing at him and laughing harder.

“Oh my fucking god.” Yahaba’s face lit up with realization. “Oh my _fucking god_ you guys are fucking dicks!” He burst into laughter, resting his face against the table as he laughed. Kyoutani, next to him, was still red as a beat.

“I am totally not finishing my story now.”

“Aw, Shigeru-chan,” Oikawa snorted, trying to control his laughter, “S-seriously, finish. I’m-I’m curious!”

“Me too,” Tsukishima nodded while Akaashi couldn’t even form words, his face buried in Tsukishima’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

“Assholes, all of you.”

“Aww, Shigeru-chan!”

-

By the time they’d managed to stumble their way back to where they were staying, it was dark and late and they were feeling heavy with the alcohol and good feelings being shared.

Kyoutani stumbled in first, tripping over his own shoes before collapsing in the shared living room area. Even _he_ was seeming relaxed, laughing when Tsukishima almost tripped _over_ him before Oikawa steadied him with a hand. The brunet kicked off his shoes, letting them fall haphazardly next to the door. He then collapsed on to the warm rug, rolling to make room for Akaashi who fell in next to him. Tsukishima stumbled over to the kitchen, throwing open the fridge and rummaging around for some bottles of water the maid service kept stocked.

“Hey, Keiji-chan?” Oikawa mumbled, poking him with his elbow.

“To?” Akaashi rolled onto his stomach in order to look at the brunet, who was looking up at the roof.

“I… I… I, ah…” He bit his lip, prompting Akaashi to prop himself up on his elbows. “I’m… oh god…” Oikawa brought an arm up to cover his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly.

“Tooru,” Akaashi said, chuckling lowly under his breath. Tsukishima turned over from the kitchen, popping open a bottle of water.

Kyoutani stirred, rolling on to his side and leaning his chin on Yahaba’s chest, “Is he gonna-“

“Definitely,” Yahaba nodded, sitting himself up in preparation for what was coming.

“Keiji-chan!” Oikawa burst into tears, wheezing out breaths as he tried to relax himself, “I-I-“

“I know, To, I know.” Akaashi chuckled but sat up, allowing Oikawa to cling to his arm and cry all over the sleeve of his shirt.

Tsukishima returned from the kitchen. He scoffed, shaking his head; Akaashi was not a very tactile person; the only people he’d really let cling all over him where his boyfriends and his best friend, so the sight made the blonde chuckle. He dropped down on the other side of Akaashi, offering Oikawa a somewhat awkward yet somehow still comforting pat on the shoulder.

The door clicked open and everyone looked up – safe for Oikawa – to see Sugawara walking in; Kenma close behind him. “Every year, huh?” Sugawara chuckled, dropping down his bag. “Good thing Hajime isn’t here to see how big of a baby you are.”

The gentle teasing, which usually was able to snap him _out_ of being emotional only seemed to make him sniffle harder. He tried to swallow back tears, clutching to Akaashi who glared at Sugawara with his best _why the hell did you just make this worse_ face. Oikawa sobbed, “I’m just-just-just _so happy_ , and I-I-I’m…” he swallowed, “I’m happy and I’m really thankful for everyone, and I just, I can’t handle all of these feelings okay!”

“Okay, okay,” Sugawara chuckled, coming over to drop down and sit in front of the brunet, ruffling his hair. “I know, I get it.”

Oikawa nodded, sniffling but smiling. He wiped his face on his sleeve, Akaashi patting his back. Tsukishima chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“I think it’s about time for bed, yeah?” Sugawara suggested, looking at the drunk, messy pile of bodies on the floor, sprawled about haphazardly.

Sawamura walked in, dropping down the last of their bags. “What is-“

“Daichi!” Oikawa pulled his face off Akaashi, sniffling. “Carry me to my room!”

“What are you, my child?”

Nobody responded, everyone staring right at him.

Until Lev said, seriously, “Well, he basically is.”

Sawamura couldn’t even argue that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cori made some AMAZING fanart of Oikawa from this series! [CHECK IT OUT HERE](http://coruu.tumblr.com/post/146982177953/tooru-is-that-the-death-star-oikawa-blushed)! It is beautiful and amazing and the detail is stunning! She made that pattern on the hair dryer which is so stunning. Thank you so much ♥♥
> 
> OIKAWA WEEK STARTS TOMORROW! I really want to do some Oikawa-themed things for it but my ideas are just not there. All I can think of is things for other characters, lol. So if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments, thank you!


	79. Iwaizumi: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Hajime:** Are you guys awake yet?

 **Hajime:** Koutarou

 **Hajime:** Tetsurou

 **Hajime:** Hey

 **Hajime:** Tooru sent me pictures from last night

 **Koutarou:** HEY HEY HEY

 **Koutarou:** I WANT THEM

 **Tetsurou:** I’M UP I SWEAR

 **Hajime:** Good because I wanna leave in forty-five minutes so you better be ready or we’re leaving without you two

 **Koutarou:** tetsu just got in the shower

 **Koutarou:** we’ll be ready

 **Koutarou:** pics???

 **Hajime:** You’d better make sure he doesn’t fall asleep in the shower like he did at the gym

 **Hajime:** I am not dealing with that again

 **Koutarou:** hahahaha

 **Koutarou:** the shower was cold ;)

 **Hajime:** that’s what he said

 **Hajime:** about twelve times

 **Hajime:** and then had to ‘prove it’ to me…

 **Koutarou:** good times hahahaha

 **Hajime:** no, not good times

 **Koutarou:** Tetsu disagrees

 **Hajime:** fuck just go make sure he’s not dead ok

 **Hajime:** you have thirty-five minutes now and you’d better not smell like ass or you’re not getting in my car

 **Koutarou:** you’re such a drill sergeant!! Yes sir!!

 **Koutarou:** oh and hajime

 **Koutarou:** pics?

 **Koutarou:** hajime?

 **Koutarou:** fuck

Chuckling, Iwaizumi tossed his phone into his pocket. He’d packed the night before so getting ready in the morning was easy. He just had to shower, throw on some clothes and a snug, soft teal sweater and he was ready to go. He contemplated making some breakfast but decided just to pick up something along the way, opening up his contacts and flicking down to start another conversation.

 **Hajime:** Hey, are you ready to go? I’m up  & just waiting for Tetsu and Kou

He didn’t have to wait long until a reply rang in, his phone beeping loudly.

 **Yuuji:** Yo! Sure am, man. Come by whenever you’re ready and I’ll get breakfast.

 **Yuuji:** you still got the address?

 **Hajime:** yeah, I’ll be there in 20

Iwaizumi grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and giving his apartment a quick once-over. His landlord was taking care of his cat, everything was turned off… He was ready to go. He was ready to spend time with his friends, relax, have fun – and most importantly, get to see Oikawa again.

He headed down to his car, slipping in and pulling up Google Maps to put in Terushima’s address. He was still learning his way around town, not wanting to take any chances and wind up possibly getting lost. He started his drive, his car humming forward faithfully.

He was glad that Terushima had been able to come with them. In the past, if you had asked him, he probably would have said that being friends with an ex would be something weird or awkward. But with Terushima… it wasn’t. Maybe it was because it had been so many years since they’d been together, or maybe it was because they ended amicably, but, he found that they fell into a friendship with ease.

True to his word, as soon as he pulled up Iwaizumi saw Terushima waiting at the door, his phone pulled up as he tapped at the screen, finger sliding across the screen until he looked up and saw Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Iwa!” He grinned, sliding into the front seat after tossing his backpack in the trunk of Iwaizumi’s car. “Thanks for inviting me, dude. It should be a fun couple of nights.”

Iwaizumi nodded in response, “Yeah, should be. If we ever get there. I’m pretty sure either Kou and Tetsu are asleep again or they’re fucking.” He sighed, flicking open their chat where neither had responded to him in the next fifteen minutes.

“Well, wanna grab some food? They should be ready by then. No way they can stay away from their boyfriends for too long, right?” Terushima laughed, easily; shockingly enough he had become close with _Tsukishima_ of all people - which just baffled Iwaizumi with how different they were – but he now had gotten a good look into their quirky relationship.

“Yeah, good point.” Iwaizumi chuckled, moving his car into drive and turning back on to the road. “So Makoto isn’t going to be home for New Years?”

Terushima shook his head, laughing. “No, and he was so cute about it, too. Real shy ‘n telling me. He’s gonna be spending some the break with Haru’s family who have a cottage a town over.” He crossed his arms, checking his phone, typing in something quickly. “I’m glad they figured it all out. They were like, dancing around each other forever.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “and you didn’t play matchmaker?”

“Trust me, Iwa, I wanted to. I wanted to so fucking bad. They were so hopeless!” He let out an exasperated sigh. “They spent Valentine’s together and pretended like neither one realized what day it was, but they so obviously did.”

“How was it obvious?”

“We ordered in pizza for dinner. It was shaped like a heart.”

Iwaizumi cackled, shaking his head. “No.”

“Yeah, it was. Makoto pretended like he didn’t know why and Haru pretended not to notice. I thought I used to be pretty hopeless with the whole love thing, but, this… it’s a whole new level.” He snickered.

“He’s worse than you? That’s saying a lot.”

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, side-eyeing Terushima. “Do we need to go into what you thought would be a good idea for our one-month anniversary?”

Terushima snorted in laughter. “Oh, god, no. Please. Spare us both.”

“That’s what I thought.” Iwaizumi chuckled as they pulled up to the drive-thru window of his favourite breakfast stop. “What do you want?”

“Uh, ham breakfast sandwich. Coffee.” Terushima grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, “and get something for tweedle dee and tweedle dum, too.”

A chuckle was his response as Iwaizumi rolled down his widow. He ordered, driving up to get their food. Terushima insisted that he pay and Iwaizumi let him, shrugging it off.

A solid fifteen minutes later they stopped in front of Kuroo, Bokuto, Tsukishima and Akaashi’s house, checking the time.

“We’re almost at a perfect forty-five minutes from when I first messaged them,” Iwaizumi observed with an impressed nod. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a slamming door at the house.

“HEY HEY HEY! HAJIME! DON’T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!” Bokuto dashed towards the car, practically flinging himself on to the hood of it.

“What about me, dumbass?” Kuroo followed shortly thereafter, looking tired and a little disheveled, but Iwaizumi hardly expected anything else. He was _not_ a morning person. They hauled into the car, digging straight in to the snacks. Kuroo fell back asleep quickly, using Bokuto’s thighs as a pillow (and it looked to be a pretty damn comfortable one, too.)

Iwaizumi regretted his decision to drive up three people with huge personalities about a half an hour into their road trip.

Bokuto and Terushima argued for the auxiliary cord and control over the music; Bokuto argued that his music was better, whereas Terushima argued that his was more varied and they wouldn’t be listening to the same song on repeat forever.

“Hey now, Demi Lovato is a great artist-“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself, Bo.”

“I’m just saying that-“

“I swear to fucking god if you two don’t shut up I’m tossing you both out of this car myself.” Kuroo grumbled, rolling over and burying his face against Bokuto’s stomach.

They decided to take turns sharing the auxiliary cord.

“Hey, Bokuto?” Terushima flicked through his phone absentmindedly.

“Yeah, Teru?”

“What do you call a can opener that doesn’t work?”

“Hmm. I don’t know.”

“A _can’t_ opener.”

Bokuto snorted. “Hey, Teru, what’s green and sings?”

“Kermit the Frog?”

“Haha, no. Elvis Parsley!”

Terushima snorted and Iwaizumi had to repress a laugh; Kuroo leaned against the window, sipping his water.

“Bo, Bo. I got a good one. What do sprinters eat before they race?”

Bokuto shrugged.

“Nothing; they _fast._ ”

Kuroo snorted and spat out some of his water on the back of Iwaizumi’s chair. “Oh my god that was awful.”

Terushima snickered, the wheels turning in his head to come up with another-

“STOP THE CAR!” Bokuto lurched forward, fingers digging into the fabric of the car cushions, golden eyes wildly scanning the vast expanse of highway in front of them. There wasn’t a car in sight; nothing but road, dirt and grass.

Iwaizumi, in the driver’s seat, slammed on the breaks. He grunted, fingers locked on the steering wheel. “Hold on!” He yelled as the car threatened to spin, but he held on tightly. The car skidded, rubber burning with an ugly screech. Kuroo screamed dramatically in the backseat, babbling incoherently about how he was too young to die. Bokuto held on to the seat for dear life, Terushima’s hands grasping the dashboard to keep himself steady.

The car lurched, coming to an uneasy stop.

Iwazumi whipped around to look in the backseat, “Okay Bo, what was the-“

“There’s a Rapidash over here!” He whipped open the door of his car, dashing out with his phone in hand.

Iwaizumi looked from Kuroo, and slowly, to Terushima. He had made him stop. For _Pokémon Go._

Terushima paused, took a deep breath, and-

“A fucking _Rapidash_?!”

He unbuckled his seat, flying out of the car and frantically chasing after Bokuto who was about twenty-five feet away already, wandering around some farmer’s field.

Iwaizumi let out a big sigh and looked at Kuroo. “Tetsurou, I know how much you want to go too.”

Kuroo looked at him and their eyes locked.

He lasted one more second before he burst out, screaming, “You’re the best, Hajime!”

Iwaizumi opened up his phone to send a message to Oikawa.

 **Hajime:** I don’t know if I’m going to make it in one piece.

 **Hajime:** *prayer hands emoji*

Then he, too, hopped out of the car and pulled out his phone because really… a _Rapidash_? There was no way he could let those idiots get one and not catch one himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't explain this


	80. Iwaizumi: Wiener Dog Café

All four men had gone off to chase off a Pokemon on _Pokemon Go_ , abandoning the car completely.

They had wandered around for about half an hour, taking turns squealing and jumping when a Pokemon appeared on their map.

“Growlithe!” Terushima bounced, feet skidding to a stop behind Bokuto.

“What? No fair, I didn’t get one!” Bokuto began pacing around, jogging in circles around Terushima in an effort of triggering a Pokemon appearance. Terushima ignored him, frantically tossing pokeballs at the little fire dog.

“Agh, it broke out!” He swore under his breath, flicking his finger to toss off another pokeball. Kuroo came to watch, hovering over Terushima’s shoulder as the pokeball shook once, twice… and then stopped. “Yes, I got it!” He whooped out dramatically like he’d just caught a Mewtwo.

“Yes, here it is!” Bokuto held his phone high up in the air as he, too, attempted to catch a Growlithe.

Kuroo looked up and to the side, looking for Iwaizumi. He spotted him about twenty feet away, looking from his phone to the land as he was tracking _something_.

“Hajime!” He called, chasing after him. “What are you-“ he froze when Iwaizumi turned and gestured that he stop and be quiet.

“It’s a Gengar. Come on, I don’t want those idiots getting it first.” He jerked his head to the side and Kuroo grinned comically, nodding his head.

They moved quickly, the sounds of Terushima and Bokuto yelling loudly fading away as they walked. They got closer and closer, until-

“There it is!” Iwaizumi froze as he held his phone up and showed off the Gengar, who wiggled on the screen. He moved quickly, tossing out pokeballs in an attempt to catch it.

Terushima and Bokuto yelled to them in the distance, but, Kuroo and Iwaizumi ignored it. The Gengar spawned for Kuroo who cheered; Iwaizumi let out a shout of excitement when he was successful in catching it. He turned, arm slinging around Kuroo’s shoulders as he leaned in close to watch his friend try and catch the pokemon.

He tossed one pokeball; it broke out. A second and the same thing happened. Terushima and Bokuto walked up beside them as finally, _finally_ , it stayed in the ball.

“Fuck yeah!” Kuroo cheered, he and Iwaizumi meeting for a sharp high-five.

“What? What? What did you get?” Bokuto bounced excitedly.

“A Gengar,” Iwaizumi grinned.

“What?!” Terushima whipped up his phone. “I don’t see it nearby! Fuck!” He groaned, flipping through the map. “Oh, I got an egg though.” He popped that into the incubator.

“Shit, my phone is dying. This game sucks up the battery power like nobody’s business.” Bokuto shook his phone dramatically like that would somehow help. “Oh, fuck. Also…. We’ve been out here for an hour.”

Iwaizumi’s head shot up. “Fuck, no wonder I’m so damn hungry.”

And that’s the beginning of how a supposed four-hour drive ended up taking more than seven hours.

They started making the trek back to the car, stopping every time a Pokemon appeared. It didn’t matter if it was just another Pidgey or Rattata – it was a group game now and they had fun coming up with ridiculous names for their Pokemon.

“Okay, okay. We need to get going,” Iwaizumi choked out between laughter. He’d done pretty well but when Terushima decided to name his newly-evolved Vaporeon _Baeporeon_ , well, he was only a man. His strength only went so far.

“Hang on, hang on.” Bokuto giggled, trying to muffle his laughter with his hand. “Look, look. I gave my Meowth a name.” He flipped his screen, showing where it was named _Tetsurou_. “It’s a cat like you.”

Kuroo snickered before groaning, exasperated. “Damn it, I can’t catch Hoothoot. That’d be perfect for you.”

“Iwa, what did you name your Meowth?” Terushima asked, moving closer to get a look at Iwaizumi’s screen. “Um, wow.” His lips quivered, shooting up into a grin and he tried to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. “It’s, um. Accurate.”

“What is it?” Bokuto looked up, taking Iwaizumi’s phone right from his hand, showing the Meowth’s name: _I Am A Cat_.

“I think you’re the winner.”

-

It took longer than expected but finally they managed to pile back into Iwaizumi’s car, phone’s half-dead and stomachs growling.

“Are we there yet?” Kuroo whined from the backseat. “I’m so hungry.”

“Me, too!” Bokuto joined in, letting out a loud groan.

“You two are worse than hungry teenagers right before lunch time,” Terushima groaned, shaking his head. But his stomach growling was the loudest out of all of them.

“We’re just about there, children.”

“Hurry up Dad!” Bokuto whined.

“Shut up, I’m not Daichi.”

“You’re right. Does that make you Uncle Hajime?”

Kuroo turned to his boyfriend. “Does that make Tooru our Auntie?” He gasped like he’d just had an astounding revelation.

“I’m going to throw you both out of my car.” Iwaizumi glared at them in the rear-view mirror. They finally pulled up to the nearest little town where there was a restaurant, aptly named “RESTAURANT”.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Terushima all stumbled out of the car and into the restaurant, ready for food. They didn’t even realize that apparently this was a _themed_ restaurant until they crowded into a booth.

Iwaizumi joined them, eyeing the décor curiously. “Well, this is… interesting….” He said slowly, sitting down next to Terushima.

“Yeah….” Bokuto looked around, chewing on his lip, in thought. “Is this… is this like some sort of café dedicated to wiener dogs?”

It was.

There were black and brown wiener dogs on the plates and cups and the napkins. Dapple wiener dogs on the flooring, gray ones on the light fixtures; wiener dogs in every shape and colour on the artwork covering the walls and in statues situated all around the restaurant.

The fact that hot dogs were big items on the menu was a little strange, but they all got copious amounts of fried fish and chicken strips, French fries and coleslaw. The restaurant was quiet, thankfully, and they got their food quickly.

“Guys, I’m pretty sure that one is staring at me.” Bokuto side-eyed a white wiener dog statue that was sitting on the counter, where the waitress was making fresh coffee. He stared at it, refusing to blink while he took a big bite out of some coconut shrimp.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, laughing. He pulled out his phone to check his messages; what popped up were a series of pictures from Oikawa.

“Hmm, I think they’re starting without us,” Iwaizumi noted, biting into a French fry. He flipped his phone around, showing them the selfie that Oikawa had sent him; it was of he and Akaashi, clad in what looked to be white, fluffy onsen robes, bottles of cold drinks in their hands. Iwaizumi couldn’t see the labels but he was pretty sure that they weren’t drinking grape juice. He looked happy, hair mussed and a smile on his face. Iwaizumi wanted to bury his face in the crook of his neck that was exposed thanks to the low collar of the robe.

Bokuto _whined_ , shoving more shrimp in his mouth “I-nhn ca-ftt waa-I ta be d-he-r.”

“Kou, chew, swallow and then talk.” Iwaizumi handed him his glass of water. Bokuto took a big sip, swallowing down his food.

“I can’t wait to be there!” Kuroo nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, hot springs and cold beer? Count me the fuck in.” Terushima chuckled as he finished off the last of his French fries, sipping his water.

“Is it already late enough to be drinking?” Kuroo chuckled, checking his watch.

“Well, thanks to our… _long_ detour…” Iwaizumi didn’t specify that they had stopped to Pokemon hunt for _two hours_ , “and our extended lunch, it’s after three already now, but we’re not that far out.”

“Let’s get going. I’m pretty sure that Kou’s right – that dog’s eyes are definitely following me.” Kuroo stared down the dog, not breaking eye contact with it as he slinked up to the register to pay the waitress. He squinted, glaring at the dog while he paid.

-

“Are we there yet?”

“No, Kou.”

-

“Teru, what do you call a bear without any teeth?”

“What, Bo?”

“A gummy bear.”

Kuroo snorted.

-

“Hajime, did you hear about the circus fire?”

Iwaizumi lifted an eyebrow, looking at Bokuto from the driver’s seat.

“It was intense.”

-

“Kei texted me!” Bokuto whined, jumping against the back of Terushima’s seat to shove the picture in his face. “Look at my cute boyfriend.”

“I wanna see!” Kuroo made grabby hands but Bokuto nudged him back with his hip.

“You see him all the time,” Terushima rolled his eyes, looking at the picture.

-

“Are we there _yet?”_

“Teru, no.”

-

Kuroo nabbed the auxiliary cord, plugging in his phone. “Kou,” he grinned, “this one goes out to you.”

It was a ten-minute remix of _I Like To Move It_.

-

“Koutarou.”

Bokuto perked up. “Yeah, Hajime?”

“What do rappers use in their laundry?”

“Hm, I don’t know.”

“Bleeeee-otch!”

Bokuto snorted, Kuroo and Terushima following him in laughter.

-

“Are we there y-“

“Yes!” Terushima grinned from the front seat, “Yeah, Kuroo, we are!”

Iwaizumi sighed with relief, turning on his turn signal and making his way into the parking lot of the onsen.

God, he _really_ needed a blowjob after all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it would be fun to shove my favourites into a car and see what happened
> 
> I think it turned out pretty great ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you've made it this far: thank you hahahaha


	81. Oikawa: Why Don't I Show You?

Oikawa woke up the morning after arriving at the onsen with a bit of a hangover.

The best cure is always the hair of the dog, right?

Well, that’s what he told himself when he started off the day with a mimosa and pancakes. Not that it was early – it was already noon by the time anyone had crawled out of bed. Iwaizumi must have been rubbing off on him because he was, shockingly, the first one out of bed.

He slipped into the shower first, figuring that he’d best get that over with now, and with any luck it would help wake him up.

Of course that also gave him a prime opportunity to send Iwaizumi a half-naked shower selfie. He took his time with selecting his pose, choosing one that wasn’t actually showing off anything just in case someone else was sitting beside him when he opened it, but enough that it was clear what his intention was.

He washed up, stepping out of the shower to a reply from Iwaizumi. It made him grin; it had the exact effect that he had hoped for.

 **Hajime:** fuck

 **Hajime:** to I hope you’re ready for what I’m gonna do to you tonight

 **Tooru:** don’t tease me, hajime ;)

 **Hajime:** is that a yes?

 **Tooru:** yes, it’s a yes

 **Tooru:** what’s your eta?

 **Hajime:** we’re about four hours out

 **Tooru:** still!?

 **Hajime:** yeah, we stopped

 **Hajime:** I’ll explain later, we’re getting back in the car

 **Tooru:** okay! drive safe! ♥♥♥♥

He wrapped a towel around his waist, heading back to his bedroom. He looked up at the slam of a door, to see a half-asleep Kyoutani stumble past him to the washroom.

“Good morning, Kyou-chan!” Oikawa grinned with way too much energy considering that he had just woken up.

Kyoutani grumbled, rubbing his eyes; he looked like he’d just spent the last ten hours sleeping which wasn’t too far off. He stumbled into the bathroom and Oikawa chuckled at realizing that none of the clothes that he was wearing belonged to him.

Oikawa slipped into his bedroom, tossing on some clothes; he just picked some shorts and a t-shirt, rubbing his hair with his towel. Before properly drying it he ran some leave-in conditioner through his locks; if he was going to be in and out of the hot springs he not going to let his hair suffer for it.

He checked his phone, but no reply from Iwaizumi told him they were still on the road. His stomach growled and he acquiesced; he left the safety of his bedroom.

The building that they had rented out _had_ a kitchen, but he had absolutely no desire to actually use it. There was a cafeteria that any guests were able to use, so he opted to go there. It was much easier to step into his shoes and make his way over.

Due to the late hour it wasn’t even busy; all that the cook was still making fresh were pancakes, so he grabbed a big stack of pancakes and lots of fruit. He snagged a bottle of maple syrup on his way out, charming the staff into allowing him to take it with him under the promise that he would come back and visit to bring it back.

It was quiet, setting up to have breakfast by himself. He enjoyed the silence, actually – after such a busy holiday, it was relaxing to get to sit and enjoy. He cut into his first pancake, drowning it in maple syrup and topping it with strawberries.

Sugawara was the first to join him, slipping into the seat next to him. He yawned, stretching his arms high above his head as he grabbed himself a pancake from Oikawa’s pile.

“Good morning,” he grinned, breaking apart the pancake with his hands and eating it plain.

“What are we now, animals?” Oikawa raised a brow, looking at Sugawara who shoved the rest of his pancake in his mouth with a grin plastered on his face. He just shrugged, stealing a second one.

“You know, I got those for me,” Oikawa huffed, but there was no real malice in his voice. He grabbed the maple syrup and poured a puddle on his plate, spearing a pancake and dropping it down.

“I know.” Sugawara chuckled, munching on a strawberry.

The two of them got through half the plate before Kyoutani emerged, finishing off the rest of the meal. As the one to eat the last pancake it was his job to go and get another helping, coming back to feed Sawamura, Akaashi and Lev, who had crawled out of bed, hungry.

Tsukishima and Kenma slept on while Yahaba joined them, and the group fell into a calm, relaxing afternoon.

There was no rush to get up and go anywhere, or do anything really; they were pretty content laying around.

Oikawa had a book in hand, legs propped up on a pillow that he was sharing with Akaashi, who had his feet propped up on it, too. Tsukishima crawled out of bed, preferring to take his nap on Akaashi; Kenma came out for food, bringing his 3DS and sprawling out on the couch.

Sugawara looked up from his computer, where he was working on some school work. “It is _really_ quiet. Like, I’m a bit shocked at how relaxing this has been so far.”

Sawamura nodded from where he was sprawled out on the floor, flipping through his tablet. “Yeah… you’re right…”

“They really make their presence known,” Oikawa chuckled, flipping the pages of his book.

Akaashi made a face. “I love them but _damn_. You’re right.”

There was silence, and then, “when are they going to get here?” Tsukishima rolled over to ask, lifting up his phone to check the time. He didn’t have to say it – and would never be caught doing so - but he missed them.

“Hajime said just a few more hours. I guess they made some pit stops.” Oikawa perked up, a grin on his face. “So should we get a start on the hot springs?”

Kenma hummed. “Yeah.” He saved his game, putting it away.

And that was the beginning of how they ended up in the hot springs by the time that Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Terushima arrived, enough drinks down to get them nice, relaxed and silly.

Iwaizumi stepped into the house, looking around curiously; nobody was in, which told them that they all must have been at the hot springs.

“I’m exhausted!” Kuroo whined, looking through the bedrooms until he found which one had Akaashi and Tsukishima’s stuff. He dropped in his things. “I wanna go sit in the springs.”

“Me, too,” Terushima nodded, grabbing one of the free rooms. “Get changed and race you there?”

Bokuto grinned. “Challenge accepted.”

Iwaizumi watched while all three grown men slammed their doors shut and changed, loudly yelling and taunting each other. They raced down the hall, practically crawling over each other as they headed out the door, not realizing that they had no idea where they were going.

A chuckle fell from his lips as he shook his head. He had had a fun day. He _loved_ his friends, that was for sure, but he was exhausted. He was looking forward to a good soak in the hot springs and some cold beer.

Making his way down the hallway, it was easy to tell which room Oikawa had taken up residence in; he headed in, dropping down his things. He felt pretty sweaty from the day full of travelling, so he grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to run a quick shower before heading to the hot springs.

He wanted to make it quick, turning the water on lukewarm; he grabbed his soap, not needing anything else. He stepped into the shower, giving himself a quick scrub-down. He rinsed himself off, getting ready to turn the water off and head off when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

“Hajime?”

It was Tooru.

Well, maybe he could keep the water on for a little bit longer.

“It’s open,” he responded, running a hand through his dark hair. 

The door opened and Oikawa walked in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Iwaizumi could see him through the glass; hair looking soft, a little flushed from the alcohol and hopefully not wearing much under his big, fluffy white robe.

Oikawa offered him a smile, stepping up to the shower, his fingers running along the glass door. “Did you like my picture that I sent you, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi nodded, holding back a shiver. “Yeah, I did.”

A grin followed. “How much?”

“Why don’t I show you?”

Maybe that blowjob he wanted wasn’t so far off after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan I'msorryI'mtrash :D ♥♥
> 
> Thank you!


	82. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: Shower

Oikawa shook his head, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. “I can see that you liked that picture a lot.” He crossed his arms, still standing outside the shower, but the clear glass shower door did absolutely nothing to hide Iwaizumi’s burning erection. He looked his boyfriend up and down appreciatively. Iwaizumi was patient – or, well, he tried to be – while his boyfriend checked him out before humming his approval.

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, nodding. “Hurry up and get in here before I do this without you, Tooru.”

Oikawa mock gasped. “So mean, Hajime! I am just taking a moment to appreciate the sight of you.” He started to unbutton his sweater, letting the fabric fall off his shoulders and hit the floor. “You’re beautiful, after all. Especially all hot and bothered and begging for it from me.” He chuckled, eyes flicking up to Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi would never admit it but he was about ten seconds away from whining pitifully. He was so hard it was starting to hurt; it was tempting to just reach down and deal with this himself, but he also knew that waiting would come with its own reward.

And Oikawa began to provide him with that reward almost instantly.

His deft fingers slipped to the hem of his shirt, sliding underneath slowly. Iwaizumi expected him to shuck off his clothes and have that be the end of it – but oh, no. Oikawa had other ideas. Apparently, he wanted to torture Iwaizumi a little bit.

But that was okay – Iwaizumi was always a bit of a masochist.

He watched as Oikawa pulled up his shirt _torturously_ slow. He lifted it over his head, dropping it to the floor next to his sweater; somehow, his hair remained perfect. He grinned, turning and swinging his hips as his fingers brushed across his ribs, down his abdomen and approaching the hem of his pants.

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as Oikawa gripped the waistline of his pants. Golden eyes watched his reaction intently as he pulled them down, slowly revealing more and more of his milky white skin. Iwaizumi didn’t have to be touching him to know how soft his skin was – just seeing him flooded his senses with memories. Memories of running his hands up Oikawa’s thighs, memories of pressing barely-there kisses down the curve of his hips, ghosting his tongue down his happy trail and to much, _much_ more pleasurable places.

He trembled, watching as Oikawa’s pants pooled to the ground. He stepped out of them, his long legs now on display.

“You like what you see, Hajime?” Oikawa chuckled, spinning to give Iwaizumi a nice view of his ass in the form-fitting underwear he was wearing.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi croaked, clearing his throat.

Please with his reaction, Oikawa dipped his fingers below the waistband of his underwear. “Then what do you want from me now, Hajime?”

He huffed – like it wasn’t obvious what he wanted. “Get _those_ off,” he said, gesturing to Oikawa’s briefs like they were some sort of offensive material, “and get your ass in here so I can make you cum.”

“So vulgar, Hajime!” Oikawa sing-songed his words, laughing a little. But he wasn’t one to tease for too long – off came his underwear, joining the rest of his clothes. He kicked them off to the side of the room and as he stepped closer, Iwaizumi pressed open the shower door for him.

“Such a gentleman, getting the door for me.” Oikawa chuckled. Iwaizumi wasted absolutely no time in reaching out, grabbing on to Oikawa’s shoulders and pulling him in.

Oikawa expected a hug, a gentle shove downwards, wandering hands – something sexual.

What he was met with was a tight hug.

Iwaizumi fit his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders. He squeezed, breaths coming out soft. Oikawa reacted after a moment of standing limp – he circled Iwaizumi’s waist with his arms and splayed his fingers out across his lower back.

“I missed you,” Iwaizumi breathed, squeezing Oikawa just a little bit tighter.

Oikawa’s first reaction was to laugh – they were apart for just a few days, after all – but he couldn’t find it in himself to do that. Instead what came out of his mouth was a soft sigh and a hum. “I missed you too.”

The shower was warm, and Iwaizumi’s hug holding him tight was comfortable; who was Oikawa to complain? He squeezed his boyfriend, grateful that his bed partner was back. Sleeping alone was a lot colder without his own personal heater.

After some time spent pressed together, Oikawa began to flutter kisses on to Iwaizumi’s shoulder, creeping up his neck. His fingers moved slowly, sliding down to squeeze Iwaizumi’s firm ass.

God, he loved that ass.

Oikawa let out a breathy moan, already turned on. He squeezed Iwaizumi’s ass again, this time getting rewarded with a soft moan from his boyfriend. He pulled back _just_ enough to get the space to press their faces together and pull Iwaizumi into a breathy kiss.

Their lips pressed together wetly, moans breaking through the kiss as hands began to wander. Oikawa circled a finger around Iwaizumi’s puckered entrance; Iwaizumi grasped the base of Oikawa’s dick in a hand. They moved, in sync, knowing each other’s bodies well. Iwaizumi knew just how hard to grasp – Oikawa knew just where to press to elicit the best reaction.

He was close, _already_ , fuck, he had wanted to make this last – but Iwaizumi rubbing his dick just felt infinitely better than his own hand. He whined, nibbling on Iwaizumi’s bottom lip before pushing his boyfriend back.

Iwaizumi nearly stumbled, his back pressing up hard against the shower wall. He was about to snap and complain at Oikawa but his throat went dry at the sight of Oikawa dropping to his knees. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath, the muscles in his thighs trembling as Oikawa gripped his cock in one hand. This time, there was no teasing – he sank his cock into his mouth like the clock was ticking and they had a prize to win.

There were a lot of things that Iwaizumi liked Oikawa doing to his dick. Touching it with his fingers, holding it tightly in his fist; he liked the feel of it pressed between Oikawa’s thighs, between his hands, rubbing up against Oikawa’s own cock and _oh_ , of course, how _amazing_ it felt to be buried balls-deep in his ass-

But there’s something special about Oikawa’s blow jobs.

Maybe because it’s the only time he doesn’t care about looking pretty – his hair mussed, spit dribbling down his chin, gaze focused in intently.

Maybe it’s because he’s just a fucking champ at sucking dick.

Iwaizumi would never figure it out, considering that whenever he’s receiving one, he’s far too blissed out to try and look at it from a scientific point of view.

With one hand on Iwaizumi’s hip to steady himself, Oikawa swallowed him back as far as he could, slowing down enough to relax his throat and let Iwaizumi’s cock slide to the back without gagging. His free hand cupped his boyfriend’s balls, massaging them between his fingers for extra stimulation. He flattened his tongue, letting it slide up and down Iwaizumi’s cock as he bobbed his head on his dick.

Iwaizumi fought to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss the sight of Oikawa on his knees but it just felt _so good_ , his body was telling him to close his eyes and revel in it.

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered shut as he took Iwaizumi in particularly deep, groaning around his cock. Iwaizumi’s toes curled, fingers curling in Oikawa’s soft brown hair and tugging – just bordering on too hard. He groaned, head tilting back on the cool tiles of the shower; Oikawa continued to work, one hand jacking himself off in the process.

Iwaizumi felt his body growing hotter, the pressure in his stomach intensifying. He pulled at Oikawa’s hair, one hand slipping to the nape of his neck to pull him up. He was so close to coming, god, he just needed-

And just like that, Oikawa knew.

He rose up unsteadily, one hand replacing his mouth and pumping Iwaizumi’s cock. Their lips met hard, Iwaizumi yanking him as close as possible. It only took, one, two and then three hard, passionate kisses before Iwaizumi cried out, nails digging into Oikawa’s back. His orgasm hit him fast and hard; he came, body trembling as he leaned most of his weight on the tiled shower wall.

Oikawa’s orgasm hit him more slowly; like rainfall, through each of the deep kisses he shared with Iwaizumi. He groaned, working himself through it until neither one of them had anything more to give.

Oikawa pressed for more kisses. He slowly let his hands fall slack, too tired to raise them up and properly hug Iwaizumi. He giggled with Iwaizumi pulled away, only to rub their noses together cutely.

“So what do you think the chances are that everyone heard us right now?”

“Um. Like a two out of ten. They’re pretty far, but… you were _loud_ , Hajime.” The brunet snickered, pecking his boyfriend on the lips once more before stepping back into the warm spray to clean himself off properly.

Iwaizumi shook his head, sighing; but he couldn’t stay mad at his dork. So he just picked up the soap, stepping closer to Oikawa.

“Allow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a time-sensitive fic so I apologize for the lateness! I hope you enjoyed the smut! Because... well, no reason other than I've had a lot of smutty IwaOi scenes in my head lately that have been begging to get out ;) ~~This _might_ end up counting as tomorrow (Sunday)'s update, as well? I am out of town in the morning/afternoon and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update when I return.~~
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions for their new year's shenanigans! Any games to play, things to do... I'd love some suggestions! Thank you in advance ♥♥


	83. Bokuto/Kuroo: Challenge Accepted

Bokuto and Kuroo were going on a nice vacation with their friends to a nice hot spring. It was a little expensive, but, it was a treat that they didn't afford themselves very often.

They had rented out the more expensive house option to ensure that they had space and could do as they pleased.

It was meant to be a time of relaxation, where they could sleep until noon and drink mimosas with breakfast.

But really - what was anyone thinking?

Bokuto and Kuroo? In a room together? During a _nice_ vacation?

It was a literal mess.

"Stop-it-Tet-su-rou!" Bokuto whined, frantically trying to stop Kuroo from getting undressed faster than he was.

Everything with these two somehow became a competition. Why any of it mattered - neither one knew, but they were both grinning like absolute fools and fighting to be _first_.

"See you losers later!" Terushima's voice rang in from the hallway, followed by his cackling as he headed out to the hot springs.

Bokuto whipped Kuroo in the knee, causing him to yelp out in pain and dance around with his pants around his ankles. Cackling, Bokuto ripped off his shirt, only to be pushed over by Kuroo, right on to the futon that Akaashi had been too lazy to put away that morning. He rolled around, trying frantically to get his arms untangled from the fabric of his shirt without much luck. Kuroo kicked off his pants, tossing his shirt off. Bokuto had his pants worked halfway off, his bare ass hanging out, before Kuroo stopped him with a halt.

"Too slow!" Kuroo stepped right on Bokuto's back to keep him down. He put a hand on his hip, standing over him triumphantly, completely naked. He cackled maniacally.

"Get-off!" Bokuto whined, wiggling. "Tetsu!" He used his powerful biceps to push himself up. Kuroo wasn't quick enough to catch his balance and they landed in a heap on the ground, kicking and sputtering with their limbs all tangled together.

"Kou!" Kuroo whined when Bokuto kneed him in the gut; he curled into a ball reflexively, taking half of Bokuto with him.

"Tetsu-just, here, let me..." He bit his lip in thought as he tried to untangle their limbs. He lifted up a leg, trying to shake Kuroo off, but all that he managed to do was rub their groins together.

And Kuroo _moaned_.

Bokuto lifted a brow. " _Oh_."

His boyfriend had the audacity to blush, looking guiltily from his growing erection to Bokuto. "Um, that was an accident."

So, obviously, Bokuto repeated the motion. He rolled his hips against Kuroo's, their cocks sliding together fluidly. His pants, still halfway down his thighs, rubbed up painfully against Kuroo,

"Kou," he groaned, frustrated as he tried to wiggle out from underneath Bokuto.

"I got it, I got it," he assured his boyfriend, pulling his weight off of him to strip off the rest of his pants. He wiggled out of them, flinging them off somewhere in the distance - he didn't care where. Once his legs were free, he climbed back on top of Kuroo, straddling his thighs.

The corners of his lips tugged into a smile as he licked down his hand, effectively lubricating it enough to get the job done. He took his and Kuroo's cock in his hand, movements starting out slow.

Bokuto's owl eyes watched Kuroo to judge his reaction - Kuroo was tough to give a handjob too, because what he liked totally depended on his mood. Sometimes he wanted it slow, sometimes fast; sometimes he wanted to be squeezed tightly and other times he just needed some loose friction. It changed when it rained, and on Tuesdays - it was all too much for Bokuto to remember, so he just watched and listened.

He sped up as Kuroo's breathing increased, applying more pressure. He licked his lips, bucking his hips forward, feeling Kuroo's fingernails digging into his hips. If that wasn't encouragement enough, the sweet moans escaping his pink lips would have pushed him over the edge.

" _Koutarou_ ," Kuroo moaned loudly, back arching. "Kou, I fucking love you."

Bokuto grinned, thrusting his hips hard. "Tetsu," he whispered huskily, leaning forward to press their lips together hard. "Tetsu, come for me, babe."

Kuroo was nothing if not willing to please his boyfriend so he did - coming hard, cum leaking out of his cock and spilling all over his chest. Bokuto bit his lip at the sight; fuck, he loved him. He was so beautiful and so willing and all it took was them _touching_ to get him turned on -

His orgasm hit him hard and his thrusts stuttered; Kuroo was watching, catching Bokuto before he could fall right on top of him. He held him strong, kissing the top of his head while Bokuto shook, his cock leaking as he came down from the high.

Kuroo made a face when Bokuto pulled up, looking down at the mess they'd created. "Ugh, we need a shower."

He got a chuckle as Bokuto pulled himself up, standing shakily. “I love you too, by the way.”

* * *

 

"We're here!" Bokuto practically sprinted, running down the pathway that led from their rented house down to the hot springs. He acted like he hadn't seen his boyfriends in _weeks_ , when in reality it was just a few short days. He turned the corner, smile burning his features as he spotted Tsukishima sprawled out on an extended chair, his feet stretched out and a book in hand.

He _jumped_ him, climbing right onto his lap and delivering a big kiss right to his lips. "Kei, babe, I missed you!"

Tsukishima _might_ have been a little annoyed on a regular day, but he missed his dorks too, and the pleasurable buzz of alcohol in his stomach prevented him from even the slightest of sarcastic replies. "Hey, Kou." He nuzzled his neck, wrapping his arms around him.

Bokuto grinned like he had just won the lottery; he squealed and squeezed Tsukishima back. Wet, sloppy kisses adorned Tsukishima's face.

Kuroo wasn't as fast as Bokuto - mostly, he used the opportunity to appreciate the backside of his boyfriend, not nearly as energetic now that he was sated - but he did walk up to the pool with a smile on his face. It took him no time to locate Akaashi relaxing in the warm water. He walked over, ruffling Tsukishima's hair and pressing a kiss on to his head as he went by, slipping into the pool and beckoning Akaashi over to him. Tsukishima hummed his appreciation, keeping his arms looped around Bokuto’s middle lazily.

The quieter one smiled, sliding easily into Kuroo's warm embrace. The taller pressed a kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling him affectionately.

The private pool area they had access to with their rental was nice and spacious; there was the large, hot pool, a large deck area with chairs and tables along with a sectional that had comfortable cushions and pillows. Trees and flowers fenced in the area, providing some shaded spots along with privacy from the rest of the visitors.

Lev was completely oblivious to anyone coming and going, totally asleep on one of the chairs. He laid out, his feet hanging off the edge of the chair, Kenma curled up to his side with his phone in hand.

Sawamura and Yahaba were lounging in one end of the pool, gazes flicking up to see the commotion when Kuroo and Bokuto walked in. With drinks in hand, they were relaxed and hardly disturbed by anything.

Asahi and Tanaka sat at another one of the tables, food spread out in front of them and were assembling rows of miniature sandwiches to eat. Noticing the food, Kuroo’s attention jolted up and he sniffed hungrily; he wasn’t ready to relinquish his hold on Akaashi yet, though, so he waited.

"What took you so long?" Kyoutani asked, looking up from where he was playing a game of cards with Nishinoya and Sawamura. Sawamura turned his body to look at them.

Terushima snorted. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, just his legs dipping in. "I can take a wild guess." He lifted a brow, lifting up one finger and a fist and making an obscene gesture with his hands.

Kyoutani blushed, dropping his head into his hands. "Dear fucking god, save me now."

Bokuto and Kuroo just looked at each other, then back at Terushima. Bokuto began, “Well, it wasn’t _exactly_ like that…”

Kuroo shook his head, “no, he’s right. It was more like…” Kuroo made a fist, making a slightly different gesture with his hands by moving them up and down quickly.

“No, no, Tetsu!” Bokuto groaned, “it was more like _this_!” Bokuto lifted himself off Tsukishima to get a better angle for this. He made a fist, copying the jacking off gesture Kuroo had made, but he thrust his hips in time with his hands.

“Koutarou’s right. That one is more accurate.” Kuroo turned his head, flashing a cheesy grin at Terushima who responded with a hearty laugh.

Akaashi let out a very loud, exasperated groan.

It was that time that Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to show up again, strolling in lazily with their hands locked together. They were both wearing fresh clothes - Oikawa was wearing his own shorts and one of Iwaizumi’s shirts, which wouldn’t have been obvious if it weren’t a black and grey _Godzilla_ shirt - with their hair still damp from the shower.

Oikawa grinned, waving his greetings at the group. He lifted up his hand, taking up Iwaizumi’s with him and grinning like he was showing off a prize.

Iwaizumi blushed, “so what did we miss?” He asked, pulling Oikawa further and on to the deck.

“Just Koutarou and Testu describing their sex life again,” Sugawara shrugged, beckoning Oikawa over and back into the water. The brunet was happy to oblige, kissing Iwaizumi’s knuckles before dangling his feet in the water next to Sugawara.

Iwaizumi shrugged, taking a seat beside Tanaka and snagging a sandwich for himself. “So nothing new, then?”

Kuroo made an offended noise. “Hajime, we do not-”

“Dude,” Terushima cut him off, “on the ride up you instigated a deep discussion on your favourite blowjob techniques.”

Kuroo paled. “Point taken.”

Sawamura rolled his eyes, “we have the afternoon to relax before we go out for a nice dinner, okay? So just… try not to… break anything…” He looked accusingly to Nishinoya.

That was almost a challenge, though, now wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental smut? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you CORI for making me make this chapter better and helping me to catch the silly mistakes I make.
> 
> I'm sorry I feel like I've been writing SO MUCH smut lately, although when I look back this is only the 3rd in the last, like 5 or 6 chapters. Please tell me if I need to get my mind out of the gutter. I could probably use a stern talking-to LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, any shenanigans you want included in this adventure? Let me know in the comments! ♥


	84. Kuroo: Psychiatrist

Oikawa sighed wistfully. The water in the pool was warm against his legs, and he kicked his feet gently, splashing around a little bit. He was careful to not make too big of a splash, though, as he was still wearing Iwaizumi’s shirt and he didn’t want to get it wet. 

Sugawara leaned back against the edge of the pool next to where he sat, nudging Yahaba with his elbow. “So, Shigeru... You and Kyoutani spent most of the holidays together, right?”

Yahaba flushed bright red before nodding slowly. “Um, yeah, yeah we did.”

Oikawa looked over to where Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were in a deep discussion of something or other. Knowing them, it was probably nerdy, Oikawa decided.

“Oooh,” Oikawa hummed cheekily, “looks like you’ve tamed our little Kyou-chan, now haven’t you?” Yahaba rolled his eyes, about to retort when Kuroo cleared his throat to speak.

“Guys, okay, so Bo and I had an idea for a game we want to play.” He grinned, slipping out of the pool. “The game is called psychiatrist.”

“I saw it on tumblr,” Bokuto adds, still not having left his spot on Tsukishima’s lap. Not that anyone could really blame him - one had to take advantage of the blonde’s cuddly moments. 

“Right, and basically, one person is the psychiatrist. They have to leave the room - uh, pool - whatever. And while they’re gone, we have to pick an ‘illness’. We can, like, all choose to be someone else, or we can all answer with a specific letter, or in rhymes, or whatever. So the psychiatrist comes back and asks everyone questions. And if they say anything that is wrong, the person who they’re impersonating - or anyone who knows it's wrong -  has to yell ‘psychiatrist!’”

“Hey, can I call Bokuto? That’ll be easy!” Terushima snickered as Bokuto squabbled with him from across the deck. 

“Yeah, just bounce around and talk about how much you love your boyfriends,” Iwaizumi added with a chuckle. 

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo laughed too, “Sound good?”

Oikawa hummed. “Yeah, so since it’s your idea, you get to be it first, right?”

Kuroo made a face, but after the entire group voiced their agreement with that, he nodded. “Okay, okay, fine! I’ll be it.” He skulked out of the pool, disappearing off into the house for a little bit.

About five minutes later, when the bickering around the pool had died down, Kuroo came back out. He watched everyone very carefully - everyone had changed spots, so he took a look around to see where everyone had moved to.

Oikawa was now sprawled out on one of the gravity chairs, leaned really far back. He stretched his arms, looking up at Kuroo lazily.

Nishinoya, Asahi and Kyoutani were all in the pool, engaged in a loud conversation involving a lot of wild hand gestures and laughter.

He headed over to Iwaizumi, who was munching on a plate of cheese alongside Terushima. 

“So, Hajime,” he began, sliding into the seat. Iwaizumi looked up, mouth full of cheese and just nodded. “What’s your favourite colour, man?”

Iwaizumi swallowed, looking over at Terushima has he took a big swig of coke. “It’s orange.”

“Hmmmm,” Kuroo hummed, sitting back in his seat. “What did you have for lunch today?”

“You’re looking at it,” he said, gesturing at the plate of cheese. 

“Do you have a hidden talent?”

Iwaizumi pondered. “I can somersault.”

“What’s your fatal flaw?”

This time, he snorted, running a hand through his spiky hair. “Pride. I think I’m the fucking best thing since sliced bread. Everyone basically worships the ground on which I tread.”

“Interesting, interesting… but I can think of at least a half a dozen people here that would apply to.” Kuroo chuckled as he got a resounding, “Hey!” from Nishinoya, Tanaka, Oikawa and Terushima. “Well, at least you all know who you are!”

Since he wasn’t quite sure about Iwaizumi yet, he moved on to Terushima. “Hey, Teru.”

“‘Sup?” Was the response he got before Terushima ripped into a slice of bread.

“How tall are you?” He asked, lifting a brow.

“Uh, I don’t know exactly, but I’m shorter than you.” 

“Are you a good cook?”

“Yeah, pretty good I’d say.”

“Do you have any pets?”

“Yes.” Terushima smirked, sipping some iced tea. 

“What kind of pets?”

“I have a cat.”

Kuroo furrowed his brow; he knew that Sugawara, Sawamura, Oikawa, Iwaizumi all had cats… and he had one at home, too, so he could be Akaashi, Bokuto or Tsukishima, too. 

“How do you handle anger?”

“Not well,” he admitted, trying not to laugh. “I’ve been known to headbutt people when they’re being dumb little shits.”

He had a pretty good idea on this one, but next was Kyoutani.

“Kyoutani! My man!” 

The blonde looked a lot more energetic than usual and  _ smiled  _ at him. Kuroo decided that it was definitely an in-character action.

“Kyoutani, how tall are you?”

He snorted. “Short.” 

Well, that helped narrow it down.

“Are you a good listener?”

“I’m a good  _ talker _ .”

“Ideal partner?”

“Someone tall and muscular.”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you can think of you’ve done?”

He paused, thinking. “Well I did start a fire in the school at the beginning of this year.”

Pretty much everyone chuckled - the culprit was known to a few, and Kuroo  _ thought _ he remembered it, but that was up for debate. He didn’t have the greatest memory for stuff like that.

“Okay, what do you like to do for fun?”

“Run around, play sports, annoy my friends and conduct bad experiments.” 

He chose Asahi next, who was sitting at a table and quietly flipping the pages of his book. 

“Have you ever won any sports tournaments?”

Asahi flipped a page in his book. “No.” 

“Are you any good at charades?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been bobbing for apples?”

“No.”

“Are you scared of spiders?”

“N-..... Yes.”

“Are you Kenma?”

Asahi had to hold back a chuckle. “Is it that obvious?”

Kuroo smirked, grinning like he’d won a prize; he did know his best friend, after all.

The next target was Noya, who looked inexplicably disinterested and deflecting most of the questions with very careful precision. It was difficult to tell who he was - he was good at this game.

Lev scoffed and answered most of the questions with thinly-veiled sarcasm, rolling his eyes when Kuroo asked him if he had any nicknames. “None that I like,” he responded, crossing his arms and shaking his head sternly.

Kenma looked up and made a half-hearted attempt to act sweet and sugary, but he was fooling nobody. Oikawa had to shout out, “you’re doing it wrong, Kenma-chan!!” after his second response.

Tanaka and Oikawa finished each other’s sentences with practiced precision, looking almost effortless. A little  _ too _ effortless, Kuroo decided, but he was not done playing Sherlock Holmes quite yet.

Akaashi didn’t seem a whole lot different, just a little bit more… friendly. Kuroo really was having a hard time deciding just who he was supposed to be portraying.

Tsukishima was more blunt and angry than usual, but, not a whole lot changed in his demeanor. Kuroo continued to pick at him, trying to figure out who he was portraying, which resulted in Tsukishima going quiet and refusing to answer any of his questions.

Then Kuroo was  _ really _ stumped.

Bokuto was excellent at this game. Nobody should have really been surprised, considering he taught  _ drama _ , but he played his character seamlessly. Almost a little too seamlessly, because Kuroo snorted and called him out. “You’re Asahi!”

Asahi, sitting out in the pool flushed. “Am I that obvious?”

“Yup,” Kuroo confirmed. “Sorry dude.”

Yahaba made a  _ very _ convincing Bokuto - even Bokuto himself was impressed - but there was little mystery to his boundless energy and somewhat silly responses to the questions.

With only Sawamura and Sugawara left to interrogate, Kuroo was starting to figure out who was who.

When Sugawara said “damn”, it was glaringly obvious as to who  _ he _ was. Suga tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, to no avail; he instead hid his head against Sawamura’s back, who responded with some naive enthusiasm but a pretty difficult to guess character.

“Okay!” Kuroo grinned, leaping into a pose. “I think I have cracked the case.”

“Oh?” Oikawa grinned, curiously, lounging. 

“Yes, and if I win, I don’t have to pay for my dinner. Deal?” 

“I’ll take that bet,” Oikawa told him.

“Suga is obviously Tanaka. Kenma is Oikawa, I got that one. And Asahi is Kenma. Um.. Kyoutani, I think is Noya. Yahaba, you were Bokuto. Uh…” he hesitated, his confidence in the next few wavering. “Tanaka is Suga… and… Oikawa, you were…Asahi?” 

Oikwaw grinned. “Nope! Wrong! Now you have to pay for me!”

Kuroo paled. “What?! That wasn’t part of the deal!” He jumped up, walking over to the brunet where they proceeded to squabble about who was paying, completely forgetting the rest of the roles left unrevealed. 

Sawamura moved to sit at the table next to Nishinoya, eyeing the empty beer bottles next to him.

He wasn’t worried about his consumption, rather that… Noya had a tendency, like many people, of doing stupid things when he was drunk.

Stupid things like breaking his coffee table and being the cause of a dent in Sawamura’s staircase – not that he was still salty about it or anything.

“Think that’s enough?” He asked, really meaning  _ please don’t drink anymore and break things. I want to get the security deposit back. _

Nishinoya shook his head wildly, slamming his beer bottle back down on the table. “No, no!” He leaned back in his seat, shaking his head for emphasis. “You don’t understand. It’s not  _ me _ , it’s the beer that is addicted to  _ me _ !” He pulled his fingers away, leaving the bottle on the table.

Sawamura looked over at him, unimpressed. “Right.”

“No, look!” Nishinoya was quick; his hand sliding right towards the bottle. He moved it slow and deliberately, shaking it just a little bit to look like he was trying to hold it back. “Oh no! It’s back!” His fingers slid around the bottle, grasping it and lifting it up. He wiggled it around a bit, feigning its direction, before sliding it towards his mouth and taking a bit sip.

Sawamura did not look pleased.

Noya laughed, “don’t worry, Daichi! I’m  _ totally _ not going to break anything.”

What he got in return was a look of disbelief, but Sawamura just shook his head and laughed before getting up to head into the pool. The dark-haired man, apparently trusting that his friends would behave, just resigned himself to slipping in beside Sugawara and resting his head in the crook of Suga’s neck. His partner laughed, allowing him to squeeze him as tightly as he wanted to.

Nishinoya finished his drink, leaving it in the bottle graveyard next to him.

He looked up to see Tanaka slipping into the seat next to him. He knocked their knees together, grinning wildly. 

“So, Yuu…” his grin grew, “I had this idea…”

Noya leaned back into his seat, kicking his legs up on the table. “Do tell, Ryuu.”

His friend grinned, leaning in close while they exchanged ideas.

Oikawa stood up at the other end of the pool, checking the time on his phone. They had decided on having dinner out tonight, rather than the next night - new year’s eve - in hopes of it not being quite as busy. “Hey, guys, our dinner reservation is in twenty minutes, we should get going.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto whipped around to look at Terushima. “Last one there pays!”


	85. 85: Kyoutani: Long Night

“Chinese.”

“American!”

“No, thai!”

“ _ Barbecue! _ ”

Oikawa groaned loudly, dropping his head in his hands. “They’ve been doing this for the last  _ thirty minutes _ !”

Kyoutani looked up, sighing. They were flopped out on the living room floor, having come inside with some time to spare before going out for dinner. The blonde was relaxing back against the couch, Yahaba’s head a warm weight in his lap. He ran his hands through silver hair, smiling at the way that his boyfriend leaned into the touch.

It was a good thing he had already downed a few beers, because the way Bokuto and Kuroo were arguing was starting to get old. But with the tired, relaxed state surrounding the room, most everyone was blatantly ignoring them.

Well, except for one person. Oikawa whined; he was laying flat on the floor, starfished out in an apparent attempt to take up as much room as possible. Iwaizumi had his feet up on the couch, thumbing through a magazine he was sharing with Terushima. Iwaizumi just chuckled, stretching his foot out to tap Oikawa’s stomach. The brunet rolled away, laughing; clearly he was ticklish.

Akaashi and Tsukishima seemed completely oblivious to the antics of their boyfriends. Or maybe they were just so used to it that it didn’t bother them anymore - Kyoutani wasn’t sure, but he didn’t really care to ask. They were content in sharing a set of earbuds, carefully tuning out the argument about food that was going on a mere five feet away from them.

It went quiet, for a few moments - before Kuroo and Bokuto started up again. Kyoutani wanted to be mad - had good reason to be, too - but he wasn’t. He was too busy trying to hold back a laugh as he watched Kuroo poke Bokuto a little too hard, nearly toppling him over. 

Plus, there was the whole warm and happy Yahaba on his lap thing that felt like some sort of happy drug. 

Kuroo caught himself on the counter, making a pouty face. That made Bokuto instantly feel bad about almost jokingly knocking him over and the two hugged, Bokuto squeezing Kuroo hard and lifting him up. His biceps flexed under the strain, but he made it look like he lifted up six-foot-something beefy men in his spare time.

“No, dude, I’m seriously standing my ground with barbecue.” Kuroo huffed, still squeezing Bokuto.

“I’m telling you, Thai is the best choice!” Bokuto insisted, but his voice was a bit muffled against Kuroo’s chest.

“What are you guys doing?” Sawamura asked, walking in from down the hall. His hair was still a little damp. His eyes moved from Kuroo and Bokuto, fanning each other and arguing, all the way over to where Kenma was sitting in the corner with his phone pulled out, blatantly ignoring the usual antics. “You know we have reservations, right? We’re getting Italian.”

Bokuto and Kuroo paused, looking at each other and then at Sawamura.

“You know? Italian sounds like the best option to me.” Kuroo grinned, and Bokuto nodded in agreement. He picked up Kuroo again, spinning him around. “How much longer?”

Sawamura checked his watch. “We’ll leave in a half an hour, so you’d best get ready now.”

Sugawara came down the hall a moment later, smiling. He ran a hand through Sawamura’s hair, chiding him for not drying his hair properly.

Kyoutani felt the weight on his lap shifting, looking down to see Yahaba reaching for him. He allowed it, and Yahaba wrapped his arms around his shoulders, using him as leverage to sit up. He turned, catching Kyoutani’s eye.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Kyoutani vehemently ignored the retching sounds behind him. There was a smacking sound and a “stop being childish, idiot.”

“You wanna go and get ready, too?”

Kyoutani nodded, biting back a blush. 

It was stupid, it was ridiculous, it was downright absurd, but somehow Yahaba managed to reduce Kyoutani to a blushing mess without even really trying.

Well, okay - sometimes he worked  _ really hard  _ at it - but not today. Nah. Just the thought of the two of them spending a few minutes alone was enough to get his cheeks flushed.

Kyoutani rose to his feet, extending a hand for Yahaba. The brunet slid their fingers together and allowed Kyoutani to pull him up and to his feet, too.

Kyoutani squeezed his hand; Yahaba’s palm was smaller than his, yet his fingers longer, and his skin softer. Yahaba squeezed back, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Kyoutani’s hand.

They headed back to their shared room, Kyoutani sliding the door closed behind him.

Yahaba flopped out onto their shared futon, kicking his foot around in his bag uselessly. He made a face, probably trying to concentrate, as he proceeded to nudge around his things in the bag. His mouth pursed in the most adorable way. 

Kyoutani turned to look at him; he paused what he was doing, which was starting to undress, as he actually thought that they were going to do that quickly. He lifted a brow, smirking as he watched Yahaba try to pull some clothes from his bag using only his foot. 

“How ya feelin’, Shigeru?” The use of first name was still pretty new, but Kyoutani had to admit that he loved the way it felt saying his name like that. 

“Tired,” he huffed. “Hungry….” He managed to worm a shirt out of his bag, kicking it up and into his hands. He frowned, seeing that it was one of Kyoutani’s pyjama shirts. He tossed it over to the side, towards where Kyoutani’s bag was, to deal with it later.

“You seem to be strugglin’ a bit there.” He crossed his arms, a look of amusement on his face.

Yahaba just snorted. “Do I?” He didn’t seem like he was going to be asking for help right away, and all he was managing to fish out of his bag were socks and pairs of underwear. “Fuck, how many pairs did I pack here-”

“Why don’t you let me?” Kyoutani suggested, crouching in front of Yahaba’s bag. He pushed the wandering foot away, digging around inside for some of his nicer clothes for their outing. He pulled out a teal blue shirt (Kyoutani’s favourite colour on him, not that Yahaba needed to know) and a pair of gray jeans. He dug around a bit before finally coming up with a pair of socks to match.

“You know, Kyou,” Yahaba began, looking up and observing him, “you’re a pretty big softie, y’know that?”

He received a laugh in response. “A softie?”

“Mhm.” Yahaba waited, watching as Kyoutani joined him on the futon. “A big ol’ cloud of fluff.”

“I don’t think a ‘big ol’ cloud of fluff’ can help you get dressed.” Kyoutani grumbled, sitting down cross-legged on the futon. He watched Yahaba look up at him, smiling dumbly. “What?”

Yahaba didn’t look away, eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Nothing. I’m just happy, I guess.”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. “C’mere,” he said gruffly, extending his arms.

A chuckle, and then Yahaba was responding, climbing right up into his lap. “See, I told you. A softie.” He fit in there perfectly, though; his back pressed against Kyoutani’s front, head nestled just below Kyoutani’s chin.

Kyoutani wrapped his arms around him, huffing. “I never disagreed.”

“You’re blushing right now, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“You are so, Kyou.”

“I am not.”

“I can practically feel the heat radiating off you.”

“You can not.”

“Yeah, I can. You’re like a little furnace.”

Kyoutani groaned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Aw, it’s okay, Kyou. You look really cute when you blush.”

Instead of responding, Kyoutani just squeezed Yahaba tighter, burying his face in light brown hair. Yahaba chuckled before relaxing; he traced the length of Kyoutani’s arm with a finger, humming softly.

They stayed wrapped up together probably longer than they should have; Yahaba had nearly dozed off when Sawamura shouted from down the hall. “Five minutes and we’re going, if you’re eating!”

Yawning, Yahaba shifted his weight. Kyoutani was a little slower to respond - he had been drifting off as well - only, Yahaba was quicker to wake up.

“Kyou,” he said, turning. Kyoutani pulled his hands back, rubbing at his eyes.

“Hm?”

Yahaba chuckled. “Come on, we’ll cuddle more later, okay?”

A nod was the response he got, but Yahaba knew the quickest way to wake Kyoutani up. He turned, pushing Kyoutani down flat on the futon. The blonde grumbled his response, but Yahaba was quicker; he straddled his hips, splaying his hands out across his chest. 

“Kyou,” he whispered, digging his fingers in to his ribs. When he didn’t get a coherent response, he rolled his hips right against Kyoutani. 

_ Now _ his eyes opened.

Chuckling, Yahaba did it again; Kyoutani groaned, hands flying to Yahaba’s hips to hold him in place. Yahaba did it again, just once more, now feeling that Kyoutani was satisfactorily hard and awake.

“Good, you’re up.” The corners of his lips tugged into a smile and Yahaba leaned down to capture Kyoutani in a deep kiss. Kyoutani bit back a groan, kissing back as good as he got; his tongue prodded against Yahaba’s lips, licking his way into his mouth once he was granted access. He shifted, rolling his hips up in search of more friction again, but Yahaba pulled away.

“We’ve gotta get going,” he said, voice low and husky. He was quick to get up, sliding off Kyoutani and chuckling as he grabbed the outfit picked out for him.

Kyoutani looked down at himself and then up at Yahaba, who was pulling on a fresh shirt, his lips red from kissing.

“You’re evil, y’know that?” 

Unwillingly, he rose to his feet, trying desperately to will his hard-on out of existence. 

Yahaba just flashed him a smile, choosing a clean shirt from his bag and tossing it at him.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Kyoutani POV just because I felt like writing some KyouHaba fluff, haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love comments! Get ready for some shenanigans coming up in the next few chapters, lol. And fluff. Lots of fluff, I think.
> 
> I'm sorry this one is a bit late! I actually had it finished Wednesday, but then we had a storm that night and the power kicked out... and I'm a dweeb and literally just forgot to post this yesterday, lol. I realized it was done when I went to work on 86 and I was like wait a minute...
> 
> The next few chapters are coming along really well - I'm ahead of schedule, actually! So I'm really excited to wrap up the "New Years" arc. Now, I've been thinking about this a while, so I would love some opinions on it. I'm thinking that once this arc is done, Beam Me Up will go on hiatus for a few weeks. I have a lot of other projects I'm working on (About, uh.. 5? Or so?) and I want to focus on them so that I don't neglect Beam Me Up, because I've been kind of worried the quality is going down with me writing so many other things? So I'm thinking of taking 2-3 weeks off, finishing some of the projects I'm working on, so that I can come back to the story refreshed. I'd love your thoughts on this, because I'm a bit worried of putting it on hiatus and then there really being no interest when I bring it back.


	86. Multiple POV: You don't pronounce the g!

Sawamura’s first hint that something was amiss should have been how quiet and calm the group was during their walk to the restaurant. He was walking alongside Sugawara, leading the pack. He had been the one to ask for directions from the receptionist, so, that just made sense to him. He walked calmly and relaxed; he hadn’t been drinking, but the heat and the fact that they were on vacation was easing his nerves.

And when Sugawara bumped their shoulders together, lacing their fingers together, well… that was more than a little distracting.

But then Suga started whispering things in his ear.

_ Personal _ things.

Sawamura was glad that he was the only one who could hear what his husband was saying; more than that, he was glad that he had much practice schooling his facial features and concealing the blush that threatened to break out on his face.

Because when Suga wanted him to blush… man, could he ever make him  _ blush _ . For looking like such a literal angel, he was, in reality, the most shameless person that Daichi knew.

Yes, that was taking into account Kuroo, who had sent Sawamura pictures of his dick on more than one occasion to get an “adult” opinion on whether his piercing was healing correctly or if he thought his boner looked weird and nobody would want to suck it. It also took into account Akaashi, who had no problem blatantly telling one of his boyfriends that he wanted sex.

In the middle of dinner, in a crowded restaurant, not caring who was around to hear them.

He could go on, really - Daichi had been witness to many things he would have rather not seen, but as the group’s go-to Dad, he didn’t seem to have much choice in the matter. But none of them could compare, in his possibly biased mind, to Suga.

He hardly even remembered now, the days when Suga hadn’t shown any sexual interest in anyone. Back when they were just friends, in high school. When Suga confided in him that was sure that he was broken; not knowing that sexualities existed outside of being into girls, guys, or both. 

But Sawamura courted him anyway. He figured that it didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. As they got closer, and closer - boy, did Suga  _ change _ . 

Their affection and romantic feelings for each other seemed to lift the flood gates and that was it. Suga was insatiable, and anything was bound to turn him on.

Of course, he was pretty good at keeping it personal despite the fact that his husband was absolutely shameless, so only their closest friends really knew the full extent of it. Oikawa was well aware, along with Asahi. (Poor, sweet Asahi. Sawamura wouldn’t be surprised if his friend was a little scarred from walking into Sawamura’s office to find him splayed out on his back over his desk, Suga going at him  _ enthusiastically _ ). 

Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like Daichi minded. He certainly got to benefit from Suga’s high libido very frequently. 

But it really did make things difficult when he was trying to stay focused. 

“Daichi,” Suga purred, leaning in close; they were about five feet in front of everyone else, who were talking animatedly behind them. “Daichi… do you wanna know what I’m thinking about right now?”

Swallowing, Sawamura was powerless to nod, and Suga leaned in extra close.

So it was pretty safe to say that Sawamura was adequately distracted.

He wasn’t even listening to the loud conversation going on behind him.

About five feet back, Bokuto walked alongside Tsukishima, Asahi, Terushima, Yahaba and Kyoutani. He was holding onto Tsukishima’s arm, not caring that it was becoming very difficult for the blonde to balance himself.

He opened his big mouth, and, “Tsukki! Do you really think that it’s stupid that I always choose Jigglypuff in Super Smash Bros?”

Tsukishima just let out a loud breath, pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they’d fallen. “Koutarou, you know it’s the weakest character, right?”

“It is not!”

“It so is,” Kyoutani threw in, not looking over. He was walking with his hand in Yahaba’s, their arms swinging between them.

“Jigglypuff is the cutest!”

“Maybe,” Yahaba shrugged. “I don’t know, Kirby is pretty cute too.”

At that, Terushima nodded. “Mhm. He’s shaped like a friend.”

“Cute or not, that doesn’t mean it’s strong. That’s why you always lose.” Tsukishima smirked a little, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile.

“I do not always lose!”

“Well, you sure don’t always win.”

“I win more than Tetsurou!”

“That’s because Tetsurou is awful to begin with. He never plays one character for long enough to remember what their attacks are.”

At that, Bokuto pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. He looked from Tsukishima to Kuroo.

“Tetsu!” Bokuto called, jogging a few feet up from where he was walking to trail along alongside Kuroo. “Tetsu, I need you to be straight with me.”

Kuroo looked to his right, where his arm was linked with Akaashi’s, back to Bokuto. “Never.”

Bokuto puffed up, annoyed. “Kuroo, I-” 

He then paused, the gears in his mind working.

Oikawa snickered on Akaashi’s other side.

“You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?” Bokuto huffed, shaking his head.

“Generally speaking, yes.” Kuroo offered him his Cheshire cat grin.

“Tetsu, I-”

“Okay guys, we’re here.” 

Sawamura half turned to look back at the group, and Oikawa could have sworn that he was a bit red in the face.

“Hajime,” the brunet whispered to Iwaizumi, who was walking alongside him. “Is Dai-chan blushing?”

“Definitely,” came his response, shrugging his shoulders.

Oikawa nudged Suga with his elbow as they walked in, exchanging cheeky looks and laughing. Iwaizumi raised a brow, looking confused, but Sawamura just shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Nishinoya and Tanaka snickered, at the back of the pack, whispering amongst each other as they walked in as well.

Somehow the restaurant had managed to create a section big enough for them, shoving some tables together so that all sixteen men could wedge themselves in there somehow.

“Me first!” Nishinoya cried, snagging the first menu. He and Tanaka had crawled in first, and elbowed each other repeatedly in an attempt to get the menu first.

The meek little waitress cleared her throat, “I, um, hi-”

“No way tiny, I’m starving.” Kyoutani yanked the menu up from Nishinoya, holding it open high above his head. Nishinoya shrieked, trying to grab at it but his attempts were very much in vain.

Tsukishima chuckled, grabbing a menu from the pile the waitress had left that the others apparently were ignoring.

“Welcome to-”

“Oh my god, Kou, they have mozza sticks! We are totally getting those.” Kuroo leaned all the way over the table to where Bokuto was tucked in, bordered by Iwaizumi and Tsukishima, to point them out on the menu.

“Um, my name is-”

“Dude, dude!” Bokuto bumped Iwaizumi insistently. “You need to try this stuffed manicotti. I had it once before at another restaurant, and it was rad as all hell.”

Iwaizumi lifted a brow, “Kou, I’m not taking any advice from you, you pronounce the g in lasagna.”

“It’s lasa _ g _ na!”

“No, it’s lasagna.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“C-Can I-”

“No, it’s lasa _ g _ na!” Bokuto insisted, crossing his arms.

Sawamura sighed. “Can all you idiots shut up please? She’s trying to talk.” He nodded towards the waitress, who was standing there even more nervously now.

“Uh-um, hi!” She was able to speak now, but, with all sixteen gazes trained on her she seemed even  _ more _ nervous.

Tsukishima coughed. Oikawa blinked slowly, opening up a menu to share with Iwaizumi.

After about four seconds, the waitress cleared her throat. “Welcome! I’m, um, Satsuki. Can I get you… something to drink to start?”

The chattering started, until Suga got everyone calmed down enough that the waitress was able to take their drink order. Once those were taken, she headed off and the chatter began.

Quickly the drinks came, clattering on the table. 

Meals were a separate ordeal - the waitress left and came back three separate times while they tried to decide what they wanted from the very extensive menu.

“Hmm, Iwa-chan, what do you think of sharing this?” 

“Sure, that’s fine by me.”

“Keiji! Be cute and share something with me, too!”

“No. Koutarou, you would eat all of it and then  _ still _ be hungry.”

“I would not!”

“Yes, you would.”

“ _ Tsukki _ !”

“Just order some of whatever you want, and I’ll share mine. Okay?”

“Awww, okay, Keiji!”

Kyoutani snickered, shaking his head. Yahaba peeked over his shoulder at the menu. “Oooh, this sounds good.”

“Mhm,” Kyoutani mumbled, blushing profusely. 

Nishinoya pressed his foot against Asahi’s ankle, smirking; the brunet looked about ready to break out in a cold sweat when Noya decided to torture him further and try to play footsie with him. 

Tanaka fake gagged. “You are so disgusting.”

“What are you talking about? I’m cute as fuck!” Noya huffed. “Right?”

He turned to Sawamura next to him who just made a face. “Not at the table.”

Terushima could do nothing but laugh, trying to hide his snickering behind his hand, which proved largely unsuccessful. 

“Hey, Kou,” Terushima smirked, sipping his drink. “I thought of some more pretty good puns.”

At that, Bokuto  _ lit up _ . “Aw, yeah! Pun contest is back on! Who’s in?”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, and Asahi laughed nervously. Most everyone seemed to be okay with it.

“Are we ready to order?” The waitress asked when she came by again, tucking some hair behind an ear. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Terushima, Oikawa, Nishinoya and Kyoutani all started to talk at once.

She panicked, “I-um, I think, I”ll, uh, start here?”

As they waited for their food, it began.

Terushima chuckled. “Bo, I couldn't quite remember how to throw a boomerang, but eventually it came back to me.”

Bokuto snorted in laughter. “Teru!” he snickered, “Oh, oh, I'm glad I know sign language, it's pretty handy.”

Kuroo had to get his in. “A new type of broom came out, it is sweeping the nation.”

“I once heard a joke about amnesia, but I forgot how it goes.” Iwaizumi had to get his in.

“A bicycle can't stand on its own because it is two-tired.” Yahaba snickered to himself.

“To write with a broken pencil is pointless.” Akaashi smirked, as always, unable to resist joining in with the shenanigans. 

“When Peter Pan punches, they Neverland.” Oikawa chuckled to himself.

Nishinoya was next, “When the cannibal showed up late to the luncheon, they gave him the cold shoulder.”

Lev blurted his out behind a barely-contained laugh. “I knew a guy who collected candy canes, they were all in mint condition.”

Of course, Tanaka had to throw his own two cents in. “I used to have a fear of hurdles, but I got over it.”

“I was going to look for my missing watch, but I could never find the time,” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

Kyoutani sighed “Always trust a glue salesman. They tend to stick to their word.”

Asahi coughed nervously before trying his out. “I used to be addicted to soap, but I'm clean now.”

“Just you, now, Daichi!” Bokuto grinned, as it was typical for Sugawara and Kenma to judge. Suga because he was always neutral, and Kenma because he didn’t care for trying to think one up and compete.

As always, Sawamura gave in. “I really wanted a camouflage shirt, but I couldn't find one.”

His is said with such a neutral expression, so little emotion, everyone just bursts out into laughter.

“Oh my god, Daichi’s are always the best,” Kuroo wheezes, trying to hold on to Akaashi to keep himself from folding over in two.

“I know, right?”

“Hey hey hey!! It ain’t over ‘till the fat lady sings?”

“Are you calling Kenma fat?”

“Well, they need to judge and see whose was the best-”

“I’ll fight you old man-”

This was the moment the waitress chose to show up, tray of food in hands. “I-um,” she tried, looking out into this sea of chatter and laughter and Iwaizumi and Sawamura holding back Bokuto and Lev, respectively, from starting some sort of brawl.

“Y-your food is ready!” She said, exhaling quickly.

Those were the magic words that get  _ everyone _ to be quiet. 

It was easily the quietest ten minutes of the meal, the only sounds being the clacking of forks and knives, mumbles of commentary on the food and eating. 

Food was shared liberally. Only when their bellies are full and plates are empty, does the question pop up again.

“So? Who wins?”

Kenma sighed, swallowing the last of his dinner down with a big sip of water. “I’d have to say Keiji.”

“Me too,” Sugawara agreed. “His was very appropriate for a room full of teachers.”

“Good job babe!”

“What? Mine was gold!”

“It was good, Yuu, but so was his.”

“Aw, thanks Asahi!”

The waitress reappeared. “Dessert?”

Of course, this was the perfect opportunity to prompt another discussion.

“Well everyone, I was going to wait to announce this later, but now that we’re all here and my research has been conducted…” Nishinoya smirked, looking up to meet confused faces.

“Research?” Yahaba asked, confused.

Oikawa shook his head. “Oh, no.”

Nishinoya smiled. “Oh, yes!”

“Please don’t tell me-”

“Yeah, he could only be talking about-”

“Noya!”

“Yes, yes, the long awaited results of my dick research. I know you’ve all been waiting with bated breath.”

He got a lot of blank stares in return, punctuated by a few small chuckles. 

Okay - while nobody was admitting it, Nishinoya could tell that everyone was insanely curious, just like he had been.

(No, this was not an excuse for him to talk about dicks. Yes, he was gayer than the front row at a Lady Gaga concert, but that had absolutely nothing to do with this. Promise.)

“Well?” Tsukishima began at last. “You’re keeping us all in suspense here.”

“Do we wanna bet on this?” Iwaizumi had to play devil's advocate, smirking.

He knew it would get Kuroo and Bokuto revved up.

“Yes!”

“I’m so in!”

“Guys, we shouldn’t-”

“Hell yes we should!”

Noya snickered. “Okay, place your bets. If the person you bet on wins, you eat free for the rest of this trip. If they lose… we’ll figure out some sort of punishment for you sometime tomorrow. Sound fair?”

“Yes,” Sugawara nodded.

The bets raked in - a few for Iwaizumi, Asahi, Kyoutani and Sawamura, and a single vote for each Lev and Akaashi. Bokuto and Kuroo whined, having already been outed before as average, but it allowed them to zero in their bets.

“Okay.” Nishinoya pulled up his phone, “Now, I won’t bore you with all the details - if you’re curious as to where you rank up, you can ask me later. Drum roll, please?”

Tanaka smacked his hands against the table, quickly, simulating the drum roll.

Sawamura dropped his face into his hands. How did he end up with this group of friends again?

“And the person with  _ the _ nicest dick, judged on a scale of size, appearance and curve, goes to…” He trailed off for dramatic effect, “Akaashi.”

Oikawa grinned, slamming his fist down on the table. “I  _ knew it! _ ”

The poor waitress chose that moment to appear back at the table. Red as a beet, she mumbled, “ah, um, is that all together, or, on, um, separate bills?”

* * *

Full, tired and happy, they headed out into the night to go back to their lodgings and get a good, long rest. 

Well, most of them.

“Say, you got ‘em, right?” Nishinoya snickered, falling into step with Tanaka.

“Mhm.”

“And no one’s gonna kill us for this, right?”

“Probably not.”

“Eh, good enough.”

Sawamura whipped his head around, vision tensing at Nishinoya. “What are you two up to?”

Noya did his best to put on an innocent smile. “Oh, nothing.”

Sawamura didn’t exactly look like he believed him, but he was too busy being dragged off by Sugawara to notice. 

“I hope you all know we’re staying up real fucking late tomorrow for new years!” Terushima announced as he stepped in, kicking off his shoes. “And please keep the sex to a moderate level, some of us will be trying to sleep.”

Kyoutani snorted as he walked in. “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! A chapter back to my previous length. I hope you like it, I really had fun writing it!
> 
> I've also decided what I'm going to do regarding a hiatus. Over the course of this week, I will be working on writing a few large, multiple POV chapters to tie up the end of this arc. Then next weekend you will get a really big update! I will probably post it as a few separate chapters, around this length, but they will all come on the same day.
> 
> And then after that, I will be taking a short hiatus from Beam Me Up! I haven't decided the official date I'll be back yet, but it will be no more than 3 weeks, and I will have the date finalized by the next update. When I return it will be a new arc and a new year for the characters, so lots of opportunity for things to happen. If you have any suggestions (I keep everything left in the comments!) Let me know! Thank you so much for all of the love & support. This fic has honestly only been made possible because of how encouraging everyone has been and I cannot thank you enough! :)


	87. Every POV: New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I ended up getting sick, and had time-sensitive things to write... I hope the fact that this update is extra-long makes up for it! 
> 
> There will be lots of fluff and dicks. Always dicks. ;)

The next morning came slowly; nobody was in a rush to get out of bed, after all, with the morning haze creeping in.

That and the hangover headaches, which they spent the morning nursing with quiet, lots of food and water. Ice cold water.

Oikawa was in no rush to get out of bed. He was more than happy to stay snuggled up to Iwaizumi, and probably would have all day, but then-

“Don’t you want to go to the festival?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting up and stretching. Oikawa watched, momentarily transfixed, at the way his biceps flexed with the movement.

Coming back down to earth, he grinned. “Oh my god yes! I almost forgot!”

He was up quickly after that; lightning fast shower with an  _ oh my god Hajime _ and an explanation of  _ I didn’t bring all my hair products! _ that resulted in Oikawa’s hair being wispier than usual; he wasn’t on the same level as Kuroo or anything, but Iwaizumi wanted desperately to snap  a picture of his boyfriend in this ultra-cute state.

He was not nearly subtle enough, though, but apparently he didn’t have to be.

Kenma had dragged himself out of bed for food, and nudged Iwaizumi in the ribs; he showed him his phone, where he’d captured a few pictures of the beauty himself.

“I’ll send them to you,” he promised, grabbing a piece of bread and slathering it in strawberry jam.

“What are you sending to my Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, coming in to deposit a cup of coffee in Iwaizumi’s hands.

“Nothing,” Kenma lied with the straightest face ever. Oikawa whined as he walked away, but Iwaizumi expertly changed the subject.

A few hours later, they were ready to go; with the festival only happening for one day, it was good motivation to get anyone out of bed.

“Okay, the fireworks are at ten, okay? We’ll all meet up for them!” Oikawa chirped happily, somehow looking awake and alive despite how much he’d had to drink the night before; much to the chagrin of Akaashi, who was very quietly stewing and nursing a headache.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine! We won’t get lost, and we’ll meet at the spot.” Bokuto grinned, flashing his classic cheesy smile.

He pretty much jinxed that one.

* * *

“Daichi,” Sugawara breathed, a smile brushing across his face.

The two were alone, at last; everyone else had left the resort first, heading down to the festival.

“ _ Daichi _ ,” he repeated, cupping his husband’s face in his hands and kissing him nice and deep in  _ just _ the way that he knew drove him wild. Sawamura responded on instinct; their lips slotted together so perfectly, tongues gingerly slipping out to press together. 

Rather than respond, Sawamura wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist, pulling their hips flush together; Suga whined, and he could feel why - he was already hard and ready.

“Yes, love?” He replied, cheekily, moving to grind his hips against Suga’s and listening to the sweet, sweet moan that fell from his lips. 

“I’d really love to nail you into the mattress right now,” he breathed, his voice sweet and sultry, sending shivers down Sawamura’s spine. It didn’t matter how much time passed or how frequently this happened; Suga’s ability to make him melt was infallible. 

There was a pause, and then, “please.”

Sawamura laughed, bringing their lips together in another kiss. He tightened his hold on Suga’s waist, pulling him back while taking cautious steps backwards towards their bedroom. 

Suga squealed in excitement, throwing his arms around Sawamura’s shoulders and deepending the kiss.

And he was a  _ damn good _ kisser. 

Suga nipped at his lower lip, licking his way into Sawamura’s mouth with his tongue; his kind and gentle demeanor lost, once they got behind the secure walls of their bedroom Suga was all demanding, all  _ wanting _ , all desperation.

For no one other than Sawamura. Only  _ he _ got to see this sight. That knowledge excited him like nothing else possible.

They managed to make their way back to the bed and Suga pushed Sawamura down on it, wasting not a moment to climb on top of him. He rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together, eyes fixated on Sawamura to watch the way his eyes fluttered when a moan was ripped out of him.

Suga was not one to waste time; he quickly worked off his husband’s clothes, pulling at his shirt impatiently. 

I mean, how could he not? Have you seen those thighs?

Licking his lips, Suga wasted absolutely no time; he pulled off Sawamura’s boxers, tossing them behind him, and settled himself in between his legs.

He began pressing kiss after kiss to Sawamura’s strong thighs; nibbling on the skin there, biting down on any piece that looked appealing. His tongue ran over the bite marks that were older and fading, occasionally nibbling on those, too, to make them last a little bit longer.

His hands ran up and down the smooth skin of his thighs, getting close to where Sawamura desperately wanted to be touched, but not close enough.

He was only half-hard before but  _ fuck _ , this always wound him up fast. Sawamura was hard against his hip, low groans falling out of his mouth. His legs twitched every time he felt soft lips kissing and sucking on his skin, fingers curling into the sheets in a vain attempt to ground himself.

“ _ Koushi _ ,” Sawamura groaned, back arching at a bite on a particularly sensitive bruise. 

“I got you,” Suga mumbled, finally leaning forward enough to press a hot open-mouthed kiss to the head of his dick. “Just gotta appreciate this art first.”

Sawamura groaned. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No,  _ you’re _ ridiculous. Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“We’ve been married for four years now.”

“I know, I’m still amazed by it.”

Sawamura flashed him an honest smile. “Me, too.”

Suga bit his lip, stifling a groan. “Fuck, Daichi, I wanna be inside you right now.”

Sawamura had to suppress a chuckle, because he knew. He knew romance  _ always _ got Suga horny and he loved it, just the way he loved this man with his entire being.

How did he get so damn lucky?

Rather than answer, Sawamura leaned over to fetch a bottle of lube from his bag, tossing it at Suga.

A wicked grin spread across his face. “Thanks,” Suga noted, grabbing the bottle. He didn’t open it yet, just holding it between his fingers while he dove back down to pepper kisses up Sawamura’s thighs.

He continued his ministrations, not one for rushing, until he made his way back up to Sawamura’s neglected cock. Not wanting to give him  _ too _ much stimulation just yet, Suga settled for kissing his way up and down his cock, tongue trailing the thick vein that ran up it, teeth gently nibbling.

He finally,  _ finally _ , wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked just as he began to circle his fingers around his entrance. 

Sawamura groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he relished in the pleasurable stimulation.

He didn’t draw it out too long, slipping a finger in quickly to work him open. They had sex a lot, but Suga was always careful; he worked his husband open slowly, adding another finger only when he was sure he was ready. 

“ _ Koushi _ ,” he moaned, a shudder running through his body when those skilled fingers graze his sweet spot. 

Suga slipped in a third finger, pushing them in deep and stimulating Sawamura’s prostate without mercy. He pressed in with purpose, fingers rubbing and watching, pleased, at the way Sawamura trembled and moaned beneath his touch.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Suga grumbled, pulling his fingers out. He finally chucked off the rest of his clothes, baring his chest before dropping his pants. His cock hung low, hard and ready, precum leaking from the tip despite the lack of stimulation.

Sawamura was quick to grab his shoulders, effectively flipping Suga over and switching their positions; he climbed up on his lap, their cocks rubbing together. The friction made them both moan, lowly.

Suga was practically  _ glowing _ . “You wanna ride me?”

_ God, _ that face should not have been allowed to dirty talk so damn effectively.

Sawamura nodded, lifting himself up and getting a hold of Suga’s cock. “Yeah, I do.” He stroked his cock a few times, nice and slow, before uncapping the lube and drizzling it down his cock.

“Fuck, babe, you look really fucking good like this.” Suga reached out, his hands running along Sawamura’s thighs; the position had him flexing them, the muscles moving beautifully beneath his skin. 

There’s no hesitation; he sinks down on his cock, back arching and a moan spilling from his lips at the pleasurable burn.

“You too,” Sawamura notes, bracing himself on Suga’s chest; he lets his fingers roam freely, feeling all the exposed skin there. 

Suga grips his hips, licking his lips; with that, they move.

They move not as two separate beings, but as if now, finally, they’re whole; Daichi grinds his hips, groaning lowly, and Suga thrusts up. They move in tandem, grunts and gasps and moans abound.

Sawamura gasps and squeezes his thighs around Suga; his husband feels it, moving and thrusting up more quickly, his hand circling around his cock.

“Daichi,” he groaned, biting his lip. He stroked him off faster, thrusts faltering as pleasure built up insanely fast in his stomach, “Ahn, fuck, Dai-”

“Koushi, fuck, right there!” Daichi arched his back and moved more quickly. Suga was hitting the  _ perfect _ spot and holy fuck, he felt so full and amazing, it was almost too much-

Suga listened, and thrust into him sharply, desperate to watch his husband come apart on top of him.

It didn’t take much longer after that - it’d been a while, and emotions were high between them - Sawamura ground down hard, Suga’s grip on his hips bruising. Suga came first, spilling hot into Sawamura; the heat and the hand on his cock, followed by encouraging words from Suga had Sawamura coming in turn. He spilled all over himself and his husband, hips stilling only when he began to tremble from oversensitivity. 

He breathed, before collapsing down on Suga, their lips pressing together; Suga ran his hands through his dark hair, humming appreciatively.

“We’re definitely going to need a shower before we go now.”

Sawamura nodded, before pecking his lips again. “In a little bit.”

“Anything you want, love.”

\--

By the time they actually made it out to the festival, the sky was dark and the moon hung low; they only had an hour or so before the fireworks, but neither of them minded.

They checked out the flea market, purchasing a couple of items for themselves, bartering about the prices before finally walking away happy.

They headed out to watch some of the performances, settling on a free bench.

“Hey guys!” 

Sawamura turned to see Bokuto, walking up and waving to them.

“You don’t happen to have seen… y’know, my loves anywhere around, have ya?” 

Suga shook his head. “No, sorry Koutarou.”

“It’s okay! I gotta go find them before the fireworks though. Have fun!”

He dashed away, leaving Suga to sigh. “He always does this, doesn’t he?”

“Mhm. Come on, let’s go get set up and see if we can find them.”

Suga nodded, happy to finally be able to snuggle himself up in his husbands arms when they arrived.

Shortly before the fireworks began, Sawamura threaded their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

“We’re gonna start a family this year, Koushi.”

“Yeah, we are…” Suga grinned, blinking back tears. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Asahi was not the kind of person who typically initiated things.

He was reserved and quiet, a little bit on the shy side. He typically kept to himself more than not, and was very gentle in his interactions with other people. That applied to work, but his personal life as well. 

He carefully considered the outcome of his actions before doing anything.

But with his relationship with Nishinoya?

For some reason… all of that got thrown out the damn window. 

He found himself being dragged along down the road, stopping here and there to look at… well, literally anything. 

A cute-looking animal? Stop.

Nice-smelling food? Stop.

Fun-looking game? Stop.

And most of those weren’t even initiated by Nishinoya - his boyfriend was happy to traipse alongside him, practically skipping as they walked up and down the streets, checking out the different sights.

After they got their hands on some cold drinks, Asahi suggested they have a seat and take a little bit of a break. 

Asahi took a sip of his cold sweet tea, looking at Nishinoya out of the corner of his eye.

They’d only been dating a little while now, but it all still felt a little bit surreal. Asahi had liked him for a while, but he honestly was pretty sure that the only reason Nishinoya even knew who he was was because they had so many mutual friends.

Finding out that he had been wrong had been… a very pleasant experience.

That being said - it’d been a month or so now, and Asahi was pretty nervous in coming on this vacation  _ with _ Nishinoya. Because, truth be told, while Nishinoya obviously enjoyed his company, he was a bit worried that all this time together would have him feeling like he was…  _ boring _ .

“Asahi?” Nishinoya’s voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked over to meet his concerned gaze. “Everything okay?”

Asahi flushed before nodding profusely. “Oh! Yes, yes, everything is completely fine.”

“You sure?”

He nodded, before biting his lip. “Yeah! I mean, you… you’re enjoying yourself, right?”

“Of course!” Nishinoya grinned up like him like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. “Any time that I spent with you is special, Asahi.” 

Asahi flushed red and Nishinoya laughed.

“Geez, Asahi, you sure blush a lot for sure a burly guy.”

“Noya!”

“I mean look, you’re so red right now, it’s so cute-”

“Noya, please-”

“Asahi, don’t cover your face, I wanna see it!” 

“I’m going back to the resort-”

“Wait, no!” Nishinoya relented, trying to contain the laughter bubbling up on his lips. “Alright alright, you win, you’re totally not blushy.”

Asahi just grumbled, finally lowering his hand. 

“Yup, not at all,” Nishinoya flashed him a toothy grin.

“Well it’s because you’re being so… so honest.”

“What? I just say what’s true.” Nishinoya looked at him with such an open, honest expression that Asahi had to bite his lip and count prime numbers to keep himself in check.

“R-Right,” Asahi let out a loud breath. “We only have a little while before the fireworks. What do you wanna see?”

“Can we get some food?”

“Sure.”

“And um… how about we play some of the games?”

“Okay.”

The two stood up, getting ready to head back out onto the street, and-

“Woah, Asahi, you’re really red! Are you getting sick?”

Asahi whipped around to see Bokuto.

Bokuto, munching on a meat bun.

Nishinoya laughed, “Nah, he’s fine Kou, just a little-”

“I’m fine!” Asahi covered loudly, coughing exaggeratedly. “I think I hear Keiji in the distance, you know.”

Bokuto perked up, “What? Really?!” He dashed out into the path, “Thank you!”

Nishinoya chuckled and Asahi sighed, relived. 

“How did you know he was lost?”

Asahi shrugged, “He always gets lost at stuff like this.”

They headed back out, playing a few games and then grabbing some food before making their way over to the clearing. 

And when they sat side-by-side on a big hill to watch the dusky sky fill with fireworks, Asahi took the initiative to twine their fingers together, hopeful to spend another year with Nishinoya.

* * *

**** “Kenma! Kenma!”

Kenma turned, cocking his head at the sound of Lev’s voice. The two were weaving their way through the festival crowd. Kenma wasn’t too keen on all the people if he was being honest, but being with Lev made that easier. 

They were mostly staying to the less-populated areas, and were currently walking through a section with carnival games. Of course, that intrigued Kenma, but he remained quiet, content to quietly observe. Even his cell phone remained in his pocket for the time being. 

“Kenma! Look at that!” 

His boyfriend was tugging on his hand expectantly; Kenma looked up, to see where Lev was pointing.

There was a game stall where you had to toss darts at balloons and pop them for prizes. Said prizes ranged from small keychains to an assortment of plushed animals - the biggest ones hanging at the top. They were  _ huge _ , easily half the size of Kenma, and there was a big brown dog, a horse, and-

A big, soft-looking Bulbasaur.

Kenma stared, blinking up.

“Kenma?” Lev ‘s thumb rubbed circles on his wrist. “Kenma, can I win it for you?”

It was in the wording - not  _ do you want it _ , but rather _ can I win it for you _ ?

“Sure, I guess,” he shrugged, giving a noncommittal hum.

That was about all the encouragement that Lev needed. 

“Alright!” 

He was up there within moments, quickly paying the small fee for his first attempt. 

He looked back at Kenma, who was standing but a foot away, giving him a small, amused smile. 

He turned back and threw his three darts.

The attendant gathered up the tickets from behind the balloons, and counted them up. “Alright, that’s a medium-sized prize.”

Lev tilted his head to the side, “If I go again do they add up?”

He got a nod in response. “Yup.”

“What size is that one?” He asked, pointing up at the Bulbasaur.

“Extra-large.”

He nodded, paying him a little bit more. “I got this.”

Tossing the darts, Kenma watched with more interest than usual. The second round got Lev enough for a large size, which meant he had to go once more and he  _ just _ got enough for that plush he wanted.

“Which one do you want?” The attendant asked, snapping his gum.

“That one!” Lev pointed, grin obvious on his face.

That was how Kenma ended up with a large Bulbasaur plushie in his arms. He squeezed it - it was soft against his skin, but it required both hands to hold. It was about the size of his torso.

Lev grinned down at him with a stupid look in his face, before he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s middle. 

“So? So? Do you like it?”

Kenma huffed and was suddenly glad that the giant plush hid his very prevalent blush. “It’s nice.”

His grin got wider, if that was possible, and he squeezed Kenma a little harder. His nose brushed against the dark roots of Kenma’s hair before he released him, not wanting to push too much PDA on him in one evening. 

“Do you wanna play some games, Kenma?”

At that, his eyes lit up. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

\--

A few hours later, with snacks and a few more prizes, Kenma let out a loud yawn; Lev ran a thumb over his jawline, smooth across the skin there.

“Are you tired?” He asked, chuckling. “We can just go to bed if you want.”

Kenma shook his head, “No…”  _ You want to see the fireworks, I know it… _

“Okay, how about we drop off our things and then go get ready to watch the fireworks then?”

At that, he got a nod in response. 

Lev surely didn’t mind giving Kenma a piggyback ride when he was finally ready to admit that  _ yeah, maybe _ he was a little bit tired.

* * *

Kyoutani didn’t much care for festivals. They were loud, generally crowded, cost a lot of money and weren’t worth the time and effort. But… looking at Yahaba, who was bouncing with excitement, wanting to stop at each and every stand available?

Well, it made him like festivals a  _ little _ bit more.

Yahaba  _ loved _ the food, munching on a meat bun before filling himself up on sweets. He liked to try the games, although he himself admitted that he was pretty sure they were more or less rigged. 

They ended up checking out a few of the flea market vendors. Kyoutani wasn’t really looking for anything in particular, but one thing he’d learned about Yahaba was that he secretly really enjoyed shopping.

Yahaba picked up a few souvenirs, Kyoutani chuckling when he passed another one on to him with a “But look! It’s so cute, Kyou!” 

They were walking through one of the busier streets, when a familiar voice halted them near a goldfish-catching stand.

“Oh, so close!” Bokuto was crouched down where he was trying to fish up a goldfish, only to come up empty handed.

“Bokuto?” Yahaba looked at him curiously, and then around him. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to catch goldfish!”

“No shit,” Kyoutani mumbled, crouching down. “You’re doing it wrong. You’re pushing it into the water too fast.”

Rather than, you know, wonder why the hell Bokuto was here by himself and why he wanted a goldfish so badly, Kyoutani showed him the proper way to fish up some goldfish.

“Just… like that.” Kyoutani grinned, watching as Bokuto carefully,  _ carefully _ , swiped up a singular goldfish.

“All right!” Bokuto beamed. “Kyoutani! You’re so good at this!”

He just grunted in response. “My grandpa taught me. It’s not a big deal.”

His friend laughed, straightening out. “Awesome! Thanks man!” Bokuto clapped him on the shoulder before rushing off, disappearing down the road.

“Think he’s lost?”

“Oh definitely.” Yahaba chuckled. “Eh, they’ll find him soon enough.”

Kyoutani shrugged, dropping his hands at his sides. Yahaba was quick to grab a hand, his fingers pressing into the palm of his hand. 

“Yahaba?”

“Kyou…” he laughed, his hands sliding out to hold on to his waist. 

“Yeah?”

Yahaba looked to the side, sighing, before pulling Kyoutani’s body flush against his and  _ oh _ .

“Yahaba, are you hard right now?”

He didn’t answer.

“You’re real fuckin’ hard right now.”

“So?”

“You know, I’m suddenly having flashbacks to yesterday evening.”

“What-”

“Yeah, I’m distinctly remembering some brunet grinding all up on me then leavin’ me high and dry.”

“That sounds awful.”

“Uh huh. I didn’t even have time to rub one out in the shower.”

“No?”

“No. I had to position it… carefully… ‘till it went down.”

“It sounds like somebody owes you one, then.”

Kyoutani quirked a brow. “Oh? I mean, I guess that probably would be nice.”

“So what do you say? Should we… go take a break? We’ve got lots of time before the fireworks.”

Kyoutani nodded, letting his hands slide down to Yahaba’s waist; his fingers spread out across his thighs, desperate to reach that little extra distance to grope his ass.

Yahaba leaned in, pressing his nose against Kyoutani’s jaw, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We should probably go before I have to blow you in the next dark alley.”

Kyoutani didn’t respond, just staring at Yahaba with a smirk on his face.

“Kyou, no.”

He didn’t get a response, but the smirk that played across his face clearly read  _ Kyou, yes. _

And, well, after Yahaba finally gave in and pushed Kyoutani until they found a deserted, unoccupied bathroom, he certainly didn’t take his time.

He sank to his knees quickly, popping open the button of Kyoutani’s jeans and working them down just enough to slip his hand into his underwear. He traced the outline of his boyfriend’s cock with his fingertips, licking his lips in anticipation.

Kyoutani groaned, looking down at the sight of Yahaba.

The beautiful brunet who was looking at him like he was a fucking meal.

God, it was such a big turn-on.

Kyoutani threaded his fingers in Yahaba’s hair when he licked a long line up his cock. His breath ghosted across the tip,  _ teasingly _ , while his fingers got a strong grip on the base.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kyoutani hissed, pulling at Yahaba’s hair just a touch away from too hard; but he knew how he liked to be touched, and the roughness had Yahaba whining and wiggling his hips in search of friction on his own neglected cock.

He worked quickly, not knowing how much time they had alone. Yahaba took the head of Kyoutani’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Slowly, he eased more of it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking and relishing in the taste and musk that was just so  _ Kyoutani _ that it made his mouth water in anticipation.

This was a sight Kyoutani would never get used to.

Yahaba on his knees, looking up at him through brown locks of hair with such a look of lust; his eyelashes fluttering against his skin every time he closed his eyes. His wet, pink lips stretched around his length, head bobbing as he worked Kyoutani like a musical instrument.

He was far too sexy for his own good. It did not escape Kyoutani’s notice when Yahaba slipped a hand into his own pants and began stroking his cock; Kyoutani could see just the tip poking out and the realization that Yahaba got off doing this to him was more than efficient at curling his toes.

He didn’t last long - how could he? - there was no way, not with Yahaba moaning around his cock, licking and sucking him sloppily. Saliva dripped down the corners of his mouth, but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

He came hard and fast, cum falling on Yahaba’s tongue, lips and dripping down his chin. 

As Kyoutani pulled back, looking through his post-orgasm haze, the image of Yahaba that he saw that day would be permanently burned into his brain.

How could he resist sinking to the floor, and pushing their mouths together, jerking off Yahaba until he came, too?

-

By the time they made their way back out, cleaned up and sated, the fireworks were due to start 

So they headed out to one of the many clearings, picking a nice spot to stretch out on the grass. The stars were out, and it looked like a nice, clear day for fireworks. 

Yahaba rummaged through his bag until he came out with his phone and a set of earphones. Plugging them in, he thumbed through the music playlists until finding one he liked. 

“Want one?” Yahaba asked, offering him an earbud.

Rather than respond, Kyoutani simply accepted the offering with a hum of approval. He leaned back, slipping it into his ear with a contented sigh. 

He didn’t know the song playing, but it was an acoustic cover of something. It was quiet, calm and relaxing; he found himself leaning back, getting comfortable against the grassy spot Yahaba had chosen. 

He didn’t look, but he could feel Yahaba laying down next to him. Their arms brushed together, and even through their clothed bodies, he could still feel the warmth emitted from him.

Everything about Yahaba was just that -  _ warm _ .

HIs touch was warm, almost searing to his skin. His voice was as well; it warmed him right to the core, leaving him wiggling with the comfortable feeling. 

Yahaba was stubbornly waiting for him to make the first move. 

So he finally just told himself  _ fuck it _ , and did it. 

He shuffled, sliding his arm under Yahaba’s head, letting him pull himself up and on to his chest; Yahaba curled towards him, nuzzling his neck before moving so that he could properly look up at the sky. 

Yahaba’s breathing evened out, and his body relaxed completely against Kyoutani. He didn’t move, and they didn’t speak. It was a comfortable, relaxing silence.

It only broke when Yahaba shifted, pointing up at the sky. 

“Look, they’re starting, Kyou.”

Kyoutani followed his hand, looking up at the sky - before he tightened his grip around Yahaba and mumbled something quietly against his hair.

“What was that? Sorry Kyou the fireworks are loud.”

Colours flashed brilliantly in the sky and Kyoutani spoke up, repeating himself. “Y’know, you can… call me… Kentarou… Shigeru.”

Yahaba inhaled sharply.

He stumbled, propping himself up and hovering over Kyoutani. “Seriously?”

Kyoutani blushed and looked away. “‘S what I said, right?”

Yahaba grinned. “Yeah. Okay, Kentarou.”

Kyoutani still wasn’t sure what the hell he’d done to get so lucky with Yahaba, but he did make a new year’s resolution that he was going to spend this year making Yahaba as happy as he made him.

* * *

**** Terushima hadn’t visited a whole lot of festivals, so he wasn’t too sure what to expect of it.

Hungry, he decided it was about time he checked out the food at the festival.

He’d weaved his way through the crowds after having separated from most everyone. He enjoyed spending time with them, sure, but he also was looking forward to enjoying some time to himself.

It didn’t take long until he found what seemed like a nice meat bun vendor; the smell alone was tantalizing.

He stepped in closer, sniffing, and noticing that there was only one meat bun left. 

“I’ll take-”

“That one’s mine!”

It happened pretty fast; Terushima was about to grab the last meat bun when it was practically wrestled from his hands. It was a good thing he didn’t have a tighter grip on it, because it definitely would have been squeezed right open.

“Dude, hey-”

“How about we wrestle for it, hm?”

Finally Terushima actually turned to get a good look at this guy. He was about the same height as Terushima was - maybe an inch taller - and had thick, messy blonde hair. The tips were dyed a deep black, which was an interesting choice. 

He looked serious and stoic, but he couldn’t hide that sly smirk from Terushima.

“Fine.”

He grinned, and the vendor looked incredibly nervous.

The guy’s hand slipped in his easily, holding on tight. It was soft, and his muscles flexed the slightest beneath his skin as they started.

It wasn’t easy, and Terushima felt his grip slipping; this guy was  _ tough _ , and clearly competitive as hell if his extreme concentration was anything to go by.

“The meat bun… is… mine!” He cried, just as he slammed Terushima’s fist down on the table.

“Yes!” He cheered, stepping back and taking a bite of the bun victoriously.

Terushima sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah, you win.”

“Um,” the vendor cut in, “You still need to pay that.”

Terushima handed him a few bills, nodding at the other guy. “Good job man.”

With a pat on the shoulder he was gone, not even noticing the curious looks he was getting. 

He headed off towards the flea market that was set up not too far away. Sugawara had mentioned it to him, and it seemed like it’d be a good spot to find something to give Makoto. 

He searched around for a while, checking out different things in a few stalls. He got close to one stall, selling little phone charms, when he was nearly bowled over by someone rushing past him.

“Hey! Ahh Teru!” It was Bokuto, of course - looking at him bright and expectant. “Good timing! I need your opinion. I’m gonna get one of these for Tsukki, Tetsu and Keiji! But I can’t decide which ones?” He crossed his arms, pointing at a row of charms that had a variety of tiny little animals. They were intricately painted, species ranging from cats and dogs to wild animals.

“Sure, I guess?” Terushima looked around. “Speaking of, where is your posse?”

Bokuto blinked. “What, they’re not here?” He looked around. “Oh, well, I’ll find them soon enough!”

He laughed loudly and for some reason Terushima didn’t really believe him.

“Alright, so what one are you thinking of?”

Bokuto pointed out a couple different options - eventually settling on four that were painted similarly in a range of animals - two owls, a bird and a cat, it seemed like.

“They’re gonna love these!” Bokuto grinned, paying the vendor and checking them out under the light. “They’re so shiny!”

“You know Bokuto, you’re a pretty normal guy after all.” It was cute, how he wanted to get his boyfriends something cute, even when they were all on vacation together. 

“Don’t worry Teru, I binge my Netflix shows six episodes at a time like everyone else.”

“Only six? Weak.” 

Bokuto laughed, full-bullied and bright. “I’ve still got a ways to learn then.”

“Don’t worry bud,” Teru smirked, clapping him on the shoulder. “You’ll get there.”

A grin and a few jokes later they parted, waving goodbye. Terushima looked around and finally settled on something to bring home for Makoto when he noticed the time. 

He had to hurry out of the market and towards the clearing where he would be able to see the fireworks. It was pretty busy by the time he got there, people spread out on blankets, sitting and standing and getting ready for the start.

He managed to find a bench, thankfully, slipping down into it. He realized in this moment he hadn’t even  _ thought _ about what his new year’s resolution was going to be this year-

“Hey, it’s you.”

Terushima turned to the sound of the voice, seeing that same guy from earlier - that thick blonde hair was now more windswept. He ran a hand through his hair; ah, that would be why, then.

“It’s the meat bun thief.”

The guy chuckled. “Hey man - if you’re not fast enough, that’s not my problem.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shrugged in response. 

“So you’re not here with anyone?” The guy looked at him curiously, 

Terushima hummed. “Well, I guess I am, but I’m sure they’re being super gross and coupley right now, so I’m good here.”

“Mind if I join you, then?”

“What the hell,” he responded, smirk on his face. He slid over on the bench, giving room. “I’m Terushima Yuuji, by the way.”

He was joined on the bench, hands running through blonde hair as he got a smile in response..

“I’m Semi Eita.”

* * *

Since he had started dating Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima, Akaashi had learned that dates between the four of them rarely even went according to plan.

It was hard, especially in public, being able to display affection openly to all of his boyfriends; beyond that, it was hard when Bokuto was always-

“Guys!” Kuroo froze where he was standing, which was right in one of the busiest walkways at this festival. They had only arrived a half an hour ago and were already in search of food, at the request of Tsukishima’s stomach. “Guys, we have a problem.”

“What, Tetsu?” Tsukishima looked over at him, his hand slipping into Akaashi’s. 

“It’s Kou! He’s  _ gone _ !”

“Oh.” Akaashi let his thumb rub circles on Tsukishima’s palm, “I guess he is.”

“He’s  _ gone _ and you’re not even worried!”

“You do realize that Koutarou is a grown man, right?” Tsukishima quirked a brow. “He’s nearly thirty. I don’t think that he needs us to worry about him.”

“Yes, he does! We need to do the Kou call-”

“No, we are not doing that.” Akaashi looked at Kuroo firmly. “He will come back.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“He always does.”

“But today could be the one time where he  _ doesn’t _ !”

Akaashi sighed. “Kuroo, if you want to go look for him, fine, but I want to get some food.”

“Can’t we just call his cell?” Tsukishima suggested.

“No, no, it’s broken. He dropped it in the tub remember?”

“Ah, that’s right.” Tsukishima sighed. “That’s why I told him to leave his phone before getting in, but no, he just had to show me that cat picture.”

“And you loved it.”

“That’s beside the point, Tetsu.”

“Anyway,” Akaashi cut in, “Let’s just enjoy this festival. I’m sure Kou is bound to pop up at any moment.”

And so they did.

They began with food, because everyone knew that Tsukishima got very grumpy when he was hungry. 

There were tons of food stalls to choose from - everything from fried pastries to steaming bowls of ramen. They settled on sitting down at a booth for some ramen, which ended up being a grand choice as the food was  _ delicious _ .

“Oh my god, this is great,” Kuroo grinned, slurping up some more noodles. 

“Right?” Tsukishima nodded, sipping on some of the broth. “It’s pretty great.”

Akaashi was quiet while he ate, finishing his bowl off as he heard what he was  _ pretty sure _ was Bokuto in the distance.

“Did you guys hear that?” He asked, turning to see his boyfriends already alert.

“Yeah! Come on!”

They paid before running off in search of that voice. Kuroo insisted they held hands, for ‘safety’, and Tsukishima certainly was not one to mind having his hands held by Kuroo and Akaashi.

They walked for a while, but-

Of course, Bokuto was nowhere to be seen.

They must have kept missing him, or just beating him places, because they’d get an occasional little sound of his voice coming from  _ somewhere _ , and they’d try to follow it.

It did allow them to explore the entire festival, though.

They saw the dancers, moving elegantly to the music being played live. Tsukishima watched, entranced, while Kuroo ran his fingers through his blonde hair relaxingly. 

They shopped a bit at the flea market. Akaashi picked up a few souvenirs, happy when Kuroo offered to put them in his bag for safekeeping, along with a little trinket they’d found for Bokuto. 

They got some more snacks, a few strawberry-filled cakes that Tsukishima loved so much he even tolerated Kuroo being disgustingly domestic and insisting he feed him. Akaashi may or may not have taken a few pictures to show Bokuto later, because that was a sight he would never get tired of.

They played a few games and Kuroo even won a tiny plushie that they all agreed would be perfect for Bokuto.

With the night drawing on, Akaashi checked his watch. “The fireworks will be starting soon. We should head over there; I’m sure that’s where Koutarou is going.”

They all agreed, trodding over there.

Nobody voiced it, but they were all looking forward to finding Bokuto.

Yeah, he was overbearing sometimes, and a bit immature. He did silly things like get lost at festivals and he always had to have his hand tucked into somebody else’s.

He was loud, but he was  _ bright _ \- without him, everything just felt a little less… right.

It reminded Akaashi how important their relationship was as a foursome - yes, they all enjoyed their time separately, but being apart made them realize just how much they needed each other.

As soon as they stepped onto the clearing for the fireworks, Akaashi felt his hand being pulled; Tsukishima was quick to weave through the crowd and even he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

Akaashi followed, wondering, until-

“Hey hey hey!!”

Bokuto was grinning up at them, sitting down on the grass already. 

“What took you guys so long?!”

Kuroo groaned exasperatedly and Tsukishima clicked his tongue, sighing.

Akaashi moved to sit next to Bokuto, pulling Tsukishima down with him. He, in turn, pulled Kuroo down, until they were all stretched out on the grass.

Akaashi wasted no time in pulling Bokuto in close; he pulled him right in between his legs, hugging him tightly with his chest pressed up against Bokuto’s back. 

This way he could feel every laugh, every breath, every beat of his heart - 

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead between his shoulderblades.

“I think you worried him,” Kuroo said with a smirk, pointing a thumb at Akaashi who pointedly ignored him. 

Tsukishima chuckled, sliding in closer so that he could wrap an arm around Akaashi’s waist. 

Kuroo follows, tangling his fingers with Tsukishima’s, stretching his long legs out on the grass.

“Sorry babes!” Bokuto whined, to which Akaashi just squeezed him harder. “I have some great stories to tell you, though.”

“Us too,” Kuroo nodded. “But look… they’re starting.” He pointed up to the sky, where - low and behold - the fireworks were bursting in beautiful colours just beyond their reach.

And Akaashi couldn’t help but think about how amazingly lucky he was to have three people in his life who loved him so, so much.

He only hoped that they could spend another year together, hopelessly in love.

* * *

**** Heading to the festival, Iwaizumi was content to let Oikawa pull him around by the hand.

Occasionally he’d squeeze his fingers, just reminding him that he was there and listening while Oikawa regaled him in conversation.

It was nice, honestly.

After a year of so many ups and downs, it was nice to just… walk.

Oikawa didn’t expect anything from him. If he wanted to talk, yeah, that was nice, but Oikawa was just as content to walk alongside him and point out things as they went along.

“Ohh, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tugged on his hand, “Look at these sweets! Can we go and try some?”

“You’re going to get cavities.”

“I brush my teeth twice a day!”

“You do know that’s because I remind you.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue, “Mean, mean!”

“”Fine, fine. Come on, let’s get you some sweets.” 

Iwaizumi walked, Oikawa quick to taper to his side. He let go of his hand in favour of looping their arms together, resting his hand on Iwaizumi’s bicep.

It gave them more range of motion and Oikawa was all too happy to get some delicious-looking frosted pastries. He picked out a few fruit-filled ones and offered one to Iwaizumi. 

“Uh, hey guys!”

Iwaizumi turned at the sound of the voice behind him; it was Bokuto, who was finishing paying for his own stick of nice, warm pastries. He took a bite, grinning to himself as he stepped a bit closer to them.

“Good?” Oikawa asked, and Bokuto offered him one; Oikawa chose to pry it off with his fingers, popping it into his mouth, too.

“Oh damn, this is amazing.We need to get some of those later!” Oikawa grinned, flashing a smile at Iwaizumi.

That honest, heartwarming smile that Iwaizumi still wasn’t sure how to handle.

“Where’s the gang?” Iwaizumi asked, turning his attention to Bokuto. It wasn’t exactly common to see him alone; not that he wasn’t a fully grown, well-adjusted adult, but…

It was Bokuto.

He almost  _ always  _ had either Tsukishima, Akaashi or Kuroo at his side. Usually more than one of them.

“Um, I think they’re around here somewhere!” Bokuto just shrugged, popping another bit of food into his mouth. “I need a drink, though, I’m gonna go get some tea. See ya later!”

He jogged off into the crowd; Oikawa chuckled, his hand finding Iwaizumi’s again.

Iwaizumi looked from OIkawa’s face to their joined hands, raising a brow.

“For safety,” Oikawa confirmed.

“Safety?”

“Mhm. My Iwa-chan is so small, I might lose him in the crowd.”

Iwaizumi frowned, smacking the back of Oikawa’s head teasingly and letting out a gruff growl. “You’re an idiot.”

“No, I’m  _ your _ idiot.”

He fake gagged. “What’s with all the extra cheese today?”

Oikawa just shrugged and started walking. Iwaizumi followed, slowly, eyes catching on the profile of his boyfriend’s face. 

“No reason, I... “ He looked away. Iwaizumi took a moment to realize that he was blushing. 

Oikawa Tooru, flirt extraordinaire, was blushing like a teenager talking to their crush.

“You realize you’re a nearly-thirty year old man who’s blushing.”

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi laughed and their movements slowed; he pulled Oikawa off the busy path, to a move quiet alcove where they could have a little bit of privacy. 

Now alone, Oikawa still didn’t want to look at him. He was stubbornly looking to the side, refusing to move his head. Iwaizumi wasn’t having any of that - he slid his fingers up Oikawa’s neck, gripping his jaw and turning him. Their eyes locked together - Oikawa’s eyes so soft and fragile. It nearly took his breath away.

“Tooru…”

Oikawa bit his lip nervously. “I don’t know, I’m just really happy I guess.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” he nodded. “I just… I don’t want to put pressure on saying it to you a lot, but I really just love you, Hajime’ He grinned, silly, to which Iwaizumi laughed.

“I told you, you can just say it.”

Oikawa was a fierce red now as he desperately threw his hands over his face. “You just like to embarrass me, Iwa-chan.”

“So what if I do?”

“Hajime…”

“Okay, fine, fine. Let’s play some more games. How about you try and win a goldfish or something?”

OIkawa let his arms fall, grinning at Iwaizumi. “Really? Because I’ve always wanted to win one!”

“Sure, sure,” he smirked, amused.

He was willing to give. But only to him.

“Let’s go then!”

They headed back into the crowded festival - they played a few games, Oikawa squealing when he won not one, but two goldfish.

Since they weren’t leaving for a few more days, he gave them away to a child wandering by with his family, but the excitement didn’t leave his voice.

They got some more snacks, of course, before stopping to watch some of the performances happening. Dancers performing a variety of dances, some traditional and some more modern.

Nobody knew them here and that was nice. They didn’t care about being public usually, but now it was even easier. 

Iwaizumi had no troubles leaning in close and rubbing their noses together teasingly. He didn’t care if they held hands the entire time, or if Oikawa pressed tiny kisses to his jaw. 

All of the shit they had to deal with - that could wait until another day.

Today was just for them.

\--

“The fireworks start soon, Hajime!” Oikawa was practically bouncing by now. “We need to go and get a good spot!” 

“Don’t worry, you’re so lanky that we can just shove you into any small space available. You’ll just have to stand  _ really straight _ .”

“I can’t do anything really straight, Hajime,” Oikawa deadpanned.

At  _ that _ , Iwaizumi couldn’t help but break down in laughter; Oikawa’s infallible expression cracked and he, too, burst into chuckles.

“Okay, okay, come on!” Oikawa grabbed his hand and dragged him off. It took a little bit of maneuvering, but they ended up in a clearing where Oikawa promised he had been told they would be able to see the fireworks incredibly clearly.

It didn’t take long before their friends started arriving.

“Over here!” Oikawa grinned, waving an arm about wildly, as if he somehow won’t be spotted despite being a natural attractor of attention. It hadn’t escaped Iwaizumi’s notice, at least, the people drawn to him.

Asahi and Nishinoya arrived first, chattering about what they’d been up to that day; Iwaizumi could hazard a guess, though, with the way that the two of them were blushing profusely.

Sawamura and Sugawara arrived, always just a little bit early, hand-in-hand.  They whispered, laughing, smiles burning on their faces.

Lev arrived with Kenma on his back who was apparently a little tired from the busy day. Lev didn’t seem to mind, pulling him into his lap and passing him treats to eat.

The rest of their friends must have been lost in the crowd, but that was okay; Oikawa was just concerned with 

“It’s New Years Eve, Hajime.”

“What? No way. I’m shocked,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, staring at Oikawa with an unreadable expression.

Oikawa just laughed, “And because it’s New Year’s Eve, you need to make a wish.”

“A wish? Don’t people normally make a resolution?”

He got a shrug in response. “Sure,  _ boring _ people. I make wishes and you should too, okay?” 

With that, Oikawa reached over, lacing their fingers together. Oikawa’s felt cold, from the brisk night air. 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, squeezing Oikawa’s hand in his tightly.

New Years was a time of new beginnings.

It was a time to let go of the past, to shed your former self and to move on to bigger and better things.

Iwaizumi wanted that. Oh, god, did he ever want that.

He wanted to move on from all those old, ugly feelings that were holding him down. He wanted to move past the bitterness with his parents, and move on to a healthier, more hopeful relationship. He had his cousins, after all - he no longer felt this big, empty void when he thought about his family.

He also had his friends - this amazing group of people who had accepted him so readily, flaws and all, making him feel things that he didn’t even realize were possible. 

He wasn’t alone anymore - he had  _ support _ . His relationship wasn’t an obstacle that needed to be overcome. No, Oikawa was so much more than that. He was Iwaizumi’s support, and he’d proven that time and time again by being at his side and helping him through some of the lowest points he’d experienced so far.

He wanted, so very much, to focus on all these positive things and stop letting the negativity into his life.

And with Oikawa at his side?

He felt like that was all too possible.

So he closed his eyes, a new year’s resolution - or a wish, if you will - forming on his tongue. It warmed him, brought a smile to his face; one that only brightened when the hand in his squeezed, and he heard a soft “Hajime?”

He took his time in opening his eyes.

And it was so worth it.

Oikawa was facing him, expression soft and unguarded; his eyes traced the lines of Iwaizumi’s face, sweeping across his jawline before moving up to meet his gaze. The night sky behind him was dark, illuminated only by the slow, careful climb of fireworks. The colours danced off his skin brilliantly, and Iwaizumi found himself leaning forward, brushing a kiss to his lips.

“Happy New Year, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally here! I'm honestly so excited!! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has been so incredibly supportive of this fic. It means so much to know that I have people who are sticking around with me! It gives me such incredible motivation to write!
> 
> With this update, I will be taking a 2 week break from Beam Me Up, Hajime! I'll be back on September 12th, 2016, and at that point I will be going with weekly updates. 
> 
> A whole new arc will be starting then! If you have any ideas (fluff, angst, anything) let me know! I love hearing your thoughts and appreciate each and every comment left. I'm still working out the plot for the next arc, which may feature some new characters, focus on some other relationships... It's all up in the air!
> 
> Thank you! I love you all ♥♥♥


	88. Iwaizumi: Start of a New Year

In the past, the beginning of a new year always made Iwaizumi feel uneasy.

It was a time for him to reflect on all the mistakes he’d made the previous year. He’d spend hours agonizing over every single little thing that he felt he’d done wrong - even the little things that most people would have long forgotten about. It wasn’t something that he really looked forward to, especially as he had to try and force himself to figure out some sort of New Year’s resolution. 

This year, though… it was different.

He was different.

He didn’t spend New Year’s Eve feeling anxious.

He didn’t spend it worrying or even thinking about anything that had gone wrong the last year.

He  _ did _ spend it with Oikawa. 

Oikawa, who didn’t have him make a resolution, but a  _ wish _ .

Oikawa, who reminded him that yeah, he made mistakes. Yeah, sometimes things sucked, and people were assholes - but that he wasn’t alone.

So when Iwaizumi woke up the morning after coming home, he felt… happy.

Relaxed.

He wasn’t thinking about the past, or the future, or anything-

Just himself, and the object of his affections, who was obliviously sleeping away on the other side of the bed.

Iwaizumi rolled over, reaching out to press his fingertips on Oikawa’s back. The skin there was warm, drawing Iwaizumi in; so he shuffled in a little bit closer, draping his arm over his boyfriend.

It was calm, and he let himself take his time in waking up. Oikawa grumbled sleepily, flipping over so that he could snuggle himself in close to Iwaizumi’s chest.

Iwaizumi laughed; he circled Oikawa with his arms, squeezing gently.

“Noooo,” Oikawa groaned, rubbing his nose against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Shh. It’s still sleeping time.”

He got a chuckle in response; Iwaizumi threaded his fingers through soft brown hair, fingers massaging his scalp. “It’s not awake time, yet?”

“No.” Oikawa’s cold fingers dipped below the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt, pressing against the skin there-

Iwaizumi flinched back, pushing Oikawa away from him firmly. “Fuck, your hands are freezing!”

Oikawa flailed, sliding right to the edge of the bed. “Iwa-chan!” He held his hands out dramatically, slipping closer and closer to the edge-

“I got you,” Iwaizumi scoffed, propping himself up on an elbow and using his other hand to grab Oikawa’s firmly. He hoisted him back up into the middle of the bed where Oikawa glared at him petulantly. 

“You pushed me away!”

A scoff followed. “You’ve got icicles for hands.” He glanced down at Oikawa’s hands before gently threading their fingers together.

Yet his boyfriend continued to pout.

A few more minutes of silence followed before Iwaizumi finally sighed loudly. “Alright, alright, if I agree to stay in bed and cuddle with you for another fifteen minutes, will you stop with that pout?”

He shook his head.

Sigh. “Twenty minutes?”

“Half an hour.”

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead just letting out a soft sight. “Alright, alright. Now come here.” He opened his arms and did not have to ask twice - Oikawa was curling back up in his embrace, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Cold hands dipped below the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt, settling on his lower back, but this time he allowed it.

Oikawa sighed, breathing evening out as he relaxed. “Much better. Thanks, Hajime.” 

Yeah - this year was going to be great. He could already feel it.

* * *

Half an hour turned into nearly a full hour; Oikawa was persistent in getting as much cuddles as he possibly could. Iwaizumi finally managed to convince him to get out of bed when the promise of food became too enticing.

Iwaizumi scrounged around in his fridge for something to eat. They still hadn’t done any groceries since coming back so he only had odds and ends to work with.

Coffee was always stockpiled, though, so he started up a fresh pot while getting some food ready for their cats. They’d picked them up on their way back, but considering that Oikawa would probably be staying for the majority of the break, they decided that both would just stay here to make things more simple.

There were only two eggs in the fridge, so he didn’t have enough to make them both eggs; he did have just enough to do some waffles, though, so he set to work. 

He was just pouring the mix into the waffle maker when the bedroom door shut and Oikawa padded in, yawning; he was fresh from the shower, hair still damp, dressed mostly in Iwaizumi’s clothes.

“Hungry?” He asked, grabbing two mugs for coffee. He scooped some sugar into each, two for himself, one for Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “Is that waffles I smell?” He sat himself down at the dinner table, looking up at Iwaizumi.

“That’s right. You want maple syrup?”

“Please.” He grinned, stealing a chaste kiss when Iwaizumi walked over to hand him his coffee cup.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa sighed wistfully.

“Iwa-chan, do we really have to go back to work? I think I like it well and good right here.”

“Classes start again on Monday.”

“What day is it today, again?”

The timer beeps and Iwaizumi pulls a waffle out of the waffle maker. He pours in a fresh batch before bringing the food to the table. “It’s Wednesday.”

“Five more days, then.” Oikawa picked up his fork, “Say, Hajime, how about we go somewhere fun today?”

“Fun?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa grinned before taking a big bite of his waffle. “I know just the place. What do you think?”

Turning, Iwaizumi’s gaze falls on Oikawa. He’s looking up at him, expression relaxed and happy, eagerly awaiting Iwaizumi’s response.

Now, how could he ever say no to that face?

* * *

Two hours and one sappy playlist by Oikawa later, they finally pulled into their destination.

They clambered out of the car. Oikawa stretched his legs, sighing contentedly before opening up the backseat car door and beginning to wiggle out his sled. 

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi rubbed his temples with his thumbs, sighing loudly. “Where the hell did you even  _ get _ that?”

Oikawa pouted, desperately trying to pull his sled out of the back seat of his car; it was shoved in there a little oddly, which made the removal difficult.

“My sister gave it to me for my birthday!” He announced, grinning, as he pulled the sled further out of the car; it got stuck about halfway out, so he fiddled with the angle. Iwaizumi could see that the bottom of the sled had a huge alien face on it. 

Typical. 

“When you were what, twelve?”

He received a half-hearted glare, “It’s okay Iwa-chan, you can be jealous. I know you’d kill to have one with your precious Godzilla on it.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to respond, but then he realized.

Yeah. That’d be really fucking cool.

So he shut his mouth, letting Oikawa finish pulling out his sled.

Somehow he’d been convinced to go out and spend the afternoon at the sledding hill just outside of town. It wasn’t huge, half the hills intended for kids and a good portion of the snow artificial, but, Oikawa swore up and down that it was  _ the best _ .

Iwaizumi was more than a little bit skeptical.

“Tooru, we are like the oldest people here. I see so many of the kids from school.” Iwaizumi sighed as they entered the lodge, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s fine Hajime,” Oikawa chided, waving his hand. “You’re so bundled up, and just wear your goggles, it’ll totally be fine.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t so sure about himself, but Oikawa looked positively adorable. He was wearing a navy blue toque that kept his hair swept out of his face. His gray jacket was a little bit too big, and his gloves had tiny alien faces on them.

Stupidly adorable. 

After paying and getting the rest of their winter gear on, Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi out on to the hill. The weather was perfect to spend a day outside - the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, keeping them from getting too cold. Oikawa kept their hands linked together, feeling brave behind the ski goggles obscuring their identities.

“Ready?” Oikawa asked, after they’d finally dragged the sled up to the top of the hill. He stood just above it, holding it steady.

Iwaizumi grinned. “Yeah. Let’s go!” He moved quickly, pushing Oikawa down on the sled and jumping on after him.

They sped down the hill, Oikawa laughing and clutching on to Iwaizumi for dear life as they sped towards the bottom. Iwaizumi could feel the wind on his cheeks, the cold in his breath and the warmth in his hands where Oikawa was holding on tight.

It was fast, and, hell, it was fun. 

As soon as they staggered up, Oikawa was quick to tug on his hand. “Let’s go again!”

* * *

Iwaizumi  _ was _ right - there were lots of high school kids at the hill, obviously enjoying the last few days of their holiday before going back to school. Oikawa recognized a few, but didn’t really think too much about it. 

They went up and down the hill repeatedly, chuckling and laughing as they tossed snow at each other and continued on until they were exhausted from the effort.

“Okay, can we go and drink some hot chocolate in the lounge now?” Oikawa asked, fighting the urge to stifle a yawn.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed, “But I think it’d be better to go home and do it. Then we can drink hot chocolate while naked.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah, that’s definitely better.”

Oikawa huffed a laugh and began to drag his sled back. They left it just outside the lodge before going in to rid themselves of their ski pants and heavy boots.

Iwaizumi pushed open the door to the lounge, stepping in without really looking.

Until he looked up to see two of his students.

Yup.

That was definitely Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

And Matsukawa  _ might _ have had his tongue down Hanamaki’s throat.

And… his hand… on… his inner thigh...

Oh, dear fucking god.

Iwaizumi whipped around quickly, suppressing a blush. Jesus, they might have been seniors but they were  _ high school kids _ , this was not shit that he wanted to be seeing-

“Hajime?” Oikawa stepped in behind him, the noise alerting the two teens that they weren’t alone.

Iwaizumi refused to turn around, but it was clear that Oikawa could tell what was going on.

“ _ Oh _ .”

He froze, Matsukawa froze, Hanamaki practically jumped off the couch, Iwaizumi groaned because he was  _ not _ being paid enough to deal with this-

“You two know that condoms aren’t just for preventing pregnancies, right? You still gotta wear ‘em, too!” 

Yup, yup. That was just about all that Iwaizumi could handle for one day.

“We’re leaving.” Iwaizumi, still facing the door, grabbed Oikawa’s arm as he walked as fast as he possibly could.

Oikawa shouted over his shoulder as they left, “Remember, stay safe!”

Iwaizumi jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow, resulting in a yelp coming from Oikawa. The brunet rubbed the spot, complaining that it was tender, but Iwaizumi vehemently ignored him all the way back to the car.

He did not help Oikawa put his sled back into the car, making sure he brushed off every bit of snow before doing so.

Iwaizumi buckled himself into the driver’s seat and waited for Oikawa to join him. Once the passenger side door was closed securely, Iwaizumi managed to actually look at Oikawa in the face.

“Remind me the next time that you want to go out for a  _ fun _ afternoon that we had better just not.”

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, Iwa-chan! We still have four whole days of our vacation left, and I have a lot more planned.”

“Well tomorrow is my pick and I don’t want to leave my apartment.”

A sly grin, and, “well, we can probably find something to do there.”

Iwaizumi reached over, threading their fingers together. Oikawa’s thumb rubbed circles on the back of his hand as they drove back to his apartment, ready to curl up together for some cuddles.

Yeah - Iwaizumi was pretty sure that this year was going to be great.

So far, it had sure started on a high note. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been patient during my hiatus! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new arc! ♥♥


	89. The Obligatory Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speaks for itself!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm sorry this is late! On Friday I was basically handed new classes and now I'm trying to figure out how to teach grade 6 so it's been an interesting ride so far!~~

There was something about being happy that made Iwaizumi feel… uneasy.

The happiness he felt was real. It was heart-breakingly, soul-baringly, stupidly real. He honestly couldn’t  _ believe _ how happy he felt, because it was sort of an unusual feeling for him. Despite all the shit that had happened with his family, he still felt amazing.

Oikawa made him happy.  _ Really _ happy. In a way he wasn’t sure he’d ever get to be with someone. It didn’t matter what they were doing; sometimes they didn’t even talk, but instead just shared the same space, and that in of itself was enjoyable.

It wasn’t like his only happiness came from Oikawa, of course, but he was the one who gave him a gentle nudge in that direction.

Okay.

Well.

Not so much a nudge, more so a heaving push, but the sentiment was still there.

However, he couldn’t help himself from feeling a bit on edge.

Rather, it was like there was something clawing away at him inside, something whispering things in his ear.

_ Do you really deserve to be happy? _

_ You’d better enjoy this while it lasts! _

_ You don’t think this is real, do you? _

He really didn’t like thinking those thoughts, but some days they were harder to get rid of than others.

Sometimes they kept him awake; such was the case the morning after their adventure in the snow - or, what Iwaizumi was now calling it, the  _ Insanely Scarring, Don’t Trust Oikawa To Plan Outings, Okay I Guess It Was Okay Until The End Date. _

The name definitely still needed a bit of work. 

He wasn’t sure why he was awake. He’d slept pretty well; they hadn’t stayed up late, deciding to turn in after a movie. No dreams that he could remember.

He was on his back, as he often slept, so he turned over to get a look at Oikawa.

...Or, rather, he got a good luck at his mess of brown hair peeking out from underneath the blankets. Perpetually cold, he of course hogged them. While they often went to sleep cuddling it was rare for them to wake up the same way; Oikawa moved too much in his sleep for that to be the case.

Iwaizumi squinted, taking a look at the clock on the other side of the room. The time read 6:34. It was still pretty early, but his thoughts were too loud to let him sleep so he decided to focus instead on Oikawa. 

He propped himself up on his elbows, fingers gingerly brushing some hair away from Oikawa’s face. He was careful not to wake him, but got a good look at his face; he looked perfectly relaxed. Lips parted ever so slightly, eyelids fluttering weakly, suggesting he was having some sort of dream. His fists were curled up into tight little balls; he was breathing a little on the heavy side, so Iwaizumi wondered if he might be having a bad dream.

So he leaned in a little closer, fingers tucking a strand of hair behind Oikawa’s ear. He was careful not to wake him. They have to be back at work in just a few days, so he was sure that Oikawa would be savoring all the sleeping he had left until then.

The more he focused on his life - their life - the less the thoughts bothered him. So he indulged himself. 

He shifted a little closer until Oikawa was pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing just lightly to get him in closer; Oikawa didn’t wake up, but he did snuggle in closer. He pressed his nose against Iwaizumi’s chest, fists uncurling from the blanket as he did so.

A yawn, and, “Nh.. Hajime?” His voice was quiet, barely audible, clearly still half-asleep.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but grin. This soft, vulnerable side of Oikawa was just his and he liked it that way. “Shhh,” he hushed, kissing the top of his head. “It’s early.”

Oikawa hummed in response, rubbing his face against Iwaizumi’s chest. He heaved a sigh but didn’t open his eyes. “M’kay.”

With the haze of morning, Iwaizumi allowed himself to appreciate this moment for what it was - and Oikawa for who he is. His hands traced along the exposed skin of Oikawa’s back, slowly mapping out all the dips and curves there. He let his hands wander, sliding down to the soft, sweet plump skin of his ass, giving it the tiniest of squeezes.

The man in his arms grunted, snuggling a little closer, but giving no indication that he was actually awake.

So Iwaizumi continued; slowly, because they had no reason to rush, but he let his hands wander. He laid his palms flat on his exposed skin, sliding down to the sharp jut of his hips; with Oikawa on his side, pressed into Iwaizumi, he  _ just barely _ had the right angle to follow that curve that he loved so much.

He reached the end, his destination, far too quickly; his fingers danced across the base of Oikawa’s still-clothed cock, already half-hard from the sensual touches.

Oikawa’s breath hitched when Iwaizumi wrapped his fingers around his dick, squeezing with light pressure. He remained still, while Iwaizumi lazily jacked him off, hand moving slow between their bodies.

He smirked when Oikawa let out a tiny moan. He loved drawing these sounds out of him. Unadulterated like this he was so sexy, so sensual, and his hot breath against Iwaizumi’s chest was making his own dick ache.

He let his free hand run through Oikawa’s hair, pressing into all of his sweet spots. He touched the back of his neck, just below his shoulder blades, running across his ribs-

“ _ Ah, _ ” Oikawa groaned, eyes fluttering open, “ _ Hajime _ .”

Iwaizumi increased his pace, pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. “Good morning.”

Another groan, and, “fuck, please,  _ ah, _ more-”

“That’s not a very nice good morning greeting.” Iwaizumi chuckled, enjoying teasing Oikawa so early in the morning.”

“ _ Good morning, _ ” he grunted in response, clearly holding himself back. He tilted his head up to ask for a kiss; Iwaizumi gave him one, morning breath be damned. 

They kissed, slow and lazily, knowing that their vacation bliss wouldn’t last nearly long enough.

Oikawa whined and dug his fingernails into Iwaizumi’s back when his hand sped up, thumb brushing over the sensitive tip. Iwaizumi broke their kiss, grinning, before he dipped his face a little to pepper kisses down his face, all the way down his neck. He teased with his teeth, nibbling at the base of his neck before biting down just below his collarbone.

“Fuck,” he groaned, shivering; his trembling and shifting had caused the blankets to slide down his body, leaving his entire top half completely naked and exposed.

Not that Iwaizumi minded. Rather, that just gave him all the access he needed to create a little space between their bodies and let his tongue, teeth and lips trail across his chest. 

Too consumed with the pleasure of being jacked off, Oikawa just laid back and let Iwaizumi do the work. He keened as he came, broken whimpers of Iwaizumi’s name on his tongue, clinging to him almost desperately; the sight was so erotic, Iwaizumi probably could have come completely untouched.

But, well, where’s the fun in that?

Instead, he pressed soft kisses to Oikawa’s face, rocking him through his orgasm gently. When his boyfriend slumped, clearly spent, Iwaizumi grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Flip over,” he instructed as soon as their lips parted, breathing heavy.

Oikawa didn’t question him and the submissive gesture war far more appealing than it should have been. He rolled over, moving so that his back was facing Iwaizumi, chest still heaving from the intensity of his orgasm. Shivering from the cold, he hummed appreciatively when Iwaizumi pulled the blanket up over their bodies, trapping him in tight 

Iwaizumi didn’t waste much time; he moved in close, his arm curling around Oikawa’s waist to hold him in place. His free hand finally gave in, stroking his cock with a few long, slow strokes, just enough to get himself adequately lubricated with pre-cum.

He pressed his dick between Oikawa’s thighs, listening to his breathing increase; “Hold still,” he whispered, teeth nibbling the skin on his neck 

His boyfriend swallowed before nodding, his fingers twining with Iwaizumi’s. “ _ Hajime _ ,” he whimpered.

Fucking whimpered.

What sort of self control was Iwaizumi expected to have?

So he let his self control dissipate and thrust his cock right between Oikawa’s lithe thighs.

He gasped, groaning a little when the sensitive tip of his cock slid tightly through the space there. It felt good - it honestly didn’t even matter how he got to have Oikawa as every way was so enjoyable.

His breathing increased rapidly; Oikawa flexed his muscles, giggling at the gasp that got him from Iwaizumi.

A groan, and, a warning. “ _ Tooru _ .”

A snicker. “Hajime?”

“Don’t-” he gasped, thrusting his cock fluidly between those thighs, “don’t fucking tease me.”

The response he got was Oikawa flexing his muscles again, tightening around Iwaizumi’s cock; Iwaizumi muttered a whimpered  _ fuck _ under his breath, pleasure pooling quickly in the pit of his stomach. 

Coherent words left him, as they often did when having sex with Oikawa. Did this count as making love? He wasn’t really sure but he wasn’t in the frame of mind to think about it. All he could do was thrust his hips, fingers digging into Oikawa’s sides.

He closed his eyes and bit his lips, grunting out a soft, “‘m gonna cum,” face completely buried against Oikawa’s back. 

A hum of approval from Oikawa and a whispered “Come for me then, Hajime,” were all it took.

And that’s what she wrote, folks. 

It wasn’t an earth-shattering orgasm, but there was something so incredibly intimate about the early morning sex; still hazy from sleep, content from the rest and drawn to each other. It might have been Iwaizumi’s favourite time to have sex, really.

He muffled himself using Oikawa’s back, hips stuttering as he came all over the sheets and Oikawa’s legs. He trembled, whimpers escaping his throat when Oikawa flexed his muscles over Iwaizumi’s now over-sensitive cock.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal, and their bodies cooled from the heat of the sex. Oikawa huffed a small laugh, muttering, “Good morning to you, too, babe.”

Iwaizumi grimaced. “Please no, that pet name reminds me too much of Koutarou.” He reached over Oikawa to grab at some tissues on the nightstand, cleaning off his skin as best as he could. “Sorry, we’re gonna have to do laundry today.”

“”S fine,” Oikawa yawned, turning over to cuddle into Iwaizumi. “Later. For now we need to figure out this pet name business.”

“Really? We can’t just lay in peace?”

“With me?” A snort. “Never.”

“Alright. Let me have ‘em.”

Oikawa smiled, arms snaking around Iwaizumi’s waist, head burying in the crook of his neck. “Honey?”

“What are you, an 80 year old grandmother?”

“Sweetie?”

“No.”

“Handsome?”

Iwaizumi snorted, brushing some hair from Oikawa’s forehead before kissing him there. “Can’t we just go with Hajime?”

“Fine, fine, I concede.” Oikawa smirked, “for now. I’ll think up something really good.”

Silence enveloped them and Iwaizumi allowed himself to close his eyes again. Sleep was precious, and naps were even  _ more _ precious, so he wanted to indulge himself-

“Honeybear?”

“I’m leaving this bed.”

Oikawa clung to him desperately, “No, love, I’m sorry!”

Iwaizumi grimaced, but settled back down in bed. He neglected to mention that he didn’t think that pet name was that bad, actually. He might have sort of liked it.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I missed last week! I was really not feeling well, and with work, all of my awake energy was being dedicated to not fainting at work :')

"But _Hajime_."

Oikawa looked over at Hajime, shifting his body slightly so that they were exactly face-to-face. They were curled up in bed, still only half-dressed as they hadn't gotten the energy to get up for more than a glass of water as of yet. He loved mornings like this, lazily cuddling under the blankets, fighting off the cold winter winds. The fact that he got to snuggle up to Iwaizumi was probably the best thing about it, though.

"But _Tooru_."

Iwaizumi smirked, his fingers trailing up Oikawa's arm. Each touch sent shivers up Oikawa's spine in the most pleasant way.

"N-no, you can't say my name like that!" Oikawa pouted, putting a hands on his hip, failing miserably at looking authentic. He was not going to give in, not going to let Iwaizumi win like always, he just had to ask and Oikawa would-

"Like what, Tooru?" Iwaizumi drawled easily, gently, deeply.

"Like-like with your voice, like that!" Oikawa waved his hands around exasperatedly, desperately trying to communicate his struggles and failing. He tried to resist the giggles that threatened to overwhelm him - they came so easily while curled up in bed like they were - because that definitely wouldn't make Iwaizumi take him seriously.

"Then stop arguing with me."

"B-but-"

" _Tooru_ -"

"Fine, fine!"

Iwaizumi grinned. Oikawa, on the other hand, sighed, defeated. It seemed as though whatever Iwaizumi asked for he got - which wasn't really a problem, but that wasn't going to stop him from making a show of it.

It worked, too. Iwaizumi pulled him in for some cuddles, nuzzling their noses together. "I know you want to go to hang out with all of our friends on what will probably be our last shot to do so until our next long break."

Oikawa huffed in response.

"I know you've been dying to discuss the newest season of _Once Upon A Time_ now that they put it on Netflix and you binge watched it." Iwaizumi grinned, pressing a kiss to Oikawa's forehead. "I _know_ you want to eat some of Suga's cookies that you've been whining about for the past week." Another kiss to the tip of his nose, "and I _know_ that you really want to stop Ryuu's bragging and beat him once and for all at Clue."

Laughter fell from his lips and he nudged Iwaizumi away, "Okay, okay! Fine, fine, fine, you've got me!"

"Mhm." He pulled Oikawa in, fingers wrapped around his chin to bring his face in close. He kissed him tenderly, sweet and slow. "I can surely make it worth your while, too."

"Oh?" Oikawa pressed in closer, warm body firm against Iwaizumi's. "Please, do tell me more."

"Well..."

* * *

 Despite the length of their friendship, Iwaizumi had actually not spent that much time at the home of Kuroo, Bokuto, Tsukishima and Akaashi.

The Bokuto-Kuroo-Tsukishima-Akaashi household?

No, too long...

The BoKuTsuAka household? That didn't really fall off the tongue very well, but it would have to do for his purposes.

Nevertheless, it did seem like a good place for the four of them. It was big, but not too big; there was a small backyard where Bokuto and Kuroo could get out all of their spare energy when Tsukishima and Akaashi no doubt needed a small break. It was decorated in the most odd way - lots of pieces thrown together that seemed like they didn't match on the surface, but upon closer inspection, told the story of their joined lives incredibly well. Everything was meticulously organized; from their series of framed sports pictures and posters to the alphabetically-arranged books in their bookcase and their series of gaming consoles tucked in their entertainment unit.

As Iwaizumi and Oikawa had gotten there a bit later than anticipated - due to Oikawa's, um, _needs_ , pretty much the entire group was already there. Kyoutani was arguing with Bokuto about which baseball team was going to win in the upcoming season, Nishinoya and Tanaka were plotting what was probably going to be another botched drinking game, Kuroo was following Akaashi around asking how much longer until the food was ready and everyone else was sprawled around the large open-concept first level. It was nice and spacious.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight?" Iwaizumi was a little nervous considering that he'd let Kuroo and Bokuto organize everything that they were going to do, and he had a feeling it was going to be a lot like a segment of _The Tonight Show._ He headed over to where Bokuto was sitting on the couch, taking a seat next to him.

"Well we had a _bunch of things ready_ -" Kuroo looked at Bokuto from across the room, sly grin on his face, "but-"

" _But_ ," Bokuto continued, "Kei and Keiji said we were probably being a little too ambitious."

Tsukishima snorted. He stepped into the room, leaning against the wall with an amused expression on his face.  "I think my exact words were _you're too old for that many drinking games."_

Kuroo threw a hand over his heart, looking offended. "I have _no clue_ what you're talking about."

"Don't you remember my birthday, when you insisted on trying out that _Game of Thrones_ drinking game?"

"Yeah!" Kuroo grinned, jumping down on the couch next to Bokuto and swinging his arm around his shoulder.

Akaashi coughed from the kitchen, pausing the conversation he was having with Oikawa. “I specifically remember how you sick you were the next day and that you insisted on whining about it the whole day.

“I felt awful!”

“Oh, I remember that!” Oikawa snickered, “You called me when they left for groceries to complain about how badly your head hurt. I do remember telling you that you should tone down that drinking game, but you weren’t having it.”

“If you don’t play it all the way, what’s the point?”

Bokuto threw up his palm for a crisp high-five with Kuroo. “I’m right there with you, man!”

“Thankfully you fell asleep early on and missed the worst of it.” Tsukishima laughed, shaking his head.

“Wow. My bros, my babes, my family - so cruel. So cruel. But I still love you.” Kuroo brushed it off, taking their teasing in stride, “This is all beside the point though, because we settled on a very manageable number of things to do.”

“But first-” Akaashi interrupted- “the food is ready.”

“Finally!”

No matter what they were doing, food was the universal call for everyone to abandon it and gather in the kitchen to pile some food on plates. Akaashi hadn’t gone fancy, just making a variety of finger foods, but he didn’t cook often and he was definitely quite skilled at it.

“Keiji!” Oikawa groaned happily after his second plate. “This is so good. Damn, I miss when we went to college together and I got to eat your cooking all the time. Are you sure there isn’t room for another in this house?”

Sugawara snorted, shaking his head, “To, you’re way too soft for any type of poly relationship. You like to be the center too much for it.”

“I agree,” Akaashi noted, teasingly.

“How about a live-in best friend? I could do your hair and help clean.”

“That I might take you up on. These two are _really_ messy.” Akaashi pointed a thumb behind him to where Tsukishima and Bokuto were engaged in a seemingly-deep conversation with Asahi and Sawamura on the merits of technology in the classroom.

“Tsukki and Kou?” Iwaizumi rubbed his chin, “I can definitely see that Kou is a little too scatterbrained to really care about a mess, but I’m surprised about Tsukki.”

“Oh yeah. He’s just too absorbed in whatever he’s doing to really mind it.” Akaashi shrugged, “It works, though. Tidying is mostly Tetsurou’s job anyway.”

“And I do it _fabulously_ , don’t I?” Kuroo grinned as he joined them, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Due to the amount of guests, it was impractical to think everyone was going to get a real seat, but there were lots of cushions to sit on in compromise. “Besides, I hate doing laundry, and Tsukki does it meticulously. My shirts are always wrinkle-free.”

“You guys are so disgustingly domestic.” Nishinoya laughed, finishing off his food. “It’s kinda sweet, I guess.”

“Awww! I know, we are so sweet, right?” Kuroo beamed proudly.

Akaashi just rolled his eyes, but he did smirk fondly.

It didn’t take too much longer before everyone was finished eating which allowed Bokuto to call everyone in for a much-needed start of drinking games.

* * *

 The night, of course, had to start with a drinking game. It was the easiest way to get everyone to loosen up and get a few drinks into them before they could start playing things with more humour and ridiculousness.

Nishinoya nearly spilled his drink, Tanaka laughed so hard he was literally rolling on the floor.

Asahi was actually fairly quiet and relaxed once he got a few drinks in him, and engaged easily into conversation with Sawamura.

Lev didn’t take much, but kept Kenma interested and engaged; watching them together was interesting, Iwaizumi found. Kenma even put away his phone in order to engage more with the others.

Kyoutani and Yahaba seemed to be happy together and Iwaizumi definitely saw Kyoutani smile more than once.

Sugawara gossiped with Akaashi, ignoring Kuroo’s attempts at figuring out what they were talking about. Bokuto and Oikawa did their usual _I can drink more than you can!_ Which just ended up with Tsukishima and Iwaizumi pulling them apart, laughing and insisting that they instead focus on some snacks.

Terushima enjoyed wholly watching the nonsense and laughing, shaking his head and cracking jokes wherever he could.

Iwaizumi was certain that Oikawa was happy with his choice of having them come out.

* * *

 Oikawa, Terushima, Yahaba and Tanaka on one team.

Kuroo, Asahi, Iwaizumi and Kenma on another team.

Kuroo started with the small round item, signaling their game of catchphrase, where your teammates had to guess the word you were trying to describe.

“Okay,” Kuroo grinned, “Ready?”

He pressed the button, signaling the start.

“Okay! Um, um, it’s above the sky!”

“Heaven?” Asahi guessed.

“No, like, actually. There’s not much up there. It’s pretty empty. Tooru likes it!”

“Outer space.” Iwaizumi got it, easily.

“Too easy!” Tanaka complained, taking it for his turn. “When you step really hard!”

“Clomp?”

“What? Tooru no you’re not a horse, when a _human_ does it!”

“Stamp?” Yahaba guessed.

“You are _so close_.”

“Stomp!” Terushima yelled loudly, cheering.

Asahi took it for his turn. “It’s an instrument that you play.”

Kuroo, “The drums?”

“No, it’s a wind instrument.”

A pause, and Iwaizumi’s, “a clarinet?”

“No, it’s like a more intense recorder.”

Kenma coughed. “A flute.”

“Right on!”

The timer began to tick faster, an indication that time was running out. Oikawa took it for his turn, “When you go out in the sun for a long time, you get this!”

“Sunstroke?”

“No, it’s a good thing!”

“Vitamin D.”

“Noo, it makes your skin darker.”

“Oh,” Tanaka grinned, “A suntan!”

Iwaizumi snatched it fast, time running out. “What does Jack climb up?”

Kenma blinked. “What?”

“In the children’s story, what does Jack climb up?”

“Oh!” Kuroo bounced. “A hill! With Jill!”

“No, not that one, the one where he fights a giant.”

“With the magical beans?”

“Yes!” Iwaizumi nodded, “What do the magic beans become?”

“A beanstalk,” Asahi supplemented.

They _just_ managed to get the answer in when time ran out, giving them the point.

Terushima got to start the next round. “Okay, it’s really easy to get lost in.”

“A big city?”

“No, this thing is made for people to get lost in. They’re really hard to get out of.” SIlence, so he added, “They make them out of corn or whatever apparently in some places?”

“A maze!” Oikawa bounced and high-fived Terushima.

Kenma took the piece too slow for Kuroo’s liking, who was egging him on to go faster. “When you’re building something, you use this as a guide.”

“Plans?”

“No.”

“Pictures?”

“No.”

Kuroo groaned, “More information, please!”

Kenma pondered. “Half of it’s name is a colour.”

“Red!”

“No.”

“Yellow!”

“No.”

“Orange!”

“No.”

Iwaizumi cut in, “Blue?”

“Yes.”

“It’s a blueprint!”

Kenma nodded, so Yahaba took it for his turn. “Oh, um, okay. He’s an actor.”

“Leonardo DiCaprio!”

“No Tooru not your favourite. He’s young… He started on the Disney channel… He was in those Sia music videos dancing…”

“Oh, what’s his name?” Terushima groaned, he _knew_ it. “Starts with an S.”

“ _Actual cannibal…_ ”

“Sean… no, Shia! Shia LaBoeuf!” Oikawa whooped as the timer ran out, giving their team a point.

Kuroo took the catchphrase to start the next of many rounds, ending in a long, drawn-out tie.

* * *

 “Kou, you cheater!” Iwaizumi nudged Bokuto with his elbow, sending his friend almost toppling over; yet his focus remained ever-strong as he directed his character on the screen, racing across the map in his tiny blue bassinet.

“I don’t cheat, I’m just good!”

“You pushed me first!”

Bokuto snorted, “Yeah, whatever you say, Hajime!”

The two were heavily engrossed in their match of _Mario Kart_ \- so much so that they forgot there were two other people racing along with them, and that they were gaining on them quickly.

Bokuto was in first place with his character baby Mario, zooming along quickly. Iwaizumi wasn’t far behind as Yoshi, followed by Kyoutani as Link and Sugawara as Peach.

It grew quiet, typical of the last lap, before Sugawara chuckled.

“I’ve got a present for you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto froze. “You _wouldn’t_.”

“Oh,” Suga affirmed, “I would.”

Bokuto shrieked as he heard it coming for him, the tell-tale _zoom_ of the blue shell that went directly for first place to knock them down. Thinking himself clever, he tried to break and get Iwaizumi in front of him.

“Oh no you don’t!” Iwaizumi braked, too, and the two bickered while their cars dipped between first and second place.

But they were close - too close - and the blue shell smacked Bokuto, hitting Iwaizumi by proxy. They were sent spinning right off the map and into the big blue sea, needing to be pulled out by a Koopa Paratroopa.

It gave Kyoutani exactly the time he needed to race in front of them, securing himself the win; Suga slipped in after him, leaving Iwaizumi and Bokuto to take up the rear.

Kyoutani nearly fell over with laughter. He and Suga shared a high five; “That was great. Let’s do it again!”

“Yeah!” Lev jumped up, “Last two losers give up their spots. Give ‘em up!” He reached forward, taking Bokuto’s controller, and passing Iwaizumi’s to Kenma.

* * *

 

Oikawa, after finishing another drink, headed to the kitchen to grab a refill for himself and Iwaizumi; he laughed when he walked in to see Kyoutani and Terushima arguing over which _X-Men_ character was the strongest.

“You can’t be serious, Professor Xavier is the best.” Terushima clicked his tongue.

“It wouldn’t take much to put a stop to his powers. Magneto just has to wear that helmet and he’s fine!” Kyoutani scoffed.

“Yeah, but he could read your mind and _know_ you were going for one, and then stop you.”

“How would he know he had to read your mind?”

“He’s Professor X! He would just know!”

Oikawa laughed, stepping in and grabbing himself a fresh drink. “I see this is a debate for the ages.” He couldn’t help but play along a little.

Kyoutani put up a pretty good argument, but eventually he had to concede that Professor X is, indeed, the strongest _X-Men_.

Once alone, Oikawa sipped his drink and shifted the conversation. “So, Teru, you had a good night on New Year’s, right?”

“Hm?” Terushima turned his gaze over, grinning. “Yeah, I didn’t get to tell you the whole story of what happened, did I?”

“No! And I’ve been dying to know!” Oikawa threw his hands up, “You told me you got on with some hot stranger and then we didn’t get a chance to talk in person since then!”

“It’s not really a story for text,” Terushima admitted, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter.

“So what’s his name?” Oikawa sat beside him, grabbing one of the snack bowls nearby; he offered some pretzels to Terushima, who grabbed a handful gratefully.

“Well, his name is Eita.” Terushima munched on the pretzels, “We sort of just hit it off, y’know?”

“Oh, I know,” he laughed. “So then you two spent the night together?”

Terushima hummed. “Yeah. We had to leave the next day, but we’ve been texting since.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” he grabbed a few more pretzels.

Oikawa groaned. “Please stop holding out on me and tell me _everything!_ ”

Terushima laughed, “Alright, alright, I just wanted to see you sweat a little…”

* * *

 

With the night getting longer and everyone thoroughly enjoying themselves, it only made sense to end it by kicking back with a movie.

“What do we want to watch?” Bokuto asked, yawning cutely. “I don’t really have a preference.”

“Why don’t we let Netflix pick for us?” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Seems easier.”

“Okay! But, we _have_ to watch it, no matter how much it disinterests us. Okay?” Leave it to Nishinoya to turn it into a game.

“Yes! I’m in!” Terushima took hold of the remote, guiding through the menu’s and opening up Netflix. “Alright, guys, what are we feeling today?”

The first options given to them were _A Walk to Remember_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ _Part 1._

“Harry Potter!” Tanaka called, joined by mutters of agreement from most of the room; the only two who were more interested in the other were Oikawa and Akaashi, who quickly got vetoed.

“Okay,” Terushima clicked on their choice, “Now these are our two options.” Netflix asked if they’d prefer _Zoolander_ or _Captain America Winter Soldier_.

“Captain America for sure,” Suga nodded. “Chris Evans is way prettier to look at for two hours.”

Kuroo agreed, despite Nishinoya and Tanaka wanting another re-watch of Zoolander, so they went with that choice.

The program moved, the clock spinning until it finally popped out a suggestion for them: _Deadpool._

“Perfect!” Nishinoya laughed, nudging Asahi with his foot. “I have been trying to get you watch this one!”

Yahaba laughed as he settled in on the couch, shamelessly curling up next to Kyoutani. “Who’s getting the snacks?”

Everyone froze, before frantically touching their noses.

Everyone except for Asahi who _always_ lost.

He sighed but got up anyways, Nishinoya tagging along after him to the kitchen to grab some bowls of popcorn, chips and some drinks. With a free spot on the couch, Oikawa hopped on, joined by Akaashi, who were already discussing their enjoyment of Ryan Reynolds.

Terushima cleared the spot next to them, and Iwaizumi made himself at home on the floor. Tanaka whooped excitedly as the credits began and he draped himself across an armchair.

Sawamura and Sugawara spread out on the floor, holding hands as they almost always were. Sawamura _loved_ these kinds of movies, laughing incessantly at all of the funny parts.

Kuroo and Bokuto wrestled for the last spot on the free armchair, finally deciding just to share it; the sight was pretty amusing as their limbs tangled together, trying in vain to fit on the small space.

Tsukishima sighed but smiled amusedly, the affection clear on his face. Even he couldn’t hide that.

No matter what they were doing, Iwaizumi relished in moments like these; laughter was easy, especially when joined with his friends. He was sure that he could take another year with friends like these around.

And when Oikawa reached over to grab his hand, tracing his knuckles as they watched? Even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. If I'm being perfectly honest with you, I've sort of lost a little motivation for this story. I think it's mainly because I finished everything I planned from the start - New Years was the last I'd planned - and I'm having a bit of difficulties figuring out what main plot lines to use and where to take the characters. If you have any thoughts, ideas, prompts, or anything, please drop them below! I really appreciate the support! :) 
> 
> Also, writing this reminded me how much I adore the OT4 and I need to write more just for them :')


	91. First Day Back

It was safe to say for every teacher, in every grade, the first day back after a vacation from school would be a shitshow.

It was a pretty well-expected and well-accepted fact, so Oikawa wasn’t in the slightest bit surprised that his first day back was like jumping into the firey pits of hell and getting caught in at least one of the circles of hell.

The students were energetic and uninterested in listening. Honestly, it was a bit like the Men in Black had wiped their brains of everything they’d learned since before break. Typically, that just meant for a slow and steady start to get them back into it, to shake off the fuzz from their brains and get back into a learning mood.

But of course, Oikawa liked to stoke the fire. 

He purposely gave the students challenging work on their first day back. He wanted them to wake up and think, not try and make their way through the day in a zombie-like haze. This, of course, meant that he was in for a world of trouble.

In particular with one stubborn student of his, Hanamaki Takahiro.

The two were at your average Mexican standoff. Between them, Oikawa’s problem that needed to be solved for his senior physics class.

“I can’t do this, Oikawa-sensei.”

“Yes, you can. You answered almost the exact same question three weeks ago and answered it perfectly!”

“But I don’t remember!”

“Well,” Oikawa chuckled, “Then you’d better start thinking, right?”

Hanamaki huffed, clearly annoyed, but the hint of a challenged smirk appeared on his face, too. He wasn’t one to go down without a fight, and Oikawa knew that.

At the end of class he handed in his work, answer written in surprisingly neat cursive.

“Oikawa-sensei,” he questioned, “Say, is there any room on that volleyball team of yours?”

Little did Oikawa know just how big of a thorn that pink-haired student was going to be in his side.

* * *

 

Needless to say, Oikawa was glad for when his break arrived; he was able to hide out in the staff room, happily eating up the pasta that Terushima had given him from the cafeteria.

He checked his phone mindlessly; the staff room was quiet with disuse, so he felt grateful when the door opened and Sugawara walked in.

“Koushi-chan!” Oikawa smiled, “How’s it going?”

“Oh! Oh, it’s good, Tooru.” Sugawara smiled in that way of his.

That way of his that showed he was happy, but also  _ I’m hiding something _ . He was never good at keeping secrets.

Oikawa lifted a brow curiously. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Suga nodded and joined him at the table. He pulled out his own lunch, a home-packed sandwich and some vegetables. “What about you? Happy to be back?” 

He snorted, “Oh yes. You know my back-to-school ritual.”

“Yes, remind them that they are at your mercy with only occasionally mean spirited questions.”

He laughed, “They’re all questions they know how to do, Koushi! And besides - today is a challenge, but they always come back day two refreshed and mentally stimulated.”

“As long as they don’t come swinging, I guess it’s all good.” Suga laughed. “Teenagers can be very hormonal. I don’t particularly like pissing them off on purpose.”

“Sometimes it’s just for their own good!”

“Mhm,” Suga hummed, chuckling. He pulled out his phone and checked it. 

_ That _ was odd - Suga hardly used his phone, and never checked it while having a conversation with someone.

“Are you  _ sure _ that everything’s okay, Koushi?” Oikawa looked over, giving his friend a look of concern.

Suga looked back at him, but his expression was closed. Oikawa could read that easily. 

“Yes, I’m fine, Tooru.”

But was he?

* * *

 

There was room on the volleyball team.

_ Was. _

Once Iwaizumi saw Hanamaki play, he offered him a spot on the team.

His skills were pretty clear; he was seasoned at handling the ball and moving it through players. He was, in all honesty, a really great mix of skills. He could receive, spike, and coordinate with his teammates pretty well, despite the fact that he didn’t really know any of them.

It was odd that he hadn’t joined the team before.

The team was working on drills, their captain taking them through it for the most part. Oikawa and Iwaizumi supervised, the former working separately with Haru to continue to work on his setting.

“Hanamaki!” Iwaizumi called him over in the middle of practice, checking down at his clipboard where he was keeping a tally of the team’s progress. “Where have you been all year?”

Hanamaki shrugged, wiping some sweat from his forehead with his arm. “Dunno, just didn’t think that I would bother, since I’m a senior. I didn’t think it’d be fun anymore.”

“Not fun?”

“No,” Hanamaki nodded. “The coach from last year made things way too easy for us. It wasn’t even a challenge.”

“You like a good challenge, Hanamaki?”

He got a nod in response. Hanamaki looked over at Oikawa, who was fixing Haru’s posture yet again. “Yeah, well. I figured, if Oikawa-sensei was that challenging in class that he’s probably not gonna just let me sit on my ass.” He turned back, “and I’ve heard some good things about your coaching anyway.”

Iwaizumi lifted a brow. “Good things?”

Hanamaki hummed in response, not divulging anything more. “Yup. Can I go back now?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi nodded, watching him run off back into the game. He fit in rather seamlessly; he clearly knew the other third years, and the others were able to see that he was talented enough and respected him on that basis. 

As practice came to an end, Oikawa headed over to check on the progress of their students. 

“Everything okay, Iwa-chan?”

He nodded; “Yeah, more than okay. I just… I don’t know, I feel like there’s more that he isn’t letting on about.” A shrug followed, “I mean, it’s his business though. If he wants to join, by all means - it’ll be good preparation for the tournament coming up next month.”

“The spring tournament! Yes, I’m so excited, aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi nodded, calling all of their students over. They came before heading to change, sitting down on the wooden floors. Iwaizumi and Oikawa joined them, the latter choosing to stretch out his legs to get a good position for his knee.

“So you all know what’s coming up in one month, right?”

The team nodded pretty unanimously. “It’s the spring tournament, right?” Sousuke wa the first to speak.

“That’s right. It’s going to be tough. You’re going to be playing with a lot of the teams you practiced with at our last training camp, but they’re going to be better than before - just like you. But more than that, there will be new teams in the mix, too.”  Iwaizumi looked down at his clipboard, checking his notes. “There will be a total of thirty-two teams participating. In the next two weeks they’ll announce the first games, but I want us to continue working like we are. You’re all improving - keep focused and keep practicing.”

He turned to Oikawa, who took his turn to speak. “You guys are like a different team from when I first came around. Just don’t forget, that this is a team sport. What you do affects your team. So don’t work too hard…” he cleared his throat, “and we can make it.”

“All right, dismissed!”

The students began to file out until all that was left was Oikawa and Iwaizumi, putting away the last of their things. 

“ _ Hajime _ ,” Oikawa grinned, pointing to the window, “look, look, it’s snowing!”

Iwaizumi walked up to the door and threw it open, coat be damned.

It was. 

Not heavily, just small snowflakes gently falling from the sky, but it was beautiful nonetheless. With the darkness settling overhead, the soft light of the moon illuminated the snow wonderfully.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi muttered. “It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it? I’ve always loved snow. It’s just so.. Calming, I guess.” Oikawa slung his bag over his shoulder, holding out a hand. “Wanna go get our coats and walk home together in it?”

Walking home together holding hands wasn’t something that they normally did, and it meant that just anyone could see them. 

But Iwaizumi remembered his promise, his resolution for the year, and refused to stand in his own way anymore.

“Yeah,” he nodded, linking their fingers together. “I’d like that.”

They ambled back to the staff room, gathering up the remainder of their things. Most of the rest of the staff were gone by this point - the only two still sitting and chatting were Bokuto and Kyoutani.

Bokuto’s attention turned as soon as they walked in. “Hey! Good first day back?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Yeah, I did. How about you guys?”

The two nodded, and Bokuto grinned. “Yeah! Day one was awesome! Day two is only going to get better!”

Oikawa laughed, “I love your optimism, Kou-chan.”

Kyoutani snorted, leaning back in his chair. “Well, it’s gotta go up for you, Oikawa. I heard that you like to torture kids on their first day back.”

“ _ Challenge! _ ”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Oikawa pouted, adorably, until Iwaizumi quelled him by draping his scarf around his shoulders. It was Oikawa’s favourite to steal and the gesture itself was enough to quiet him. He just wrapped the scarf up, snuggling into the soft red fabric. 

“Koutarou, don’t forget, tomorrow at five.” Iwaizumi pointed at him, getting his attention. “Gym.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll send him a reminder.” Kyoutani nodded as they’d been over this a lot. Usually Kuroo would remind Bokuto, but he had promised himself to Akaashi’s mercy for the evening. 

“I’m not that forgetful!”

“Kou-chan,” Oikawa piped up, “Once in college you literally forgot your dorm number. You called me because you were lost.”

“Tooru-”

“You’d already lived there a full year!” 

Bokuto paled. “Yeah, fine, okay, okay! Thanks. See you tomorrow!”

They waved off their friends and headed back out of the school. It was darker now, which was nice; the light reflected off the snow brilliantly.

Oikawa didn’t push, waiting until Iwaizumi was comfortable enough to reach over and grab his hand. The weight in his palm felt so warm and comforting; it was just  _ right _ . He grinned, lenaing in close so that their shoulders were pressed together.

“This is gonna be a good year, right Hajime?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to make sure of it.”

The plans were already forming in his head, but Oikawa was going to have to wait a little longer to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big announcements incoming everyone!
> 
> Firstly, you may have noticed - Beam Me Up now has an end! I have planned out the last 9 chapters so they will be coming out weekly. I haven't picked a day of the week yet, but I'm thinking possibly on Fridays to match up with the new episodes? :) 
> 
> Secondly, I am going to be making a change to the story. This is something I've been thinking about for a while and decided to just do because I don't think it fits in the story. I am going to be removing the part where, after Oikawa says I love you, Iwaizumi says it back. I just never really felt it fit - they later have a talk about it being okay for Oikawa to say it if Iwaizumi isn't ready, so I'm just going to remove it altogether. Aside from that, I will be going back to edit previous chapters, but I'm not changing any details (just fixing the writing itself!) So you may see some title changes and such. If I make any large changes though, I will definitely make a note about it.
> 
> Thank you for your support! It means the world to me! I cannot believe how long this story is - I really hope you enjoy the last arc! Thank you for taking this journey with me!


	92. Back In The Routine

Iwaizumi fell back into his typical routine in the next few weeks.

That was the nice thing about teaching - routine was always key. The students thrived on it, as did the teachers, and it was never hard to get back into it after a break. After that first week of absent-mindedness from everyone, Iwaizumi was back into the grind of it.

He’d get up, plan, go to work, go home, and plan some more. He loved his job, but it took a lot of time out of his day.

It was strangely okay, though, because it was the same thing for Oikawa.

After another grueling Monday, Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to collapse back in his apartment for the entire evening. He was hungry, sure, but the thought of sleep was much more enticing than standing over a hot stove.

As he prepared his things to leave, there was a knock at the door, and a familiar face popped in, bedhead and all.

“Hajime?” Kuroo stepped in, a grin on his face; he pulled a hand from behind his back, holding up a brown paper bag. “You hungry?”

Iwaizumi was pretty sure he could hear the chorus of angels at the sight of that take-out bag. “Starving.”

“Good, ‘cause I definitely got too much.” Kuroo laughed and stepped in. He grabbed a chair from against the wall, pulling it up towards Iwaizumi’s desk. After sitting down he started to go through the contents of the bag, pulling out burgers and fries.

They smelled _heavenly_ and Iwaizumi didn’t waste any time dropping back into his chair, swiveling around and picking a burger from the stack.

“The ones with stripes on top are teriyaki,” Kuroo noted, as he picked up a burger that had no markings on it. “The rest are plain cheeseburgers.”

“You trying to feed an army or something?”

Kuroo snorted. “Nah, but I was really hungry and bet you were too.” He opened his burger, “Did they make our lunches shorter or something? I swear I never get enough time to scarf down my sandwich, let alone get something hot from the cafeteria.”

“I hear ya.” Iwaizumi bit into the burger; the teriyaki flavour seeped through wonderfully, and it felt like seconds before he was holding nothing but the empty wrapper.

Kuroo grabbed a few fries, dunking them in some ketchup; he danced around some small talk, but Iwaizumi could tell something was up.

“Everything okay, Tetsu?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, it’s all probably fine. Just Tsukki has been acting a little bit off, you know?”

“Off?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo munched on a fry, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, it’s probably nothing, you know? But I feel like something’s wrong and he might not open up to us about it.”

“You guys have been together for a long time now, right?”

A nod and a smile. “Yeah. I can’t believe it some days.” Kuroo laughed, “I’m pretty damn lucky.”

“You are. I mean, have you seen Keiji?” Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Ten out of ten, man.”

“You’re lucky I’m not a jealous man, Hajime.”

“You aren’t? So then you wouldn’t mind if I say that I’d like to-”

“Okay!” Kuroo laughed, “Okay, you got me. But damn, I know right? Who gave him the right to be so damn pretty? God was showing off when he made him.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “I’m sure it will all be okay, Tetsu.”

“I just hope he doesn’t get overwhelmed and do something stupid, you know? He’s done that before. Kind of retreat into himself when shit gets tough.” He shrugged, “I just hope that doesn’t happen.”

Iwaizumi nodded, squeezing his arm comfortingly. He didn’t know Tsukishima that well and he didn’t want to press, so he made a mental note to ask Oikawa about it later.

“Well no matter what happens, I know he loves you. It’s so obvious.”

Kuroo lit up at that. “It is?”

That did the trick. “It sure is.”

He snickered, looking visibly relaxed. Kuroo grabbed another burger and they continued eating, conversation flowing much easier after that.

“So Hajime, I have an important question I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Iwaizumi looked up from his fries, quirking a brow. “Shoot.”

Kuroo had finished the last of his burger, and looked up seriously at Iwaizumi.

“When I die…”

Iwaizumi paused, eyes searching Kuroo’s face for an explanation when silence enveloped them.

“Can you promise to delete my browser history? I really don’t want my boyfriends knowing that I’ve watched every season of _My Little Pony_ , okay?”

* * *

 

It had gotten significantly late by the time that Kuroo and Iwaizumi finished talking; Bokuto came in to pry Kuroo away before he fell asleep at the school.

Iwaizumi contemplated walking back to his apartment.

But then he remembered that Oikawa was a really good boyfriend and that he probably wouldn’t mind coming to pick him up, so he called him.

The phone rang three times before Oikawa picked up. “Iwa-chan!” There was a small laugh on the other end of the phone. “What’s up?”

“I’m just about to leave work,” he said, shrugging on his jacket. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind giving me a ride.”

“Oh sure! I had to go grab some groceries anyway so I’m out.” There was movement on the other end of the line; Oikawa was probably walking somewhere. “Main entrance?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded. “Thank you, Tooru.”

“Anything for you, love,” Oikawa said, naturally, a little cheekily. “I’ll see you soon!”

Fifteen minutes later they were back at Oikawa’s place. They had been spending so much time at each other’s places by now that it was natural - and besides, their cats seemed to like being in each other’s company.

Iwaizumi dropped himself down on the couch as soon as they stepped in, while Oikawa went to put away his groceries.

“Are you hungry, Hajime?”

“No, I ate already,” Iwaizumi mumbled, pulling off his sweatshirt. “Kuroo brought some burgers.”

“Oh, that sounds good.” There was some banging, “I’m gonna heat up something for me, then. Throw something on the tv if you want.”

Iwaizumi nodded, grabbing the remote. He turned on the television and started surfing through the channels. Nothing on live tv caught his interest, so he headed instead over to pick a movie on Netflix. It was a nice fallback to have; even better was the list of good movies Oikawa kept on his list, ready for an evening when neither of them were interested in picking something out.

He picked a movie he hadn’t seen yet - something that won an award, he was pretty sure - and dropped the remote on the coffee table. He sighed, sinking further into the couch. All of his exhaustion was creeping up on him and he was strangely comfortable despite the fact that he wasn’t in bed.

The movie started up but Iwaizumi wasn’t really paying very much attention. It was nothing more than gentle, calming background noise, while he drifted between awake and asleep.

Oikawa stepped into the room and laughed. He had changed and was now wearing one of Iwaizumi’s big gray sweaters and a pair of boxers; he looked comfortable and cozy. He brought in a bowl of something steaming hot and a mug in his other hand.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa snickered, stepping further into the room, “You should go to bed if you’re that tired.”

“‘M fine,” Iwaizumi assured. He couldn’t hide his yawn though. He sat up, running a hand through his hair and opening up some space for Oikawa to sit down; he joined him on the couch, putting the mug and the bowl down on the table.

Oikawa settled in, curling his legs up. “Come on,” he said, coaxing Iwaizumi closer. “You can use me as a pillow if you want.”

Iwaizumi thought about arguing but in the end, he went with it. He leaned back, cuddling up to Oikawa’s side. He buried his face against his side, breathing in the comforting smell of him.

“You’re working too hard, Hajime,” Oikawa noted. He started in on his soup, eating it up slowly while Iwaizumi relaxed into his embrace. “Have you been sleeping okay?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi sighed, “Just a long day. I’ll be okay… in the morning.”

“Okay,” Oikawa nodded, finishing up his soup. He put down his empty bowl and turned his attention to the tv. A free hand made its way to Iwaizumi’s hair, running his fingers through his dark hair in a soft, soothing motion.

“How is Tetsu-chan doing?” Oikawa asked, softly; knowing the conversation would relax him.

“Good.. he seems kinda worried about Tsukishima… he said he was acting kinda off. I didn’t wanna pry though.”

“Ah, yeah. Kei-chan kinda wigged out on him once before.” Oikawa sipped on his drink, “I wouldn’t worry about it, though. Whatever happens, I’m confident that they can handle it.”

“Me too…” Iwaizumi yawned, snuggling further into Oikawa’s side. He loved the way Oikawa stroked his hair - it was so calming and relaxing. “I just… I don’t want them to get hurt, you know?”

“I know.” Oikawa pursed his lips, leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi’s temple. “You worry too much, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, rubbing his face further on Oikawa. “Maybe.”

Oikawa went back to running his hands through his hair, fingertips brushing down his neck and to his shoulders.

“It seems like lots is going on and the year has only just started, huh?” Oikawa smiled; he just hoped that these things turned out for the best. He was pretty confident they would.

Iwaizumi’s breathing turned slow and calm next to him, signaling sleep. Oikawa grinned, reaching down and pulling him a little closer until Iwaizumi was snuggled up on his lap, expression open and relaxed.

Oikawa flipped through the channels on the tv absentmindedly, but nothing was really catching his eye. He perused through a couple of documentaries on Netflix but it was his phone vibrating that caught his attention. Curiously, he picked it up.

 **Suga:** Daichi dropped his phone in the bathtub again

 **Suga:** Does anyone have a spare they could lend him for a few days until he gets his in?

 **Ryu:** AGAIN?! Ffs why is he still bringing his phone in the tub

 **Ryu:** like at least put it in a plastic bag like come on

 **Suga:** He says he likes to read in there

 **Koutarou:** read? wth is he readin in the tub

 **Keiji:** he’s pretty big into light novels, right? I think he said he had some of those on there

 **Suga:** yeah, but i’ve walked in on him too many times watching videos of cute animals and crying to be convinced of that

 **Koutarou:** I KNEW HE LIKED THOSE VIDS I SENT HIM

 **Koutarou:** HE PRETENDED TO BE ANNOYED but i knew…

 **Yuu:** lmao

 **Tooru:** did you send him that one of the baby monkey riding backwards on a pig?? that one is my favourite!

 **Koutarou:** oooh, NO! THAT ONE IS NEXT!

 **Yuu:** baby monkey riding backwards on a pig?

 **Tooru:** HAVE YOU NOT SEEN IT?

 **Yuu** : don’t think so

 **Koutarou:** this is LIFE CHANGING

 **Koutarou:** i’m lowkey pretty sure that this is what tooru and i built our friendship on. like we were p chill and all that but this video just like, brought us together in such a new way

 **Tsukki:** many men might be jealous of that

 **Tsukki:** but not me.

 **Koutarou:** cuz i love you kei <3

 **Yuu:** omg bro you’re so gay

 **Tooru:** yuu i literally saw you making out with your boyfriend two hours ago i think you need to check your privilege

 **Koutarou:** GET REKT

 **Tsukki:** Kou you need to stop with that

 **Tsukki:** if I hear get rekt one more time coming from your mouth I swear to God I am going to beat you

 **Keiji:** I support this

 **Koutarou:** savage. i respect that

 **Suga:** as entertaining as this is, does anyone have a spare old phone to lend daichi?

 **Tsukki:** what phone did he have before?

 **Suga:** a blackberry.

 **Suga:** i know.

 **Keiji:** i’ve got an older samsung that he can have

 **Koutarou:** noooo way he doesnt want that crap, i have an old iphone lying around im sure of it

 **Tsukki:** nobody wants your trash iphones kou

 **Tetsu:** hey! I am here to defend kou in this matter

 **Yuu:** i’m with keiji and tsukki. VIVA LA SAMSUNG

 **Ryu:** STICK IT TO THE MAN, say fuck you to paying for the brand name!!

 **Tooru:** ryu you have a mac

 **Ryu:** SHUT UP TOORU

 **Yuu:** DON’T BE A POSER RYU YOU’RE EITHER IN OR YOU’RE OUT

 **Asahi:** is this really such a big deal?

 **Tetsu:** YES

 **Asahi:** alright then

 **Keiji:** kou talking to iphone users is literally like talking to a brick wall. you don’t listen to reason

 **Koutarou:** you just don’t understand how innovative the iphone 7 is! It’s so new and shiny and easy to use

 **Keiji:** so is mine and i didn’t have to scalp a kidney to afford it

 **Tetsu:** well at least mine isn’t in danger of exploding

 **Koutarou:** OH SHIT SHOTS FUCKING FIRED

 **Tsukki:** don’t you _dare_ say it koutarou

 **Tooru:** suga just come over tomorrow morning, I will give you my old phone ♥

 **Koutarou:** BUT IT’S NOT AN IPHONE

 **Tooru:** daichi could barely work his ancient blackberry, i think an iphone will cause him to spontaneously combust

 **Suga:** yes and i want my husband rare, not extra crispy

 **Koutarou:** awwwwww

 **Koutarou:** #relationshipgoals

 **Tetsu:** find a man who doesn’t want you extra crispy

 **Tsukki:** you may have to keep looking then.

 **Koutarou:** TSUKKI!

Oikawa laughed, turning his phone off for the time being. It was getting late and they had to be up pretty early for work. He was not just going to let himself sleep on the couch though - no, that would surely bring on bad neck pain for the whole day.

“Hajime,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Time to go to bed, love.” Iwaizumi let out a soft sigh, contented, and nodded. Oikawa helped him up, heading right for the bedroom where they could curl up together under the warm blankets.

"Goodnight, Hajime," Oikawa whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you." 

Iwaizumi slept very well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with this chapter! I had a small family emergency and spent the last few days out of town, without my laptop, so I couldn't post this on Friday like I wanted to. This week's chapter will still be out on time though so you'll be getting two updates this week!


	93. Snow Day

Although Iwaizumi would deny it to the ends of the earth, there were few things that he liked better than getting to wake up next to Oikawa.

Yeah, it was cheesy as hell - sue him - but there was just something that made him shiver, about getting to roll over and seeing a sleeping Oikawa first thing in the morning. No annoying rousing by the sunlight, no alarm clock setting him off edge first thing in the morning - just Oikawa’s peaceful face and his cute bedhead.

Oikawa might have hated it, but Iwaizumi loved it. His hair became so unruly in the mornings. It was clear that he moved around a lot in his sleep, with some sections sticking up randomly, others stuck down against his head; it became incredibly wispy and it was  _ so _ soft to the touch. 

Slinking over a little closer, Iwaizumi let his hands rest on Oikawa’s sides. Oikawa was wearing just a t-shirt and boxers; despite the cold weather, when the two shared a bed they kept each other warm so he ditched his usual warm winter pyjamas. This allowed Iwaizumi to feel his warmth through the clothes. Not wanting to wake him up yet, he slid his hand up his back gently, just barely making contact with his body. His fingertips tickled Oikawa’s neck before arriving at their destination and tangling themselves in Oikawa’s hair.

His brown hair, which despite being often marred with product, was always soft in the mornings after having been washed out the night before. Iwaizumi took his time, running his hands through his soft hair. He watched the way Oikawa squirmed closer, instinctively searching for warmth. He loved the way Oikawa let out a contented sigh before slowly, gently, opening his eyes.

“Mh, Hajime,” he mumbled, mouth forming into a yawn. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning forward to nuzzle the top of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa let out a slow, soft breath. “This is a nice way to wake up.”

“Is it?”

“Mhm,” he responded, pressing forward to rub his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, “I can only think of one thing that’d be better.”

“And what would that be?”

A chuckle, and, “your hands on my dick… or yours up by ass, I’m not really picky.”

Iwaizumi snorted, pulling back from Oikawa; he shoved him hard enough for him to fall right off the bed, landing on the carpet with an exaggerated whine.

“How about that for a wake-up call?” Iwaizumi smirked, rolling himself out of bed while Oikawa scrambled to his feet.

“So mean, Hajime! It’s not my fault it feels so good-”

“Hey, come look outside.” Iwaizumi stopped where he was, standing in front of the window; he pulled the curtains back a little further, waiting while Oikawa stumbled over towards him.

“What is it?”

“Just  _ look _ ,” Iwaizumi urged, turning just enough to slide his palm against Oikawa’s and give his arm a good tug. Oikawa held onto him and nearly tripped over, whining and grumbling until he lifted his head enough to look.

“Snow?” Oikawa blinked, squinting. 

“Oh, right, hang on.” Iwaizumi turned back to their bed and retrieved Oikawa’s glasses. He returned, a hand guiding Oikawa’s face closer to his so that he could gently put on his glasses. Once satisfied he could see Iwaizumi turned him back, nodding at the window.

Oikawa’s expression brightened. “Snow!” He laughed, “oh my gosh, so much snow!” Looking out the window, it was clear they’d had a huge snowfall overnight. Snow blanketed the roads, sidewalks, yards - even the cars he could see from his window were all covered in white. “ _ Hajime! _ ” Oikawa squealed, turning to face him with a grin on his face. 

Iwaizumi smiled in return, looping his arms around Oikawa’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the side of his face, “You like snow, I take it.”

“ _ Like _ ?!” Oikawa wiggled happily, snuggling back into Iwaizumi for a moment before pulling away to head to his closet. “I love snow! We would only get a few really good snowfalls back at home and they were always my favourite… Making snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights… everything about it is just so fun!” Oikawa started to strip. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the laundry basket while he rummaged through his closet. 

Iwaizumi sat back on the bed and watched while Oikawa rambled on, oblivious to Iwaizumi’s fond gaze on him. 

“When I was a kid, sometimes my mom would let us stay home on really good snow days. We’d bake and drink hot chocolate and she’d take us sledding. It was always really fun,” he laughed, pulling out a fluffy blue sweater. He tossed it over his head, back on the bed; it narrowly missed Iwaizumi, who chuckled. “How do you like this one?” Oikawa snagged a light gray sweater, turning to show it to Iwaizumi. It looked like it was probably a bit big on Oikawa, so it would probably fit Iwaizumi fine. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi nodded, watching as Oikawa walked over to hand him the sweater.

“What?”

“You’re cute when you get excited like that.”

With a laugh, Oikawa suppressed a blush. “You’ve gotta stop doing that,” he smiled, letting the sweater next to Iwaizumi.

“What?”

Oikawa pouted - and no, that did  _ not _ work on Iwaizumi, not even a little bit - and dropped himself down on Iwaizumi’s lap. He made himself comfortable, letting his weight rest on his legs. “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi snickered, looping his arms around Oikawa’s waist. He leaned back, pulling Oikawa with him, until he was flat on his back with Oikawa hovering over him. “But what if that was I was going for this whole time?”

“ _ Oh _ , well then, keep going.” Oikawa giggled; he leaned close, pecking Iwaizumi softly on the nose.

Iwaizumi smiled, brightly. “With pleasure,” he pressed on Oikawa’s back to pull him a little bit closer. “How about how beautiful you look wearing nothing but my boxers?”

Oikawa licked his lips. “ _Hajime_ ,” he whimpered, before closing the distance and pressing their lips together.

He’d happily tell him how beautiful he is a million times for just no reason, but the reward he got for it made everything a little sweeter.

* * *

 

By the time they’d managed to slip into clean clothes and get ready for work, Oikawa knew he’d have no time to fix his hair but strangely - he didn’t really care.

“How does it look, Hajime?” He was standing in front of his mirror, running his brush through his hair to get it at least all uniform. It was definitely still wispier than usual and more unruly, but he wasn’t sure if he minded it.

Iwaizumi stepped back into the bathroom; he finished brushing his teeth, rinsing off his toothbrush. “It doesn’t look like I just fucked the living daylights out of you,” he grinned, pressing a kiss to his head, “but I still really like it.”

Oikawa laughed, putting down his hairbrush. “Good enough.” He practically skipped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He threw together some food for lunch while Iwaizumi got ready, pouring some hot mugs of coffee.

When Iwaizumi walked into the kitchen, Oikawa was staring out of the window with a concerned look on his face. He sipped from his mug before turning to face Iwaizumi.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi picked up his mug, taking a nice big sip of the hot, sweet coffee.

“I just thought about this, but… we might have to dig my car out…” Oikawa turned back to the window. “We got more snow than I’d thought…”

“You got a shovel? I’ll go do it.”

“You’re being way too nice to me today, Hajime.” Oikawa grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “Are you about to tell me that you’re really into, like, My Little Pony or something, right?”

“No,” Iwaizumi snorted, nudging him with his shoulder. “I’m not Kuroo.” He took another sip of his coffee before putting it on the kitchen table while he went to put on his coat and gloves.

“Wait, what?” Oikawa laughed. “Seriously?”

“You didn’t hear it from me.” Iwaizumi put on his coat which would probably be warm enough, and grabbed his gloves. He slipped on his boots, and head outside after Oikawa handed him the shovel.

Stepping out into the cold air, Iwaizumi shivered; it was chill, but refreshing. The snow was deeper than expected, and he waded through it before getting to a spot where he could shovel with relative ease. It took him a few minutes to clear a path around Oikawa’s car - of course his building had a parking lot and not a garage, which meant no roof - but the rest of the lot was covered in snow. Iwaizumi frowned; it was looking pretty well-covered so maybe that meant…

“Hajime!” 

Iwaizumi turned; Oikawa was standing at the doors to his building, waving his arms frantically. “Hajime, it’s a snow day!” He squealed, dashing out the door; his coat wasn’t even done up all the way but he didn’t care. He ran right up to Iwaizumi, sliding right into him and laughing. 

“You’re pretty excited for someone who still has to go to work,” Iwaizumi laughed, ruffling OIkawa’s hair. 

“Yes, but you know what this means right? Most of the kids will be staying home,” he grinned, spinning around Iwaizumi excitedly, “and I’m going to get to have a Star Wars marathon in my class!” He stopped, laughing, hands finding Iwaizumi’s. “But apparently the roads are pretty bad, my car is not going to make it.”

Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s hands, thinking. “Hm, well, I could call Teru. He’s got a truck.”

“Perfect!” Oikawa let go of his hands, heading off towards the big piles of snow to start making a few nice round snowballs.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had made it to work; they stepped out of Terushima’s truck, brushing the snow off their coats before entering the school building.

“Thanks for the ride, Teru-chan!” Oikawa grinned as he all but hung off Terushima.

“Anytime! You’re in an especially good mood today, Oikawa.” He quirked a brow at Iwaizumi, “Might I hazard a guess as to why?”

They stepped into the staff room at that moment - thankfully, although the halls were quite empty with it being a snow day - as Terushima continued, “I’m guessing you two had a little bit of extra fun this morning-”

“And  _ that _ is where I’m going to end this conversation,” Iwaizumi cut in, holding back a laugh; Oikawa was chuckling outright, dropping his bag down on a chair and unbuttoning his coat. 

“So that’s a yes!” Sugawara piped in from where he was sitting and enjoying a coffee on the couch. He, Sawamura and Asahi were the only ones already there for the day. “I mean, I know Tooru loves snow but he seems a little extra happy today.”

Oikawa looked from Iwaizumi to Sawamura and grinned, wildly. “You know me too well Koushi-chan!”

Iwaizumi dropped his face in his hands; today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 

It was always an interesting waiting game to see how many students would show up to school on a snow day.

The school still technically had to be open, and teachers had to be there to supervise the kids. However, it wasn’t a mandatory day - so most kids would either stay home because their parents couldn’t drive them, or beg them until they were allowed to not go.

There were only ever a select few who showed up - those who lived close and had parents who made them come, those whose parents worked for the school system and those who just didn’t have anything better to do.

For Oikawa, this was a magical day. A day where it wouldn’t make sense to do a real, full class - a day where it only made  _ sense _ to fill the time with something vaguely mind-numbing. 

For him, it was a perfect excuse to bust out his collection of Star Wars DVDs and “educate the youth”. 

It  _ just so happened _ that he had with him his Star Wars RD-D2 mug. That was just pure coincidence; he certainly didn’t keep it around in the hopes that something like this might happen.

He loved it - getting to watch the movies, explain  _ in detail _ to the students who were actually paying attention; the entire day was something he got to enjoy. 

He had lunch with an excited Sugawara, who regaled him with stories of spending the holidays with Sawamura’s family, who were apparently… rather  _ eccentric _ . He laughed, clearly enjoying himself through it, even more so when Terushima joined them and brought them some of the lunch special from the cafeteria

Yahaba stopped by during his prep to check out a movie, which thrilled Oikawa; he even convinced him that it was a good idea to wear one of his Star Wars cloaks while they watched. He certainly got more of an education than he planned for, but he didn’t complain. 

Akaashi, Bokuto, Tsukishima and Kuroo were absent - he figured that they probably got snowed in, as they didn’t answer his texts - which he got to find out in an interesting fashion when trying to walk into Akaashi’s classroom, only to find his supply teacher, a new graduate named Kunimi, holed up with one of the math teachers, Kindaichi.

“Oh!” Oikawa walked in at the wrong moment - well, it was pretty innocent considering that they were still at work, but those two were a lot closer than he anticipated, sitting close enough for their knees to touch behind the desk. “Um, sorry guys! I guess Keiji isn’t here today?”

Kunimi practically launched himself to the other side of the room, leaning on Akaashi’s desk in what was probably an attempt to look casual but just ended up looking so overdone. “Oh, no. He called in today, so they called me in.”

“Hm. Interesting.” He looked over at Kindaichi before winking. “Well then, carry on.”

Nishinoya decided this would be the perfect time for another chemistry experiment.

Oikawa got to practice using the eye-wash station when said experiment went awry and Nishinoya needed assistance in making sure he didn’t get any chemicals on his face. Tanaka had the time of his life laughing from the doorway at watching Oikawa check him over thoroughly to make sure he hadn’t missed any - his face, arms, hands and hair. 

Kyoutani revealed he liked snow just as much as Oikawa, and the two spent the entirety of their break outside playing in the snow. Lev was easy to convince to join them. They probably looked ridiculous, but neither one cared; they came back in with soaked socks, but Kenma gave Oikawa a nice dry pair earning him a pet on the head and some cookies shared (which Kenma tried to deny that he liked, but, nobody was believing him). 

The end of the day came fast; Oikawa felt tired, even though he hadn’t gotten much real work accomplished. Terushima offered them a ride back to Oikawa’s apartment, which they accepted; Oikawa  _ loved _ driving in Terushima’s truck with his extremely loud stereo and great taste in music (Although Iwaizumi would disagree on the latter).

* * *

 

Just before stepping into his building, Oikawa’s phone started blaring loudly. He plucked it out of his pocket, prepared to ignore it and go inside with Iwaizumi, but the name on the caller ID gave him pause.

_ Akaashi Keiji. _

Why was Akaashi calling him? He was a pretty strict text-only kind of guy.

“Hello?” Oikawa pressed the phone to his ear. Iwaizumi came to a halt beside him, their hands still linked together loosely. “Keiji-chan?”

Oikawa heard nothing on the other end, until a cracked sob broke through and his blood instantly ran cold.

Akaashi didn’t cry - not like this. He cried at sappy romcoms, but this… Oikawa could hear it wrack through his body, he could hear the pent-up frustration with each breath.

“Keiji? Are you okay? What’s going on?” 

“No.” Akaashi took a deep breath on the other end of the line, “No, Tooru. I-I don’t know what to do, I can’t talk to Kou or Tetsu and I need help, I- I  _ can’t _ , Tooru,”

“Hey, hey, breathe, it’s going to be okay.” Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, who looked just as concerned now. “I’m here, Keiji. Just breathe. Okay?’

Akaashi took a deep, shaky breath.

“What happened?”

“Kei  _ left _ , Tooru. He’s gone - and - I don’t know where.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I felt guilty just writing that ;~;
> 
> I'm going to go retreat to the feels cave, don't mind me :')
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below! Thank you for reading!


	94. He's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is hard and I'm sorry

Oikawa’s blood ran cold at the sound of Akaashi’s voice.

He’d never heard him sound like this - so tiny and fragile and _ broken. _ Akaashi let out another big sob on the other end of the line, struggling to catch his breath, and the sound broke Oikawa’s heart.

All of the wind was knocked out of him and he was left reeling, trying to process what he was hearing. Iwaizumi squeezed his hand where they were still locked, breathing a little life back into him. He looked up to meet Iwaizumi’s eye, expression scared and panicked.

“What?” He managed to whispers, hand holding the phone shaking rapidly, “What happened?”

Akaashi cried harder, “Kei left, Tooru,  _ he’s gone!” _

Oikawa swallowed, “Keiji, what happened?”

“I don’t  _ know!” _ He was screaming, and crying, a whole mess of emotions, “I-I just came home, and he was gone, and h-he’s not picking up,” He let out a frustrated sigh, “Kou and Tetsu are both, just, just… I can’t be here Tooru, I need you, come get me please-”

“Of course, of course, I’m coming, are you home?” Oikawa’s pulse thrummed beneath his skin. 

Was this really happening?

There was no way that Tsukishima would just leave - no way in hell. As much as people might have thought otherwise, Oikawa knew him; he knew how much he loved his boyfriends, and how much he cared for them. He’d never just leave for no reason.

His mind jumped back, immediately, to the last time this had happened-

It was three years ago now.

Still in college, their relationship was rather new, fresh. They knew each other but being polyamorous was a huge change - all of them were learning, and adjusting. It wasn’t a simple transition by any means; Akaashi was often frustrated by it as he struggled to learn what their new boundaries were.

They moved in together in their last year of college. It was a small place for them, but it worked. They were happy. Sure, they fought more back then, but they didn’t love each other any less. They were still learning, still growing, still becoming the people they ended up becoming.

It hadn’t happened quite so fast.

It wasn’t uncommon for the four of them to get home at various times. They all had different classes, different schedules - Kuroo and Tsukishima didn’t even go to the same college. So that evening, when Akaashi arrived home first, he didn’t think much of it. 

He started dinner, pulling out a book to do some reading. He liked his unwinding time, too; this gave him ample opportunity to catch up on his latest book undisturbed. He settled himself in for a few hours.

Kuroo and Bokuto arrived home, late, in good spirits; they came together, after having gone to the gym after class. They were jostling each other around like usual, laughing and joking as they walked into the house.

At the sound of their voices, Akaashi perked up; he felt warm, and more relaxed, just listening to them. “Welcome home,” he said, turning the page of his book. “Dinner’s ready. Have you heard from Kei?”

Bokuto grinned as he bounded into the living room, all smiles; he all but jumped on the couch, settling himself in on top of Akaashi, pressing a kiss to his stomach. “No, he didn’t answer my text from earlier. Must be working late.”

Akaashi hummed, nodding his head. Kuroo walked into the room and smiled at the sight of them; he leaned in close, giving Akaashi a quick kiss, before stretching up. “I’m gonna get changed, then let’s eat?”

He didn’t really like not waiting until they were all there, but as it was getting late Akaashi agreed. The promise of food was the only thing that could get Bokuto out of that snuggle, but they were quick to go back to it as soon as they’d finished eating. Akaashi settled in next to Kuroo, who ran his fingers through his hair while they relaxed. Bokuto rambled on about his day, flipping through a notebook from class.

The time passed by, and Akaashi tried texting Tsukishima twice, to no avail.

“I’m gonna call him.” 

No answer.

Akaashi was starting to worry, and although they weren’t showing it - so were Bokuto and Kuroo. It wasn’t like him to just run off and not say anything; he usually sent at least a brief text when things weren’t going his way.

Another two calls and still, nothing.

It didn’t take long for them to start to panic.

Calls to all of their friends, to try and find him quickly gave them nothing to work with. He hadn’t attended classes that day either. 

Every trace of him was just… gone, and there was nothing that they could do about it.

It was the most stressful time of Akaashi’s life.

He worried, every day, as to where he could have gone. The police couldn’t do anything until he’d been missing for three days, so they had no comfort in the thought that someone was looking for him. 

None of them slept. They hardly talked to each other, everything reduced to fights and lashing out. Akaashi didn’t stay in the apartment, and Bokuto and Kuroo hardly looked at each other. Everything was a reminder of Tsukishima and the fact that he was gone.

It almost broke them.

It came  _ so close _ to tearing them all apart.

But just as they were hanging by a thread, their entire relationship, all the love they’d built was about to be destroyed - it wasn’t.

A phone call saved them.

Akaashi was staying with Oikawa, in the meantime; he couldn’t be alone, yet couldn’t be with his boyfriends. It was just too hard.

He spent most of the day laying in bed, trying to distract himself; Oikawa was good at that. But when he wasn’t home, Akaashi was left to his own devices, which weren’t good.

His phone rang, and he grabbed it straightaway, like he’d been doing constantly the past two days, just in the off chance that it was him-

The contact read  _ Unknown Name _ .

He fingered it, figuring it was probably a telemarketer, but he couldn’t leave it up to chance, so he answered it.

“Hello?”

When did his voice become so small, so hesitant? So afraid?

There was silence on the other end and then a slow, shakey breath. “Keiji?”

His heart stopped.

Akaashi could  _ hear _ the blood rushing in his ears with how fast his heart was pounding.

“Kei?”

A pause. “Yeah. Yeah, it is, it’s me. I… I can’t.. I’m so sorry-”

“Oh my god, Kei,” Akaashi blurted, emotions bubbling up, “Are you okay?”

There were tears - a lot of them - and slow, shaky confessions. “I- I will be, I just… I was just tired of trying so hard, trying so hard to be happy, you know? I just.. I just feel so much like I’m a strain on you three.”

_ That _ just made Akaashi cry even harder. “Where are you, Kei? I-I’m coming.”

“Okay,” He breathed, desperately trying to hold back more crying. “Can you… are Tetsu and Kou-”

“I’ll bring them too,” he assured, nodding to himself. “We just want you back, Kei.”

And so they did.

It wasn’t easy, by any measure; they needed time to recover, and lots of it. They were torn, not broken, and together they were able to repair what had been hurt and damaged.

But, a second time?

More pain?

Another heartbreak? 

Could they really come back from a second round of this?

Oikawa closed his eyes, biting his lip, as Akaashi’s voice spoke through the phone again.

“No, I’m not. I had to go, I’m just down the street at the park by my house.” He spoke quickly, rushed; it was clear he was barely holding it together, barely managing to speak while trying to keep himself from losing it completely.

“Okay, I’m on my way,” He said, nodding. He had to stay calm. “Stay on the line with me, okay?”

Akaashi breathed shakily, “Okay.”

Oikawa pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the mute button so he could hurriedly explain what was happening to Iwaizumi.

“Hajime,” he breathed, looking over at him, and Iwaizumi drew him into a hug; his warmth calmed him, and helped stop the spinning in his head.

“Hey, it’s okay, what happened? Where do you need to go?”

“It’s Kei,” Oikawa shook his head, “I-I think he’s gone, and I don’t know where or why… Keiji… he needs me to go get him.” He bit his lip, pulling away, forcibly. “Can you go see Kou and Tetsu? Last time this happened, they didn’t handle it well either…”

Iwaizumi nodded, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. “Of course, I’ll go, are you okay to drive?” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa assured. “I am.”

Iwaizumi nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Stay in touch, okay? I’m sure we’ll find him.”

Thank god Iwaizumi was calm, because Oikawa was panicking  _ extremely _ hard. He tried his best to calm himself down as he got into his car, and started it up; he relaxed himself enough to drive, but that was about it. His mind was still on overdrive, and his heart was already aching for his best friend.

It ached even more when he stepped out of his car, walking down through the brisk air to find his friend. Akaashi sat on a park bench, knees pressed up to his chest, face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook, and he hardly moved as Oikawa sat down next to him.

Oikawa looked over at his friend, biting his lip; how could you comfort someone like this? There was nothing Oikawa could do to fix it, or make it better; there was nothing  _ either _ of them could do.

All they could do was wait, and hope, that he would come back.

“I’m here, Keiji,” he whispered, softly. Gingerly, Oikawa wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in nice and close. Akaashi’s body was frighteningly cold to the touch, his face still hidden and his hands balled up into tight little fists.

Akaashi didn’t move at first. He stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, breathing slowing down as he absorbed what was happening around him. 

He let himself feel, just for a moment-

Then he broke. Akaashi let out a loud sob, turning and throwing himself into the hug. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and squeezed as tightly as he could, arms still weak and shaky. He buried his head against his chest, not even bothering to try and calm himself down anymore.

Everything hurt.

His head hurt from crying, loud and long and desperate; his hands and feet hurt from sitting in the cold, tired and unprepared. But most of all, his heart hurt.

Tsukishima was a part of his heart, and soul; they spent every day together, they shared their thoughts and dreams and hopes for the future.

And, Akaashi thought, they shared the pain too.

But not anymore.

Tsukishima had something he couldn’t share, or didn’t want to; he had chosen to leave instead, and that was something Akaashi hadn’t been prepared for. He didn’t know if he could handle it, truly.

How was he supposed to act with Bokuto and Kuroo?

They were a unit, and with just the three of them - their entire equilibrium was unbalanced, and he had no idea how to fix it. He had no idea how to even  _ face _ them, with this pain and longing swimming around inside his heart.

Oikawa just held him, desperately trying to keep himself balanced, and let him feel it all. He couldn’t even imagine the range of emotions Akaashi must have been feeling, and he helped in the only way that he knew how.

He let him cry, and scream, sobbing until he exhausted himself. Akaashi quieted finally when his throat ached and his eyes stung; he was tired, so emotionally drained, and felt next to nothing. 

He was left with nothing but the gaping feeling of loneliness. It burned him to his core.

Tsukishima was a part of him, now, and without him… he wasn’t whole.

He was broken, and he didn’t know if this could be fixed.

Oikawa breathed evenly, slowly working at steadying Akaashi. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He squeezed him, “We’re going to figure this out.”

Akaashi tried to respond, but he couldn’t. He tried to focus on Oikawa’s breathing, and match it to his own, succeeding only halfway when he was finally not breathing too ragged.

He shivered, the cold finally catching up with him.

“I’m gonna take you back to my place, okay?” Oikawa pulled away, but Akaashi didn’t let him get far. He sought comfort through physical touch. 

He nodded in response, getting to his feet shakily. Even that was hard - even his legs ached under the strain of something he couldn’t possibly explain in words. He walked, shakily, mostly with Oikawa’s help, somehow managing to get into his car without falling over.

The ride back to his place was a blur, as was the walk up the stairs to get to his apartment. Oikawa guided Akaashi to his couch, getting him set down at long last.

Akaashi heaved a sigh; he could almost feel those feelings coming back, and started feeling like he needed to cry again, but managed to hold it back. He was afraid that if he started again, he’d never stop.

“Are you still cold?” Oikawa asked, coming back into the room. Akaashi had no idea how long he’d been gone, but he was carrying a big, fluffy blanket. Akaashi nodded, so he draped it over him, hands rubbing along the length of his arms to help warm him a little faster. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to heat up something to eat. That’ll help.”

It was all he could do to not think about anything at all. He let himself turn on the television, the background noise distracting him effectively. 

He ate, a bit, when Oikawa brought him some food; he sipped at a cup of tea, still too overwhelmed to even process everything that was happening.

It wasn’t until some hours later, that he was able to form words again, and ask the question that has been haunting him.

“Where did he go, Tooru?” He looked over at his friend, expression open, and confused. Like that of a hurt child, who can’t understand what’s going on.

“I don’t know…” Oikawa let out a deep breath, drawing him in close. “But I know that he will come back, okay?”

The question was, if they could survive this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write because suffering Akaashi is just breaking my heart 3
> 
> In the wake of this angst, I DO have something pretty exciting to tell you guys! I just got word from my supplier that an item I ordered has arrived, and I can hopefully pick it up this or next weekend - then I will be hosting a giveaway! I have had nothing but love and support from the Haikyuu fandom since I joined, and my writing has just been taken to the next level thanks to all of your support and love. I really appreciate it, and want to give back a little something, as I know getting legitimate Japanese merchandise can be hard and expensive without connections :) (This will be open to all countries, too, don't worry!) I will probably host the giveaway through tumblr, but, for my dear AO3 readers, you get a sneak preview! 
> 
> [Click here to see the pic my supplier sent me!](https://scontent-ort2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/15094906_1329155190442435_6577116778894787008_n.jpg?oh=563fa7316a9af8f9f5fe1930cd20157c&oe=58C39C54) I'm so excited!!


	95. We'll Figure This Out

Iwaizumi was not the best at comforting someone.

He felt awkward, in those sorts of situations; he never knew what the right thing to say was, or if he should say anything at all. He always wanted to fix his friends’ problems – which was a real issue when there wasn’t anything at all that he could do.

Like today.

Iwaizumi contemplated how to handle it during his entire drive over, but wasn’t having any luck figuring things out. This was serious; especially if this had happened before… he wasn’t sure if they would be able to get over this.

He was nervous knocking on their door, but, it was something that he just had to do. They were his friends, and they were what was important.

He waited a few moments, quietly, before the door finally opened; Kuroo was waiting inside, looking exhausted. Iwaizumi noticed right away how dark and blank his eyes were. He nodded, and opened the door a little wider, granting Iwaizumi access.

“Tetsurou,” Iwaizumi breathed, slowly, still unsure, “It’s… I’m… Hey. We’re gonna figure this out, okay?” He bit his lip as he stepped in, turning to face Kuroo.

“I know,” he nodded. “Kou and Keiji might think the worst, but… there’s no way, you know? No _way_ he would do this to us. Not again.” He shook his head, and it struck Iwaizumi pretty clearly how much he was denying this.

How it would hurt too much to consider the possibility of it being true.

Iwaizumi nodded and took off his shoes, he hung up his coat, following Kuroo into the familiar home. Only now it seemed so much more empty, missing two of its inhabitants. A somber atmosphere clung to every surface, as if the house itself was aware of how hard they were hurting.

Entering the living room, Iwaizumi could see Bokuto sitting on one end of the couch.  Just sitting. Not talking, not watching tv, not _anything_ – just sitting. He didn’t even look up with Iwaizumi and Kuroo came back.

His stomach churned uneasily.

They didn’t talk much, at first. Iwaizumi tried to ease into it – their emotional state was fragile, that much he could tell. Bokuto all but refused to talk; his responses were curt and short, mostly just nods and grunts.

He wasn’t getting anywhere with them, so Iwaizumi had to just come out and ask. “So what exactly happened? When did you realize that he was… missing?”

Bokuto flinched at the question. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them close to him, and looked over towards Kuroo, who sighed and began to talk

“He was supposed to be home late last night. He was doing some PD stuff, just a town over, and was supposed to be home late… So we went to bed, right? But in the morning, he still wasn’t back.” Kuroo wrung his fingers anxiously. “I called some other people who were at the session and they said he left on time. So I just – we just – we don’t know where he went after that.” He looked away, biting his lip. “I just – I _can’t_ believe he’d do this, again? It just. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Bokuto let out a long, soft breath. He shook his head, burying his face against his knees. “It just _doesn’t…_ he loves us…” He turned towards Kuroo, “right?”

“Of course he does!” Kuroo curled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white; “Of _course he does_ , we need to _find him!_ ”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi cut in, “Okay, and we will, okay? Just take a minute, and breathe. We can’t find him unless you’re calm.” He moved to sit next to Kuroo, uncurling his fist, and encouraging him to take some deep breaths.

This was so much worse than Iwaizumi had thought it’d be.

Kuroo was furious, and it took everything he had to contain that rage; who he was mad at, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure – it didn’t seem directed at anyone. He was just _mad_.

Bokuto was so quiet, and Iwaizumi had never seen him this withdrawn before. He was putting all of this on himself, somehow – rationalizing it like that – and no words seemed to be able to get through to him.

It didn’t seem like Oikawa was having much luck talking to Akaashi, if his texts were anything to go by.

 **Oikawa:** He’s finally calmed down but he’s still not talking

 **Oikawa:** How should we go about looking for him? He isn’t picking up his phone, and he could be anywhere…

 **Iwaizumi:** Let’s start by calling everyone and letting them know

 **Oikawa:** Okay, I can do that. I’ll call you if I hear anything back from anyone.

Iwaizumi was hesitant to leave Kuroo and Bokuto, but they were too emotional to be of any help. He managed to convince them to stay, in case Tsukishima came back, although he had his doubts that that would happen.

He got in his car and just started to drive, stopping in at anywhere that seemed a likely possibility.

The school where they worked, the library, the mall, his favourite park – everywhere turned up empty. Each wrong turn and each unsuccessful stop was piling the weight and worry on Iwaizumi.

He wasn’t at the café.

He wasn’t with Yamaguchi.

He wasn’t _anywhere_.

Iwaizumi had a sinking feeling that this was worse than he wanted to consider, that maybe, just _maybe_ , it was true.

And he was gone.

The frantic texts from Kuroo were adding more and more pressure to an already worried Iwaizumi

 **Kuroo:** did you check the bookstore?

 **Iwaizumi:** just looked

 **Kuroo:** you checked out work too, right??

Iwaizumi sighed, tapping on the message to go and type a reply, when his phone buzzed to life in his hands; the screen read _Incoming Call: Tooru_.

He picked it up, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello? Tooru?”

There was a lot of feedback on the call; it sounded like he was outside, wind whipping around him. “Hajime? Hey, can you hear me?”

“Kind of, but it’s too windy.”

“Shit- hang on,” he was talking quickly, and muttered under his breath before the feedback stopped and the line went quiet. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi breathed, “What’s going on? Where are you?”

“I’m just in my car, checking out a few places with Keiji, and,” Oikawa swallowed, and it was clear he was trying to stay calm.

“Hey, take a breath.”

Oikawa hummed weakly, the sound cutting right through to Iwaizumi’s heart. “Yeah. Okay. I just – Keiji is outside, calling Tetsu and Kou. I… I know where he is, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi _wanted_ to feel lighter, but Oikawa’s tone piled more weight on his shoulders. “Where is he?”

He swallowed loudly. “He’s in the hospital, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi froze. The phone felt heavy and hot in his hands, but he forced himself to keep holding it up. “The hospital? What happened?”

“He… I guess he was in a car accident last night… his ID must have been lost in the crash, or something, because they didn’t know who he was…” His voice started to break up, “It was just luck… One of the nurses who just got on shift is a friend of Keiji’s and he recognized him, so he called…” Oikawa was crying, that much Iwaizumi could tell, and it hurt to be able to do nothing over the phone.

“Is he… going to be okay?”

“He’s still unconscious…” He breathed long and deep, in an effort to calm himself, “He got pretty roughed up… He couldn’t tell us very much… but if he’s still unconscious, that’s not good, is it?”

 _No, it’s not_ , he thought, but remained silent.

“Are you going to see him?” He asked instead.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll take Keiji, can you pick up Kou and Tetsu? I… I don’t want to take them by myself.”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, I will.” Iwaizumi paused, listening, while Oikawa tried to steady his breathing. “Just take a minute, Tooru. I’ll stay on the line until you’re ready to get off, okay?”

Oikawa hiccuped. “Okay. Okay, thanks, Hajime. I love you.”

* * *

Bokuto hated hospitals.

It wasn’t something he talked about a lot, but he despised them with every fiber of his being.

It made him feel sick to visit them. He did his very best to avoid them whenever possible. He’d refuse to go if he was sick, opting for waiting for a doctor’s appointment; those offices were hard, but they were at least bearable.

Now, though?

He didn’t have much of a choice. He had to go - for Tsukishima. 

Bokuto forced himself as far as the hospital doors, but breaching that threshold… he didn’t know if he could do it.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepped in first. Bokuto tried to move, he really did, but his feet just didn’t want to move. All he could remember were all those months he spent in the hospital, as a kid, watching his younger sister going through all of those treatments-

“Koutarou.” Akaashi slid his hand into Bokuto’s, threading their fingers together.

He didn’t realize how hard he was shaking until then, his fingers struggling to hold Akaashi's. “I’m scared,” he admitted, blinking back tears. “I thought… I thought so _wrong,_ what if he… what if he isn’t…” He swallowed, determined not to cry.  

Akaashi squeezed his hand. “We’ll go together, okay?”

Kuroo stopped where he was, turning over to them, too. He held a hand out, waiting as Bokuto pressed their palms together. “Together, okay?”

Bokuto swallowed, nodding. “Okay.”

They walked in the same way they did everything - together.

Bokuto couldn’t look around. It brought up too many ugly feelings, and it made him feel sick; he walked where Kuroo and Akaashi guided him, only looking up when they stopped in front of a door.

“We’ll wait out here, okay?” Oikawa squeezed Akaashi’s shoulder with a hand, before stepping down the hall with Iwaizumi.

Kuroo nodded, and squeezed Bokuto’s hand. “Let’s go.” He pulled and Bokuto responded in turn, walking almost robotically into the hospital room. He had to force himself to look.

The room itself was basic and plain, as hospital rooms generally were; white walls, a big set of windows. Cupboards lined the walls, filled with medical supplies; a door on the other side of the room lead to a small bathroom.

Kuroo let go of his hand and stepped up to the bed and Akaashi followed suit. But Bokuto couldn’t.

His hands shook violently, and nothing he did would calm it. Kuroo and Akaashi were talking but he couldn’t hear their words; his heart was beating so fast that he could practically hear the blood rushing in his ears.

He took a step over, and then another. Kuroo put a hand on his back, leading him closer to the bed and helping him find Tsukishima’s hand. It felt warm in his palm.

Finally, he looked.

And there he was.

Tsukishima was there.

He was _alive_

Bokuto choked back a sob, stepping closer; he was focused on nothing other than him, now.

He looked rough, as Akaashi had told him to expect. A bruise on his right cheek, and a cut along the side of his face. His right arm was bandaged up, but it didn’t seem like anything was broken. He was breathing slowly, but deeply; his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

It felt like he was suddenly able to _breathe_ again; air inflated his lungs so quickly he coughed, and collapsed down next to the bed. Bokuto squeezed Tsukishima’s hand tightly, burying his face against his side.

“ _Kei,”_ he breathed, hoarsely, “ _Kei,_ I love you, I love you so much, please don’t leave us.” He stopped trying to hold back his feelings because that just wasn’t working; he let himself feel, tears falling freely.

Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Akaashi dragged a chair next to his bed to sit, and pulled Bokuto up onto it.

Bokuto had no idea how long they stayed and sat. He cried until he had nothing left to give, eyes red and swollen. He still felt upset and overwhelmed, but he just couldn't process anything anymore. He buried his face against Tsukishima’s side, completely and utterly exhausted. He kept his hand in Tsukishima’s, holding him tightly. He felt boneless. He didn’t move until a cough made him stir, and a shaky voice permeated his thoughts.

“Squeeze much harder… and you’ll break my hand…” Tsukishima blinked awake, voice weak and feeble, but _there. Alive._

Bokuto thought he was all out of tears, but oh - how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥


	96. Hushed Apologies

Before Tsukishima had even opened his eyes, he felt pain.

He groaned, quietly, as consciousness flooded his being. He felt hazy, and disoriented; he had no idea where he was, or why he was laying down. The last thing he remembered was - 

Wait… what was it again?

Trying to think hurt, and all of his memories felt hazy. He decided that he’d worry about it later, and focus on trying to open his eyes. He moved slowly, as that was all he was able to do, blinking his eyes, which felt dry and wobbly.

Nothing was taking shape at first; Tsukishima almost panicked, before things started to smooth out a little. It all remained pretty fuzzy though, but he remembered that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, so that was why everything just wasn’t clear.

He blinked again, his eyes watering, as more sensations started to fill his body. Along with the dull ache that wrung its away across his entire body, he felt tired, confused, and in pain in more places than one. The side of his head prickled with pain, he didn’t even want to think about moving with the stabbing pain in his ribs, and his hand felt like it was being squeezed.

No, wait - or was it?

The room was dark, the lights turned off, and very little light was coming in from the large window. This bed obviously wasn’t his own - Tsukishima could feel how small it was - but it hadn’t yet clicked where he was. 

He squinted to focus, gaze scanning down his body. He was covered in a white, thin blanket, that really did nothing to warm him - he felt  _ freezing _ , a shiver running up his spine. All his limbs were there though, but - 

The weight on his hand.

He could make out a head of crazy silver and gray hair, and knew immediately who it was.

Bokuto.

His head was down, face pressed against Tsukishima’s hand. Most of his weight was leaning down on the bed, and Tsukishima couldn’t tell if he was awake or not. His shoulders were shaking, slightly, his breathing laboured and heavy. Tsukishima’s heart lurched at the sight of him; he didn’t look good, and the sight of him hurt.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to talk, but no noise came out. His throat felt raw, like he’d been breathing in smoke; he swallowed once, and then twice, feeling it ache but hoping he could talk.

“I…” He tried, but it was quiet, and rough; he cleared his throat, trying again. “Squeeze much harder… and you’ll break my hand…” He blinked a few times, breaths coming out short. 

Bokuto’s head shot up, a gasp falling from his lips. He stared, his expression shocked, and then - 

Tears.

“Kei!” Bokuto broke into sobs, scrambling to his feet and practically throwing himself up and closer to his face; he brought up both his hands, cupping Tsukishima’s cheeks with his palms. Tears flowed freely, dripping of his face and dropping right on to Tsukishima’s blanket.

“ _ Oh my god, _ ” Bokuto sobbed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. It was over quickly, and he pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s, mumbling to himself incoherently and sobbing.

Why was he so emotional?

Why - 

“Koutarou?” The voice speaking was more familiar to Tsukishima’s than his own. He flicked his gaze over to the other side of the room, where the door opened and Kuroo stepped in. “Babe, we got some-”

Kuroo stopped, and Akaashi walked right into his back.

“Tetsurou, what the hell are you-”

“Kei!” Kuroo was quick to join Bokuto on the side of the bed, hands reaching out to touch Tsukishima’s cheeks, his neck, his chin, his head, his hands - everywhere. He sniffled back a sob, smiling uncontrollably.

Tsukishima blinked, confused. “Tetsu?” His voice was quieter than he would have liked, weaker, but he wanted to keep talking. He opened his mouth to talk, but a cough came out instead.

A hand slipped into his at the other side of the bed, and Tsukishima’s gaze flicked over to see Akaashi lifting up his hand, and pressing it to his chest. His shoulders shook, and panic flooded Tsukishima’s system.

Akaashi did  _ not _ cry, yet here he was - tears falling down his face freely.

“Keiji?” His voice was coming out easier the more he tried. “What- I don’t understand, it’s okay, why are you…” He blinked, looking over to Bokuto, and then at Kuroo.

He froze. 

He finally noticed the needles taped to his arm, and the quiet beeping of the heart rate monitor. He saw the shelves, filled with medical supplies, and the IV dripping steadily next to his bed.

“Am I in the hospital?”

Neither Kuroo, Bokuto or Akaashi spoke, at first - they tried, but words got lost in the sobs. Akaashi finally managed to clear his throat long enough to nod, and say, “Yes, you are, baby. You got in a car accident.”

A car accident?

Tsukishima shook his head. He didn’t remember  _ any _ of this.

Bokuto only cried harder, shoulders shaking, “I’m so sorry, Kei, I’m sorry, I thought you’d left, I- I didn’t trust, I’m so sorry, I made a mistake, I love you, I love you so much-”

“Shhh, Koutarou, it’s okay,” Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, pulling him in close for a hug. Bokuto shook, burying his face against Kuroo’s chest.

All this information was too much; Tsukishima was overwhelmed, totally overloaded, shaking his head and trying to process it all. “I-I don’t understand,” he whispered, holding back another cough. Kuroo went to speak, but the door opened and a nurse walked in.

“Tsukishima, you’re awake!” The nurse walked in, close to the bed, and Akaashi stepped closer to the wall to give him some room to work with. He moved quickly, checking the machines, and scribbling down some information. “I’m sorry, but I need a minute.” He looked over at Bokuto and Kuroo, who were still crying and holding each other; Kuroo nodded, and lead Bokuto out of the room.

Akaashi stayed, but remained silent.

“I’m Ennoshita,” he starts, “How are you feeling, Tsukishima?”

Blinking, Tsukishima tried to push his feelings aside to give him a straight answer. He knew this was important. “Uh,” he swallowed, “Everything is still a little fuzzy... “

“How’s the pain?” Ennoshita checked his IV.

“Manageable… everything hurts.” Tsukishima tried to move his arm, but it’s slow and pained.

“Anywhere more than the rest?”

“My ribs… and my left ankle.” He sighed loudly, “My head is also pounding.”

Ennoshita nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Okay, well Tsukishima, you got hit pretty badly, but luckily you seem to be in pretty good shape. You broke three ribs and your ankle got twisted pretty badly, but we don’t think it’s broken. The headache is probably from hitting your head during the crash.” He touched Tsukishima’s head, feeling the skin feather-light.

“How… how did we crash? I don’t remember…” It’s annoying, that he can’t remember. What happened?

“I don’t know the details, but, it seems like poor weather conditions. Another driver hit a patch of ice and went right into your car.” He picked up the clipboard on the side of Tsukishima’s bed again, making a few notes. “The other driver is okay. Minor injuries. Your car is totalled though from what I understand.”

That was the least of his worries, but at least nobody else was too hurt. 

“I’m going to go speak with the doctor, we’ll be back in a bit to check on you, okay?” Ennoshita spoke so calmly, it put Tsukishima at ease. He nodded, and the nurse left, leaving Akaashi and Tsukishima.

Slowly, Akaashi moved back to where he was, taking Tsukishima’s hand. His fingers shook as he threaded them with Tsukishima, but when he squeezed them, Tsukishima squeezed back.

He took the time, the quiet, to think about what Bokuto had said. 

Akaashi said nothing, waiting until Tsukishima broke the silence. 

“Did you… really think I’d left?” Tsukishima spoke quietly, hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

It was quiet, before Akaashi let out another sob. “I”m so sorry, Kei. We were just so scared. I’m so afraid of losing you.” He was shaking so, so hard. “I love you so much.”

Tsukishima swallowed, but nodded.

He wanted to get mad, he wanted to get upset - but at the same time, he didn’t. 

He was afraid of losing them just as much as they were afraid of leaving him. 

He had a lot to process. They had a lot to talk about, but, they had to start somewhere.

“Come here,” Tsukishima mumbled, pulling on Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi stared at him, mouth agape, gaze heavy. Tsukishima sighed, “Please, Keiji.”

Akaashi all but flung himself on Tsukishima, careful of his injuries, letting his arms snake around his neck to hold him close. It hurt, a little, but that didn’t matter; Akaashi sobbed into his chest, and Tsukishima felt his own eyes getting watery.

The door opened again, but Tsukishima couldn’t lift his gaze to look. He just knew it was Kuroo and Bokuto - they came in and joined the hug, hands holding Tsukishima close, mumbles and whispers of love and affection and apologies.

Tsukishima’s eyes felt heavy, exhaustion taking over; his boyfriends pulled back as he yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Kuroo smiled as he stepped back, leaning forward to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair. “Get some rest, babe, okay?”

A nod, and Tsukishima was mumbling, “Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“Of course we will.” Bokuto pulled a chair up to his bed, sitting down and taking Tsukishima’s hand in his.

They had a lot to talk about, but Tsukishima fell asleep knowing that they could make it work. When things got hard, he didn’t give up.

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving away a Tsukishima Kei Nendoroid on Tumblr!
> 
> [Click here](http://we-crows-can-fly.tumblr.com/post/154128435663/haikyuu-tsukishima-kei-nendoroid-giveaway-im) to participate! Like/reblog the post for a chance to win! I owe so much thanks to my AO3 readers, particularly on this story - you've given me the confidence and motivation to keep on writing, even when things have gotten tough. Thank you so much!


	97. Chapter 97

Seeing Tsukishima in the hospital was hard, but what was even harder was leaving him.

Once they’d talked initially, and he’d realized that things weren’t going to be over - they could get past this, they could work on this  _ together _ \- the thought of leaving was the last thing on Bokuto’s mind. If it were up to him, he’d hang around this hospital room until Tsukishima was released; which, if the doctor was correct, looked like it’d be in two weeks, with even more time off work for recuperation.

His boyfriend was exhausted though, the need for sleep pulling at his senses, and it didn’t take long for Tsukishima to fall back asleep on the hospital bed, exhaustion etched into his features.

None of them moved, for a time. Bokuto stayed in his chair right next to Tsukishima’s bed, fingers tracing circles on his palm, kept calm only by the fact that he could feel Tsukishima’s heart beat thrumming in camly on his wrist. That, for some reason, felt so much more real than the beep of the heart monitor.

Tsukishima drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. Every time he woke up, his eyes would open in a flutter of panic and he’d look around, desperately, until one of his boyfriends would stroke his cheek and calm him down.

The same nurse came back a few different times, and then another nurse when the shifts switched over. They were definitely here way past visiting hours - Akaashi’s friend Ennoshita must have pulled some serious strings so that the rest of the hospital staff turned a blind eye to their presence.

Kuroo fell asleep in one of the chairs on the far side of the room, his head tilted back and leaning against the wall; Akaashi dozed off as well, his cheek resting against Tsukishima’s bed, refusing to leave his side.

Bokuto, however, did not sleep.

He couldn’t even think of it; he was exhausted, but every nerve in his body was on high alert. All he could think about was how all that they had build had come so close to crashing down; how they had almost lost Tsukishima, and with him, everything else would have surely crumbled without him. None of them were more important, or had a more important role in their relationship than the others, but Tsukishima was such a vital part of all of their beings. 

So rather than sleep, Bokuto watched. He watched Tsukishima’s eyelids flutter as he slept, dreams placating his mind; he watched Akaashi’s hand twitch, before relaxing once he found Tsukishima’s to hold. He watched Kuroo, cross his arms and shiver, cold, until Bokuto draped his sweater over his chest to keep him nice and warm.

He kept a close eye on Tsukishima’s chest, watching its rise and fall. He squeezed his hand, getting up at random intervals to check on his other boyfriends, and stretch his legs. It was getting late - or early, rather, as it had to be somewhere in the early hours of the morning - when a nurse walked in just as Bokuto was pushing some hair off of Tsukishima’s forehead and out of his eyes, keeping a careful watch on him.

Bokuto turned as she walked in; the nurse was tall and pretty, with short brown hair and big almond eyes. She offered him a smile as she walked in, checking Tsukishima’s vitals and flipping through his chart.

“You know,” she began, quietly, so as to not wake the others, “We have a soda machine just down the hall. I’ve got some tokens for it. Take one, go take a break, walk around the hall or step outside to get some fresh air…. You’re going to do yourself no good if you stay here all night, and if you’re not in a good place then he definitely can’t be.”

Bokuto had opened his mouth, all ready to complain, until he heard the last part of her words.  _ He definitely can’t be. _

He hung his head, resigned; she was right. If he was exhausted and on edge, how was he supposed to help Tsukki?

So he agreed, nodding and taking the token from her outstretched hand. “Thank you.” She nodded in response to him, and Bokuto headed out of the room and down the hall. He dropped the token in the machine, pressing a random button, grabbing a can of iced tea when it popped out of the bottom of the machine.

The hospital was quiet. All the other visitors obviously had gone home - he knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi were long gone, as they’d come in to say their goodbyes before doing so. It was nice, though; it gave Bokuto time to clear his head. Time to think.

He didn’t open the can right away, heading all the way down the hall to one of the exits. This one led to the back of the building, and when he pushed it open, a huge gust of fresh, cold air hit him right in the face. God, it felt good.

He closed his eyes, opening up the can and taking a nice, long sip. He felt parched, like he was drinking for the first time in days; he blinked back salty tears, realizing that was probably why he was so dehydrated. The can disappeared quickly, and he tossed it out, deciding to spend a few more minutes out in the cold air.

He just leaned against the door - and wow, that felt nice - but he remembered that his phone had been going off like crazy earlier. He pulled it out of his pants pocket, turning it on. It still had 10% battery life, thank goodness. That was just enough.

Opening up his text messages, Bokuto was shocked at the number that he had unread. 

Slowly, he started to scroll through them.

**Oikawa:** Stay strong, Kou!! Kei-chan is going to be okay, and if anyone can get through this, it’s you three :) <3

**Nishinoya:** KOU!!! Take a nice deep breath, because you still have him!! We’re

**Daichi:** Just call if you need anything. I’m glad Tsukki is going to be okay. We’re thinking of you.

**Tanaka:** MY DUDE!!! Call if you need rides! My car is yours to use ok

**Yahaba:** I’ve got a lasagna with your name on it!! Stop by anytime, when you need a quiet space and a little change of pace

**Suga:** I already talked with Ukai, and he’s got substitutes for all of you for tomorrow, okay? Take your time, call anytime.

**Iwaizumi:** Hey, Tooru and I stopped by your place, everything is fine, and there’s food there for when you go back. I’m glad he’s okay, Kou, just try not to worry too much.

**Kenma:** ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́)

There were even more messages; from Kyoutani, and Asahi, and Terushima… Bokuto’s throat went dry as the messages even included a dozen from his family, his mom and his sisters - they must have found out through Tooru, or maybe Kuroo - but the concern made him feel lighter. He was not alone, in this. It was okay to be scared.

He closed the exit heading back up to the hospital room. He opened the door slowly, closing it carefully behind him, careful not to make too much noise to wake anyone up. He turned back towards the bed, and was surprised to see Tsukishima blinking, rubbing his eyes, sitting up and facing him.

“Kou?” Tsukishima’s voice was quiet, tentative, and still a little sleep addled. 

“Yeah, it’s me, babe,” He nodded, and walked over to the bed to take Tsukishima’s hand in his. Tsukishima’s hand was cold, and he slotted his fingers with Bokuto’s eagerly, holding on tight.

“Good,” Tsukishima nodded, leaning in when Bokuto sat back down beside him, “I was worried you’d left…”

Bokuto offered him a smile, squeezing his hand and nuzzling his cheek. “No, I’m not going anywhere.” 

And he meant it.

“Go back to sleep baby, I’m right here. We’re all right here.” He kissed the top of Tsukishima’s head, relaxing when he saw his boyfriend nod, and lay back in bed comfortably.

He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, and figured that laying his head next to Tsukishima wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

The next time that Bokuto woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the window. He shifted, face brushing Tsukishima’s side, who was sitting up in bed, a hand in Bokuto’s hair.

Shifting, Bokuto stretched out his limbs as he sat up. He blinked until his vision cleared, and three faces were staring back at him, packages of pudding and jello open in front of them, Kuroo with a steaming plastic cup in his hand.

“Good morning, Kou,” Akaashi smiled, tilting his head to the side. “Hungry?”

Bokuto nodded, and sat up. He ran a hand over his face, smiling when Tsukishima reached out to touch his face. With a full night's rest, he didn’t look as drained or pale anymore, and the sight was a relief for Bokuto. The bruises would heal; they could become whole again.

* * *

With the news that Tsukishima was going to be okay, the atmosphere at work got a whole hell of a lot lighter.

Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo actually started showing up back at work, and stopped giving Tsukishima’s substitute teacher a hard time. It wasn’t his fault that he just happened to come in at what was arguably one of the most difficult and stressful spots in their relationship. Oikawa had hoped that this wouldn’t scare him away from working at their school, but, after his revelation about his relationship with Kindaichi, that didn’t seem to be very likely. 

It was the first time that Oikawa had really been so close to someone who’d been hurt like that in an accident; the first time he’d worried someone might not make it. It was hard as hell, but it really proved how resilient the four were, and how determined they were to be with each other. 

Oikawa visited frequently after school, bringing treats and books for the boys to read; Suga always tagged along with some home-baked goods for them to eat. Lev would stop by on his breaks, Iwaizumi would give them rides and Tanaka was always checking in. The group really pulled together, and made sure that they never felt alone.

The weeks flew by without anyone even noticing; Tsukishima was ready to come home, and Akaashi was more than ready for the talk they really needed to have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me like an entire extra day because I kept on writing random parts in present tense why can't I just be consistent?!
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!! I appreciate your patience with this chapter! December was a hard month for me; I had just started a new job, and it was a really challenging group/month. It's a completely no grade level I have literally no experience with, so I'm just sort of figuring things out as I go along! I was on holidays from the 23rd of December to Sunday, and I really took that time to relax and recharge; it was a great "brain break" where I didn't force myself to do any work or any writing. I just jotted ideas down as they came and have come back SO relaxed and recharged! I am so excited to finish this piece ~~and then I can't wait to figure out what my next IwaOi AU will be!!~~ <3


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late! I was having such trouble starting this one - I'm not ready for it to be over soon!! Ahh, I hope you enjoy though, please let me know if you have any thoughts, ideas, or last-minute requests for the last few chapters of the fic! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me with this fic, I owe so much thanks to you all! :)

Winter exams were finally over, and the ones who were the most excited about it were definitely the teachers.

Exam times were weird, and nobody really enjoyed them. It was a stressor to everyone involved, and ended up with a lot of late nights preparing more practice material, answering student questions in study hall, and drinking. A lot of drinking.

Hopefully that one was mostly the teachers and  _ not _ the underage students, but, none of them were really living with false expectations.

As soon as the bell rang at 3:20 and the last of the exams were handed in, Oikawa could finally breathe out a huge sigh of relief. They made it. With all of the extra stress of everything that had been going on around them personally - they’d  _ made it _ . Finally. He was all too happy to drop his exams in his office, to bring home and correct later, making his way down to the staff room to see the rest of the staff, for their typical, end-of-exams congratulations. If he was lucky, there might even be snacks.

Along the way Oikawa bumped into Akaashi, who was checking his phone just outside the office; he looked up, as Oikawa touched his shoulder, shooting him a smile.

“Keiji-chan!” Oikawa offered him a smile, and Akaashi returned it. It was clear that things between him and his boyfriends was still rocky, but he was here, and they were going to work things out. “How was your last exam?”

Akaashi shrugged, pocketing his phone. “It was okay. I think at least a third of my students might have failed, though.”

“Keiji!” Oikawa laughed, “Did you make it way too difficult again?”

With a laugh, Akaashi shook his head. “No! I practically gave them all of the questions ahead of time, too. I just have a class full of slackers.” He punctuated this with a shrug, “Whatever, I’m just happy to be done now.”

Oikawa hummed, starting to walk down the hall, to which Akaashi followed. “Yeah, Kei is discharged today, right?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi sighed, slowly. “I’m happy, obviously but also… I don’t know…”

“A little scared?” Oikawa supplemented.

“Mhm. I mean. I hope he’s not too mad at Kou and I.” Akaashi fiddled his fingers together, his typical nervous habit.

“Why would he be mad?” Oikawa stopped, shortly before the staff room, preferring this conversation to be kept private. “I know you’re worried Keiji, but try not to be. He loves you, in his way of his. Okay? Don’t work yourself up too hard.” He touched his hand, squeezing a little. “And, I mean, if he totally hates you, you can always just come and live on my couch. I  _ know _ that you think it’s comfy as hell, and besides, my cooking is  _ phenomenal- _ ”

“Thanks, Tooru,” Akaashi cut in, nervousness gone from his features. “And please, don’t make me suffer through more of your ‘I just watched an episode of Chopped and think I’m a professional chef’ meals, okay? Stick with omelets. You’re good at those.”

“Hey! Keiji, that happened  _ one time-” _

“At least seven. Don’t argue with me unless you want Hajime to see those pictures of you-”

“Okay, okay!” Oikawa threw up his hands in defeat. “You win! I surrender. Keiji is the keeper of all knowledge, especially the number of times I’ve concocted really weird meals.”

“That’s right.” With a smirk, Akaashi turned on his heel, striding into the staff room, shoulders light. Oikawa trailed after him, glad to see his friend more relaxed.

The staff room was  _ bustling. _

There was laughter, talking, sharing of food, and pizza. The only thing that was missing was a nice cold case of beer - that would have to be something to wait until everyone went home, unfortunately.

“Tooru!” Sugawara grinned, waving him over from the table, “Hurry, I left you a slice of Hawaiian!” The entire table was already full; Sugawara, Sawamura, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kuroo and Kindaichi were at the table, with a few other stragglers at the couch. When Oikawa walked over, Kindaichi got up to free a seat. “I don’t mind!” He said, shrugging. 

It was pretty clear he  _ wanted _ an excuse to go to the couch and sit next to Kunimi, anyway. The quieter of the two was still covering for Tsukishima, while he was away; he was still pretty quiet, and didn’t talk too much to the rest of the teachers, but he was proving to be a good asset.

And, well, he certainly brightened up once Kindaichi sat down next to him, nudging him with his shoulder.

“Koushi-chan, you are a saint!” Oikawa sauntered over, sliding into the now-empty seat and claimed his prize, the last piece of Hawaiian pizza. “For a bunch of guys who always try to tell me that pineapple doesn’t belong on a pizza, you sure devoured my pizza pretty fast.”

“ _ Your _ pizza?” Nishinoya snorted, snagging another piece of pizza, which this time was covered in olives and feta cheese. “I don’t see your name on it anywhere.”

“I’m the only one who likes pineapples on pizza!” Oikawa pouted, taking a bite, “You all use to make fun of me for it.”

“Yeah, well,” Tanaka shrugged, as he finished his slice with a large drink of water, “I guess we tried it since you talked about it so much? And it wasn’t so bad after all?” 

“What?!”

“Yeah! I mean it wasn’t as weird as I thought it’d be!” Nishinoya shrugged.

“Oh, come on - you  _ all _ know that you saw _ me _ eating a slice and wanted to try it.” Kuroo grinned, wickedly, before pulling Akaashi down to sit with him on his lap. “I started the trend.”

“You?” Oikawa sputtered, shaking his head. “I think we have all confirmed that  _ I  _ did.”

“No way! It was just an idea I had!” Tanaka insisted.

“I mean, I figured why should Tooru get a pizza all to himself? It’s just unfair, really.” Nishinoya snickered.

Akaashi sighed, taking one of the few pieces left, not caring what kind it was. “Can we all agree that you’re all idiots, and move on?” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, and Akaashi relaxed back against him. 

“Once Kou’s done we’ll leave, okay?” He whispered, quietly, resting his forehead against the back of Akaashi’s head. He nodded in response, eating his pizza quietly, so Kuroo looped his arms around his waist and sat snugly. 

“Fine, fine!” Oikawa shrugged, “But when are we getting together to celebrate? I seriously need a drink after all of this. Or, like, twelve.”

“Well we were thinking next weekend maybe? Just have the weekend to recuperate and get back into everything, and then we can do something on the Saturday maybe?” Sawamura shrugged, “After Valentine’s Day, too, since I’m sure we’ll probably be… busy.”

“Some more than others,” Tanaka snorted, wiggling his eyebrows, earning him a stern glare from Sawamura. 

“That sounds great!” Oikawa nodded in agreement, leaning back in this chair. “Okay, and this pizza is seriously good. It didn’t come from our usual place, did it?” He checked the box, closing it to look for a logo, but it was just a plain pizza warming box.

“Oh no,” Sugawara shook his head, "The guys in the caf made it! Teru, Bobata, Izaka - all of them! They’re pretty fantastic, right?”

“Mhm,” Oikawa agreed, settling for another piece, this time one piled high with different meats and vegetables. “I’ll have to buy them each a beer for this. How is Teru still single?!”

“Is he still?” Akaashi quirked a brow. “He does talk about that guy he met on New Year’s a lot. I think he’s visiting him next week? Conveniently around Valentine’s Day?”

The door slid open, and then closed. Oikawa looked up when a hand ruffled his hair, only to see Iwaizumi joining them, looking tired but happy. He kissed the top of Oikawa’s head before heading straight to the fridge, to grab himself some soda. 

“Are you talking about Teru’s boyfriend?” He asked, pulling out one of his favourites, a big bottle of orange soda.

“Are they really dating and I had no idea?!” Oikawa was shocked at the prospect of being so far out of the loop. “I’ve got to investigate this.” He pulled out his phone, typing up a text message to send to Terushima in hopes of getting some answers.

Iwaizumi shrugged, nudging around in the pizza box before pulling out a slice with just cheese. “I mean, he talks about him a lot, so I kind of just figured. I dunno though.” He nudged Oikawa, who moved over his chair enough for Iwaizumi to pull up a stool. 

“ _ Seriously. _ When is some of that luck gonna come my way, hm?” Tanaka groaned, dropping his face into the palms of his hands. 

“Hey,” Nishinoya punched his shoulder, “Didn’t you have a date last weekend? Did it not work out?”

“I did, but, I dunno? She didn’t seem too interested.” He sighed, before pulling out his phone.

“Has she texted you?” 

“A couple of times.”

Silence, and then, “and you’ve responded, right?” Oikawa looked at him curiously.

“Of course I have! I always- hey, wait-” Oikawa wasn’t waiting though, he snatched up Tanaka’s phone, scrolling through the open conversation of messages.

True to his word, there really wasn’t much to say. 

“Well,” Oikawa scoffed, tossing back his phone, which Tanaka just managed to catch, “What is she supposed to respond to with all those one-line responses?” He cleared his throat, putting on his best Tanaka impersonation. “How you doing?  _ Good _ . I’ve got lunch with smoe work friends today!  _ Cool.  _ You’re a man, not a robot! I didn’t realize you were this socially awkward around girls. It’s kinda cute.”

Tanaka groaned, “I am not cute!”

“Sure you are, bro!” Nishinoya slapped his shoulder, “I mean, in a positive way, of course. Right, Asahi?” Azumane nodded in agreement, which only made Tanaka groan louder. 

Bokuto’s exam must have been taking a lot out of him, because the rest of the group finished their pizza long before he emerged. Nishinoya had left, taking Asahi with him, bragging of how drunk they were going to get tonight; Kunimi and Kindaichi had excused themselves, conveniently heading out at the same time, but totally not leaving together. 

Not that anyone was buying that.

Oikawa waited, and was glad Iwaizumi didn’t mind; he knew that it was going to be okay, but he wanted to wait until Akaashi was ready to leave. Just felt like the right thing to do. So when Bokuto finally burst in, a day late and a dollar short, they’d only managed to save one slice of pizza for him.

“Only one?!” He whined, but scooped up the last piece anyway, devouring it with ease. 

“And all of our love, obviously,” Kuroo scoffed, rolling his eyes like Bokuto was being ridiculous.

“Well that just goes without saying.” Bokuto grinned, coming over and giving Kuroo a quick kiss. Akaashi was next, and he stepped back while ruffling his hair. “So glad that’s done with. Now we can have a kickass weekend!” He grinned, dropping down into a chair to finish his pizza. “Hajime, are we still on for gym on Sunday?”

Oikawa made a face, but Iwaizumi nodded. “You bet. Bright and early. Beat the crowd so we’re in and out.” Oikawa groaned, but Iwaizumi just nudged him with an elbow. “You’ll still be asleep anyway.”

“Maybe we’ll get up and have a nice breakfast since it’ll be so quiet.” Akaashi chuckled, “I know Kei would like that.”

“Without us?!” Kuroo groaned, squeezing Akaashi’s middle, “I mean… I  _ guess _ that’s okay. As long as you save us some pancakes.”

“‘Course,” Akaashi agreed, checking his watch. “Alright, let’s get moving - we need to be over there soon to get Kei.” He stood up, and collected his things, which involved Bokuto and Kuroo. 

“Let me know how it goes, okay?” Oikawa offered Akaashi a smile, which he also got in return. 

“I will. See you later.” The three headed out, and Oikawa let out a breath of relief. Now alone in the staff room, Oikawa let himself slump back against Iwaizumi, who caught him with a soft exhale.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, smile on his lips, as Oikawa went deadweight, pressing his face against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Walking is too hard. Carry me?” He held on, hopeful.

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Of course I will.”

* * *

Akaashi was pretty sure he’d never felt this nervous before in his entire life.

Picking Tsukishima up from the hospital had every nerve in his body on fire. They’d visited a lot, of course, and talked, and Tsukishima seemed okay - but they hadn’t really had a chance to  _ talk. _ To get it all out, to talk without doctors or nurses or other patients sharing the room around. It hadn’t been private, and it was something they desperately needed.

Now that they were here, though?

Starting was the hardest part.

Akaashi helped Tsukishima inside, who held on to his hand tightly, like he didn’t want to let go. Akaashi didn’t want to either, so he didn’t. Tsukishima slipped off his shoes, and they made their way back to the living room. Akaashi was never more grateful for their big, old couch; it had been here for years, and was probably in need of replacement, but it was so comfortable. Tsukishima sank back into the cushions with familiarity, sighing, but still not letting go of Akaashi’s hand, so he sat down next to him.

Kuroo and Bokuto chose seats across from them, sitting down in their usual arm chairs. Bokuto fidgeted nervously; Kuroo kept looking up at Tsukishima like he wanted to talk, but no words came out.

Akaashi looked to the floor. Squeezing Tsukishima’s hand.

It was quiet. 

Until Tsukishima broke the silence. “I’m not mad, so please stop looking like you’re waiting for a beating.” He sighed, sitting up a little bit more. “I… I get it, you know? I’ve been shitty before. But I… I’ve changed. Yeah, it hurt to know that you doubted me, but - you were just scared. All of you. I just…” He squeezed Akaashi’s hand harder, voice straining. “I just need to know that you still want this, okay? That you still want me.” He closed his eyes, not sure he was ready for whatever was going to come.

But for a moment, nothing came at all. 

Akaashi’s hand stayed in his. 

The couch dipped, and Bokuto joined them, next to Tsukishima; Kuroo on his other side.

“We’ll never stop loving you, okay, Kei?” Bokuto placed a hand on Tsukishima’s cheek, coaxing his head up, so that he could open his eyes and meet his gaze. “We fucked up.  _ We _ are the ones who are sorry. So sorry…” He bit his lip - Bokuto was _ determined _ to get through this, no tears. He had to. “Kei... can you forgive us?”

Tsukishima looked from Bokuto, to Kuroo, and then back to Akaashi.

There was only one answer that he could think of.

“I forgave you the moment I woke up… the moment I saw your faces…” Tsukishima let out a breath, a weight dropping off his shoulders. 

It wasn’t over, it couldn’t end so quickly, but it was the start. They talked, and talked, about everything - their hopes for what they wanted to be doing, their fears on their own and in their relationship, and their goals.

What mattered most was that the night ended with the four of them, stretched out on that same couch, all cuddled under a blanket; no matter how scared and alone he was feeling before, Tsukishima fell asleep warm and safe, surrounded by those that he loves the most. 

* * *

Unfortunately, nobody was prepared for the disaster that was to come the following week. 


End file.
